


The Sun and Moon

by oopsgingermoment



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bloody battles, F/M, Feel free to make art of this, Fictional Religion & Theology, I am Alvad trash btw, I'd love you for it, Interracial Relationship, Lovemaking at its finest, Marriage Law Challenge, Moon Goddess - Freeform, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Political Alliances, Politics, Possible sequel, Royal Wedding, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Sun God, War, changed the rating to Explicit just in case, clan feuds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 204,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsgingermoment/pseuds/oopsgingermoment
Summary: Several years pass following the Battle of the Spire. Aloy, recovers from her wounds and returns to the Sacred Lands to aid the Nora in rebuilding from the destruction of the Eclipse and the death bringers. The huntress travels in her spare time, learning about the other clans and their varying ways of life. In time, Aloy decides to return to Meridian and see her old friends. Avad has not forgotten her, and neither has she him. As they spend more time together, they grow closer, forming a bond that cannot easily be broken. Numerous challenges face them: war, politics, personal endeavors. Can the Nora seeker and the Carja Sun-King endure the tests brought before them? Can a king love a savage? Will Aloy and Avad change the course of history or is it an immovable force? When the sun sets, the moon rises.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for stopping by! I want this story to be less about battles and machines (not that there won't be any) and more about culture and royal politics. I'm a historian and anthropologist who has watched far too many period dramas and read too many biographies for my own good. My love for series such as The Tudors, The Borgias, Magnificent Century, and Versailles (to name a few) has prompted this idea as well as a certain conversation Aloy has with a Sun-Priest in Meridian. This fanfic is 100% Aloy/Avad with no love triangles or pointless miscommunications. I want a healthy relationship with outside forces trying to tear them apart. This is forbidden love. This is the political drama of any royal court. This is an unlikely couple who can beat the odds.  
> Please note: this story may be a little too fast-paced (or it might not, depending on who you talk to). This is going to be a big story and the beginning will definitely have some time-jumping but if I did it any slower y'all would be bored to death. Please bear with me. :)  
> Anyways, PLEASE enjoy. I've been sitting on this sucker for quite some time so I'm hoping that it was time well-spent. Read on!

Avad had watched in both horror and awe as Aloy had stood before him in defiance before shooting off after Helis. Chaos was all around him, from the combat between the Nora seeker and the Shadow Carja champion to the death bringers and other corrupted machines marching toward his sacred city. He had thought the threat of his father’s cruel reign was unmatched, but he had been wrong. Horribly wrong. Who would have thought that the Derangement would come to this? Even the Sun seemed to hide from the horror, clouds looming across the sky in an endless shield of darkness.

Hours felt like eternity. Aloy had survived her first trial, defeating Helis and watching as he fell at her feet. She felt no joy in this, as Nil would have, but there was a sort of satisfaction. This man had killed the only family she had ever known, Rost, hunted down innocent people, and had thrown her in the Sun-Ring. But he was not the true danger. The huntress’ real trial had yet to come. HADES. Something no one completely understood, not even she herself. But she knew what she had to do. This was why she had been born—created. She had to save mankind before it was too late.

Meridian was drowning in nothing but noise. Explosions, screams, and crumbling rock was all that could be heard from the Temple of the Sun to the Spire. There were no tribes today, only human lives fighting for their right to walk on this earth. Aloy was running on adrenaline unlike anything she’d felt before. Even as a ridge had fallen on top of her and her comrades, she managed to drag herself from the rubble and move on. Erend and the Vanguard had waited for her arrival and with them her allies from the Nora. Meanwhile, Avad’s eyes were permanently glued to the Spire although he could barely see a thing, feeling as helpless as a child. Several times Marad had suggested that he relocate to someplace safer but the Sun-King had refused. He had to see. He had to know. Somewhere across the city were the only people he could genuinely call friends, fighting to the bitter end while he was stuck at the Temple.

Aloy’s body was numb to all pain and fatigue. Nothing but HADES mattered, even as she faced her most formidable enemy yet. Thank the All-Mother—or whatever supernatural force which may exist—that she was not alone. They fought the metal beast for what felt like an eternity when at last it fell. Wasting no time, the redhead ran forward, the voices of her friends faint from the pounding of her heart in her eardrums. HADES sat just in front of her and without hesitation she plunged her spear into it. While it had happened once before with HAEPHASTUS the shock of the electricity running through her body filled her with pain. Time slowed down. The extinction protocol disarmed. Humanity triumphant.

The Sun-King had seen it all, albeit it was so far away that Aloy and the others were practically ants in his eyes. Still, he could see the change as it happened. Red to blue, and with it the machines fell where they stood. She had done it. HADES was defeated. And barely, just barely, he could make out her figure as she raised her bow in victory. Relief washed over Avad like a baptism, and as his men cheered behind him, he turned to one of his guards and embraced him. Ah, probably the last thing the poor soldier expected and the two men offered awkward smiles as the king pulled away.

Aloy, Erend, Varl, and Sona were all walking together. They all beamed in joy and relief. They did not know yet what the full extent of the damage was, but that could wait. Humanity was saved. As they made their way back to the city, Aloy’s adrenaline was quickly wearing off. Soon her very bones ached. Her muscles felt like soggy bread and before she knew what had happened, she collapsed. Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the prologue! I know this is excessively short, but I didn't want to drown you guys with info you already know. I mainly wanted you guys to get a glimpse inside Aloy's and Avad's heads a smidge.  
> Given how intense the final battle was, I know for a fact Aloy didn't walk away without a scratch (I mean, a freaking ridge fell on her ffs not to mention being electrocuted), so she passes out. :P Our girl is a badass but she's human.  
> Chapter one is going through its final edit and should be posted shortly, so keep an eye out for it.
> 
> P.S. If you watch Game of Thrones, I sincerely hope you caught the season one reference in the title. ;)  
> (I'll give you a hint: it's a Daenerys scene.)
> 
> P.P.S. Here's the video that first triggered this fic idea in the first place: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGkxi4uMlPw


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Chapter one is up (obviously) and we're getting this ball rolling. I have nothing else to add here, so please go ahead and read! There's some notes at the end but other than that it's all just a short-ish chapter. lol

When Aloy’s eyes finally opened again, what she saw was unfamiliar. She was in an ornately decorated chamber, most likely in the palace. Nowhere else in Meridian was such extravagant decoration on display. How had she gotten here? The huntress tried to move but her body only screamed in pain. She relaxed, not daring to budge, and instead let out a loud sigh.

“Aloy?”

Carefully she turned her head to see a man she had not met before. Before she could answer, he had stood and opened the door, speaking softly to a guard that was outside before closing it again. After settling back in his chair, he spoke. “Aloy,” he repeated, “I am Healer Nakid. His Radiance has asked me to watch over you until you woke.” Gently he checked her pupils and pulse before nodding to himself. “Your vital signs seem normal still. Good.”

With great effort, Aloy finally replied. “What happened?” she gasped. While it didn’t hurt to speak, it felt like a heavy stone was pressed against her chest, just barely letting her breathe. “I remember defeating HADES… and walking back with the others….” She blinked a couple times. Anything that happened between then and now were in complete darkness.

“The battle had taken its toll,” Nakid replied simply. “Such a burden for one woman to carry…. Many of us are surprised you managed it, but word has spread what you have done. Don’t worry, Aloy of the Nora, you will be fine. You’ll just have to enjoy staying in bed for a while.” At that, Aloy groaned much more loudly. Even a stranger could tell that sitting still, much less lying in bed for days on end, was the very last thing she wanted to do. She needed to get out, stretch her legs, race around the wilderness, _anything_ other than being cooped up in here.

“How long?” she demanded. The last time she had been bedridden was years ago when she was still a child sick with fever and she would be damned if she had to do so again.

“Until the pain becomes manageable. You’ve been unconscious for over twelve hours. The Sun only knows how much pain you must be in.” Nakid sniffed as if he found the entire idea distasteful. “His Radiance has insisted upon the best care for you and I will not defy the Sun-King. You are to stay in bed until I say otherwise. You will eat and drink to restore your strength and you must get plenty of rest before getting back on your feet.”

Before Aloy could dish out a snarky response, the door had been pushed open. She glanced over and saw Avad appear. The man looked nothing like she had seen him before. He was wearing none of his strappings that indicated his kingship. He wore simple brown trousers and a loose white shirt with a brown leather belt. His black hair was disheveled and there wasn’t a trace of the markings that decorated around his eyes. Instead were grey shadows beneath his orbs. The Sun-King looked like he himself would fall over in exhaustion, but when he saw that Aloy was awake, he smiled.

Nakid rose and bowed before his king. “Your Radiance,” he murmured in obeisance. He gestured toward the chair he had previously occupied. “Shall I leave you?” He couldn’t help but eye the Nora woman that seemed to have the king’s affection. Save for Blameless Marad and the Captain of the Vanguard, she had his complete trust. _She must be a remarkable woman,_ he mused to himself, glancing briefly at the Nora girl again.

“If you please,” Avad replied, nodding briefly to the physician before moving to the chair offered to him. Nakid bowed again as the king sat, quickly leaving the bedchamber but waiting outside until Avad was finished. With him gone the young man could speak to Aloy freely.

“Are you okay?” Aloy had to ask. Avad looked like he had been awake all night and ready to keel over from exhaustion. He looked nothing like the deified king that he was supposed to be. He looked like a mortal. He _was_ mortal.

“You’re asking me?” Avad looked at her incredulously. “Aloy, you fought Helis, death bringers, and HADES. You collapsed upon your return, unconscious for over half a day, and you’re asking me if _I’m_ all right?” He gazed at her in bewilderment. Was there ever a time when Aloy thought of nothing else but herself for once? Her endless concern for others was endearing.

“Yes.” Aloy was firm in her answer. Yes, she was battered and bruised, but she would heal. Avad looked as though he had been trapped in some sort of sandstorm. Had he slept at all since yesterday? Even in the disarray of his appearance, he still looked handsome. It wasn’t any wonder why the female courtiers that she had passed in the palace would sigh and giggle as they whispered his name. But he finally looked like himself. He wasn’t the mouthpiece of the Sun here. He was merely Avad.

Meanwhile, as Avad gazed at her, his eyes traced over her arms and shoulders. Aloy’s red hair, which was normally styled in the intricate braids and beads that was characteristic of her tribe, was completely loose and splayed around her head like a flame. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, one gash cutting across her cheek, but otherwise he couldn't find anything physically wrong with her. By the Sun, the heavens must love her to protect her to this extent. “I’m fine,” he finally responded, scooting closer in his chair. “How about you?” He felt silly asking, but he had to hear it from her own mouth. He didn’t want a physician to tell him how he thought she was feeling.

Aloy had to pause for a moment, trying to think of something to deflect the young king's concern, and figured it was best not to hide her condition from him. She couldn’t lie to Avad. “Terrible,” she admitted with a grimace. “Nakid has put me on bed rest until further notice and the pain is almost unbearable. I feel better rested than I have in weeks, though.” She attempted a tiny shrug, but even that was painful. Avad caught her flinch and offered a sympathetic look.

“I will let the healer know that you are in need of medicine,” he assured her, standing up. He didn’t wish to impose on her healing process. In any case, with much to be done within the city, he was needed elsewhere. “Nakid will take good care of you.” With a reassuring smile he turned to the door and opened it, letting the physician know that he was done. “Take care of her,” was all Avad said before leaving. Nakid had nodded before re-entering the chamber to tend to his patient.

 

After a week Aloy was finally able to leave her confinement—much to the relief of Nakid himself and her bedside guests. The Nora woman couldn’t help but complain about her lack of mobility. She had grown up in the wilds of Mother’s Embrace. She was not used to lolling around in bed all day. At least she was allowed Carja literature to read in order to pass the time, and her mind had soaked up every word like a sponge. She knew more about the people of the Sundom than she did before and yet the books had only increased her curiosity. She needed to quenched that thirst. She needed to get out.

It was a shame that so much of Meridian had been destroyed. Aloy’s body still ached but she couldn’t stand being confined in her room any longer. She dressed and ventured out, first investigating the halls and open rooms of the palace. When that curiosity had been satisfied there, she went outside. The fires had been extinguished and the dead were being buried, but so much had to be rebuilt. With a foreign pang in her chest, she wondered how the Nora were faring. Teb, Varl, and Sona had long returned to the Sacred Lands. They were not comfortable being out of the Embrace like Aloy was. She had never believed in the All-Mother or that the lands outside the Embrace were tainted. The Nora tribe could hide away from the rest of the world, but she would not. Still, it would be a dishonor upon the man who had raised her if she did not go back.

The Nora had been slaughtered and beaten down. They didn’t have the means to rebuild as quickly as the Carja could. The tribe needed her, just as Rost had told her only a day before she lost him forever. She may not have a loyalty to the people that had shunned her, but she was loyal to her surrogate father. Aloy was well enough to travel now. She could even leave tomorrow. But there was something she had to do first.

Resolved in her decision, Aloy returned to the palace and to her temporary bedchamber. It didn’t take long to pack. She traveled with very little belongings. As she stuffed her bag with her effects, a knock sounded at the door. “Come in,” she spoke but did not stall until her guest cleared his throat. Turning, she offered a smile. “Erend,” she greeted warmly.

“Hi,” Erend greeted with a smile of his own before the grin waned. “Leaving us so soon?” He peered at her filling bag.

“Uh, yeah,” Aloy admitted. She gave a small shrug, however she felt unapologetic. “The Nora need me.” She hadn’t told anyone about Elisabet or GAIA. They wouldn’t understand. She would find her mother’s home—and hopefully Elisabet—before returning to the Sacred Lands, but no one needed to know that. This was something for her and her alone.

“Huh.” Erend shifted a little on his feet. The Vanguard captain looked disappointed. “I was hoping you’d stay a little longer, but I get it. That’d be like me staying with the... Banuk when Avad needed me the most.” Aloy nodded. She was glad he understood, even if he wasn’t entirely happy about it. She had been a caged bird but now the door to that cage was opened.

Aloy approached him and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” she chided at his long face, “I’ll be back. I don’t know when, but I promise I will. The Nora need to rebuild and I have a few personal loose ends to tie up. I’ll leave in the morning after breakfast.”

Erend nodded and mustered a smile. “Yeah, sounds good,” he uttered. “Hey, I’ll see if Avad can get prepared a farewell dinner for you then!”

Hazel orbs blinked. “No, don’t do that. I don’t like being the center of attention or long goodbyes. I’m not good with that sort of thing.”

“Oh come on! Please?” Erend begged. “It’s like you said: you don’t know when you’ll be back. Why not make the most of it?”

The fiery-haired huntress held her tongue. He was right. She could be gone for years and she had actual friends here in Meridian. Aloy wouldn’t know how the Nora would react upon her return save for a few. At least here she had certainty that people enjoyed being in her presence. Frankly, it still bewildered her. “Okay, okay!” she caved, raising her hands up in surrender. "I guess it’d be nice to see everyone one more time….”

“Yes!” Erend punched the air in victory. “I’ll tell Avad. I’ll find your other friends and we’ll have a grand old time!” With that the Oseram captain rushed off and Aloy couldn’t help but chuckle. People would be surprised how much of a softy he really was. Erend looked like the type to crush a man’s skull if given the wrong look but in reality he was almost like a pup.

Aloy finished with her packing before collapsing on the bed. While she was recovering greatly, he body needed more time. Even with how little manual labor she had endured it was clear she needed rest. With a sigh Aloy rolled over on her side and quietly dozed off. She dreamed of the battle again, which plagued her nights even still. Every time she saw Elisabet’s face her longing to find her mother grew. Was she where the Nora huntress thought she was? Her focus had the coordinates of Dr. Sobeck’s childhood home, but Aloy was worried that it no longer existed, completely disintegrated by the winds of time. She would find out soon enough on her way back to the Embrace.

Not long after awakening from her nap, Aloy was greeted with one of the palace servants. The girl bowed and introduced herself as Liana. “Ma’am, His Radiance has asked me to help you prepare for dinner tonight,” she explained in a meek voice. The girl was small, probably no more than fourteen. Avad had abolished slavery, however there were many poor people in the city and it was clear that Liana was working at the palace to help feed her family back home. It was a shame.

“Prepare?” Aloy looked down at her clothes and realized. Of course, she was in the residence of the Sun-King. Unless they were lovers dining within his bedchamber—not that they ever could be; the concept was almost laughable—there was no way between earth and sky that she would be dressed as she normally would when dining with the king. Not in this society. “Of course,” she continued, nodding in understanding, keeping her disgruntled thoughts to herself.

The clothes Liana had brought with her were elegant, decorated with fine Carja silk and metal decoration clearly by Oseram hand—a sign that the Carja was making amends with its past sins against the other tribes. But unlike the long gowns that Carja noblewomen wore, Aloy noted with a smirk that instead a blouse was joined with silk trousers. Avad knew her well. Even in the finest clothes the idea of wearing a dress, something so restricting and flimsy, was distasteful to the Nora huntress. Her shoes were boots made of fine leather and metal decoration as well. Aloy wondered when these clothes were made. They were clearly meant for her.

It didn’t take long for Aloy to quickly bathe and get dressed, however Liana insisted on doing her hair. “Something different,” she tempted her, finally grinning. Aloy was kind to her, something very few were at the court of the Sun-King, and she couldn’t help but admire the Nora outlander who had managed to win favor with many at court despite her “savage” background. Aloy had saved them all from certain death and destruction. Aloy sat impatiently as the girl handled the red tresses. Was this what the noble women endured every day? What a waste of time. After what felt like hours, Liana announced, “There, all finished!” The girl handed the redhead a looking glass so that she could see the masterpiece.

Aloy was impressed with Liana’s talent. Her hair was up in a bun with strands of tiny little braids woven in. Certain strands possessed colored glass beads instead of her beads made of wood and metal and bone, so her hair shone and sparkled in the lowering sunlight. “Liana,” she breathed with a smile, “this is amazing! Thank you.” She was not vain, having very little history with her own reflection, but for once she felt beautiful. For once she would have an evening of leisure with friends instead of worried about machines or imminent death. With a lingering pause, Aloy took off her focus. She wouldn’t need it tonight. Strangely, she felt naked without it.

Liana escorted Aloy to the Sun-King’s private dining room. This was no feast, just a small group of friends. There would be time for extravagant dinners with the courtiers another day. Two guards were posted at the doorway, both blinking in surprise and admiration. Even a blind man could admit the Nora woman’s beauty. _It’s a shame she’s an outlander,_ one thought to himself as he and the other opened the doors. Liana stayed put but Aloy stepped forward, her sharp eyes scanning the room to see who Erend had managed to get invited. Erend was there of course, along with Talanah, Vanasha, Marad, Prince Itamen, and the Dowager Queen Nasadi. Seated at the head of the table was Avad, who looked far more rested this time around. While not all of them were here tonight, Aloy never thought about how many friends she had managed to make on this venture.

Avad, meanwhile, had let his jaw drop open. Aloy looked as radiant as the Sun itself. With a pang of regret, he couldn’t help but think of Ersa. Ersa was indeed a beautiful woman, however she didn’t possess the elegance that Aloy had. The way the redheaded Nora carried herself…. Especially now that the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders, she walked as if she floated on air. Aloy was a skilled hunter; she walked with light feet. The clothes that had been made for her fit her perfectly, the colors bringing out her fierce eyes and blazing hair. Finally he got a grip on himself and stood for the guest of honor. The others followed. “Aloy,” he greeted with a smile, extending his hands towards her. “Welcome. Please, sit.” Avad indicated toward the seat on his right, the place of honor.

Aloy smiled, briefly grasping hands with Talanah and Vanasha in comradery as she passed them. When she sat, so did all of the others. Everyone looked healthy and restored. Itamen had been well-sheltered from the fire and brimstone of the battle, aware only that there had been a great battle but the threat had been dealt with. He didn’t need to know the details now. “So,” Aloy spoke first as servants began dishing up their plates. Definitely a first for her. She had always taken care ofher own food. “You look better.” She gazed pointedly at Avad. While he wore no crown again, his hair was brushed and the dark circles under his eyes were gone, the fine red and black lines painted at the corner of his eyes.

“Ah, yes,” Avad uttered sheepishly. Nasadi, while not being his birth mother had treated him as her own son, had chided him over his rugged features the days following the battle. _No Sun-King has looked worse than you do now,_ she had told him. She had managed to convince him to let himself rest, so he gave her his signet ring so that she may preside over Meridian’s affairs in his absence. Courtiers had complained about the breach in protocol, but Avad hadn’t cared. Nasadi proved herself long ago as a loyal and able woman. She had done the role as regent well. “The fires have been put out and the people are beginning to rebuild. And, of course, you have recovered. It’s hard to sleep when so much presses on your mind.”

“No kidding,” Erend muttered, taking a swig of his ale. “Before the battle, couldn’t sleep a wink. I can’t tell you how fast I fell asleep the second I got home.” Vanasha chuckled and nodded while Talanah murmured in agreement.

“We can all rest now,” Marad assured them before continuing in a reminder, “but there is much work still to be done.”

Aloy lightly bit on the side of her cheek. In her exploration of Meridian once she was well enough to walk, she saw the extent of the damage wrought by the death bringers. Many were dead with homes destroyed, the elevators mere piles of rubble, and the giant hole in the side of the Temple of the Sun was a glaring eyesore. She felt guilty that she had to leave them behind, but they would make do. The Nora needed every pair of hands available and she herself needed closure about the demise of Elisabet. “I take it you all know I’m leaving tomorrow….”

“Sadly so, yes,” Talanah spoke next, offering her Thrush a smile. “But we know you have to get back to your homeland. I’m sure Meridian can survive without you for a little while.” Aloy couldn’t help but laugh. Meridian had been doing just fine until she showed up. Hopefully that chaos was at an end now. Avad could continue to churn out the changes he wished the Carja to adopt and make the city a better place, Erend would be a brilliant captain, and Talanah would continue to do her family honor by being the Lodge’s Sun Hawk.

Vanasha nudged Aloy in the ribs. “Hey, don’t take too long,” she demanded with a sly smile. “Things are going to get boring around here without you.”

For a time they fell in silence, enjoying the delicious food and drink offered to them. Avad watched the small group with affection. Talanah and Vanasha would make fine additions to his inner circle. Itamen and Nasadi were safe. Erend was healing from a broken heart with his sister gone. Aloy, however, clearly looked as if she had much still to do. He couldn’t see her staying still for very long. Would she make Meridian her home or would she spend the rest of her days discovering the world? He wasn’t sure.

The group talked, laughing and reminiscing. Itamen told Aloy and Vanasha about the new toys his big brother had gotten him, and when the eating was done, he showed them every single one. Ever since the two women had rescued him and his mother he had grown attached to them. Aloy held a sort of fondness for the boy. He was a sweet little prince, finally free to be a child again. He looked up to his big brother and the Sun-King was often found playing with him during his free time.

Soon Nasadi took Itamen to bed, leaving the others to drink and laugh a while longer. Avad had disappeared and Marad left straight after dinner. “I don’t wish to impose on you young people,” he had insisted. Ale had loosened everyone’s tongues, especially Erend’s. Aloy listened in fascination to everyone’s stories, but as Avad’s unexplained disappearance lingered, she got curious. No one noticed her leave either, chatting away as she quietly left the dining room and out into the hall. It was dark and quiet save for the sound of palace guards’ footsteps.

Aloy wasn’t positive where to look and she didn’t want the guards catching her snooping in places she didn’t belong. After some pondering, she had tried the audience balcony only to find it empty. _This is a huge place for one man,_ Aloy mused unpleasantly. Granted, many people lived here such as the courtiers and servants, but regardless. A place like this seemed rather imposing on those who wouldn’t have been able to afford even a single one of these bedchambers. As she continued to look for the Sun-King, she wished that she had kept her focus with her.

The library doors were cracked open and Aloy's gut told her that she had found him. Stealthily she pushed it open, spying the faint light of some candles in the far corner. As she inched closer she could make out the figure of Avad gazing out the window. He appeared to be in deep thought. What burdened his mind this time? Purposefully she made her footsteps louder so that he could hear her approach. He turned, eyes widening slightly when he saw her. “Aloy,” he spoke in surprise. Even in the darkness she was stunning. “I didn’t—”

She held up her hand. “No need to explain,” she assured him, moving closer. “I know what it’s like, needing to get away.” Aloy stood next to him, arms folded across her chest. Avad sighed and turned to look out the window. Of course she did. She had been an outcast. She spent her whole life alone.

“Sooner or later it becomes too much,” Avad muttered.

“Even among friends?”

“Especially then.”

Aloy looked up at him, watching as his dark eyes stared out of the glass. “What was it like? Growing up, I mean.”

Avad clenched his jaw. He wasn’t too fond of the things that had happened in his past, his father least of all. “It was… hard,” he finally admitted. “I had a brother. Kadaman. He was supposed to inherit the throne.”

“What happened to him?” Aloy hated to ask. She already knew, having found a document about it many cycles ago, but she felt an odd need to hear it from Avad himself.

“He opposed our father’s cruel actions just as I did. He spoke against the killings and demanded an end to the madness. Instead, he was thrown into the Sun-Ring as a sacrifice to the Sun.” Avad’s jaw clenched, his eyes darkening in a foreign anger. As a child he had loved his father. As a man, he hated him.

Aloy fought back a gasp. Avad’s tone was so dark. It was nothing like the man that normally spoke so softly as if whispering a prayer. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. It’s what Rost did whenever she was upset and it had helped. She hoped it would help her companion here.

Avad took a breath and turned to fully face Aloy. “Thank you.” He had groaned it out almost as if in pain. He put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. “And I’m sorry for the loss of your father.” When she went to ask him how he knew, he replied with, “Erend told me. Not the details, but he said you had lost him just before coming here to Meridian.” Aloy didn’t have the heart to correct him. Rost wasn’t her father, not really, but in the ways that mattered he was. Rost was all she knew.

“Keep me updated on the rebuilding of Meridian,” she requested. She needed to learn how to write, but she had taught herself to read using her focus. Perhaps someone at Daytower could help while she was in the Sacred Lands.

“I will,” Avad assured her with a nod. “Let me know if I can help the Nora in their rebuilding. I will spare what I can.”

The pair fell in silence, watching the few people that were still outside as they made their ways home. Aloy would miss Meridian. The warmth, the citizens, her friends…. Sure, their ways of thinking were a little messed up—not to mention there were far too many people in the streets to remain sane—but things can change. They _would_ change. Avad was doing good work here and he had loyal people that were dedicated to helping him succeed. She needed to find out what her life was destined for. Was it in the Embrace? Meridian? Somewhere she’s never been? There was only one way to find out, and it could be years before she discovered it, so she spent her last waking hours in the presence of the one who understood it all the most.

Aloy retired and arose at dawn as she always did. She made her last goodbyes, saving little Itamen for last so that he could hug her. He gave her a bundle of small flowers which she promptly put in her hair. Avad was giving her a royal escort to the city gates so that the people of Meridian could bid farewell to their savior as well. It astonished her that people knew what she had done, cheering her name and throwing flowers across her path as she made her way from the palace to the city gates.

The Nora huntress mounted her strider, the machine still coming when called even after all this time. With a final wave to the people of Meridian, she turned to the east. Toward Elisabet and then the Nora. It was time to discover who she was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So that was chapter one, a little piece of endgame a lot of people wanted (i.e. Aloy & Co. hanging out and tying loose ends. lol). I'm still working out some kinks and hopefully I've kept everyone in-character. This is the first truly private moment between Aloy and Avad. I honestly believe he's the only one to completely understand what it's like to be alone and to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. That's going to be an important element in their relationship, that sort of understanding that binds them together.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading and chapter 2 should be coming up shortly. :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I present to you chapter two! I would like to thank my HZD friends on Tumblr and on Discord for your help and support. It means the world to me. Y'all are just so beautiful and inspiring. <3  
> Anyways, this chapter is probably around double in length of chapter one and I hope to keep that going. Loooots of internal dialogue/attention to detail/general looking back on the past. And then we get to meet a few old friends. :)  
> Please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a comment!

Three years had passed since Aloy left Meridian. She had found Elisabet. Her mother. She mourned her, kneeling in front of the body as she held a small figure of the globe in her hands. She cried, wishing more than anything that Rost was alive and that she could communicate with Elisabet. Such things were impossible though, so Aloy resolved herself and dug a proper grave for the woman that had been the reason for her own existence. She wrapped the body in a blanket she had brought with her, gently placing it in the grave before filling the pit. She sang softly one of the mourning songs Rost had taught her long ago, marking the grave so that she knew where to find it next time. She would come back again one day, just as she occasionally visited Rost’s grave.

At the Sacred Lands, much had to be done. Many had perished and there were numerous buildings that had been completely demolished. Thanks to Teersa’s ingenuity during the Eclipse attack, most of the surviving people had remained safe inside the Sacred Mountain. With no more danger from HADES or the Eclipse, the Nora were able to rebuild in peace. It took many months and even the outcasts were allowed to return so that they might help. Aloy and Teersa were at first the only ones to speak to them, but soon the others followed with Varl and Teb in the lead. There were more important things than tribal law at the moment.

As the seasons passed, Aloy grew more mature and womanly, making friends with a few of the braves in the tribe while men who had ignored her before now glued their eyes on her in the hopes of getting her attention—or something else. She ignored them. Many of them were nice enough but most of them were boisterous and cocky. Even now as Aloy perched on the edge of a small cliff overlooking Mother’s Heart, several of the young braves made lewd jokes and boasted of feats they claimed to have accomplished. None of them were worth her time.

With a sigh she climbed down, taking the backways of the village to avoid the group of braves she had just listened in on. As Aloy walked, she spied Teb at work, stitching together a dress for a woman who was getting married next week. His stitchery was one of the finest in the Embrace, especially since Aloy and Varl often supplied him with fine metal and animal skins to incorporate into his designs. Up ahead, the matriarchs were gathered together discussing one matter or another for the good of the people. Recently one of them had passed and her spot in the circle remained vacant out of respect.

Frankly, Aloy had lingered for far longer than she really needed to. She had stayed at the request of her friends and a desire to understand the culture that Rost had loved and revered as much as he had. When time permitted she had wandered away from the Sacred Lands and traveled to those of other tribes, drinking in all the knowledge that they had to offer. The Banuk, Oseram, and Utaru had greeted her with warmth. The Tenakth was another matter entirely. She had been careful about who among them she decided to interact with.

Absentmindedly she clutched onto the pendant Rost had given to her just before the Proving. It had belonged to his daughter. His _real_ daughter. That thought alone reminded Aloy that she had no family. No mother or father, no siblings, no cousins. Teersa had reminded her before that she could always start a family of her own. Perhaps, but with whom would she have a family with? She still had so much she wanted to accomplish first. Surely she still had plenty of time for that later.

Aloy wandered aimlessly into the forest, her guard down now that the majority of machines were harmless now. Some still acted as predators, but those with prey-like natures now resumed that status, ignoring or running from her unless she posed a threat. Her mind was in a jumble, bouncing from her past to the prospects of her future. Over the years she had received letters from her friends in Meridian and with the help of Balahn at Daytower she composed her own, keeping them all updated with the goings-on of the Embrace. Avad had kept both of his promises to regularly keep her informed of what was happening in Meridian as well as sending what aid he could when Aloy asked. Avad’s letters were always warm, and the more they wrote to each other the less formal they became.

A sort of longing welled up in Aloy’s chest. Meridian. It had been three years since she had last been there, her travels stretching out like a web but never meeting at the center. That was far too long. While the huntress preferred solitude, she missed her friends terribly and was sure that they would never forgive her for not coming sooner. She missed hunting with Talanah, Vanasha’s bold comments, Erend’s joyful nature, and sharing private conversations with Avad. It was time to go back.

 

“What do you mean you’re leaving?”

Aloy sighed. In her heart-aching stupor she had completely forgotten about the hunting trip she had agreed to take with Varl, and thus he had found her stuffing her bag when he went to find her. Even after all this time with the tribe she had chosen to live in the cabin she was raised in. He couldn’t blame her. People around here still treated her as the Anointed One while others still continued to treat her like an outcast.

“I want to go back to Meridian,” Aloy replied simply. Strictly speaking, the huntress was still a seeker and therefore was free to come and go from the Sacred Lands whenever she wished, although it seemed the matriarchs cared far less about that sort of thing now. She knew he knew this, but still she turned around to gauge out his reaction. Varl’s mouth opened slightly, resounding in understanding.

“You miss them.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

Varl knew that sooner or later she would leave. The real question was whether or not she would come back and if so, for how long. He leaned over and picked up Aloy’s spear, a new one that she had built after leaving her old one lodged in the skull of HADES. He set it down next to her bag and offered a smile. He always admired and respected her. She was his dearest friend and knew he could count on her even if she was as far away as Meridian. “Well, how about you take a break and we go hunting like planned? Think of it as a last hurrah before you go. You may need the shards,” he finally replied.

“That sounds like a great idea.”  She grabbed her bow and spear, Varl hot on her heels as the pair ventured off on their hunt.

They returned a couple hours later with their spoils, keeping what they wished and trading in the rest for shards. Next, they visited Teb where Aloy informed him that she was leaving for Meridian in the morning. Like Varl, he had been expecting this announcement for quite some time and had resigned himself to the fact. “Safe travels, Aloy,” he said as they embraced. “You’ll be greatly missed, I promise you that.” He was the softest of the three, his eyes brimming with tears but not allowing them to break free. Even at their first meeting when she was a young child she had been kind to him, more so than anyone else. Aloy would always have a place in his heart.

Finally, the High Matriarchs were told. Teersa was not surprised but the others were. They had expected Aloy to remain with them for the rest of her days. They had believed she was finished with her exploring. “She has loved ones that’s missed dearly,” Teersa told them gently, giving the Anointed One a knowing smile. Aloy was a creature of two worlds. She was not meant to remain in the Sacred Land forever. “Besides, All-Mother knows that she will return. She always does.”

Aloy hadn’t expected so many people who wished to bid her farewell as she made her final rounds in Mother’s Heart. _Word travels fast,_ she mused to herself with a chuckle as she took her time walking back home. She stopped at Rost’s grave, leaving flowers and bidding her last farewell, a single tear streaking down her cheek.

Once finished packing the redhead prepared her dinner and ate before retiring. Aloy had a hard time falling asleep as her excitement kept her mind awake. She ended staring up at the ceiling for a couple hours before succumbing to her fatigue, only waking once more when the sun began to rise. Never one for long goodbyes, she ate a quick breakfast, gathered her things, and mounted her loyal strider. “We have a long journey ahead of us,” she told him, brushing her hand along the metal neck of the machine. He started forward at top speed and it took Aloy all her strength to not look behind. It would only make the separation from her childhood home harder to bear.

The trip took several days, her first stop at Daytower where Balahn was kind enough to let her spend the night at. He quickly wrote to the palace, alerting the Sun-King that Aloy was finally returning to the Holy City. He had a feeling that Avad would be beyond thrilled at this piece of news. Aloy made several more stops along the way, meeting old acquaintances who all offered her some measure of kindness for her journey. Nil was a different matter of course. The man tried to tempt her into attacking a fresh bandit camp with him, to which she declined. “Some other time,” she assuaged him.

When Aloy finally arrived at Meridian, it was midday and the city loomed before her as the heat of the sun beat down on her neck. She stopped just outside the city gates to have her lunch, letting her strider enjoy the stretch of land around them. She knew he wouldn’t be far, always ready to come when called. Her heart beat in her chest as she changed into something more accommodating of the sweltering city. “Should’ve come back sooner,” Aloy grumbled to herself. She had gotten used to the chilly weather of the Embrace all over again that the heat of Carja territory was as fresh as the first time she came.

It was amazing how little had changed since Aloy was last here. The city looked as if it had never been attacked by the death bringers. The elevator was functioning again and the bazaar was packed full of people. The Sun-Priests had just finished their midday song to the sun, however some lingered in the area as she passed. Worshippers had gathered and while some had gone to the priests for spiritual guidance, others were deep in prayer. There were more people from other tribes here than before and Aloy was cheered by the thought. Few Nora, as usual, but definitely far more Banuk. It seemed not all of them enjoyed the cold as they would like the other tribes to believe.

As Aloy wandered around the bazaar, she saw a familiar face. “Nakoa!” she called, raising her arm and waving to catch the fellow Nora’s attention. The blonde looked up and beamed brightly.

“Aloy!” Nakoa cried eagerly, pushing through the civilians to get to her. “Aloy! You’re back!” They embraced briefly. Neither were usually the hugging type, but it _had_ been three years.... “There were rumors that you were returning but I refused to believe them until I saw it myself.”

“Rumors?” Aloy asked curiously. Nakoa nodded.

“Yes, it’s been all over the city. That friend of yours, Erend, has been telling everybody.”

Aloy laughed gleefully. “Of course he would,” she responded with a shake of her head. “That man can’t keep a secret to save his life.” A minor exaggeration. If it was a matter of life and death, he could carry a secret to his grave.

Nakoa led the way as they pushed their way out of the bazaar, hands close to their purses so that no one tried to make a grab at their shards. “Are you staying anywhere yet?” she asked Aloy. The huntress shrugged.

“I’m not sure yet,” she admitted. “I don’t want to impose….”

“No, no, of course not,” Nakoa insisted. “You’re welcome to stay for as long as you need to.” It didn’t take them much longer to get to Nakoa’s apartment. Her own skill as a hunter meant she often sold her wares at the bazaar, so living close to it was almost a requirement for her as much as it griped her.

“I’m surprised to see that you’re still here in Meridian,” Aloy admitted as she was led inside.

“I travelled for a while, but I like Meridian. Besides, the Sun Hawk over at the Lodge has welcomed me into her Thrush.” Nakoa pulled out a bed mat and placed it on the floor before placing a blanket and pillow on top.

“Talanah?” Aloy asked. “She’s my Hawk too.” She was pleased to see that the Lodge was continuing to allow those who were not of noble Carja blood to be a member.

“I know,” Nakoa assured her. “Talanah has high praise for you. She said you helped her become Sun Hawk and bring honor back to the members of her family who had been slaughtered by the Mad Sun-King.” Aloy smiled weakly. She didn’t seek praise. She merely wanted to help others. The only reward she desired was to see people happy and well taken care of.

The two women sat and caught up some more, waiting for the worst of the sun’s heat to wane as it slowly began to set in the west. An hour or so prior to the Sun-Priest’s evening hymn to the sun, there was a knock on the door. Nakoa quirked an eyebrow at Aloy. Clearly no one was expected today. She stood and strode over to the door, opening it carefully. On the other side was a messenger from the Palace of the Sun. Aloy had a gut feeling but she waited for the messenger to speak first.

“Is Miss Aloy here?” he asked Nakoa.

“She’s right here.” The blonde turned and beckoned Aloy over.

“Can I help you?” Aloy asked as she approached the door.

“His Radiance, Sun-King Avad, Fourteenth Luminance of the Radiant Line, invites you to join him for dinner,” the messenger announced formally, handing her an invitation bearing the royal seal. Aloy could only assume it was known she was here due to Marad’s brilliant work as the spymaster. Nakoa watched on, clearly impressed with how Aloy had managed to make friends with the Sun-King.

“I’ll be there,” Aloy assured him with a smile. The messenger bowed briefly before turning away to return to the palace.

Nakoa shut the door, unable to resist peering over Aloy’s shoulder at the glittering invitation. She was unable to read glyphs, but she could be sure that it repeated what the messenger had said. “I’m almost jealous,” she told Aloy with a cheeky grin. “Even after all this time the Sun-King still likes you.”

Aloy had to avoid a roll of her eyes. “Very funny,” she grumbled, but her tone was good-natured. Her eyes glanced over the glyphs, double-checking the time for when she was expected to arrive. She would leave for the palace once the priests had performed their evening hymn. Until then, she had to get ready. The thought of seeing Avad again made her heart pound. Like all her friends here in Meridian, she had missed him terribly, but there was a hint of something else that she couldn’t quite place. Finally Aloy looked over at Nakoa and asked the first question that came to mind. “How good are you with hair?”

 

Red hair was braided back into a single plait, the glass beads that Aloy had kept from her last dinner with Avad incorporated into the strands. She had kept the outfit given to her as well, the only change was a necklace that Nakoa had purchased some time ago. It was made of white metal and glass attached to a rope of gold. Aloy inquired how she managed to purchase such a piece. “I think the merchant liked me, if you know what I mean,” she responded, the look in her eyes all that was needed to understand. “You know what? Keep it. It looks better on you anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Aloy turned to Nakoa in uncertainty.

“Please, keep it. Consider it a thank you gift.”

“Your gift was helping me fight HADES and the death bringers here in Meridian.”

Nakoa shrugged. “This is far more tangible. Besides, I doubt this will be your last dinner with Avad.” Once Aloy was fully dressed, the two waited for the priests’ song, listening as the sweet hymn echoed throughout the city. Aloy was no sun worshiper, but she couldn’t deny that the Carja had a certain way about it that made their faith quite glorious. So long as they kept the Sun-Ring out of it, anyway.

When the last note rang out and the room was filled with silence, Aloy slowly rose to her feet. “Well, time to go,” she stated simply. Nakoa stood as well and gave her an encouraging smile.

“You’ll be fine,” she assured her although she was sure Aloy didn't need it. “Go, enjoy yourself, and tell me all about it when you get back.”

Aloy smiled and nodded. She hadn’t seen Avad in three years. How much had he changed? Had his skin darkened in the sun? Did the burden of the kingship weigh even more heavily upon him than before? She hoped that the crown hadn’t affected him too much. He was a gentle-hearted, benevolent man who only wanted to make the world a better place.

Avad, meanwhile, was getting ready himself inside the palace. While they had exchanged letters, the separation had only made him ache for Aloy more. He long since mourned Ersa, his heart had healed, and now the Nora huntress plagued his mind. Three years was far too long, even for a man with his patience. He, too, wanted to see how the time span had changed Aloy. She would probably be more aware of certain social norms. Men may have captured her attention. Her bright red hair may have lighter strands in it from exposure to the sun and more freckles would certainly dot across her nose and cheeks. He had taken his time preparing, his anxiety probing him to take the extra effort. The Sun-King stood in his private dining room, running a hand over his freshly-combed hair self-consciously.

Marad came in then, a knowing twinkle in his eye as he bowed. Even three years ago he could see how his king eyed the outlander woman. Clearly, Avad’s feelings had not waned. “Your Radiance,” the spymaster spoke up, shaking the king out of his stupor. “Aloy of the Nora has arrived.”

Avad didn’t think his heart could thud any harder against his chest, but alas, he was proven wrong. The mere mention of her name had sent it sputtering. “Bring her in,” he commanded with a beckoning gesture, taking the last few seconds to smooth out his tunic and trousers. Aloy came in then, her vibrant red hair glowing in the illuminating candlelight. _How had she managed to become more beautiful?_ His eyes traced over her figure, pausing to gaze at her lovely face. Surely if the Sun were to choose another consort at this moment, it would choose her.

Aloy stepped in, waiting for the guards to shut the doors before speaking. “Avad,” she greeted, giving a small nod in acknowledgement. Her own heart was pounding against her rib cage. There he was in all his glory, dressed simply but looking no less a king. He wore no crown like the last time they dined together, only this time it was just him and her. Frankly, she was relieved.

When she had first arrived at the palace several minutes earlier, Erend had been waiting for her. He greeted her warmly and unthinkingly hugged her. She laughed and awkwardly returned the embrace, honestly glad to see her old friend again. They chatted animatedly as he escorted her to the east wing of the palace where the king and the royal family resided. Aloy was quick to assure him that tomorrow they could spend the day together, but both knew that right now it was Avad’s time with her.

The Nora woman had not spoken another word as she stared at the king now. It was a sort of shock for both of them. It felt like all the time in the world had passed and yet stayed still. Absence and constant companionship lingered. “Aloy,” Avad managed to choke out, finally shaking her out of her reverie. “By the Sun, I’ve missed you terribly.” Without thinking he strode toward her, taking her hand into his and squeezing it. Up close, he could see that the Sun had indeed anointed her with more of its kisses on her fair skin.

“I missed you too,” Aloy murmured in response, smiling. “I’m glad to see Meridian has healed from the battle.”

Avad beamed and nodded, leading her over to the dining table. They sat as they had before, with him at the head and her on his right. The servants would be coming in a few minutes with the food and wine, but for now he and Aloy were content with catching up with each other. “How was your journey? I hope it wasn’t too terrible,” the Carja king inquired, remembering to let go of her hand.

“It was uneventful at best,” Aloy replied with a light shrug. “I met up with Nakoa when I arrived. She’s hosting me for the time being.”

Avad nodded as he listened. Nakoa was that Nora woman that had come to Meridian and helped them fight the death bringers. The one who stayed in the city. Marad was certain she could become a reliable ally given the chance, and the mere act of giving Aloy a place to stay with nothing in return was enough for him to agree. “That’s good,” he stated, looking up briefly to see the servants enter. “I’m sure you already figured out that Marad had tracked you down and is keeping tabs on you.”

Aloy laughed, accepting a cup of wine and taking a light sip. If anything, the Carja had perfected the taste of the sweet nectar. “I figured as much when a messenger from the palace showed up at the door,” she pointed out. Avad let out a laugh of his own. Of course Marad would track down Aloy the moment it was known she was in the city. Avad had personally requested that she be under his protection. Knowing where she stayed was merely to ensure that she was not lodged someplace dangerous or considerably unwise. At least, that’s what he told himself.

“Marad does his job well.” Avad drank from his own cup, humming softly at the taste. One of the oldest barrels had been opened just for this occasion. He wanted Aloy to enjoy her first night back in Meridian, and thank the Sun that he had the means to do so. He couldn’t possibly think of any other way to thank her for all she had done except treat her as the highest of guests. Had they been dining with the royal court, she would still remain seated on his right—the place of honor. The nobles could grumble all they pleased but none deserved it more than her.

Mundane topics were discussed as they ate, ranging from politics to general events surrounding them. The pair had so much to catch up on. The food was absolutely divine; Aloy’s mouth watered at each new taste and smell. Avad watched her in amusement as she tasted exotic Carja dishes she hadn’t tried before. The dessert, sugared almonds, was kept simple to cleanse the palate and keep their stomachs from recoiling in sickness. Avad had a bad history with too many sweets as a child and had no desire to subject himself or Aloy to such torture. With their wine glasses refilled, the pair migrated over to a large plush couch big enough for them both to curl up like cats on the cushions. It was darker in this corner so light from the full moon filtered in from the window.

“Did you know the moon is the Sun’s consort?” Avad asked Aloy thoughtfully. The Carja always put the most energy in praising the Sun that outsiders tended to be completely ignorant of the moon and shadow’s role in the universe.

“I’ve heard about it,” Aloy admitted with a nod, “but I don’t know a whole lot. Isn’t darkness considered a bad thing amongst your people?”

“Well, darkness is darkness, but it is the cycle of life. We must accept that fact.” Avad leaned forward before continuing. “The sun and moon are equal parts but with different roles, as is such with husband and wife for example. The Sun represents life and the Moon represents death. I personally find no evil with the shadow, although many—such as the priests—do. The moon, wife of the Sun and representative of women, is therefore ostracized in many of my people’s eyes.”

Aloy frowned bitterly. Cultural disdain for women in the Carja tribe made so much more sense now. “That explains a lot,” she growled, a frown on her lips. Avad nodded solemnly.

“I once felt the same way,” he admitted with a grimace. Aloy’s sharp eyes watched him, guarded but waiting for him to continue. “My father held women in low regard. He raised his sons to have the same views. If it weren’t for the influence of my mother and later Nasadi, I would probably have still felt that way today.” It was not a part of him that Avad was proud of, but Aloy deserved to know.

She sat in silence, merely staring at Avad’s face. The Oseram viewed men and women almost in the same way as the Carja. Avad hadn’t spent time with the men and women of the Oseram in the Claim, but rather the ones within the Sundom that viewed things differently. Oseram women outside the Claim were of a different breed. Women like Petra. Like Ersa. If anything, his time in exile only hardened his belief that women were indeed equal to men. That was a belief he wanted his fellow Carja to adopt.

“And now?” she asked, tentatively watching his movements.

Avad sighed softly, his gaze tearing from the floor that he had been staring at while he had shared the darker part of himself, now gazing into Aloy’s intense eyes. Eyes like fire. “Now I know better.”

“Good.” While her tone had been stern, the twitch in Aloy’s lips was enough to tell Avad that she had forgiven him for the transgression.

They had been together for a couple of hours now and Avad still couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. Over the years he had pondered over the two women that had taken central parts of his adult life. Aloy and Ersa had many similarities, it was true. Both were strong, independent, shrewd fighters. They were intelligent, kind, and unafraid. Both were also undeniably beautiful women. But as Avad had contemplated the similarities, the differences became more and more apparent. Ersa could never hold her tongue, but Aloy knew when her arguments were falling on deaf ears. Ersa could hold onto her bitterness for an eternity, but Aloy was not afraid to let her own go. Furthermore, Aloy was the most selfless person Avad had ever met. Not even Ersa could have matched match Aloy’s compassion.

While both were kind, Aloy had tenderness. She had spared Olin’s life despite him being the reason the Eclipse began hunting her in the first place. She was emphatic to Helis, showing pity just as she ended his life. When Avad himself had spoken erroneously, Aloy was gentle to remind him of his mistake. She treated the highest of nobles and the lowest of peasants the same. According to Marad, she even gave her own food to beggars on the street or a drink of cool water to dehydrated souls as they endured the merciless heat of the Sun.

 As Avad watched her, he noticed something else that Ersa didn’t possess. Even in the heat of battle, Aloy had a sort of grace to her movements. She walked with a gentle sway to her hips. Her body was hard with muscle but also soft with her curves. Calloused hands couldn’t hide long, delicate fingers. Her skin was like the smoothest cream, velvety and pale. Her fiery hair was long and looked soft to touch. The Sun-King wondered what it would feel under his hands.

His mind halted with a jolt. _Are you mad? If Aloy knew how you were thinking about her…._ Avad thought to himself as he cleared his throat, embarrassed at himself. The noise made Aloy return her gaze to him. “Are you okay?” she asked him. He looked a little uncomfortable.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Avad assured her, although his smile was weak. Aloy quirked an eyebrow but didn’t press him. Instead she stood and checked the shadow from the moon’s light. It was getting late.

“I should get going,” Aloy admitted, although she had no desire to leave. Avad’s company was something she had missed dearly in the time she had been away in the Sacred Lands. Even in the full of conversation she felt a deep sense of tranquility. She hoped he would invited her over for dinner again.

“Of course.” Avad stood and offered her his arm. “I’ll take you to the palace entrance.” Aloy accepted his gesture and wrapped her hand around his bicep. The guards looked on with curiosity as they watched the Sun-King personally escort the Nora outlander from the dining room. The two ignored them, a silent conversation emanating between them even as no words were spoken.

Aloy sneaked a glance at her host. Avad was deep in thought again and thus didn’t notice the burning of her gaze. His skin was a little darker from the sun, his hair cut a somewhat shorter than when she last saw it. His facial hair remained immaculately trimmed and it was clear that another three years of reigning had aged him slightly. Still, he couldn’t be much older than thirty even with the hint of worry lines etched into his features. Avad was incredibly handsome and Aloy couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t married yet. Surely his advisers were pressing him urgently for the need of an heir or two by now.

They arrived at the palace entrance and Aloy let go of Avad’s arm. “I’m certain we’ll see each other again,” Avad announced with a small grin. So long as she remained in Meridian, he knew they would cross paths many times. He planned on it. “I will call upon you soon. I promise.”

“I look forward to it.” With a grin of her own, Aloy gave Avad one final glance before turning and heading down the steps. The moon was high in the sky and the street lights illuminated her path as she walked the route that would take her back to Nakoa’s residence. She was sure her friend would ask her many questions about the dinner, thus keeping them both awake into the wee hours of the morning.

Meanwhile, Avad looked on at Aloy’s retreating figure with longing. He recognized the feeling in his heart and knew of its danger. Perhaps this time around the Sun would be kind to him. _Please let nothing harm her,_ he begged the now-resting Sun, glancing up at the moon. _I couldn't bear it a second time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope that wasn't too boring or painful for you guys. lol Like I've said before I'm doing quite a bit of time-jumping here. The timeline of this story is massive and I'm trying to skip unnecessary scenes, particularly when Aloy is by herself unless I feel it's vital to the story.  
> But the babies are reunited so I'm very happy about that. ;)  
> I introduced Nakoa as a major supporting character for several reasons. Aloy needs a roommate, I like her, and she's actually super important to future chapters. I hope you like how I've chosen to portray her. I imagine she's much more lighthearted now that she has avenged her father.  
> Anyways, comments and feedback are always welcome. I'm planning on updating once a week, but I'll never make guarantees on that because real life stuff can get tricky.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter, Passover, April Fool's Day, and birthday to anyone to whom any of it applies. :D  
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, although I'm sooo bad at doing dialogue. I promise in the future I'll have proper conversations between Aloy and other NPCs that aren't Nakoa or Avad. I also need to get better at writing longer scenes.... *hides in shame*  
> Okay, enough of my writing problems. Thank you for stopping by and please enjoy this chapter!

Aloy’s return heralded a sort of celebration amongst her other friends. The second she and Nakoa showed up at the Lodge, Talanah had stopped in her tracks and promptly embraced her returned Thrush. Aloy didn’t complain. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you,” she cried once she let her go. “We need your help in reminding the complainers here that outlander women are just as good at hunting as Carja nobles—maybe even better.” Nakoa and Aloy couldn’t resisting beaming proudly at each other.

Vanasha had found her before Aloy had even begun her own search. She still worked in the Dowager’s household, anything from spy work to offering charity for the needy. She and Uthid had finally gotten together after dancing around the fact for nearly as long as the Nora had been gone. Aloy was surprised but happy for them. They had flirted plenty after rescuing Itamen from the jaws of the Shadow Carja but the huntress hadn’t been sure if it would get past that. “Hey, a girl’s gotta settle at some point,” was Vanasha’s reply when Aloy asked about it. “Mind you, she doesn’t _have_ to.” Vanasha gave Aloy a pointed look.

As for Erend, he insisted they share a drink at one of the local inns. Aloy didn’t refuse, draining her mug of ale gradually as they talked. “Meridian hasn’t been the same without you,” the Oseram captain stated. “People around here love you.” Aloy was dubious. _Not everyone,_ she thought to herself but she chose not to voice this fact. Many Carja still liked to look down the bridge of their noses at her. She was a savage in their eyes. She remembered the offense and disdain in the voices of the nobles when Marad had first escorted her to the Palace of the Sun to meet with Avad. She may have saved the city—the _world_ —from death and destruction, but she was a Nora savage to them first.

When Aloy finally had a moment to herself after all her reunions, she strolled through the streets. Tensions with the Shadow Carja had decreased immensely. What was left of the Mad Sun-King’s regime were a handful of nobles and Sun-Priests and their slaves despite Avad’s edict dictating that all slaves were to be freed. _I’d better let him know,_ she mused in her head. The innocent people who were forced to join the splinter tribe were rescued following the Battle of the Spire, escorted to the safety of Meridian as soon as the roads had been cleared. Those who wanted to leave did.

She watched the priests offer their praise to the sun at midday. If there was one thing Aloy enjoyed about Meridian, it was the worshipful songs that rang out three times a day. Never had she heard a more beautiful series of songs in her life, not even the ones of the Nora. When the songs played, all Carja paused their work and faced the sun, eyes closed and palms raised. People of other tribes would watch on as the minutes passed, either in awe or annoyance.

Frankly, many in the city had been staring at her the past two days. Aloy wasn’t quite sure why, although she assumed it was because everyone knew she was the one that extinguished HADES. Still, it made her uncomfortable. It wasn’t like the majority of these people hadn’t laid eyes on her before.

Aloy’s stomach growled, which prompted her to seek out a tavern and scarf down some food. She sat by the window and watched the world go by as she ate, popping a freshly cooked piece of pork into her mouth. Out of her peripheral vision she saw a figure heading her way and turned her head just in time to see Nil slide into the seat in front of her. “Nil,” she greeted, interested to see what the man wanted. His grey eyes looked as if it would pierce into her soul, a hint of coldness laying just beneath the surface.

“Aloy,” he hummed in return, voice smooth like melted iron. “I see it didn’t take you long to settle.” He took a drink from his mug of ale.

“What are you doing in Meridian?” Aloy didn’t ask rudely, she was merely curious to see why the man who glorified murder was in the city when no more killing was to be had.

“Just here to see the sights,” was Nil’s reply, although the glimmer in his eyes told her it wasn’t just that. Nil wasn’t the type to lounge around all day and watch the world pass by. Like her, the man refused to sit still. “Now, I heard that the great Sun-King himself invited you to dinner the other day.”

Aloy’s back stiffened. How did he find out about that? “And so what if he did?” she tested warily. Nil smirked.

“I’m just like everyone else around here, wondering why His Radiance is so interested in a Nora girl.” It was a little more than that. Nil was curious to know what it was about the king that interested the huntress, but he would never voice that aloud.

Aloy merely shrugged. “We’re friends. We helped each other in the past. He welcomed me back to Meridian by inviting me to dinner. It isn’t complicated.” Her tone was tart.

Nil’s hands raised in defense. “No need to get upset with me, I’m not the one starting all these rumors about you,” he uttered.

Aloy faltered. “What rumors?”

“You didn’t hear?” Nil leaned forward slowly as if he was about to reveal the largest secret known to man. “Word is going around that the Sun-King has taken you as a lover.”

That made Aloy’s heart stop. “I—what?!” She sharply leaned back in shock. “That’s ridiculous!”

Nil merely shrugged nonchalantly, completely unbothered by Aloy’s change in attitude. “That’s what they say. Don’t ask me, although I’m assuming it started in the palace.”

Aloy’s mind was running a million miles a minute. Who had started it? A servant? One of the guards? It certainly explained why people had been constantly staring at her following her first evening in Meridian. She couldn’t help but wonder how Avad and Ersa had managed to hide their affair from anyone. Frankly, she didn’t know how long it lasted before they had to stop or risk exposure, and it wasn’t something she was about to ask. Still, how did a private dinner turn into a love affair? Surely Avad knew by now. Aloy knew there were several hidden tunnels that led from the outside of the palace. Erend had mentioned it prior to the battle in case the king, his brother, and the Dowager needed to escape the city. She could sneak in after the moon was high in the sky tonight and speak to him about it.

“I’m sure it did,” she grumbled, pushing back her plate and standing. This time she noticed the patrons in the tavern openly eyeing her, whispering in each other’s ears. Aloy’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll see you later.” Nil watched her go, highly amused. Her irritation caused her blood to color her cheeks. Even her nose had gotten a little pink. If there was a bloodbath in the future, he hoped to participate.

Meanwhile, at the Palace of the Sun, Avad was taking a break from his work and gazed over the balcony. He had finished with the last of his meetings with the Carja nobles and later he had paperwork to mull over. He thought back on the report Marad had given him last night. A rumor had quickly spread about him and Aloy, one he knew she wouldn’t be happy about. A Sun-King could take to bed whomever he wished so long as there was no long term commitment, but such gossip was slanderous for someone like Aloy, an outlander. It needed to be dealt with somehow. Looking back, he also wondered how no one ever found out about his relationship with Ersa. Granted, he never enjoyed private dinners with her. They were always with others or would rendezvous to some place where no one was looking.

“Your Radiance.” Avad turned and spotted one of his council members bowing to him. Ah, did he ever get to have the luxury of time alone?

“Lord Mahir,” he greeted with a nod, his face void of any feeling. He would not let power-grabbing nobles know of his feelings and weaknesses. “What can I help you with?”

Mahir came closer, hands folded in front of him. The young king was still unmarried and so was his daughter. It was time for the royal bloodline to expand. “I understand that Your Radiance is still in need of a consort,” he started slowly. Avad fought back a deep sigh of disinterest. _Here we go again,_ he grumbled silently to himself. Fathers were always coming up to him about the prospect of a marital union but the daughters offered to him were either too young, unintelligent, or just plain awful women. To him, a queen had to be more than just noble blood. She had to be strong, compassionate, and bright. She should be able to help him run the Sundom. Nasadi was one such example. She was a kind woman with a sharp mind and an aptitude for matters of state.

“I am unmarried, yes,” Avad spoke, his wording chosen specifically to remind Lord Mahir that he would choose his own bride.

The nobleman nodded. “Many summers have passed since your ascent to the throne. Like many, I am concerned that the future of Meridian is being ignored.”

“I have had more pressing matters over the years than finding a wife,” Avad reminded him sternly. “My father, the Red Raids, and the Shadow Carja posed a threat that could _not_ be ignored. And then we were viciously attacked by the Shadow Carja, who brought with them death bringers and a machine called HADES that had the power to destroy us all. We have only just finished rebuilding the city, although I’m sure you barely noticed the damage while safely tucked away in your villa up on the mesas.”

Mahir recoiled at the blatant reprimand. He had not exactly been helpful in the reconstruction of Holy Meridian, too worried about the shards in his purse than of the peasants that had been slaughtered or rendered homeless by the cause he had secretly supported since the fall of the Thirteenth Sun-King, but he did expect the king to exactly be outspoken about it. “Your Radiance, I was—”

“I have no interest in your excuses nor do I desire to hear words fall from your lips that every other Carja noble has spoken to me already,” Avad snapped, sitting himself down onto his seat of gold and fine metal. He didn’t enjoy power, but he would make an emphasis that he possessed it in order to make people shut up. By the Sun, did the nobility not have anything better than to hatch plans and grasp for power? All these mindless politics were giving him a headache.

“We wish to see you have a queen and heirs, Your Radiance,” Mahir insisted in an attempt to redirect the conversation to his original purpose. “My family is an ancient line and very wealthy. An allegiance between us would be most practical. I have two daughters of marital age, both whom are very beautiful and would make wonderful mothers to your children. At least consider it, Your Radiance.”

Avad clenched his jaw. Unfortunately, he would be forced to consider the prospect whether he liked it or not. His council constantly reminded him that it was part of his duty as king to produce many healthy sons. “I will,” he admitted grudgingly, “now leave me.” Mahir bowed deeply and left the king alone. He would meet with his supporters this evening. It was paramount to them that either of his daughters become queen. Even better if one married the Sun-King and the other became a concubine. Even the sons of concubines had a chance at the throne if the presiding king favored one over his legitimate sons.

As soon as he was alone again Avad heaved a great sigh and pressed his palms to his face, rubbing as if to wipe away the stress and frustration he was feeling. Almost weekly Carja noblewomen were paraded before him in attempts to convince him that they were the perfect choice as his consort. Nasadi would tell him to follow his heart and Marad would remind him that it was for the benefit of the Sundom. Erend found the whole process ridiculous, which Avad secretly agreed. In any case, it wasn’t Carja law that he had to choose a Carja noblewoman. It was preferred, an ancient tradition that kept the royal bloodline “purer” but what did it matter now? He was related to practically every noble family in the Sundom. If he wanted Meridian to become a cultural center for every tribe, he should really consider branching out some.

The day had continued to drag on and once Avad had finished his evening meal he sent his servants away. He didn’t need prying eyes as he hastily changed into the simplest of clothing he possessed, promptly wiping his eyes clean of the markings that indicated his bloodline, and donned a dark cloak. Shaky hands lit a lantern before shifting a latch at the foot of his bookcase. It creaked and opened, indicating a dark passageway. Tunnels had been incorporated into the design of the palace centuries ago in case the Sun-King and his family needed to escape. While this was no emergency, he needed to sneak out.

With an uncertain glance over his shoulder Avad slipped through the space between the wall and bookcase before closing the entrance, ensuring that no one could follow. He would seek out Aloy, make sure she understood that these slanderous rumors had not been spun on his account.

As he inched closer to the outer entrance, what Avad noticed had put him at a loss. There was light at the other end. His heart pounded and he slowed his pace, wanting to be sure this wasn’t a would-be assassin coming for him. His hand reached for the knife at his waist just in case. When at last he saw the face of the intruder, both of them staggered to a halt.

“Aloy!”

“Avad!”

They exclaimed over each other. It seemed each of them had the same idea. Aloy had donned a cloak of her own to hide her red hair as no one else in the city possessed the color. Avad had worn his merely to hide his face from a guard that might otherwise recognize him.

“What are you doing here?” Avad asked her once his surprise had calmed.

“I was going to find you,” Aloy admitted, an awkward grimace gracing her features. “I wanted to talk to you about… well, you know….” Avad knew. With a gesture he took off his cloak and set it down so he could sit on the ground and invited Aloy to do the same. Once she was settled, he took a deep breath.

“First of all I want to apologize for all this.”

“What do you have to apologize for? It’s not like you had anything to do with it.”

Avad visibly relaxed and Aloy wondered if he was worried she would blame him for the rumors spreading. “Perhaps, but I’m still sorry that this is happening at all. It’s an outrage.” The light from the lanterns made his eyes appear golden, which Aloy found quite enchanting.

“I wouldn’t call it an outrage. More like a nuisance,” Aloy corrected. The Nora were far more liberal about these sorts of things. Meanwhile, the Carja were rather sensitive about what happens behind closed doors. “I’m not offended, just confused. Who do you think started it in the first place?”

“Probably one of the servants that served the meal or one of the guards at the door to the dining room. It’s connected to my bedchamber, after all, so I’m sure whoever began the whispers merely jumped to the wrong conclusion.” Aloy felt like an idiot. Of course the private dining room would be attached to his bedchamber. She had spent several hours alone with him. Anyone would assume that they had done more than just talking.

Aloy let out a sigh and rested her chin on her knees, pale arms wrapped around her legs. Avad crossed his own legs and rested his elbows on his knees, chin rested on interlaced fingers. For the first time, they were truly alone. No one knew where either of them were. They were completely isolated in a long dark tunnel accompanied with only faint light and each other. “I’ve missed this,” Aloy whispered, almost to herself.

“Being away from everyone?” Avad inquired, and it was as if he read her mind.

“Yes,” she confirmed, eyes flicking up to look into his. “When I grew up it was just Rost and me. For my entire life he was almost the only person I ever talked to. There was one trader who wasn’t afraid to do business with me, as he had once been an outcast himself, but I met few other people in my life until the Proving. I never minded it. I like being with other people and I enjoy how full of life the city is, but moments like this remind me of Rost. It reminds me who I am.” Avad watched her talk with soft eyes. Growing up in the royal court meant all eyes were on him every minute of every day. To be isolated in the tunnel like this with just Aloy for company was paradise. She spoke to him as a normal human being. A friend. And perhaps…. He shook off that final thought. No. Nothing like that.

“If you want to meet like this again in the future, send me a message,” he offered gently. “We can talk about anything or say nothing at all.” Carefully, as if approaching a timid machine, he reached out and rested his hand on her forearm in a comforting gesture. This was something else he craved deeply: human contact. Aloy gazed down at his hand and slowly twisted her arm so that her hand twisted together with him. She had no idea what that simple act had done for Avad. To be touched. No one would ever dare touch him. He was too far above them. He was the heir of the Sun.

“I’d like that very much.” Their grip clung tighter, never letting go as they talked. It was like second nature in that moment. Aloy and Avad, a Nora outcast turned brave and a Carja prince turned king. As the hours passed, Aloy began to doze and Avad was certain she wouldn’t make it all the way back to Nakoa’s home. He wrapped her in their cloaks, took hold of their lanterns, and hoisted her into his arms. Avad carefully nudged open his bookcase, not wishing to jostle the sleeping huntress. In slumber, this was when she was most vulnerable and during this time he would protect her.

He set her down on his large bed, staying quiet so as not to wake her. Avad blew out the lanterns, gently pulled off Aloy’s boots, and tucked her under the blankets. Once he was certain she was comfortable, he took off his own boots and reclined against his couch. He wouldn’t presume himself and sleep in the same bed as her. With their cloaks acting as blankets for him, he settled on the cushions and soon fell asleep himself.

 

Aloy woke up just as the sun was rising in a bed far more comfortable than what she was used to. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up, gasping softly once she realized where she was. The Nora woman expected to see Avad sleeping beside her, but she was surprised to see him asleep on the couch. Her heart clenched. Even in his own bedchamber he had given her his bed, deeming it better to give her space and sleep someplace else. But she knew that in order to avoid feeding the flame of the rumor surrounding them, she needed to get him back into his own bed before someone came knocking.

Quickly Aloy rose to her feet, her boots neatly lined up along the wall. She put them on and strode over to Avad. She felt beyond guilty for doing this, but it had to be done. “Avad,” she uttered, first at a whisper. “Avad,” she repeated louder, shaking his shoulder. After a moment he groaned loudly, reaching up to rub his eyes.

“What….” Aloy hushed him, helping him sit up.

“We need to get back to your bed,” she told him gently, He was groggy, but he managed to comprehend what she was saying even if he couldn’t remember why she was saying it. Aloy hoisted him to his feet and guided him to the bed where she had been moments earlier. Avad practically collapsed onto the mattress and amusingly flopped onto his side as Aloy lifted his legs under the covers. “Sleep well, Avad,” she whispered as he fell back asleep, gently brushing his hair away from his face. Quietly she gathered her things, using her focus to find the hidden entrance to the tunnel. The bookcase was louder than she wanted, so she hastily slipped through and closed it again before anyone could come in and investigate.

There was enough candle left in the lantern for use, so Aloy relit it and promptly made her way down the tunnel, careful to check for peering eyes before slipping out of the entrance. Nakoa would wonder where she had been, but unlike the citizens of Meridian, she wouldn’t jump to any conclusions.

With the sun just coming up, the Sun-Priests had begun their morning hymn. It was a fine way to start her day, seeing Avad—even if he was half asleep—and listening to the morning song to the sun. Barely anyone was outside save for fishermen or merchants setting up their shops. Aloy’s cloak covered her hair so no one noticed her. Many were wrapped in cloaks to fight the slight chill that mornings brought anyway. When she arrived at Nakoa’s door, she was not surprised to see the fellow Nora woman already awake and preparing breakfast.

“You were gone all night,” Nakoa stated matter-of-factly, nudging the firewood in her oven to get the flames to rise faster. “At the palace again or did you just wander around the city all night?”

Aloy set down the lantern and took off her cloak, hanging it up on the wall next to the door. She saw no reason to lie. “I went to see Avad,” she admitted, “so that we could discuss a certain rumor….”

“Ah.” Nakoa nodded in understanding. The rumor had spread faster than a sandstorm. The fire crackled and she stood up, moving to cut up some fresh fruit she had purchased from the fruit merchant. He started his sales earlier than any other merchant. “And what did he say? I personally agree with you. It had to have been a servant or palace guard. No one else had the access nor the lack of discretion to start a rumor like that.”

“Yeah, Avad felt the same way. He actually apologized for it.” Aloy came over and began preparing some bread. “I told him he didn’t need to, but he felt like he did anyway.”

“Is that normal? He seems rather… genteel.”

“It’s in his nature,” Aloy confirmed. “Avad would not have become king if he saw another way. But what his father did…. He feels pain for that too. The Mad Sun-King killed his own son Kadaman when he defied him.”

Nakoa shook her head. When she was a child she had heard about the heir to the throne being thrown into the Sun-Ring. The next day Prince Avad had disappeared and the mad king Jiran disowned him. Several years had passed before Avad appeared again, attacking Meridian and slaying his father in order to put an end to his brutal reign. The more she heard about the Fourteenth the more she admired him. She could see why Aloy was so fond of him. “I think people forget that he has also suffered,” she murmured sadly. Aloy nodded.

“It weighs down on him every day.” Aloy paused kneading the dough at the realization of her statement. She saw the burden in his eyes every time she visited him and never once wondered what hid behind those dark orbs. Did Avad feel guilt for not acting sooner? For not being able to save his brother?

The two women finished preparing breakfast, baking the bread and cooking meat before enjoying it all with the fruit and a cool cup of water. Aloy felt refreshed, energized, and took up on Nakoa’s offer to hunt together. Normally she preferred to hunt alone but she found over the years that it was getting easier to do it with others as well. They made several fine kills, gathering what they needed and bringing it back to the city. The wares were set up at Nakoa’s shop so Aloy decided it was time to make her own way for a while.

 As she wandered through the crowds she made a stop at the docks, watching the waters of Daybrink lap gently on the shore. With a thought and a desire to enjoy herself for once, Aloy decided to go for a swim. She followed the shoreline of the lake until she found a small cave within the wall of a cliff. She set down her weapons and stripped down to her underclothes, promptly diving into the refreshing water.

The swim allowed her to think about last night in peace. Despite the separation, Aloy and Avad had remained in contact through letters. At first they were somewhat formal, but they became more casual over time. Once Aloy was adept with writing on her own without the help of Balahn, she even let affection slip through. Perhaps more so than she had initially realized, because it seemed every time the pair had gotten together lately they had gotten rather intimate. A touch of the hand was no small matter for her, especially when considered how gentle Avad’s touch was compared to everyone else’s. Anyone else who had managed to touch her was firm. When captured by the Shadow Carja, she had been handled roughly. But Avad, he had held her hand as if she were made of fine silk.

 _Where is this going?_ Aloy pondered to herself. Was Avad aware what was transpiring between them or did he remain ignorant? She couldn’t figure out which option was bad and which was good. By the All-Mother, the man was constantly on her mind.

Aloy floated a while longer until she felt the pangs of midday hunger. She hadn’t heard the priests sing, but perhaps she was too far away to pick up their tune. She dragged herself out of the water and dried off, eating and dressing at the same time. She wanted to get back to Meridian and see if any news awaited her.

Her trek back to the city was uneventful, which was just as well. Aloy wasn’t necessarily in the mood for anything to happen during her free time right now, although she would step up to help if the need arose.

When she returned to the apartment, Nakoa had just finished eating herself, her wares selling out rather quickly. “Enjoyed your swim?” she asked, indicating to Aloy’s wet hair.

“I did.” She set down her effects and sat on her bed mat on the floor. “I found this little cave that’s good for leaving your things if you ever plan on swimming in the Daybrink. Very private. I can show where it is if you like.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that offer.” Nakoa had swum in the lake many times, mostly in the evening when there was less people, but if Aloy found a good spot for daytime swimming, she would definitely exploit that information. “Hey, some guy from the palace came over again. He said to give you this,” she continued, handing Aloy a sheet of metal with glyphs written on it. There was no royal seal.

_To she who sees the unseen,_

_Find me at the place where kings are hidden. Midnight. Bring a blanket._

_~A_

Aloy couldn’t help but chuckle at the last part. It would probably be wise to bring a blanket this time around. It would be far more comfortable to sit on that than on her cloak and she just might fall asleep on him again. She read the lines of the note several times. As for the first, she recognized the line. It was what Avad had referred to her when Marad first brought her to the king. For the second, it was clear where the location was. It gave Aloy a certain thrill that he wished to see her again. The tunnel was a safe place known by very few other than themselves and it would shield her from further rumors with malicious intent.

“Looks like you’re going to the palace again,” Nakoa hummed knowingly. “Should I pack you something? There’s nothing like having something good to eat when sneaking away with a man.”

Aloy would have smacked Nakoa with the letter but didn’t want to give her fellow Nora the satisfaction, so instead she stashed it with the other letters from her friends that she had kept over the years. “Sure, why not?” she replied instead. It wouldn’t hurt to introduce Avad to some Nora cuisine. He might like it.

The pair made dinner together and ate it before making some midnight snacks for the secret meeting. Soon Aloy was resting on the bed with a book in hand as she waited for the sun to set and for the moon to rise. Nakoa had taken up drawing for her own spare time, so when the moon had reached its zenith she barely acknowledged Aloy as the redhead took up her belongings and left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone liked the little Nil cameo? I want to have him more involved in future chapters, but that will be a while yet, I'm afraid. I'm still figuring out exactly how and why he'll be involved.  
> We've met Lord Mahir, who will definitely be a political antagonist throughout this story. Aloy might punch him, which would be very satisfying.... We'll meet more newbies here and there both friend and foe. If you haven't noticed already, this is going to be HZD: Game of Thrones style. Just without the dragons. lol  
> So far I'm doing pretty good about posting once a week. Let's hope that doesn't change any time soon. I'm still ahead in written chapters, so that will help a ton. I stay up way too late to be healthy. Eh.  
> (Yes, Vanasha and Uthid did the thing. lol Not married, but I like the idea of them together. I am absolutely shameless.)  
> Can we appreciate the Aloy/Avad bonding and the HAND HOLDING?! I couldn't resist doing that. What can I say? I love my babies and the babies need love. <3


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sunday, another chapter. I think y'all are going to lose it this time around. :P  
> Things start happening this chapter in more ways than one. It's time to get the ball rolling. *cracks knuckles*  
> Eh, I don't have much else to say, so off you go. Enjoy! :D

Several weeks had gone by, and as the weather cooled with crops being harvested, Avad found that all he could think about was Aloy. They visited each other often in the tunnel, sometimes talking or sometimes sitting in blissful silence. It became their private sanctuary, someplace where they were free to truly be themselves. Avad would sometimes reveal something about his childhood or early adulthood, wanting to share everything with her. It took her longer to open up to him. He was patient; he knew she had been through much. He couldn’t imagine living in a society where a newborn infant was cast out for not having a mother. He was curious to know if Aloy ever found out about her parentage, but it was better to let her tell him in her own time than to pressure her.

The rumor surrounding the two disappeared just as quickly as when it had first appeared. Clearly their new way of meeting each other was working. Only Aloy’s friend Nakoa knew of their secret rendezvous trips, which she promised she would take to her grave. Avad had a sneaking feeling that Marad also somehow knew, but his spymaster hadn’t alluded that he did. Perhaps he was waiting to see what the secret meetings would lead to. Or perhaps he knew nothing at all.

Right now Avad was sitting in a meeting with his council, listening to them each present the most important matters of the day. Peace with the Shadow Carja remained shaky. None of the leaders of the splinter group were willing to bow to Avad, stating that no true Sun-King would slay his predecessor. Avad had sighed after the letter was read to the men in the room. To this day his initial decision had pained him. He wanted more than anything for his father to have listened to reason, to put an end to the Red Raids and the sacrifices. He wished that the Sun would bring Kadaman and his mother back, but it seemed not even the Sun could raise the dead.

Lord Mahir had a friend in General Abir, who reminded the king that it was high time to find a consort or otherwise collect new women for the harem. Avad blanched at the latter. He had no use or any desire for a harem. When he ascended the throne he swiftly dissolved its core purpose, particularly considering the fact that most of those women he “inherited” from his father. The women with nowhere to go or young children—his siblings—were free to stay while those who wished to were allowed to leave.

General Ovid, one of the Carja soldiers that had followed Avad into exile, rolled his eyes. The king doesn’t need another reminder that he requires heirs. It was a matter of finding the right woman to be queen, and “no prim and proper Carja lady,” as he said, is going to do the job right with money and nobility alone. Meridian was in a new age. They needed a queen who would be good with the people from all tribes. Someone who could obtain respect through her works and not her bloodline.

Many at the table had murmured in agreement. It was clear that times were changing and the monarchy had to change with it. Meridian was no longer a city just for Carja, as all the surrounding tribes had its members as residents of the Holy City now. They all expected different things from the king, especially if he wished to prove himself to those still embittered by the Red Raids.

After the meeting was over Marad and Ovid had stayed behind at the Sun-King’s request. He needed to speak with them privately. Erend would have stayed as well but Vanguard matters had to be addressed. Once Avad was certain that they were alone, he spoke openly. “I’m getting tired of being hammered about this subject,” he ranted, pushing back his seat to stand. He removed his ceremonial headdress, which he secretly hated wearing. The damned thing was so heavy. “They are so keen that I find a wife and all they offer are Carja noblewomen who are of no use to the Sundom.”

Marad rubbed his chin, pulling out some reports he had received the past few days. “I did some scoping around, Your Radiance,” he told Avad, handing over a list. “Carja women, of course, but also those with high standing from other tribes. Some of the berating will calm down once you start actively looking for a bride. I know it’s a nuisance but unless you intend to name Itamen your heir, the time for waiting around has long passed.”

“It’s as you say. They chide me as if I am still a boy,” Avad retorted. He could tell that some on the list had been included merely to placate the likes of Lord Mahir and his allies as both of the nobleman’s daughters were listed at the very top. He recognized other names, women he knew since childhood and girls half his age. One name made his heart skip. There, etched at the very bottom of the page, were glyphs that spelled out Aloy’s name. “Aloy?” he murmured, not meaning to speak aloud.

Ovid quirked an eyebrow at Marad in curiosity. He had heard the rumors and knew the king had affection for the Nora huntress, so he began to wonder if there was more to Avad’s friendship with Aloy than he initially thought. “The Nora outlander is surprisingly popular among the populace, Your Radiance,” the general informed the Sun-King. “Many men in the army respect her too, especially the Vanguard.” As a general he was privy to the army’s feelings toward certain public figures. They respected their king well enough but Aloy could easily join their ranks if she wished and she would garner no complaints from even the most hardened of soldiers.

“That comes to no surprise,” Avad murmured. “She’s an amazing woman.” He didn’t do a very good job hiding the warmth in his voice. His minded drifted back to the Battle of the Spire. Even in their darkest hour, even as he saw the fear and worry in her bright eyes, she had charged headfirst into the danger. Aloy had been determined to put an end to Helis and HADES, and she succeeded.

“Your Radiance.” Avad looked up from the document to his most valued adviser. “I hate to ask, but what exactly is…. Is there something transpiring between you and the Nora Seeker?” Marad didn’t wish to pry into his sovereign’s private life, but this was a matter of public affairs now. Avad could avoid this no longer and if anything, Marad was intent on ensuring the young king’s success in this matter.

Avad didn’t really have an answer. “We’re friends,” he started, unsure how to proceed. He didn't dare tell Marad or Ovid about how he and Aloy had been secretly meeting each other in the tunnels underneath the palace these past weeks.

“We know that, sire,” Ovid interrupted. Avad glanced at the general warily.

“What else do you expect me to say?”

“We don’t expect you to say anything, Your Radiance,” Marad added, giving Ovid a stern look. “But I don’t wish to pursue one path when another has already been traveled.”

Avad stood still and pondered, ignoring Marad and Ovid as they awaited his reply. He and Aloy had gotten much closer over the weeks. Often they had wound up with hands intertwined or a head resting on the other’s shoulder as they conversed. Avad realized now that he was falling for her, real and true, but the main worry was whether Aloy’s feelings were the same. Did she continue to view him as only a friend or was there something else there? “Let’s reconvene tomorrow,” he decided, still somewhat in a daze. “I need to… I have questions in need of answering.” He said nothing more as he exited the room, leaving Marad and Ovid to exchange glances in confusion.

 

Several hours later, Aloy watched a scrap of metal slide underneath the door to Nakoa’s apartment etched with the symbol of the sun underground while a crescent moon hung above. With a smile, she knew what it meant. Nakoa had gotten so used to Aloy slipping away at night to visit Avad that she didn’t bat an eye at her friend’s disappearances.

The moon was barely a sliver in the sky this night which made Aloy’s ability to sneak past the city guards far easier. She could reach the tunnels blindfolded now, so often had she taken this path to the Palace of the Sun. By the time she had arrived at the center of the tunnel, Avad was already there waiting for her. It seems he had come far earlier than usual. Instead of a lone lantern, he had a series of candles dotted across the ground. He was seated on a beautifully woven blanket and a basket full of rich food was set next to him.

“You’ve been busy,” Aloy mused with a glint of humor in her tone. She put down her lantern and sat down on the blanket, face to face with the Sun-King. Avad chuckled at her statement. His hands were slightly shaky as he began laying out the food beside him. Aloy wondered why.

“I had to feign illness all afternoon in order to get food for later without raising questions,” Avad informed her. “It has been a while since I skipped a meal.”

“I’m sure it has.”

The food looked delicious and tasted even better. Honey-glazed rabbit was the main entrée joined with freshly seasoned vegetables and sweet dates. Avad even managed to sneak a flask of Carja wine as well. Sugared almonds were within a metal container for them to nibble on as they washed down their meal. “Frankly, I did all this so that you would… relax some,” Avad whispered, so quietly Aloy almost didn’t hear it. He was gazing at his hands shamefully.

“Why is that?” Aloy asked, concerned. What did she need to be relaxed for?

“There is something you and I need to discuss, and I’m afraid it’s rather urgent on my part.” Avad finally looked up, his eyebrows pushed together in anxiety.

“Explain then. I’ll listen.” Aloy situated herself more comfortably, leaning forward as she awaited Avad to start.

Avad dreaded this but he knew he couldn’t avoid it forever. In any case, it was better to tell her now than for her to find out about it from someone else. Carefully, he told her of his situation: his duty as a king to find a queen and how Aloy had wound up on Marad’s list of women with most potential. Aloy’s eyes had widened in surprise. She couldn't possibly see how she could fit the bill. _Even after all this time, after all she has done, she is still humble,_ Avad thought to himself fondly.

Now for the hard part. “Aloy, I have something that I must confess in light of all this. Ever since your return, I discovered that the feelings I had for you all those years ago did not disappear, but instead merely… put on hold. But then I saw you again, heard your voice, felt the touch of your hand. Our secret meetings together did nothing to deter my feelings but instead made them grow stronger. I know that before you had no interest in me, and perhaps you still don’t, but you must know that I... I wish to be with you. To be yours and for you to be mine. Not because of my duties as king or because of some unspoken obligation, but because I _want_ you.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, Avad feeling braver the more he spoke. Aloy was silent and still, processing everything that this man had just confessed to her. His heart hammered heavily in his chest.

Aloy had been conteomplating her own feelings these past couple months. She remembered when Avad had first approached her three years ago, his grief over Ersa’s death clouding his judgement and clinging to the first thing that reminded him of the Oseram woman. Aloy had been quick—albeit gentle—to put him in his place, something no one else would have done. Avad had been understanding, grateful, and repentant. The issue was forgotten. But something was different now. They had both changed the past three years and their reunion had borne the fruits that such a separation could create. Without realizing it until rather recently, Aloy noticed that he was all she thought about lately. She had developed feelings for him. At this moment, Avad’s confession was a relief. She thought she was going crazy.

The silence between them had begun to feel painful. Avad worried his lip with his teeth, doing his best to keep his mouth shut while Aloy contemplated his confession. Finally she reached forward and grasped his hands into hers. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that,” she murmured, both a softness and a ferocity gleaming in her eyes. Avad didn’t pause to think this through, instead leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to hers. He could tell Aloy had never been kissed before. No matter, she would learn. He planned to kiss her many times. All he could think about now was the sweet taste of her mouth accompanied by the softness of her lips.

Aloy’s heart had sputtered the second Avad’s mouth touched hers. His own lips were soft, the taste of wine just as sweet on her tongue. She had seen couples kiss, but to do the act herself was not what she ever imagined herself doing. She found herself pulled into Avad’s arms, his body surprisingly warm given the cooler temperature around them. Aloy pulled away, breathing softly. Her heart was calming down but she knew Avad could feel her shaking. “That was amazing,” she breathed, looking up into his eyes.

“Even better,” Avad counteracted, reaching up to brush away her lovely hair from her face. He thanked the Sun for finally giving him a small piece of paradise, but he was no fool. Sooner or later shadow would cross their path. All they could do was do everything in their power to unsure the darkness didn’t last. “Well, I know what to tell Marad now.” He laughed and Aloy joined him, her head resting under his chin as she curled up against him.

“Why? Was he asking about me?” she teased.

“Actually, yes. I doubt he’s as unaware about our rendezvous trips to the tunnels as we initially thought.”

Aloy hummed thoughtfully. Marad _could_ be an ally should Avad and she choose to go public with this. Her unease was that his desire to put Meridian first above all things could just as easily turn him against them. “I doubt it,” she agreed. “So, what do we do now?”

Avad thought for a moment. “I think we should keep this quiet first but slowly reintroduce you to the court,” he suggested. “I have no desire to repeat what Ersa and I did, with all the secrecy and lies. You and I have sacrificed much for our tribes. Why can’t we be allowed this one slice of happiness?”

Aloy was inclined to agree. She had no desire to keep this under wraps forever, but to bring it public now could be dangerous for both of them. Their situation was precarious. As Avad said, they needed to do this slowly, but this time their relationship would sooner or later be known to the world. “A gradual reintroduction it is then.”

“Very well.” With his fingers, Avad lifted Aloy’s chin and tenderly kissed her again. “I suppose we will have to concoct an excuse for you to show up at my door tomorrow.”

Aloy smirked deviously. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

“Good.”

 

“You want me to _what_?”

Aloy rolled her eyes at Erend. She had made her plan perfectly clear. “Escort me to the palace,” she repeated with a huff. “Use whatever excuse you have to. I’ve been helping you uncover some plot by the Tenakth tribe or something, I don’t care, as long as it makes sense to prying ears.”

Erend looked at his friend in befuddlement. “And why exactly do you want to enter the palace under the guise of something made up?” Avad had seemed a little off today and now Aloy was acting strange as well. What was up with that?

“Remember those rumors when I first arrived in Meridian? I don’t exactly want to stir the pot,” Aloy explained. It was a half-truth but not necessarily a lie. While she and Avad had secretly established a romantic relationship, no one needed to know about that yet. In the meantime, Aloy had to create a prominent presence for herself amongst the courtiers. She thought it was a bit odd. Either people liked her or they didn’t, but her ways weren’t the same as those of the Carja.

“That makes sense, I guess.” Erend shrugged, not thinking more of it. “Okay, fine. Come on. I guess we gotta look urgent, right?”

Erend led the way with Aloy hot on his heels, barking at complaining nobles about how it was urgent matters regarding the city’s safety and that he and Aloy needed to speak with the king right away. The captain of the Vanguard’s presence made the notion far more plausible so the nobles shut their mouths, but by the time they were in front of Avad at the audience balcony, all urgency had disappeared.

Avad did everything in his power not to burst out laughing. He could hear the yelling even from where he was, Erend looking frazzled and Aloy red in the face. Aloy’s plan had seemed ridiculous last night, but it had worked, so that was all the mattered.

“You should have taken to the stage, Erend,” Avad complimented his captain with an amused glint in his dark orbs. “That was quite the performance.”

“Yeah, well, it was Aloy’s idea,” Erend offered with a shrug.

“I know.” Avad broke his mask for a moment to give Aloy a knowing smirk as he stood up.

“What is going on with you two?” Erend demanded. It was like both Aloy and Avad decided to drink this morning and had completely addled their brains in the process.

Avad reverted his gaze to his friend. “I wish to make the court comfortable with Aloy’s presence again,” he admitted. Aloy remained stoic as if this was mere business. “If she wishes to stay long-term, I want her to be able to easily access the palace should the need arise. I’ve had enough of nobles with nothing to do but complain about an outlander when she has done more for this city than all of them combined.”

Erend shot a questioning glance at Aloy, who merely nodded. “Consider it making me an unofficial member of the royal spy ring…?” Aloy gave a sheepish grin. “I wouldn’t mind it if people left me out of their mindless gossip either,” she continued.

It was at that moment where Marad strode over, his steps seeming urgent but his face perfectly calm. “That was quite the spectacle, captain,” he crooned casually before turning to the Nora woman. “Aloy, a pleasure. We finally meet again.”

Aloy nodded slightly. “It’s good to see you, Marad,” she responded in turn, although she didn’t like the way he was eyeing her. Always calculating her movements as if intending to learn all of her secrets. She was certain he would keep the knowledge under wraps if he prematurely discovered her relationship with Avad but she had a feeling that one way or another he would formulate personal opinions about it.

“Funnily enough, Your Radiance, we do have a potential threat with the Tenakth tribe, in fact,” Marad announced to the others. Erend widened his eyes. “Aloy is either a bad spy or has marvelous intuition, although I suspect it’s the latter.” He unfurled a small scroll he had clutched in his hand and gave it to Avad.

“She certainly does,” Avad agreed, taking the scroll and reading the details written on the paper. It seemed the tribe to the south had rebuilt its strength and intended to push against the Sundom’s territory limits once again. The Tenakth lived for warfare and were perhaps the Carja’s main enemy prior to the Red Raids. “Ah, this could mean yet another war. Do you trust your source to be truthful and correct?”

“I do.” The scroll was handed over to Erend first and then Aloy. Avad meanwhile nodded in approval before sneaking a glance at Aloy. Concern was etched into her features. The Carja were sick and tired of war along with every other clan. The Tenakth alone seemed to have a relentless will to spill blood and create havoc.

“If you need my help….” Aloy didn’t finish, knowing the others would understand her offer.

“I will keep you informed,” Marad assured her before turning to Avad. “Your Luminance, I will take my leave.”

With the spymaster gone, Erend finally spoke up again. “That was weird,” he said with an amused chuckle. “Who would’ve thought, eh Aloy?” Aloy did find it rather amusing, although the threat itself was no laughing matter.

Avad chuckled. “It’s as Marad said, Aloy has marvelous intuition,” he echoed, giving Aloy a fond smile. “Erend, if you don’t mind, I wish to speak with Aloy for a moment in private. It will only take a few moments.”

“Uh, sure.” Erend gave Avad another confused look before leaving the balcony, giving the two some much-needed privacy.

Finally alone, Aloy reached forward and pulled Avad into a soft kiss. The action caught him by surprise but he happily obliged, fingers curling into her soft red hair. Aloy hated his ceremonial garb; it got in the way. They pulled apart, Avad nuzzling her adoringly. “Another war,” he complained, his façade as a king gone for now.

“We will prevail,” Aloy assured him confidently, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Have you ever met any Tenakth?” Avad wished to see if Aloy had further information he could use to put an end to a war before it starts or at least find a boon.

“Several. Not very nice,” Aloy interjected with a shrug. “I journeyed to their lands while I was visiting all the different tribes. It didn’t take me long to figure out that I needed to stay out of their way. I also personally interacted with one. Her name was Ullia and she had escaped Sunstone Rock. The commander there, Janeva, asked me to go after her and do what needed to be done. She put up a good fight, I’ll give her that. Certain Tenakth customs are… distasteful.”

Avad thought deeply, his hand resting lightly on her waist. “My ancestor once defeated the Tenakth. Surely we can do so again.”

The sound of approaching footsteps forced them to pull apart. “Your Radiance,” a guard started, “your next audience.” The guard bowed and turned away to reveal an awaiting noblewoman wishing to ask Avad for some favor or another.

Aloy gave Avad a quick nod. “I’ll see you later then.” She walked away, ignoring the noblewoman as she rattled off whatever it was she wanted. Aloy’s strides were slow as she thought deeply about the circumstances they had found themselves in. She could just make out Avad’s soothing voice although she couldn’t quite pick up what he was saying. Out of the corner of her eye the Nora noticed that someone was staring at her.

“Can I help you?” Aloy interrogated, noting that it was one of the Carja generals although she couldn’t remember which one.

“General Abir,” the man said, extending his hand. Aloy shook it. She remembered him. He was one of the generals involved at the Battle of the Spire. She felt he was a good general but found him to be a bit elitist toward her.

“I remember you,” Aloy responded aloud as they dropped their hands. “I appreciate your help during the battle. Your leadership was paramount to keeping the death bringers at bay.”

“I want nothing but the best for Meridian,” Abir responded, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes scanned the Nora girl. He had discovered that she was included on Blameless Marad’s list of potential queens and wished to know what it was about a Nora savage girl that made it so, but for now he was here for another purpose. “You and the Sun-King seem close.”

“We’re friends.” Aloy said it perhaps a little too quickly, but she didn’t like his tone. “We’ve been through a lot together.”

Abir nodded nonchalantly. “We all have,” he hummed darkly, his eyes staring at her as if to pierce into her very soul. “Listen, Miss Aloy, I have a proposition for you. Everyone knows you have Avad’s ear, perhaps you could do something for me the next time you see him.”

Aloy quirked an uncertain eyebrow. “Depends on what it is. I’m not an errand girl.”

“Of course not.” Abir smirked and handed her a bag of shards. “My Lord Mahir has two beautiful daughters, and as I’m sure you know, the king must obtain a wife. It would do us a great honor if you mentioned the ladies to Avad and… persuaded him to choose either one.”

Aloy balked, a scoff of disgust in her throat. “You can keep your shards,” she hissed, shoving the purse against his chest, “and Avad can make his own decisions. If you want him to marry one of those girls so badly, tell him yourself.” She could barely contain her rage, a foreign sense of possession hitting her in the gut. Avad was hers alone. Aloy hated politics already. It could be so easy to tell General Abir that the Sun-King was already taken, but she would not speak those words. Neither she nor Avad were ready for marriage yet, not even close, and so long as he remained unspoken for there would be a risk of her losing him. Aloy would have to play politics well if she wished to keep him.

Abir raised defensive hands, pocketing the purse. “My, you are a feisty one,” he purred, making Aloy’s skin crawl. “But don’t think I can’t see the look in your eyes. You may desire the king, but you’ll be lucky if you become one of his concubines. May the Sun light your way.” He stalked off. He had expected her to at the very least take the money but perhaps the Nora had higher standards than he had initially thought.

Once the general had disappeared from her sight, Aloy leaned against the wall and exhaled deeply. She had to be careful the next time she was with Avad in public. If Abir could sense that she felt something special for the Sun-King, who else would figure it out? How long after that would people realize she and Avad had been sneaking away together during the night?

When Aloy met with Avad in the tunnel later that night she informed him of her encounter with the general and her worries following the conversation. Avad never liked the man. He was more loyal to Lord Mahir than to his own king, but he was a good general, and especially right now he needed good generals in the army.

“We will just have to be more careful,” Avad replied soothingly, taking Aloy’s hands into his and caressing the back of them with his thumbs. “As for Lord Mahir, he has been pestering me about his daughters even when Kadaman was still alive. The elder sister has spent ten years wasting her youth away because her father can’t stand the thought of neither women becoming queen.”

“Or at least a concubine,” Aloy muttered.

“Yes, that too.” Avad grimaced. The existence of the harem was yet another tradition he had been trying to get rid of, but the practice was popular with nobles because it gave them a chance to be a grandparent to a prince or princess and hold even more power. Avad’s father had had many children with concubines. He could still remember the faces of his half-siblings, although most of them had either died in their youth or disappeared entirely following the rebellion. The rest were very young, most around Itamen’s age. “Aloy, you must know that I’ve never set foot in the harem since I was a boy. There has only ever been one woman before you,” he assured her.

Aloy didn’t doubt him. Avad was not a liar and he had never struck her as the time to enjoy the company of multiple women that he had no feelings for. “I do know,” she assured him, “but that doesn’t mean I like knowing the harem is there at all.”

Even with his prior mindset Avad had no idea what one man needed with so many women when one should be enough. This sentiment was especially strong when his mother was still alive and he witnessed his father kiss and grope some servant girl during a meal. “Another aspect of being the Sun-King that I wish to abolish completely,” he stated firmly. “My ancestors and I were never gods and I want the entire populace to understand this. My father is the supreme example of why it’s dangerous to consider men as gods and allow them absolute power.”

“One day the people _will_ understand. Maybe not in your lifetime, but I know it will in the lifetime of some of your earliest descendants.” Avad smiled gratefully at Aloy’s voice of confidence. She was as steady as the course of the sun, unshaking in her beliefs and seeing the best in people. If only people could see her for who she truly was and not base her value on the circumstances of her upbringing. She hadn’t told him why she had been an outcast since infancy but he was without doubt that the fault wasn’t with her. How could it be?

Avad leaned down and pressed a kiss on the back of Aloy’s hand. “You’re a magnificent woman, Aloy,” he murmured against her skin.

Aloy shivered at the kiss. He certainly knew how to make her toes curl in sheer delight. “You need to believe in yourself more, Avad,” she insisted softly, pressing their foreheads together. “You are doing an amazing job as king. It’s just as you said: ‘change won’t come in a single sunrise.’”

Avad lifted his head from hers and gazed at her with wide eyes. “You remember that?” he asked in astonishment.

“I remember everything. Now come here.”

Avad’s breath hitched as Aloy pulled him forward, pressing their lips together firmly. He was quick to adapt, pulling her firmly against his strong body. He remained mindful of where he placed his hands. More than anything he wished to feel the scope of her body, to touch her hard muscles and supple curves, but he knew it wasn’t time yet for either of them to cross that line. Not to mention he'd much rather make love to her on his lavish bed than on a cold tunnel floor. Aloy was seemingly less mindful, letting her hands run across his chest and arms. “By the Sun, you’re beautiful,” Avad crooned in her ear, heart hammering in his chest like an Oseram at the forge.

Aloy caressed his cheek with her fingers, tracing the tips over his mouth. “So are you,” she murmured warmly. It was not normally a term one used when referring to an attractive man, but surely there wasn’t a more handsome man in all the tribes. His eyes were warm and deep with their dark color, cheekbones that could cut metal, and his skin tone was that of rich soil. But it wasn’t just his looks that made him beautiful; it was also his heart.

Before their lips could meet again, the sound of approaching made both of their eyes widen before pulling away from each other, hastily attempting to appear as if nothing had happened. Avad rose to his feet and placed himself in front of Aloy, prepared to chastise whomever it was that had invaded a secret tunnel and their private place. But he didn’t have to.

“Your Radiance. Aloy.” Marad set down his own lantern, noting Avad’s protective stance. His presumptions had been correct. The king was indeed in a romantic relationship with the Nora huntress. “Forgive me for… interrupting, but there is a matter of great urgency. Aloy, since you’re already here, you might as well come with us as I doubt this meeting will remain a secret from you for very long.”

Sharing a glance, the couple quickly picked up their things. Aloy put on her cloak so that it would appear as if she had been brought in from the outside, Avad discarding his own as well as his lantern in his bedchamber so that it looked like he had remained in there. Marad led them down the halls of the palace to a large room that Aloy had never been in before. The sound of men’s voices echoed throughout and she was painfully aware that she was the only woman in the room, Vanasha’s and Nasadi's usual seats remaining empty. The second she pulled off the hood of her cloak, the men’s voices had stopped.

“His Luminance, Sun-King Avad and his ally, Aloy of the Nora,” Marad announced unnecessarily. Everyone knew who they were. As Avad made his way to the head of the table, Aloy was offered a seat between Erend and General Ovid.

Erend leaned in and whispered in Aloy’s ear. “How did Marad find you so fast?” he asked curiously, as Marad had initially left only a few minutes earlier to retrieve the king.

“I’ve given up figuring out how Marad finds out what he does so fast. Retrieving me is probably a trivial matter for him,” Aloy responded, dodging the question expertly.

“No matter,” Ovid interrupted, causing Aloy to look over to the other general she recognized from the battle. “What matters is that we have one of the most adept fighters in the region to confer with.” While Aloy knew Ovid couldn’t possibly know where she really had been, his interjection had distracted Erend from pressing the matter further.

“Gentlemen,” Avad bellowed calmly after whispering briefly with Marad, halting the last of everyone's conversations. “Aloy,” he continued, offering her a nod of acknowledgement. “I have been dragged away from some much-needed rest and solitude and can only assume this has something to do with the Tenakth threat.” He turned to Marad, who nodded in confirmation. "Like the other tribes, they had been beaten down for a time due to the destruction caused by the death bringers three years past, but given their history, we shouldn’t be so surprised that they’re already back on their feet. Reports from Marad suggest they are amassing their forces for an attack on our border, but we have yet to obtain any information about when this will take place and exactly how many we’re dealing with.”

It was one thing for Aloy to have spoken with Avad as king in a private meeting, but the way his voice carried in a meeting full of nobles and officers was another matter. His voice was powerful, his posture erect as if ready to conquer the world. Had they been alone Aloy was certain she would have tackled him again then and there. _What a strange thought…_ she mused to herself.

“Your Radiance, if I may.” Heads turned to see Lord Mahir rise to his feet. Avad indicated that he could speak. “I mean no offense, but for what reason is the Nora girl here? I understand that she is a, uh, _friend_ of yours, but she has no standing within the court nor with the army.” Aloy fought back every urge to stand up and deliver a blow to the nobleman’s gut, but she stayed seated. She could already see fire burning in Avad’s eyes, a rare rage that not even she expected.

“Aloy saved this city and its population from complete destruction. If it weren’t for her, we would never have been prepared for the Shadow Carja’s attack and the machine HADES would have killed all humankind with his death bringers. She has helped many of Meridian’s citizens, both noble and common, Carja and outlander. Without her, Vanasha’s plan to rescue my brother and step-mother from Sunfall would most likely have failed. If there is anyone outside of this court who deserves a seat in this meeting, it’s her.” Avad had to use every ounce of his inner strength not to shout the man out of the room. While all he said was the complete truth, the piece he left out was the fact that she was the most important person in the city to him. She knew what it was like to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders, to be looked upon as something more than human. Aloy kept him balanced and remain in touch with the outside world. Without her, he was lost.

“If anyone else has something has something to say about Aloy, I’ll knock out your teeth,” Erend growled, standing up with a fist curled next to his waist. Like hell he’d like someone speak ill of his friend.

“Erend, enough,” Aloy hissed, grabbing his arm and nudging him to sit back down. Then she turned to Mahir. “Listen. I don’t recall seeing you during the whole mess with the Eclipse and HADES. Just because I’m a Nora doesn’t give you the right to belittle me. I don’t give a damn about your insults; I’ve heard it all my life. Your titles mean nothing. It doesn’t make you special. Face your enemies on a battlefield first, and _then_ you can determine my right to be here, but until then, you can seal your lips.” She had risen to her feet during her own small rant, staring Mahir down to the point where he felt that the Moon itself would shadow his life to the end of his days. He had seriously underestimated the savage girl. No one else spoke in his defense, not even General Abir. Slowly he sat back down, cheeks colored from the public shaming he had just received. There was nothing he could say or do in this moment to intimidate her.

Avad looked on, a look of pride on his face as he watched Aloy brilliantly defend herself. _She looks every inch a queen,_ he thought to himself before faltering. _Too soon. Too soon._

Once everyone’s blood had cooled, Marad spoke up again, “I have received a new report earlier this evening, which is why I asked you all to come in the first place.” He was completely unshaken by the Carja noble and Nora brave coming to blows. “It seems whatever is left of the Shadow Carja has handsomely paid the Tenakth tribal leaders to invade the Sundom. No doubt the goal is to weaken us so that they can infiltrate us and take over. The Tenakth, of course, are allowed to claim anything they wish during their invasions, ranging from objects to slaves. They have a practice of capturing children to raise as their own as well, I believe. Meridian is at great risk.”

The room was filled with murmurs. The majority of innocents who were forcibly incorporated into the Shadow Carja were now safe in the region of the Holy City, but many nobles and a large portion of the priesthood still held allegiance to the old regime of the Mad Sun-King. A lot of wealth remained in the hands of the Eclipse elite, but they seemed to be incredibly desperate in order to ask help of the Tenakth. For them, the best-case scenario was that Itamen would be kept alive so that they could once again use him to legitimize themselves. Aloy knew that if all else failed the Eclipse would hunt down Avad’s last remaining half-brothers and find one suitable enough to put in his stead.

“How shall we prepare?” Avad asked, looking at his military advisors, Erend, and Aloy.

“We need to amass the army and draft the young men. Since we don’t know how large this Tenakth horde is, I’d prefer that we prepare with a cushion beneath us,” General Ovid recommended.

“I could infiltrate Sunfall, see what the Eclipse have in their plans that we don’t know already,” Aloy suggested. Avad clenched his jaw. He didn’t want her anywhere near Sunfall again while the Shadow Carja still possessed it, but an outburst on his part would be uncouth.

“No Aloy, you’re too recognizable now,” Erend pointed out instead. “Disguise or not, someone’s going to realize you’re not part of the group.”

“Then why don’t we find someone who we can turn to our side? Either we find someone here in Meridian that they won’t question or grab someone at Sunfall who won’t mind changing sides.” Either way, they needed information from the Eclipse. Not all the answers would lie with the Tenakth.

“I’m sure we can arrange that,” Marad mused aloud, continuously impressed with how sharp Aloy’s mind was. “It could take a little time, but even the Tenakth won't want to invade during the winter. Despite how warm the Sundom can be even in winter, Tenakth territory is far warmer, and our winters can often grow frigid. If there is one thing that tribe is feeble about, it’s the cold.”

Avad nodded in agreement. “Very well, we’ll start with that. Keep me informed, Marad. As for the rest of you, it’s time to go home and get some rest.” He rose to his feet and everyone followed suit, even Aloy despite knowing nothing about the protocol of the court. All bowed as the Sun-King exited—except for Aloy. Instead she gave him one of her sweet smiles as he passed. In a timely maneuver, Avad loosened one of his bracelets and let it drop. The angle allowed it to hit Aloy’s boot, making the sound of impact far more silent. Aloy pretended not to notice, letting the noblemen and generals begin making their own exits before picking it up. Erend was lingering, however, and noticed her pick up one of the king’s ornaments. He pondered over it, wondering if something was going on between his friends.

Avad had some time ago finally opened up to him about the relationship that existed between Ersa and him. It left Erend at a loss, wondering why his own sister had never told him. He understood the politics behind keeping the affair a secret, but he was saddened that his sister couldn’t even trust him with that. Still, as he watched Aloy’s fingers caress the intricate details of Avad’s arm band, he felt happy for them. Ersa’s death had hit the king hard, and seeing him able to move on with another extraordinary woman made him understand a little better. The Oseram Vanguardsman heaved a deep sigh in concern, however. Aloy would have to fight to the death if there was any chance she could have a future with Avad here in Meridian. With a shake of his head he left the council chamber, the massive doors closing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath* AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! THEY DID THE THING. I swear I tried to hold them off a bit longer but A. they're stubborn as hell and B. with so much that will be going on in this fic I felt the need for some time jumps. We'll be skipping weeks or even months from time to time (hopefully not too many) but those gaps will have literally nothing going on (although I plan to publish occasional one-shots to fill in those gaps).  
> Okay, so we have our first hurdle to deal with. It's not a "period piece" without a war or two. lol I chose the Tenakth because of their history with the Carja and I thought an alliance with the last remnants of the Shadow Carja would be interesting. Plus we'll get some warrior goddess Aloy that I know a lot of you are excited for.  
> Mahir is still an ass and we've now met our two main generals, Abir and Ovid. It's time for Aloy to start finding out who her allies are.  
> I finally have some more Erend, but fair warning, he won't be featured half as much as Nakoa until later. But I promise he'll be around. :)  
> I can now say that the ball is officially rolling and I am so excited about it and I can't wait for y'all to keep reading.  
> Anyways, thank you all once again and please feel free to comment! <3


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I hope you all had a good week.  
> It's that time again, a new chapter! We get more Alvad cuteness, I can promise you that. ;)  
> We see a bit more of our regular favorites (Is Nakoa your favorite yet? haha) and some less-than favorites.  
> All right, off you go! ^.^

The time waiting for news regarding the Tenakth had dragged on. In the meantime young men were drafted into the army, being trained to survive against the fighting style of the Tenakth. Aloy posed as an important piece to this puzzle, her experience personally fighting a Tenakth opponent as well as watching them while she was exploring their lands a helpful factor in the men’s training. Avad felt like a caged bird in the meanwhile. The Vanguard had gotten skittish at the idea that the Shadow Carja were out for his blood once more. Only Aloy prevailed in sneaking past their defenses, visiting Avad nearly every night now. The pair had grown even closer than before, their kisses becoming more heated and their touches far less shy. Neither would be surprised if clothes started coming off as well soon enough.

Lord Mahir was getting exasperated. He had begun parading his daughters around the court, constantly bringing them in front of the king at dinners. Avad hadn’t wanted to hit a man in a very long time, but this noble was wearing his patience thin. He finally told his council that he found a woman he was considering for queen, but refused to answer their questions about who it was. “She and I wish to discuss the matter amongst ourselves first before officially coming to you,” he placated them. They were just relieved he was finally doing something about their demands.

Lord Mahir was not relieved. He knew very well that the woman the Sun-King spoke of was not either of his daughters and he had a sneaking suspicion who the harlot was. What did a savage girl know about being queen? He heard that her mother had not claimed her at birth and thus was shunned by her own people. Even savages knew she was a rot to humanity. Surely Avad was completely mad if he was indeed pursuing a relationship with her. It only proved further that he was a false Sun-King.

In the meanwhile, Aloy and Avad had finally opened up to Erend and Marad about what was going on. The two men had grown annoyingly watchful and there was just no way to hide it from them any longer. Marad offered a word of caution. If Aloy had any hopes of staying at Avad’s side, she had to win over the court. Support from the military would certainly help except that was the only easy part. The royal court was another entirely. Noble households have quarreled over power and wealth for centuries, the prestige of a royal marriage the most important of these squabbles. While Aloy had acquaintances amongst various households, that amount was a minority. Having a king for a son-in-law was something most households would not give up very easily.

Vanasha and Talanah became two of Aloy’s most important allies. Vanasha was a trusted friend of the dowager queen as well as Blameless Marad, her work as a spy invaluable to the Sun Court. Talanah carried her family name with her, and allies of the Khane family would surely soon find Aloy worthy enough to follow as well. It was a start, but not enough. Aloy felt like the mountain she had to climb would never reveal its peak.

“The Carja and Oseram shouldn’t wear all that armor. Don’t they know it only slows them down?” Nakoa complained to Aloy as they watched the new recruits train. Aloy shrugged.

“It’s their way,” she answered. “Besides, it’s not speed they’re after. It’s surviving another day.” Nakoa pursed her lips, still unsatisfied. Aloy gave Nakoa a look. “Hey, armor isn’t that bad. I can’t tell you how many times I could have been dead by now if it weren’t for armor.”

The two women were dressed in clothes lined with warm fur. The air in Meridian had a bite this morning and Aloy’s nose was already pink from the cold. _This is nothing to the winds and ice of the Cut or Song’s Edge,_ Aloy reminded herself. She had spent a long period of time in Banuk lands, enduring more freezing nights than she had fingers and toes. This winter seemed it was going to be mercilessly colder than usual, which meant the Tenakth would certainly not come until first thaw at the earliest. Marad was constantly keeping tabs on them through his spies on the border. It seemed that without Helis, there was no clear leader among the Eclipse. Because of that, much of the military planning had been left in the hands of the Tenakth with only a few key elements being paramount to the Shadow Carja’s attention.

The two Nora women drove the trainees to the point of exhaustion. Battles could last for hours and the men needed to be strong if they wished to endure. Avad had even visited the training grounds at one point, his presence boosting morale even higher than usual. He did terribly with cold, Aloy discovered. Last night he had asked her if she was willing to come to his chamber instead of the chilly tunnel. Aloy obliged, bringing hot apple juice that Rost had raised her on. The drink was one Avad had never had before and he instantly loved it. Aloy brought some fur blankets as well, wrapping him up as they cuddled in front of the crackling fireplace.

Aloy was shaken out of her reverie then, remembering where she was. She didn’t have time to daydream about her nights spent with the Sun-King. They only had about three months to train the men before first thaw where they would meet their enemies at the border of the Sundom. Marad wasn’t taking it to chance that the Tenakth would attack from the south. With allies in Sunfall, they could try to surprise the Meridian Carja and attack from the west. Marad and Vanasha’s spy network would take time to uncover whether their enemy would attack from south, west, or both edges of the border. They would deal with this threat first and then Aloy and Avad could concern themselves with matters of the heart.

General Ovid spotted the two Nora women and came over, his armor gleaming in the winter sun. “Ma’am,” he greeted Aloy with a friendly nod. “Miss Nakoa,” he continued, nodding to the other. He admired both greatly, the pair swiftly proving themselves to be amongst the best of warriors. “Would the two of you mind showing the boys the next technique?”

The women consented, drilling the new recruits to their limit. The young men, not caring what tribe Aloy and Nakoa came from, did their best to impress them. Both were among the most beautiful women in the city and many men had propositioned them already. Nakoa rolled her eyes whenever she or Aloy declined offers. “If only they knew what you and Avad were up to,” Nakoa whispered to Aloy with a devilish grin.

“Keep talking like that and _everyone_ will know,” Aloy reminded her with a jab. “When the time is right, you’ll be free to shout to high heaven that you knew the entire time.” Nakoa merely laughed. That was certainly an offer she couldn’t refuse. She took pride in knowing such a big secret.

Despite the cold, Aloy’s body warmed up as she labored during the day, pushing herself to her own limit in order to prepare the drafted men for battle. Many of them had never held a weapon in their life and it was hard to motivate them. A gentle reminder of the last time the Eclipse invaded Meridian seemed to work well enough, however. Nakoa trained the men as well as helped prepare the meals, forever impressed with Aloy’s long-lasting stamina. Aloy had trained since she was six years old so that she could win the Proving and such hard training had prepared her well for what else would follow.

As the sun began to set, the men returned to the barracks while Aloy and Nakoa returned to the city. The generals would remain as well, constantly on the lookout for those who may try to desert the army. The women wrapped up in their warm cloaks and trekked toward Meridian, walking in silence. They were fatigued from their labors, ready for a hot meal and a hot bath. Aloy’s muscles ached and she had even managed a few cuts and bruises from the men she was training. Cold and early darkness caused the citizens of the city to return to their homes much sooner than in the summertime, so the streets were silent.

“I’m starving,” Nakoa announced. She raided her cabinet, grabbing the first piece of food her eyes landed on. Smoked jerky she had prepared last night hung in her mouth as she handed a strip of it to Aloy. The redhead took it gratefully and chewed on the meat. Avad would be up late tonight with paperwork, so it would be a rare night where she didn’t go to see him, and frankly she doubted she’d survive the journey to the palace without collapsing from exhaustion.

“I’ll bathe, you eat, then we’ll switch,” Aloy recommended. Nakoa nodded and began prepping the food while Aloy headed to the back room to pump in the water. She stripped from her chilly clothes and stepped into the warm water, sighing in contentment as the heat soothed her aching muscles. She washed her body and hair, legs curled up close to her torso. It was no royal bathtub, but she and Nakoa weren’t large women so it sufficed. What mattered was that she could clean herself from the sweat and dirt.

As she relaxed in the water, Aloy finally let herself daydream. Avad had grown more tired recently, just as she has, but even in his fatigue his sweet smile would beam whenever he saw her. He would wrap her in his arms, kiss her softly, and whisper words of adoration. As each day passed, the two grew more impatient with their circumstances. Considering that it was winter, they hid out in Avad’s immense bedchamber to stay warm, voices low as they spoke so that they wouldn’t alert the guards of Aloy’s presence.

Aloy smiled to herself as she remembered the morning before last, when she had fallen asleep in Avad’s arms. They had spent the whole night talking about their passions and even some of their secrets, but Aloy had avoided the circumstances of her birth even then. Aloy sighed now and opened her eyes, the water she was immersed in cooling in temperature. She had to tell him sooner or later and all she could do was hope that he would understand.

Finally the huntress got out and drained the water, drying herself and slipping into her sleeping clothes. Nakoa had already finished her meal and once Aloy emerged they switched positions. Aloy’s stomach growled impatiently at her as she prepped her own dinner. The perk to living in a warmer climate than that of the Embrace was that certain foods could still grow in the cold. Aloy remembered her childhood when all that could be consumed during the winter months was meat.

Nakoa reemerged, having taken a much shorter bath than Aloy. “By the All-Mother, you’re slow tonight,” she complained, plopping down on the floor next to Aloy.

“I have a lot on my mind,” was Aloy’s reply before stuffing her mouth like a chipmunk.

“You mean someone,” the blonde corrected with a knowing smirk. “It must be driving you crazy having to sneak around like this.”

“I don’t know how he and Ersa did it for as long as they had,” Aloy agreed complainingly. “Although I have no idea how often they met each other in secret like this.”

Nakoa chuckled and leaned back on her hands. “Just don’t go about comparing yourself to her,” she warned her friend, "not that I'm saying you will. Merely remember that this is a completely different relationship. And I hate to say it, but this seems far more solid. It has the chance of a future.”

Aloy offered a shrug. “Maybe. It’s the politics that annoy me. People think Avad can do whatever he wants just because he’s the Sun-King, but his hands are tied more tightly than you can imagine.”

“Poor Avad,” Nakoa sighed. “Poor _you_.”

Aloy sighed and pushed aside her empty plate, leaning forward onto her knees. “Marad was right about Carja nobles though," the huntress recalled. "They complain about everything. You’d think that with so much at their fingertips, they’d be happier. It seems as if the more you have, the more you want.”

“Careful, you’re starting to sound like the Matriarchs.”

Aloy’s eyes widened frantically. “I’d rather face HADES again.” Nakoa guffawed loudly, Aloy’s clear distaste for the Nora matriarchy doing nothing but humor her. Frankly, she felt the same way.

“Who knows? We may feel differently when we’re old and grey,” Nakoa pointed out. Their bodies would not be strong and able forever, so they should cherish their youth while it lasts. “Hmm, doesn’t matter. I can’t go back to the Sacred Lands and I doubt you want to spend your last years in life with women who only showed you disdain when you first came to Mother’s Heart.”

“No, I don’t,” Aloy agreed numbly. There were only two women she could’ve tolerated working alongside as a matriarch of the Nora. One was dead and the other was sitting beside her. “It makes me sick. I hate that people put higher value on one gender or another. The Banuk has it right at least. They don’t care where you come from, only what you have to offer.”

Nakoa hummed thoughtfully. Perhaps once the temperature warms up she could visit the Cut. The Banuk had always fascinated her and she was interested to see how different their hunting methods were to her own. The fact that Aloy was accepted as a werak chieftain despite her being a Nora only piqued her intrigue further. There was no other machine hunter like Aloy was, that much was certain. Aloy’s name bore much respect at the Lodge. Even the most condescending nobles there had to admit that she was worthy enough to be a member.

“You could bring about a lot of change here,” she finally mused, eyeing her red-haired friend carefully to gauge her reaction. “And if not here, then back at the Embrace. I don’t think you have any idea how much love and respect people have for you, how much weight your words and actions carry. You could change the world.”

Aloy turned her head. This was a deep change in topic. “What’s brought this on all of a sudden?” she inquired, both curiosity and confusion blatant on her features.

Nakoa bit her lip. “I know that you prefer to live in the present, but given… certain circumstances, I just wonder how much you’ve thought about the future,” she clarified. “All-Mother knows _he_ has.”

Aloy curled her arms around her legs, eyebrows scrunched together. As much as it pained her, Nakoa was right. Sooner or later she would have to decide if she wanted to stay with Avad or if it was better for her to move on. The thought of any kind of future with him honestly terrified her, not simply because he was a king. Growing up, her only focus had been the Proving. Her early adulthood had centered around finding her mother and then defeating HADES. She had busied her hands for three more years before returning here and now time had slowed down. The Tenakth threat kept her busy these days, but it wasn’t like before. Instead of crashing from exhaustion at night she often curled up into Avad’s amorous arms.

The room had gone quiet since Nakoa had spoken, the minutes dragging on. She knew Aloy was contemplating her words and would not pull out from her thoughts until long into the night, so she blew out her candle and curled into bed. Aloy remained where she was, unmoving save for when she needed to regain circulation in her joints. She laid in bed awake for hours, staring up at the ceiling. Did she see a future with Avad? Something long-lasting and permanent? They had talked about making their relationship public and all that, but the court was demanding for a queen now. Was that something she wanted? She never wanted to be a leader of anything, to be placed on a pedestal above others. She hated that even now the Nora treated her as the Anointed One, the daughter of All-Mother. She didn’t ask for this.

_Neither did Avad._

The small voice appeared to have come out of nowhere and Aloy wanted to smack herself. Here she was, thinking about how she didn’t want to rule over anyone when she had forgotten about Avad. He became king because his father was a monster and his elder brother was dead. He had no choice. He couldn’t control how the populace viewed him unless he started to do things differently. Her choice wouldn’t just affect herself, it would affect this good man.

The realization startled her but only hardened her resolve. Avad needed her. He needed someone who saw him for who he was, who was unafraid to speak to him like a normal human being. He needed someone strong and capable at his side to balance the scales. Nakoa had said so herself: Aloy could accomplish so much here. With that in mind she rose to her feet, dressed, and slipped out once more. She didn’t bother with the lantern or cloak, too much in a hurry to worry about them. She needed to speak to Avad about her realization.

Aloy had no difficulty making her way back to the palace, following the thousands of footsteps she had taken before. She barely noticed the cold or the sensation that someone was watching her. Her mind was set on the issue at hand and it needed to be dealt with. She feared that Avad doubted the strength of their bond and wished to rectify this. He needed to know she was willing to be in this for the long haul.

The creaking of the bookcase felt atrociously loud as Aloy pushed it open, carefully peaking inside. Avad’s chamber was quiet, a dying fire in the fireplace crackling softly. As she pushed inside, the familiar scents of polished wood and honey wafted their way to her nostrils. Aloy breathed it in. Those smells were unique to Avad, reminding her of warmth and comfort.

He was not in bed, instead drooping onto his desk over scattered papers. Aloy sighed pitifully, first adding logs to the fire before addressing the slumbering man. His facial lines were smudged, the tips of his fingers slightly black from ink. Aloy quietly approached Avad, brushing back his hair in affection. “Well, here goes,” she whispered to herself, praying that her years of training and combat would give her strength enough for this. With quite a bit of effort, she managed to slip him into her arms like a cradle, grunting as she hoisted him against her. Avad was no small man; he was about as heavy as those cannons that Petra had crafted. Aloy hated those things.

With great caution the huntress gingerly lowered Avad’s slumped body onto the bed, shaking her worn arms for a moment. The Sun-King must truly be exhausted to not have woken up from all that, Aloy felt. There was no point in disturbing him more, so Aloy blew out the candles and removed her boots before climbing into bed next to him. She curled up into a little ball behind his back, watching his frame shift ever so slightly from his breathing until finally she was lulled to sleep.

 

When Avad woke up the next morning, he felt an awful crick in his neck. Carefully he sat up and stretched, groaning as bones crackled. Frowning, he realized he was still wearing his loungewear, which confused him. He got up, not yet noticing his companion, and stood over to his desk. His last waking memory was bending over his papers, reading reports and requests from his citizens. _How’d I get to the bed?_ Avad thought to himself. He turned to look over to where he was, stopping short as he finally noticed Aloy’s bright red hair just poking out from the blankets. “Aloy?” he wondered aloud, slowly wandering over to her side of the bed.

There she was, the Sun’s light filtering in and making her hair glow alight from its rays. Avad swore he had never seen anything more beautiful. Given her nature, he was certain Aloy normally rose with the sun, but now she did not move. He quietly closed the silk curtains that hung around his bed. She clearly needed the rest, and should anyone wander in he didn’t want them to see her and spread rumors again.

Sure enough a servant wandered in with the Sun-King’s breakfast. He ate his food—far more than one man could eat, quite frankly—and saved the rest for Aloy. He would need to leave her soon. With his last free moments, Avad slipped through the curtains and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling softly at Aloy. She seemed to finally be stirring. Raising his hand, he stroked her long hair, twisting the strands between his fingers. As the citizens viewed him, he was a sun god, but if that was the case, then surely Aloy was a goddess.

“Rest, my moon,” he whispered, gently leaning down to press a loving kiss on her forehead. It seemed that was what finally pulled the Nora from her slumber, hazel eyes blinking sleepily. She groaned softly, peaking up at Avad. “Good morning,” he greeted softly, brushing back her hair.

“Morning,” Aloy hummed back, stifling a yawn. Slowly she sat up and stretched, rubbing her eyes. “What time is it?” She looked around, noticing the room was brighter than it normally was when she woke up.

“The sun has fully risen above the horizon and the morning song has been sung already,” Avad informed her with a chuckle. Aloy blinked sleepily, plumping her pillows and collapsing on top of them. “I have breakfast.”

Those words made Aloy perk up and scrambled out of bed. There was nothing like a hearty meal to get her blood flowing. Avad led her to his desk where the remainder of his food was, tea still hot in its pot. “Let me guess: leftovers?” she inquired as he distributed the food.

“Honestly, they give me far too much food,” Avad grumbled.

Aloy smirked. “I guess I’ll just have to eat the rest then,” she teased. The food was delicious as it always was whenever she ate at the palace. With the amount Aloy ate it would strengthen her for another chilly day with the morning. Her tardiness would earn some inquisitive looks and inquiries, however.

“Back to business, I suppose,” Avad spoke when she had finished, gently pulling her to him. His arms circled around Aloy’s waist, her body temptingly warm. He did his best to avoid such thoughts. Now was not the time for that.

“Yeah, I guess.” Aloy gave a mock sigh in contempt. Avad laughed and tenderly pressed their lips together. Aloy pressed her fingers to his jaw.

The sound of Avad’s doors bursting open caused them to jump away in a panic, but thankfully it was only Erend. “Hey Avad, there’s a—oh, _come on_ , guys.” He faltered upon seeing Avad blushing brightly and Aloy trying to dodge under the nearby desk. “You know, I could’ve been anyone and you didn’t feel like locking the doors?”

“Yes, well, you weren’t anyone else. We’ll just have to be more careful next time,” Avad agreed in relief. He turned to Aloy, who had straightened and folded her arms across her chest.

“I was half asleep,” Aloy defended herself half-heartedly, knowing from the look on Avad’s face that he placed no blame on her.

Erend huffed and shook his head. “Crazy, love-sick pups,” he grumbled to himself. “Anyways, Avad, you’re needed in the throne room. You’ve got some guests.” With that he retreated, shaking his head in befuddlement.

Aloy and Avad glanced at each other, both visibly sighing in relief. “Well, I guess I should let you do whatever Sun-Kings do,” Aloy said, moving to put her shoes on.

“I’m sure you’ll have a lot of explaining to do at the barracks,” Avad replied with a grin. “If you need a sanction from me I can grant you one easily.”

Aloy laughed and shook her head. “Because that will certainly tell them I was busy doing something important instead of crashing on the king’s bed,” she reminded him. “I’m sure Nakoa’s already covered for me. I’ll be fine. You don’t want to keep your guests waiting.” She wondered who Avad’s guests were but figured she’d find out from him later.

“Of course.” Avad reached over and caressed her cheek. “Come by again?”

“Sure.” Aloy leaned in and kissed him a final time before cranking open the bookcase and slipping through, making her exit through the tunnel. Avad sighed and shut the secret door. He doubted they could keep their secret for much longer. He wanted more than private visits in the dark of night. He wanted to be open now, with Aloy at his side. With a discontented sigh, he donned his ceremonial robes and exited his bedchamber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a smidge shorter than I wanted, but whatever. Sometimes that happens.  
> So Aloy's gotten one step closer to figuring out her relationship. Avad's situation has officially hit her, so their partnership (romantically and politically) will become stronger. ^.^  
> I hope you guys realize how painful it was to know that I can never have Avad call Aloy "Moon of my life" because of plagiarism so I simply did "My moon" instead. If any of you guys have other/better ideas, feel free to let me know!  
> Also, raise your hand if you want Erend to burst in on make out sessions in the future. *raises hand*  
> (P.S. Nakoa is a boss. I'm putting it out there right now. lol)  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave a comment. Thank you for all the love and support that you've poured out on this project. It means the world to me. <3


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Another day, another chapter.  
> I may or may not have Game of Thrones playing in the background as I write this. I need to draw the inspiration. :P  
> The plot thickens in this chapter and we see a new side of Avad which I think will fascinate a lot of you, and Aloy's purpose becomes a little more important. *plots evilly*  
> There isn't much left to say now, just scooch your booches and get going. Enjoy the chapter! :D

Cleaned up and dressed, Avad walked to the throne room with two of his Vanguard several steps behind him. Vanasha and one of her agents stood in the center of the room, bowing before their king as he entered. “Vanasha,” he greeted with a smile, nodding toward the man next to her. “Tarek,” he continued, seating himself on his throne. “What brings you here today?”

Vanasha stepped forward and offered him a scroll. “Marad and I have been working tirelessly to determine where our enemies mean to attack us and we believe we finally have a breakthrough. It’s as we feared, Your Radiance,” she informed him with a grim look on her face. “It appears that the Tenakth and Shadow Carja intend to attack both from the south and the northwest. We’re still attempting to uncover which passes the armies intend to take, but in the meantime I would highly recommend strengthening our forces her in case we cannot catch them en route in time. In a number of days Tarek and I will be headed for Sunfall to see if we may be able to dig up further information.”

Avad clenched his jaw as his eyes skimmed over the glyphs in the report, citing what Vanasha was saying. “They mean to spread us thin,” he summed quietly, rolling the scroll back up and handing it back to her. “Speak with Erend as well as the generals. Do all that you can to prepare. And please, be careful while at Sunfall. The last thing I need is two of our best agents taken captive or killed.”

Vanasha nodded and bowed, accepting the scroll as Avad gave it back to her. He knew Marad would have a copy of his own. “As you wish, Your Radiance.” She turned to go, but Avad’s voice cut through at the last moment.

“One more thing,” he spoke. “Send Aloy to me. I must speak with her.” Vanasha quirked an eyebrow, gauging the look on Avad’s face. Unfortunately he was rather good at hiding his emotions, so she couldn’t quite tell if this was for militarily or personal reasons. She nodded again and motioned Tarek to follow her, leaving the king alone with only Marad.

“Is summoning Aloy wise?” the spymaster inquired.

“Yes.” Avad’s voice was firm. “I know you think me careless, but this isn’t about our relationship right now. I need Aloy’s help. She understands our southern enemies better than almost anyone else within my fold.”

Marad merely sighed. “I understand that, Your Radiance, I’m just concerned that by sending for her specifically you will raise some questions. Questions that now is not the time for answering,” he enunciated.

Avad allowed a crack in his mask, eyes narrowing darkly. “When is it ever?” he demanded softly. He felt a swell in his chest. Of anger or mere irritation, he didn’t quite know. “Ersa and I remained eternally silent, and I lost the woman I had loved to a jealous Oseram warlord. Now you’re asking me to do the same again, to hold my tongue and stay my hand. I will not lose Aloy. Not to our enemies and most certainly not to these petty-minded nobles that I have to walk on eggshells for in order to please.”

Marad was surprised by the fire in Avad’s tone. “I was not suggesting that at all!” he defended, palms raised. “My concern is for the safety and peace of Meridian. It is my first duty.”

“And what of your loyalty to me? Or am I to question that as well?” Avad hissed. “You were the one who put Aloy’s name on your list in the first place. If you think that her presence at my side would upset the balance of the Sundom, you had better tell me now. I am tired of everyone saying one thing to my face and another behind my back.”

This was an Avad that Marad had only seen once before: the one that had slain his own father in order to put an end to the tyranny of the Mad Sun-King. He had severely underestimated the king’s feelings for the Nora huntress. This was a man who was unconditionally in love with a woman, whether he realized it or not. This was a man who would no longer stay silent in the face of adversary. Sooner or later Avad would have his way.

“Your Luminance,” Marad finally said. “Avad,” he continued, even more gently. “Forgive me, I had no intention of giving you cause to question my loyalty to you. Furthermore, I did not mean for you to presume that I doubted Aloy’s position in the Sundom. We’ve had a rocky number of years, both when your father was still alive and when you ascended the throne. I’m worried how the nobles will react. They’re so used to getting pacified by the choice of queen that I fear someone might attempt a coup.”

Avad had relaxed, taking off his crown to rub his forehead. “I understand,” he admitted, placing the crown back on his brow. “I have done everything I can think of to keep things in the balance. This is the one thing I ask for, the _one_ thing I wish to have for my own.” Marad nodded understandingly and sat in the chair next to the throne, scooting it closer so that they were at eye level.

“I can only imagine the burden you bear,” he sighed in sentiment. “When… when I saw you with Aloy in the tunnel, I had never seen you so happy and carefree. Not even when you’re amongst friends, both when you were a prince and now. She must truly mean the world to you.”

“I love her.”

Marad blinked. So Avad  _did_ know the extent of his feelings. “Well, that… complicates things. I hadn’t expected you to figure that out so soon.”

Avad gave Marad a wry look. “You forget, I’ve been in love before. I know what it feels like.” Marad hadn’t forgotten. His king finally admitted to him a little over a year before Aloy returned to Meridian what had transpired between him and his former Vanguard captain.

“True, but normally we men don’t realize the extent of our feelings until further down the line….”

Avad laughed, one of few genuine ones Marad had ever heard. “I’ve learned to figure it out,” was his reply. He would have said more but a page came in, bowed, and announced Aloy’s arrival. Marad and Avad both stood up from their seats, watching the red-haired Nora stroll in as if entering her own home. It amazed them both how at ease she was wherever she went.

“Shall I leave you?” Marad asked. While Avad had made clear that this conversation had to do with military strategy, the spymaster had a sneaking feeling that regardless of the topic the pair would rather be alone.

“If you please,” Avad confirmed. Marad bowed, nodded toward Aloy, and made his way out of the throne room. He waved the guards that had entered behind the page and Aloy out of the room so that there were no prying eyes. As soon as all were gone Avad stepped down the dais and took hold of Aloy’s small hand. Her skin was chilly to the touch, having been exposed to the elements while training the men of his army. “You’re cold,” he commented, taking her other hand and encompassing them in his own large, warmer ones.

“It’s not too bad,” Aloy insisted. “You should try Banuk lands.” Avad shuddered at the thought. He hadn’t gone further north than Oseram lands and had no plans to push his tolerance for cold any further.

“I think I’ll pass,” Avad teased, pulling her in. He was glad that Marad had taken the initiative to have the guards leave the room as well.

“Vanasha said you needed to—” Aloy faltered as his lips pressed to hers. When Avad pulled away, her cheeks were flushed with anything but cold.

Avad lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, tracing his thumb over her freckles. “I know, I just wanted to kiss you. Our time got cut short this morning.” Aloy smirked and shook her head.

“Greedy bastard,” she teased.

Avad’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Not even Erend would have dared to call him that, joking or no. Aloy faltered, fearing she had gone too far, before yelping as Avad hoisted her up. His hands supported her thighs as her hands grasped onto the lapels of his robes. “Damn right I am,” he growled with an impish glint in his eyes. He claimed her mouth, sitting down comfortably on his throne. Aloy rested onto his knees, arms curling around his neck.

Aloy pulled away to breathe, gasping softly as Avad’s lips pressed on the length of her neck. “Isn’t this sacrilegious?” she asked breathlessly, trying to remember anything regarding the sacred throne of the Sun-King. Nothing came up. Granted, not much of anything was popping into her head right now. Avad finally pulled away, gazing up at her with darkened eyes.

“Does it matter?” He stroked back her hair, waiting to see her reaction. He highly doubted he was the first king to have a woman curled in embrace on the throne. Where normally the throne gave him a sense of power, being seated beneath Aloy and feeling the strength in her arms and thighs made him feel completely bent to her will. Such a sensation didn’t fright him. Instead, Avad cherished it.

Aloy blinked. She was no worshipper of the Sun. It didn’t bother her in the slightest. “Well, not to me….” She fought back a laugh.

“Neither to me.” Aloy stared at Avad for what felt like an eternity to him before she burst out laughing. He joined her with a boisterous guffaw of his own. “By the Sun, the priests would have a fit,” he croaked in between laughs. Aloy had covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her own laughter.

“The Sun-King and a Nora savage desecrating the Throne of the Sun. Your ancestors would be rolling in their graves,” Aloy added with a light giggle.

Avad faltered at her choice of wording. “Don’t call yourself that,” he whispered, gently but firmly grasping her chin in order to make her look at him. “I don’t want to hear you call yourself a savage ever again.”

Aloy’s eyebrows furrowed as she tentatively wrapped her hand around his wrist. “I’ve been called worse,” she reminded him.

“I don’t care. That’s a word to call a wild animal, not a fellow human being,” he insisted sternly. Avad felt that Aloy deserved the entire world placed at her feet, but that was more than he could give and the last thing she wanted. He selected a different course of action. “Aloy, this world doesn’t deserve you. You have done more for everyone than anyone has ever done for you. You have endured so much, treated like a pariah or a disease amongst your own people. And then your world is turned upside down; you’re raised up as the Anointed of the Nora as if none of this sickening treatment ever happened. I can’t imagine how upset you felt. How it still makes you feel.” His grip on her jaw finally relaxed, resorting to a loving caress.

Aloy didn’t know what to say. Only Avad knew what it was possibly like to be raised above everyone else. He had been Jiran’s second-rate son, considered too demure and weak to ever rule over the Carja. His ascension to power was one out of necessity, not desire. It surprised her that he felt so passionately about her own circumstances, born and raised as an outcast. “I didn’t know you felt that way,” she uttered. “Sometimes I forget how much you understand.”

Avad took a deep breath, shifting so that they were back on their feet. Passion was absent for now, replaced by affection and concern. “There aren’t many who have been put in such situations as you and I have,” he murmured, turning to look out the window. Aloy stood behind him, angled so that she could see his face. Worry lines etched between his eyebrows. “You deserve every good thing in this life. I just wish I had the means to give you all that.”

“I don’t need it,” she insisted softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. Avad turned slowly and gazed down at her. Given her strength and confidence, he often forgot how small Aloy was. “I have my friends, I have life-long questions answered, and I have you.”

Avad offered a shy smile. “And I have you,” he murmured. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. By the Sun, he could kiss her all day if he could. “You always know what to say. I don’t know how you do it.”

All Aloy did in response was shrug before reminding him, “Didn’t Vanasha say you needed to speak to me about something?”

“Ah. Right.” Avad laughed sheepishly. “You’re a terrible distraction, you know…” he murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Yes, it has to do with the Tenakth and Shadow Carja. Vanasha has learned they intend to attack from both the south and the northwest. Would you happen to have any idea where exactly they might attack? Which passes they might take?”

“Not as much as I would like,” Aloy admitted disappointedly. "The Shadow had been secretive and the Tenakth are hostile at best. If you want, Nakoa and I could enter Tenakth territory and see what we could find out.”

The mere thought made Avad’s heart clench in fear, his mouth half-opening as if to object her offer. The Sun-King knew it would be a futile effort. He daren’t try to restrict Aloy’s movements. She was like the wind, free to go where she pleased, and he wasn’t about to go and stop her. He had to learn to let her go and trust that she would come back to him, safe and sound. “If you wish,” he finally agreed aloud. “All I ask is that you be careful.”

Aloy offered him a reassuring grin. “We’ll be fine,” she insisted, noting the hint of pain in his eyes. “And don’t worry, I’ll hide my hair.” She added in that final note, recalling the last time she had visited the Tenakth. Someone had recognized her hair and called upon an attack on her small camp. She had gotten out in time with barely a scratch, but it reminded her that her hair was like a painted target on her back.

Avad relaxed. “Very well,” he agreed, trying his best to give her a reassuring smile of his own. He didn’t worry because she couldn’t take care of herself. Far from it. Aloy was the most capable fighter he had ever seen, but he always feared the worst would happen. He didn’t know if he could handle another heartbreak. He wasn’t capable of losing the woman he loved.

His face must have betrayed his feelings, his fears etched as clear as cut glass, as Aloy had stepped forward and cupped his cheeks. “Hey, we’ll be careful,” she promised, stroking his sharp cheekbones. Goddess, he was such a beautiful man. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve survived battle with the worst machines. I’ve survived Helis and I’ve survived HADES. A bunch of Tenakth is nothing,” she insisted, pressing a fervent kiss on his lips.

“I know,” Avad attempted to agree, curling his arms around her waist to pull her close. He needed the comfort of feeling her warm breath on his neck. “I just… I can’t lose you, Aloy. I can’t wake up in the morning only to find that you’re gone forever.”

Aloy rested her head on his shoulder. She knew why he worried so. Avad kept losing people he loved. His mother, his brother, Ersa…. He had even mourned the death of his own father. Having lost Rost, she could sympathize with him. “Have faith,” she whispered, wishing for a moment that he didn’t wear his crown so that she could soothingly stroke his hair with her fingers as she liked to do.

“I’m trying.” Avad pulled away and kissed the top of her head. “You should go and prepare. The sooner you and Nakoa leave, the sooner you’ll be able to come back to me.”

“I’ll visit tonight, but I’ll most likely be gone before dawn,” Aloy informed him. Avad nodded and released her from his embrace.

 “Go.”

With that, Aloy retreated from the throne room. She did her best to ignore the aching in her own heart, finding it harder and harder to leave his side. _We can’t keep this up for much longer,_ she realized to herself. She and Avad would be found out sooner or later and it was best if it was done on their own terms. Furthermore, the sneaking around was getting tedious. They weren’t getting anything accomplished this way.

         

Upon returning to the training grounds, Aloy informed both General Ovid and General Abir that the Sun-King was sending her and Nakoa on a mission to discover the Tenakth’s path for attack. After having done so, she grabbed Nakoa’s arm and pulled her away from the men she was training to inform her of the same news.

“Finally, something interesting,” Nakoa exhaled in relief. While the trip could be dangerous the Nora woman had been wanting to stretch her legs and investigate their forthcoming enemy for herself.

“Come on, we have a lot to prepare,” Aloy told the huntress, beckoning her back to the city so that they could plan and pack. Despite her earlier concerns, Aloy’s mind was filled only with their upcoming mission now.

Nakoa followed, making quick work of packing what clothes she had along with her weapons. “We need to do something about your hair,” she noted thoughtfully. All this time and she had yet to meet one other person with Aloy’s blazing red hair and doubted it’d be much different among the Tenakth.

“I’ll think of something,” Aloy muttered as she packed her own things. Perhaps a head scarf of some kind, as her cloak would only make her look suspicious. “Do you think there’s a way to temporarily color it?”

The blonde woman thought for a moment. “I think so,” she confirmed. “There’s a lot of women here who like to color their hair, especially since blonde seems to be the coveted color these days. The influx of outlanders with flaxen hair has made the locals with darker features somewhat envious. I can take you to a hairstylist if you want.”

Aloy nodded. “Good. I think it’d be simplest to color my hair. It fades, right?”

“After a couple weeks it starts to wear off,” Nakoa confirmed. “Just long enough for us to figure out what the Tenakth are planning.” A couple of weeks would be plenty. They would just have to adapt quickly and blend in with the southern raiders if they had any hopes of obtaining the information they needed. Frankly, Aloy was quite fond of her red hair. It was unique and reminded her daily of her “mother” Elisabet. Still, a temporary change in color was the safest course of action.

With the packing done, Nakoa took Aloy to a nearby beauty parlor. It had everything from hair coloring, massages, and public baths. When Aloy asked the hair colorist to change her color to blonde, the woman expressed contempt at the prospect that an outlander with such beautiful and striking hair would want to dye it. Without giving away the secret, Aloy informed her she was being sent on a mission by the Sun-King and that her hair was too inconspicuous to do the job without the change. The hair stylist kept her mouth shut after that.

The procedure took what felt like an eternity. Aloy had to use all her self-control not to fidget. The dye used for Aloy’s hair was similar to that used to dye fabric with a few adjustments to the chemical to ensure the color would eventually fade. Nakoa merely watched on in amusement, having suggested that Aloy’s hair match her own so that they could pose as sisters.

When the jon was done and she peered into the looking glass, Aloy had to admit, the blonde looked rather nice on her. There was no hiding her near-translucent skin, but there were many blondes pale as she. Still, she couldn’t help in a brief moment of vanity miss her bright red hair. “Avad’s going to go into shock,” she realized with a laugh. Nakoa burst into laughter.

“Try not to die or the poor man will be stuck with the image of your blonde hair as his last memory of you.” Aloy grimaced. “Well, try not to die anyway,” Nakoa added hastily. _Nice going, Nakoa,_ she added to herself.

“If anything _does_ happen to me… keep an eye out for him,” Aloy requested softly, brushing back a strand of her hair. Their part of the room fell silent. Nakoa watched her friend somberly.

“I will,” she promised. “By the All-Mother, I swear by it.”

Aloy nodded and briefly grasped Nakoa’s hand. “Thank you.” Nakoa had nothing further to say without upsetting Aloy. The pair needed to remain focused on the mission right now if they wanted to stay alive.

They went outside after paying, promptly noting that while before, Aloy’s hair immediately turned heads, now no one even seemed to notice her. If this trick worked among the people who saw her daily, then the Tenakth wouldn’t even know they had even been infiltrated. Aloy wandered through the streets with Nakoa at her side, waiting to see how long it would take before someone recognized her. Time passed and the sun began to sink before they were finally spotted.

“Aloy! Sun and shadow, what have you done to your hair?!” Talanah had been on an errand when she recognized Nakoa, eyes sliding over to spy Aloy next to her. She had faltered in shock upon seeing Aloy’s brilliant red hair turned to a duller, sandy shade.

Aloy and Nakoa snickered and glanced at each other. “Avad is sending us into enemy territory. We,” she indicated between herself and the other Nora, “figured it was best if I temporarily dyed my hair to decrease chances of detection.”

Talanah nodded in understanding. “It certainly will do the trick,” she surmised thoughtfully. “I would have walked right past you had I not seen Nakoa standing next to you.”

“Good. We’ve been walking for nearly two hours waiting for someone to recognize her,” Nakoa informed her Hawk. “Dozens of Vanguardsmen who have seen her every day walked right past her.”

Aloy nodded. “Pretty sure one of them was Erend, too,” she added in.

Talanah clicked her tongue in disproval. “Good thing you’re not here to assassinate anyone,” she teased with a smirk, “otherwise Erend would be out of a job.” While both Nora women trusted Talanah completely, they wished to protect their mission as tightly as possible, so they limited the details of their trip. Talanah understood, of course. This was a mission in service to the Sun-King. Only when the women returned would they go into full detail about what went on. As Sunhawk, she herself had been asked by the Blameless Marad to keep her eyes peeled and ear close to the walls for any information that might lead to defeating their enemies.

“Listen, if you both need anything before you leave, don’t hesitate to ask,” Talanah told them, her dark eyes filled with a sense of urgency. She would do anything to serve her king and help her friends. “Or, if there’s something you’d like me to do for you while you’re gone, let me know.”

“If you could,” Aloy started, briefly glancing over at Nakoa, “make sure all of the Lodge members are trained and prepared for a siege. We might need the extra firearms guarding the city should we fail in discovering where exactly the Shadow Carja and Tenakth intend to march through. Hunters make for great warriors.” Talanah nodded in agreement, making a mental note to hold a meeting with the other Hawks to discuss the matter. Aloy was right. No one could shoot with a bow like a machine hunter. The army could use all the help they could get.

“I will. Good luck to you both.” With that the three made their farewells and the Nora returned to their apartment, packing the last of their things. Aloy and Nakoa both felt it would be best if they left at dawn. They had a lot of ground to cover and there was no point in putting this off much further. They needed information and that information needed to fall into Avad’s hands and those of his allies.

Aloy listened to the Sun-Priests’ final hymn to the sun, the streets darkening with each passing note. City lights began turning on, allowing for some illumination for city dwellers in the night. She waited until the streets became empty before donning her cloak. She assured Nakoa that she would return before they needed to leave, but she had to see Avad one more time. As she touched her light hair, a small part of Aloy became self-conscious at the change. Would Avad hate it? The Nora shook her head. _Don’t be stupid,_ she chided herself. The hair dye was only for the mission and would fade back to the bright red soon enough. In any case, why should Avad care? Hair is hair.

The tunnel remained unnoticed by guards and civilians, allowing Aloy to slip through with ease. She didn’t bother with a lantern. She knew where she was going. When she reached the entrance to Avad’s chambers she lifted the latch and pushed, light from the expansive bedroom filtering in as she slipped through, turning to shove the bookcase back against the wall to hide the passageway. Avad had been waiting for her, sitting in front of the fireplace on the rug with a steaming hot drink in a pitcher.

“Aloy,” he greeted warmly, standing.

“Prepare yourself,” Aloy warned him before throwing back her hood. Avad faltered, mouth dropping open. “It’s for the mission.”

Avad blinked, trying to digest what he was seeing. “I see,” he managed. She looked good as a blonde. Sun and shadow, she could have no hair at all and still be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. “It’s not bad, just… different.”

Aloy released the breath she had been holding. “You prefer it red,” she deduced.

“Red is _you_ ,” was Avad’s response, approaching her and tentatively twisting a strand of the flaxen hair between his fingers. “You look beautiful, Aloy. Truly. The Tenakth won’t see you coming.” He finally gave her a reassuring smile, causing Aloy to smile back.

“That was the general idea,” she stated, taking off her cloak. “It seems to do the trick, no one recognized me except Talanah, and that was just because she noticed Nakoa first. Strangers won’t be able to find me if my most reputable feature is gone.” Aloy sat in front of the fire, sighing contently at its warmth. Avad joined her, pouring her a cup of the hot drink he had set between them.

“Here, try this. You’ll warm up faster,” he told her, offering the goblet. Aloy took it and drank, moaning softly in contentment. “It’s heated milk mixed with chocolate.”

“It’s delicious,” Aloy replied, taking another sip. She’d never had chocolate before. It tasted divine.

Avad chuckled. He poured the drink into his own cup and drank from it. “It was my favorite as a child,” he recalled softly, lowing his hands. “I remember…. My mother would bring it to me if I had a nightmare.” Aloy remained quiet, watching him. His eyes were glazed over slightly as if his mind had returned to the time when he was a little boy. She tried to imagine what he was like then.

“During the spring and summer, Rost would show me how to make a drink from the juices of fresh fruit,” she murmured, gazing down into her lap. Even after all this time, her heart ached for the man she thought of as her father. “It was one of my favorite things when he wasn’t training me for the Proving. Apples were always my favorite.”

The Sun-King looked over at the Nora huntress, a tender smile on his lips. “I wish I could have met him,” he admitted, “and I hope he would have approved of me.”

Aloy gave him a smirk. “He would have drilled you to death with questions and tests,” she informed him. Avad laughed.

“I wouldn’t have expected any less.”

They fell silent for a moment, deep in thought as they looked back on their respective childhoods. They had led completely different lives. If the Eclipse hadn’t attacked the Nora at the Proving, would they have ever met?

“Avad,” Aloy started, looking over at him, “what happened to your mother?”

Avad’s knuckles whitened as he clenched his cup. “My father killed her too,” he murmured. “He was… unhappy with the children she had borne him. He felt that my brother and I were growing into weak men. Kadaman was better with a sword than I ever will be, but even then he would rather spare a life than take it. As for me, well, I’m a pacifist. My father decided that the mother of such weak sons no longer served a purpose, so he had her strangled in her sleep.”

Aloy nearly dropped her own cup. Kadaman’s death was shocking enough but their mother too? She supposed it explained how much younger Jiran’s next legitimate prince was. She was certain Avad had many other siblings from the concubines as well but he never mentioned them. “Avad, I am so sorry,” she whispered, gingerly cupping his cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

“Thank you,” Avad murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. Aloy set down her cup and pulled him into her arms, encompassing him as if to bar him from all pain and suffering. As much as he tried to resist, Avad collapsed into sobs. He wept into Aloy’s shoulder, carelessly dropping his cup and pulling her closer to his body. The hot chocolate fell onto the hard floor and rolled, the clatter ringing loudly in their ears.

Aloy stroked and kissed his hair, tightening her grip around Avad’s shoulders as he sobbed. She felt a little panicked. She didn’t know what else to do. How could she comfort him? What did people normally do in this kind of situation? All she could do was hold him. This man was so pained and so lost, more so than she had initially imagined. His father’s cruelty had extended further than she thought possible. “It’s okay,” Aloy whispered, trying her best to comfort him. “It’s okay, Avad. I’m here. I’m here.”

Avad continued to cry for a few more minutes before he finally calmed. He felt fatigued and his throat felt sore. When he pulled away, the designs around his eyes were streaked down his cheeks. Tenderly Aloy wiped away the mess with a nearby napkin. “I’m sorry,” Avad whispered, feeling like a child. “I don’t normally… do that….”

“Shh,” Aloy whispered, cupping his cheeks. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.” She leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. Avad grasped her hair and shuddered. “Never be sorry for mourning someone you love. Never be sorry,” she continued, pressing kisses on his nose and cheeks and forehead. Avad said nothing, merely basking in the affection that Aloy was showering him with. He had held that pain in for years, trying to forget the anguish his father had caused him and countless other people.

Avad felt an immense relief, the weight of his grief finally lifting from his shoulders. He had carried this burden for what felt like a lifetime. First his mother, then his brother, and then Ersa had been torn from him. As he looked at Aloy now, this strong, _good_ woman who for some unspeakable reason had chosen him to freely give affection to, he no longer felt alone. Even when they were apart he felt as if she was standing right beside him. Shakily he cupped her cheeks, gazing into her gorgeous eyes before kissing her again. By the Sun, he loved her. He wouldn’t tell her now, not when she was leaving in the morning, but sun and shadow did he love her.

“Aloy, please be careful,” Avad begged her softly, stroking back the blonde hair. He missed the fiery red already. He knew they had talked about this earlier but he felt the need to say it again. “I need you to come back to me.”

Aloy sighed softly and ran her fingers through his dark hair tenderly. “I can’t promise I’ll be safe—”

“I’m not asking you to stay out of harm’s way, because I know that’s impossible. I’m asking you to come home to me in one piece. I cannot lose you.”

“Okay,” Aloy whispered, seeing the desperation in his eyes. “I survived far worse than this. The Tenakth won’t be the ones to cut me down.”

That was all Avad could hope for. Aloy was a warrior without equal. He had to trust that she would be safe. In a bold maneuver, Avad stood and lifted her into his arms like a bride. Aloy gasped sharply and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Uh, what are you doing?” she demanded.

“Sun knows how long you will be gone and this is my last night with you,” he told her before gently depositing her on the bed. “I want to fall asleep with you right next to me.”

As Avad pulled off his shoes and reclined underneath the blankets, Aloy mimicked his movements. She had to admit, he was one hell of a romantic and honestly, she didn’t mind it. His actions were no more demanding than his words were, instead treasuring her and treating her as his equal. Whenever he kissed her she felt like she was floating, which was something uncharacteristic for her. But this bedchamber was their secret place where she could allow herself to be soft, to let her walls fall down for a little while. This was where they could be a man and woman with real feelings and personal struggles.

Their fingers intertwined and rested between their chests as they rested on their sides. Avad was always fascinated with her hands, rough callouses created from years of training and hunting. Aloy had plenty of battle scars, but his favorites were the little ones from her childhood. Every time she opened up about those days, it made him feel warm inside. While Aloy’s people had treated her harshly, her father had been a good man.

“Get some sleep,” Avad murmured to his moon, brushing their noses together lovingly. “You have a long day ahead in the morning.”

Aloy nodded and decidedly snuggled up against him, sighing contently at the warmth. “I’ll be gone before you wake up,” she reminded him.

“I know. Just rest until then.”

"I can do that.” Aloy and Avad grinned at each other. He kissed her head as she closed her eyes and she rested her head on the pillow. He hummed softly to her, the sweet sound and the warmth that encompassed her working their magic and lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Aloy is off on a secret mission AND SHE DYED HER HAIR. Don't worry, this isn't permanent. Everyone, myself included, would murder me if it was. lol  
> Alas we had mad Avad and sad Avad. Poor boy was ready to crack any day now. *pat pat* The circumstances surrounding the death of his mother took some brainstorming with a friend of mine but it made the most sense (thank you for the help, love!). Aloy's getting closer to sharing her true past with Avad but she's not quite ready yet. She just needs a bit more time.  
> For the next few chapters we'll have a pair of depressed and lonely, secretly hormonal cuties so prepare yourselves. hehehe  
> The next chapter should be published next Sunday, but in the meantime please feel free to comment. :)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope y'all have been having a great weekend! I'm seeing Celtic Woman in concert tonight so I'm posting this chapter a bit early in the day, although I doubt any of you will mind.  
> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual. Aloy was being stubborn with me the entire time so this was the best I could get from her. LOL  
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy. ^.^

It was still dark outside when Aloy awoke. Avad’s arm had found its way around her waist, holding her closer to his body. She lingered for a few moments, lightly brushing her fingers against his cheek as he slept. He was so beautiful. It pained her to leave him, but she had work to do. She was doing this for him, for his city. Stealthily Aloy slipped from Avad’s grasp and got up from the bed. She grabbed a sheet of metal and his pen, writing a quick note:

_Avad,_

_I didn’t wish to disturb you from your sleep. By the time you read this, Nakoa and I will have left the city on our mission. Try not to worry about me too much. You have more important things to concern yourself with. In the meantime continue to serve your people as you always have, with a gentle heart and a strong mind. I will see you in a few weeks._

_Aloy_

With the note written Aloy quickly grabbed her cloak, some leftover bread and cheese from the night before, and a swig of the now cold chocolate and milk mixture before slipping through the secret passage. She ate the food as she wandered down the tunnel. It was a shame she couldn’t have breakfast at the palace. The kitchens always provided fascinating and delicious menu items.

The sun had just broken the horizon when she arrived at Nakoa’s apartment. Their personal effects were all packed and waiting at the door as Aloy opened it. “Are you ready?” the Nora asked the other.

Nakoa nodded, grabbing her own cloak and putting it on. “We better hurry. We have a lot of ground to cover,” she replied.

The two grabbed their bags and locked the door before sneaking down the streets of Meridian. No one was out save for the Vanguard or the Carja soldiers. Once the pair slipped past the city gates, Aloy called for her strider. “I’ll get you one of your own and then we can go,” Aloy told Nakoa. It didn’t take her long. A lone strider was nearby and not at all unwilling to be commanded by a rider. The two Nora hunters mounted and took off at top speed. These machines rarely tired so they would be able to go quite far before needing to rest.

They stopped briefly for lunch before heading off again. The temperatures gradually warmed the further south they got, which would be a mercy when they made camp tonight. They never spoke, not needing to. Nakoa was deep in thought and so was Aloy. For a while she thought of Rost and Elisabet, of the Sacred Lands, and her friends before her mind shifted its attention to one person in particular. Her mind always drifted to Avad.

When the road could no longer be seen the pair halted, made camp, and built a fire; leaving their striders to graze as they cooked their food. Their food for travel was rather simple. Meat, cheese, and bread was their staple and they drank water from animal skins to quench their thirst. Aloy still hadn’t spoken a word and Nakoa let her be, keeping questions she wanted to ask to herself.

Finally Aloy spoke. “I never thought I would miss Meridian so quickly,” she noted in a whisper, so quiet that Nakoa had almost missed it.

“Already?” Nakoa glanced over at the other in surprise. Aloy was gazing into the fire as if she expected some sort of vision to appear within it. “You know, I don’t think it’s actually the city that you miss.”

Aloy glanced up. “Oh?”

Nakoa nodded and scooted across the ground so that they sat closer. “Yes,” she affirmed. “Avad.”

“Oh,” Aloy repeated, her eyes flicking downward to her hands. They were twisting in her lap. “I’m sorry, I’m not good at this. With… feelings. Much less talking to anyone else about it. It just wasn’t Rost’s thing.”

“Hey, that’s okay,” Nakoa assured her, offering a smile. “I know you’re not much for these kinds of topics, but if you ever need to talk about it, I don’t mind listening.”

Aloy managed appreciative smile. “Thanks,” she muttered, sighing. “I just… I feel so confused. I know I should be focusing on the mission but this thing I have with Avad is all I can think about.”

Nakoa hummed thoughtfully, popping a piece of ham in her mouth and chewing. “You’re absolutely smitten,” she pointed out with a cheeky grin.

“I know, and I know right now that’s a bad thing—”

“ _What?_ No it’s not!”

“Why not? Thinking about Avad is only going to distract me. I can’t afford to be distracted while on the mission.”

“You’re not the type to get distracted by thoughts of a man when you’re focused on something else,” Nakoa pointed out.

Aloy shook her head. “Three years ago I wasn’t thinking about _any_ man. Just HADES, the Eclipse, and my mother.”

“And yet you knew which of the three to focus on and when. Why can’t you think of Avad on the road and of the Tenakth during the mission?”

Aloy faltered and let out a stiff breath. “I just… I don’t know. I’m just afraid I’ll fail because of this. I… promised Avad I would come home whereas before I didn’t have that kind of commitment. What drove me was the whole of humanity. I knew that if I died no one else would be able to destroy HADES.”

“But that’s the beauty of who you are. You love. I don’t know whether you love Avad or not—hell, _you_ may not even know—but your compassion for people is your driving force. This mission is to protect the citizens of Meridian. That includes Avad. It worked for you before. You can do it again.”

Aloy hadn’t thought of it like that before. If this mission failed, Meridian would be committed to a siege. While they could endure it for a while, soon people would die of starvation without food being able to be let into the city to feed everyone. She couldn’t let that happen. They had to discover the battle plans of the Tenakth before it was too late. As for Avad, well, she couldn’t bear it if anything happened to him either. The siege would affect him as much as the others. Aloy knew that he would prefer to starve himself rather than let his citizens perish. He would give away his own food to feed others. Such a seemingly minor detail and yet somehow it had hardened her resolve. She closed her eyes and envisioned his face. She could see his soft brown eyes, his silky black hair, and rich earthy skin. She could recall his very touch, how he could be both strong and gentle at the same time. His body was firm with muscle but there wasn't risk of being crushed in his arms.

The more Aloy thought about Avad, the more her heart ached. Did she love him? She had no idea what it was like to love a person. At least, not in the romantic sense. She had loved Rost like a father, and in her own unique way she loved Elisabet too. She had met many couples and saw how they loved. She could vividly remember Thok and how even though Edena was gone, he loved her deeply. That was the first time she felt a desire for a partner in life. A mate.

“You’re right, Nakoa,” Aloy murmured, looking over at her friend. “By the All-Mother, you’re right about everything. I don’t know if I love Avad yet, I don’t know what that kind of love even feels like, but I have to keep him safe. And by doing that, I have to keep Meridian safe. We have to meet our enemies on the battlefield, far away from the city. If we fail this mission, we fail _them_.”

Nakoa smirked at the passion in Aloy’s voice. _This_ was the Aloy she remembered. This was the warrior goddess that had saved her and the other prisoners from slavery at Zaid’s hand. “Good,” she said, grasping the other’s hand firmly. “We can do this, Aloy. You just needed to be reminded what you can really do.”

Aloy smiled gratefully at Nakoa. “I know I probably always seem so sure of myself, but really I’m just absolutely terrified.” They let go of each other’s hands.

“That makes you human.”

“Yeah, I suppose it does.”

         

The following evening they arrived in Utaru lands. The locals were welcoming as always, which would be something Aloy and Nakoa would enjoy while they could before they came across the Tenakth. They would have to be on guard constantly and try to blend in. They had prepared paints and clothing to mimic that of the tribe in order to do so and they would have to change their very personalities in order to remain undetected.

Upon finding an inn to sleep in for the night, Aloy grabbed some metal sheets and a pen. She wouldn’t write anything revealing too should the note be intercepted, but she intended to write a letter to Avad and let him know that so far she and Nakoa were safe. Nakoa had just headed downstairs to fetch them some dinner in the meantime. The food would take a bit of time to cook anyway.

Aloy tapped her pen on the edge of the table as she thought about what to put down. She knew the obvious part: tell him she’s okay and where they’re at. But she didn’t want to sound so serious when writing a personal letter to Avad. “Oh Rost, you just _had_ to skip over the feelings part, didn’t you?” she huffed to herself. Granted, he had never been a very emotional man but he could’ve at least told her about how to deal with romantic feelings for a man.

Other than the tapping pen, the only sound in the room was the crackling fire with faint laughter emanating from downstairs. Nakoa would return with their food before very long and Aloy didn’t necessarily want to reveal yet another inner turmoil about the man she had feelings for. Avad was always so eloquent with his words. Perhaps it was merely his education when being brought up as prince, but nevertheless he had the easier time of the two to speak what was in his heart. The redhead felt bad. She feared that perhaps he was doubting how deep her own affection ran. Or maybe, if luck was on her side, he understood her better than she realized.

“We’re in luck!” Nakoa announced as she burst in, miraculously managing to startle her seasoned hunting companion. The redhead jumped in her chair. “All right then, I wasn’t expecting that reaction. Are you okay or are you still having Avad problems?”

“’Avad problems?’ Is that what we’re calling it now?” Aloy inquired once she pulled herself together. She glanced over at her half-written letter. “No, the fault’s mine. I don’t know how to put down how I feel. You know me; I don’t talk, I act.”

Nakoa set down Aloy’s plate on the desk while she seated herself on the bed to eat her own food. “You’ve told him we’re safe, right? No bandit attacks on the road and that not a hair on your head is out of place?”

Aloy snorted. “Yeah, I told him we’re in Utaru territory and that we’re safe,” she confirmed. “I just feel like I should be adding something else. ‘You’re on my mind’ or… something.”

“That works,” Nakoa offered. “Avad’s all you’ve been talking about since we left Meridian. That’s normal for women our age but for you, that’s exceptional. Just tell him you miss him and that you can’t wait to come home. You can save the romance and flowers later, if at all. He knows you. if he expects you to pour out your heart and soul onto a piece of paper, then he's an idiot.”

How did Nakoa manage to make it sounds so simple? Even without knowing how to write she knew what Aloy should put in her letter. Aloy tore apart her bread and shoved a piece in her mouth. It was a little stale but she wouldn’t complain about it. “I think I can do that…” she mumbled quietly.

“Eat first and then do it. We’ve been riding all day. You need to stay nourished.”

Aloy nodded and did what she was told without argument. Keeping her energy up and mind sharp was the most important thing for her to do right now. The two sat in silence once more. Aloy would side-eye her piece of scrap of a letter while Nakoa watched her friend in concern. War was always inconvenient. The last time Aloy had a war to deal with it was the only thing on her mind. Now she had people she was close to. Distractions. They were all distractions.

This was all completely foreign to Aloy. She remembered Rost showing her affection when she was a child, but by the time she was ready to run in the Proving any show of love was subtle and had to be picked apart to find. The pendant around her neck was his last gift to her and she treasured it with all of her being. Aloy wished he was alive now. He had a family once, a woman and child whom he both loved. Surely he knew what it was like to vie for the affection of another, to win their heart. He knew what it was like to surrender himself body and soul to that person. He would have been able to explain to her what it was that was warring in her heart and how to deal with it, right?

_Enough,_ Aloy thought to herself, shaking her head as she shoved the last bit of food gracelessly into her mouth. _You have a job to do._ Turning to her letter, she quickly scribbled in what Nakoa had suggested to her. She only hoped that Avad would understand the briskness of her words. He knew her well. He would understand that pen and paper were insufficient ways for her to express fondness toward friends and affection for him. She glanced over the glyphs to make sure she wasn’t missing anything before deeming it worthy enough to be submitted to a messenger.

_Sun-King Avad,_

_I wanted to let you know that Nakoa and I have made it safely to Utaru territory. We’ve discovered a nice little tavern with rooms upstairs that seem rather private. The food isn’t bad but I think the food from the palace has spoiled me into disliking anything else. I miss you. I can’t tell you how hard that was to put down. I didn’t want to come across as uncaring or aloof but you know how bad I am about expressing my feelings. Just know that you’re always on my mind and I can’t wait for this all to be over so that I can see you again. In the meantime continue to do good works for your citizens. Stay warm. The last thing we need is the Sun-King getting hypothermia._

_With warm regards,_

_Aloy_

Aloy stared at the penned words several times. It wasn’t that great but it would do. She’d just have to practice. With a huff she sealed it and headed downstairs, paying one of the messengers handsomely to deliver it to the Palace of the Sun with the letter unmolested. She may have threatened the man too. Maybe.

With a sigh she treaded back upstairs, finding Nakoa already stripped down to her underclothes and under the bedcovers now that she had finished eating. Aloy crouched next to the fireplace and added a couple logs, stoking the flames. Like in a trance she watched the fire dance. It was so odd. She missed Meridian. She missed the mixture of people, the beautiful architecture, and the warm weather. She missed the lake where she often swam and bathed in. She missed the Lodge, Nakoa’s apartment, the beautiful singing of the Sun-Priests.

And then she thought about the Palace of the Sun. When she first came to Meridian she thought it was an eyesore. Something that only reminded her of the vast imbalance of Meridian’s common citizens and its ultimate elite. Now, she saw it in a different light. Yes, it was still ridiculous that it was the home of one man, but there was so much potential for it. Aloy thought back on when she and Avad had spoken about the harem of the Sun-Kings. That wing of the palace now stood mostly empty with no purpose, its last occupants older women or mothers with young children, all without homes to return to. Surely something could make it of use again. Something for the people.

Oh, Avad. That beautiful man. How could someone with such a gentle heart manage to keep the citizens of the Sundom in balance? Aloy had met many of the Sun court in the past months since her return and she was surprised anything got done. For all the pledges of allegiance the courtiers parroted, she doubted many were happy with the changes Avad was bringing about. The privileges of the nobility had been greatly decreased in the time Avad has been king. That Lord Mahir…. Something was especially off about him, but she wasn’t sure what exactly. She hoped that Avad would remain wary of him. That man had ulterior motives.

Aloy quietly removed her outer clothing and climbed into the bed. They chose a single bed, so as she did so, she was careful not to jostle Nakoa who already seemed to be asleep. The redhead gently twisted to her side and gazed out the small window. Outside the moon was full, its light a gentle silver. Most likely, when the Carja had first formed their mythology, the Moon was not as sinister as it was portrayed to be now. The Moon was the wife of the Sun according to Avad. Surely if their Sun was so precious to them, why did they have to treat its consort with so much disdain? Aloy made a mental note to study all the legends they had of the Moon once she returned home in order to try and make sense of this.

“Why do you view the Moon so differently from the rest of your tribe?” Aloy whispered to herself as if she was expecting Avad to hear. When he had spoken of it the first night she returned to Meridian, his voice had been tender. And then he had looked right at her. It made the huntress shudder. Her heart was tormenting her with all of these questions, these feelings. Her world was being turned upside down—again—only this time it was a matter of the heart rather than the meaning of her existence. It was driving her insane.

Aloy fought back a growl. Why did these thoughts have to torment her _now_? She had another day or so left of hard riding before she and Nakoa made it to Tenakth territory. She’d fall asleep on her strider if this kept going. She rubbed her eyes and rolled onto her back, eyes glued to the ceiling. She switched on her focus and went through the hundreds of files that had been downloaded onto it since she first found it when she was just six years old.

She scrolled through the files sorted into her Meridian file, finger rapidly swiping until she halted at the folder she had for Avad. She had to see his face. Her focus recorded all of her conversations when she was hunting for Elisabet and HADES, including the ones with Avad. She recently recorded many of their private conversations as well for safekeeping. Aloy scrolled through all the recorded conversations she had of Avad, pausing at one in particular.

There he was. Even though the focus left its recordings discolored, it still managed to capture Avad’s sharp features. She gazed into his soft eyes, ever warm and kind. She could see the hint of crow’s feet around the edges of his eyes and she could remember how they would crinkle when he smiled. All-Mother, his smile. He hid it from his courtiers and servants, but to her he gave it freely. Even Aloy herself could never resist smiling back; that’s how infectious it was. She could see his sharp jaw and high cheekbones as if they were cut from the wall of the mesa. He was not dressed as he normally did, instead wearing a silky white puff shirt with equally silky brown trousers. His feet were hidden in warm slippers, hair slightly messy, and eyes free of his usual face paint. Aloy remembered this night as she hesitantly pressed play.

_“Aloy. I wasn’t expecting you tonight.” Avad’s voice broke through the silence, his image beginning to move on Aloy’s focus. He gazed at where Aloy would be, looking surprised but pleased. It was well past midnight and Aloy had warned him yesterday that she wouldn’t be visiting tonight for sake of discretion. Perhaps her plans had changed. He quickly stood and brushed his hands over his clothes as if to get rid of wrinkles that weren’t there. He always felt this way when the Nora huntress appeared._

_“I know,” Aloy said, laughing uncomfortably. It was late._ Very _late. Save for the guards charged with patrolling the halls of the palace and the streets of Meridian during the night, not another soul was awake. “I… I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to see you.”_

_Avad’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Are you all right?” he asked worriedly, quickly approaching her and resting his hands on the tops of her shoulders. Aloy gasped at his closeness._

_“I’m fine,” she assured him. Aloy detangled herself from him and pulled away her cloak from her body. She was still in her underclothes, not a weapon in sight, and her hair was completely loose of its braids. Avad was becoming more and more puzzled by the situation._

_“Aloy,” Avad breathed, cherishing every moment he could speak her name, “you told me you wouldn’t come tonight. I understood and respected that. And yet here you are.”_

_Aloy nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. It seemed Avad had been planning on using the night alone to catch up on some of his administrative duties as king. She felt bad for coming now. She was only a distraction for him, surely. “Honestly, I don’t know. Something is gnawing at my mind and I can’t figure it out. I was laying on my bedroll, staring at the ceiling, and I had this… need to see you.” She huffed and looked down at her feet._

_Avad listened, smiling slightly at herself. When something bothered Aloy, she chased after it. He couldn’t help but feel privileged that she chose to chase this unknown to where he was. “Sometimes we cannot explain what keeps us awake at night,” he offered. He turned to his desk and poured her a fresh cup of water and handed it to her. Aloy took it gratefully and drank from it, sighing softly. Many would pester her about what she was thinking, but never Avad. He would merely wait, letting her sort out her thoughts._

_“It just gripes me. The not knowing,” Aloy huffed._

_“I know it does. I only wish I could help.”_

_Aloy sat on the arm of the chair at Avad’s desk. She stared down into her half-filled cup, wishing it would magically tell her what tormented her so. Nothing._ _Avad tentatively seated himself back in his chair, only inches from Aloy where she was perched but keeping his distance for her sake. “Do you wish to stay the night?” he asked softly. He didn’t wish to impose on her if she didn’t want to stay._

_Aloy nodded slowly. “Yeah, I kind of do,” she admitted, putting her cup on the table. In a bold move, she slid off the chair’s arm and settled onto Avad’s lap. His eyes widened slightly but he encircled his arms around her antway. Aloy shifted so that her head was tucked under his chin. She didn’t know why, but she needed this. She needed_ him _. “Can you just… hold me?” she requested, tilting her head back to look at him._

_Avad tenderly caressed his cheek with his knuckles. This was a side of Aloy he had never seen before. A side she herself must have never seen before. He leaned in and pressed loving lips to her forehead before nuzzling her hair with his nose. “For as long as you want me, I am here.”_

The recording ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, we have some angsty Aloy, don't we? :P Poor girl. I think we can all agree that she sucks with expressing her emotions, particularly with one person in particular....  
> Nakoa's trying to help, bless her. The more I write her the more I love her. She's like Aloy and Avad's personal cheerleader. LOL  
> Like I said before, this chapter was really difficult to churn out (Aloy wasn't happy to be separated from Avad, let's just say that) and I'm sorry that it's shorter. I hope the cute little scene at the end makes up for it. :D Does anyone want to make a guess as to why exactly Aloy felt the need to see Avad specifically? *smirks evilly*  
> Also, I want to make note that while Avad is still only in his late 20s (Specifically, he's 28 and Aloy is 21), the stress of being king will make him age a bit faster, hence my emphasis on the crow's feet around his eyes.  
> Thank you for reading and feel free to comment! I'd really appreciate it. ^.^


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what's up! I hope y'all had a good week. ^.^  
> Next chapter is here! It almost didn't because my USB drive got corrupted and it took me a while to figure that out so I almost had to rewrite the entire damn thing. *hides*  
> But alas, it's here in one piece! Last week we had some Aloy angst, so now it's Avad's turn. Enjoy. :P

Avad was pacing along the wall of the council chamber, awaiting the others to arrive save for Marad, who always remained faithfully at his king’s side. He hadn’t slept well last night, having been so focused on Aloy’s safety that sleep didn't become a priority. He had reprimanded himself. He can’t stress himself out like this. Aloy could take care of herself. He had a Sundom to run; he couldn't waste his energy worrying about her. In the meantime, Aloy’s note that had awaited him when he awoke yesterday was tucked safely in his bracer as a way to keep her close.

Marad hadn’t approved of his king’s absentmindedness but did not voice this. He had known Avad since the boy was a baby. While in her absence Aloy was a distraction, her presence seemed to give Avad a certain glint in his eyes. Her name brought a smile to his lips. The Nora girl had a certain bearing about her, and whenever he had seen them side by side, it was like an invisible cord tied them together. He could only guess what the Sun’s plan for them would be, but he had a pretty good feeling he knew what it was.

Even still, Aloy and Avad had a mesa to climb. The office of Sun-King and its traditions were almost as old as their society itself. If Avad wanted the Nora girl to be his, he would be fighting against the world. The noble class and the priesthood would be very angry. Avad would be shattering many traditions that kept the delicate balance of Meridian in place. There was still tension between the different tribes. Aloy’s rise to power could create a riot. Sun and shadow, there could be a coup.

“Your Radiance.”

Dowager Queen Nasadi and Lord Mahir had arrived with the generals in tow followed shortly by Erend, Vanasha, and Talanah. Aloy had asked Avad to involve the latter in the talks regarding the securing of Meridian should there be a siege. Avad respected the hunters of the Lodge highly and Talanah came from a long line of Sun Hawks. If Aloy trusted her with the safety of the city then so did he.

“You’re late,” Avad snapped, turning to face them. Erend blinked in surprise.

“Whoa, calm down,” Erend responded defensively. Normally he’d show a slight bit more deference to the king in the presence of others but his friend was just too tense for his taste. “What’s eating you?”

Avad merely turned away and sat down in his seat at the head of the table, ignoring his friend’s question. “How about we discuss the issue at hand?”

No one said anything else, scrambling to their seats. Lord Mahir and General Abir shared a glance at each other. Was their king finally succumbing to madness? Or was this something else? The nobleman thought it was the latter. The Nora savages were gone for now, thank the Sun, but they would return from wherever the false king sent them. Or hopefully shadow would cross their paths and smite them before they could taint Meridian any further. How glorious that would be.

“Your Radiance,” Marad started, “preparations are already being made to ensure that the city is prepared for a siege. Along with that, the army is being trained daily in several forms of fighting. Thankfully before Aloy and Nakoa’s absence they were able to help train the men prepare for combat against foes possessed with a more guerrilla style of warfare.”

Avad nodded in approval. “Good,” he mumbled, his fingers caressing his chin. “Vanasha, you leave for Sunfall tomorrow with your fellow agent Tarek, correct?”

Vanasha gave a curt nod. “Yes, Your Radiance,” she confirmed, “and I have already done a background check on the guards that are positioned around the quarters of your brother and the Dowager Queen. None have ties to the Shadow Carja.”

“The last thing we need is more of those traitorous bastards sneaking in and kidnapping your family all over again,” Uthid growled. He had not forgotten how his good works were rewarded with a target on his back, courtesy of Bahavas. The man was always an ass and no one had mourned his death save for those like-minded.

“I agree,” General Ovid responded. “During these times it’s paramount that the royal family is protected.”

General Abir piped in, “What of the others?”

“What others?” Marad inquired sharply.

Abir grit his teeth. “In case you have forgotten our extensive history, every Sun-King has _many_ siblings,” he uttered. “Itamen is not the only one our sovereign has.”

Avad sighed in exhasperation. “Arrangements have already been made for my father’s other children,” he confirmed. “Contrary to popular belief, I have not forgotten the rest of my family.” He wasn’t particularly close to any of them per say. He had only resided in the harem with the other children until it was time to begin his private education at six years old. As such was the tradition he was then given his own quarters in the eastern wing of the palace.

“And their mothers?”

“Also safe.” Avad fought the urge to roll his eyes. Some of these men, who had even taken the sacred oath of allegiance, seemed to have a vendetta to see him fail in any and all matters. The king had to walk a delicate balance: doing what was right and keeping the sun court happy. There were many who even now felt he was not the legitimate Sun-King due to his method of ascension. Avad couldn’t allow this mentality get the better of him. Many had let the regicide slide since one of the Sun’s bloodline committed the act instead of another, while others felt it was pure blasphemy against the Sun and its creeds for him to have commit the murder at all.

Lord Mahir spoke next. “Why are we taking such extensive measures to secure the royal family and the city?” he asked. “We are dealing with the last few of the splinter tribe and a rabble of savage southerners. What have we to fear?”

Before Avad could offer a stern response, a servant opened the door and took a deep bow. “Your Luminance,” he greeted, straightening. “A letter for you.” He approached the king and handed him the note before bowing again and retreating. Everyone waited silently as Avad opened it and read the contents. It was from Aloy and what she had written put an unrestrained smile on his face. So far, she was safe, Sun be praised. What made the note even better was the last few sentences. While the words seemed stiff and cold Avad knew it wasn’t due to lack of feeling. Aloy’s heart was in the right place, she just didn’t know what to do with it.

“Good news I hope, Sun-King?” Talanah asked softly, noting the softened look in Avad’s eyes.

“Our Nora friends are doing well so far on their mission,” was all Avad responded with, both to protect the secret details from prying ears but also to hide the depth of his relationship with Aloy. He slid the letter inside his bracer where Aloy’s other note from the other morning was already held in place. It seemed he would be developing a habit of hoarding her messages on his person.

“That’s great!” Erend interjected happily. “I hope they’re not gone too long. It’s just not the same without either of them.”

Talanah smiled as well, missing her two favorite Thrush. “I concur. After this meeting I think I’ll go to the Temple and pray for them,” she voiced. Vanasha nodded in agreement, although she hid well any joy or fear. Uthid watched her knowingly from across the table. She hid most things from the world, her walls cracking only with him.

“Should we really be relying on outlanders to handle such important and delicate matters?” Lord Mahir’s voice rang out. “They could be spies for all we know.”

“Oh come now, Mahir, you can’t be serious,” Uthid growled in annoyance. “After all Aloy has done for the Sundom you truly think she would side with the very people who slaughtered so many of her own?”

Mahir clicked his tongue. “Who knows what goes through the mind of such… people?”

Vanasha jabbed in, “If it weren’t for Aloy, Itamen and Nasadi wouldn’t have been rescued from Sunfall when they have and we’d all be dead because of Helis and his brainless degenerates. Those halfwits chatted up a machine that had the power to destroy all life and followed him blindly. This is why I’ve never believed in the Buried Shadow stories. It’s clear that anyone can call themselves by that name and we’d be dumb enough to believe him.”

Avad turned to where Nasadi sat. “You haven’t spoken a word, Dowager,” he uttered softly, resting his hand on top of hers. He held great respect and affection for his step-mother. She was the only good thing from his old life. “Is there anything you wish to add to the conversation?”

Nasadi gazed over at the young man. She thanked the Sun that he hadn’t turned out to have a single piece of his father in him save for looks. For all of Jiran's faults, at least he had been handsome. “I trust Aloy with my life—with my _son’s_ life,” she spoke firmly. “I would trust her sooner than your own generals Avad. No offense to you both, of course.” She turned and nodded to Ovid and Abir respectfully. “I do not know Nakoa well, but if Aloy trusts her then I am certain she is reliable as well. They are our friends and would not betray us.”

“Thank you.” Avad smiled and squeezed her hand before letting go. “Put an end to your debates,” he commanded sternly. “Aloy and Nakoa of the Nora are two of our greatest allies. The evidence is right in front of us; all you need to do is look.”

Marad smirked and nodded. “I agree, my king,” he said. “In any case, don’t we all have reports to share to each other?” He gave Mahir and Abir a certain look that made them uncomfortable. Sun and shadow, Marad knew how to make everyone uncomfortable. With a clearing of Lord Mahir’s throat, they resumed to the original intent of this meeting with no further incidences.

 

Avad stooped over his desk, the only sounds filling his ears were the crackling fire and the scratching of his pen. With war on the horizon his work nearly doubled these days. He was currently writing to Petra Forgewoman to ensure that the cannons she promised would be on their way soon for the front line. He had contemplated asking for aid from Meridian’s allies in this oncoming battle but he realized it was a fool’s errand. The other tribes were far weaker than the Carja and ill prepared for a battle against the Tenakth—not that the deathbringers managed to slow down the raiders all that much. In any case, the southerners would not have sophisticated weaponry like the Carja would, which was a boon.

Ah, but that would be a foolish idea to entertain as well. For all he knew the Shadow Carja and traitors in the city were giving the Tenakth the proper weaponry for a battle against Meridian. They could’ve found hidden crevices in the very mesa from which to attack. They had to calculate every possibility. This was why Aloy and Nakoa had gone south while Vanasha and Tarek would infiltrate Sunfall.

Sunfall. Avad hadn’t been there in years. Not since he was there the summer before Kadaman was killed in the Sun-Ring of Meridian. Yet another issue that needed to be addressed. The palace in Sunfall was of no use to him anymore. The Sun Ring would be dismantled, of course, but what of the palace? He wanted nothing to do with it.

Avad sighed and dropped his pen. The back of his neck was killing him. He sighed again and leaned back, rubbing the aching appendage in aggravation. Surely all this bending over in dim candlelight was the cause of his pain. Nasadi chided him about it all the time while Aloy would simply make him lie down while she stroked his hair. Avad closed his eyes now, recalling one of the warm memories he had of his moon. He could map out every single one of her freckles. Such beauty should not be capable of existing, but alas, there she was with her vibrant red hair and hazel eyes.

A loud knock shook Avad out of his reverie. “Enter,” he called, clearing his throat and rising to his feet. When Erend appeared, the king visibly relaxed. “Erend,” he greeted his friend, embracing him. Erend returned the gesture before leaning against the nearby wall.

“Okay, what gives?” was the first thing he said.

Avad blinked in confusion before realizing to what Erend was referring to. “Ah, yes,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck again. “That was certainly not my finest of moments….”

“You really miss her, huh?”

Avad nodded. “Yes, I do. One would think I should be used to it by now.” He made his way over to his desk and poured Erend a cup of wine, which the Oseram took.

“I hate to ask, but… did you ever miss my sister like this?” Erend stared into his cup awkwardly. He was still trying to understand it all. The lack of trust from those he loved the most had hurt him more than he was willing to admit, even now.

“Things were a little different with Ersa,” Avad admitted. “Aloy is like the wind, coming and going as she pleases, but your sister was always steadfast. She almost never left my side after the Liberation. You understand this: as captain of the Vanguard it is your duty first and foremost to protect Meridian. Aloy has no obligation to anyone, not even me despite our feelings for each other.”

“I just wish you and Ersa had told me.”

Avad’s eyebrows furrowed together. “I am so sorry, Erend. Truly, I am. You out of anyone had a right to know. If I could’ve told you sooner, I would go back and do just that.”

“Doesn’t matter now. She’s gone and you have Aloy.”

“If you think I’m trying to replace your sister—”

“No! Fire and spit, of course not!” Erend exclaimed quickly. “I was just trying to say that regrets won’t change anything. I mean, clearly you adore Aloy and she makes you happy. She’s an amazing girl and I couldn’t be happier for you two.”

Avad's shoulders dropped shamefully. “I’m sorry, I’m not myself,” he mumbled. He groaned and practically fell into his chair. “Aloy being gone isn’t foreign to me, and yet her absence is all I can think about. I know she can take care of herself, but by the Sun I wish I was there to help her. I feel so useless sitting here, writing _letters_. That’s almost all I do it seems. Surely there is more I can do for Meridian.”

“Have you talked to Marad about your options?”

“Please. All he’ll tell me is that I’m doing the right thing and to leave the ‘field work’ to others.”

Erend tapped his finger on the side of his cup. “Administration has never been my thing,” he muttered with a chuckle. Avad couldn’t help but laugh as well. Erend had always been one better suited for the physical than the mental.

“No, I can’t imagine it would be.” Avad rested his chin on his palm, elbow sitting on the edge of his desk. “Sometimes I wonder how different things would be if Kadaman had succeeded my father instead of me,” he mused softly. “He was the favorite out of all my father's sons until the sacrifices started. And then he chose to speak his mind.”

Erend sat down in a nearby chair. “We’ve all lost something, haven’t we?” he murmured, melancholy. “Aloy’s had it worse than most.”

“She told me about how Rost raised her,” Avad murmured, looking up at his friend. “I wish I could’ve met him. Only a remarkable man could’ve done what he did, claim a motherless child as his own and raise her to be the woman she is today. Aloy said that he was already an outcast when she was placed in his care. It seems the more I know about him the more I want to know.”

“He saved her life in the end. Rolled her off the face of the mountain just before the Eclipse’s explosion went off.”

Avad’s eyebrows furrowed together. To this day no one had explained to him why the Eclipse had targeted the Nora so violently, not even Aloy. Perhaps she knew, perhaps she didn’t. He just hoped that if she did, she would one day trust him enough to tell him. “One day I wish to visit the Nora,” he announced in a low tone. “There’s so much I want to know and so much I want to say to the High Matriarchs. I want to know what excuse they have for casting Aloy out at birth. What can a newborn possibly do to warrant that sort of judgement? What could someone as good as Aloy have possibly done?”

“Doesn’t that break protocol? Your ancestors never left the Sundom. Not since the establishment of Meridian and Sunfall.”

“Isn’t that what we’ve been trying to do these past six years?” Avad offered, realizing with a jolt that in only a few years he’d have been king for a decade. No wonder his court was pestering him about wives and heirs. He'd been putting it off for too long. “My father has proved that the traditions don’t work. If I want my people to thrive, I have to break down barriers. I’m not a god nor the mouthpiece of one. If a Sun-King wants to visit the homeland of the woman he loves, he should be able to.”

Erend nearly spat out his wine. “Wait, you _love_ her?!”

Avad shot up from his seat and slammed a hand over Erend’s mouth. “Do you want the whole of Meridian to hear you?” the king hissed. Erend pulled Avad’s hand off.

“Calm down, will you?” he grumbled back. “Sorry, you just caught me by surprise is all. Have you told her?”

“I could hardly tell her so close to her leaving, now could I?” Avad finally straightened and rubbed his temples. “No, I haven’t told her yet. She’s… not quite there yet and I have no desire to pressure her.”

Erend nodded understandingly. “Okay, yeah, can’t blame you there.”

Avad gazed up above the fireplace, the tapestry of the warring Sun and Moon practically glaring at him. The tapestry was hundreds of years old and reflected his father’s worldviews, not necessarily his own. To Avad, the Moon was equal to the Sun, just in a different way. Life and death, day and night, joy and sadness. All were elemental factors of the world, keeping nature in the balance. The Carja needed to remember this. “I just want her home in one piece. It’s all I can ask for right now,” Avad spoke after some time. “Please don’t speak of this to anyone else. Aloy and I want our relationship to remain secret for now and this is one of the few ways I know I can protect her.”

Erend nodded fervently. “Don’t worry, I won’t say a word until you say I can,” he assured his friend. “I just hope you know... the court will eat her alive.”

“They can try,” Avad uttered confidently. “If eighteen years as an outcast hasn’t broken her, a court full of pesky nobles certainly won’t.”

“Eh, true.” Erend downed the last of the wine and set down his cup. “Well, I guess I should leave you back to that,” he nodded toward the paperwork on Avad’s desk, “but try and get some sleep. You look terrible.”

Avad burst into laughter. “I’m sure I do,” he agreed, rubbing his forehead. “Sleep well, my friend.” Both men stood and embraced each other once more.

“Hang in there, Avad. She’ll be home before you know it.”

 

A week had passed and no news from Aloy yet. It was driving Avad mad no matter how many times he had to remind himself she may simply not be writing because the risk was too great or she couldn't find a messenger. Even so, every time a servant entered his presence he hoped that a letter was in hand.

To make matters worse, Avad had reluctantly agreed to have dinner with some of his most prominent potential brides. Marad, ever watchful, had to remind him to play the part of Meridian’s most eligible bachelor. The king supposed it would be easier this way. With Aloy gone she wouldn’t have to submit herself to watching this distasteful part of their situation. Lord Mahir continued to push the prospect of his daughters on Avad, much to his discomfort. He entertained the damned nobleman anyway, inviting the daughters to the palace and spending separate afternoons with each of them. They were about as interesting as dead fish.

This evening Avad shared a meal with a different Carja noblewoman and her parents. They were all pleasant people, but the girl hadn’t said a word, merely batting her lashes and most likely hoping her king could simply read her mind. Avad did his best to remain cheerful, his mask of a monarch ever in place. When the meal was over Avad had practically flopped onto his bed in relief. He didn’t try to sleep then and there, just trying to wait for the tension in his head to relax. At least with Aloy he was perfectly content. He wore no mask and held no secrets. With Aloy came freedom.

After some time Avad took a bath in the private pool attached to his chamber, rubbing the back of his neck as was his habit after the end of a long day. Like always, his mind in its solitude would then drift to thoughts about his flame-haired huntress. He did his best to remain respectful even in his thoughts, but he was just a man. He couldn’t always halt the thought of Aloy bathing in the water with him or curled into his side on the bed. Her hair would be loose from its braids and he would trace his fingers over her hidden scars. Either way, she was without clothing and he found himself imagining what she looked like when the fabrics were stripped away. He could only imagine where her muscles would be strong and where her skin could be soft and pliable.

“Stop it, Avad, you’re not a boy anymore,” he chided himself, splashing his face with water. He pulled himself from the bath and dried off aggressively, trying to shake himself out of the thoughts that plagued him. He wrapped the towel around his waist and entered the lavatory, gazing at his reflection as he combed out his wet hair. No matter what he did with it the waves refused to straighten out. At least his crown was useful in that respect, hiding the tangles away from sight. His mother would have chastised him over his messy hair from the grave if she could.

With how heavy his heart and mind was, Avad realized it had been far too long since he last visited the Temple of the Sun. It was nighttime, so no priests would be around to bother him. Even so, he preferred to look upon the moon tonight. Quickly he dressed and donned his cloak, using the familiar tunnel to find his way out of the palace without alerting the guards.

It was a full moon, so Avad stuck to the shadows as best he could. It was a long walk to the Temple, especially considering how he had to dodge everyone in order to not get noticed. He had done this only once before: fleeing Meridian. The walk was enjoyable this time around. It kept his mind off of everything for now. Avad passed many shrines, candles and cones of incense still lit. Some were dedicated to the Sun, but countless were for those lost because of Jiran’s reign of terror. It made Avad’s heart heavy. He had so much to make up for, if he ever could.

Finally he reached the Temple, walking along the railing until he faced the Moon. Avad knelt down and bowed his head, hands clasped in his lap. After everything he had seen, his faith in the Sun was changing. It was no longer the all-powerful, merciless god that he grew up believing it to be. The Moon was not an evil goddess trying to destroy life at every given opportunity. He wished to learn more about these AIs Aloy had briefly mentioned once, but there would be time for that after she came home and the Tenakth were dealt with.

“I don’t know what to say,” Avad murmured to the silver goddess in the sky. “I worry so much for Aloy. Is she all right? Are she and Nakoa still undercover? Sun and shadow, I don’t know what to do with myself. I’ve never felt like this. Her absence gives me pain. I want more than anything to keep her at my side until the end of time, but that could never be, nor would I want to take away her freedom.

“I love her. This is still somewhat of a new revelation for me. Ever since Ersa… I didn’t know if I could love again, her murder too great of a burden to bear. But somehow, Aloy made it easier. If I lost Aloy too, I don’t think I could handle it a second time. So please, I _beg_ you, keep her safe and bring her home. Bring her home to me.”

The Moon would not respond, of course, but Avad felt better now that the words were off his chest. He looked up at the silver disk. The Sun’s consort and also his enemy, but why? Why couldn’t she have been merely one or the other? Would that not be easier? Perhaps the stars are the true enemies of the Sun, not the lovely Moon. Sometimes she would even hang in the sky when the Sun shone. Sometimes they crossed paths, together creating darkness. Even in their enmity they were partners. Not even the stars dared to come near the Sun. Only the Moon found a way, and every time the Sun let her pass.

Aloy was like the Moon. She was unafraid of those who were perceived to be more powerful than she. Everyone was equal in her view. The Nora woman had not been affected by their first meeting, looking at him in the eyes instead of shying away like all the others have. Avad could still remember that soft smile when he had complimented her skills. Her hues had shone brightly. Avad would give anything to make her smile again, every single day for the rest of his life.

Avad remained kneeled until his legs ached and grew numb. He stood and stretched, feeling his blood circulate normally again. With a huff he donned his cloak and left the Temple, wishing to at least attempt at having a normal amount of sleep.

When he returned to his bedchamber, it was well past midnight. Avad removed his cloak and shoes, ready to slip into his sleep clothes and go to bed. He nearly ran into the edge of the couch, croaking out in surprise, startled by the intruder awaiting him. Marad was sitting casually in the nearby loveseat, hands folded in his lap as if this were an important meeting.

“Marad,” Avad managed, “what in the name of the Sun are you doing here so late?”

“Waiting for you,” Marad replied smoothly. “You were gone for quite some time. It’s rather late for a visit to the temple, don’t you think?”

“Enough,” Avad uttered, sighing. He was too tired to deal with Marad’s style of humor. “What is so urgent that you came here?”

Marad finally stood and reached into his jacket, pulling out a letter. “This arrived a couple hours ago. I figured you would rather have wanted to see it now instead of waiting for the dawn.” Avad restrained himself from snatching the letter in Marad’s hand, instead extending his own and waiting. Marad placed it in the king’s palm and bowed. “Get some rest, sire.” With that, he retreated through the main doors of the Sun-King’s bedchamber.

The second the doors were shut again Avad practically ripped open the letter. His eyes immediately dropped to the bottom, sighing in relief upon seeing the messy glyphs of Aloy’s name. _Thank the Sun,_ he thought before starting from the top, reading:

 

_Dear Avad,_

_I am so sorry for taking as long as I did to write again, but I didn’t want to risk it. The Tenakth are wary of strangers, even one of their own who isn’t from their village. Nakoa and I blend in well enough. The Tenakth are either very blond or very black in hair color. Still, we had to adapt quickly or we’d be caught. There isn’t much to report on right now except for a few whispers. Obviously I can’t write it here in case of interception, but I did want to assure you of our current successes, if you want to call it that._

_There is something else. Something I really couldn’t predict. I miss you so badly. You have no idea how many times I’ve reread your letters from over the years. My focus also records my conversations with people, so being able to hear your voice and see your face through that has been very soothing. Remind me to get a focus for you so that we can talk over distances in the future. My chest aches whenever I think of you._

_I’ve also had a few dreams about you. Sometimes they’re just memories but other times they’re something new. I don’t know how to explain it, but maybe we can talk about it when I get home. I hope you’re doing okay in my absence. I get the feeling that you’re not doing as well as either of us would like, but maybe the fact that I’m still doing fine will help. That’s what I’m hoping, anyway._

_I’ll write again as soon as possible, I promise. It’s hard to find a messenger that isn’t Tenakth or willing to sell a letter addressed to the palace for shards. I finally found one though. He’s Utaru. They’re a kind and peaceable people. I believe their crops is what helps feed the large population of Meridian if I remember correctly. I probably won’t be able to send another letter. The Tenakth are illiterate and those of other tribes who’ve been stolen by them will be too afraid to risk escaping and sending a letter to Meridian. The Tenakth are suspicious enough as it is._

_Take care of yourself. Please._

_With affection,_

_Aloy_

 

Avad’s heart soared. She was all right, thank the Sun. His eyes skimmed over the glyphs a second time. Her words were warmer this time, although still subtle. He smiled softly at her own concern. She shouldn’t have to worry about him. He was the one safely tucked away in the palace after all. She was the one out there, risking her neck for the whole of Meridian.

He raided one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a small stack of letters, every single one from Aloy. Gently he slid in the newest addition under the ribbon that tied them all together. Avad held the stack in his hands and stared down at them. Until recently he had never been able to fully figure out why he had always kept Aloy’s letters, even in the beginning. He almost never kept letters from anyone else. Perhaps a part of him always hoped that their future would one day intertwine like it did now.

“Time to get some sleep,” Avad muttered to himself, placing the letters back in the drawer. He shut it and locked it, ensuring that nosy servants didn’t discover the depth of his feelings for Aloy. Now that his mind was at ease again, he was certain he would be able to sleep just fine tonight. With the candles blown out, Avad changed into his sleepwear and crawled into bed, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avad is such a lovesick puppy, bless him. What a train wreck. LOL Let's hope Aloy gets back soon otherwise these two will be pains in the neck for everyone else, my goodness.  
> Thank you Erend for being the voice of reason. That's what friends are for, am I right?  
> We see Aloy opening up emotionally a bit more, so yay for that. Mahir and Abir are still assholes. Marad is still weird. rofl  
> So, Avad's probably the first Carja in a VERY long time to actually pray to the Moon (at the Sun Temple, no less). This is only an echo of what is yet to come for the Moon, that much is certain. :)  
> Yup, I've given Avad a neck problem on top of age lines. Sorry, hon. :P  
> Thank you all for reading! Please leave a comment down below!  
> P.S. I have a new fic coming out soon, although I'm not 100% sure when yet. I'm doing a bit more tinkering on it and this fic will remain my priority, but either way keep an eye out for it (especially if you're a fan of Assassin's Creed 3). ^.^


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, loyal readers (or whatever time it is for you)! This chapter was a tough one, not just for me to write but for Aloy to go through. Sorry hon. lol  
> So quick update about the AC3 fic I mentioned, that one goes up on Friday! Hopefully it's not too horrible. :/  
> Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! :D

Aloy grunted as she landed on the ground. One of the legs in her pants was torn, a gash in her thigh trickling with blood. This was not at all how she imagined her spying mission to go, but the Tenakth would even fight among themselves, so perhaps this was all a good thing. With a growl she grabbed her spear and hoisted herself up, dodging out of the way of a hatchet. Nakoa was faring a little better, but not by much. Her cheek had been cut by a blade but she managed to stay on her feet. Blonde hair was falling loose from her braid, the Tenakth paint she had decorated on her face smeared. Both were sweating heavily from their current battle.

“Do you think the Carja will show you pity?” Aloy’s foe hissed, maneuvering to kick Aloy’s legs from under her. The Nora jumped out of the way before slicing at his own thigh. “Fight harder, woman! Or are you even Tenakth?”

“I won’t show pity to the Carja either,” Aloy hissed, expertly twisting and jabbing her spear into the warrior’s side. He yelled out and grabbed his side, leaning forward.

“Enough, warrior,” he groaned. "Enough." Aloy did her best to hide her true feelings. She didn’t want to hurt him, enemy or not, but if she failed in her deception they would kill her and Nakoa. The blonde Nora and her own trainer stopped, coming over to deal with the male warrior’s wound.

While the two Tenakth tended to that, Nakoa came to Aloy’s side. “Nice one,” she whispered, taking a swig of water from her animal skin. “Think they’ll finally tell us something?”

“I hope so. We need something to give to Avad when we get home,” Aloy muttered back, drinking from the skin next. Her body was itching to get into some Carja silks or Nora furs, her skin wanting to wash off the Tenakth paint from her face and body. Already her hair was starting to return to its natural red, but so far the change had been so subtle that no one seemed to notice. She just hoped the dye would hang on a bit longer.

Aloy cleaned off the blood from her spear, her ears trying to catch anything useful that were being discussed between the Tenakth warriors as she cleaned her wound. She and Nakoa had been training intensely ever since they arrived here, weaving a story that they were from a small village to the east and wished to aid their people in the raid against their Carja enemies. Even amongst themselves the Tenakth were slow to trust, determining to test the Nora women’s strengths as warriors before they even considered taking them to the warrior camp.

“Girls.” Aloy and Nakoa turned to the wounded warrior, Adelmo, hand pressed against his bandage. Aloy had really cut him this time. “Adorjan and I have spoken. You are ready.” The two women held their breaths. The Tenakth had no pity for emotional women, and so they hid their emotions well. Only in their dreams were they free to be themselves. Attempts at writing a letter to Avad had been difficult, as Aloy was constantly being watching by the brothers that had been testing them. She doubted she'd be able to write to him again while down south.

The four tore apart their small camp and gathered their things. They would walk to the warrior camp since the Tenakth still saw machines as nothing more than dumb beasts, good only for their parts—not that they were the best of machine hunters. Aloy and Nakoa merely rolled their eyes when they weren’t being watched. The metal animals could save them so much time and energy, but neither complained. They watched the Tenakth and mimicked them, everything from how they walked to how they ate to how they spoke. It was tedious and it griped them to no end, but until they got the information they needed, they could not leave or betray their true selves.

They made camp again once it got too dark to see. Tonight it was Aloy’s turn to hunt for the meal, which she was more than happy to do. She snuck her focus into her pocket and set off until she was far away before putting it on. A wild turkey was quickly tracked and shot down. While she was still alone, Aloy quickly made notes from the small booklet she hid in her belongings. Any little detail that she felt was significant was written down. When she was done she hid away the book and focus before returning to camp.

Another thing Aloy and Nakoa learned so far was that the Tenakth were not very chatty, which suited the two of them just fine. They lied through their teeth enough as it was. They didn't need to lie during small talk as well. Regardless, their stories were always ready.

The cooked turkey was paired with warm beer and nothing else. The fire crackled before them and an owl hooted in the distance. Aloy appreciated the warmth, as it reminded her of something even warmer. She could recall a cup of hot chocolate, warm arms, and soft hair. She had managed to send a letter yesterday when no one was watching her, so it should be in Avad’s hands now. Aloy was certain she got her feelings across better this time around, but the king was far more skilled with his words than she was.

Everyone had retired early, mainly because Adorjan had managed to convince Adelmo that he needed the extra rest before their journey tomorrow due to his injury. Aloy couldn’t help but smirk proudly to herself. She didn’t take joy out of hurting others, but a part of her was still pleased that she had inflicted that wound on him. It would only make truth out of her lie, extending her life.

Aloy and Nakoa cuddled together near the fire to keep warm. They didn’t dare speak even in whispers. Their Tenakth companions were still within listening distance, so they couldn’t risk accidentally revealing who they truly were or why they were here. Sometimes Aloy would struggle to sleep, her mind insisting upon thinking about Avad instead. She didn’t mind; the memory of his smile alone filled her with warmth and happiness.

In fact, Aloy’s happiest memories were with Avad. She was not without joy when she had been growing up, for she loved Rost and her childhood with him had been very happy, but the circumstances surrounding her upbringing had always put a damper on things. The difference with Avad was that she held the knowledge that she did not possess before, and it gave her freedom. She was unburdened—mostly. There was always something that tried to ruin her day.

 _Just give us what we need and let us get out of here,_ Aloy thought. She and Nakoa wanted nothing more than to go home. With a sigh she rolled over onto her side and drifted off to sleep.

 

They arrived after another day and a half of walking. Aloy fought back her fatigue. The Tenakth despised weakness and to display any would be a major risk. Nakoa hid her exhaustion just as well, back straight and head held high. The pair looked straight into the eye of any who spoke to them. They constantly sensed eyes on them from men and women alike. As always, there was a man or two who got a little too close for comfort before being rammed in the gut with a fist. The Tenakth women found it funny.

Aloy and Nakoa blended in rather quickly, setting up camp with those close to their age. There was a little less scrutiny from them. The pair kept their eyes peeled for the leaders, hoping for information to slip past their lips. They always listened to their peers as well, filing information in their heads or in Aloy’s notebook when something potential arose. The evening had proved uneventful in information. In fact, Aloy and Nakoa felt rather bored. Neither were one for idle chatter unless it was with each other, so dealing with it from strangers drove them mad. Another round in the Sun-Ring was more appealing for Aloy if she had to be perfectly frank.

When they awoke at dawn, it seemed half of the camp was already up for the day. The other half was waking up just like they were. It brought back an odd sense of homesickness for the Sacred Lands. Perhaps once this threat was dealt with they would return together. With the Sacred lands opened Nakoa could return and visit her family whenever she liked.

All day they trained with the warriors. Well, it wasn’t really training, it was do or die. Aloy saw no sense in this method as more were being carried away on stretchers than those who managed to walk away on their own two feet. She and Nakoa felt as if it was the battle for the Spire all over again. They were constantly cutting down their opponents, slicing limbs or bashing skulls. As they wore through one raider after another they unwittingly caught the attention of several clan leaders.

Aloy and Nakoa slipped away from the others for their midday meal, bandaging any cuts they received from earlier. Their muscles ached and their brows were damp with sweat. It reminded Aloy of when Rost had trained her for the Proving, and it made her nostalgic. Nakoa held her peace, knowing Aloy needed this time to think. She kept vigil, ensuring that no one from the camp snuck up on them while Aloy was in a stupor.

As the pair finished up eating, they heard footsteps approaching them. Aloy and Nakoa turned and looked over their shoulders, seeing one of the Tenakth warlords approaching them. “Are you Lilia and Ayla?” he inquired. Quickly the two reacted to the names they had given to every Tenakth who asked, rising to their feet. “Come with me. The clan leaders want to speak with you.”

Aloy and Nakoa glanced at each other. Had they been found out? They hid any fear they had and followed the warlord back into camp, ignoring eye contact with anyone who looked over at them. The largest tent sat in the very center where the warlords and clan leaders met every day discussing All-Mother knows what. The burly man in front of them opened the door flap at the entrance, and the two “sisters” ducked inside. The clan leaders were sitting in a crescent moon shape on crude wooden benches. Aloy and Nakoa ducked their heads respectfully, although respect was the last thing they had in mind.

“Lilia and Ayla,” one middle-aged man with a long braided beard crooned. “We have heard much praise of your skills. I found it hard to believe that two such young girls had such strong reputations and yet here you both are.”

“Neither of you have been defeated,” another spoke, an older woman with black and silver plaits in her hair. “Who trained you?”

“Our father,” Aloy replied. The pair had agreed to model part of their past off of Rost and other elements from Nakoa’s childhood.

“And where is he now?”

“He’s dead,” was Nakoa’s reply. “The fucking Carja killed him.” Her tone was biting but she felt bad for saying it, considering many of her friends were Carja. It was the truth though, it was Zaid who killed her father and Helis who killed Aloy’s. It was all truth coming from her mouth.

Yet another clan leader clicked his tongue. “The Carja are a blight on this earth,” he said, spitting on the ground. “We’ve decided that we want you two to lead a faction of our tribe into battle.”

Aloy and Nakoa blinked. This complicates things. A lot. “Why?” Aloy gasped. This could be important. Subtly, she switched on her focus from inside her pocket and started recording the conversation.

“No one fights like you. You don’t lose. You crave the blood of our enemies on your tongue. And you embody the strength of blood among our own people. The two of you have proven that you are ready and able for such a place among our tribe.”

“It is an honor, of course,” Nakoa replied. “May we… may we ask where our people intend to attack from? My sister and I have traveled much. We could scout the area and seek out attack points or hidden conclaves. Even if the Carja managed to find out from where we come, they cannot possibly know every little niche we could come out from.”

Aloy raised her eyebrows. That was brilliant. Why didn’t she think of that? The clan leaders bent toward each other and whispered softly. After what felt like an eternity there was some nodding and they pulled away from each other. “If you girls do indeed travel, you shouldn’t have a difficult time finding these damned Carja fortresses. Here, we have a map that was taken off some Carja traveler a few months back,” the woman said. She nodded down to the little table at the center of the tent where a map lay.

Aloy and Nakoa knelt down, turning the map so that they could see it properly. Like the Nora, the Tenakth knew not how to write, so instead of words there were simple markings on the map. Aloy could easily pick out Sunfall, Sunstone Rock, and Meridian. Sunfall and Sunstone were marked in blue and Meridian in black. Two passes were marked with big red X symbols. She knew exactly where those locations were. Nakoa made quick work, pulling out a pen and paper before drawing a sketch of the map. She labeled the appropriate areas the same way the Tenakth had.

“Where did you learn to draw like that, girl?” one of the warlords inquired, eyeing her work carefully.

“It’s something I like to do when I’m not butchering a kill or carving up a Carja soldier,” Nakoa replied casually. She was a swift artist now, a replicate of the map the map drawn up in ten minutes. Aloy was relieved her friend had this skill. She herself was a great hunter but a terrible artist. Nakoa’s work could be of great use to the military council back in Meridian.

“What is our plan?” Aloy inquired even though she already had an idea.

“The Carja in Shadow will march from Sunfall and head east before moving south from Unflinching Watch. Will will capture the gate and then from there we will attack Meridian from the north,” the old woman explained. “Soon half of our numbers will move northwest, circling around the Daybrink and joining the Shadow Carja for the march.”

They now had confirmation that the Tenakth would indeed split up, but Aloy and Nakoa still needed the numbers. “And the second pass?”

One of the warlords spoke up. “The other half of our tribesmen march directly north. We will attack Sunstone Rock first, kill the Carja filth that blunder around there, and free any of the prisoners that will fight with us. Those who refuse will die. Any supplies they have, we take.”

Aloy hummed thoughtfully, acting fascinated. In reality her heart was pounding. In her peripheral vision she could see the faint blinking red light from the focus in her focus indicating that the conversation was still recording. “How many of us even are there?” she wondered.

“Ten thousand.”

Nakoa faltered in her sketching and blinked up. “Ten thousand?!” she repeated. “This is known of certain?”

The elders nodded. “Yes, we counted several times. We have ten thousand warriors encamped here. Half will go to Sunfall and half will remain here to march north.”

This was far more than anyone in Meridian could have anticipated. How could the Tenakth have this many after the destruction of HADES and its deathbringers? Aloy knew the Tenakth kidnapped children and raised them as their own, strong men and women taken as slaves. How many people here were not born of this tribe? How many were fighting out of fear of their captors? “So we attack on two fronts?” Aloy presumed.

“Very good,” a warlord with long blond hair spoke. “Yes, we are. And even if the Carja meet us at Sunstone, they cannot hope to expect us from the north of Meridian as well. While their army is busy in the south, we will claim Meridian and take what is ours!” The Tenakth warriors all clamored their fists against their chests and trilled loudly. Aloy and Nakoa joined in a beat or two late, but it did not matter. No one noticed the tardiness.

Nakoa finished up her copy of the map and leaned over to show it to Aloy. “My sister draws a good map,” Aloy hummed, offering Nakoa a smirk. She felt warm inside. It was nice to refer to her friend as such. Aloy had never minded being alone growing up, but the more she became accustomed to people the more a part of her wished for family.

The old woman stooped over and looked at Nakoa’s work. “You are skilled,” she agreed. “This will help you greatly. We have two paths to take and not much time left before our first faction marches for Sunfall. Do you two have anything in mind?”

Nakoa tapped her pen against her chin. “I have an idea….” She looked over at Aloy, who nodded. “Two passes, two travelers. My sister and I have traveled apart just as much as we have together. It would be better if one of us investigated the path from here to Sunfall and then through Unflinching Watch while the other discovers the secrets surrounding Sunstone Rock,” she offered.

“That would be wise,” Aloy agreed. “I have been to Sunfall once before; I know the way.”

“I can go to Sunstone then.”

“How lucky are we to have such two willful and able warriors to serve the Tenakth?” one of the clan leaders praised. “Go, leave tomorrow. We have no time to waste. Especially you, Ayla, if you are to go all the way to Sunfall and the Unflinching Watch.” Little did these Tenakth warriors know, they had enabled Aloy and Nakoa’s escape from the camp.

 

Aloy and Nakoa were quickly packing their things, Nakoa slipping her map into her bag. Her eyebrows were furrowed together. Aloy looked over and wondered what her friend was thinking. Perhaps, like her, she was worried about the numbers and strategy they were given. Avad’s war council would have much to figure out if they were to endure this onslaught. As the pair began eating their last dinner here, a burly young man stomped toward them. “What did you tell the clan leaders?” he demanded, dark eyes flicking back and forth between Aloy and Nakoa. He was clearly drunk.

“Uh, care to specify?” Aloy retorted, snarky. She was too tired to appear refined and possessed of her wits.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” the man hissed, drawing out a long blade menacingly. “You’re here barely a week and yet the clan leaders and warlords invited _you_ into the Great Tent. There is even a rumor that they have commissioned you to lead at the front. What sorcery did you use to possess them?”

Nakoa burst into laughter. “You think we used magic on the great leaders?” she taunted, setting aside her bowl and rising to her feet, spear in hand.

“Why else would they want to hear anything a pair of little girls have to say?”

Aloy snorted and grabbed her own spear, rising to her feet. She knew this would turn into a brawl. “If you think cutting down your own comrades in training is enough for them to lend you an ear, then you’re an idiot,” she told him bluntly.

The man chuckled and crouched. “The Tenakth live and die by the blade. Only the strong survive. You should know this. Is your blood truly Tenakth or are you a pretender?” he challenged.

Aloy smirked. “Time to find out.”

The man yelled and charged. He clearly didn’t think this through. He was armed only with a long knife while Aloy and Nakoa both possessed spears. When he lunged at Aloy, she ducked while Nakoa shoved the tip of her spear deep into his thigh. He cried out in pain and collapsed. With the butt of Aloy’s spear she rolled him onto his back, stepping over the puddle of blood pooling from his leg. A small crowd had gathered to watch the altercation.

“It’s no wonder why the clan leaders have no desire to consult with you. You’re pathetic,” Aloy growled. Her skin prickled. This wasn’t her. This wasn’t her at all. It scared her.

“End it, Ayla.”

Aloy turned her head. To the side stood the old woman from the tent. Her eyes were hard and unsympathetic. Only the strong survived. In the eyes of the Tenakth, this warrior had just proven himself weak. With a hammering heart, Aloy turned back to the man beneath her. He was a drunken fool, but that was not a good enough reason for him to die. Aloy paused, but the clan leader demanded his death once again. With hands shaking, her face betrayed her true self the last second, showing pain as she plunged her spear deeply into his chest. He groaned out softly and his body relaxed, life in his eyes fading as he died.

As Aloy pulled out her spear she snuck a glance at Nakoa. Their faces matched. They were Nora. This was not their way. “Lilia, dump the body for your sister and then go to bed. You have a long journey tomorrow,” the old woman said like mere child’s play occurred, turning away as the crowd dispersed. As soon as they were alone, Aloy collapsed to her knees and fought back a sob. She had just killed a man in cold blood.

Nakoa hurriedly removed the body from Aloy’s sight, her own body shaking. How could the Tenakth live like this? They killed each other so easily and yet ten thousand were ready to march. Perhaps she should make a recount. The clan leaders either had the numbers right, wrong, or they lied. When she returned Aloy was staring at the fire, food cold and untouched. Their spears were still soaked in blood. Silently, Nakoa took hold of them and walked to the nearby stream, washing them free of the dark sin. Aloy had a gentler heart than she; this kill would destroy a part of her inside.

When Nakoa returned she set down the spears by their bags and sat next to her friend. Aloy’s red hair was reappearing every day. Their escape was in record time. “Eat,” Nakoa ordered her, taking the untouched bowl of food and shoving it in Aloy’s hands.

“I can’t,” Aloy whispered, unmoving.

“You must. We leave as soon as the camp is quiet.”

Aloy shook her head. “I killed him. I looked at him in the eye and I killed him.”

“You did what you had to. If you didn’t everyone would have begun to suspect who we really are. They would have killed _you_.”

“He didn’t have to die.”

“Aloy, I need you to focus,” Nakoa hissed. “He was not the first you have killed and he won’t be the last. Now _eat_.”

Aloy snarled but finally shoved a bit of cheese into her mouth. “I’m ashamed, Nakoa. He was a fool but he didn’t deserve that.”

“I know.” Nakoa chewed on some bread. “You can’t think about it now. We need to go, and then you can beg All-Mother’s forgiveness or whatever it is you choose to do.” The redhead only nodded numbly. She said nothing more as she finished her food. Aloy just wanted to go home.

Once their food was eaten they finished packing their things, fastening their weapons to their bodies and hoisting their bags over their shoulders before putting out the fire. The women stealthily slipped past tents and sentries, crossing the creek and hunting for the first machine mounts they could find.

They rode hard for days. They didn’t bother staying at inns, eating what they hunted before moving on. They took turns sleeping at night, although sleep was putting it kindly for Aloy. Her murderous act still haunted her in her dreams, so much so that it would wake her. Nakoa hoped that once they returned to Meridian, when they returned to their normal lives, Aloy would be better. Not perfect, but better.

It was twilight by the time the pair arrived at Sunstone Rock. One of the guards recognized Aloy’s face and the gates were instantly opened to them. No questions were asked as the women were led to the barracks and allowed to sleep there. When dawn came, Janeva was waiting for them with a hot breakfast.

“Aloy, you look terrible,” Janeva stated bluntly. For the first time in days, Aloy laughed.

“It’s been a rough few weeks,” she muttered, gracelessly wolfing down her breakfast. Nakoa followed suit.

“We were on mission for the Sun-King,” the blonde explained. “I can’t say much right now. We’re just glad to see friendly faces again.”

“I won’t ask questions,” Janeva assured them both. “You can stay for as long as you want.”

“Thanks, but that won’t be necessary,” Aloy insisted. “After a day’s rest we’ll be headed for Meridian.”

Nakoa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Actually, you are,” she muttered. “I’m going to stay a few days longer before returning to the camp.”

Aloy nearly dropped her spoon. “Why?” she demanded.

Nakoa turned in her seat so that she could look at Aloy directly. “Think about it: won’t it be a little suspicious if neither of us return?” she implored her. “You’re supposed to be going to Sunfall and then the Watch. You won’t be expected for some time. But my destination is supposed to be _here_. If the Tenakth realize we’re both gone, there’s a very good chance that they’ll change their plans and then we won’t be prepared at all.” Any discretion that was supposed to be exercised in front of Janeva was long forgotten. Only strategy remained.

Aloy took a deep breath. Nakoa was right. “You know what they’re like,” she whispered.

“Yes, I do,” Nakoa confirmed. “And we have their trust. We can use that.” She paused and turned to Janeva. “Five thousand Tenakth intend to capture Sunstone Rock before marching for Meridian. The other half will march south from Unflinching Watch. Send word to Meridian that Aloy is coming, but don’t write down any of this information. We can’t risk interception.”

The warden turned to Aloy. “I agree with Nakoa,” they said. “You have to split up or the raiders will find you out. Tell Avad what’s happening and prepare. Nakoa will be able to keep an eye on the Tenakth from the inside. If things change, well,” Janeva looked directly at Nakoa, “you better make a run for it.”

Aloy rubbed the bridge of her nose. A part of her wanted to panic. She didn’t want Nakoa to head back to the Tenakth on her own. Splitting up was dangerous, but was it really any more dangerous than the two of them entering the camp in the first place? “Okay,” she finally agreed with a huff. “Janeva, while Nakoa is here I want you to help her make up false strategy for how to take the prison so that when she returns to the camp she will have something to give them. The Tenakth expect us to only hold a single front at best, but if half of the Carja army march here and the other half march north, we can beat the Tenakth at their own game. The Vanguard and the hunters from the Lodge can hold the city walls just in case the unexpected happens….”

Janeva and Nakoa were impressed by Aloy’s strategy plan. It had only been churned out in a matter of minutes. They could do nothing without Avad’s approval of course, but if the huntress’ plan was as sound as it seemed, there should be no problem in him letting it go through. “I’ll write to the king,” the warden assured the Nora women. “Aloy, I’ll see that you have fresh supplies for the rest of your journey so that you can leave tomorrow as planned. Nakoa and I will figure out how to hold the Tenakth’s trust in the meanwhile. We’ve got your back.”

Aloy huffed and smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, Janeva,” she muttered. “I feel like I was about to go insane down south.”

“War makes everyone go mad, especially spy work,” Janeva replied with a shrug. “What’s important is that you kept your head on straight. Now come on. We have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was fun.... I couldn't let Aloy walk away unscathed of course, but what are your thoughts on the Tenakth plan?  
> We're reintroduced to Janeva, who will become more significant later in the story, but for now they're stuck at Sunstone. haha  
> Nakoa's staying behind for now *sob* but she's a smart girl. She'll be fine, don't worry. She'll kick some Tenakth ass with the best of them soon enough.  
> We've got some war planning going on, which is exciting. I can't wait for this to all go down. Aloy is going to be such a Boss™ that Avad is going to fall in love with her all over again. :P  
> Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate everyone's support!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, wassup? :P  
> Okay, enough of that. How was everyone's weekend? Mine was fine, although that thunderstorm was something else. Lightening struck down twice within a half hour, so that was some scary stuff. My cat wasn't too thrilled. lol  
> Can you believe it? We're at chapter ten! Talk about crazy! And we're only just scratching the surface!  
> Please enjoy this next chapter. It's a good one, I think. :D

Aloy sat by a bucket of warm water, scrubbing the last traces of blonde that remained out of her hair, the water discolored from the dye. It was such a relief to see the vibrant red of her natural hair again. The oil and warm water that Janeva offered her washed all of the false blonde right out. Her scalp felt clean now that the remnants of blood and dirt were washed out as well. She and Nakoa had bathed last night—the first time since they left Meridian—and she had never felt cleaner. She was back in her own clothes as well, the clothes she wore to pose as a Tenakth currently feeding the fire of the cook’s furnace. The metal pieces she kept. She could sell those for shards. Or maybe she could keep them. It didn’t matter either way.

The Nora woman felt dirty inside as well. She had turned herself into a liar, a hater, a murderer. An animal. Everything she was not. When Aloy had bathed last night, she had rubbed the sponge against her skin until it was red and raw. Neither Nakoa nor Janeva had anything worth saying about the red marring on the redhead’s otherwise porcelain skin. Nakoa hoped that Avad would be able to offer Aloy some comfort when she came home. She desperately needed it.

“Hey, Aloy?” Nakoa called now. The other girl’s back stiffened slightly before relaxing. “Sorry. Janeva asked me to tell you that all of your fresh supplies are ready to go. Another good night’s sleep and you’ll be off for Meridian.”

“Thanks.” Aloy dropped the sponge into the bucket and stood up, turning to her friend. Rivulets of water trickled from her wet hair. Her mouth gaped as if she wanted to say something else before closing it again. Nakoa looked at her not with sympathy, but understanding. Neither of them killed without cause. For Aloy to kill an injured man on the ground simply because he lost a petty fight was no small matter regardless of the fact that a Tenakth elder had commanded her to do so. If she hadn’t done it, they would’ve been killed themselves.

“It’ll be okay,” Nakoa whispered, offering her friend a smile. “What is that Banuk phrase again? Survive, prevail?”

“We are Banuk,” Aloy finished, shaking her head with a scoff. “I’m less Nora by the day.”

“You are Aloy. That’s what truly matters. Who else in this world has gained the respect of all known tribes? Who else could’ve brought so many together to fight the Metal Devil and the Shadow Carja? Even the Tenakth respect you, even if they didn’t know who you truly are. Maybe even once they do they’ll still respect you. Remember what that woman Ullia told you before you killed her?”

“She said she would have claimed me as her daughter.”

“By Tenakth standards, that’s pretty high regard. They take only the strongest.”

“I don’t want to be Tenakth.”

“I know.” Nakoa stepped forward and gingerly rested her hands on Aloy’s shoulders. “Listen, you can’t let this eat you alive. This isn’t the first time you’ve killed someone to protect yourself and it won’t be the last. Or will you hide in the back during battle and let others do the killing for you?”

“You know I would never do that,” Aloy hissed, stepping back.

“Then how was that night any different?”

“Because he was unarmed! He was injured!” Aloy shouted, stretching her arms out wildly. “When he collapsed he dropped his damned knife, his leg was pouring out blood. I don’t kill people who are unarmed! How was that protecting myself? How the hell can I possibly justify that?” Aloy collapsed to her knees and leaned forward, her hands supporting her against the earth as her body shook, a sob lodged in her throat.

Nakoa bit her lip. She had never seen Aloy break down like this. Even when facing HADES she had kept her head level. She always internalized her feelings. “Hey,” Nakoa whispered, kneeling next to her. “Hey.” Gently she wrapped her arms around Aloy’s shoulders and pulled her against her chest, holding her. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry.” Aloy didn’t cry, but her body still shook. She clung to her friend, eyes scrunched closed. She would not cry.

 

At dawn, everyone awoke to the sound of the morning horn. Breakfast was simple, Aloy gratefully downing the ale in her tankard. Janeva and Nakoa said nothing. After Aloy’s outburst the day before, she hadn’t said a word to anyone. Nakoa hoped that Avad would be able to bring her out of this shell the redhead had recently buried herself in. During the brief time Nakoa had managed to gain access inside Aloy’s head, she could see some of the pain she carried with her. How much burden did Aloy carry?

With stomachs full and bags packed, Aloy approached the gates of Sunstone Rock where her strider was waiting for her. She could feel the eyes of both prisoners and their guards on her the entire time. Even in this part of the desert everyone knew of the flame-haired huntress who had the trust of the Sun-King.

Janeva was waiting as well, arms folded across their chest. “I’ve sent word to Avad. He knows you’re coming,” the warden informed Aloy. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear what news you have and the plan you’ve got in mind.”

Aloy offered a small smile. “Thank you for your help, Janeva. You’ve never failed me,” she replied.

“I don’t plan to,” Janeva replied with a smile of their own. The two clasped each other’s forearms. “Send Avad my regards and let him know that if he wants me back in Meridian I’ll be there.”

“One word from me and you’ll be back in a single day,” Aloy assured them.

“Why is that, I wonder?” Janeva gave Aloy a quirked eyebrow. “I know extraordinary people impress our Sun-King but you’re on a completely different level. You have his ear. Both of them, in fact.”

Aloy clenched her jaw. “I, uh,” she started.

Janeva shook her head with a chuckle in her throat. “I think I can guess.” _How the hell is everyone figuring us out?_ Aloy wondered to herself. She wasn't _that_ obvious about it, was she? Nakoa arrived then, saving her from further discomfort.

“Okay, I think you’re all set,” Nakoa told her friend. “I checked the barracks to make sure you weren’t missing anything.”

“Thank you, Nakoa,” Aloy replied, smiling at her friend. “Have Janeva write a letter for you to let me know you’re on your way back to the Tenakth. If possible, send word if anything changes.”

“I will,” Nakoa assured her. “For the next few days I’ll be here, plotting with Janeva until I have to return. I don’t think they’ll ask questions about you until you’re gone too long. By then they’ll most likely think you’re dead or too infirm to travel.”

Aloy nodded. She was glad this was going according to plan so far. Nakoa had more ingenuity than she had previously given her credit for. She would not make that mistake again. “Okay you two, Sunstone’s safety now lies in your hands,” she told the two others. “We can’t let all this go in vain.”

Janeva rested a fist over their heart. “You have my word. The Tenakth will never get their hands on this Rock,” they assured her. “And Nakoa will be under my protection for as long as she’s here—not that she needs any.” The trio laughed. No, Nakoa didn’t need protection. She made that very clear to all who met her.

“Okay,” Aloy sighed. “It’s time for me to go.” She rested a hand on Janeva’s shoulder. “Farewell, my friend.”

“Safe travels.” The warden left the two Nora women alone to resume her duties.

Nakoa sighed deeply. “Send my regards to Avad and Talanah. Next time I see them will most likely be on the opposite end of the battlefield,” she realized.

“They know what side you’re truly on,” Aloy assured her. “Come find me when you get the chance. We’ll put an end to this. Together.”

“Together.”

In a moment of weakness, Aloy couldn’t help but reach forward and pulled Nakoa into her arms. “You’re my best friend,” she admitted. “Please. Stay safe.”

Nakoa held Aloy just as tightly. “I will,” she assured her. “And you too. If there’s so much as a scratch on you Avad will have to explain himself to me.”

Aloy laughed as they pulled away. “I thought I was the only one allowed to tell him off.”

“We’re Nora. Telling off the unfaithful is what we do best.”

The two women chuckled and briefly rested their foreheads together. “See you soon, old friend,” Aloy murmured, leaning back.

“Not if I see you first.”

Aloy laughed again and mounted her strider. Nakoa patted the machine on the neck affectionately. With a final shared smile between the two Aloy nudged the steed forward and raced off toward Meridian where her king was waiting.

 

The silence was deafening. Avad waited weeks without another word from Aloy. She warned him of this and he expected it, but regardless he still hoped. He fared better now that he had so many distractions. He wrote letters to diplomats, spoke with petitioners, and endured dinners with potential brides and in-laws. He read every single one of Aloy’s letters every night. He could hear her voice in his head when he did so, but a focus would be far more preferable. Once Aloy returned he would ensure that she got him one. He would bear the silence no longer.

He trained with General Ovid every day. Avad had been lacking in this since his ascension to the throne, but this was one battle he could not abandon. He didn’t consider himself the best of fighters, but he was fairly decent with a sword. He often treated it like a dance with aversion as his talent. Even in the chilly air he would drip with sweat, his muscles aching by the evening, but he never stopped. He would be on the battlefield with his men once more, and he needed to be ready. He also needed to keep his mind distracted.

Once Avad had met with all of his potential brides from Marad’s list, Lord Mahir began pestering him again along with many other noblemen. They were damn persistent, he had to give them that. _If not a queen, then a concubine!_ They all chanted the same despite his adamant refusal. There would not be another harem in the Palace of the Sun so long as he was still breathing. There was only one woman he wanted, one woman who he craved both in body and in heart. And she had red hair.

“Focus, Your Radiance!” Ovid’s voice pierced through Avad’s consciousness. Avad shook his head and resumed his stance. They had been sparring for an hour already, testing the king’s endurance more than his ability to block or attack. Battles could last hours. The Sun-King needed to hold his own. What would the men think if they saw their sovereign retreat simply because he was tired?

“I swear, you strike harder than any of my father’s kestrels did,” Avad commented breathlessly.

“That’s because they were afraid of striking one of the Sun’s children. Not I. Focus!”

Avad growled and switched tactics. Ovid was bigger, slower. Avad could always duck under or jump over many of his general’s swings. He had earned himself quite a few bruises, but no matter.

The sun rose high in the sky by the time they finished, both men dripping in sweat. They discarded their swords for the day, scarfing down the midday meal that had been waiting for them. Meat, eggs, and wine had never tasted so good. Avad did his very best not to collapse on the couch, merely sitting down gracefully before taking a bite at his food. He couldn’t wait until vegetables and fruit grew again. A handful of almonds would taste wonderful as well….

“It’s good to see you haven’t lost any of your valor,” Ovid told his king. “When was the last time we trained together before all this?”

Avad cleared his throat after swallowing a mouthful of beef. “I think… a year at least.”

Ovid chuckled. “It seems like you haven’t lost a day,” he said. “If only the men would fight as enthusiastically as their king. They seem less inspired since Aloy and Nakoa are not here to… motivate them.”

Avad burst out laughing. “Training in front of beautiful women is certainly a great motivation,” he agreed. “I’m sure Aloy and Nakoa appreciate that very much,” he continued sarcastically.

Ovid smirked. “Nora women are certainly a unique breed. Anything those boys have tried doesn’t seem to be working,” he noted. “What makes a Carja girl swoon, they merely turn their nose up at.”

“The Nora and Banuk endure much more than we could ever imagine,” Avad mused. “We’re safe behind city walls. The Banuk endure endless, bitter winter, and the Nora…. Only the Sun can know what they must do to survive. And Aloy….”

“She was an outcast, wasn’t she?”

“Yes.” Avad frowned darkly. Ovid quirked an eyebrow.

“What exactly did she do to be cast out by her own people?”

“Nothing. She did nothing. She was only a newborn.” Avad stood up and started pacing, food forgotten. Every time he thought of this it made him angry.

“Sun and shadow….”

Ovid watched his king with a curious eye. He knew Aloy was Avad’s friend and that his king hated injustice, but this was like the Sun itself was blazing within him; such was the fire in those brown eyes. Ovid was about to comment on the man’s odd behavior when he caught sight of Marad approaching.

“Your Luminance,” Marad greeted with a bow. “General.” He nodded to Ovid respectfully. “A message has just arrived from Sunstone Rock written in Warden Janeva’s own hand.” Avad stopped his pacing and perked up. He turned to Marad, who approached him with the sheet. He took it.

 

_My king,_

_I write in haste. The Nora women arrived at my fortress last night. They rode for several days on their machines and were quite battered. I gave them both baths, beds, and a hot meal. Aloy leaves tomorrow for Meridian (which I assume means she will arrive at nightfall by the time you receive this; she is quite a fast rider and seems eager to return to Meridian) while Nakoa stays here before returning south. Aloy will explain everything once she arrives._

_May the Sun always light your path and the Moon stay its hand._

_Your humble servant,_

_Warden Janeva_

Avad’s heart thudded in his chest. Aloy was coming home. Tonight. He looked up and saw Marad’s knowing stare. Finally he turned to Ovid. “We have some good news. Aloy is returning,” he informed the general.

“And what of Nakoa?” Ovid asked.

“She is staying behind. Janeva says that Aloy will explain when she gets here. She should arrive tonight if all goes well.”

Ovid nodded. “Very well. Have a messenger inform me when Aloy arrives. I’m curious to know what she has to say.”

“So do I,” Avad murmured. “Marad, send one of your spies and see if he can find Aloy approaching. I want to know exactly when she’s coming, night or day.”

“Already done, sire,” Marad assured him. “Do you think she will return to Nakoa’s apartment or would she mind staying here for the night?”

Avad paused. He so badly wanted Aloy to stay. “Have a room prepared. If she doesn’t wish to stay she is free to go of course, but if she wants to stay give her the finest room available—but nothing too fine. She hates the palace enough as it is.”

Marad chuckled and nodded. “Very well, Your Radiance,” he agreed. He then leaned in and whispered, “If she hates the palace so much, why do you think she visits so much?”

Avad fought back any hint of shock at his spymaster’s impertinence. “Just do it,” he hissed quietly in reply. Marad bowed and finally turned away, nodding again briefly at Ovid in his retreat.

“What was that about?” Ovid inquired.

“Marad is just being Marad,” Avad replied, sitting down again to finish his food. His stomach twisted in excitement, making it difficult, but he forced the food down. It wouldn’t do if he collapsed from fatigue when Aloy arrived because he hadn’t eaten.

“He’s always made me a little uncomfortable….”

“He is very good at his job,” Avad brushed away with a shrug. “I suppose when your job involves spying and hoarding secrets, it makes you a little eccentric.”

Ovid laughed and downed the last of his wine. “I suppose it does,” he agreed, setting down his cup. He watched Avad fiddle with the letter. “You’ve been in a strange mood. Or should I say moods?”

Avad glanced down at his hands. He didn’t know what to say. He could simply invoke his right as a Sun-King to hold his peace, but that wasn’t him. And Ovid was his friend. His oldest friend. They had known each other since boyhood.“I’ve been worried about our Nora friends,” he half-admitted. “Aloy volunteered herself and Nakoa for their mission. I would’ve objected but, well, they have their own minds. Besides, I am not their king.”

“You are if they live in Meridian.”

“But our people still think of me as a god. Aloy and Nakoa don’t. I don’t hold the same authority over them. I don’t want to. They see me as me and that is all I have ever wanted. All I've ever wanted was for someone to see me as I truly am.”

Ovid offered a sympathetic smile. “You’ve been alone too long,” he commented, standing up. He had to return to the barracks. “Find yourself a queen. By the Sun, make sure she loves you. You’re not fit for a political marriage.” Avad smirked. He had a few ideas in mind but voiced none of them. “With your leave, my king.” Ovid bowed and retreated, leaving Avad alone.

 

After Avad bathed and dressed, he faced petitioners once more. He sat patiently and listened to them all, continuing to do his best to serve his people as they deserved. Even the most distasteful of his guests he treated with respect. Many petitions were denied while others received his sanction and aid. As the sun sank lower and the stream of petitioners ended, Erend popped up and casually leaned against one of the posts surrounding the throne. “So Aloy’s coming home, huh?” he hummed cheekily. Avad grinned lightly as he stood up from his seat.

“She is,” he confirmed happily. “Thank the Sun.”

The two men walked together, Avad removing his heavy headpiece and handing it to one of his servants. Sooner or later that thing was going to be thrown into a furnace. "Try to restrain yourself,” Erend reminded his friend with a laugh. “She has to report to the war council first.”

“I know,” Avad groaned. “I would give anything for a private moment with her before, but that will have to wait.”

They fell quiet as they walked past a pair of guards patrolling the halls. Erend lowered his voice. “Aloy’s room has been set up in the west wing. Right across from your room. Real subtle, Marad.”

Avad laughed. “It’s subtle enough. It would be another matter entirely if she had been placed in the eastern wing.”

“What’s the whole concept of that anyway?”

“As you know, the king is considered the Sun’s heir,” Avad started. “He and his family are considered... holy, in a sense. The east is where the sun rises, signifying rebirth and its victory over the Moon. It’s merely more Carja symbolism.”

“Ah.” Erend paused for a moment. “That’s weird.”

Avad laughed. “I suppose it does,” he admitted. “At least it helps to wake up when the Sun is bursting through your window every morning. Some days I don’t wish to get up at all and the sun in my eyes is my only motivation.”

“I don’t know why your tribe never let queens do anything with the administration. It wears you thinner than an old piece of leather.”

“Because the Moon is female.”

Erend frowned. “So…?”

“Among the Carja, the Moon represents all that is evil. The shadow. And because we believe the Moon is feminine….”

“That’s stupid,” Erend growled. “So what, they think women are evil or something?”

“Not exactly. It is presumed that women are weaker, less intelligent, and born to tempt us men away from all that is good.”

Erend rolled his eyes. “Who came up with that? The priests?”

“I believe so, yes,” Avad confirmed with a sigh. He didn’t like it any more than Erend did.

“They must not go out much,” Erend deduced. “Every woman I know is the exact opposite of that.”

Avad nodded. “In what spare time I have, I’ve been going through all of our old books looking for anything pertaining to our faith and social structures. I need to know what our ancestors believed, why that changed, and how. If possible, I want to reverse much of what my people currently believe. Within reason.”

The pair walked into the library and sat down in Avad’s private corner. At least a dozen different books were strewn about the table, some open while others were bookmarked. Erend wondered how long his friend had been doing this research. “And you think you’ll be able to do that?” he wondered, pulling one of the books towards him and absentmindedly flipping through the pages.

“I don’t know,” Avad admitted, “but I have to try. I want to leave this world knowing that it’s a little better than where I found it. I want outlanders treated equally, I want women to be respected, I want…. By the Sun I want….”

“Your list seems endless.”

“It is.” Avad sighed and removed his crown, setting it down on the table before running his hands through his hair. “In a perfect world my father would still be king—a _good_ king—my brother would be alive, and I would be able to roam free. With Aloy. I don’t… I _can’t_ ask here to stay here in Meridian with me. That isn’t who she is. She longs for the open air, to hunt machines, to discover more of the world and the Old Ones.”

“Have you, I don’t know, asked her?”

“Not yet, but now is not the time. Aloy and I have more to worry about right now than living arrangements.”

Erend shrugged. “I doubt you two talk about more than the war,” he grumbled.

“The thaw is barely another month away,” Avad pointed out. “So we have no choice but talk about it. Aloy has a brilliant mind. I need her input in these matters while we still have the time for it.”

The Oseram captain opened his mouth for an input but a servant emerged and bowed low to Avad. “Your Luminance,” the man said, “Lord Mahir is here to see you.”

Again? Avad fought back every urge to roll his eyes and merely nodded. “Send him in,” he commanded, standing from his seat. Within moments the nobleman was in the private corner, bowing briefly. He blinked. It wasn’t often one saw the Sun-King without his crown.

“My king,” he purred with a smile. “How wonderful it is to see you at ease for once.” Mahir eyed Erend for a moment before glancing over at all the books on the table. What were they looking for?

“My lord,” Avad responded politely with a nod. “What brings you here?” Frankly, he could guess, but this was all in the game of politics. Dancing around with words instead of speaking plainly. Aloy would be terrible at it. Sun and shadow, she would hate it.

“I merely wish to discuss a certain… proposition,” the man replied with an elaborate movement of his hands.

Avad frowned. “Lord Mahir, I have made it quite clear that I do not have the time or energy to focus on prospective brides,” he had to remind him. Again. “Until this war is over, it is not my priority. What use have I for a queen if Meridian falls to the Tenakth, anyway? You should be more focused on the war as well. What do you expect to happen to your daughters should we fail?”

Mahir blanched. Of course he knew what would happen. His daughters were beautiful women. Women that Tenakth men would claim as their property and defile. “Forgive me, Your Luminance, but that is partly why this is a great matter for me. As king you would be able to protect them. As queen—”

Avad raised his hand, causing Mahir to falter to a stop. “You speak out of turn, my lord,” he hissed. “Are you a seer now? Can you know the future before it happens? I have not chosen any of your daughters as my wife. Sun and shadow, I haven’t chosen _anyone_.” He straightened to his full height, staring down the tactless nobleman. “Until this damned war is over, we will not speak of this matter. If you bring it up to me again before then, you and your family will not be welcome back to court.”

Lord Mahir widened his eyes. “Forgive me, Son of the Sun!” he sniveled, dropping to his knees and pressing his head to the floor in obeisance. “I meant no offense! I am a sinful man who merely wants to keep his children safe! Forgive, my king!”

“Stop this madness, Mahir!” Avad grabbed the fool by his arm and yanked him back up to his feet. “I am just as human as you. I am not a god or the son of one, so enough!” he hissed, pushing him away. “There is nothing to forgive, but I stand by my decision. Not a word about your daughters again until the Tenakth are dealt with. Now go! I wish to be alone.”

Mahir bowed low and walked backward without straightening, still shaking. To be banished from court was like being banished from the Sun’s sight for the nobles. “Of course, Your Radiance. Of course,” he mumbled as he finally disappeared. Once he was out of the library he straightened. His eyes narrowed. This boy was clearly a false king. To deny his own deification was blasphemy. Avad needed to be dealt with. A true Carja and Son of the Sun needed to be placed on the holy throne, one that could be controlled.

Mahir turned away from the doors and stormed down the hall. He needed to find General Abir and collect his allies. Lord Devinav, Lord Ivor, Lord Orin, and Lord Tajinan were all good friends of his family. He could count on their support, loyalty, and silence. There was a war on with the Tenakth, yes, but now there would be a war within the heart of Meridian. Sun-King Avad must die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW ABOUT THEM APPLES, EH? Did any of you suspect this might be coming or was it a total bombshell? So no, the big threat isn't the Tenakth at all. Not in the slightest. Never was. Assassination attempts, treachery, and coups are all in the territory of kings and queens. Two of my favorite queens conducted coups and assassinations, actually. But our beloved Avad can do no wrong so obviously this isn't a good thing. lol  
> Good news is, Aloy is coming home finally! Our boy is certainly happy about that, as is she. Poor baby has some baggage to deal with, but Nakoa was an absolute angel this chapter. I promise we'll get a chapter in for her while she's behind enemy lines. The love y'all have shown for her proves that this will not be an unpopular decision. haha  
> We have new names that we'll want to remember, as no coup is ever done alone. Lord Mahir & Co. will be around for a while yet, unfortunately. These things take planning, after all, especially for those idiots.  
> Son of the Sun is a new title I came up with. Egyptian pharaohs and their queens (particularly their Chief Wives) all had lists of titles and I want to do something similar with Avad (and soon Aloy). At some point these titles will be revealed.  
> I'm glad so many of you are reading this, it really makes all my work worthwhile. Thank you all so much and see you next week! :D


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello one and all! Another Sunday, another chapter. ^.^  
> I'm not going to lie, my motivation was very low this week so churning out this chapter was a bit of a chore, but I got it done. It's a bit short, but the original chapter was getting to be waaay too long so I felt the need to chop it in half.  
> Okay, not much else to say, so onward we go. Please enjoy!  
> P.S. There is a... sexy moment near the end of the chapter, but it's nothing significant. Those who shy away from smut have nothing to worry about. I will put warnings prior to smut scenes whenever they come up, but like I said, this isn't a big deal. Cross my heart.

“Your Radiance! Aloy of the Nora has been spotted!”

Avad woke up in his chair with a jolt when the doors burst open, but irritation turned into joy when he heard Aloy’s name. “How far?” he demanded as he rose, grabbing hold of his robes.

“She was first seen about a mile from the gates, but she is in the city now,” the servant told the king. “Shall she be brought into the throne room?”

“Yes,” Avad ordered. “Marad had chambers prepared for her in the west wing. Make sure everything is as it should be, and ensure that Liana serves for Aloy again. I also need Healer Nakid summoned. Our Nora friend could have injuries that require looking over.”

“At once, my king.” The servant hastily bowed and scuttled out. Avad’s heart was pounding in his chest as he placed his crown on his head. He knew he and Aloy would find each other in secret later but for now they had to act as mere friends in the throne room. It would be pure agony to have her just feet from him and he could do nothing but sit on his damned throne.

Once he was properly dressed he commanded another one of his servants to summon the rest of the war council. Vanasha and Tarek had not yet returned from Sunfall but soon they would and could corroborate their information with Aloy’s. Avad strode down the halls, all who he passed bowing before him but remaining otherwise unnoticed. The young king could barely contain his excitement.

Marad was already waiting patiently in the throne room when Avad entered, giving his king a knowing look. The boy looked like he was about to see the Sun for the first time instead of a mere girl. But Aloy wasn’t just any girl, was she? The other council members trickled in, the silence tense, until at last a page slipped through the doors, bowed, and announced, “The huntress Aloy, Anointed of the Nora, and Savior of Meridian!” Applause resounded as the redhead burst through the doors. Avad’s heart leapt into his throat as he stood up, eyes wide. He could see fresh cuts decorate her skin wherever visible, her hair completely loose, and her quiver was empty of arrows. Aloy never went anywhere without arrows. She looked wild, like she had fought a hundred battles. Was she all right?

“Aloy,” Avad finally managed, his tone almost reverent. “Welcome home.” He didn’t bother with formalities. He stepped off the dais and approached her, hands resting lightly on her tense shoulders. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was enough. It was enough to know that she was really there in front of him and not a figment of fantasy.

“Avad,” Aloy greeted warmly, smiling. She hadn’t seen his face—his _real_ face—in over a month. He looked tired, as she expected, but he looked unbelievably relieved. She wanted to fall into his arms and kiss him until neither of them could breathe. She wanted to tangle her fingers in his hair, feel his skin. A primal instinct was seeping from her very bones, but she couldn’t seem to put a name to it.

Once the shock was over Avad managed to take a step back. “You can tell us more about the mission tomorrow after you have rested from your journey, but please tell me: why is Nakoa not here with you?”

“She chose to stay behind,” Aloy informed him. “We managed to gain the trust of the clan leaders and warlords. Nakoa deduced that if both of us disappeared, the Tenakth may realize that we had been spying on them and change their entire plan. They think I’m on my way to Sunfall while Nakoa is supposed to be scouting the area surrounding Sunstone Rock. Her return will be expected much sooner than mine. It will take some time before they think I either ran off or was killed.”

Lord Mahir spoke up. “Wait a moment. You were spying on the Tenakth?” he exclaimed incredulously.

“What did you think we were doing? Counting rocks?” Aloy replied mockingly. “Be honest with yourselves: none of you are capable of duping the Tenakth. Nakoa and I were. Our tribes have similar fighting styles, although they are far more ruthless. They care little for life, even those of their own tribesmen. I killed—” She stopped, the words lodged in her throat. Aloy risked a glance at Avad. His relief had been replaced with worry.

“You killed…?” General Abir asked, waiting for her to finish.

“No matter,” Avad insisted. “We will debrief Aloy more thoroughly in the morning. Right now I want her looked over by Healer Nakid.”

“That’s not necessary,” Aloy insisted softly.

“Do it for me,” Avad begged quietly. “Please.” Aloy looked up at him. For him, yes. For him she would do anything.

“Okay,” she relented. Avad let out an audible sigh of relief, then turned to one of the guards.

“Escort Miss Aloy to the chambers that have been prepared for her,” he instructed. “Nakid should already be there.”

“By your command,” the man said with a bow.

Avad turned to Aloy. “I will visit you shortly,” he promised in a whisper before letting her go. Once she was gone, Talanah spoke up.

“She has been through much,” she figured quietly. “I haven’t seen her that bruised and cut since the Battle for the Spire.”

Erend nodded solemnly. “What did the Tenakth do to her?” he wondered in shock. _Not enough,_ Lord Mahir thought cruelly to himself. The war council briefly discussed Aloy’s return and Nakoa’s decision to stay behind to keep up the pretenses. Avad had to admire her. She was sacrificing much for a city and people that weren’t her own. He would have to find a way to thank her, not only for her unwavering loyalty but for sending Aloy back to him.

Once he was alone again, Avad took his time walking toward Aloy’s chamber. The door was cracked open, so he quietly slipped through. Liana was busying herself with preparing a bath for Aloy while the huntress and Nakid were speaking quietly together. She was stripped down to a simple sheath, no doubt provided by the serving girl, and Avad fought back a gasp. Her body was littered in cuts and bruises. One gash on her thigh looked as if it was in the process of scarring.

Aloy looked up then and saw Avad’s expression. She ducked her head in shame. He would feel guilty for every injury. She may have volunteered herself, but it was Avad who agreed. “Avad,” she spoke, capturing his attention. He took a deep breath and approached, sitting beside her on the bed.

“They look worse than they really are, my king,” Nakid assured the young man, noting the concern. “Only one will scar, the rest will heal. She just needs to rest. I will have ointments and poultices prepared for her to help speed the healing process. I won’t restrict movement, however she should be mindful of her limits. We don’t need her collapsing on the battlefield when our enemies come.”

“Thank you, Nakid,” Avad murmured, never taking his eyes away from Aloy. The healer bowed and left, knowing the king wished to speak with the huntress privately. Liana was finished warming the bath.

“Ma’am,” she said, eyeing Avad with intrigue. “The bath is ready.”

Aloy nodded and slowly stood up with Avad’s tender help. She smiled gratefully at him. “Uh, Liana? Could you give us a moment?” she asked.

Liana glanced at the king again, understanding dawning on her. “Of course,” she agreed hastily. “Your Luminance.” She bowed and moved to retreat before Aloy stopped her.

“Liana, not a word to _anyone_. Do you understand me?”

Liana nodded fervently. “They will hear nothing from me,” she assured the huntress. The Nora girl was kind to her and so was the king. If anyone deserved her loyalty—and her silence—it was them. She bowed again and skittered outside, making a loud commotion at the guards posted at the door about some extravagant matter or another, causing their heavy footsteps to fade into the distance.

Aloy couldn’t help but laugh. Liana was a talented actress. “Do you trust her?” Avad asked her nervously. Aloy nodded silently. “Good.” Swiftly his arms wrapped around her waist and he hoisted her up. Aloy squeaked and wrapped her arms and legs around him, clinging to him tightly. Their lips slammed together in desperation. Avad groaned softly. By the Sun, he had missed her. Even in her battered state she was perfect. Perfect and good and brilliant. “My moon,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together as he cradled her.

“My sun,” Aloy responded in turn, causing Avad’s heart to sputter. “It’s okay if I call you that?”

“More than okay,” he assured her, kissing her softly this time. Aloy cupped his cheeks and felt the traces of a single tear. She wiped it away with her thumb.

“I should bathe,” Aloy muttered with a chuckle. Avad became dangerously aware of what little clothing his moon had on. He set her down back onto her feet and cleared his throat. Aloy chuckled and removed the focus from her ear, setting it down on the bedside table.

“All this waiting to be with you and I am forced to wait some more,” Avad groaned, albeit relenting.

“You could always come with me.”

Avad blinked. “Are you… are you sure?”

Aloy nodded and took his hand. “I can’t reach my back,” she lied, wanting an excuse to keep him at her side. “You don’t mind?”

“No, I just don’t wish to….”

“I’m fine with it,” Aloy assured him, rising to her toes and kissing him tenderly. “Follow.”

Avad removed the elaborate pieces of his robes, chest bare and hair free. He then followed Aloy to the back room where a tub in front of a roaring fireplace waited. Normally she would’ve had access to one of the palace pools but he doubted she would want to make that journey right now. She was strong but not invincible. When Aloy moved to pull the shift over her head, Avad turned his back, grabbing the towel, cloth, and soap while she sank into the water. Aloy sighed contently and leaned her head back against the cushion of the tub’s edge. Avad diverted his gaze the best he could, as the clear water left nothing to the imagination. Now was not the time to cave in to his desires. Instead he grabbed a stool and sat near Aloy’s head. He brushed back her beautiful red hair. Avad was glad that the blonde dye was gone. “Do you wish to talk about anything that happened down south?” he inquired softly, offering her the soap.

Aloy sighed deeply as she took it. “It was horrible,” she admitted quietly. It was a great comfort to feel his fingers in her hair again. “I thought I knew the Tenakth and their ways. I was wrong. So, so wrong. It’s almost as if they’re not even human. There’s no joy or love or empathy. The things I had to do to survive, to keep the secret…. I… I killed a man, Avad. He was unarmed but I killed him anyway.”

Her bottom lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. “Oh Aloy,” Avad crooned, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. “Shh. Hush, my moon. It’s over now.” He pressed kisses on her nose, lips, and cheeks. “I should have never let you go.”

Aloy clutched his arm and turned to him. “If I could go back and do things over, I would make the same decision,” she told him darkly. “But… to kill a man in cold blood….”

“I know,” Avad whispered, cupping her cheeks. He understood all too well. While his father certainly deserved death, to this day he felt like a heartless murderer. The look of betrayal and anger in Jiran’s eyes as life left him was something Avad could never forget. “I know it will take time, but you must forgive yourself. It’s the only way to move forward.”

“What if I can’t?”

“You can,” Avad repeated certainly, stroking her skin with his thumb. “Aloy, you are the kindest and most compassionate human being I have ever met. If you can forgive your worst enemies, you can forgive yourself.”

Aloy’s eyebrows furrowed together as she turned her head away, taking a moment to wash her arms and chest. Avad turned his own head away. Even with all of her cuts and bruises her skin was like pure milk, soft and smooth. He had been warring with himself ever since he had first tasted her mouth. He was only a man and his desires were great. “Avad?”

Avad jumped a little and looked back at her. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I was thinking.”

“I noticed.” Aloy smirked and sat up straight, pulling her wet hair over one shoulder. “Could you get my back?”

“Of course.” Avad cleared his throat, grabbing the cloth and dousing it with soap. Gently he applied it to her back and moved his hand in a circular motion. Her back curved like a hunter’s bow. Her back muscles rippled lightly under her skin. He could see several little scars decorate her skin. By the Sun, she was so strong and yet so delicate. Beautiful.

“That man I killed,” Aloy started in a whisper, “he… he was angry. And drunk. Because Nakoa and I were granted the opportunity to lead a faction of the Tenakth into battle by the warlords and clan leaders. He challenged us both with only a knife to his name. Nakoa cut him and I knocked him down, but one of the clan leaders was watching. He had proven himself weak in the eyes of the Tenakth and she told me to kill him. I hesitated; she told me to kill him again. I remember my hands shaking when I… when I plunged my spear into his heart….”

Avad paused his movements. She was trembling. “Aloy,” he whispered, dropping the cloth and pulling her to him. Her nakedness was forgotten. “Aloy, look at me.” After a moment she did and he could see tears streaking down her cheeks. “Oh, sweetheart. No, don’t cry. Shh….” Avad wrapped his arms around her and rocked her. He heard her sniffle several times but she managed to stay quiet. His strong arms remained locked around her as she wept, his lips pressing against her head. He held her for what felt like an eternity before a knock on the bedchamber door ripped them apart.

“Miss Aloy?” Liana’s voice broke through as the door began to open. Avad shot out of the stool and dodged behind the nearby changing curtain. He held his breath as the servant girl’s footsteps padded across the floor. “Do you need help finishing bathing?”

“No, I got it, thanks,” Aloy assured Liana, rapidly splashing her face with water so that her tears would join the other droplets. Carefully she climbed out of the tub and accepted the towel from Liana, quickly wrapping it around her body. Poor Avad was barely hidden away and she didn’t know when he’d be able to make his escape.

Liana eyed the huntress for a moment. “What did the king say?” she asked curiously. Aloy blinked and wrapped her towel tighter around her body.

“Uh, we talked about my mission, mainly,” she said simply. “Why…?”

“Let’s just say subtlety is not your specialty, Aloy.”

Aloy groaned. If Liana could figure it out, how long before the rest of the palace did? “How many know?”

“Only a few have guessed. The rest is mere gossip. They gossip about the other noblewomen too, so I wouldn’t be too worried right now. Gossip is a servant's favorite pastime.”

Aloy visibly relaxed, however only minorly. “Okay, good. If you can, try to hush things down. I don’t want something slipping and getting out of control. This war is too important for all of us to get distracted by anything else right now.”

“Is that why you have our beloved Sun-King of the Carja hiding in your lavatory?” Liana inquired with a knowing smirk. Aloy’s eyes widened.

“How did you…?”

“I was waiting in the hallway for a good ten minutes. He hasn’t come out.”

A deep male groan echoed from behind the curtain and Avad finally revealed himself. Liana bowed lightly. Meanwhile, Aloy realized she was still in a towel. “Uh, I’m far too under dressed for this conversation,” she reminded them.

“I can leave,” Avad told her, moving toward the door.

Aloy grabbed his arm, her other hand still clenching the towel. “Please don’t,” she whispered. Avad paused and stared deeply into her hazel eyes before immediately stepping back. Their gaze never broke.

Liana watched them in wonder. The moment she uttered those words, Avad had returned to Aloy’s side. A Nora outlander commanded the Sun-King. Two little words and he abandoned all protocol in the sight of others. Avad’s courtships with the Carja noblewomen were all shams, every last one. “I’ll see you in the morning,” Liana muttered, and then she was gone. Neither noticed.

In an instant Aloy was on him, dropping her towel in the process. Avad barely noticed, cupping her jaw as their lips pressed together. Aloy’s kisses were aggressive and demanding, her hands grazing up his chest. Avad groaned, risking a caress of her lower back. Aloy shivered in turn, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to the bed. Avad succumbed.

Avad found himself in the cradle between Aloy’s legs, his hands getting the better of his logic and caressing the skin of her thighs. Aloy’s hands were all over him, struggling to rid him of all his ridiculous strappings. He could feel his member harden. Sun and shadow, this was too perfect an opportunity. How many nights had he envisioned this, with Aloy beneath him as he was sheathed inside her? By the Sun, his groin ached at the very thought. But this was wrong. “Aloy, wait,” he gasped, barely managing to pull away. “We need to stop.”

Aloy’s mouth stalled at the base of his throat before she leaned back too. “What do you mean?” she whispered, cupping his cheek. “Don’t you want me?” Avad’s resolve was slipping just from that tender touch. Her voice was so meek and sweet unlike anything he had ever heard from her.

“By the Sun, you have no idea how badly I want you,” he murmured reassuringly, brushing back her damp hair. “But this isn’t right.”

“Why not?” Aloy frowned, trying to seek out the answers from his facial features. How could this be wrong? He was hers and she was his. Were they not free to express how they felt for each other in the most intimate way?

“My moon, you just came back from the Tenakth. You’re nursing wounds and you’re plagued with regret from killing that innocent man,” Avad reminded her compassionately. “I would be taking advantage of you no matter how badly we both want this right now.”

Aloy huffed loudly. Dammit, he was right. Still, that didn’t do anything for the ache between her legs or in her heart. “I want this,” she insisted. Her fingers stroked through Avad's silky hair as if to tempt him.

“I know,” Avad crooned, hoping he could dissuade her. He caressed her gorgeous hair in return. “But, I had… something in mind for our first time together. I want you in my bed, on silk sheets and sweet wine on your tongue. I want you to be free from agony and despair. I want that night to just be about us—you and me, together. A world where only we exist.”

All-Mother, this man was going to be the death of her. How the hell did such a man as him exist? “You’ve really thought this out, haven’t you?” Aloy mused, still playing with Avad’s hair.

"Yes,” Avad confirmed, lightly brushing their noses together. “What else was there to think about when you were gone? I should have been thinking about war plans and visiting diplomats and yet all I could think about was you. Many of those times involved you. In bed. With me. Sun and shadow, even the bathhouse was an option.” Aloy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay, so when exactly were you hoping for this to happen?”

"Soon, but before the battle. I don't think I can wait longer than that. Perhaps that’s bad timing too, but I’d give up my crown for only one night with you.” Avad propped himself up a little. _Just one night before the Moon tries to take her from me…._

“That won’t be necessary,” Aloy assured him, gently pressing their lips together. “Keep your crown and you’ll get more than one.” Avad laughed and shook his head. What a tease.

“I suppose I must make do.”

 

When dawn broke through Aloy’s window and she opened her eyes, Avad was already gone, but he left a small note in the place where he laid the night before. He couldn’t risk sleeping beside her. The guards posted at his bedchamber would wonder where he had been and he couldn’t risk the rumor mill turning again. So instead he held her until she fell asleep, and then he had made his escape.

Aloy groaned lightly as she sat up. Her body practically screamed from her aches. It seemed the adrenaline of her mission had finally faded with only battle wounds left in its wake. As the huntress sat up, she was grateful for the Carja silk nightgown that Liana had left for her. It wasn’t her style, but the loose fabric wouldn’t press down on her tender skin. And when she propped up her leg and peaked at her scarring thigh, she clenched her jaw. That cut had hurt. Aloy took the herbs that Healer Nakid had left behind and applied the poultice to her scarring thigh before changing. As she finished dressing, the serving girl popped in with a tray full of food. “Are you hungry, Miss Aloy?” Liana piped up cheerfully, setting down the tray.

“Starving,” Aloy admitted, grabbing the first thing her hand could reach. Broiled fish, tender and delicious. She knew she ought to use the utensils beside the plate, but Nora ate with their hands and frankly she didn’t care if she looked ridiculous.

“His Radiance wants to see you at his private balcony after you finish eating,” Liana informed her charge. “And then you are to meet with the war council.”

Aloy nodded, now nibbling on a chicken thigh. “Okay,” she agreed. “You know, I barely noticed how bad my bruises hurt until I woke up this morning.”

Liana frowned. “Have you used the ointments that Healer Nakid provided?”

The redhead shook her head. “Not yet. I took the herbs though. They’re good in a tea.” With her stomach full, Aloy pressed her focus against her ear. She glanced over at her weapons. Later she would have to construct new arrows. What good did an empty quiver serve a hunter?

Aloy headed toward the balcony where she had often met with Avad on official business several years ago. He was at the railing now, staring out across the mesa as Marad whispered something in his ear. Erend was leaning against the railing, arms folded and eyebrows pressed together. The air still held a chill, but it was not like how it was before Aloy had left for Tenakth lands. Soon it would thaw and the Tenakth would march. “What’s going on?” Aloy piped up curiously. Erend straightened immediately while Avad turned to face her. Marad was silent as he watched his king head straight for the huntress and pull her in for a kiss. “Good morning to you, too,” she teased, resting a hand on his chest.

“Good morning,” Avad replied with a chuckle.

“You look better,” Erend commented as the couple pulled apart.

Aloy gave a curt nod. “Yeah, I really needed a bath,” she remarked with a smirk. “And a decent bed.”

Marad approached them. “We were merely discussing you,” he informed the huntress as Avad’s arm circled around her waist. Marad noted the protective maneuver. “We’re curious to see what you have to say regarding our enemy.”

“I noticed Vanasha wasn’t there last night,” Aloy noted.

“She and Tarek are on an espionage mission in Sunfall,” Avad informed her.

“Great, they’re saving me the trouble.” Aloy smiled knowingly to herself while the men around her exchanged looks of confusion. “Remember? The Tenakth sent me to scope out Sunfall?”

"Right,” Erend commented. “Well, it was late.”

“You weren’t the one riding all day," Aloy reminded him. Avad chuckled and gently kissed her head.

"We can argue varying levels of fatigue later,” Avad spoke in, his thumb lightly rubbing against Aloy’s hip soothingly, “but right now we have a war council waiting for all of us.” He released Aloy from his grasp and led the way down the halls into the council chamber. All the other members had already gathered.

“Your Radiance” and “Your Luminance” were echoed as he strolled into the room. Aloy’s eyes quickly sought out Talanah, and when she found her she strolled to her side. “Aloy!” the woman exclaimed and they clasped arms. “You look far better today. It would seem the Carja treat you better than the Tenakth.”

Aloy laughed. “It seems that way,” she agreed. “Avad was kind enough to let me spend the night in one of the palace bedrooms. After a month with the Tenakth it was a wonderful reprieve.”

Talanah hummed. “I would gladly take a palace mattress over the cold ground any day,” she responded. “I think you’re getting spoiled, Aloy.”

The Nora huntress burst into laughter. “I’m afraid you might be right,” she admitted, sneaking a glance over at Avad. It wasn't the palace itself that was spoiling her, but rather the young king. He was currently watching her with that tender gaze that was reserved only for her. After what felt like eternity, he shook himself from their shared gaze and cleared his throat to speak.

“Ladies and gentlemen, shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloy's home, Avad's happy, and YES I ABSOLUTELY COCKBLOCKED THEM. Sorry. lol I know we all want them to get it oooon but not quite yet. Avad's got plans, y'all. ;)  
> The Nakoa chapter will be the one after this next one methinks. The Mahir plot will develop after the Tenakth are dealt with, so y'all will have to hang tight until then. These things take time.  
> Speaking of Aloy and Avad, yes, there will be smut in the future. Much of it tbh, just hopefully not overwhelmingly so. lol They still have shit that needs to get done. And of course there are indeed babies in the future. :)))))  
> Liana and Nakid are back! They'll definitely be team Alvad, I can promise you that. They're good people.  
> OKAY, I want to let everyone know that next week's chapter will be the last one for a couple weeks. I'm going on vacation soon and I frankly won't have the time or energy to be putting out chapters during that time. So yes, I will post a chapter next week but I will not be posting a new one after that until July 1st. Apologies for the holdup but I do want to actually enjoy my trip. lol  
> Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of your week!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I'm a few days late. I know, I'm sorry. lol But I'm settled in my hotel finally and figured I'd better post this sucker before things get too crazy here. I hate breaking promises.  
> This chapter has a couple overwhelmingly cute moments but I frankly don't care. I love Aloy and Avad faaaar to much. <3  
> There's not much left to say here, so please go ahead and enjoy my next chapter! :D

Avad’s tone of authority gave Aloy the chills. Conversations fell silent as everyone made their way to their seats. Aloy sat at Avad’s left while Marad was on his right. Thankfully Mahir and his cronies were further down the table while Erend and Talanah sat closest to her. With Avad so close to her, it was difficult to not stare at him for too long. “Very well, Aloy, start whenever you’re ready,” Avad continued. He offered her a smile.

Aloy took a deep breath and stood up. It’d be easier this way. “Okay,” she huffed, pulling out her journal and a copy of Nakoa’s map. “I don’t even know where to start. The Tenakth are unlike anything any of you have ever seen before. Life means little to them, even their own. When I trained with them, I saw that training is really just single combat and have experienced it myself. I have a scar forming on my thigh right now because one warrior cut me.” If it weren’t for the fact that she was wearing trousers, she’d show it to them all.

General Ovid frowned. “They do not fight with blunted weapons?”

Aloy shook her head. “No. They believe that it doesn’t teach young warriors what it truly means to fight for your life,” she replied as she set down the map in front of Avad. She pointed to Sunstone Rock first. “Half of their forces plan to take the fortress, capture supplies, and kill any who don’t agree to fight alongside them. From there they’ll march toward Meridian.”

Avad leaned forward and looked at the map. “And the other half?” he inquired. With her finger Aloy traced the path from Tenakth lands to Sunfall, and from there to Unflinching Rock down to Meridian.

“They want to trap us. As far as I know they have no idea they’ve been infiltrated. While posing as Tenakth warriors, the clan leaders had instructed Nakoa and me to scout out the two paths for good attack positions in the mesa. Since they presume that we think they’re coming from only one direction, one half will be fighting Meridian’s forces while the other lays siege to Meridian. Nakoa stayed behind because she was afraid they would figure us out and change their plans on us. Since I was supposed to go to the Watch, they won’t be expecting me anytime soon.”

Erend frowned. Aloy’s secret mission had run deeper than he expected. “Geez, you dug in like a tick, didn’t you?” he mused. Aloy’s stoic face broke into a brief grin.

“It was too easy,” she stated. She didn’t indulge further into what haunted her. This mission hadn't been easy at all. “We just had to stay on our feet and pretend we weren’t tired. It seems Nakoa and I were better than many of their best warriors. It took clan leaders and warlords less than a month to trust us enough to lead a faction of their army ourselves.” Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise. Avad feigned his own shock; Aloy had already told him this last night. Of course such fearsome tribesmen would respect Aloy’s abilities. She was the greatest known machine hunter. Humans were child’s play for her, although she never enjoyed the killing of her fellow man.

“ _How_?” Talanah wondered sharply. She shook her head. She had seen firsthand Aloy’s abilities and yet this announcement astounded her. If Aloy asked Avad to be made a general right now, the Sunhawk was certain the request would be granted.

“I know it seems impossible, but it’s as I said. The Tenakth value strength above all else. Nakoa and I proved ourselves a hundred times over.”

The room fell silent. Everyone knew Aloy was a skilled warrior; it was no secret. After the Battle of the Spire stories of Aloy’s valor spread all across the Sundom and beyond. People from every tribe held respect for her. The Carja army admired her and the Oseram Vangaurdsmen adored her. Avad knew that once he finally announced his intentions toward the Nora huntress he would have the army’s support save for those who refused to remove their heads from the sand.

General Ovid spoke once more. “So we know for certain they’re splitting up and once Vanasha returns with information from Sunfall we’ll be able to figure out what the Carja in Shadow intend in the meantime. What number are we talking about here?”

Aloy took a deep breath. “Okay, so Nakoa is going to count for herself because we’re not sure how accurate the Tenakth’s calculation was,” she explained hastily, “but we were told ten thousand warriors.” In an instant the entire room was booming with the uproar, council members shouting over each other. The Carja army barely matched that and many of the men had never seen a day of battle. As the council argued, Aloy swallowed thickly. She had feared this. Anxiously she glanced at Avad. In a swift move he had grabbed the staff that he always carried, raised his arm, and slammed it down onto the massive wooden table. The bang resounded loudly, causing everyone to jump and fall silent. Avad’s action had created a small crack in the wood, but no matter.

“Sun and shadow, I cannot think with all this shouting!” he yelled, his voice echoing. Avad grasped the edge of the table and hunched over the map Aloy had presented. The Sun-King’s anger was rare—almost nonexistent—so this action terrified almost everyone in the room. Even Lord Mahir trembled in his boots. Despite his opinions of Avad, he felt he had just seen the Sun’s own rage flash out.

Tentatively Aloy rested her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. “Nakoa’s going to double check and send word as soon as she can,” she gently informed him. She dropped her hand, not wanting to raise suspicion by lingering. “Even if the number’s wrong we need to remember that all who are able to fight do. Men, women, even slaves. Anyone loyal and able to fight. The Carja only allow men into the army. What could be some of your best fighters aren’t in the army because of that. But rules change.”

Avad frowned and briefly glanced up at Talanah. She was the first woman to be Sunhawk of the Lodge. She came from a noble lineage but she had eagerly followed his edict to allow all to join. Perhaps one day the army could reform as well. “We prepare for ten thousand,” he determined firmly, finally straightening up to address the entire council. “If the Tenakth are splitting, so are we. Talanah, every member of the Lodge who does not serve in the army is to serve as Meridian’s last line of defense.”

“Understood, my king,” Talanah agreed with a curt nod.

“Where do you want the Vanguard, Your Radiance?” Erend inquired next.

Avad paused, resting his hand on his chin thoughtfully. “I know the Vanguard’s job is to protect me, but I want you in Meridian with the Lodge hunters. If there is the slightest chance that the Tenakth could break past our defenses, I need the strongest walls Meridian can muster.”

Aloy watched Avad give out his commands with fascination. Somehow this was different than last time when he had given his commands to defend Meridian and the Spire. This was the war council. _His_ war council. Everything in this room belonged to him, _everyone_ did. His word was law. He was the king. Before meeting Avad, Aloy had always presumed that in order for a man to be attractive to her he had to be able to be a strong, fearless warrior. Large and intimidating. But as she watched Avad pace, his back erect and head high as he barked his commands, her core tightened in a knot.

“Aloy.” Her heart jumped at the sudden address. Aloy’s eyes darted up to Avad’s. The look in his dark orbs only made her heart sputter faster. “With the army splitting up, Ovid is leading one half to Sunstone Rock while Abir will lead the other to the Watch. You're free to choose with whom to join.”

“And what of you, Your Radiance?” Marad piped up.

“I haven’t decided which faction I will join yet,” Avad stated, “but I will not avoid this fight. My brother and Nasadi will be secreted away from the city to an undisclosed location but I will fight alongside my men this time.”

“Your Radiance,” one of the noblemen spoke up, “is that wise? You are without heirs. What if something happens to you?”

“Without an heir, Itamen is next in line,” Marad reminded him.

The room fell silent. It was never a comfortable conversation when a king had to discuss his potential demise with his war council. Aloy could see how Avad’s eyebrows furrowed together in distress. He never wanted the throne and yet if he died the throne would have to pass to someone, and Avad would much rather the crown be in Itamen’s hands with Nasadi’s guidance than anyone else’s.

Erend cleared his throat. “Okay, that’s enough doom and gloom for one day, I think,” he offered, trying to give Avad an escape route.

Avad took hold of the chance. “We shall plan more tomorrow. This is a lot of information to take in. Council goes into session again at noonday. In the meantime, think over what was discussed so that something useful can be offered,” Avad stated. “You may all go.”

Chairs scraped across the floor as the council members all stood up to leave. Aloy took her time recollecting her items and putting them in her bag. She could feel Mahir’s eyes watching her, so her own rose up and stared sharply at him. The man balked and turned away. Her intensity was overwhelming.

Once again Aloy was left with only Erend, Marad, and Avad. She dropped her hands and groaned lightly. “That was… intense,” she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. Erend scoffed.

“No kidding,” he replied. “You okay, Avad?”

Avad slowly sank back into his chair, promptly lifting his crown from his head and setting it to the side. “No one enjoys talking about his own death,” he muttered, rubbing his lips with his fingers.

Marad glanced over at Aloy. “You continue to impress me, Miss Aloy. When does it end?”

Aloy quirked an eyebrow. “I’m not trying to impress anyone,” she reminded him sternly. “I want us all to stay alive. I’m doing it the best way that I can.”

“And you are doing it magnificently.”

Avad glanced up at his moon. “Aloy,” he whispered, stretching out his hand toward her. Aloy looked down and accepted his hand. She stepped closer to him. Somehow, she could sense that he needed her there, and so with her free hand she gently caressed his black hair. Avad leaned down and pressed his forehead against their entangled hands. By the Sun, he loved this woman. Meanwhile, Erend and Marad were exchanging glances. In every respect, Avad was _bowing_ to her.

“Uh, Avad? Should we leave?” Erend muttered. Avad lifted his head. He had forgotten he wasn’t completely alone with Aloy.

“Yes,” he replied. Without another word the other two men left. Once the door shut, Aloy drifted closer until she had placed herself in Avad’s lap. His arms circled around her waist, his head resting on top of hers. Aloy sighed softly and pressed her nose against the side of his neck, her hand resting on his shoulder. Her thumb caressed his skin, causing him to shiver. They didn’t speak a word, for they didn’t need to. Their silence was companionship.

While the time that passed was only a matter of mere minutes, it felt as if hours had passed instead. Avad pulled away first, looking down at his love with a tenderness that made Aloy’s heart ache. Gently their lips pressed together. Avad’s fingers tangled tenderly in her beautiful red hair. They massaged her scalp, causing Aloy to slump weakly against him. She was practically intoxicated from the taste, the scent, the touch of him. Maybe he was a god. In that case it made perfect sense as to why she succumbed to him so easily.

Banging on the door caused them to jump. Avad tore his mouth away from hers just as she scrambled down to hide under the table. After ensuring that Aloy was hidden he called out, “Yes?”

A guard appeared in the doorway. “Forgive me, Your Radiance, but the Blameless Marad has asked me to inform you that your petitioners are ready to be received.”

“Thank you. I will be there in a moment.” The guard bowed and shut the door again. Aloy slowly rose to her feet. “Well, I’m afraid our time together is at an end for now,” Avad uttered gruffly. It was clear the last thing he wanted to do was leave her side after a month of being separated.

“I’ll find you later,” Aloy assured him, taking his crown in her hand and resting it back onto his head. Avad smiled softly before stooping down to reach her mouth. Aloy rose on her toes to meet him. After a moment they separated again.

“Tonight. Come through the tunnel. We shall celebrate your return properly.” With that Avad left her to attend to his duties. Aloy bit her lip, feeling giddy. She had locked her emotions away tightly during her time with the Tenakth but with her return came the key in Avad’s loving hands, opening the floodgates. She couldn’t put to words the feeling she felt when she was with him. She felt warm and whole. Avad never once doubted her, never once judged her. He had treated her as his equal from the very beginning. Where others saw a Nora savage, he saw a woman of courage and strength worthy of praise.

Aloy glanced down at her hands. Innocent blood stained them, and yet Avad had claimed them into his own. She felt like weeping. What was this? What could make her knees feel weak, to make her heart pound? For the first time she craved a man. She craved a man’s touch on her bare skin, but she also craved something so much more. She craved his heart. His love. “Oh Aloy, what kind of mess have you turned into?” she huffed to herself, and yet she laughed. Rost had always felt she was missing out on so much in her isolation, but Aloy had disagreed. What was there to miss out on? Now she understood. It had taken her this long to figure it out. She didn’t need a large crowd around her. She had her small group of friends and there, across the courtyard, was a man who understood her as completely as her father had.

Companionship. No one could survive the world alone. Humans were not meant to be solitary creatures. If that were the case, there would be no marriages. No families. Everyone would have been like her, alone and unwanted. Except, thank the All-Mother or Gaia or whoever was responsible for making the world turn, Rost had claimed her as his own. She hadn’t replaced his birth daughter. Aloy was merely… an addition. A second chance—for both of them.

Who was here to claim Avad? He had a brother, a new mother, and friends. But Aloy had seen his sad eyes. Like her, he had lost almost everything except for a purpose. Like her, he had stepped up when no one else would because he saw unimaginable cruelty. He never wanted the crown—hell, he was never meant for it—but he bore it upon his head without complaint. How different the world would be if the world’s most gentle soul hadn’t accepted that burden.

Aloy picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. They had much to talk about now that she was home. She knew she needed to tell him the circumstances surrounding her birth, but she couldn’t. Not yet. The thought alone terrified her. It had taken her so long to accept it, and she wasn’t half as spiritual as Avad was. This revelation would shake his beliefs to the core.

With a loud groan Aloy stomped out of the room, ignoring the incredulous looks from guards and servants alike. She needed to get out. Out of the palace, out of the city. Even if only for a little while. The huntress needed to hunt. Ah, but her quiver was still empty. She would have to craft new arrows first. Perfect. This would give her ample excuse to stay out until dusk, if not longer. Avad would not expect her until nighttime, after all, so why not spend the day outside? No Tenakth were scrutinizing her now. She was free.

Aloy took to the streets, avoiding the bazaar altogether. It was too crowded now. Normally she wouldn’t mind a stroll just to see what was being sold but she had a one track mind at this moment and couldn’t be bothered with it now. She greeted the occasional passerby that recognized her. It was good to see familiar faces again after all of this time.

When her foot pressed down on the ground just outside the gates it was like a weight lifted from her shoulders. The outdoors would always be her soul’s home. It was quiet today, watchers and grazers heeding her no mind. She ignored them all the same, strolling for a good mile before stopping. Aloy set down her bag and sat next to it, digging through its contents. She had plenty of supplies required for crafting new arrows, so as she hummed an old Nora song that Rost raised her on, that’s what she began to do.

 

As the sun set Aloy made her return. This had been exactly what she needed: some solitude and a good hunt. She stopped at a trader's post to sell meat and machine parts for shards, whistling as she headed back toward the palace. After a moment’s pause she remembered to take a detour. It may had been a while now but she knew exactly where the entrance to the tunnel was. The redhead required no light. As she approached the hidden door, she paused to ensure that Avad was alone, but then she heard Marad’s voice. Curious, she pressed her ear closer to the door.

“Here’s the military report from General Ovid that you asked for,” the older man was saying now, setting down the paperwork in front of Avad.

“Thank you,” Avad replied, taking the small stack and setting it to the side to be read later. There had been more petitioners than usual today, which had pushed back everything else, but it pained the young king to turn away anyone, particularly the old or infirm. He shouldn’t only be paying attention to the young or wealthy, as they could take care of themselves far better. It was one of his faults, it was true. Avad couldn't bear to turn anyone away. He had a heart that was too tender for a king. “And what of you? Any whispers I should be aware of?”

Marad took a seat next to his king when offered. “Well, nothing advantageous, per say, but you’ll be pleased to hear that Aloy’s return has heralded warm reactions from the common citizens of Meridian. The nobles seem slightly less pleased. Whether because they know more than we think or because they’re simply petty, I can’t say. Also, some of the noblemen seem to getting more vocal in their negative opinions of you.”

“Because I don’t bend to their every whim, I am certain.”

“Frankly, I can’t get anything solid as to why these men seem especially aggravated. I will continue digging. Nothing alarming has reached my ears yet but I’d much rather be prepared than not.”

Avad nodded. “Of course,” he agreed. “Anything else?”

“Nothing that isn’t already in Ovid’s report, however if all goes well, Vanasha and Tarek return any day now.”

“Excellent! We’ll be able to compare their information with Aloy’s so that Abir’s half of the army will be prepared.”

Marad hummed in agreement. “It’s fascinating,” he mused. “Perhaps I underestimated our Nora friend’s likability. The nobles feel threatened by her but from the common people I hear only praise, respect, and—dare I say it—love.”

Avad rested his elbows on his knees, pressing his hands together. “Does that truly surprise you?” he inquired curiously. “Not only has she saved Meridian from Dervahl and that machine HADES, but she has aided more citizens in the most minuscule matters than I could ever count. They see her every day. They know her. How can anyone not love her?”

Marad rubbed his chin. “Once they know, the nobles will hate her with every fiber in their being,” he warned. “They will hate her and many will try to kill her or die trying. Lord Mahir, for example. I fear he’s figured you two out. Never turn your back on him, Your Luminance, or he’ll have her head.”

“He can damn well try,” Avad hissed, shoving back as if he had just been slapped. “He better watch himself, or _he’ll_ be the one without a head.”

Marad could see Avad’s fists coiled tightly, the muscles in his forearms tense. “He’ll have to do something first,” he reminded the man. “Don’t let your feelings for Aloy cloud your judgement. Mahir has to commit actual treason to warrant execution. If I remember correctly, that was a law you yourself put into place.”

Avad huffed and rubbed his face. “Ah, you’re right,” he admitted. “I know Aloy can take care of herself just fine but I still can’t help but feel… protective of her.”

“It’s perfectly understandable. Just remember that most lovesick men don’t have the power to execute people. Try not to exercise that ability.” Avad laughed. Even as a child Marad had always ensured that he didn’t run wild with his heart leading the way. After his mother and brother died, the spymaster was the only one left to guide him. So when the time came where Avad was crowned king, Marad was the obvious choice to entrust with the Sundom’s deepest secrets.

“Thank you, Marad,” Avad muttered softly. “I would be lost without you.”

Marad smirked and rose to his feet. “Someone had to keep you in line all of these years,” he remarked in a rare teasing matter. “I will leave you now. I’m sure Aloy will be back at your side before long and I have no desire to intrude.” He bowed and left the room, giving Aloy the cue she needed to slip in from the tunnel. Avad turned and smiled softly when he saw her. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was windblown, indicating she had enjoyed a long day outdoors.

“Hello beautiful,” he crooned, opening his arms to her. Aloy smiled and strolled confidently to him, wrapping her own arms around his neck. Avad leaned down and nuzzled her affectionately before claiming her lips. When they pulled apart, he cupped her cheeks. “Successful hunt?”

“As always,” Aloy replied casually. There was no need to downplay her skill. Avad only beamed proudly at her.

“I’ll send for some wine and sweets,” he informed her, pulling away to take care of that. Aloy meanwhile set down her bag by the fireplace and snooped around his bedchamber. He had changed some of the decorations in her absence. The mural of the warring Sun and Moon were no longer there, replaced with something she was certain was controversial. It depicted the two deities as they were: as husband and wife. They were positioned in a loving embrace, mouths pressed together in an eternal kiss. But that wasn’t what truly caught her eye. Their skin tones remained the same, the Sun’s golden and the Moon’s milky white, but the Sun’s hair was now black and the Moon’s…. The Moon’s hair was red like fire. Aloy’s heart skipped a beat.

Avad had long finished giving his request, but he was watching Aloy now. She was unmoving as she stared at the mural. He knew his move had been bold, but was it too much? “I had commissioned it in secret just days before you left,” he informed her, slowly approaching to stand by her side. “What do you think?”

“Didn’t the artist ask questions?”

“Of course, That’s why I didn’t go to the artist as myself. I posed as a military officer. Erend was kind enough to pick it up for me.”

Aloy stared at the tapestry longer still. It was not surprising that Avad was depicted as the Sun, as many believed he was either the Sun’s heir or the Sun itself. But to see herself displayed as the Moon, as a goddess, it was overwhelming. She knew he cared for her, but this was a proclamation of love, of equality. “Avad, I don’t know what to say,” she gasped finally, tearing her eyes away from the mural and looking up at the man beside her.

“You know how I feel for you,” Avad told her, slipping his hand into hers. “If the goddess were to choose a human form, I know she would choose you. There will always be those who believe that I am a Sun-God. That sort of belief cannot be erased in a single generation as much as I wish it were otherwise. But if I am to be the Sun in their view, I will have my Moon beside me.”

Aloy shook her head incredulously. “You’re insane,” she whispered before dragging him to her and yanking his head down. She claimed his mouth ferociously, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. “You’re Avad. Just Avad. That’s who you are and all I want.”

Avad brushed back her hair, inhaling sharply as her lips trailed down his neck. She nipped at his collarbone, causing him to shiver. “And that’s what I love about you,” he murmured, hugging Aloy tightly to him. Her arms snaked around his waist. “You’ve always looked past the façade and saw the person caged within. Never lose that part of you, Aloy. You’re too precious, a rare jewel in a world full of hateful, dishonest men.”

“Never lose yourself either, Avad,” she murmured back, cupping his cheek. “What Marad said about that ass Mahir.... I know it made you angry, but you can’t let your rage control you. Anger isn’t part of who you are.”

“You heard that, didn’t you? What else did you hear?” Avad teased.

“You got a report from Ovid and apparently the nobles are half ready to kill me,” Aloy offered nonchalantly. Avad balked but she continued. “I’m really not worried. After Helis and HADES, I can deal with a bunch of petty noblemen.”

Avad held his tongue. They could either bicker over this topic or they could enjoy their evening together. He chose the latter. So when the wine and sweets arrived, the couple curled up together in front of the fireplace. Aloy indulged herself for once, happily eating everything Avad gave to her. Like him, she couldn’t wait for fruit and nuts to grow again. In the meantime she was satisfied with chocolate treats.

Aloy recounted some of the more interesting parts of her time down south, her head resting in Avad’s lap as he affectionately stroked her hair. He listened attentively. He had never gone further south than Sunstone Rock, but back then he had only been a boy. Back when his father was still sane. He told his lover this with a heavy heart, so she took his hand and kissed it. They both had had painful pasts, which made the planning of their future so imperative for either of them.

“Do you remember much of your father? Before he… you know….” Aloy inquired curiously, their fingers twisting together on her stomach. Avad stroked her lovely tresses with his free hand as he paused for a moment.

“Some,” he admitted. “Looking back, I remember watching his mind deteriorate. I still wonder how something like that could have happened, if there had been a way to stop it. It’s impossible to tell when our minds are sick. At least the body gives away its secrets more. Surely there is a way to study the mind, learn how it functions. There is so much still that we don’t know. Imagine how many people we’d be able to help if we could treat ailments of the mind.”

Aloy squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Have you ever thought about commissioning a study for this kind of thing?” she offered.

“I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Then find someone who can.” Aloy sat up so that she could face him properly, scooting close. “You can’t tell me there isn’t a single physician out there who hasn’t pondered over the same questions you do. We could ask Nakid, and if he doesn’t know where to begin I’m sure one of his colleagues does.” Avad smirked softly when Aloy had said “we” instead of “you.” It always reassured him whenever she supported one of his ideas.

“I’ll ask him,” Avad assured her, kissing her cheek. “My moon, has anyone told you how brilliant you are?”

Aloy chuckled and shrugged lightly. “A few times,” she admitted humbly. “You included.”

“Because it’s the truth.” Avad beamed at her. Aloy’s talents were countless. What had he done to earn the Sun’s favor and win the affection of such a magnificent woman? She was wild, powerful, and beautiful. But oh, what a tender heart she had. Sun and shadow, how he loved her. “Aloy,” Avad added, changing topics, “have you decided which general you will join for battle?”

“Ovid,” Aloy replied easily. “He’s going south and I need to find Nakoa quickly. I don’t want her with the Tenakth any longer than she has to be.”

Avad nodded in understanding. “Very well,” he muttered. “As much as I’d rather be with you, I fear it’d be better if I went with Abir. I trust you and Ovid, but Abir is a man I feel I must keep an eye on. He served my father and I believe he still holds on to certain sentiments.”

“If you doubt Abir, why are you sending him to the Watch where the last remaining Shadow Carja will be?”

“Because I’m testing him. If he runs to the Shadow Carja, I know what to do with him next.” Aloy nodded slowly in understanding. She remembered what Marad had told Avad only a while ago. Treason was punishable by death. They both hated it, but what else could they do?

“If he runs to the Shadow Carja, Vanasha could catch up to him. He wouldn’t even know she was there until it was too late. She’s as much an assassin as she is a spy, although a trial would be more favorable. She's loyal to you. If you command her to capture or kill him, she will without question.” Avad barely recognized the Aloy before him. She spoke not as a Nora brave, but as… dare he even think it? This was the second time he saw a queen before him.

Silence stretched out for a few moments as Avad marveled at this revelation. More than anything did he want Aloy to be his queen. As wild and free as she was, he couldn’t imagine anyone better suited for the task. Finally, Avad spoke, “I will speak to Vanasha of this matter when she returns. Marad expects her any day now, and in good time. We march in a fortnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avad was king af this chapter, and in case anyone needed clarification, that 100% turned Aloy on. lol King!Avad is veeeeery sexy to her and poor girl doesn't know what to do with herself.  
> Were Aloy and Avad too lovey dovey in this chapter? Probably, but cut the kids some slack. They're in love (even though Aloy doesn't know she's in love yet, bless her heart) and are trying to make up for lost time. Meanwhile, our sweet boy officially has his personal "I LOVE ALOY" neon sign with another Sun and Moon reference. We're getting closer, guys. I can't wait for the babies to go public. \o/  
> So, next chapter will be Nakoa's chapter. I know many of you have been concerned for her so we'll be able to get inside her head for a bit and see what she's been up to. ^.^ Pretty soon the war chapters will be starting, which will be epic. We'll get some warrior not-yet-queen Aloy. :P  
> P.S. Friendly reminder, this is the last chapter until I get back from my vacation, so don't expect chapter thirteen until July 1st. Thank you all for your understanding and sweet words of support. I really appreciate it!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I'm back!  
> Disney was AMAZING and it was fantastic to see my friends again. Visiting Morocco in Epcot gave me so much inspiration for this fic, so the second I got home I haven't stopped writing. I'm so excited for this, you guys, you have no idea.  
> This is the Nakoa chapter I promised. I love this girl so much, so she deserved it. lol I really hope you guys enjoy. I'm so excited to be back at writing. ^.^

Nakoa hid in a crevice, far from where the others could see her. After formulated a plan with Janeva to trick the Tenakth into a trap of their own making, the Nora huntress had returned to the enemy. She knew by now Aloy would be back in Meridian, back in the loving arms of her Sun-King. Just a few days more and the hoard would split up to attack Meridian. She would be with the faction headed for Sunstone. Meanwhile, the clan leaders were anxiously awaiting for Aloy’s return. Nakoa knew their waiting would be in vain, however she offered that if Aloy didn’t arrive on time she could converse with the leaders in Sunfall when they arrived.

The blonde had counted and recounted the numbers several times. She had to be sure before she attempted to send word to Sunstone Rock. The Tenakth had the numbers wrong, thank the All-Mother. The hoard was just under eight thousand. Nakoa knew the Carja army would prepare for ten thousand regardless, but if possible, she would send word that the number was less than previously believed. But sending a message would be difficult, if not impossible. She remained illiterate and few, if any, slaves would be brave enough to send a message to Sunstone. If only she could make a machine do it.

The blonde slipped back into camp before she was missed, returning in time to drill other warriors in training. She flinched if one got cut down, which thankfully almost never happened. The Tenakth may be her enemies but she saw no sense in all the killing. So far she had managed to avoid killing anyone. “Lilia,” a warlord called, strolling up to her. Nakoa turned at her borrowed name. “Do you think your sister will make it back in time before our northern faction leaves?”

“If she doesn’t she will bring the others up to speed when they reach her,” Nakoa reminded him sternly. “Without a faster means of travel, we can only expect Ayla to journey so far at a time.” This warlord was a young one, probably about Erend’s age, having gained the title from the number he killed and not necessarily in experience. She knew he desired her but she remained aloof. Apparently when the Tenakth weren’t busy killing each other, they were having sex with each other. These men would have to try much harder if they wanted to gain her attention—not that they would.

“Has she tried running?”

Without hesitation, Nakoa took hold of her spear and slammed the butt of it against the warlord’s skull. He cried out and stooped over, clutching his head. “Have you tried shutting up?” she hissed back. “Speak of Ayla like that again and I’ll cut out your tongue.”

“Lilia.” Nakoa turned and noted the old woman, the one that made Aloy kill an innocent man. “Putting men in their place, I see.”

Nakoa smirked. “When the need arises,” she responded snarkily.

“Good. We have no time for their idiocy,” the woman continued, glaring at the young man. “You are going to Sunfall. Put your thick skull to some use and deal with the last of the preparations.”

“Yes, chieftain,” the man grumbled, still rubbing his head as he wandered off. Nakoa couldn’t help but laugh. He deserved that one.

“Lilia,” the woman repeated, turning to the Nora huntress. “In two days half of us march to Sunfall. Do you not wish to go with them to reunite with your sister?”

“Ayla will be fine,” Nakoa insisted with certainty. In any case, it wasn’t in the north where she’d reunite with her best friend. “There is a Carja soldier at Sunstone Rock that I have a score to settle with,” she spun. “He is the warden there and he had someone dear to me killed. Ullia. She was like a mother to my sister and I when our parents had both died.” She knew it was a risk to name Ullia but she had to take it. The story would be much more believable that way.

“I have heard of this Ullia. She left our lands for Meridian years ago,” the crone hummed thoughtfully.

“Ullia killed many Carja before her eventual capture and execution,” Nakoa continued, remembering what Aloy had told her about the Tenakth warrior.

“She lived and died by the blade, as any good Tenakth does.”

Nakoa bit her tongue. She admired any good warrior, but this tribe’s way of thinking was warped. It was better to retreat than to cut one’s life short. She had always fought for a purpose, first for her father and then the survival of mankind. Now she was fighting for Meridian—and Aloy—once more. By the All-Mother, if there was one thing Nakoa would gladly die fighting for, it was for those she loved.

“Chieftain.” The women turned and bowed briefly to the most senior clan leader. “Warrior Lilia, I see you continue to put fools in their place. We need more warriors like you,” he stated before turning to his peer. “A messenger from Sunfall has arrived.”

Nakoa’s heart dropped. She worried that if this messenger was asked about Aloy, her cover would be blown. “Sunfall?” she butted in hurriedly. “Has he said anything about my sister?”

“I’m afraid not, young warrior,” he muttered with a shake of his head. “Why? Should he?”

“My sister is a better hunter than even I. If he’s seen her, that’s only because she wanted to be,” the blonde managed to correct herself. “I simply wished to see whether Ayla determined it necessary to confer with the Shadow Carja.”

“Then I should say no. Doesn’t surprise me though. Ayla always struck me as a loner with only you at her side.”

Yes, that sounded like Aloy all right. “May she never change,” Nakoa asserted firmly with a smirk. “Thank you.” She turned away and let the two clan leaders converse in private. Instead she watched the warriors train down below, watching their every move. She wished she had spent more time watching the Tenakth before initially returning to Meridian. She had more to offer the Carja soldiers now than she did before she and Aloy left Meridian.

Ah, but what use was there to regret past actions now? Aloy would no doubt be sharing all her information with Avad and the generals, offering far more assistance while the blonde remained behind enemy lines. Nakoa’s first priority once at the battlefront was to find her best friend and help her protect Meridian. She wondered how her other friends were doing. No doubt Talanah was preparing the Lodge hunters for the city’s defense, Erend drilling his Vanguard for the same purpose. Ovid would be with Abir training the men while Vanasha was surely concocting more espionage for the king. And while she still barely knew Avad, she counted him as a friend, for anyone who could win Aloy’s heart most certainly deserved that much.

When night fell, Nakoa remained to herself. This no longer surprised any of the warriors. Even while Aloy was still here they had built that reputation around themselves: Lilia and Ayla, orphaned sisters who cared little for other human contact save for the taste of blood in their mouths.

As the Nora huntress stared at the moon, she scratched her nails against itchy skin. Tenakth paint covered her face, neck, and shoulders day and night. She barely bathed like the rest of them, so the sensation of it grew uncomfortable by the day. At least when she wore the Nora tribal paint that indicated who her family was, she washed her face every morning before reapplying. The Carja did the same. They were most certainly the tribe that most valued personal cleanliness.

Nakoa had finally grown used to sleeping under the stars with her enemies, a knife under her bedroll and her spear at her side. She’d stopped counting the number of times she’d had to throttle a man for attempting to share her bed with her, so often it had happened. She always wore her clothes with her belt fastened tightly around her waist. At least back home she had a door she could lock.

“Lilia. Up.”

Nakoa groaned in frustration, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She had been moments away from falling asleep. “What do you want?” she hissed, glancing up at a warlord.

“We want your advice. Come,” the man replied. Nakoa grabbed her knife and spear, rose, and followed. With the Sunfall faction leaving in just a few days, the clan leaders and war lords were all practically awake at all times. Those headed for Sunstone Rock would leave just a couple weeks later. Less than that, even. The days blurred together now, the daylight warming with every turn of the sun.

When the pair entered the central tent, Nakoa bowed her head toward the clan leaders. “Chieftains,” she greeted quietly, stifling a yawn.

“Lilia,” the man with the braided beard greeted, “apologies waking you but we wish to finally hear your plan regarding this fort.”

Nakoa nodded and slowly sat down in front of them on a bench offered to her. The large map lay before them. She had expected them to ask her about this the second she returned from Sunstone Rock, but they had not. She had only been told they would request her presence when they were ready, whatever that meant. Well, it seemed they were ready now. “Okay,” she started, planting her spear into the dirt beside her so that she could lean forward. It was time to put a play on her words just as she and Janeva had practiced.

“So as I’m sure you already know, Sunstone Rock is more a prison than fort, so its walls aren’t as heavily fortified by soldiers. They don’t face against Oseram cannons so I suppose they feel like they don’t need the walls as strong as they would up north.” Chuckles emitted from all in the room. Ah, if only they knew what Janeva had sitting in the armory. Nakoa offered a smirk before continuing, “It’s not as dry there; plenty of trees. Encampments will be harder for them to see and we can use the trees to our advantage. Now, the fort itself is in a valley, so the closer we get the more in the open we’ll be. If anything, this is where the Carja army is more likely to meet ours, so don’t plan on higher ground. That’s all behind the fort, and since the Carja will be defending it, I wouldn’t bet on getting up there first.”

Nakoa knew she couldn’t give them a weak plan. They’d see right through her otherwise. To give away these secrets killed her, but Janeva told her it was the best way. At least the Carja would have some foresight before the battle started. She continued, “I’m not sure how many prisoners they hold, but I know for certain many are our own. They will gladly fight with us, as would any prisoner I am sure if it means freedom. Sunstone is well supplied as well. It seems the Carja Sun-King likes even his prisoners to grow fat on glutton.” She hid a grimace. _Sorry Avad,_ she thought to herself.

“Your time north has been well spent,” one of the burly warlords mused. “How many men?”

“About fifty,” Nakoa lied. Janeva had about a hundred prior to the declaration of war, and after men started trickling in by the day to guard the border. There were now several hundred. Not nearly enough to fend off several thousand Tenakth reavers, even with the strength of the fortress’ walls. Not until half of Avad’s army showed up, anyway. Then, the Tenakth wouldn’t stand a change.

“Ha! We’ll crush them within an hour,” he gloated pridefully. “Meridian will be the true challenge after all. What do you know of the Carja army?”

Nakoa wracked her brain. “Other than the obvious, not much. I didn’t risk getting too close. The Carja will arrest any of us on sight,” she explained craftily. “I can contest to this: they only allow men among their ranks, so we will be evenly matched. I doubt they’ve even seen a woman fight, except maybe that redhead of theirs.”

“Ah yes, this… Aloy of the Nora,” the old woman across from Nakoa said. “I’ve never laid eyes on her but I have heard that Death itself has been unable to reach her time and again. I have even heard heard there was a rumor in Meridian that she took the Carja’s Sun-King as a lover. Do you think she will fight for her precious Avad at Sunstone?”

“If she’s still in Meridian, it wouldn’t surprise me,” Nakoa couldn’t help but admit. “Bedmates or not, the Nora girl will fight with the Carja.”

“I claim her blood then!” the brash young warlord Nakoa had spoken with earlier chanted, hammering his fist against his chest. “Let Avad feel the anguish of losing both his kingdom and his woman before one of us claims his life.” Nakoa quirked an eyebrow.

“Wow, you know for certain that they fuck?” the Nora inquired crassly. _Sorry Aloy._ “Unless you intend on telling Avad all that before killing him yourself, I doubt he’ll even get the chance to anguish over ‘losing his woman.’” Not that that’d ever happen. Aloy was better than any of these warlords, and Nakoa very much doubted Avad would be at Sunstone anyway. He wasn’t a hardened warrior and his war council would undoubtedly do everything in their power to keep him away from the war front.

"And who will kill the Sun-King? You?”

“Given the chance.” Nakoa shrugged. “Just don’t bet on him being there. The Carja more than likely lock their royalty away during the spilling of blood.”

One of the clan leaders rose to his feet. “The Carja are cowards,” he hissed. “Not even their own king would lead his men into battle. They fear their women too much to let them hold a spear in their hands. We should claim Meridian for our own. Conquer the weak and welcome the strong. The slaves tend to the crops, we reap the rewards, and we will have the entire world at our fingertips.”

Nakoa saw an opportunity to plant a seed of doubt. “And you think the Shadow Carja will just give it to us?” she hissed. “They won’t give up Meridian without a fight.”

“The Shadow Carja are still Carja,” the old woman reminded everyone. “Once we capture Meridian, we kill them too. Let their bodies rot under the scorch of their beloved sun. With Meridian under our control, we’ll be able to reave wherever we choose regardless of tribe. We will have city walls to defend us and more than three times the land we previously held. Our resources will be immeasurable.”

Nakoa almost pitied the Tenakth. They severely underestimated the Carja, especially now that they were larger and stronger than ever. According to the Carja, the last time the Tenakth had attempted an attack on the Carja on this scale was during the reign of Ranan, and even then they had failed. The Carja, along with their Oseram allies, was the most advanced tribe in the known world. Unless the Shadow Carja somehow had resurrected HADES again—which was incredibly impossible—they didn’t stand a chance.

“I’m starting to think my sister has purposefully stayed at Unflinching Watch,” Nakoa butted in, changing the subject. “Why go so far north and return only to have to go back north again in a matter of days when Ayla could spend that extra time continuing in her scouting of the area?”

The young warlord next to Nakoa hummed. “The girl has a point,” he grudgingly admitted. “She may have even found the perfect route directly to Meridian from there.”

“I was beginning to wonder that myself. It would be such a waste of time and energy with all that travelling when Ayla serves a better purpose remaining north as she waits for us?” the bearded clan leader agreed. “If she isn’t waiting for us at Sunfall she will be at the Watch. She can share the land’s secrets with us then.”

The senior clan leader nodded. “Then it’s settled,” he agreed. “You will leave in two sunrises while the rest of us remain behind to prepare the last of our young warriors. For many, this will be their first raid and the greatest of their lives. They must be ready. Many will die.”

“Death is glorious.”

“Just so long as we have something to gain from it. Our children will not die in vain. Meridian will be ours.”

“Yes, chieftain.”

The bearded man stood and saluted before leaving the great tent. Nakoa sat silently, waiting to be dismissed. She listened intently as the clan leaders and warlords discussed the plan further until at least she was released. Nakoa stood and bowed, taking her spear from the ground and exiting the tent without delay. Her head was reeling. She had spoken both truths and lies, evening speaking foully of her best friend and monarch. “All-Mother forgive me,” she whispered almost mutely to herself as she curled up on her bedroll once more, a pleasantly warm fire crackling beside her shaking body as she returned to blissful slumber.

 

The following day was rather uneventful. No more talks of strategy. Those leaving for Sunfall were packing, the rest lending a helping hand when not training. Slaves were loading wagons and children too young to fight played hide and seek. Nakoa watched in fascination. This rare moment of peace among the Tenakth reminded her that while these raiders were wild and bloodthirsty, they were still human. It bothered her deeply that she had forgotten it.

She couldn’t help it; she ended up playing with those children. Many of the younger adults did. Even among the Tenakth, adorable children were hard to resist. The squealing, the laughter, it all reminded Nakoa of home. Her real home. The Sacred Lands. Some days she could still remember her father teaching her and her brother how to hunt. On other days she remembered cradling his bloodied body in her arms. Zaid’s face was branded in her mind. She may have avenged her beloved father, but the monster that killed him would forever haunt her.

Nakoa could now return to her homeland whenever she wished. And yet she had chosen to stay in Meridian. But why? Indeed, the huntress had returned to Mother’s Rise where she reunited with Yan and Solai, but something compelled her to wander. Her family couldn’t understand why she would want to leave again, begging her to stay, but she couldn’t do as they asked. Nakoa promised to return, and she would, but she had to see the world first. In her exile she had fallen in love with Meridian, but now she supposed she would have to visit home again after this war was over.

She jumped when a sack of tools was dropped in front of her. Nakoa looked up. Ah, it was that boyish warlord again. Did he never leave her alone? “Make yourself useful, woman,” he told her crossly. “Help the slaves load the wagons.”

Nakoa scoffed. “Is this supposed to be a punishment?” she taunted, grabbing the sack and standing.

“Hardly. You’re just being lazy. Now make yourself useful.” He marched off just as Nakoa rolled her eyes. Well, at least it would keep her busy. Ever since her return from Sunstone Rock she had done nothing but train or be trained. New cuts and bruises decorated her skin, although she looked far better than those she faced against.

“What an ass,” Nakoa whispered to herself as she stomped off toward the wagons. She watched the slaves carefully. A part of her was still hoping she would be able to convince one of them to escape and send her message to Janeva but it seemed to be a fruitless attempt. The slaves were clearly afraid of their Tenakth captors, and with good reason. It seems Nakoa would have to find a way to get ahead of the army to deliver her message to Sunstone or Janeva would just have to settle with the belief that the Tenakth horde really was ten thousand strong.

As she worked she noticed one of the slaves watching her. Nakoa tried to ignore it at first but the man’s gaze was making her uncomfortable. Finally with a huff she grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him to the side. “What do you want?” she hissed, eyes narrowed.

“I recognize you,” the man whispered, glancing over to the caravan briefly before looking back at the Nora. “Three years ago, when those machines attacked Meridian. You were with the redhead.”

Nakoa blinked. “How did you—”

“The Tenakth captured me last year. I was a fruit merchant. Our wagon got attacked and they took the fruit along with us. My two guys were killed but they figured me fit enough to live,” the man explained.

“You’re Carja.”

“Yes.” The man shuffled his feet. “When I saw you, I wasn’t sure at first. But now I am.”

Nakoa grabbed his arm and pulled him to a more secluded part of the camp. “My real name is Nakoa,” she admitted. “You?”

“Tashan,” the man replied. They shook hands. “Where’s the redhead?”

“Aloy’s back in Meridian helping the Sun-King prepare for war. I stayed behind to protect our secret.”

“’Stayed behind’? You mean she was here?”

“For a while. We’ve been trying to figure out a way to beat the Tenakth.” Nakoa peaked over her shoulder. So far no one had noticed either of their absences. This was her chance. “Listen, I have something to ask of you, and you’re free to decline, I swear by the All-Mother. Would you be willing to risk escape in order to deliver a message to Warden Janeva at Sunstone Rock?”

Tashan eyed her intensely. “In the name of the Sun-King and Holy Meridian? Always,” he replied with certainty. Nakoa beamed. Quickly she explained to him what he needed to tell Janeva. Once she had done so, the Carja slave hummed. “I think I can do that, but how do you intend to get me out of here?”

“I have a plan.”

 

Nighttime fell the following day, prompting Nakoa to grab her bow. She needed machine parts to build up her arsenal for the great battle to come, and so she slipped away into the darkness. Using the tracking skills her father taught her, it didn’t take her long to find a herd of grazers. She hid in the tall grass, watching their movements. They were completely undisturbed, unaware that she was even there.

In the distance, a loud boom rang out, causing the grazers’ heads to shoot up in alert. Nakoa quirked her own head, gazing back down to the camp. And then there was another explosion. Smoke belched toward the sky, fire quickly building up where the wagons were. Nakoa could hear yelling just as a third bang rang out. Smoke came out thick as licks of fire flickered in the distance. Nakoa’s heart pounded. There, at the edge of the camp, a figure darted out into the darkness. It was time.

Hastily through the tall grass, Nakoa circled behind the herd. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a metal sphere, tossing it just behind the rear of the herb. Within seconds a loud sonic sound resonated shrilly. The grazers groaned loudly and shot off, trampling toward the camp. They rushed past just where the shadow had crossed. Perfect.

Nakoa let a few more seconds pass before she ran after them, racing toward the camp. The herd was long gone now, but they had done the trick and covered any tracks Tashan left behind in his escape. Meanwhile, the warrior camp was in complete chaos. People were racing about, trying to calm the animals and put the fires out. Nakoa could see several more slaves racing off, taking the disaster as a perfect means of escape. The Nora hunter prayed to All-Mother that Tashan would make it without any trouble.

A warrior was hustling near her, and quickly Nakoa grabbed his arm shouting, “What the hell happened?!”

“Blaze went off!” he exclaimed. “I have no idea why it did. The blaze was secure!”

Nakoa feigned heavy breathing as she raced to the frantic crowd, dropping her spear. “Lilia!” one of the clan leaders shouted. “Help me!” Nakoa followed him and raced to get the fire out. She couldn’t risk looking back to where Tashan had escaped. She couldn’t give away their plan. She could only hope the grazers’ stampede would cover his tracks well enough to prevent anyone from following and that the chaos would distract hunters from trying.

This went on for some time, the moon at its zenith by the time the fires were out, the animals were calmed, and the injured were accounted for. It was only then that people noticed that slaves were missing. Nakoa wasn’t sure whether the slaves would be hunted down. The Sunfall faction left at dawn and the rest wouldn’t have the time. She did not voice this; if she seemed sympathetic in the slightest the clan leaders might figure out that she had something to do with this.

“How can this happen?” the bearded clan leader grumbled once he and the other warlords gathered. Nakoa stood near the back, a firm grip on her spear.

“The slaves must’ve planned this,” another presumed. “I’ll admit, it’s brilliant. The night before half of us are supposed to leave. They’ve destroyed several wagons full of supplies and injured many of our animals and several warriors.”

“Treacherous bastards,” the old woman hissed. “We feed them and clothe them and this is how they repay us?”

Nakoa shook her head in bewilderment. Were slaves supposed to be _grateful_ for being kept alive? She held her tongue, watching as the elders argued over the next course of action. Her assessment had been correct: they would not go after the escaped slaves. There was no time and by the time the Sunfall faction was able to leave, the escaped slaves would be long gone—Tashan included. He’d be able to deliver her message to Janeva.

“We must press on,” the burly warlord huffed. “We count our losses but we have no time to replenish here. We will simply have to make do for now. I’m sure that what we lack the Shadow Carja can make up for.”

The senior clan leader nodded. “What’s a few slaves?” he finally agreed. “There will be many more to claim in Meridian.”

“Did you see those grazers?” the young warlord hissed. “Where did they come from?”

Nakoa chose now to speak up. “I may have something to do with that,” she admitted. “I was hunting for machine parts when the explosions started. The noise startled the herd and they raced off before I could make my first kill.”

The man huffed and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “What a mess,” he growled, shaking his head.

“Half of us still leave for Sunfall in the morning,” the senior repeated firmly. “We are not so damaged that we have to call off the battle. Far from it. This was merely a diversion from a bunch of scraggly slaves so that they would have means of escape. We hitch the wagons and we leave at sunrise. Now go and get some rest, the lot of you.” The warriors grumbled and dispersed, retreating to their respective bedrolls and tents. Nakoa stuck close with them, happily collapsing onto her own bedroll. A sense of the success washed over her. Just a little bit longer before it’s over, she reminded herself. With a sigh, she turned onto her side and fell asleep.

 

It was a regular morning at Sunstone. Cranky prisoners were matched with equally cranky guards. It seemed only Janeva kept a level head in the morning. Dark eyes watched every inch of the fort sharply, always on the lookout for something off to appear before them. Nothing. Nothing dramatic had happened here since the breakout of those three prisoners that Aloy of the Nora put down. Janeva had to admit, seeing Aloy again had been a surprise. Perhaps the Sun had more in store for the pair of them than initially believed.

The signal horn bellowed out loudly, causing Janeva to jump. They quickly climbed the stairs to the height of the wall. There, a man was stumbling about, still doing his best to run even in his fatigue. His clothes were tattered and damp with sweat despite the chilly air. “Bring him inside! Quickly!” Janeva quickly commanded. “He may need help!”

Two soldiers rushed out to do as they were ordered, practically dragging the poor stranger inside. He collapsed onto the chair offered him, panting heavily. His entire body was shaking from fatigue. Janeva promptly had food and water brought out for the man, which he scarfed down quickly. Janeva didn’t press him, waiting until he had quenched his thirst and hunger. The stranger had come from the south but he looked neither Utaru nor Tenakth.

“Who are you?” Janeva demanded.

“My… my name is Tashan,” the man choked out. “I was a slave of the Tenakth before I made my escape last night.”

“The Tenakth?” the warden gasped, blinking. “Tell me, was there a woman who helped you? Blonde, strong, with blue eyes and a sharp tongue?”

The man nodded. “Yes,” he confirmed. “She said her name was Nakoa but the others called her Lilia. She… she sent me here.” He was still panting some from his strenuous journey.

“She did it,” Janeva murmured quietly.

“Nakoa said it was urgent that I deliver her message as soon as possible. Sun and shadow, I’ve never run so far in my entire life!”

“Yes, yes,” Janeva huffed, “we can worry about that later. Right now you need to tell me everything that Nakoa told you, do you understand me?” Tashan nodded.

“She said she did a recount. Less than eight thousand, she said,” he explained. _Thank the Sun,_ Janeva thought just as he continued. “She also said that everything you talked to her about worked according to plan. Half the army marches for Sunfall this morning and the other half heads for Sunstone Rock in seven days.”

Janeva turned sharply to one of their soldiers. “Get me pen and paper!” they shouted. “I need to write to the Sun-King now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, ten thousand was a bit excessive for the Tenakth (especially with their Dothraki-esque fighting style lol). And I promised Nakoa would be fine, didn't I? She's sneaky sneaky. :P  
> So, I might change the rating of this fic to explicit, because next chapter gets hot (I'll have warnings and an indicator for when to skip for those who aren't into smut, but Aloy and Avad have had enough waiting). Just saying. :)))))  
> Okay, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment below. It means a lot to me. ^_^


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is it. The chapter a lot of you have quite literally been begging for. haha This was a long ass burn, I swear. It'll be a few chapters before y'all get it again so enjoy it while you can. :P
> 
> For those who DO NOT read smut, look for these symbols underlined: - - -  
> They will happen twice to indicate when to skip and when to resume. It will be the same for all smut chapters so that you won't have to skip any chapters and miss potentially important plot points.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! I know Aloy and Avad will. ;)

Aloy sighed softly as she leaned her head back as she felt tender hands brushing back her hair. Soft lips pressed against her neck, the tip of the tongue brushing along the scar at her throat. Avad’s arms circled securely around her waist, holding her against his body. Aloy’s legs straddled his thighs, holding him as her prisoner with his crown left abandoned on his desk.

Avad had retreated to his chamber for a little of administrative work after lunch—there was so much still to be done before he marched north with General Abir—when Aloy found him. Thank the Sun his ancestors had built that tunnel. He wasn’t sure how she would have been able to get past his guards otherwise. Still, he hadn’t expected her to come to him during the day. Not that he was complaining. She didn’t say a word when she approached him, pushing back his chair with a surprising amount of strength before climbing on top of him. Before he could ask her mouth was on his, crown removed, and fingers in his hair.

“Aloy,” Avad whispered, cupping her cheek lovingly. “My moon.” Aloy continued to say nothing, instead tenderly pressing a kiss on his forehead. They could finally take this moment to breathe. Neither were sure exactly how long they had been kissing. Counting the minutes was hardly the first thing that came to mind for either of them.

The bliss didn’t last. A heavy knock resounded on the door followed by a decisively clear, “It’s Erend,” before the captain himself stepped through the door. Aloy clamored out of Avad’s lap and leaned against the desk just as the king hastily rose to his feet. Erend caught the last of their transition. “Hard at work, eh?” he teased.

“Very funny,” Aloy uttered, arms folding across her chest.

“Hey, not judging,” Erend insisted defensively. “Anyways, a letter from Sunstone Rock just arrived.”

“Sunstone?” Aloy took hold of the letter to read. Avad watched as her eyes skimmed the contents. “Nakoa came through. She managed to help a man named Tashan escape from enslavement. He came with information that can help us. Half of the army has left for Sunfall and the rest march to Sunstone in a week. She also made a recount of the numbers. The Tenakth were off. According to Nakoa, she counted just under eight thousand.” She handed the note over to Avad, who took his time reading the details.

“Thank the Sun,” he murmured, “we may have less casualties than what we previously presumed.” Avad looked back up to his moon before glancing over at Erend. “Find Marad. Summon the war council. We should leave in no more than a few days. I know it’s sooner than planned but we cannot allow the Tenakth or Carja in shadow near Meridian.”

Erend nodded. “I will,” he confirmed, nodding briefly to his two friends before darting off. Once he was gone Avad tucked the letter under the pile of correspondences he’d received today.

“So,” Aloy voiced once he was gone.

“It would appear that we have plans that require being brought forward,” Avad finished. Aloy nodded.

“We should wait for everyone in the council chamber.” Avad nodded himself and returned his crown to its daily resting place. It was time to be king once more. Gently he took hold of Aloy’s hands and bent down, pressing kisses on the inside of her wrist. She shivered.

Aloy sneaked out through the tunnel while Avad placed the last of his kingly attire back onto his body. He stepped through the doors and took long steps toward the council chamber. He fidgeted with the signet ring on his right hand. It was the one adornment he never took off. As king he expected to be woken at any odd hour, and sometimes his seal was required. Briefly the Sun-King looked down at it. The sigil was centuries old, the ring itself stretching almost as far back.

His research on his people’s history had proven very fruitful. It confirmed many suspicions he mulled over in Aloy’s absence. The Moon had once held equal status to the Sun in the earliest days of the Carja. She not only was always the Sun’s consort, but she once held benevolence to his people. Her varying light cut through the darkness of night while the Sun shone fully during the day. Like a queen, the Moon would often hide away, but she was always there, somewhere near the Sun whenever he needed her. Like a lover she would come to him even during the day, where they would cross paths and together create the very darkness and shadow the Carja feared. It was time to remind Meridian’s citizens of their roots.

Avad entered the council chamber and was already met with Vanasha and the generals. It was good to have the former back. Her information from Sunfall was so far matching everything Aloy and Nakoa had offered from their espionage and then some. “My lords,” Avad greeted the generals. “Vanasha, welcome. The others will be arriving soon.” Just as he said this Aloy entered next. It was like she had not been with him just minutes earlier. “Aloy.”

“Avad,” she greeted back, nodding toward Vanasha, Uthid, and Ovid. Abir was currently pretending she didn’t exist, as usual. That man seemed to grow more hostile toward her by the day. As for Lord Mahir, well, he was just an ass.

Within another ten minutes the rest of the council arrived. Avad indicated they seat themselves but he remained standing. “We have finally received word from Nakoa,” he informed them all. “Warden Janeva at Sunstone Rock received an escaped slave that was sent by our Nora friend to deliver information she had recovered.” Avad produced the letter and read its words to the council. By the time he finished the room was filled with whispers.

General Abir spoke first. “When are our two halves of the army splitting?” he asked. Avad rubbed his chin.

“I would prefer that you and I march for the Watch in three days’ time. Ovid and Aloy need to leave the follow day or two in order to gain the higher ground at Sunstone,” he surmised. “Unless, of course, you two have a better plan in mind.”

Ovid and Abir glanced at each other. “The plan already seems sound to me,” Ovid agreed with a shrug. “We don’t want the Tenakth marching closer to Meridian than we have to.”

“I agree,” Abir stated. “It cuts short our time, but we need to be ready.”

“Good,” Avad muttered with a nod. “We have also been informed that the Tenakth’s number is wrong. Instead of ten thousand, there’s less than eight. Each of us will face no more than four thousand, which shouldn’t be difficult.”

“Don’t underestimate them,” Aloy reminded them firmly. “The Tenakth are nothing if not formidable. They’ll be faster without heavy armor to weigh them down. I know we are betting on Oseram cannons and Carja walls but don’t forget that most of the soldiers will be out in the open, and they have archers.”

Avad nodded. “Generals, how has the shield wall technique been working out?”

“I have no complaints,” Abir replied.

“It took some time to figure out how to do it, but we have it nailed now,” Ovid added.

“Excellent!” Avad turned to Abir. “Three days,” he reminded the general. “We march with the dawn.”

“As you wish, Your Luminance,” the general muttered, mouth lightly twisted. Aloy didn’t like the way Abir was looking at Avad.

“Very well then. We must make haste to prepare for the march. You are all excused.” Chairs scraped across the floor as everyone stood and made their way out of the room. Marad, Erend, and Aloy chose to stay behind and confer with the king further. Lord Mahir watched them as he slowly made his way out, noticing how the king and the outlander gravitated toward each other. He knew it. Not only was the girl a savage but apparently a whore too.

Avad glanced up. “Is there anything you need, Lord Mahir?” he challenged the man. The nobleman frowned.

“No, my king,” he grumbled in response. “There is much to prepare.”

“Yes, there is. You had better hasten if you want to march with all the brave men who will be sacrificing their lives for their beloved city. We wouldn’t want you to get left behind.” Mahir recoiled like he had been slapped. Avad’s tongue was much sharper now, it seemed. No doubt an influence from his Nora harlot.

“Most certainly not.” Mahir bowed mockingly before retreating, practically slamming the door shut.

Erend growled. “He shouldn’t talk to you like that,” he stated aggressively. “Want me to crack his skull?”

“That won’t be necessary. The man is a mere nuisance. I’m not bothered by him,” Avad insisted. “I need you investing all your energy in strengthening Meridian’s defenses. Talanah will be helping you. We’ll discuss whose skulls need cracking after the war is over, understood?”

Erend frowned but didn’t disagree. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll find Talanah and see what she’s up to, I guess.” He bowed lightly and made his own retreat. Once he was gone it was Marad’s turn to speak.

“Preparations have been made for your family,” he informed the king. “Itamen most especially since he is currently your heir.”

“Thank you, Marad. Remember, you are regent of Meridian in my absence. Someone needs to keep the Sundom running.” Avad shuffled through a stack of papers that had awaited him upon arrival. “One more thing before you go, Marad,” the king continued after a quiet moment.

“Anything, sire.” Aloy remained silent, glancing over at Avad as she watched him. It was fascinating to watch him as he played the part of king. Even in private his presence was rather commanding whether or not he realized it, but here, the strength of that presence more than doubled. She couldn’t help but find it extremely attractive.

“I want you to find out as much about Lord Mahir, his family, and their history as you can. I don’t trust that man. It will be easier for you to dig up information without him around watching for you. He’s going to the north with me.”

Marad and Aloy exchanged glances. It seems all three had been thinking the same thing. “Consider it done, Your Radiance. Now, I must ensure that the young prince and his mother have begun packing for their trip, so if you will excuse me….” Marad bowed to Avad and nodded at Aloy before leaving the room. The second the doors were shut, Aloy tenderly rested a hand on Avad’s back.

“Will you be okay?” she asked him. Avad turned to her.

“I think so,” he assured her with a tender smile. “Will you be bringing armor with you to Sunstone?”

Aloy nodded. “Yeah. I’ll bring the modified kestrel armor from the Shadow Carja after my escape from the Sun-Ring,” she informed him. Better safe than sorry.

“Given to you by this Sylens man, correct?”

“Yeah.” Aloy could remember when she had told Avad that Helis threw her in the Sun-Ring. He had initially asked her about the scar on her neck—needless to say, that had given him a panic attack—so she had explained all her encounters with Helis.

 _"Helis did_ what _?”_

_Aloy huffed. She knew Avad would react like this. “He slit my throat,” she repeated pulling away from him. She hid her scar underneath her thick mane of hair._

_"I heard that part,” Avad uttered darkly. “But to know that Helis_ touched _you, tried to kill you, killed your father….” He sat up straighter, back stiff. The Sun must surely adore this woman to have spared her life as many times as it had over the years. Aloy should have been dead a hundred times over._

_“I’m alive, okay? You need to calm down.”_

_"That bastard,” Avad growled, fist pressed against his mouth. Aloy couldn’t tell if it was to prevent himself from crying or yelling. Either way, he was angry._

_"Avad,” Aloy whispered, cupping his cheeks. “Of all the times he tried to kill me, he never succeeded. I’m fine. Any wounds I received from him are closed.”_

_Avad shook his head. “How many times did he try?” he whispered. When Aloy didn’t answer, his tone rose more authoritatively, “How many times, Aloy?”_

_“He,” Aloy paused, heart pounding, “he threw me in the Sun-Ring. At Sunfall. So in total that’s three times.”_

_Avad felt sick. He had always hated Helis, even as a child. But what that monster did to not only innocent people but to the woman he loved, the king was beginning to see red. “The Sun-Ring,” he gasped. “By the Sun….” Gently Aloy pulled him to her and pressed her lips on his cheeks._

_“He’s dead,” she reminded him in a soft tone. “I killed him. He can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Avad numbly nodded before reaching up to stroke back her hair. He traced his thumb across the scar on her neck. His poor moon. She didn’t deserve that. No one did._

_“How did you escape?” he asked._

_"Uh, a man named Sylens,” Aloy replied, wondering if the very man was listening in from her focus this very moment. “He had been helping me discover the secret of HADES and how to destroy it. He… he has a focus too, and so when he figured out that Helis had captured me, he deduced what your father’s champion would do to me.”_

_Avad heaved deeply. “What were you even doing in Sunfall?”_

_“HADES,” Aloy repeated simply. She wasn’t ready to reveal everything. She doubted he was ready to hear it either. “I needed to find information on it that was only at one of the constructions from the Ancients. Sunfall. The… facility needed to vent out the air and it caught the attention of the Shadow Carja. I tried to fight my way out but there were too many. And then Helis knocked me out with his boot. My head hurt for two days after that.”_

_The young king couldn’t help but chuckle. “And this was after you returned my brother to me, correct?”_

_"Yeah.” Their hands were clasped together, resting between them on the couch. Avad caressed the back of her hand with his thumb._

_“How did you escape?”_

_“I tricked the Behemoth to knock down the pillars holding up the platform that had my equipment. Once I had my bow back I was able to kill it, but then Helis sent two corruptors to kill me next. Before either of them could attack there was a blast at the wall. Sylens appear from the smoke rider a strider with a second for me to mount. He had even managed to corrupt several machines to hold the corruptors off. And then he gave me modified Shadow Carja armor with a disguise in case I ever had to return to Sunfall. He saved me.” Purely for selfish reasons of course. With her dead, HADES would have never been able to be defeated and he would have never learned the secrets of Zero Dawn. Not that Aloy mentioned that part._

_Avad sat in silence, staring down at her hands. He still had so many questions. How did she find out about HADES? How did she get into contact with Sylens? And most importantly, why was it Aloy specifically that needed to destroy that machine? He knew she was special, but there was so much more to this. So much more than Aloy was willing to tell. “I wish I could meet him myself,” he murmured._

_"You really don’t,” Aloy refuted him with a laugh. “He’s an ass. A smart one, but an ass. The Banuk shamans hate him, but that’s a story for another day.”_

_As much as he was dying to know more, Avad held his peace. He pressed his forehead against Aloy’s, breathing in her sweet scent of the forest. It comforted him. “Well, thank the Sun,” he said instead. “I can’t imagine a world without you.”_

Aloy returned to the present. Avad was watching her with an amused glint in his eye. “What?” she asked.

“You were talking to yourself again,” he informed her with a chuckle. “I won’t repeat everything, but you did say at one point how I overreact and that I need to remember that Helis is dead.”

Aloy blinked and cleared her throat awkwardly. “Well, you do,” she mumbled. Avad only laughed again.

“Forgive me for caring about your well-being,” Avad teased, kissing the tip of her nose. He didn’t need to remind her that the two women he had ever loved were both thrown into the Sun-Ring. That knowledge was rather uncomfortable for him.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” Aloy rested her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “Try not to worry too much up north. You’ll need to focus on the battlefield.”

Avad smiled softly and rested his hand on top of hers. “I will,” he promised, squeezing it. He cupped her cheek, eyes gazing intensely into her own before he leaned in a little and whispered huskily, “Come see me tonight. I want you now more than ever.”

Aloy peaked up at him. Was he suggesting what she thought he was? Her heart pounded lightly in her chest. “Okay,” she managed to choke out. Avad’s gaze was intense like how they had been the night she came back home, the night they had almost given in to each other’s desires.

The Sun-King bent down and claimed her lips lightly before pulling away. His thoughts had wandered off again and he was noticing how Aloy’s pale skin was flushing at her cheeks. Aloy never blushed. “Tonight,” he repeated before pulling away, removing himself from her side to return to his duties and leaving her with a heart pounding like a drum.

 

Aloy didn’t find herself in the gardens much, but this time she was. Pacing. Lots of pacing. She talked to herself incessantly, wracking her brain. She had long figured out the basics of this kind of thing but surely there was more to it. She had overheard talk of pleasure, something she hadn’t gotten around to investigating for herself. This was something that it wasn’t just about procreation.

Ah. Speaking of.

The redhead scoped the garden for herb—she was impressed that the gardeners were able to grow anything at all in the winter—and was relieved to find exactly what she was looking for in order to make a contraceptive tea. If she and Avad were going to do this, she had to take precautions. The Sun-Court could beg for one all they want, but there was no way that Aloy was ready for a child. Not right now. Possibly not ever.

“Okay Aloy, try not to overthink this,” she murmured to herself as she stuffed the herb in her bag.

“Overthink what?”

Aloy whipped around and spotted Vanasha leaning against a tree with a sly grin on her face. “Nothing,” she deflected quickly.

Vanasha quirked an eyebrow. “Little huntress, do you really think I don’t know what that herb is?” she tested. Aloy blinked. Fair point. Vanasha and Uthid were in a relationship. Sharing a bed. Of course Vanasha would be taking the same precautions. “First time, huh? That would explain all the pacing.”

Aloy rolled her eyes. “Glad it’s so entertaining for you,” she grumbled, resting her hands on her hips.

“Honey, we’ve all been there at some point,” she reminded her. “All girls get nervous. So, who’s the lucky man? Or do I have to guess?”

“Why do I feel like you already know?”

“Probably because I do.” Vanasha straightened and came closer to the Nora girl. “No one told me, but you were easy to figure out. I’ve seen you and Avad stare oh so longingly at each other more than I can count. There's also that nice tunnel of yours that needs some major security reinforcement.”

 _Really?_ Vanasha knew too? Aloy huffed. So much for a private relationship. “Okay fine, you’re right,” she hissed, stepping even closer to the other woman. “But keep your voice down, okay?”

“I love a good forbidden romance,” Vanasha crooned excitedly. She looped their arms together so that they could walk around the garden. No one else was around save for a couple of guards. “Now, how much do you know about making love to a man?”

“Not much,” Aloy admitted. “Just the basics.”

Vanasha shook her head. “’The basics’ don’t even scratch the surface. There is _so much_ I could teach you, if you’ll let me,” she offered.

Aloy’s eyes darted around the area. She didn’t know whether to run for it or consider Vanasha’s offer. “How exactly would you… teach me?” she inquired.

“We can just talk; it doesn’t need to be complicated. Of course, you’ll learn the most by just doing the acts themselves.” Aloy blushed.

“Uh, okay.” It couldn’t hurt….

“Good. Come on, we’re going to my quarters. Much more private. We have a lot to talk about before tonight, little huntress. And you’ll need a bath. Trust me on this.”

Once Aloy got past her initial embarrassment, talking with Vanasha grew to be quite easy. Vanasha had even managed to hunt down young Liana to help Aloy bathe and dress accordingly. Aloy didn’t get the whole fuss of it but Vanasha insisted she’d be grateful for it later, so the Nora held her tongue. She bathed in rose water without complaint, her hair and skin washed thoroughly with a light, earthy perfume applied at her throat and wrists. Liana had found something for Aloy to wear that was unlike anything she had worn before.

At first Aloy feared it was a dress, but then she discovered the dress had a slit with trousers hidden underneath. Fine leather boots finished the look along with the necklace that Nakoa had given her. The dress was lower cut than she used to. The fabric was light and airy, allowing for plenty of leg room. Her hair was left down and unbraided, free from any fuss. By the time the two women were done with her, the sun had already set below the horizon.

“I don’t think Nora women put up this much of a fuss even for their own wedding day,” Aloy mused with a hint of snark.

“Well, you’re in Carja territory now, dear,” Vanasha butted in, clearly proud of her work.

“Besides, he _is_ the Sun-King,” Liana reminded her in a whisper.

“He wouldn’t care,” Aloy insisted.

“Maybe, maybe not,” the spy replied with a shrug. “Doesn’t matter now. You’re ready. I’ve told you all you need to know for tonight and you’re dressed for success. Now all you need to worry about is getting what you want.”

Aloy merely huffed. Fine, she’d let it go this one time. It had allowed her the time to learn from Vanasha and remain distracted, but if they thought she’d endure another one of these beautifying sessions anytime soon, they had another thing coming.

Vanasha helped Aloy sneak out of the palace and to the hidden tunnel, carrying Aloy’s normal clothes and weaponry to leave there so that when Aloy returned to the outside world in the morning no one would ask questions. The Nora huntress’ heart was pounding again as she turned to her friend. “Thanks,” she murmured with a light grin. “For all of this. For helping me.”

“You can thank me by making a very dear friend of mine happy,” Vanasha replied with a grin of her own. “I want you _both_ happy. Now go.”

Aloy nodded and retreated deeper into the tunnel, listening as Vanasha closed it back up for her. Once she reached the other end, she set down her effects and pressed her ear against the door to ensure no one else was with Avad before opening it. As she stepped inside, her heart stopped with mouth agape.

Candles were light on every table, coupled with rose petals and the smell of divine food. Aloy couldn’t move. It was all so beautiful. In the light she could see the tapestry that was dedicated to her. Slowly the huntress turned her head and spotted Avad, who was watching her intensely. He was clothed in fine silk of white and gold, hair freshly combed and the art around his eyes gone. The table next to him was covered with their dinner.

“Aloy,” Avad breathed. It was his own turn to drop his jaw. She was _beautiful_. She always was, of course, but she was like a goddess. This was how he could see Aloy dressing should she become his queen. Fine silk and leather that wouldn’t take away from who she was. By the Sun, she was absolutely radiant. “Aloy,” he whispered again, heart pounding.

“Hi,” Aloy whispered back, slowly walking toward him. As soon as she was within reach, Avad grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Before she could breathe another word he had claimed her mouth, his other hand holding the back of her head to support her neck.

When they pulled away, Avad cupped her cheeks. “I didn’t think you could get more beautiful, and yet here you are,” he murmured. For the first time in her life, Aloy felt shy.

“Vanasha insisted,” she informed him, her reward a boisterous laugh.

“Of course it’d be Vanasha,” he replied with an amused shake of her head. How'd she even find out? He wondered.

“Liana helped.”

“Must’ve been torture.”

“Actually yeah, it was.”

Avad grinned and pecked her lips before finally releasing her. “Are you hungry, my moon?”

“Starving,” Aloy admitted, realizing she hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Avad unveiled the food with a flourish, and her mouth instantly watered. Of course there was meat and cheese, but where Avad had managed to find strawberries at this time of the year was beyond her. There were even their favorite sugared almonds and hot chocolate. Of course, fine Carja wine finished it off. “Wow, you went all out.”

“Tonight’s… important,” Avad murmured, admiring how she looked in her attire.  The king dished up their food and served Aloy first before filling his own plate. They sat close together, conversing quietly about some of their favorite subjects. They talked of the war some as well but did not desire discussing the matter for very long. With Avad leaving in a few days, Aloy didn’t want to dwell on the fact that they’d be separated once again. War was so inconvenient.

With stomachs full and wine poured, physical contact increased. It started with Avad resting a hand on Aloy’s knee as they spoke together. Not long after her arm circled behind his back as she leaned into him. The wine helped Aloy relax some as her nerves began to get the best of her again, her knee bouncing incessantly. Avad could sense her anxiety, knowing he must not give her more reasons to feel this way. He would treasure her, worship her. To treat her as anything less was blasphemy.

Tentatively his fingers reached up underneath her hair, gently massaging the back of her neck. Aloy gasped softly, eyes closing involuntarily. Avad grinned. With her distracted, he leaned in and pressed a kiss at the base of her throat. She smelled heavenly. Her skin was as soft as the silk of her gown, but the necklace she was wearing blocked his path. That would need rectifying.

“Come with me,” Avad commanded sweetly. Aloy’s lovely eyes fluttered open, her response a wordless nod. He stood, pulling her to her feet. Avad was glad he remembered to lock all of the doors. He would not risk any interruptions tonight. Their hands linked as Avad led her away from the fireplace, the area around his bed dimmed but still lit thanks to the many candles. Aloy halted briefly. Rose petals even decorated his sheets of satin. She could see the moon through the window. It was full, which would fill the room with silver light long after the candles burned out. “Are you certain that you’re ready?” Avad asked, allowing her one last chance to escape.

“I want this,” Aloy replied, gazing into his eyes. “I want you. I want to be yours.” The phrasing of her words would have made her run for the hills once upon a time, but now she understood. She wasn’t his property and he wasn’t hers. To belong to each other meant the ultimate trust and respect. They were partners as well as lovers. They shared secrets and promises. They were safe, wrapped up in each other until it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

“I’m yours,” Avad swore, cupping her cheeks. “And you are mine.” He was a slave to love, commanded by no one but her. She was his moon. Everything in his possession belonged to her now. With strong arms he lifted her, carrying her to his bed before reverently placing her upon it. Aloy’s legs dangled on the edge; he meanwhile knelt in front of her. “Command me.”

**\- - -**

Aloy shivered. She had long learned the extent of Avad’s power here in Meridian. All that lay within the Sundom belonged to him. But here he was now, the Sun-King of holy Meridian, knelt before her in submission. “Clothes. Off,” she managed to gasp out. Avad complied, sliding off her boots with ease before kicking off his own. Next his silky shirt was pulled over his torso. Aloy watched attentively, her heart clobbering against her chest. From his training with Ovid these past months his muscles had gotten stronger, harder. Dear Gaia, she was already weak enough as it was.

Avad climbed onto the bed, nudging Aloy to scoot into the center. He reached down and freed her neck of the necklace before taking her focus and setting it on the bedside table. “You won’t be needing that tonight,” he murmured. Aloy had to admit it, he was right. It would be there for her in the morning.

“Remind me to get you one before you go,” she whispered back, sighing softly as their lips reconnected. Avad’s fingers were in her hair, his breath warm on her skin. Slowly he settled himself between her legs. Every part of him wanted to hurry up, take off their clothes, and sheath himself inside her. But no, that was not the right way. She would feel pleasure. She would know what it was like to be loved.

“I’m going to take off your trousers first,” he informed her. The dress would still cover her for the time being. “And then after, you decide whether you wish for me to remove your dress or my own trousers. I want you to be comfortable.”

“Thank you, Avad,” Aloy murmured cupping his cheek. She leaned up and claimed his mouth again, letting his sweet kisses distract her from her fears. She barely noticed as his hands snaked up her thighs, grabbed hold of the waistband, and tugged down. Avad peeled them off slowly, pulling away so that he could remove them fully. He traced his hands over the freed skin, caressing every little scar he could find. Aloy gauged out his reaction. His fingers touched her newest scar, now fully healed.

“Every scar has a story,” Avad uttered, brushing his thumb over the puckered skin. “There are many I still don’t know. You will have to tell me about each one.” He returned to her then, his hips resting against her cradle. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. The king took the initiative to rock against her, eliciting a soft grunt from his moon. Aloy meanwhile busied herself with feeling his upper body. He had only two scars of his own, one from a childhood of roughhousing with his brother while the second was from the Liberation. She had more than enough scars for the two of them anyway.

She wanted him to see her. Gently Aloy took hold of one of Avad’s hands and rested against her breast. He paused for a moment, unable to resist caressing her through her clothing. The gown she wore would be so easy to give way. “May I?” he requested. Aloy silently nodded, so Avad took care and opened the front of her gown. He pushed back the fabric, his heart hammering tightly in his chest. With new skin revealed, he was ready to thank the Sun for this blessing all over again. “Sun’s light, you are stunning,” he gasped.

Avad pressed his mouth against her breastbone first, trailing down as far south as the waist of her dress would let him. Her stomach was hard, strong muscle developed from two decades of strenuous exercise. He found more scars, kissing each of them. He’d long since run out of fingers and toes to count them all on. Avad could also see remnants of a burn or two, causing him to shudder. He didn’t want to think how close to death Aloy had found herself in all these years.

Finally, with loving tenderness, Avad caressed her soft breasts. Her creation had been done with great care, so great was her beauty. Such a woman should not exist and yet there she was, sprawled beneath him and eager to welcome his love. Aloy watched him as he bent down and pressed his lips against the plush mound. The softest part of her body, most certainly. The skin was milky white, pink nipples pebbling under his tongue. Aloy’s back arched involuntarily, a shock of pleasure seeping into her bones. Avad switched, paying both of her breasts an equal amount of devoted attention.

Aloy gasped out his name, fingers curling into his hair. Avad’s mouth pressed hot kisses on her skin as they trailed up toward her mouth. He claimed her divine lips, hips resuming their rocking. He had hardened easily in the time he had spent worshiping her beautiful breasts. The Sun-King knew long ago that he was weak for her, so the speed that it took for his body’s instincts to kick in and crave her didn’t surprise him. His trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight, his member erect and pressed against her heat.

They rocked together for a time, lips glued together in an eternal kiss. Avad managed to remove the rest of Aloy’s dress from her torso so that his hands could feel her exposed back. More scars. Sun and shadow, how many could one person possibly have? He would one day count every single one and kiss them, but not now. Right now, Avad’s hands were occupied with dragging up her thighs, curling over her hips, and cupping her rear. He was eager to undress the rest of her, but until she told him to he curbed the urge.

Aloy was growing impatient. The sensation of him rocking against her heat was _good_ , but it wasn’t enough. After what Vanasha had taught her earlier, she was eager to feel what else Avad could do to her. “Avad,” she gasped, “undress me.”

Ah, yes. Finally. Avad was more than happy to. His hands shifted to the waist of her dress and tugged the flimsy thing down her legs, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. When he turned back to gaze upon her, his heart stopped. There she was, not a single adornment on her. Slowly, like a predator prowling for its prey, his black eyes skimmed over her as his hands dragged across her hips and waist. Every inch of her was carved by strong muscle. And there, at the apex of her thighs, was the most blessed region of a woman’s body.

It was like Avad was completely transfixed, his hands caressing wherever he dared. Aloy felt both anxious and annoyed. They could stare at each other’s bodies all they liked another time, but right now her core was aching and she knew exactly how to fix that. “Avad,” she spoke firmly, breaking the spell. His eyes flicked up to hers. Slowly he crawled above her and gazed down, eyes hooded with desire. Before she could speak again, her lover had slammed their lips together in an aggressive kiss. His hand hooked around the back of her knee and hitched a leg over his hip. He thrust his hips, letting her feel what she did to him. Aloy groaned loudly, the sharp wave of pleasure coursing through her rapidly.

“I need you,” Avad whispered. “But you’re not ready yet.” Aloy’s eyebrows pushed together. What did he mean she wasn’t ready? She had never felt more ready in her entire damn life. Before she could growl out some sort of quip, Avad’s fingers brushed against her heat. She hissed and dropped back against the pillows. “Oh, my moon, you have no idea what I have in store for you,” he purred, pecking her lips. He easily found her nub, pressing his thumb firmly against it in a circular motion. Aloy whimpered.

“Do… do that again,” she gasped. Avad chuckled. He thought she might like that. He repeated the motion and was rewarded with a light moan. He took this time to tease at her opening with her middle finger. He could feel her wetness, and with ease slid the digit inside her. Aloy’s nails involuntarily dug sharply into Avad’s back, causing him to hiss. “Sorry,” she gasped.

Avad chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t mind,” he assured her, kissing her softly. “Let go, love. Let yourself feel.” Aloy nodded, closing her eyes. Avad slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, his thumb continuing its circular rotation. Aloy whimpered and gasped against his skin. Nothing Vanasha had told her could’ve prepared her for this. Avad’s hands were like magic, creating a sensation within her that she never experienced before.

It didn’t take long for a second finger to make its way inside her, the long digits curling against her slick walls. Avad was pleased that he was eliciting this reaction from her so easily. He wanted her to enjoy herself in his bed. He would give her everything she could ever want. “How much longer?” Aloy asked in a begging tone. “I _want_ you.” She trailed her hands down and firmly gripped his ass. Avad grunted, almost stopping his ministrations in order to pull himself together.

There was no need to waste any more time. He would happily pleasure her more later, but he would not deny her of her desire. Like the Sun and Moon, they needed to be locked in each other’s embrace. “You are the most impatient woman I have ever met,” Avad chided teasingly, removing his fingers. Aloy groaned unhappily, but before she could complain, Avad had dipped his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean. She gasped softly, hazel eyes widening as her heart began hammering in her chest again. He hummed contently at her taste. He would most definitely enjoy making her cum later.

Aloy watched as Avad pulled back, shoving his trousers down his hips and yanking them off his legs. Aloy bit her lip. He was not shy, allowing her to stare and touch. She sat up and skim her hands over his hips and the curve of his ass. His legs were long and sculpted like the rest of him, taut with muscle of his own. His erect member fascinated her the most. She had no one to compare to, not that she wanted to. She didn’t want to share a bed with any other than him.

Gently Avad took hold of her hand. “Touch wherever you please,” he told her, kissing her palm. Aloy nodded and slowly skimmed her hand down his navel and along his cock. Was he really going to fit inside her? She couldn’t help but wonder. It seemed the very question was in her eyes. “Don’t worry,” the king assured her, “it’ll be fine. Once you’ve adjusted you won’t even think twice about it.” Aloy nodded.

“Okay,” she hummed, grasping his rear again and pulling him closer to her. Avad chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“Don’t forget that you’re the one in control,” he reminded her, cupping her cheek. “If it’s too much, if I’m giving you pain or discomfort at any time, tell me. And if you must push me away, do it. Do you understand me?” Aloy nodded, brushing her fingers through his hair.

“I trust you,” the huntress whispered. Avad smiled and leaned down, kissing her sweetly. He pulled away, caressing her cheek briefly before taking hold of his member and slowly guiding it to her center. He watched her as he eased himself in, stopping immediately when she gasped for air. Aloy only assured him that she was fine, just startled. Once certain that she was not in pain, he pushed in further until he filled her completely.

Aloy immediately grasped his shoulders once he settled himself on top of her, arms resting on either side of her head to support his weight. Her legs wrapped around his waist, their eyes boring deeply into each other as he at last began to move. Aloy clenched her jaw lightly; there was some discomfort. Avad took note and paused again. “Am I hurting you?” he asked her worriedly.

“No, I’m… just not used to it.”

Avad kissed her and moved again, resisting every instinct to go faster. He pressed his fingers against her clit and rubbed, causing her to groan loudly. Aloy’s fingernails dug into his shoulders as the pleasure increased. Her hips bucked, any discomfort she’d felt disappearing. She bucked her hips again. Avad took that as a good sign and increased his pace.

Aloy had no words. None. The pleasure alone was indescribable, but to share this with Avad, to be united with him in this way, nothing could compare. Her arms circled around his neck to keep him close. Avad caressed her and kissed her skin, showering her with his love wherever he could reach. He wanted to hold on for as long as he could. Being inside her was glorious bliss. She was his home, his love, his moon. Sun willing, she would be his queen too.

Avad grunted against Aloy’s neck. His skin was hot and slightly damp from perspiration. Aloy’s skin was slick as well, legs locked tightly around him to keep him deep inside her. His hips had found a moderate speed to prolong their union and refrain from hurting her. Sun and shadow, she was exquisite. He wanted to be inside her forever. Nothing was better than to feel her naked skin against his, her moans in his ear, or her slick walls clamped tightly around his cock. “Ah, fuck,” Avad hissed. He was close.

Aloy covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. “What did you just say?” she asked incredulously. Never in her life had she ever expect to hear a single profanity escape his lips. Avad himself laughed against her neck, which only made her break and laugh too.

“You just feel that good, my love,” Avad managed, placing his previously occupied hand back onto the mattress to support himself as his thrusts increased speed. Aloy pulled him down and kissed him breathlessly. With a few more hard pushes of his hips, Avad cried out against her mouth as he spilled himself inside her. His arms shook as he tried to hold up his weight only to collapse on top of her. The walls of Aloy’s core milked him until he finished.

**\- - -**

Loving arms held him to her, the only sound in the room being the crackle of the fireplace and their exhausted panting. Aloy kissed his temple and stroked his hair, silently letting Avad recover. This went on for several minutes before he finally mustered the strength to pull away. Aloy felt an immediate sense of absence. Avad rose to his feet and grabbed a cloth, dipped it in the water basin nearby, and returned to her side. He cleaned her up first before himself, dropping the rag in the basin before crawling back into bed. Aloy immediately curled into him, pressing her face against his chest. “I had no idea it could be like _that_ ,” she whispered, holding him close. “That was incredible.”

Avad smiled and stroked her back, pressing his nose in her hair. “It will only get better,” he promised, cupping her cheek so that he could gaze at her. “And next time you’ll be the one getting all of the pleasure. I would have given you more tonight if you’d only let me.”

Aloy smirked and shook her head. “It’s as you said: I’m an impatient woman,” she replied.

“Mmm, you’ll have to work on that.” He was exhausted, having held out for far longer than he thought possible. “I’m sincerely hoping we’ll be doing this on a regular basis.”

“If we don’t I may have to take matters into my own hands,” Aloy threatened cheekily. Avad offered her a warm smile.

“That’s tempting.”

They curled up against each other like cats, holding on to each other as if one might disappear. Avad fell asleep first, leaving Aloy to admire him. Her fingers lightly trailed over his back and arms. He was so beautiful, both body and soul. He was so kind and generous, and he treated her like the Moon itself. Aloy could never have imagined falling for anyone in this way. She had expected to never sit still, exploring the world and all the secrets it yielded.

Aloy gazed at her lover now, tenderly caressing his jaw with her fingers. He was her sun. She knew he loved her, even if he had never said the words. It was something she could feel in her very soul. Their lovemaking had only confirmed this. He loved her, and by the All-Mother she loved him too.

Aloy faltered. She loved him. The words impaled her in the heart like the shot of an arrow. She couldn’t believe it had taken her this long to realize it. How many nights have they spent together? How many secrets have they shared? Avad understood her better than anyone. Never once did he question her affection for him and he never once asked her to change for him. They were imprinted on to each other’s hearts, sharing a love that could rewrite the stars.

But fate was working against them. They would have to fight it to be together. Avad was a king. So much was expected of him, so much of it out of his control. He would want her to be the Aloy he fell in love with, huntress and free spirit, Sun-Court and its countless rules be damned. She could never ask him to give up his crown and his people for her either. Aloy would be sacrificing much to be with him, but perhaps they could find a middle ground. If anyone could do it, it was them.

Aloy now knew she loved him with the utmost certainty. She will stay in Meridian, with him. They would stand against their enemies together, and when the time came, she would become his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Aloy and Avad, congrats on the sex. :P  
> I do not in any way whatsoever claim to be a great smut writer, particularly since I'm better with the emotional aspect than the physical but whatever. lol  
> Also don't worry, Aloy is absolutely going to get her dues in the future, but this chapter was long enough as it was plus she was hella impatient when I was writing it. >.> (Shout out to Vanasha and Liana for helping a girl out btw)  
> Rating has been kept at mature for now, but regardless all smut scenes will have the same symbol to indicate where to skip and resume for all non-smut readers out there.  
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment! ^.^


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Apparently AO3 went down the day after I published last week but hopefully none of y'all had a problem reading last week's chapter. I know a couple of y'all were unable to comment at the time of reading because of it so HOPEFULLY *side eyes AO3* this doesn't happen again anytime soon. >.>  
> Anyways, here is my latest chapter! Spoiler alert: Nil is back! :D  
> Please, enjoy. ^.^  
> EDIT: Was just informed about something I had no fucking clue about beforehand so I fixed that. lol

Avad pressed his lips against Aloy’s shoulder, scattering his kisses on every inch he could reach. Aloy curved against him, trying very hard not to clamor on top of him and repeat last night. She turned her head and pulled him close, claiming his lips. Avad came to her easily, tangling his fingers in her hair. “My moon,” he crooned against her soft skin. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very,” Aloy replied contently. She draped an arm over his waist. “You fell right asleep. Is that normal for men? After…?”

A chuckle emanated from his mouth. “I can’t speak for other men, but for me, not normally. I suppose you wore me out.”

Aloy laughed softly. “I have a feeling that that was nothing,” she surmised.

“True.” Avad chuckled and leaned down, kissing her deeply. The idea of another round with her was becoming more appealing by the minute, but before he could do anything about that urge, there was a banging on the door from the outer chamber. Dammit. Quickly he climbed out of bed and pulled on his trousers, making his way out of the bedroom and opening the door. “What is it?” he inquired irritably.

The servant on the other side of the door frame blinked several times. “Forgive me, Your Radiance. I… I’ve been knocking for five minutes,” he muttered awkwardly. Avad swallowed. Well then. “Anyway, here is a letter from General Abir in regards to the march north. Would you like breakfast as well?”

Avad took the letter and nodded. “I’m feeling ravenous today,” he uttered, although he wasn’t talking about food.

“I’ll have your meal brought to you right away.” The servant bowed again and retreated, unable to resist peaking over his shoulder just as the king shut the door again. Avad had never delayed with answering the door before. What had occupied him this morning?

When her king returned, Aloy had an impish grin on her face. “Five minutes, huh?” she teased. Avad quirked an eyebrow.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you’re a terrible distraction in order for you to believe me?” he teased back. He opened the letter and read it silently, instinctively giving it to Aloy when he was finished. She took it and skimmed the contents as well before setting it aside.

“So far things are going smoothly with the change, at least,” Aloy commented as Avad slid back into bed. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

“Praise the Sun,” Avad agreed, kissing her head. “Breakfast will be arriving soon. I assume you will leave after.”

Aloy kissed his stomach in turn. “I’m staying as long as you are and no earlier,” she insisted stubbornly. Avad smiled and twisted his fingers through her hair.

“You won’t hear any complaints from me.” The couple held each other and kissed. They had not forgotten that the amount of clothing separating them was minimal at best and the bedsheet was protecting Aloy’s modesty poorly. Avad’s hands wandered, admiring the silkiness of her skin. Aloy’s own hands caressed him, shamelessly dipping underneath the waistband of his trousers. Avad grunted. “You vixen,” he growled.

A knock rang out again, ripping them apart. Aloy groaned irritably. Avad dragged himself out of bed, mindful to shut his bed’s curtains to hide Aloy. She couldn’t help but find it all rather amusing. Was it she or he that was more exasperated with the situation? Still, she remained silent until the servant left and Avad pulled back the curtain. “Can we eat now?” she inquired.

“Yes, we can fulfill your insatiable hunger for good food.” Aloy rolled her eyes as she hopped out of bed, stealing Avad’s shirt from the floor. It hung loosely on her frame, barely covering her where it mattered. Avad had to admit, it looked far better on her. Frankly, if he could lounge around all day with his moon wearing his shirt—or nothing at all—he would call it a day well spent.

Aloy curled up in Avad’s lap as they ate, not wanting to leave his side for a moment. They ate toast, eggs, and chicken along with leftover strawberries from last night’s dinner. It was a much simpler breakfast than usual but there was still far too much food for a single person. Avad was more than happy to share the bounty of it with the woman he loved.

Even after they ate they held each other. Avad would have to leave soon to meet with the daily petitioners and then after deal with paperwork, but he knew Aloy would come to him again tonight as well as tomorrow. He would leave in two days and she would head south not much longer after. They wouldn’t see each other again until the war was over with the Tenakth. Once the reavers were dealt with, he could focus on helping Aloy gain favor in the court. He would do everything physically and politically possible to achieve having his moon by his side for the rest of his life—if she would have him.

“Well. I suppose we must greet the day,” Avad murmured after a lengthy period of blissful silence. He caressed Aloy’s cheek and kissed her lovingly. “Sooner or later I’ll need that shirt back.”

Aloy gave him a devilish look. “Here,” she hummed, standing up swiftly. In one smooth motion the turned away from him and pulled the shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor. Avad groaned loudly. Damn that woman, she was going to be the death of him.

“You do realize we have work to do today, correct?” Avad said to her, grabbing the shirt from the floor. His eyes roamed over her figure, his teeth biting on his lip when she turned to face him. Aloy certainly wasn’t shy of her body. She held no disadvantage as she stared up at him. Her strength was overpowering, frightening, beautiful. Aloy watched him approach her with fierce determination. It was like they could read each other’s minds as they grasped each other. “You better be back the moment that sun sets,” the king growled, claiming her mouth.

“I may come sooner,” she warned. “You’re mine now.”

“I always will be.” Avad helped her dress—grudgingly—before she helped him into his ridiculous ceremonial robes. The robe wasn’t the problem, it was the damned sun disk behind his head.

“One day I’m going to burn that thing,” Aloy muttered with a shake of her head. “I can’t imagine how heavy it becomes throughout the day.”

“You won’t hear any complaints from me.” Avad sighed and held her jaw in his hands. “I’ll see you tonight, my moon,” he breathed, lightly pecking her lips.

“Tonight,” Aloy agreed. She maneuvered around him to the bookcase, opened it, and slipped through without another word. Avad sighed, alone again. This was a tedious way for them to live. With a huff he exited the chamber, Marad waiting just outside the door.

“Busy night, I see,” the spymaster hummed knowingly as they walked down the hall. Avad grimaced.

“The fact that you’re aware of what I do even behind closed doors is rather disconcerting.”

Marad merely chuckled. “Honestly, I’m surprised it took you this long,” was his shameless reply.

Avad sighed lightly. “Given our current circumstances, we’ve never quite had the right moment,” he shared. “In another life I would be following her to the ends of the earth right now, learning the secrets of the world.”

Marad hummed. “What has she told you about her learnings?” he asked curiously. The appearance of HADES and the resurrection of ancient machines had piqued his curiosity about the Old Ones.

“It… it’s difficult to explain. She said that HADES is part of a machine class known as artificial intelligences, or AIs. I would have to see it for myself to better understand, I suppose,” Avad explained. “Perhaps one day she can show me. I have no desire to be a king that is locked up in the palace his entire life. My people don’t just live within Meridian. The Sundom stretches so much further, and should I not understand our neighbors personally? Make friends with their leaders?”

“Your Radiance, I understand that you want to stretch your legs, so to speak, but there are certain traditions—”

“I am tired of traditions!” Avad hissed out. He pulled his adviser to the side where it was quiet. “I’ve already broken a dozen, what’s a dozen more? I’ve ended slavery, I’ve ceased the sacrifices, and I’ve stopped the brutality against outlanders. Many of my father’s supporters are still alive out there, plotting against me because of it. Politically, it’d be wiser to just take one of their daughters as my consort and rebuild the harem, I’m aware of that, but I cannot do that. I _will_ not.”

“That would certainly appease them, but I know that will never be an option to you,” Marad conceded. Even a few months ago he once believed he could convince Avad to follow the ancient traditions of his ancestors, but now it was clear. No one would replace Aloy in Avad’s heart. The king would not divert from his current path. “Given some guidance and refinement, I think Aloy could make for a fantastic consort for you.”

Avad’s features softened. Marad seemed to finally warming up to the idea of Aloy being at his king’s side. “She... connects with people. I don’t know how she does it. For example, do you remember what you told me about that man? Nil, I believe is what he called himself.”

“Ah yes, that one.” Marad heaved a sigh. “Frankly I think he’s a madman, but he was one of the many who came to Meridian to defend the Spire in Aloy’s name. He has a sort of admiration for her.”

“How did Aloy meet a war criminal such as him in the first place?”

“I’m sure she met him while on her travels. The extent of their relationship, I cannot say however.”

Avad glared. “Preferably none at all,” he grumbled.

Marad chuckled. “Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Your Radiance?”

“No.” Avad started walking again. He had business to attend to. Marad followed behind the king, amused. Avad would never admit to being jealous of another man in Aloy’s life, particularly a man such as a former prisoner of Sunstone Rock.

Of course Avad had his insecurities. Everyone had them. He was afraid of many things that he kept hidden in his heart. One of his greatest fears was that Aloy would fall for another, one who wasn’t chained to a throne. Someone without responsibilities, with freedom to go where she did. He could never abandon his people. His brother was only a child, too traumatized by his time in Sunfall to rule in his stead. Avad felt like he was being pulled in two different directions. Duty and love. It killed him at the very idea of asking Aloy to stay, to give up what she loved doing. She loved the wilds, to hunt, to feel the wind on her face. She deserved that. He surely had nothing to offer that she wanted.

“Your Radiance?”

Avad jumped. They had long since made it to the meeting balcony and Avad had been in a stupor for several minutes. “Ah, my apologies,” he muttered, shaking his head. “I can’t seem to concentrate on anything right now.”

Marad sighed. “Shall I send away the petitioners?”

Avad shook his head. “No, that would be unfair to them. Send the first one in please.”

 

Aloy hummed softly as she stirred the spoon in her cup. She just finished preparing the contraceptive tea, combining it with a little honey for added flavor. She breathed on it and drank slowly. Even with honey the taste was a little bitter but it wasn’t the worst herb she had ever ingested. Liana watched her charge with an unrestrained grin on her face as she folded Aloy’s gown and placed it away in the chest at the foot of the bed.

“Does that actually work?” Liana couldn’t help but ask, referring to the tea.

“Nora women have been drinking it for generations. If it didn’t work, they’d have stopped using it a long time ago,” Aloy explained. “Vanasha swears by it too.”

Liana nodded. “Carja girls must be using the wrong stuff then,” she muttered. “I’ve known too many servants who’ve gotten pregnant already and their parents aren’t happy about it.”

Aloy scoffed, “What herb do they take?”

“I honestly have no idea, I just know it’s clearly not that one.” 

Aloy chuckled and downed the rest of the tea. Frankly, motherhood terrified her. Any mother Aloy had was either an AI in the process of rebuilding itself or a woman who had been dead for centuries. Rost had done his best, but she was aware now that her upbringing had been lacking. There were certain… subjects that were exclusively for women. She could perhaps return to Mother’s Heart and ask her questions to Teersa, or she could stay here and discuss them with Nasadi. Neither were a comfortable option, however.

Ah, she needed to stop fretting over motherhood. That wouldn’t happen for some time. Not if she had any say about it. Aloy may share a bed with Avad now, but that was a few steps too many for her. There was one thing for certain: no child of hers would ever be abandoned. That was a sort of anguish Aloy didn’t wish on anyone, not even her worst of enemies.

After drinking her tea, Aloy decided to help Avad and Abir’s half of the army pack for the march. The men were happy to see her again—a little _too_ happy. Still, it kept her hands busy and her mind occupied. She caught Mahir watching her several times that day. He really needed to get a grip and stop that. With a scoff she wandered away from his view. Aloy could see Ovid speaking with one of Avad’s kestrels. She waited for their conversation to wrap up before approaching.

“General,” she greeted with a small wave. Ovid smiled and waved back. He liked Aloy. She was no-nonsense and wasn’t afraid of a few bruises. The soldiers and the Vanguard adored her—Nakoa as well, whose presence was sorely missed—and it was obvious that the Sun-King enjoyed her company. Avad still hadn’t selected a champion for himself, perhaps because Helis had tainted the true meaning of the position. Would the Nora huntress fill those boots?

“Aloy,” the general responded. “Come to inspect the ranks?”

“Isn’t that your job?” Aloy remarked with a raised eyebrow. “No, I’m just looking for something to do. I was at the other side of the barracks helping out but Mahir kept staring at me. That man makes my skin crawl.”

Ovid scoffed sympathetically. “I know the feeling,” he admitted. “His family was full of Jiran’s supporters, Mahir included. The minute news broke out of his death, they turned tail and sang praises to Avad. So far they’ve all behaved themselves but those of us who are _truly_ loyal to our king keep a sharp eye on them. Avad’s too good-hearted to punish them severely. Not unless they commit treason.”

“And the penalty for treason is death,” Aloy recalled from Avad’s conversation with Marad.

“You’ve been studying our laws?” Ovid asked curiously.

“I should, since I’ve been staying here indefinitely, but no. It’s just something I heard Marad and Avad talking about a while ago.”

Ovid nodded. “Yes, you should,” he agreed. “Your mind is sharp. Avad could use you even outside the war council.”

“Am I even officially part of the war council? Marad just sort of… dragged me in and it’s been a given that I be there at every meeting.” That was something Aloy would have to look into. Was she even qualified to actually sit in during the council? Being Avad’s secret lover didn’t exactly count. At least now she would have something to do in her free time. Research the mundane. How exciting.

“You know, I have no idea,” Ovid realized, not fluent in the countless laws of the Sun-Court. As a general he had more to worry about. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head in amusement. “I’d check if I were you otherwise Mahir might find a new reason to complain about your presence around the palace.”

Hazel eyes rolled. “I could be dead on the floor and he’d complain that I was in the way,” she quipped. Ovid burst into laughter.

“He probably would.” They shared another chuckle. Ovid liked her sense of humor. It dripped of sarcasm, partly due to her age and mostly due to the fact that it was Aloy. The Sun-Court was filled with stoic nobles. The Nora girl was a breath of fresh air.

Aloy rested her hands on her hips. “Well, I guess I better do some of that research if I plan on being useful after this,” she decided. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Certainly,” Ovid agreed. “Our half starts packing tomorrow. We’ll need your help.”

“Okay. I’ll be there.”

The path to the library was ingrained in her memory now due to how often she had visited the large room. Aloy was certain the royal library contained the most books in the known world. She navigated over to the section dedicated to laws, traditions, and protocols. She needed information from all three, but she would start with laws. Her eyes skimmed for information on regulations over the king’s council chamber. Finally, one page captured her attention.

 

_"Members of the Luminant Sun-King’s councils must, without exception, first hold office in the Sun-Court. Favor with the Son of the Sun cannot equate an official position in his household. Position may be given in accordance to the Sun’s laws prior to a seat on the royal councils. Any persons that sit in council with His Radiance who do not serve the King in an official capacity disobey the Blessed Sun and therefore are to expect imprisonment for up to two years before facing the Sun’s judgement.”_

“Seriously?” Aloy grumbled to herself. “How many words does it really take to tell someone they need to get a job?” She slammed the book shut. No wonder Avad was annoyed with how the people viewed the office of king. Face the Sun’s judgement? Were they talking about the actual sun or Avad? How involved were the priests in this sort of thing? The Nora rubbed her eyes. That was just one law, and this book was massive. Tentatively she opened the book to the front page. The first law, which was ancient, was one she had read before. It disturbed her.

 

_"Only the Sun's rightful heir, born of the Radiant Line that dates back to Araman the founder, is the Speaker for the Sun;_

_To him the Sun's desires are revealed, and from his lips its desires are acted upon by men;_

_He shall be known as the Sun-King, and his word shall be law."_

Avad was right. They weren’t going to get rid of how the Carja viewed him in a single generation. He was trying. She could see that. He had abolished slavery, put an end to gender and tribal discrimination, and was beginning to refute the divinity of himself and his bloodline.

Even still, what he said to her when she first saw that beautiful tapestry of them made Aloy shiver. She was his moon. Those words gave her a sense of delight, of something sacred. Avad, that sweet, beautiful man. How could it be possible to love someone so much? She lightly traced her finger over the symbol of the sun that was etched onto the cover of the law book. The sun. Avad was _her_ sun.

Aloy rose to her feet and picked up the book, turning around so that she could put it away. Instead she rammed into the chest of a man, taking a step back to keep her balance. Looking up, she nearly growled at who was in front of her. “Lord Mahir,” she greeted unpleasantly. “What a _surprise_ to see you on such a pleasant afternoon.” Great, she could now add stalking to the list of things the nobleman did that bothered her.

“Ah, Aloy of the Nora,” he crooned smoothly, “educating yourself in our sacred ways, are we? I didn’t know you could read. I thought the Nora cursed such things.”

Was he trying to offend her? “I’ve been able to read since I was six,” she butted sternly, nudging past him to put the book away. Aloy slid it in with ease, half-hoping he’d leave her alone. Unfortunately, that’s not how life worked.

“Well, I myself wished to refresh my memory on certain matters as well.” Mahir pulled back out the book Aloy had just put away. “I couldn’t help but wonder something. Perhaps you could help me,” he continued, laughing mockingly. “You don’t have a position here at the Sun Court, do you?”

Aloy feigned ignorance. “No, what about it?” she asked. Her arms folded in front of her chest.

“If memory serves correct, only officials of the Sun-Court may serve in the Sun-King’s council, and yet you have been sitting at nearly every war council meeting for several months now. Perhaps it is a simple error, but our blessed king should know such a law by now.”

“Look, I don’t know anything about your laws and protocols. I’ve only ever wanted to help, okay? So what if Avad forgot one stupid law? He has a lot going on right now, so cut him some slack,” Aloy ranted. Mahir watched him with his disturbingly curious eyes. It was like he knew exactly what he was looking for.

“Ah, but that’s what the men on his council are for,” Mahir purred. _And women,_ Aloy added stubbornly in her head.

Aloy narrowed her eyes. “If that law is so important to you, why didn’t you bring it up sooner, huh? Saving it for a rainy day?” she challenged. She stepped up right against him, unflinching. His taller height didn’t deter her. After Helis, these little men were nothing to her. “I’m starting to question how deep your loyalty to your king runs. Maybe he should too. Now if you’ll excuse me, _I_ actually have work to do.” She shoved past him unceremoniously. She didn’t have to tolerate this and she wouldn’t.

Mahir watched her go with anger in his eyes. He hated that savage. He was so used to the lower born bowing to him and obeying him. This girl was defiant and capable. She didn’t fear him. She didn’t see his strength or power. That will change. Once her beloved Avad was taken care of, he wouldn’t be there to protect her. Once a true Sun-King was restored to the throne, he would deal with the outlander personally. She had treaded on him for far too long.

 

Aloy had wandered all the way out of the city. She stomped through the desert floor, muttering angrily to herself. That guy was driving her mad and she could do nothing about it. She knew he hated her but he hadn’t actually done anything yet. Even so, she stormed off further, all the way to an old ruin she’d found in the ground much like the one she fell into all those years ago. The Nora huntress hummed thoughtfully and hopped down. She’d promised Avad a focus for some time now. She needed to find one before he left for Unflinching Watch.

The ruin was in poor shape. It took Aloy great care to not trigger any collapses. Switching on her focus, she scanned the area for any other focus signals. She found signals from othe devices, but no focus. Aloy huffed. She didn’t have a lot of time to find a focus and program it to connect it to the same network as hers. There were many ruins near Meridian, she would just have to act fast.

As Aloy climbed out, she faltered at a familiar pair of boots. Looking up, the figure was a mere shadow with the sun behind him. The huntress jumped up and shaded her eyes. Pale grey eyes stared back. “Nil,” she stated simply. “Come for another battle?”

“Where else would I be?” Nil crooned with a smirk. “The bandits have been in hiding, and so I figured, what better way to spend my time than to follow the Savior of Meridian into another war?”

Ah, Nil's unusual interest in death would never change. Still, the Carja could always use another strong soldier. “You do know you’ve missed out on all the training, right?” she remarked, stepping past him toward the direction of another ruin she was familiar with.

“Do I need it?”

Aloy pursed her lips. “Probably not.” Nil walked beside her, curious to see what the huntress was up to. She didn’t mind. Perhaps she would be able to learn more about him, see if there was more to him than his thirst for blood. “How often have you gone into the ruins of the Old Ones?” she asked.

Nil hummed deeply. “A few times,” he admitted, “although they don’t hold the same fascination with me as they seem to bear with you. Why, are you looking for something?”

“A focus,” Aloy explained. “For a friend.” Nil didn’t question further. He found the redhead fascinating even when not on the hunt. She scoped the ruins with pert attention, scanning the ancient rooms for the piece of technology she wanted. Nil poked at a dead body of an Old One with his boot, causing Aloy to smack him on the arm. He only chuckled before moving on. He liked to tease her and get a reaction out of her. She was an emotional woman; it was fun to rile her up. And not that he’d admit it to anyone, but he actually quite enjoyed her presence.

“Aloy,” Nil called, waving her over. She turned and quickly joined him. The Carja soldier plucked up something from the top of a high shelf and handed it over to her, to which Aloy accepted it. He’d found one.

“This is it!” Aloy exclaimed. She scanned it with her own to check for damage. It was in good condition; she just had to program it now. She slipped it into her pocket for safekeeping in the meantime. “All right, come on. If you want to fight the Tenakth with the other men I’ll have to make some introductions.”

“Lead the way, girl.”

The pair retraced their steps and climbed their way back out. The sun was just beginning to set once they poked up to the surface again. Aloy hid a smile. She would see Avad soon. They picked up their pace, jogging through the city gates as they made their way to the barracks. Aloy opted to speak to Ovid. He would actually listen to her, and she’d be able to keep an eye on Nil if he went to Sunstone with them. She had no way of predicting how Janeva would react to his return.

Many of the soldiers watched Aloy and Nil pass with wide eyes. Nil couldn’t resist winking at them as he walked on. Aloy knew they’d get looks. After the Battle of the Spire, news of Nil’s reappearance had spread like wildfire and now many of the soldiers recognized him. But now that he was with her, even more questions would be raised. As they strolled closer to the general, one of the men whispered in his ear. Ovid turned around and tilted his head in curiosity. “Aloy,” he greeted, never taking his eyes off of Nil. “Who is your friend?”

“Nil,” the huntress replied. “He found me in the wilds earlier while I was hunting. We’re… old friends.”

“Really now?” Ovid scrutinized Nil further. “I recognize you. The Sun-King sentenced you to two years at Sunstone Rock.”

“He did,” Nil replied with a nonchalant shrug. “I’ve done my time. Aloy asked for my help and so I’ve come.”

Ovid looked back and forth between the two. He didn’t trust Nil, not after what he heard he’d done, but he trusted Aloy. “I would feel better if we spoke to the king on this matter….”

Aloy nodded. “Okay,” she agreed. “Lead the way.” Ovid sighed and turned, taking long strides toward the palace. Aloy and Nil followed silently, ignoring further looks from soldiers and civilians alike. The guards at the palace let them through, journeying to Avad’s chambers once being directed that way. Avad looked up from his paperwork, spying his general. He rose to his feet to address him, only to see his lover and a Carja man he recognized in tow.

“General,” he greeted, “Aloy. What brings you here?”

“The Nora girl wishes to speak with you on a… difficult matter.”

Avad turned toward his moon but he couldn’t read her face. “Tell me what you desire, Aloy,” he stated, his words chosen purposefully. Aloy swallowed. If it weren’t for the fact that they were not alone, she would’ve jumped him right there.

Instead she said, “I know you and Nil have a history—”

“Wait, Nil?” Avad turned to the other Carja. “I thought your name was—”

“It’s Nil,” he interjected firmly. Avad faltered. All right then. This strange man just became even more odd.

“Very well, Nil,” Avad relented. “Please continue, Aloy.”

Aloy rested her hands on her hips. “With word spreading of the war and the men going on the march in just a few days, Nil came to Meridian. He wants to be of aid to the army,” she explained in fanciful words.

Avad eyed Nil suspiciously. “Aloy, are you aware of what he’s done?” he asked her carefully.

“Not the details,” Aloy admitted, “but he’s helped me clear out most of the bandit camps stretching from Meridian to the Sacred Lands several years ago, and he came to Meridian’s aid when HADES and the Shadow Carja attacked. We may have our differing methods but he’s good at what he does. He’s a hunter, soldier, and scout. I can assure you that if he tries anything against our men, I’ll handle it myself.”

The young king hummed softly. He didn’t trust Nil. Not in the slightest. He had sentenced the man to two years at Sunstone Rock for the atrocities he commited. He most especially didn’t like how the man looked at Aloy, but what exactly with what emotion Nil was feeling Avad couldn’t say. “I don’t trust him,” he started, “but I trust you, Aloy. General, Nil is coming with you.”

While Ovid wasn’t particularly happy with the arrangement, he trusted Aloy to be true to her word—and that Nil would behave himself. “As Your Radiance commands,” the general conceded with a low bow. He turned and retreated with the other two following just behind him. Ovid looked at Aloy. “I honestly didn’t expect Avad to relent to your request.”

Nil shrugged. “The Nora girl is persuasive,” he explained simply.

“When I want to be,” Aloy added, sighing. She knew there was more to it but she held her tongue.

“Well Nil, we leave in a few days after the king and General Abir head north. If you have any business left to attend to, do it now,” Ovid suggested.

“That won’t be a problem,” the other man replied. He turned to Aloy. “I’ll see you later,” he told her before sauntering off. Aloy couldn’t help rolling her eyes.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Aloy.”

“I do too,” the huntress admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise that Nil's role would become more prominent in this story, and this is just the start. That boy has really grown on me, what can I say?  
> Our beloved Alvad were being super cute (as usual). They're totally going to be sex addicts. Poor things. LOL  
> Ovid is the bomb.com as usual. I can't wait for the whole squad to get into the action--plus get Nakoa back. I miss my girl.  
> As per usual, Mahir is an ass. Raise your hand if you want Aloy to kick his butt already. lol  
> Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment down below. ^.^


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, hey guys!  
> I had a bit of a rough week but writing makes for a great distraction. I've written A LOT lately. lol  
> I did enjoy writing this chapter, although it's definitely a filler chapter until Avad can leave for Unflinching Watch. I really can't wait for the war chapters. It's gonna be amazing. I have plans. One of them in which y'all might kill me for. Oops. :)  
> All right, go forth and conquer. Please enjoy!

A familiar rumbling resounded around the room. Avad stood from his desk and turned just in time to see Aloy slip through the hidden entrance to the tunnel. She noted he was still in his ceremonial attire. He had so much to do before he handed over his signet ring to Marad and marched for Unflinching Watch. “You look tired,” Aloy noted as she shut the door.

Avad groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s one way of putting it,” he grumbled. “I have to file the proper paperwork to ensure that Marad has no trouble during his time as regent. Not to mention making sure my brother’s hiding place is properly prepared and guarded and that the Lodge and Vanguard are—” Aloy’s lips pressed against his to shut him up. The Sun-King relented easily, moving his hand from his neck to her lower back.

“No more kingly duties,” Aloy muttered, caressing his jaw with her fingers. “Not tonight, not when you’re leaving so soon. I want you to only think about us as you make love to me in our bed.”

Avad gazed into her eyes. She was right. And by the Sun, he would worship her until dawn. Slowly he lifted the crown from his head and set it aside, Aloy’s hands already freeing him from the sun disk and robe. Movements unrestrained, he took hold of her and lifted her. Aloy’s legs locked around him securely as they kissed. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair as he carried her to the bed. “ _Our_ bed?” he teased, setting her on it.

Aloy blinked. Had she said that? “When was the last time I've slept in my own room?” she wondered. Avad chuckled.

“Fair point, love.” They kissed and removed clothing, touching and caressing. Avad pleasured her and made love to her until the moon was high in the sky. Once they were finally sated, he rested on his back with Aloy snuggled up against him.

“I found a focus for you. I just need to program it to the same network as mine,” Aloy informed him, affectionately rubbing his chest. “And then we can talk to each other, even on opposite ends of the Sundom.”

By the Sun, she was magnificent. “I don’t want to spend another day where I can’t hear your voice, Aloy. You’ll have to teach me how to use it, use these… recordings so that I can gaze on your lovely face whenever I wish.”

“Ever the romantic,” Aloy teased, brushing her nose against his neck. Avad shivered at her touch. “I don’t have your way with words. You speak so smoothly like water from a stream. I just… I don’t know what to say, to… explain how I feel about you.”

“You don’t need words,” Avad assured her, brushing back her hair. “Your actions speak for you.” He cupped her cheek with his free hand, brushing soft skin with his thumb. Aloy’s eyes stared deeply into his, hazel to brown. He kissed her, relishing in the sweetness of her mere presence. He craved her like the very air he breathed. His moon illuminated even in the shadows of his life, creating light to lead the way for him to follow. She guided him and comforted him. What was his crown worth when this good-hearted, selfless, gentle woman lived and breathed?

Aloy hitched a leg over his waist, allowing Avad to skim his hand over the length of her thigh. “When this war is over, I’m going to fight for you,” the Nora whispered against his mouth. Avad pulled away and stared at her. She had a fierceness set in her features, a fierceness he had seen several times before. Aloy cupped his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. “Avad, I want to be with you. Not just here in the present, but for always. I don’t… I don’t care about the Sun-Court or protocol or any of that. I’m here for you: my sun, my king, my everything.”

Avad breathed heavily. This was the most she had ever expressed to him. Her words gave him a confidence in his heart. It would be them against the world, against the greed and envy of the Sun-Court, but they could do it. He knew they could. And they would triumph. “And you said you didn’t have a way with words,” he crooned, claiming her lips again as he rolled her underneath him. They pressed against each other urgently, a heady need to join together once again. The world around them faded away until the sun rose once more.

 

“You look exhausted,” Talanah noted as she watched Aloy tinker with the little triangular piece in her hand.

“Didn’t sleep much last night,” was Aloy’s simple reply. She flipped through the information on her own focus, tapping the necessary buttons. No, she didn’t get much sleep last night. Avad had seen to that.

Talanah wasn’t satisfied with the answer, scoffing quietly as she worked on crafting new arrows to defend the walls of Meridian. Aloy had been in an interesting mood as of late and the Sunhawk couldn’t figure out why. Was it the war that was bothering her? Did she miss and worry for Nakoa? Perhaps a man was involved, but every man she had seen Aloy interact with had been platonic at best. “What’s that… thing for, anyway? I know you have one, but why another?” she asked.

“It’s called a focus,” Aloy explained. “If I program it right, I’ll be able to connect it to my focus’ network and communicate with whoever is wearing the other one. I had to climb a tallneck this morning to set up the signal.”

“And who’s going to wear the other?”

“Avad. We’ll be able to communicate from opposite ends of the Sundom. How do you think Helis and his men were able to coordinate so easily?”

Eyebrows furrowed together. “Why didn’t you get some more for the commanders? Isn’t a bit odd to just get one for the Sun-King?”

Aloy faltered. Damn, she hadn’t thought of that. “I, uh, couldn’t find more,” she lied quickly.

“Mmhmm.” Talanah eyed her friend. Aloy looked a little silly poking at the air, but whatever she seemed to be doing was something she herself could see with the focus. “I get it, you don’t have to tell me. Can’t say I blame you; the king is very handsome.” She smirked cheekily at her Thrush.

“You lost me,” Aloy quipped, making connections that would tie Avad’s focus to hers.

Talanah rolled her eyes. The arrows were left abandoned. “Aloy, you either tell the truth or stop talking. I don’t want you to have to lie to me,” she uttered firmly. “You can tell me when you’re ready, I don’t care, just don’t liee to me, okay?”

Aloy puffed her cheeks. Talanah had a point. She wasn’t ready to tell her what was really going on—not ignoring the fact that she may have possibly figured it out already like half of Meridian—but it wasn’t fair to lie to her friend like that. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, stalling her work. “It’s… difficult. With the war and all it’s the last thing I need to worry about right now.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Talanah assured her, clasping the redhead on the shoulder. “Finish that focus of yours so that we can go hunting.”

The pair continued their work, Talanah making arrows patiently as Aloy finished with the focus. It took Aloy another ten minutes when at last she figured it out. “Aha!” she cheered, picking up the focus. “I did it!”

Talanah chuckled and stood up. “How can you tell?”

“Trust me, okay? I’ll show you.” Aloy carefully set the focus on Talanah’s ear and turned away, taking a few strides away. She switched on the focus and pressed a few buttons. Talanah appeared in front of her. The other woman’s eyes widened as she took a step back. “Disorienting, isn’t it?”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Talanah muttered, taking off the focus. “I’m glad it works though. This is something Avad could really use. Just remember to actually get some for everyone else.” She gave Aloy a wink as she handed her the focus.

Aloy rolled her eyes. “Noted,” she commented, carefully slipping the focus in her pocket. “Come on, I need some shards for arrows myself. Let’s hunt a machine or two.”

The two women hunted for several hours, enjoying sunshine and fresh air away from the city for a little while. Meridian was Aloy’s home now but the wilds would always be her sanctuary. One day, she wanted to share this side of her with her lover. Just the two of them. She wanted to climb the trees with him, hunt with him; and if he couldn’t do those things she would teach him. She could imagine them laying on soft grass together or making love on the riverbank. Now that they shared a bed, her fantasies were laid bare before her.

Scrappers would happily enjoy the leftovers of the machines while Aloy and Talanah would reap the rewards of a successful hunt. The Nora noticed a broadhead herd nearby as she was tucking away a snapmaw heart and decided to provide Avad and his generals with mounts. She had long learned that combat on the back of a strider or broadhead offered a boon.

With her spear she used the corrupter and swayed several of the machines with ease while Talanah looked on with fascination. Aloy never ceased to astound her. “It’s no wonder about the rumors surrounding you. How do you get machines under your command?” the Carja huntress inquired.

Leading the machines, Aloy explained, “Three years ago before I came to Meridian, Mother’s Heart was attacked by a corrupter and several corrupted machines. Once the braves and I defeated them, I wanted to know how the corrupter was influencing other machines. I used my focus to figure it out.” She pointed at the corruption component attached to the end of her spear. “This is how I repurpose machines. They become pretty loyal. I can’t tell you how many times a machine I swayed has saved my life.”

“That’s incredible.” Talanah tentatively approached a strider. The machine just stood there, pawing its hoof lightly on the ground. Never in her life had she seen a beast so calm and demure. Her hand shook as she raised her arm, resting it on the machine’s muzzle. She could hear a robotic snort as the creature stepped closer. Almost… affectionate. “I….”

“It’s okay,” Aloy assured her, watching her friend interact with the strider. She patted the neck of the broadhead next to her. “I’m still learning which machines can be ridden but as far as I know they all can be corrupted. During the Derangement when corrupters were affecting other machines, it made the corrupted ones more violent and deadly. I’ve managed to program it where they remain docile. They’ll even fight to protect me.”

Talanah gaped. The strider remained where it stood, a soft hum thrumming contently from being petted. “So much would change if machines were used in everyday life,” she realized.

Aloy offered a simple shrug. “Maybe, although there’s certain people that I’d rather not have the ability to make machines do their bidding. They’re so powerful. You know people would abuse this.”

“No, you’re right. We saw what happened the last time the wrong people were given the power to control machines.”

Aloy selected only two machines, not wishing to overwhelm the army by giving every officer and nobleman a mount. One was for Avad of course, the other for General Abir. She and Talanah mounted them and rode them toward the barracks. When they approached the general, the two women dismounted. “Sunhawk,” he greeted Talanah before turning to Aloy. “Aloy of the Nora. For what purpose did you bring these machines here?” His tone sounded almost like he was accusing them of some wrongdoing.

Aloy straightened her back and lifted her head. “At Sun-King Avad’s request, I’ve repurposed these machines for him and yourself to ride on the journey to the Watch,” she informed him, bending the truth a little. “You both already have enough to worry about. Don’t let aching feet be one of them.”

Abir didn’t like her presence around here, around the soldiers and the Sun-Court. It was unnatural. Even worse was Mahir’s certainty that the girl was sleeping with the false Sun-King. But he must keep up pretenses for now until the nobleman’s plans were brought forward. “Very well,” he finally relented grudgingly. “In any case, it would be beneath His Radiance to walk among the common ilk.”

 _Oh, if only you knew how Avad would feel about that,_ Aloy thought to herself. Still, she held her tongue. “Wonderful. Good luck on your journey tomorrow.” Aloy turned around before he could say anything else. Talanah followed silently, glancing over her shoulder.

“I don’t like him,” she admitted.

“You shouldn’t,” Aloy agreed. “I don’t have anything definitive about him, but there’s something… off.”

Talanah hummed. “I’ll keep an eye on him,” she decided. “All right then, I have to return to the Lodge. We’ve got work to do and I know you do too.”

Aloy nodded. “Okay, great. I’ll see you before I leave to make sure you have everything you need.”

The women clasped hands and separated, Talanah headed for the Lodge and Aloy for the palace. Nil was lounging casually at the entrance, sharpening his blade. The palace guards were watching him anxiously. “Ah, the mysterious Nora girl returns,” he uttered smoothly.

“I went hunting with my Hawk from the Hunters Lodge,” she explained with a shrug. Aloy nodded toward his knife. “You couldn’t do that at the barracks?”

“I prefer the view from up here.” Nil hopped down from the ledge he had been sitting on, landing beside her. Pointing out toward the horizon, he continued, “Have you ever seen a sunset from up here? The way the sky paints itself with splashes of blood?”

Aloy fought back a grimace. “I have, actually,” she admitted. “Several times.”

Nil leaned forward and rested his hands on the railing. “You’re a favorite of the Sun-King,” he noted. Perhaps he could poke into her head, even just for a moment….

“We’re friends,” Aloy enunciated. “We helped each other a lot three years ago.”

“Hmm…. Seems more than that. You’re allowed to come and go as you please. I’ve even heard His Radiance had let you rooms here in the palace.”

Aloy narrowed her eyes. “You can think what you like, Nil. I stand by what I’ve said.” She pulled away from the railing. She knew he was toying with her, but this was a conversation she wasn’t ready to have. The more people who knew what was really going on with herself and Avad, the more the secret would slip. This was something that needed to come out on their terms, not on those of strangers.

The Carja soldier merely chuckled. “So be it,” he hummed, straightening as well. “You’re really riled up, Aloy. Perhaps you should find an outlet to unwind.” He turned to her and smirked as he walked past her. Aloy watched him retreat, biting back her annoyance. She had to admit, that man knew how to push her buttons. With a huff she turned back toward the castle and stepped inside, making her way to the library. During the day, it was a pleasant sanctuary. Different from her beloved wilds but no less enjoyable.

Lithe fingers traced over the spines of the countless books. If Sylens wanted knowledge, here was a great place to start—not that he’d ever be allowed near the place. Aloy wasn’t sure what exactly she was looking for. She should perhaps study up more on Carja law, but that was the last thing she wanted to read. The huntress turned to a separate bookcase. She skimmed the titles. Literature for personal enjoyment. Aloy hummed thoughtfully.

She opted for several tomes to look through, tucking them under her arm as she headed for the reading table in the back corner. Said table had a pile of books, several opened with bookmarks in multiple pages. Aloy couldn’t resist her own curiosity. She set down her own books and wandered over the other side, leaning over to read the titles. They were largely religious in nature, including the Carja’s Holy Scriptures, while others were history books.

Aloy began rifling through the bookmarked pages. One thing was consistenly brought up: the Moon. She now knew whose books these were. “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you, Avad?” she whispered to herself. Next to the books was a few sheets of paper, a pen, and ink. Avad had been taking notes. A lot of them. The pages were filled front to back with copies from his discoveries. The tapestry he had devoted to her had just been the start.

The sound of the library door opening made Aloy jump. She hastily returned everything to their proper places, rounding the table to grab her own books. The sound of a child and a man laughing together made her stop. There was her sun, and joyfully sitting on his shoulders was little Itamen. It warmed her heart to see the brothers reunited knowing what they had gone through. Aloy was curious to know if Avad had been able to bond with his other brothers and sisters since Jiran’s downfall.

Setting down her books, Aloy approached the two royals. “Hey Avad,” she greeted. “Hi, Itamen! What are you up to?”

Avad beamed at his lover. “Aloy!” he exclaimed warmly. Itamen wiggled his legs so the king set his little brother down.

“Aloy!” the boy exclaimed, latching onto her. She laughed and knelt down to embrace him properly. Avad beamed. Ever since Aloy and Vanasha had rescued the little prince and the Dowager Queen, he had grown close to the two women. Avad had a sneaking suspicion his brother had a crush on Aloy, not that he could blame him.

“You grow taller every day, you know that?” Aloy hummed, sitting on the floor. Itamen was nearly ten years old now and certainly tall for his age. He would more than likely reach Avad’s height by adulthood.

“Mama says my papa was tall,” Itamen said. His tone was solemn. While he still knew few details save for what he was forced to hear at Sunfall, the boy knew that his father had been a very bad man.

Aloy rubbed his hair reassuringly. “Well, so is your brother,” she reminded him as Avad sat down beside them, Aloy on his right and Itamen on his left.

“Is your papa tall?”

“I don’t have a papa,” Aloy replied, realizing that would make absolutely no sense to the others. “Well, I was raised by a man I called my father. He raised me as his own even though his mate didn’t give birth to me.”

Avad turned his head to look at her. “Mate?” he asked curiously.

Aloy pursed her lips. “Uh, you know how in the springtime animals choose a mate? In a way it's like that. When a man and woman wish to have a child together, their union must be blessed by the leaders of our tribe, the matriarchs. We Nora are free to love whomever we choose so long as we fulfill our duties to the tribe, but it’s taboo to have a child and not have the union sanctioned first. Some people remain with their mate for life while others move on if they wish.” Her eyes slid over to Avad. Back in the east, they would be free to be together openly.

Avad listened in fascination. “I never knew any of that,” he whispered, catching her gaze. “I envy that freedom to love.” Itamen watched his brother. He was staring at the Nora woman with a softness he’d never seen.

Aloy could see love and intensity in Avad’s eyes. She swallowed. “What do the Carja do?” she wondered, her heart pounding against her chest.

Avad shifted a little closer to her. “Well, the Temple of the Sun is where all royal weddings take place, however the people can hold their ceremonies wherever they choose so long as the Sun’s rays can reach them. The couple stand before a Sun-Priest, who first prays to the Sun and asks it to bless the union. Bride and groom join hands and the priests wraps a cloth around their hands. He then quotes a psalm from our Scripture, speaking of love and the sanctity of such a union. Finally, a cup is brought before the couple and they each drink from the wine before their hands are released. The priest proclaims they are husband and wife, and at last they are wed.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

Itamen scooted closer to Aloy and rested his head on her shoulder. “Weddings are boring,” he huffed, making his presence known. “Can we talk about something else?”

Avad laughed. “Of course we can. It’s your turn, little brother. What do you want to talk about?”

“Petra’s guns?”

Aloy and Avad smirked at each other. The young prince was a bright boy, already bent on learning the mechanics of machines and Oseram technology. Aloy had more to offer on this topic than Avad, so he left them in peace to do a little research some feet away from them.

He had so much evidence now. His people’s ancestors had viewed the Sun’s beloved consort in a completely different light. Yes, She brought the darkness, but but without darkness there is no light. The Sun was king over all living things and the Moon was His queen, the stars Their children. Avad glanced over to his own moon, chatting away with Itamen like they were family. His heart felt full. He had a family again. A real family. He was reaching out to his father’s concubines, hoping to include them and his other half-siblings into the fold. They were not at fault for Jiran’s sins.

Aloy tilted her head and caught him staring. The adoration in his eyes made her shiver. How was it possible to love someone so much? In an attempt to divert the power in his gaze, Aloy stood up, offering Itamen her hand. He took it and she led him over to their favorite Sun-King. “I finally programmed that focus for you,” Aloy informed Avad, pulling the little device from her pouch. Gently placing it in his palm, she continued, “I tested it while with Talanah. There weren’t any problems.”

“Thank you, Aloy. This will be most useful,” Avad crooned. “Will you show me how to use it?”

“Sure.” Aloy sat beside him while Itamen watched on with curiosity. She was pleased to see that Avad caught on rather quickly after showing him how to make a call and to record audio files or video. “By the way, I repurposed two machines for you and General Abir for the march north. I’m sure you’ll want to walk part of the way but at least now you have a mount.”

“Thank you, Aloy,” the king repeated, clasping her hands into his. “You’ve done so much for me in a way that I could never repay.”

“There’s no need,” Aloy insisted. _Being with you is enough,_ she thought to herself. Glancing out the window, she noticed it was beginning to get dark. Grudgingly she stood up. The huntress hated leaving Avad’s side, and she had grown quite attached to Itamen now, but she had a few errands to do before meeting with Avad in his chambers later tonight. “Okay, I got to go for now. See you both in the morning?”

Itamen hugged her tightly. “I don’t want you to go,” he huffed.

“Hey, I won’t leave for a few more days, and I promise I won’t be gone too long. We’ll be together playing in the garden again before you know it,” Aloy assured him. “Spend some more time with your brother. He’s the one leaving tomorrow.” The prince grumbled but complied. It seemed like Aloy was leaving Meridian all the time, and now his brother was too. It wasn’t fair.

“I’ll see you soon enough,” Avad concurred with a nod of his head. Aloy smiled at the pair before grabbing her books, retreating from the library. Avad watched her go, unable to resist staring at the gentle sway of her hips. She was such a sensual woman and yet she was seemingly unaware of the fact.

Itamen climbed into Aloy’s vacated seat, peaking at Avad’s pile of notes. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Avad looked down at his work. “I’ve been doing research on our faith,” he started simply. “After… what our father did, I want to see if there’s a way I can prove that we are not gods or the voice of the Sun. Our citizens should not have to follow a madman blindly just because they’re afraid they’re going against the Sun’s will. I have also been hoping to bring the Moon into a better view for everyone. You know, She’s not as bad as the priests have made Her out to be.”

“She’s not?”

Avad smiled and shook his head. “No. The Moon is the Sun’s beloved and His queen. She shines light in the darkness. Yes, Her light changes every night, sometimes turning the world to complete darkness, but there is no doubt that She’s there. She isn’t cruel or wicked. She’s beautiful and good. A woman at the very core.”

Itamen set his chin in his hands, looking at Avad’s pile of books. His brother had been so focused on Moons and queens and marriage lately, and he’d seen the way the king and Aloy had been staring at each other this evening. “Are you going to marry Aloy?” the boy asked innocently. Avad’s eyes widened.

“What makes you say that?” he asked.

“You didn’t do all this until she came here,” Itamen started with a small shrug. “You never noticed all the pretty girls here except her. I saw your picture over the fireplace last week while we had lunch.”

Avad lightly blushed. Itamen was sharper than he had given him credit for. “I-it’s… complicate, Itamen,” he whispered even though they were alone in the library.

“Why? Can’t kings do whatever they want?”

“The last one did,” Avad mumbled to himself before shaking his head. “No, a _good_ king can’t. The Sun-Court has many rules and traditions. I have to be careful. There are many who want me to fail. For generations, Sun-Kings married a noblewoman from one of the great houses. Like your mother. Like mine. If I want to do anything different, I have to do it carefully.”

“Rules are stupid,” Itamen huffed, folding his arms over his chest. Avad laughed. In many ways, he couldn’t help but agree.

“It may seem that way, but there are many rules that also keep us safe. Tell me: what’s a rule your mother has that you don’t like?”

“I’m not allowed to jump off the furniture. I think it’s fun.”

“Well, it can also be dangerous if you’re not careful. You could hit your head or break a bone. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” Itamen shook his head. “There, you see? This is why our Sundom has laws. I want to keep our people safe. This is why I’m doing the research that I’m doing. I want to protect our citizens from another tyrant like our father. I want to protect the neighboring tribes from unimaginable pain if I can help it. A king should do what’s right. My family and my people come first before myself.”

Itamen scowled. “But you can’t keep one thing for yourself?”

 _Well, that’s what I’m_ trying _to do,_ Avad thought to himself. “It would depend on the thing,” he replied.

The prince pursed his lips. “I want Aloy to stay,” he admitted, staring down at the floor. “She’s nice to me. She doesn’t treat me like people did at my old home. And she makes you happy.”

Damn. This boy is too smart for his own good. “Itamen, I want you to promise me something,” Avad murmured, resting his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Anything,” Itamen promised.

“What you know about myself and Aloy? I need you to keep that to yourself,” Avad started. “There are many people here in Meridian that could hurt Aloy if they knew how I felt about her. After this war is over, she and I are going to try and find a way that will allow us to be together, but this must be a secret. You don’t want Aloy or our other friends to get hurt, right?”

Itamen shook his head. “No,” he said. “I promise, I won’t say anything.”

“Not even to your mother?”

“No, not even to mama.” The boy could see how important this was to Avad, and he loved his brother too much to want to make him sad or hurt. He didn’t want bad men to hurt Aloy either. If there was one secret he would keep, it was this one.

Avad gave his brother a smile. “Thank you, Itamen. That means a lot to me,” he murmured, ruffling the prince’s black hair. Itamen beamed. “Now, come along now. Let’s find your mother so that we can enjoy dinner together. How do you like the sound of that?”

“Can Aloy come?”

Avad laughed. “Not this time, I’m afraid. We have to keep quiet about this, remember?”

Itamen nodded and hopped off the chair, walking side-by-side with Avad. “Sorry, I just wanted to see her again,” he mumbled.

“Trust me, my brother. I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I used the same phrase for the end of this chapter as the one at the end of last chapter. Alvad is hella in sync yo.  
> I finally found an opportunity to get Itamen in the picture. He's so precious and I need more brother bonding time between him and Avad in my life. I just love my boys so much.  
> First "unofficial" wedding talk is out of the way now. lol Ngl I'm STILL planning the wedding. You'd think it'd be easy but nope, gotta do my babies justice on their big day. ^.^ If any of y'all have wedding ideas for me, drop them by in the comments. I'd love to see what you guys thing would be fitting for a royal wedding. :D


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm doing better this week (although my dad did have to go into the ER yesterday, but don't worry, he's fine!). ^.^  
> I got so much amazing feedback regarding the wedding, I think I'll have to start doing that sort of thing ore often. You guys are just brimming with ideas. I love it.  
> There's more (albeit unplanned) smut in this chapter, so once again for my non-smut readers I'm marking the skipping points with the three underlined dashes.  
> Also, the ending to this chapter is gonna be epic, I think. It's. On.

Aloy stripped a piece of meat off of bone, the taste of some seasoned turkey on her tongue. She sat on the window sill of her bedchamber, watching the sun set on the horizon. That was a disadvantage to Avad’s chambers: being in the east wing he could only see the sunrise. One day she would take him high on the mesa so that they could watch the sun set together.

She sat in her underclothes, hair already loose with a book open in her lap. The air was crisp but she loved it. She closed her eyes and felt the light breeze blow on her skin. The Sundom was so beautiful in both spring and summer, day and night. The Embrace would always be her first love. She would always return. But it was the Sundom where she would stay.

The beautiful evening song of the Sun-Priests echoed from the Temple of the Sun. Aloy smiled to herself. The priests’ songs were so familiar now, the names of every Sun-King breathed into the world from their mouths. One day Avad’s heir would be added to that list. It could be a brother, a nephew, or his own son. Ah, but the huntress could remember a conversation she’d had with one of the Sun-Priests. What if, in the smallest of possibilities, Avad’s heir was a woman?

Aloy then remembered the priest’s mocking laugh. _“A Sun-Queen?”_ he had scoffed. _“Oh, no, no. No.”_ Any sharp remarks she’d had about that had been bitten back. That had just been one man, one priest. How many people felt that way? If Avad only had daughters, the throne would automatically go to one of his brothers. Such a thing had happened before.

“Stop it, Aloy, you’re over-thinking this,” she chided herself, chucking the bone out the window. One of the critters of the wilds would find it.

The song was over; it was time to go. Aloy took a final swig of water before draping her warm cloak over her shoulders. The Nora clung to the shadows, using her normal path, dropping below ledges to avoid the gaze of the palace guards. It was too easy. Really, Avad needed to have the training of his soldiers raised. True, she was unconventional, but enemies have invaded the Palace of the Sun before.

The tunnel was chilly, causing Aloy to shiver. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. She wouldn’t mind a cup of hot chocolate by the fireplace if she was being completely honest with herself. It was a relief to see the door, her hands eager as they released the latch. The redhead slid inside quickly and shut it again, a breath of relief at the renewed sense of warmth on her skin.

Avad was by the fireplace himself, wearing his silk lounge trousers with matching slippers and a mesh robe, the material allowing Aloy a glimpse of his beautiful dark skin. “Avad,” she murmured softly, alerting him of her presence. The king turned, a smile easily breaking across his features. His blessedness had returned.

“Aloy,” he cooed warmly, his arms barely opening in time for Aloy to collide into him. Her own arms circled around his waist, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Avad held her tightly in an attempt to warm her up faster. Thaw may be coming but the Sundom could still have a biting chill to it, especially at night. Aloy was grateful for the embrace, and not just for its physical warmth.

“Please tell me you have some of that hot chocolate,” Aloy murmured, pressing her nose against his collarbone. Avad shivered. The tip of her nose was icy.

“Actually, I do,” he confirmed. “I had a feeling you’d be wanting some.” Avad pulled back the hood of her cloak, freeing her wild red hair. He managed to disentangle himself from his lover, taking her hand and pulling her to the couch. Aloy pulled off her cloak and sat down, watching as her sun poured a cup of the divine nectar. Avad offered her the beverage, which she took gratefully, before pouring a cup for himself.

Once seated, Avad twisted in Aloy’s direction. In the firelight her hair was blazing, skin given a golden hue. Her focus was at her ear, a habit he was practicing now. “How was Itamen after I left?” she wondered, taking a sip.

Avad mimicked the action. “Cheerful,” he informed her. “I should warn you: he’s figured us out.”

Aloy nearly dropped her cup. “How many is that now? Five? Six?”

“I’m starting to lose count.” Avad shook his head in amusement. “He adores you. I hope you realize that.”

“I do. Itamen is a sweet boy. I’m glad he’s free to be a child again. To be a brother.” Aloy resting a hand on his shoulder. Avad smiled softly, placing his own hand on top of hers.

“I am forever grateful to you and Vanasha for bringing him and his mother back to me. I am trying to reconnect with my other siblings, but some have taken to a more nomadic lifestyle and thus are harder to track down.” Avad drank some more, letting the sweet chocolate coat on his tongue.

Aloy hummed softly. Her cup was already almost empty. “How many do you have? Do you know?” she asked.

Avad paused for a moment. “Eleven sisters and six brothers,” he informed her. Aloy’s eyes widened.

“Damn,” she muttered. “Do some of the mothers have more than one child?”

“My father’s harem consisted of ten women total,” he started. “Two sets of twins to two separate mothers. One set is two sisters and the other is one of each. Most of the concubines had two or three. Some had only one or none at all.”

Aloy rubbed her eyes, setting her now empty cup aside. “I don’t know how you keep track. I myself can barely process the amount of siblings you even have,” she stated.

Avad offered her a sympathetic look. “Remember, I grew up with them. The twin sisters are my brother Kadaman’s age, the other set mine. My youngest sister was only a newborn during the Liberation,” he explained. “I’m hoping soon all my siblings will return to Meridian, if not the palace itself.” He gazed down into his cup, drinking the last drops of the chocolate. He rubbed his mouth with his fingers. He’d found his sisters easily enough, it was several of his brothers in which he struggled to find again.

A silence filled the room for a time. Aloy’s eyes glanced around as she let Avad think in peace. It seemed he had chosen to pack lightly, a bag filled with vital paperwork while another held several changes of clothes. His armor and sword rested on a mannequin, which he would don in the morning for the march. Aloy realized she had never seen him in armor. It would be a powerful moment for everyone to see the Sun-King astride a machine in his armor, sword at his side.

Finally, Aloy returned her attention to her lover. Slowly she rose to her feet, turning to stand before him. With a tender touch, she cupped Avad’s jaw and tilted his head upward. “No more talk of this,” she whispered, stroking her thumbs against his skin. “You’re leaving tomorrow. I want to remember what your touch feels like every time I close my eyes.”

Avad swallowed, somehow rooted in his seat as his moon moved forward. Aloy straddled him, running her hands over his shoulders. He was powerless. How could he resist her? “My moon,” he whispered, leaning in to claim her mouth with his own, large hands resting on her hips. “I’m going to miss you so much. You have no idea.” A hand rose and tangled in her silky tresses. By the Sun, he burned for her.

“Shh….” Aloy crooned, placing a decisive kiss against the side of his neck. “Don’t think about that. Focus on me. On us. Remember the touches, the sounds, the tastes.” Avad could only groan against her mouth. That’s all he wanted. In the dark of night, he wanted to remember the feel of her skin against his. Sun and shadow, her body was so _warm_.

**\- - -**

Using his strength, Avad grabbed her and twisted so that they were on the floor. A fur rug cushioned Aloy’s back, which was a blessing. Both knew they wouldn’t make it to the bed tonight. Hands hastily grabbed at clothing, pulling until there was nothing left. Avad redirected his attention, caressing Aloy’s skin smoothly. Aloy sighed softly, her own hands mapping Avad’s body. By the Goddess, she was going to miss this. Miss him. His muscles coiled with power, a power only she could match.

Impatient as they were, Avad knew he had to taste her first. The Sun could burn him tomorrow for all he cared as he nipped down her torso, gripping her thighs to grant himself access to her paradise. His mouth kissed her, Aloy’s back arching instinctively. Oh, she didn’t know if she could hold for long. “Avad, please,” she gasped, clutching the rug in a weak attempt to anchor herself.

Avad chuckled, nipping her. He loved to hear her beg. He brushed his tongue against her, the light stroke enough to make Aloy cry out. A hand curled into her lover’s thick hair as he continued to torture her with his mouth. His tongue was hot and moist, the pleasure created from it excruciating and wonderful at the same time. Aloy struggled to stay quiet. The last thing they needed was someone bursting in out of concern only to find their king on the floor with her.

The strength in Aloy’s legs forced Avad to use his own strength to hold her down. Even in pleasure she was a fighter. “At least _try_ to hold yourself together,” Avad teased, sucking on her, tasting her sweet nectar.

“Not happening,” Aloy panted. She groaned lightly, arching against his mouth. Avad circled his arm under her thigh, looping it around and pressing a firm hand down on her hip to keep her in place. His other hand pinned a leg down to the floor, his tongue never leaving her. He dipped the tip inside, lapping hungrily for the honey he craved. She was dripping with it. Blessed Sun and Moon, he was driven mad in desire.

Avad released her thigh, adjusting his position. She needed more. Two long fingers joined his mouth in her pleasure. Aloy slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her loud moaning. Her hand tightened on his hair but he didn’t complain. He was breaking her down. An eternity passed, and Aloy wasn’t sure for how much longer she could hold on, but it felt so _good_. “Avad,” she whimpered softly, toes curling. The king smirked to himself. She was close.

Aloy grunted, beginning to struggle against him. She needed him. Now. It was torture to have him so near, his hot mouth pressed against her, and yet to not have him. “ _Avad_ ,” she tried more firmly, tugging at his hair. Avad would not be deterred. With his free hand Avad pressed down on her stomach to hold her, using his knees to brace himself against the floor. She could do what she pleased with him later but he will have this gift from her.

A coil tightened within her, still unfamiliar and yet known to her. Aloy bit her lip and moaned as her eyes slammed shut. With a whine her stomach clenched, her back arched, and she finally released. Avad groaned lightly, hungrily lapping up every drop given to him. Aloy’s body grew slack, her breath heavily labored as he pulled away. Avad sat back on his heels, licking his fingers clean. He watched his lover with hooded eyes, a thumb running over his bottom lip to claim the last of her ambrosia.

“Satisfied with yourself?” Aloy taunted quietly, watching him. He was practically preening, his dark eyes like bottomless wells filled with lust.

“Very,” Avad growled, dropping his body on top of hers. He pressed his lips against hers, roughly grinding their hips together. Aloy moaned against his mouth, digging her nails into his back. The realization that Avad was leaving with the dawn crashed down on them. The couple couldn’t get close enough, needy hands grasping desperately at pliant flesh.

Avad gazed down at his beautiful moon, brushing back her hair. This is how he would remember her in the days to come. Wild and radiant and completely his. Aloy brushed her own fingers against his cheek. The calm before the storm. “Avad,” she whispered, “I need you inside me.” He shivered. Who was he to deny a goddess what she craved? With practiced hands he eased himself inside her, filling her. Aloy curled her arms around his neck, legs locked around his waist as he moved, leaving him imprisoned by her gaze.

The pace was kept slow. They were in no hurry. Their only focus was on the person they loved. Avad pressed his forehead against hers, breathing in the scent of her skin. Aloy held him securely, wanting nothing more than to keep him here forever. Kisses were sweet and tender, void of any urgency now. Neither could speak, only gasps and moans betraying what they were feeling.

“Give me more,” Aloy commanded softly, slowly dragging her nails down the length of his back. Avad groaned and pressed into her, hastening the pace of his hips. For such a powerful king, he was powerless when in her arms. If Aloy asked him to stay, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to disobey. Such was the strength of their bond, of his desire to make her happy.

Avad braced himself on the floor, increasing his speed even more. Aloy’s moan was like music as he pressed his face against her neck. Her hips rose to join his, the rythym only increasing their pleasure. “I’m close, love,” Avad gasped, fighting back his orgasm. He needed this to last.

Aloy could feel his muscles tighten. He was resisting. She curled her fingers in his hair and nipped at his shoulder. “Let go, my sun,” she breathed, massaging the back of his neck in the way she knew he liked. Avad couldn’t hold back any longer. With a soft cry he spilled inside her, his body slacking against her. Aloy held him to her, peppering kisses on his skin to sooth him. She refused to let him leave her, legs tightening around him until he stopped trying to pull away. “Stay with me until morning.”

**\- - -**

Stay with her he did, letting himself drop his weight. Avad didn’t move from her, resting his head on her shoulder as she comforted him. Aloy’s caresses lulled him into a deep slumber, one in which he didn’t wake from until prompted. He’d rolled away from her in his sleep, but she curled up against him the moment she realized his absence. It was still dark outside but Avad knew it wouldn’t be long before he was summoned to leave.

“It’s time,” he whispered, cupping her cheek. Aloy nodded silently. Yes, it was time. She had to let him go for now. It was so strange for it to be Avad leaving instead of her. Such a thing had never happened before for either of them.

Avad remained on the fur rug as Aloy dressed, memorizing what he could in the last moments. When she finished she picked up his clothes and handed them over, which he took. A servant would be coming in to help him into his armor. Aloy couldn’t understand the agony she felt. She’d left his side before. Many times. Was it the prospect of death awaiting both of them that gutted her? Perhaps it was the realization that she loved him. Regardless, the sense of fear was biting at the back of her mind.

Aloy pulled Avad close to her, taking his face in her hands. “Avad,” she murmured, gazing into the eyes that she loved so much. “Be careful. Please.”

This was a plea Avad never expected from her. It was always he that asked her to stay safe. “Aloy,” he replied, gently wrapping his hands around her wrists. “Why this concern? You’ve never been one to worry about me.”

“I don’t know,” Aloy admitted. “Maybe because I’ve never watched you ride off to battle before.” Ah, this was true. He hadn’t seen battle in nearly six years. Hadn’t even left the city walls. Anyone with a brain ought to be concerned.

“I’ll be careful,” Avad promised, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “My blessed moon, know that I will do everything in my power to come home to you.”

That was all she could hope for. She had to trust that Avad would be able to handle himself fine and that his men would do what they were able to protect him. Aloy took in a deep breath. “See you in a few weeks?”

Avad smiled softly. “If that. You have a history of successful battles,” he replied.

“So do you,” Aloy reminded him. He chuckled.

“A few weeks,” Avad confirmed. His heart clenched as he gave her a final kiss, inhaling her scent for a final time. Aloy held on for a moment longer before yanking herself away. They were only making it more difficult for themselves by lingering.

As she retreated through the secret entrance, they shared a final glimpse at each other before she disappeared. Avad grit his teeth. He turned and raided his desk, the tiny focus resting between his thumb and forefinger. Aloy’s last gift to him for now. Without thinking twice he rested it on his ear, playing with it as he waited for his servant to arrive. All the files were empty, which he would need rectifying. When he said farewell to his family later, he would record each of their faces.

Several knocks resounded. “Enter,” Avad called, hastily shifting so that it appeared he had merely been lounging on his couch. His servant bowed.

“Breakfast is arriving, Your Radiance. Would you like to dress now?”

“Yes,” the king agreed, rising. He sighed heavily, rubbing his hands together anxiously. Last time, not only Meridian but the whole of the known world was at stake. Now it seemed that such responsibility was laid at his feet again. At least this time the numbers were far more in his favor.

Avad stood behind the changing screen, removing his lounge wear before pulling on his leather trousers. He stepped away, seating himself nearby to slip on his boots next. His servant awaited with the chest plate, easing it over Avad’s shoulders and buckling the latches in place. Avad waved away his sword and helmet. He would put those on after he ate.

“General Abir will be awaiting Your Radiance in the courtyard along with the Sun-Court and your family,” the servant informed the king as Avad drew the thin lines around his eyes. “Your guest, Aloy of the Nora, will be in attendance. General Ovid assures you that his men will march south only a few days after your departure.”

“Very good. Sun willing, families will not be parted for more than a few weeks.” Another servant entered with a tray of food. Avad realized with a pang that the bounty would not be shared with his moon this morning. “Salid, ensure that any food that I do not eat is shared with those who need it. I am certain there are many who could make use of so much food,” he commanded.

“By your word, it is law.”

Avad ate quickly. He had no desire to make his men wait more than he had to. There was much food left over, all whisked away to be given to the poor. Finally, Avad strapped on his sword and rested his helmet under his arm. During breakfast his bags had been taken outside where the broadhead Aloy had corrupted for him would be waiting. The Carja king lifted his head and placed his mask of cool composure over his features. A small entourage followed him to the courtyard.

His family, Vanguard, and court awaited him. General Abir was already astride his mount with Aloy nearby, keeping Avad’s steady. With a second deep breath, Avad switched on the recording mechanism of his focus.

Marad bowed low. “My king,” he greeted.

“Marad,” Avad replied with a smile, resting his hand on his spymaster’s shoulder. “You will take care of my family?”

“As sure as the Sun’s rising.” They embraced briefly before Avad turned to Erend.

“I’m still pissed at you for not letting me come,” Erend whispered.

Avad burst into laughter. “I trust you to keep my city from amassing into chaos,” was his response. “I will see you soon enough, old friend. I’m sure there will be more battles for us to face together.”

Erend snuck a glance at Aloy. “Yeah, no doubt,” he agreed. They clasped hands securely. Avad looked over to his step-mother. She was calm and poised save for a single tear that rolled down her cheek.

“Nasadi,” Avad crooned, cupping her cheek. “Don’t cry for me. I will be home soon enough and then you can chastise me all you wish about my new cuts and bruises.” The Dowager Queen’s own mask cracked and she smiled, resting her own hand over his.

“You better not have any,” she muttered. Avad gently pulled her into his embrace. She sniffled softly against his neck before they pulled away.

Itamen’s face broke him. “My little brother,” Avad uttered, kneeling. “Do you promise to take care of your mother for me?” The boy’s bottom lip trembled.

“Please don’t go!” he cried, crashing into Avad’s chest. Avad dropped his helmet and pulled Itamen into his arms.

“I’m doing this to keep you safe,” he murmured, pulling away to take his brother’s face into his hands. “I love you, Itamen. I don’t want our enemies to hurt you or your mother ever again.” They hugged again, Avad fighting back tears of his own. He kissed Itamen’s head and pulled away, grasping his helmet and rising to his feet.

Avad approached his broadhead, resting a hand on the machine’s head to allow him a moment to look at Aloy. “I will see you soon,” he promised in a voice so low only she could hear.

“Safe travels,” she replied, her beautiful smile sneaking through. Avad covertly touched her hand with his as he moved to mount the broadhead, watching as Aloy backed up to allow him room. He switched off his focus, now having the recordings that he wanted, and turned his attention to the Sun-Court. “Children of the Sun!” he called. “We march not for glory nor for the thirst of blood, but for the protection and well-being of our people! For too long the Tenakth have raided our lands, enslaved our people, and murdered our allies. They have allied themselves with the last of my father’s regime, intent on returning us to the time of the Mad Sun-King. I say enough is enough! We will trample our enemies into the dust until they never again have the strength to rise up against us. Holy Meridian is ours alone; our people are to remain free. For Meridian!”

Avad rose his fist to the sky, his people joining him, as they chanted, “For Meridian!” Aloy’s ears rang and her heart thundered in her chest. Her body trembled. _This_ was a king. This king was _her_ man. They locked eyes and Avad could see the fire in her orbs. He turned his broadhead to allow him one final look at her, his core burning with a fire of his own as he and Abir stormed down the streets, the chant echoing from the Palace of the Sun to the city gates. Aloy had never heard such a cry, filled with passion and righteous rage. Her hands shook as she watched Avad and Abir gallop down the streets so effortlessly it was like they had ridden all their lives.

The soldiers had heard the cry ringing out from their city, and when they saw their king approach them they banged their swords against their shields and repeated the chant. “Long live Meridian! Long live the Sun-King!” resounded so loudly that it deafened Avad’s ears. Never before had he seen such emotion in his Carja soldiers. It was almost overwhelming. He looked over at his shoulder to see Abir watching him with a determination. Time seemed to slow down as the general, while seated high on his broadhead, bowed down low to his king.

“Abir,” Avad shouted, his voice barely carrying over the cries of his men. “To the Unflinching Watch then?”

Abir gave a curt nod and withdrew his sword. “To the Watch!” he shouted.

Avad pulled his own sword and pointed it to the north. “To the Watch!” he echoed.

“To the Watch! To the Watch!” the men chanted over and over as they began their march, the sound of their boots pounding heavily on the road beneath their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't plan on giving Avad such an explosive exit from Meridian, but it allowed for a piece of my plan to be set into motion, so I can't complain. If y'all want to know what Aloy looked like while she was watching her man be a badass, just watch the second half of this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4R9MfE2TX74  
> Smut scene was also unplanned, but Avad was impossible to rein in. What an absolute horn dog.  
> I'm so excited. We're SO CLOSE to some action and seeing our girl Nakoa again. :D


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I hope you all had a wonderful week.  
> I'm back with another chapter, which I think y'all will like. We'll be learning a bit more of one of the subplots that's coming up. So much intrigue. ^.^  
> I did struggle a bit writing this one. Aloy and Avad HATE being separated apparently. I should know better by now. lol  
> All righty then, off you go. Enjoy!

“Did you hear how they chanted his name?!” The cup of wine clattered loudly as it was knocked over from the table onto the ground, wine pooling into the earth. Mahir paced angrily in his tent, recoiling at the image of the soldiers chanting praises to Avad. Even Abir had bowed to the boy. “And you, Abir! You bowed to him!”

Abir rolled his eyes and downed his own wine, not letting a cup of good Carja liquor go to waste. Lord Devinav and Lord Ivor grimaced at each other, hoping no one overheard the yell. They were in the Sun-King’s camp. Many of the boy’s allies could go running to their king at any moment. “Mahir, you need to settle down,” the general growled, setting down his cup as a servant hastily cleared away the nobleman’s mess.

Mahir clenched his fists. “How do you intend to get rid of Avad if the entire fucking army is at his back?” he hissed.

“Every man in the world will chant a single hymn at the right moment so long as his peers are doing the same. They sing Avad’s praises today and will curse his name tomorrow.”

“What good is that?!” Mahir mumbled under his breath, pacing.

“My lord, the soldiers need a king they will rally behind, more so than they even did for Avad.”

Lord Ivor rubbed his chin. “The men would surely rally behind you,” he mused.

“You blaspheme!” Lord Devinav choked. “The general doesn’t have a drop of royal blood in his veins!”

“Then who? Surely not Ovid. He’s too loyal to the boy and he bears not a drop of Araman's blood either.”

“Itamen would be too risky to try with again,” Mahir reminded them all. “The prince is too heavily guarded now. Avad rarely lets him out of his sight. His lap dogs would never let anyone they don’t know in close, Marad worst of all.”

Abir leaned against the table. “While you lot have been busying yourselves with matters of assassination, I myself have been answering the question that so plagues you.” He motioned for them all to sit down before pulling out a scroll of paper. “All children of the Sun-King are princes. It doesn’t matter which of the princes we choose so long as he has the backing of large portion of the army—or at the very least, the ones we can pay.”

The men leaned over the list. “Six illegitimate princes, all with equal claim to the throne, same as Avad or Itamen,” Mahir hummed.

“Two of the princes are brilliant warriors, however only one I believe is suitable to this fateful task. One who will not weep at thrusting a blade in a brother’s chest, as Avad so callously did to his own father. I fear he is not here with us, as the prince has chosen to march south with Ovid. He has been wise, hiding away under a false name to keep attention from himself, but he holds much acclaim among the men.”

“Please don’t tell me you speak of this Nil I keep hearing about,” Ivor scoffed.

Devinav burst into laughter. “You can’t be serious, man! That soldier is no more a prince than that savage girl a princess!”

Mahir chuckled and shook his head. “You fools,” he chided. “Even if that man was a prince, he is too loyal to the savage girl to be the one of whom Abir speaks.”

“I speak of Darhan,” Abir announced, stabbing a name at the very top of the list. “Jiran’s eldest son, his mother the concubine our Sun-King favored above all the others. She has birthed him two sons and two daughters, a blessing from the Sun.”

“Darhan?” Devinav gasped. “I thought he was dead!”

“A ploy, of course. Avad would be too weak and too idiotic to execute any of his brothers, as much of a threat to his power they may be, and so the prince has been left alive. Darhan was favored until Kadaman’s birth. A legitimate prince is always preferred of course, but there is no doubt that Darhan was always first in his father’s heart.”

“And currently south in Meridian with Ovid,” Ivor reminded them.

“Lord Orin and Lord Tajinan are there as well. If we send word to them, they could plant the seed with Darhan.”

Mahir rested his chin on his interlaces fingers. “Jiran’s most beloved? A well-rounded warrior? Yes, I think he is the most suitable replacement,” he agreed. “What are your thoughts, my lords?”

Ivor and Devinav nodded. “Yes,” they echoed.

Abir grabbed his document and crossed out the names of the other princes. “Then it’s settled. I shall send a runner tonight so that he may convey the message to our allies. In the meantime, hold your peace. We cannot let this slip.”

“Excellent! We shall be rid of the curse that Avad is and replace him with a true Sun-King.”

The other men rested their fists against their chests. “May the Sun light our path as we return Meridian to her former glory,” Abir proclaimed. “Long live Sun-King Darhan.”

 

Avad sighed as he stared blankly at the map laid out before him. Why was he even looking at it? He knew the layout of the Sundom like the freckles on Aloy’s cheeks. Ah, Aloy. Separation already made his heart ache. His fingers itched to touch the focus and replay the recording he had of this morning, if only to see the fire that had burned in her eyes once more.

“Focus, Avad,” he hissed to himself, pacing as he rubbed the back of his neck. He should be preplanning strategy, but instead he fantasized about his lover. He couldn’t get her out of his head.

That sparked an idea.

Slowly, Avad rummaged through his belongings, digging out the old sketchbook and charcoal he had absentmindedly brought with him. He hadn’t drawn in several years now, any inspiration sapped out of him like water down a drain. Did his hands remember? Perhaps the absence of his art had made them forgotten. But he could at least try.

The young king sat down at the table and flipped through the sketches. He had never been very good with scenery, his ability stemming in people. He had drawn many people, from family to servants. Even Ersa had a place in his gallery. He’d begun to forget what she had even looked like. Avad sighed as he gazed at the drawing. Perhaps… perhaps he should gift this portrait of his former lover to Erend. He doubted the captain had an image of his sister, and after all they had been through together, it’s the very least he could do. And in any case, with writing new chapters in his life, it was time to leave old ones behind.

He flipped to a fresh page, the sheet still crisp despite its abandonment. Avad traced his thumb over his bottom lip as he closed his eyes, her features crystal clear behind the lids. “Aloy,” he whispered, opening them again. “How is it that I miss you so much already?” It was like magic the way his hand began to move, charcoal etching onto the paper with ease. He drew her soft features, from the sharp bridge of her nose to the gentle curve of her lips. Her eyebrows were strong but matched with gentle eyes, her freckles like a splash of stars across her cheeks.

Avad smoothly traced the length of Aloy’s hair. She had been letting it grow, the strands stretching just below her bust. He left the style loose. She was beautiful with her braids but when her hair was free she became impossibly more so. He left her shoulders bare, etching the line of her collarbone. If anyone were to come in to his tent at this moment he wouldn’t have noticed. Even a mere portrait of her entranced him.

Gently Avad sent down his charcoal as he gazed at his work. Perfect. He smiled to himself. He hadn’t lost his craft after all. It was like he had never abandoned it. Quickly he grabbed the setting powder and doused a healthy amount of it over the drawing to protect it from smudging. He blew off the excess, folded his hands underneath his chin, and gazed lovingly at his moon.

The young king rose to his feet, sighing heavily as he leaned against the desk. Marad would chide him for being so distracted, but it couldn’t be helped. Avad would be focused enough for this upcoming battle, but he would dream of his beloved. He wondered if Aloy would finally return to the chambers in the west wing that he had given her or if she would continue to sleep in his own. He reached up to rub the back of his neck, fingers brushing against the focus on his ear. After a moment's thought, Avad switched it on and typed in the necessary commands, his heart pounding. _Please answer,_ he thought to himself. After a moment the image of Aloy appeared before him. “Aloy,” he gasped, bursting into a smile. Her lips stretched into one of her own.

“Miss me already?” she teased.

“Of course,” he replied, keeping his voice low. He would have a guard posted at the entrance of his tent. It wouldn’t do for the man to overhear and think his king was insanely talking to himself.

“So how did riding a broadhead do? Did you and Abir adjust okay?”

“Yes, it’s a wonderful addition. Abir has already begun thinking of ways to utilize his machine on the battlefield.”

“Good. They’re a big help,” Aloy confirmed with a nod. “How far did you travel today?”

Avad hummed thoughtfully. “We’re just a little over halfway, I believe. We’ll make it to Unflinching Watch tomorrow. Carja soldiers are fairly durable. I would have stopped sooner if they needed us to.”

Aloy smiled lightly. Her gentle sun, always thinking of others. “I’m sure Abir would have liked that.”

Avad chuckled. “The chain of command starts with me. If I decide we stop, we stop. There is no need to push the men unnecessarily. They need all their strength in the days to come.”

“Yes, we do,” Aloy agreed. She paused for a moment. “So, uh, there’s someone here with me who really wants to talk to you. Hold on.”

Avad’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Aloy’s image disappeared for a moment before being replaced by his brother. “Itamen!” he exclaimed in joy, sinking to his knees. “How are you feeling?”

“I miss you,” was Itamen’s reply, “but Aloy said I could say good night to you. Mama wants me to go to bed.”

“Well, it’s important to listen to your mother. She’s a very special woman who deserves both your respect and mine,” Avad reminded the boy, laughing. He felt a small pang in his heart. If only he could see his mother and Kadaman again, to see their smiles. “Don’t take your time with her for granted.”

Itamen reached out, pouting when he realized he couldn’t touch Avad’s sad face. “Can I see you every night?” he asked quietly.

“Only for as long as Aloy is there with you, I’m afraid. She has to take her focus with her, but in the future I’m sure she can find one for you too. I promise to write to you every night, all right?”

“Okay.” Itamen turned and looked up in the distance, possibly at Aloy. “You’ll get me a focus, won’t you?” he asked her. Avad couldn’t hear her response but from the bright smile that emerged on his little brother’s face he could presume that Aloy had confirmed her answer.

Avad cleared his throat to recapture Itamen’s attention. “All right, little brother, it’s time for bed,” he reminded him. “Good night, Itamen. I love you.”

“I love you too, Avad. Good night.” Itamen’s image disappeared, replaced by Aloy after a few moments.

“Thank you, Aloy,” Avad gasped softly, rising back to his feet. This was the first time in over three years where the brothers were separated. At least this time Avad was certain of Itamen’s safety. “I… This focus is a precious gift. I don’t know how to repay you.”

Aloy shook her head, offering one of her gentle smiles. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, but don’t worry about it right now. You have more important things to think about,” she responded.

While he knew he would only feel air, Avad reached up toward her cheek. “Aloy, understand that you are always on my mind. Even when I focus on matters of state, a part of you is always with me. Never doubt for a moment how important you are to me,” he iterated passionately.

Aloy raised her own hand to where his face was. She swore, this man would be the death of her. “And you to me,” she whispered back. “Just focus. Please. If anything happened to you….”

“I will, I swear upon the Sun,” Avad promised.

That was all she could ask for. “I gotta go,” Aloy told him, dropping her arm. Avad followed her motion. “Call me tomorrow and every night after, okay?” He smiled and nodded. “Good night, Avad.”

“Good night, Aloy. I wish you pleasant dreams.” Her image disappeared, and Avad realized something was missing from Aloy’s portrait. He returned to the table and sat down. With the faintest touches he added in Aloy’s scars on her temple and throat. A bit more setting powder was peppered over the paper and blown away. He was annoyed that he had forgotten those details of her.

Avad huffed in annoyance as he blew out the candles and strode to his cot. It was odd not to have his girl beside him, but he’d spent years sleeping alone. Barely a few weeks ago he had been sleeping alone while Aloy was in the south. Perhaps the joining of their bodies had been more than physical. Perhaps the Sun had chosen to join their souls together, two halves of a whole.

“Come on, Avad, pull yourself together. You’re a man, not a schoolboy,” he growled to himself, flopping to his side. He rubbed his eyes and pulled his blanket over his body. Still, Avad pretended that Aloy was resting in his arms, the fragrance of her hair filling his imagination and comforting him enough to allow sleep to come.

 

The next few days passed in a blur for Aloy. It was a comfortable pattern. In the day she trained the men and helped them load the wagons. At night she and Itamen would call Avad and wish him good night. Her last waking hours involved reading, alternating between fiction and law. The waiting was so uncomfortable for her. At least they were leaving tomorrow. Soon she’d _finally_ see Nakoa again.

She slept in Avad’s room at night. She probably shouldn’t. Aloy knew that. A servant nosy enough to try and snoop around the Sun-King’s chambers could find her there. And yet the huntress couldn’t help but curl up on the bed, snuggled against the pillow Avad always slept on. Growing up she had always viewed comfort as weakness, but here she was, slumbering in what was perhaps the most comfortable bed in the world.

Aloy forced herself to abandon her favorite room in the palace and remain in her given chambers the night before the southern march. Liana laid out Aloy’s armor for the morning even though the redhead had insisted she could do it herself, but the girl had become just as stubborn as her lady. After some bantering, Aloy finally relented. Liana wasn’t coming with her to Sunstone Rock so it was only fair to let her fulfill her duties while she still could.

Itamen and Nasadi had been whisked away in the dead of night. Only a few knew where their destination was in order to keep the secret. Marad had settled in as regent, guarding Avad’s signet ring from those who would take advantage of such power. Despite the law that Aloy was now very aware of, the spymaster had her involved in the final war council with General Ovid and a few high-ranking officers. None of the men bat an eye at her presence anymore save for Lords Tajinan and Orin—more of Mahir’s followers.

Aloy slept fitfully that night. After her call with Avad, she had tried to get to bed early, but sleep did not come. She faded in and out of consciousness all night, finally giving up as the sky began to lighten before the dawn. The huntress took a quick bath to freshen up before dressing into her Shadow Carja armor. The mask, rendered unnecessary now, had been broken apart to create more arrows for herself. Nil had found her obsessive craftsmanship rather amusing, causing Aloy to remind him that he wouldn’t be the one laughing if he ran out of arrows on the battlefield. That’d shut him up.

Liana arrived not long after. “Breakfast!” she sang, setting the tray down on the vanity. The girl had certainly made sure her charge was given plenty of energy for her journey. Meat, cheese, and eggs were laid out on the plate with a steaming cup of an energizing tea to wash it down.

“Thanks, Liana. What am I going to do without you?” Aloy teased, tossing a square of cheese into her mouth.

“What you were doing before you got here?” Liana offered with a laugh.

The women chatted happily together while Aloy ate her food. Liana promised to keep her eyes sharp and ears pressed for anything that would help Aloy once she returned. A Nora outlander at the side of the Sun-King? Who knew what to expect from that?

A knock resounded from the door followed by a voice. “Ma’am, General Ovid is ready for you,” one of the guards said.

“Good. Tell him I will be there in a minute,” Aloy replied before turning to her friend. “Okay, you know what to do?”

“Yes. I won’t let you down,” Liana assured her. “Aloy?”

“Yeah?”

“Take care of yourself. I want you back in one piece or I’ll kill Ovid myself.”

“Not if Avad gets to him first.” They burst into laughter and embraced. “I’ll be back before you know it, my friend. Take care of yourself too.”

They walked together to the courtyard, the other two machines Aloy had corrupted for herself and Ovid patiently waiting. She could feel her heart pound. The farewell was much quieter than last time, which suited the huntress just fine. She didn’t need a parade of chanting citizens and soldiers; there was no need for another speech. She merely embraced Liana and clasped hands with Erend as well as Talanah before she and Ovid led the way to Sunstone Rock.

Ovid was a pleasant travelling companion. He happily told Aloy his story: how he escaped Meridian with Avad, joining him in exile before leading a small army of Carja loyalists to free Meridian from Jiran’s tyranny. Avad had honored him the position of a general in gratitude. The redhead had listened on with joy and fascination. Avad as a prince had been much like how he was with her in private. That Avad needed to emerge more. That was the Avad she had fallen in love with.

When the army set up camp for the night, Nil sauntered over to the campfire Aloy was sitting at. “I’m surprised you’re sitting after spending all day sitting on that machine of yours,” he stated as he plopped down beside her, scarfing down his rations. “You know, the army should spend more of its funds on food. This is disgusting.”

Aloy couldn’t help but laugh. He was right. Hard tack and a single hard-boiled egg was hardly sufficient for a worn out soldier. “Maybe once we reach Sunstone we can hunt for some meat,” she mused. That’d be a lot of meat….

“Girl, do you not know me at all?” Nil teased. Aloy nearly rolled her eyes.

“I know you enough to know you’re a good hunter. I get you have your… preferences but wild game should be easy for you.”

“Too easy, I’d say.”

“It wouldn’t kill you to do a nice thing every once in a while.”

Nil merely smirked. “Ah, yes. Aloy of the Nora, the outlander girl with a heart as tender as the Sun-King,” he crooned casually. “Fine, I’ll do it. A little meat beats a stale biscuit any day.”

Aloy beamed. _Finally_. “Good,” she stated. “Think of it this way: we’ll be robbing the Tenakth of a decent meal. We’ll have our strength up, they won’t.”

The Carja man hummed thoughtfully. “All right, I'll bite. I suppose I simply must join you on this hunting endeavor without complaint now.”

Aloy kicked him in the shin. He yelped in surprise. “Damn right no complaints from you. You have a heart in there somewhere and I’ll pry it out from your cold dead body if I have to.”

It was at this time Ovid had joined them. He chuckled at Aloy’s remark. “Try not to pry the hearts out of too many of my soldiers. I doubt Avad would appreciate an unnecessary pile of good Carja men before a battle has even begun,” the general jested. His plate consisted of the same as everyone else—everyone except for the noblemen, of course. Sun forbid that they have to eat like the rest of their fellow tribesmen.

“Nope, just this one will do,” Aloy replied back in false seriousness. Nil shook his head.

“Since when am I the butt of your jokes?” he complained.

“Since now,” she offered with a shrug. “Ovid, Nil and I are planning on hunting near Sunstone once we get there so that our men will have more food to eat while our enemy has less.”

The young general rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Brilliant,” he realized. “Perhaps we can find some more hunters among our ranks who can aid us. We do have five thousand mouths to feed.”

“We’ll get it done,” Nil stated with certainty. He blanched at his food. “I’d even take rat meat at this point.” The trio burst into laughter. Aloy couldn’t believe it. Nil had a sense of humor and Ovid was laughing alongside him like they were old friends. Avad was never going to believe her.

Conversation was withheld while the three finished their meal, the only sound being the crackle of the fire and the distant voices of soldiers. Aloy liked the quietness. She was free to think, to process what was happening around her. She didn’t relish in the idea of being on the battlefield again, regardless of what the Tenakth were doing. Human conflict would never end. She could see that now. There were always those who wanted more than what they had, their greed only feeding their bloodlust. She wanted so badly to see the best in people, but some made that impossible.

Aloy was startled out of her thoughts when a man she hadn’t met before approached them. Despite being a stranger, the Nora girl felt a sense of familiarity with him. He was tall with dark skin, hair, and eyes. He was darker than Avad but lighter than Marad. Handsome, and devilishly so. She saw Ovid tense, causing her eyebrows to furrow together. Slowly the general rose to his feet. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight,” he choked out. The stranger chuckled casually.

“Come now, Ovid, we have seen each other for weeks,” he replied smoothly, eyes darting curiously over to Aloy. “Ah, you must be the Nora girl the men speak of. You are… most lovely.”

“Thanks,” she muttered awkwardly. “Uh, and you are?”

Ovid took a deep breath. “Aloy, I want you to meet Darhan, one of Avad’s older brothers,” he introduced, "but most even know who he truly is."

“Half-brother,” Darhan insisted stubbornly. “There’s no love lost between us so let’s stop pretending that either of us cares for each other.”

Nil huffed and crossed his arms. “I’m surprised the high and mighty chose to visit,” he uttered. “Oh wait, you’re not His Celestial Highness here, you’re Elif, son of a humble fruit merchant, am I correct?”

Darhan merely smirked. “Clever,” he hummed in approval. He hadn’t pinned the hunter to be intelligent. “Yes, I chose to shy away from my birth here.” He leaned in as if to whisper some dark secret and continued, “It’s best if there aren’t too many princes in Meridian, don’t you think?”

Aloy chose this time to add in to the conversation. “Avad’s been looking for his siblings for months. Why haven’t you gone to him?” she inquired. Nil’s and Ovid’s reactions told her not to trust or even like this man, but she knew of Avad’s craving for a family. Was this prince open to that?

Darhan gazed intensely at the redhead. This was the savage that Tajinan and Orin had informed him about. He couldn’t believe it at first. The rumors surrounding his half-brother and the previous Vanguard captain had been preposterous enough, but a Nora outlander? He supposed a wild huntress made for a satisfying bedmate, but if Avad was insane enough to _love_ her, then the monarchy was doomed. “It’s like I said. Avad and I cared little for each other before his little Liberation. We haven’t spoken since the death of my father.”

“Jiran was Avad’s father too. You think killing him was easy?”

Quite the little spitfire, wasn’t she? “Clearly it was easy enough for Avad to run him through,” he hissed. “Never before has a blessed Sun-King been murdered by his successor. It’s unnatural.”

“Now you sound like a priest,” she quipped.

Darhan didn’t seemed phased by this statement, merely shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance. “I don’t expect you to understand our ways. The Sun-King is a god on earth. Not even a prince has the right to cut his life short.”

“Justice doesn’t have time for tyranny.”

This girl was getting on his nerves. He stepped closer, eyes narrowed. His hand twitched to grab her throat and squeeze, but he refrained. “I don’t know why my dear brother keeps you at his side. He should have your tongue cut out,” he growled. Without warning Aloy grabbed her spear and thrusted it, knocking the back of his knees and throwing him down to the ground. At the same time Ovid and Nil had sprung to stand in front of her, but there was no need.

Coolly, Aloy straddled her legs on either side of him, sinking down to sit on his chest so that he wouldn’t move. “Listen, you lunatic,” she snarled, “I don’t care whose blood flows through your veins. Talk to me like that again and it’ll be _your_ tongue that I cut out. Got it?”

Darhan’s mouth twisted. Damn bitch. Roughly he grabbed her arms and shoved her off him. He sincerely hoped that if Avad _was_ fucking her, he had the mind to gag her mouth during their romps. The bastard prince stood up and shook off the dirt from his clothes as Aloy scrambled back to her feet. “Go back to where you came from, savage,” he muttered darkly. “I may not be the Sun-King but I still have the power to make your world descend into pain if you don’t. I’ll peel your skin from your bones if I have to.”

Aloy refused to back down, not allowing his towering height to intimidate her. “You can try, but I swear that you’ll find an arrow in your chest long before I allow that to happen. Get the hell away from me or I will ignore every damned law your tribe has and kill you myself.”

“You have no idea what you’re dealing with, girl.” Darhan knew he had to retreat now. He wouldn’t risk an altercation with the savage girl tonight, not with so many soldiers that adored her so close in proximity. Slowly the prince took several steps backwards, giving Aloy a mocking bow before returning to the shadows.

With the immediate threat gone, Aloy shook slightly and stooped over, resting her hands on her knees as she gathered herself together. Gently, Ovid rested a hand on her shoulder. “He’s Jiran’s son through and through,” he commented. Aloy shook her head.

“For Avad’s sake, I seriously hope that’s the only one of his siblings that is like… that….” She shuddered lightly.

Nil gazed down at his companion. “Are you all right?” he couldn’t help but asking, feeling a sliver of genuine concern.

“Yeah. I think so.” Aloy took a deep, shuddering breath before straightening. She gazed warily at Darhan’s retreating figure. “Keep a close eye on him. I don’t want him anywhere near Avad,” she told them.

Ovid and Nil mimicked the direction of her gaze. “I don’t either,” the general admitted. “I’ll write to Marad. He needs to know what’s happening.”

“No. I don’t want any letters risking interception,” Aloy refuted. “We keep this to ourselves until we know more.”

Nil gave a curt nod. “We’ll do it your way,” he agreed. “We don’t want him near you either, Aloy.”

The redhead rested her hands on her hips. “I can handle him myself if I have to, but I don’t like where his sentiments lie,” she murmured. “We watch him and we tell no one. Got it?” The men breathed their agreements. Luckily the brothers were separated right now, but once everyone returned to Meridian, the whole game would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm busted. Mahir isn't the true threat after all. Oops. :P  
> I REALLY debated about introducing Darhan here, but I decided it was fair for Aloy to meet him a little before the real drama starts. Plus he won't be the only one of Avad's other half-siblings that we'll get to meet, just the most important one. Yes, he's an asshole, but the favored son of Jiran would have to be. Did he go to Sunfall with the Shadow Carja? Yes, he did. Kept a low profile, changed his name (like Nil did), and soon people thought he was dead.  
> Took me a while to figure out what sort of hobby I wanted Avad to have. I thought about writing but I really liked the idea of him drawing. Something where he doesn't really have the requirement of thinking (for once). He just focuses on his work and nothing else. Granted, it is going to do nothing for his neck problem.  
> So, I gave Aloy another one of her first queenly moments, even if she doesn't know it yet. Really quite satisfying tbh (as well as her kicking Darhan's butt a bit rofl). Ovid and Nil are elemental to her future as queen and her chain of command. *squishes their cheeks* I love my boys. lol  
> Okay then! Tell me what y'all think of the thickening coup plot and the introduction of Darhan! I'm eager to hear your thoughts. ^.^


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sunday, another chapter. ^.^  
> I finally had a pretty good week. Read more of my Hurrem Sultan biography, watched Voltron season 7, and got a new video game. Talk about A+. Also I've been watching documentaries on the Romanov dynasty and the functions of birth, marriage, and death in medieval England. lol Partly for ideas on this fic and also because I'm a giant ass nerd who loves history too much.  
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! :D

Avad paced quietly as his officers argued over their next course of action. They had reached Unflinching Watch days ago, awaiting the arrival of the enemy. Aloy had called him last night to inform him they’d reached Sunstone, much to his relief. She’d been on edge the past few nights but never told him why. He hoped it was nothing more than the worry that precedes a battle.

Abir was the most assertive as usual. The man had to be in order to be where he was today. Uthid, who had chosen to go with his king to the north, was certainly the general’s match despite only being a colonel now. Frankly, the rest of the officers let them argue their points just as quietly as Avad. A scout returned breathlessly to inform them that the Tenakth and the last of the Carja in shadow were less than a day’s march away. Whether they knew the Carja were waiting for them was unknown.

Avad merely listened to them argue, trying to ignore bias in favor of the best course of action. They had the luxury of knowing the landscape and staking claim to the best of the land. They guarded the Watch. No one was to get past their stronghold. The prison would house a few of their archers, the rest dotting across the nearby mesa. A blockade was being built across any openings from the mesa to the lake. Despite objection and begging, Avad insisted on being at the front. He could not back down from this.

Branded Shore was to be guarded. Rustwash acted as a fortress, and it made Avad grateful that they were right next to the Daybrink, otherwise they’d have all died of thirst. Avad rubbed his chin as he gazed down at the map, figurines used to represent their army and camp resting in their desired places. Once they knew where their enemy was placing themselves they’d react accordingly.

“Your Radiance, this is ridiculous!” Avad looked up as he was pulled out from his thoughts. “We can’t send for the Vanguard now! There’s no time and we have no means to cross the lake in order to do so!”

Some lesser officer had proposed an idiotic idea, it seems. “The Vanguard stays in Meridian,” he reminded all the men in his tent. “Along with the Lodge they are the last of Meridian’s guardians should we or those at Sunstone fail.”

Uthid shook his head incredulously. “We have better odds now than we did three years ago. Don’t let unnecessary fear get into your head, man,” he snapped at the young lieutenant.

“I just think with more numbers we’d—”

“Numbers do not win a battle,” Abir reminded him. “If that were the case, the Nora girl would have failed in her mission and we would all be dead right now.”

Avad smirked to himself, unable to resist feeling proud of Aloy’s accomplishments. “With her on our side we most certainly will win at Sunstone,” he spoke confidently. “I understand that many of you still hold distasteful opinions regarding the Nora but you cannot deny that Aloy is a better warrior than any of us.”

“It’s not right for a woman to fight at all,” one of the officers insisted. “I still disagree with you allowing women and outlanders to join the Lodge. It spits upon the graves of our ancestors.”

“I disagree. Without women we could never exist. Without a mother’s love, we become monsters,” Avad uttered stubbornly. _And what is better than the touch of the woman you love?_

Uthid gave a slight nod. “I am in agreement,” he stated, “however, I feel it’s best we don’t argue over what a woman can and cannot do until this battle is won. We have more important things to worry about at the moment.” The men all concurred and resumed their work.

When the meeting was over, Avad stepped outside of his tent for some fresh air. The men always enjoyed seeing their king, who never rode around on his broadhead. Instead he would sit with them by the fire, break bread with them, and spoke with them as if they were all old friends. At first the soldiers had been uncomfortable with this. The Sun-King should not be associating himself with those lower than him. But as time passed, they stopped seeing him as merely their Sun-King, but instead as a comrade. As a friend.

The only time Avad spent his hours in his tent was during meetings or at night. He’d wave away his guards and complaints from the nobles fell on deaf ears. The king was not a king here. He was equal to every man in this army. He hadn’t felt like this since his time in exile, when he and Ovid ate and drank alongside their Oseram allies. He’d craved this for years. Unknowingly, as he bonded with the soldiers, his enemies grew angrier.

“He thinks himself as one of them,” Mahir complained, sitting on his cushioned chair from within his tent. He peeled apart the meat on his plate, dark eyes glaring daggars at Avad’s back as he watched the boy share a tankard of ale with a group of young soldiers about Aloy’s age.

“It’s clever,” Abir noted. “He eats and drinks with them, and they in turn let down their guard and see him as a friend. There are three ways one can win over a people: wealth, fear, or love. Avad has chosen the final of these.”

Mahir spat into the ground. The boy was a disgrace to his bloodline. He should’ve been thrown in the Sun-Ring with Kadaman. It would’ve saved them a lot of time and energy. “Darhan’s ascension to the throne can’t come soon enough.”

Abir retrieved from his person a letter from the southern army’s camp. “Speaking of the Great Prince, word from our allies confirms that he will take up the crown,” the general informed the nobleman. “No doubt His Radiance will quietly scope the ranks and determine who may side with him in the upcoming war.”

“Such messy business,” Mahir scoffed, gracelessly shoving more food in his mouth. “It’s obvious that Avad holds no pleasure for the crown. Why doesn’t he simply give it up and then gallivant away with his savage whore? We could very easily avoid this war completely and get it over with.”

“Avad is a pacifist by nature and an utter fool. He betrayed his own father and yet he expects his brothers and sisters to remain at his side. The boy believes he can bring peace to the realm despite his regicide. The crown remains on his head not because he wishes to keep it, but because he fears it in the hands of another.”

Mahir clenched his jaw. “A true king holds no fear,” he declared. “His arrogance is distasteful. Who is he to determine who the best fit for the throne is?”

“He holds the arrogance of a king, a child born of Araman’s line. He is no true Sun-King, but it is clear that the blood of the Sun’s blessed Chosen One flows through his veins.” Abir didn’t possess the same hate within him as Mahir, but he could not foresee Avad being the ruler that the people of Meridian needed him to be.

“Keep your eye on him,” Mahir told the general. “If the boy suspects anything, inform me immediately. Darhan will expect us to be his eyes in this camp.”

Abir took a deep bow. “As my lord commands,” he agreed, turning away to join with the other officers. Avad was oblivious of the altercation as he chatted cheerfully with his soldiers. He’d drunk from his cup, the ale stronger than what he was used to, but he never complained. The only thing that was missing was Erend and Aloy’s companionship. The Vanguard always bolstered the mood among the ranks, and Aloy… well, it was no secret that Aloy stirred certain emotions from his men.

The king remembered the first time he’d overheard lewd conversation about his beloved moon. His hand had squeezed so firmly around his cup that it had easily bent under his strength. Avad had held his tongue as best he could, but he’d made it no secret he didn’t agree with their chosen subject of discussion. That night, when he was certain most of the camp was asleep, he’d called Aloy. His distress had been acute. Aloy had been dying to touch him, comfort him while stroking his hair as she assured him that she was all right. Avad ached for her. Her voice was like music to his ears. He was unsure whether he’d be able to restrain himself upon seeing her in person again.

“So, Your Luminance,” a voice broke out, shaking Avad from his thoughts. “We’re all taking a vote, and you simply must include your own imput.”

Avad chuckled lightly. “Very well, I’ll bite. What are we voting on?”

“The most beautiful woman in Meridian.”

“Ah.” Avad did his best to hide his true emotions. He had no desire to be a liar but how would the men react if he was truthful? Granted, he could name any woman in the Sundom and they would take it as they wish. “Well then, who wants to go first?”

One of the young boys raised his hand. “I will,” he offered. He hummed thoughtfully. Then he chuckled. “I would say Lord Mahir’s eldest daughter, Halima. Her hair is the color of the sun and her eyes are as crystal blue as the sky.” The men murmured amongst themselves. Avad agreed, the woman was beautiful, but her brain was about as useful as one’s small toe.

“I’m next!” another young man shouted. He clearly had chosen his contender already. He nudged the first man in amusement. “You chose one sister, I shall choose the other. I think Terisi is the most beautiful woman the world has ever seen. She is the opposite of Halima, with olive skin and dark eyes and hair. Such beauty should not exist.”

The men laughed and threw in their own choices. Some were other noble girls, others were outlander women. Avad twisted his fingers together. Several men had voted for Aloy. She was clearly the most popular. “Has anyone ever seen such hair?” one man had commented wistfully. He pressed his palm against his cheek and sighed. Avad smirked to himself, knowing he was the only one with the privilege to caress the beautiful red tresses.

“All right, all right. As of now: Aloy with five votes, Nakoa with three, Talanah with three votes, and Mahir’s daughters are tied with two each. Your Radiance, what’s your vote? Who is the most beautiful woman in Meridian?”

Avad feigned falling into thought, rubbing his chin as he hummed quietly. Finally he spoke, “Aloy. Never before has Meridian been visited by such exquisite beauty.” The men started laughing and nudging him in the ribs.

“Exquisite indeed,” one man crooned cheekily. “Is this why she’s seen visiting the Palace of the Sun so often?”

The young king cleared his throat awkwardly. They had him cornered. “She is a brilliant warrior who has done the Sundom a great service in her aid. We’d be lost without her,” he protested.

“Oh, most certainly,” another gentleman stated with a smirk, “but she is certainly a sight for sore eyes, don’t you think?”

Avad fought back a blush. “W-well, of course, but I–”

“We can see right through you, Sun-King,” a boy insisted. “You can’t tell us that you haven’t at least considered the possibility of claiming her.”

“Aloy is hardly one to be _claimed_ ,” Avad insisted sternly. “If anything, she’d be the one doing the claiming.”

One of the soldiers groaned lightly. “Have any one of you seen her when she wears a blazon? Her body is carved into perfection. Not even the most skilled Oseram carver could match.” Avad had to fight back any biting remarks. It irritated him how these men were picturing his lover in the manner he himself had physically touched and tasted. It was _his_ name that Aloy so often had cried out into the night.

“If she were here, I’d bet she would knock you all the way to the Claim,” Avad persisted. “None of us are worthy of her.”

The soldier sitting next to Avad nudged him knowingly. “Ah, but you deserve every beautiful woman that walks on this earth. Surely if you asked her she would welcome you with open arms.”

Avad grimaced. “Men, I wish to be clear about one thing: women do not walk on this earth merely for our pleasure. They are our equals. Our partners. Without them we could not create life. Without them we would be animals awash in sweat and blood. If you wish to be welcomed into a woman’s bed, you treat her as if she is the very reason you draw breath.”

Some of the men whistled. “By the Sun, you’re turning into a poet,” one joked.

The king shook his head. “No, I’ve just learned a lot over the years. Mastering the art of love… that is a challenge. Especially when one has a father like mine.” The circle grew silent as they nodded quietly. Many of them grew up with abusive fathers or no father at all, no one to guide them in this violent world.

Hastily one of the others tried to change the topic back to women. “Rumor has it you are in search of a queen,” he offered. Avad swallowed and nodded.

“I am,” he admitted, “but there are many traditions that restrain me from what—or rather, who—I want.”

“To hell with tradition! She’d be a wife, not a damn Sun-Priest. Does she have to always be from a noble family?”

Avad sighed deeply. “The Sun-Court would happily keep it that way,” he remarked bitterly. “I need opinions, men. Should the wife of the Sun-King be able to rule beside her husband? If so, should it matter that she is Carja or could a queen from another tribe be beneficial?” The men stared at him, some looking like they thought he was going crazy. It was to be expected.

Quietly one spoke up. “I… I never thought of that before.”

Another shook his head. “How would an outlander queen be beneficial? They only hold contempt for our ways.”

“Perhaps there is a reason for that,” the former reminded him sharply. The latter fell silent. “Your Radiance, perhaps we are the wrong people to ask.”

“Why is that?” Avad questioned. “Are the voices of my people less important than those of my council? Nobles don’t know the true feelings of the common people; you do. Would the possibility of an outlander queen be viewed negatively? Would they feel unsettled by increased power held by my wife where before a queen's sole purpose was to give birth to heirs?”

The circle was quiet for some time. “I think, if you had asked us this five years ago, I would have said yes. But now, I’m not so sure. There are still many traditionalists in Meridian, but with every passing year more and more outlanders have settled in our city. Many I am happy to call my friends. My wife’s sister married an Utaru farmer of all things. Maybe…. If the Nora are willing to open their borders, should we not be willing to accept change more freely as well? I daresay the Nora and Carja are the two most stubborn tribes this world has ever known.”

They all laughed at the last sentence. It was true. Despite their differences, the two tribes held many similarities. More so than many on either side were willing to admit. “I know I have been implementing changes that many are unhappy about. I just wish they could see that I’m doing it with the best of intentions. I want all in Meridian to be happy and prosperous, not just those with Carja blood,” Avad explained.

“If I may say, Your Radiance, I think you’ve been doing amazing work,” a seasoned veteran noted. “People are just afraid of change. There’s uncertainty in it.”

Avad gave a solemn nod. “Yes, there is,” he agreed quietly. He gazed at the dirt around his feet. Change was something anyone could understand. But the change he wanted, ending the deification of the Sun-King, was that something that his people could ever accept? Some days he often doubted it.

“Shall we leave you?”

Avad’s eyes lifted. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I often get lost in thought. Those I love often tease me about it.” He chuckled. Of course, he first thought of Aloy. On many nights she’d often find him still bent over his paperwork with an ache in his neck he tried best to ignore. She would chastise him, drag him away, and caress his hair as he rested in her embrace. His moon was always able to remind him about letting go.

“Sometimes I forget you’re human,” one fellow muttered. “It’s just strange to me that you have a family and friends.”

“Well, it helps that most of my friends aren’t even Carja. To them, I’m not a king or the mouthpiece of a god. I’m just… Avad.”

The men exchanged glances. Just Avad. What an inconceivable yet compelling revelation. At the end of the day, he was a man. “I can see why you want an outlander queen,” the boy next to the king said.

Avad laughed lightly. “It’s certainly one of the reasons, yes,” he admitted. “But more than that, I want to marry someone I love. I don’t want a harem, I don’t want a wife who married me simply for the prestige. I need someone who will stand by my side. Someone with compassion and wisdom, someone who won’t be afraid to tell me when I’m wrong. I want her to be my partner in every aspect of this life. Someone I can share my burdens with.”

The circle watched Avad in awe. The curve of his mouth was tilted upward in a secret smile, eyes lit with tenderness. It would appear their Sun-King had a choice already in mind. The palace had been unusually quiet about the circumstances surrounding Avad’s status as bachelor. When Jiran made plans to remarry after his first queen’s sudden death, all of Meridian spoke about it. With Avad, it was a quiet rumor that he was searching, almost as if he didn’t want people to know.

After further chatter the men began retiring for the night or dressing for patrol. Avad returned to his tent, relieved that no one had managed to pry open his deepest secret. Thoughtfully he flipped open his sketchbook, where already he had several pages filled with images of Aloy. He had committed her features to memory long ago. “My love,” he whispered, lightly tracing his fingers over the fine lines.

Marad had sent him paperwork that the spymaster felt the Sun-King should oversee himself. Avad sighed now as he sat to look at them, his tired eyes forcing themselves to remain open. His mind couldn’t process the words no matter how hard he tried. He had enjoyed his time with the soldiers immensely, even if his advisers complained about him being too familiar with them. Avad had no desire to be a distant, divine Sun-King. Especially not with the men he would be shedding blood for.

Avad hissed loudly and shot up from his chair, one hand razing through his hair and the other rubbing the back of his neck. Sun and shadow, he felt like he was going to be driven mad. He couldn’t think. He was tired. He was alone.

Except he wasn’t. Avad quickly peaked outside his tent. It was dark enough where no one would disturb him except for an emergency. Good. Hastily the young king switched on his focus and instantly called the one person he wanted to see more than anyone else. Barely a handful of seconds passed before Aloy appeared before him. “Avad,” she greeted warmly before her eyebrows etched together. “I know that look. What’s wrong?”

She knew him too well. “I hate to bother you. I’m certain you have more important things to focus on at this moment in time, and I—”

“Avad,” she interrupted more firmly, shaking her head. “I know you wouldn’t call for help unless it was important. Besides, we’re still waiting for the Tenakth to show up. I have all the time in the world. Now, tell me.”

Avad held a sheepish grin. What a goddess. “Marad has sent to me some paperwork that he felt I should deal with personally, but I for the life of me cannot focus on it. I cannot even think,” he informed her, strolling to his desk. Promptly he picked up the first and read it aloud to her. Aloy listened intently, quietly processing what was read to her.

“And you’re asking _me_ for advice?” she couldn’t help but inquire.

“Of course. I trust no one else, and you’re so much easier to contact.”

Aloy couldn’t resist a light laugh. “Fair point,” she muttered to herself. “Okay, let me think….”

They spent the next hour working together on the documents. Aloy helped the best she could, which Avad was grateful for. Despite her currently limited knowledge on these matters, her opinions held weight. She found nuances he couldn’t see. With her aid and alert attention he was able to complete the work without so much as a headache. He would’ve kissed her then and there if she weren’t merely a hologram.

Now finished, Avad leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and rubbed his neck again, a near constant habit the poor man endured. Aloy watched him, wondering if she should let him rest. Just as she intended to end the call, his eyes opened again. “I spoke with some of my men today,” he informed her in a deep murmur.

“What did you talk about?” Aloy asked curiously.

“Well, at first we talked about the war, as can be expected. And then one of the boys decided we should vote on who the most beautiful woman in Meridian is.”

Aloy tossed him an amused smirk. “And who did you vote for?” she asked.

“You, of course. Your beauty is almost painful, love, but so blissful.”

The huntress tucked her head sheepishly. She had never considered her features to be that extraordinary—except her hair, naturally—but at every turn she found herself faced with one or another who insisted she was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. “And after that?” Aloy asked, changing the subject.

“I decided to gently inquire about their opinion regarding a non-Carja queen.”

Aloy blanched. That was a bold move. A dangerous one. “And?” she wondered carefully.

“They don’t seem opposed. Apparently the growing number in population of outlanders in Meridian is swaying their beliefs some,” Avad mused. “You and I will have to continue treading carefully, I know that, but I am certain that to some degree we will have support. I’m just not sure how much. That’s a job for Marad and Vanasha when we return home.”

“Yeah,” Aloy agreed softly.

“Are you angry with me?”

“Why would I be angry with you?”

Avad sighed softly. “I’m sure my inquiry with the soldiers doesn’t sit well with you,” he murmured. “I should have spoken to you about it before pursuing it. I’m sorry.”

Aloy shook her head. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Yeah, I wish we’d talked about it, but I’m glad you went ahead on your own too. It was a calculated risk but you managed to get answers without a massive outrage. At least we know more now than we did yesterday.”

“Yes, we do. I’m more confident in the people’s support of having you at my side than I ever have before.”

“It’s certainly a start.” Aloy took a deep breath. “By the way, I know I should've told you this sooner, but I met your brother.”

Avad blinked. “Which one?” he asked.

“Darhan.”

“By the Sun….” Avad whispered. “I thought he left the Sundom.”

Aloy watched him pace, eyebrows furrowed. “Some people think he’s dead while others think he was in exile. He goes under a false name here, so no one except Ovid knew who he even was.”

“He was my father’s favorite, even after Kadaman’s birth, however my father felt the crown should pass into the hands of a legitimate prince as opposed to a bastard. It created a lot of tension in the family,” Avad explained. “How… how was he?”

“Uh, he’s an ass.”

Avad laughed. “Spoiled to the core,” he muttered. “My father gave him everything. The best swords, the finest clothing, and the most beautiful women were at his disposal. The rest of us were lucky to get half as much, except maybe Kadaman, considering the fact that he was my father’s chosen heir.”

Aloy took a calculated risk of her own. “He threatened me,” she informed him.

“He _what_?”

“Calm down, Avad, he didn’t hurt me,” Aloy assured him. “As of right now, Darhan is all talk. I doubt he would have tried anything, particularly since Ovid and Nil were with me.”

The Sun-King marginally relaxed. “Be careful with him. He still has many friends in Meridian. If my brother decides he wants you gone….”

“They can try,” she spat. “It’s not me I’m worried about. Darhan made it very clear that he hates you. I’m not going to let him hurt you, or I’ll die trying.”

Avad shook his head. “No, sweetheart, none of that,” he crooned softly. “I still have the Vanguard and I’m certain in the palace guards’ loyalty to me. Lastly, I have the most skilled machine hunter the Sundom has ever known. No harm can come to me so long as I have you at my side.”

Aloy smiled softly, chuckling in amusement. “Sometimes I worry you put too much trust in me. I’m flattered.”

“Aloy, not even Helis was able to accomplish half of what you have done. I trust in you because I have seen what you are capable of. I trust in you because I _know_ you. You know I would give up my crown for you if you asked.”

“But you know I wouldn’t.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

The lovers fell quiet, both craving nothing more than the touch of each other’s embrace at this very moment. Finally, Avad spoke again. “You must be tired, my moon. I shall let you rest for the night,” he whispered, gazing up at her.

“You need it more than I do,” Aloy reminded him gently. She was right, of course. He was exhausted.

“Good night then, love,” Avad responded warmly.

“Sleep well, my sun,” Aloy breathed, smiling with tenderness before they switched off their focuses. Avad took a deep breath, turning to blow out his candles before sitting down on his cot. He stared at his feet for a moment, forcing himself to lie down and close his eyes.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when Avad opened his eyes again, it was still dark out. He could hear men yelling, feet pattering about. In sleepy confusion, he sat up, ready to hoist himself from the bed to see what was going on when his personal servant burst through the entryway of his tent. “Salid!” he exclaimed, rising hastily to his feet. “What is it? What’s going on?”

“The Tenakth!” the boy exclaimed, panting. “The hoard has been spotted just on the horizon! They’re less than a day’s march to the Watch, the last of the Shadow Carja among their ranks. The men are preparing for an imminent attack on the camp.”

Avad nodded, wordlessly turning to the mannequin that bore his armor. “We must get ready as well,” he said, quickly changing from his sleepwear into leather and metal. Salid quickly fastened the armor into place. “Has the scout been given food and water upon his return?”

“Yes, Your Radiance. He is being taken care of according to your orders. I oversaw it myself.”

“Good.” Avad strapped on his sword, turning to his desk to put everything away. Tentatively he picked up Aloy’s letters and slid them into his art book. He turned to Salid and indicated to the book. “Should anything happen to me, take this and all its contents to Erend in Meridian. He’ll know what to do with them.”

Salid bowed. “As you command,” he agreed, wondering from whom the precious letters came from. “Your officers are waiting for you in General Abir’s tent. They request your presence.”

“Then let us be off,” was Avad’s reply, Salid faithfully following his king as they left the royal tent behind to prepare for the first battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to see Avad hanging out with his soldiers. I can just imagine him doing something similar while he was in exile with the Oseram. Chatting about anything and everything with a tankard of ale while sitting by the fire with his friends. He must've been so happy during that time....  
> Of course, lover boy misses his girl very much and gets a wee bit protective of her the second Darhan is mentioned. Bless him. :P  
> Battle is about to commence! Next chapter will be an Aloy one before we start getting battle scenes going. I haven't decided who to start with though. I'm beyond excited to finally reach this part of the story and we get to see more badass Aloy and FINALLY some badass Avad, so don't be afraid to let me know who you want to see kicking ass first. :D  
> Shall the first battle chapter be with Aloy or Avad? Let me know in the comments! ^.^


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* It's still Sunday on the west coast, so it counts.  
> Hello one and all! I am back, and unfortunately this is definitely a filler chapter. Or as I like to call it, Story Time With General Ovid. :P  
> It's basically a recount of the Liberation, but with more detail than what we're actually given (I so wish we could get a DLC or a comic of that even but that's probably NEVER gonna happen). I'm telling y'all now so that you're not disappointed because you were expecting something interesting. LOL  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be WAY better. I promise.

Aloy pressed her back against the tree, keeping her breath slow and silent. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a large boar, just waiting to be picked off. The Carja army was doing well now that hunters were able to provide more sustenance with hearty meat than mere stale biscuits. Carefully the redhead knocked an arrow into the string of her bow and pulled back her arm, aiming carefully, and with ease released the arrow. It plunged into the boar’s eye, causing the small beast to topple over in a painless death. Aloy approached it carefully, pulling out the arrow and, unfortunately, the boar’s eyeball with it.

“That’s a lovely sight,” a voice teased. Aloy rolled her eyes.

“You’ve seen worse, Nil,” she teased back. The hunter shrugged nonchalantly, a large turkey draped over his shoulder.

“True. Any gutted animal is worse than a single eye.”

Aloy tied rope around the legs of the boar before attaching it to the long wooden pole she’d left nearby. Nil mimicked her motions, tying his turkey to it. The pair then lifted the pole in order to easily return the meat to the camp. The men all pulled their weight in skinning and preserving the game. Laziness was not rewarded under Ovid’s command.

When Aloy and Nil returned with their trophies, they were met with cheers. The hunters were careful with how much game was taken. Janeva made it very clear that over hunting would be a punishable offense. The meat was for survival, not for feasting. “Good, you’re back,” the warden commented as the pair set down the game to be prepared. “I’ll take care of this batch. Ovid has some news he wants to tell you.”

“Okay, thanks,” Aloy replied, heading toward the general’s tent with Nil in tow. He’d become a bit of her shadow, his mere presence intimidating many of the soldiers. She wasn’t sure if this was due to Darhan’s threats or merely because he was trying to annoy her, but in the end she felt grateful. Darhan had turned tail only yesterday the second his eyes landed on her would-be guardian.

Within Ovid’s tent she found him speaking quietly with a scout, bent over his map of Sunstone Rock and its surrounding land. After a moment Aloy cleared her throat to get his attention. “Janeva said you wanted to see me?”

The general nodded fervently. “Yes,” he confirmed. He turned to the scout. “Aloy, this is Lutin. He’s just returned from his post. Lutin, tell Aloy what we have been discussing.”

The scout looked over at Aloy, blushing lightly. “The Tenakth are close. They will reach our encampment by tomorrow evening and will presumably be camping not far from us. Most importantly what I wished to tell you myself is that I saw Nakoa of the Nora.”

Aloy’s eyes widened. “Nakoa is still alive?” she breathed. She never doubted her friend’s capability to survive but it was still a relief to hear it. “How did she look? Did she look well?”

The boy nodded. “Hardly a scratch as far as I could tell. She was in the front with what I assume to be the warlords you spoke of during our training.”

Aloy laughed incredulously. “Thank Gaia,” she whispered to herself. “Thank you. Thank you so much. Please, take this.” She reached into her bag and retrieved a generous sum of shards.

Lutin’s mouth dropped. “T-thank you, ma’am. You are most generous, but are you sure?”

The Nora nodded fervently. “You’ve done fine work, Lutin. Please take it. You’ve more than earned it,” she assured him.

Lutin accepted the money and bowed lightly. “May the Sun bless you, ma’am,” he murmured before turning to the general. “Will that be all, sir?”

“Yes, you’ve done well. Please enjoy your evening. Dinner will be served soon and you’ll have much ale and fresh meat to celebrate with,” Ovid confirmed. Lutin bowed again and retreated, a bright smile on his face.

“That was generous,” Nil muttered. “All that for a scout report?”

Aloy whirled to face her companion. “Nakoa is my dearest friend. To hear confirmation that she’s still alive and unharmed is worth everything to me.”

Nil’s eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t expected such passion from her. “I see,” he muttered, curiosity piqued. He’d yet to meet the other Nora woman. The men sang high praises of her even with her prolonged absence. She’d have to be an extraordinary person to be spoken of with such reverence.

The huntress huffed lightly and turned away, hands on her hips. She didn’t like getting emotional, particularly in front of others. Ovid quietly cleared his threat. “How about you two find something useful to do?” he offered.

“Yeah. I think I’ll do that,” Aloy replied, exiting the general’s tent without another word. Nil watched her go, deciding to go in a different direction and give her some space. Aloy returned to the wilds, not stopping until she came across a small rock formation. She sat down and rested her back against it. A sigh emitted from her lips, hazel eyes closed.

She was tired. Not physically, but mentally. It wasn’t quite like how it was over three years ago. No. Nothing could compare to the loneliness and agony she endured from that. But so much hung in the balance from this war. The lives of those she loved were at stake. If they failed, Meridian would fall. Aloy had no doubt about it. It would take a miracle for the Vanguard and Hunters Lodge to save Meridian alone.

In the distance she could hear the men laughing and talking at the encampment. It wasn’t even like they were facing certain death. “I suppose you have to make the most of it,” Aloy stated to herself, chuckling humorlessly. After a moment’s pause, she hoisted herself up from the ground. The sun was slowly beginning to set. Despite knowing she ought to return to the camp, she had no desire to do so.

The earth crunched behind her. Aloy turned around, spying Ovid climbing up the hill. He offered a small wave. The general always held a calming presence. It was something that she needed. “Are you all right?” Ovid asked gently. Aloy was one of his dearest friends and to see her upset had bothered him.

“I’m fine,” Aloy replied. “It’s just… a lot to take in.” She leaned against the boulder and crossed her arms over her chest. Ovid joined her and mimicked her stature.

“Nil got under your skin,” he noted.

“A little.”

“He’s never struck me as the type to be good at making friends.”

Aloy couldn’t help but snort loudly in amusement. “No, not really,” she admitted. They fell quiet for some time in a comfortable silence. After some time, a question pressed on her mind that she couldn’t resist asking. “So, how did you and Avad meet? What’s the story behind it?”

Ovid couldn’t help but chuckle. He was surprised neither Avad nor he himself hadn’t told her yet even after all these months. “Well, we grew up together,” he started, shifting his feet. “My mother was a servant in the harem, taking care of the queen’s and concubines’ needs. I was born just a few weeks before Avad, actually, so when my mother nursed me she nursed him as well when we were infants.”

Aloy hummed thoughtfully. “The queen didn’t feed her own child?” she asked incredulously.

“It’s considered below her station. None of the noblewomen nurse their children.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

Ovid could only shrug. “It’s the way of things,” was all he could offer before continuing on with his story. “Of course, soon Avad was moved to his own chambers once he began his education. I was allowed to join him in some of the classes, particularly in military affairs. We trained together and played together. Kadaman and Avad soon became like brothers to me. I’d bonded with the other children but I was not as close to them as I was to the legitimate princes.”

“Jiran had nothing to say about that?”

“The Mad Sun-King cared little for the harem affairs save for which woman he desired that night. He paid more attention to Kadaman and Darhan’s rearing than Avad’s or the others. The heir and the favorite were Jiran’s sole priority, naturally. Avad was granted more leeway. It allowed him the freedom to do more of what he enjoyed in private, such as reading or drawing.”

“Wait.” Aloy blinked a few times. “Avad can draw?”

Ovid smirked. “Quite well,” he confirmed. “He’s had little time to do it since becoming king, I’m afraid. The last time I saw him do a sketch was several years ago.”

Aloy paused, wondering why Avad had failed to mention this. She doubted it had been on purpose and so she refused to be upset about it. After all, it wasn’t right for her to judge him on not telling her this minute detail when she had yet to tell him about the truth surrounding her birth. That would need rectifying soon. He needed to know. “Okay, go on,” she urged, eager to know more.

“Anyway, we boys turn into men. At eighteen I join the army and Avad becomes more prominent in the Sun-Court as prince. Kadaman was being groomed for the kingship—to be a Sun-King like Jiran was. Kadaman was much like Avad in many ways, particularly in his sense of justice. The Red Raids upset many people, particularly the brothers. I remember how upset they’d be every time new slaves were brought in or when there was another sacrifice. Some days Avad couldn’t eat because of how sick it made him. Jiran forced them to watch. He relished in the blood and the screams.”

Aloy shuddered. No wonder Avad hated talking about his father. “And then?”

The general heaved a deep sigh, his jaw locking. His light eyes seemed like they were gazing into a forgotten memory. Aloy had a feeling she knew where this was going. “The princes didn’t turn out as Jiran expected. Both Kadaman and Avad were relatively gentle in nature, Avad most especially. Their mother had very much been the same. Everyone at court adored her. Her hair was like rays of gold and eyes a sharp green. She was naturally kind to the lowborn and highborn alike and raised her sons to be the same way.

“Jiran felt that she had corrupted the princes and made them weak. Furthermore, he feared her influence. In a fit of rage he ordered her death. Helis himself did the deed, taking a pillow and suffocating the queen in her sleep. To hide his sin, the Mad Sun-King told everyone she had passed away of natural causes. Only those closest to the throne knew the truth. Kadaman and Avad were devastated, grieving the loss of their mother without end regardless of Jiran’s demands. They only grew angrier when Jiran remarried not long after to a noblewoman named Nasadi.

“Kadaman… he became more vocal than Avad in his anger. We pleaded with him to stay quiet. Speaking up could get him killed. But Kadaman was certain that his father might listen. He approached Jiran publicly, demanding an end to the slaughter of innocents. Helis had laughed while Jiran glared darkly at him. I have never seen such anger in a man’s eyes. He didn’t even hesitate when he called for Kadaman’s arrest.

“The prince was in prison for weeks. No one even spoke his name for fear of angering the Sun-King further. Avad kept his head down, retreating to his chambers and only coming out when called for. I tried to keep him sane but he was wracked with worry for his brother. He would risk his own safety to sneak out of the palace at night and visit Kadam in the dungeon, bringing him food and water.

“Finally, Jiran announced Kadaman’s sentence for speaking against the Sun-King. He would serve as a sacrifice to the Sun in the Sun-Ring. We were all stunned into silence. Not even Avad could croak out a word in defiance. I demanded he remain silent or face the same gruesome ends as his mother and brother. Jiran forced Avad to stand by his side and watch his beloved older brother be trampled to death under the hooves of a behemoth. Never had I heard such a cry of anguish. Avad nearly collapsed in grief. It took all my power to hold him up.

“That evening when the prince’s body was placed in a purification tomb for the proper cleansing and burial rites, Avad and I entered the catacombs. Kadaman’s body was horribly crushed from the damage the behemoth inflicted. It took all of our willpower not to pull back the linen and look. Instead Avad kissed his brother’s head, turned to me, and said, ‘We must leave now.’ I knew what he meant. Meridian was no longer safe, not even for one of Araman’s bloodline. We gathered what resources we could and escaped the palace through one of the hidden tunnels, gathering all who were loyal from the barracks to the prince at our side.

“We clung to the shadows, not stopping for a second until we slipped past the city walls. We ran through streams and rivers where we could; the last thing we needed was leaving tracks behind. We traveled to the north. Avad was certain we could find friends among the Oseram. No one hated the Carja more than they did. I feared for his safety but I obeyed. He was my prince and my closest friend. So we traveled to the Claim. We dressed as they did and drank like they did. Avad had us quietly ask around for allies, anyone who was willing to join him in taking down Jiran. I thought he was crazy, mad with grief. Who were we to go in open rebellion against a Son of the Sun?”

Ovid fell silent once again, his memories weighing heavily on him still, but it was such a relief to finally tell this story to someone. Aloy was a wonderful listener, not interrupting him incessantly. She watched him intently, discerning his feelings through his facial expressions. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly. He nodded.

“I’m fine,” he muttered, albeit hanging his head.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No, this is actually something I’ve been needing. There are few that I’m comfortable with in telling this story. It reveals much of Avad’s weaknesses and there are many who wish to exploit it. But not you. Save for the Vanguard you’re surely the most loyal outlander Avad has at his side.”

Aloy held her tongue. Loyal didn’t even cover it. She loved the man who wore the crown. She would carry his secrets to her grave. “Continue, then.”

With a huff, Ovid did so. “When we fled, Jiran declared Avad and his followers enemies of the Sundom. We were marked for death. Word got around. When people saw that Avad wasn’t like his father, they started warming up to him. Like me, a lot of them thought he was crazy to try and free Meridian, but in classic Oseram fashion men started lining up to help. Avad continued to grieve his brother’s death in private, but in public he was warm and determined. Strong. _Good_. Wherever he went to gather support, he didn’t speak of just putting an end to the brutalities. He wanted peace and unity among the tribes, and he showed it.

“Avad wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. Without complaint he involved himself in all preparations. He’d train with the soldiers, test Petra’s guns, help prepare meals….” Ovid faltered at Aloy’s shocked face. He chuckled in amusement. “Let me clarify: he’d cut up the meat and vegetables. I can tell you from personal experience that Avad makes for a terrible cook. Either that or he prefers his food burnt.”

Aloy burst into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle the loud guffaw. “I _have_ to see that,” she uttered impishly, making mental notes for if she ever managed to convince Avad to come with her to the wilds.

Ovid was laughing hard as well. “Please never tell him I told you. Avad will kill me,” he implored breathlessly.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” the redhead assured him. “Now keep going; I want to know more. I’ve only ever heard this story from Erend’s side of things.”

The general smirked at her. His companion seemed quite eager to know more about the Liberation, so he complied. “Well, one day Avad was approached by an Oseram woman I recognized from the palace,” Ovid continued before pausing again. “How much do you know about Ersa?”

“I know she was captured in the Red Raids only to survive the Sun-Ring,” Aloy started. “She was then made a slave at the Palace of the Sun. Avad befriended her and helped her escape. He told me she came to him for help with bringing down Jiran after she learned of Dervahl’s plans to raze Meridian to the ground.”

Ovid nodded in confirmation. “Yes. When she abandoned Dervahl many came with her, so when Ersa offered Avad her aid there was a slew of Oseram freebooters in tow. Avad’s gratitude was immediate. His plan was finally beginning to bear fruit, far exceeding anyone’s expectations. I’m sure Jiran brushed the threat aside. He severely underestimated his otherwise kindhearted son—something many continue to do.

“Unfortunately these things take time, which we had none of. With every passing day there were more outlanders forced into enslavement, another soul lost to the Sun-Ring. Avad was impatient to get it done with, but we couldn’t rush. We couldn’t risk countless innocent lives just to get the job done otherwise we’d be failing those we’d sworn to save. Avad’s guilt only grew. ‘What if I had stopped him?’ he had asked me one day. ‘What if I had spoken up instead of him?’ I didn’t know how to answer except that one way or another, I would have lost a brother.

“I admit, the time it took to gather an army strong enough to take Meridian had been painstaking. The Oseram were wary of Avad for quite some time—understandably, of course. The people that really needed convincing were the Carja that lived outside of Meridian. They didn’t like the idea of Oseram guns being set upon our holy city, but Avad proved… inspiring. He was of Araman’s bloodline and the only one who could take the throne, but more importantly, the people _loved_ him. He was everything they thought a Sun-King ought to be. What they loved about him most of all was how much he loved his people.

“Avad was adamant about having as few civilian casualties as possible. We all agreed. The most important thing was to cut the head off the snake, as it were, so we planned. Avad and I had a map of Meridian engraved into our minds, allowing us to precisely know the city’s weak points. I suggested we try sending agents to infiltrate the city to let in the bulk of the army, but we needed a distraction. Petra’s guns provided the perfect opportunity.

“Ersa and her bootleggers would accompany Avad, acting as his guard while he made his way to the palace. I would be one of the city’s infiltraters. I knew exactly where the controls to the city gates were and I knew the best paths to the palace and the temple. The Oseram and Carja that were swayed to our side would keep the city guards and kestrels at bay while what Carja soldiers we had were to capture the Palace and Temple. Avad knew he had to deal with his father personally.

“We approached in the dead of night. Avad wished it to be on a new moon just for this purpose. We couldn’t risk being seen until it was too late for Jiran to retaliate. The mesa provided dark shadows to hide us further. We avoided the main road where we could, for the lanterns would’ve given us away. Patrols that supported Jiran’s end joined us, those who weren’t were taken prisoner. Frankly, the true trial getting to Meridian was avoiding all those machines. Because of those things it took us several days to reach the city.

“Meridian was surrounded and canon fire resounded at Avad’s commanded. My men and I had an easy time breaking through the gates. As I said, Jiran severely underestimated his son, and so defense there had been poor. We demanded that the civilians get inside their homes until the attack on the walls stopped. The people wasted no time complying, particularly when soldiers finally met us in the streets. We killed as few as possible. Avad didn’t want more bloodshed than necessary.

“It took us perhaps a half-hour to reach the palace and temple, what with fighting soldiers and escorting innocents to safety. Avad was already beginning to make his way up with Ersa and her men protecting him from all sides, although he could take care of himself just fine. We had to find Jiran and keep the kestrels at bay. The one we feared the most was Helis, the Mad Sun-King’s Champion. The Stacker of Corpses, the bravest of Oseram fighters whispered. I was terribly afraid to face him, but I knew it was paramount that he not lay a single finger on Avad or all was lost.

“When we first burst into the Temple, it was chillingly quiet. There were few guards and even fewer priests. None of them rose up against us, so we let them be. With the Temple empty of enemies, we moved on to the Palace. Avad had reached us by then, and so he led the way. He tackled every guard that rose up against him, doing his best not to kill. It didn’t take long to find Jiran, for he was tucked away in his Solarium with not a single one of his kestrels in sight. I felt so confused. Surely they would guard their master to the death, and yet it appeared they had all abandoned him.

“Jiran was dressed in his armor, sword at the ready. I watched with anxiety as father and son crossed blades again and again, wanting nothing more than to intervene but knowing I must not. As they fought, Avad begged and pleaded with his father to surrender, to make it end peacefully. Jiran merely laughed maniacally and called his own son names I dare not repeat. It was horrible, Aloy, to hear a father spout out such words to his own flesh and blood. I felt so helpless. I wanted to help my best friend. He shouldn’t have to kill his own father, monster he may be.

“I had about given in to do the deed myself when at last I saw Avad’s sword pierce into Jiran’s body. He choked and his eyes widened in shock. Like many, he had doubted that Avad would have the nerve to kill him, and yet he did. Avad openly wept as he held his dying father in his arms, whispering, ‘Forgive me, father,’ as at last the Mad Sun-King drew his last breath. I don’t know how long we remained quiet, but no one moved until Avad did.

“He rested Jiran’s body down and rose to his feet, ordering that anyone left in the palace be brought forward. I can’t tell you how relieved Avad was to see that Marad was still alive. That man was a better father to him than Jiran could ever hope to be. Avad’s first thought was on the whereabouts of little Itamen. ‘Gone,’ Marad told him. ‘Jiran commanded Helis to take the prince and his mother to Sunfall.’ I had expected my friend to cry out in anguish or weep, but instead he remained calm.

“No doubt he was aware that Helis and others that would follow him to Sunfall would intend no harm to the child. When Avad had fled Meridian, Jiran disowned him and named Itamen his heir. What mattered most at this moment was announcing Jiran’s death and declaring an end to the Red Raids. The news of Jiran’s death made many angry, the Thirteenth’s supporters promptly fleeing the city. Those who revolted were thrown in prison. I’m afraid Meridian had to undergo martial law until order could be restored.

“Jiran was given the proper burial rites. His soul was blessed by the Sun-Priests before he was laid to rest in the tomb that had been prepared for him. Like all Sun-Kings, he was buried near the Spire. Avad was crowned as the the Fourteenth not long after, his first act as Sun-King abolishing slavery and closing the Sun-Ring. Those who arrived in the city with fresh… merchandise were promptly arrested as well. I was made a general and, despite protests, the Oseram freebooters made his Vanguard with Ersa their captain. Others who fought with us were given positions or land of their choice, and at long last Meridian was opened to those of all tribes. It was glorious.”

Ovid finally stopped talking, closing his eyes with a light grin on his face. More and more Aloy wished to have been there herself. “I know the feeling,” she whispered, more to herself than to him. The general chuckled.

“You of all people should,” he agreed, recalling the Battle of the Spire. “Aloy, the day Avad became Sun-King wasn’t when he killed his father. Not for me, at any rate. The day Avad became the Fourteenth was the day he fled Meridian. But Sun and shadow, he looked more like a king in the heat of battle than the robes of a Sun-King ever could. I would follow that man into the Realm of Eternal Darkness without question.”

The sun had set a long time ago, but in all that time neither had noticed. Aloy was so engrossed in Ovid’s retelling of the Liberation. A part of her wanted to see Avad in battle for herself but another part of her never wanted to see him in danger regardless of the fact that he could take care of himself. She’d be fine with sparring together though. “We should get back,” she noted.

Ovid looked at the tiny dots of campfire that danced around the camp. “Yes, we should,” he agreed, pushing away from the boulder they had been leaning against for so long. The general groaned lightly, stretching his stiff limbs for a moment. “I don’t know about you, but I have a feeling there’ll be whispers about us when we get back.”

Aloy gave a casual shrug as they started walking, not caring. “Let them talk. It wouldn’t be the first time people have whispered about me and the company I keep.” Ovid laughed, for she was right. When the Nora woman had finally returned to Meridian after a long absence, he’d heard endless gossip circulating the city. He couldn’t believe for a second that Avad and Aloy could ever be lovers. It just didn't seem possible.

“In any case, you’re not even my type,” Ovid teased with a grin.

“Oh? And what’s your type?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

There was fervent chatter indeed when the pair finally returned together. Aloy merely rolled her eyes as she grabbed some food, scarfing it down before hiding crawling into bed inside her tent. She lay awake for a long time, processing Ovid’s story. It was hard to believe that had been six years ago now. With a start she realized that she would be turning twenty-two soon enough. Time had flown by so fast.

Avad called her, asking for her guidance in political matters. Aloy was flattered but feared he was overestimating her abilities. In truth they’d made quite a team, getting the job done within an hour. She chose to finally tell him about Darhan. Of course this made Avad worry, but she’d managed to sooth him. Hopefully.

Aloy kept his letters close, pulling them out to read once again. She missed her personal sun, with his sweetness and his warmth. She made the decision to tell him the whole truth of her birth and the purpose of her existence once they were both safely back in Meridian. Content with this plan, Aloy hid away Avad’s letters and fell asleep.

The next day passed uneventfully save for defense preparations. The Tenakth were expected to arrive by nightfall and they must be ready for a raid on the camp regardless of day or night. Aloy had a second bedroll already prepared in her tent for Nakoa’s return. She was eager to see her best friend again, her impatience radiating off her in waves. Ovid was rather amused by it, trying to keep her distracted by making her busy with tasks. It helped, even if only for a little.

The sun hadn’t quite kissed the horizon when another young scout trampled into the general’s tent. “The Tenakth!” he shouted. “They’re here!” Ovid, Aloy, and Janeva all immediately jumped from their seats and grabbed their weapons.

“Warn the rest of the camp, for we must be ready. Go!” Ovid commanded. The boy nodded and raced back out again, yelling the news at the top of his lungs. Men began shouting and scrambling to dress and arm themselves. He turned to Aloy. “I don’t care how you get it done, but find Nakoa. Bring her home.”

“No need to even ask,” was Aloy’s reply before she hopped out, sliding past soldiers as she made her way to a nearby mesa cliff.

“Aloy!” In response she turned around. Nil was there. “Let me come with you.”

“I’m faster on my own,” was all Aloy said before she moved to grasp the first rock for her climb. Nil’s arm clasped around her forearm.

“Aloy, don’t be ridiculous. There are over four thousand Tenakth and only one of you. You can’t fight them all.”

Aloy huffed. “What else do you expect me to do?”

“Let me come with you,” Nil repeated, annoyed. “We can scout the camp, locate your friend, and then devise a plan to get her out. Even if it takes us all night to do so, I’d rather we both kept our heads intact.”

The Nora took a deep breath, realizing her haste would in fact be a grave mistake. Briefly she rubbed her eyes. “Okay, fine,” she relented, opening her eyes again. To be perfectly frank she had no idea how she would be able to get into the camp and out again, so perhaps Nil’s aid was exactly what she needed. “Come on, then. We have our work cut out for us.”

Nil opened his palms in a casual gesture. “Lead the way then, girl,” he said simply, following Aloy as she began to scale the high mesa.

“Don’t make me regret taking you,” Aloy muttered to herself. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, Story Time With General Ovid. lol I dunno about you guys but I can't wait for his reaction when he finds out that Avad and Aloy are in fact lovers. Oops. :P  
> Good news is, the next chapter of Aloy WE FINALLY GET NAKOA BACK PRAISE THE LORD. I've missed writing her so freaking much it's not even funny. I've missed my girl, y'all.  
> So, next chapter will in fact be a battle chapter for Avad, which I noticed has made some of y'all a bit nervous. Don't worry, I won't hurt him.  
> Much.  
> :)  
> See you next week. :)))))


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys!  
> To those in school, best of luck! To those who are taking a gap year/working/etc. good luck to you too. :P  
> A bit of a warning, this is gonna be a battle scene. I tried not to get mega graphic but there isn't lack of detail either so....  
> With that said, please enjoy. ^.^

The Carja decided they would not wait for their enemies to make the first move. When the Tenakth camp settled for the night, Avad and a select number of his men moved in. Abir was at his right, ready to branch off with half of the group so that they would surround their target. The Shadow Carja had been foolish enough to settle on the edge of the camp, making them vulnerable for a direct attack.

Avad wanted this quick and quiet. They wouldn’t be able to snag the whole of the splinter faction but they could try and grab a few higher-ranking members. He kept his breath slow and steady, eyes scanning the subsection of the camp. There. A kestrel. “Abir,” he barely breathed, nodding toward the figure he saw. Abir looked and silently nodded, signaling his men. They moved off. A kestrel would be their best bet for a prisoner. Avad worried that the man would not speak without torture but the Sun-King refused to turn to such barbaric devices.

Quietly he slid down the hill, doing his best not to disturb the earth too much to alert attention. Avad clung to the shadows, dodging behind shrubbery until at last he reached the encampment, hiding behind a tent. Sharp eyes watched as Abir and the others following suit, stealthily closing in. Avad waited until the kestrel was close enough before jumping, yanking him to the ground. A firm hand pressed over the man’s mouth to muffle yells as Abir jumped another kestrel nearby, dragging him down in the same manner.

The men quickly bound and gagged them, dragging them off again before any other Carja in Shadow even knew their comrades were gone. It was a bit of a struggle to pull the kestrels back to the Carja camp but they got it done, yanking them into Abir’s tent and binding the pair tightly to the center pole. They were stripped of their weapons and armor, left only in their underthings after being thoroughly checked for anything hidden. Once satisfied that the coast was clear, the kestrels were left alone with Avad, Abir, and Uthid for examination.

The very first thing one of the kestrels did was spit on the ground at Avad’s feet. He’d assumed the young king would be offended and lash out, but instead the man remained stoic. The second one noticed the tiny focus on Avad’s ear. “Where’d you get that?” he demanded immediately. Avad didn’t answer, so the kestrel began spatting out profanities.

“Only the strongest of men were made into kestrels by my father,” Avad replied coolly, leaning against Abir’s desk. “Kestrels have always been highly regarded as not only strong warriors but as wells of wisdom, but instead you’re speaking as if you’re still only a boy.” He clicked his tongue in disapproval. Clearly Helis’ death had been a catalyst of degradation for a once strong order of soldiers.

“So what does that make you?” the other kestrel hissed sharply. “If the standards of the Kestrels have decreased, it is only a reflection of who sits upon the Sun-Throne.” Uthid laughed humorlessly and shook his head. In his opinion, Avad was a better Sun-King than all of his predecessors combined.

Abir crossed his arms over his chest and directed his attention to Avad. “What are your orders, Your Luminance?” he inquired.

Avad stared intensely at the kestrels, the strength in his eyes so forceful they had to look away in discomfort. “I refuse to resort to torture,” he insisted sternly. “It’s the worst way to interrogate someone. People will say anything when enduring that sort of unimaginable pain.” He was keenly aware of certain devices the Oseram possessed just for this purpose. It made him nauseous.

The general was inclined to disagree, but he wouldn’t speak on it. He would not contradict the sitting Sun-King in front of the enemy. “Very well,” he relented. There were other ways to get them talking. Abir knew the information they needed. Numbers, strategy, succeeding plans if they won this battle, et cetera. Anything that might be useful he would drag out like a snake from its burrow. “And if they still won’t talk?”

Avad saw the test in the question. If his enemies would not be swayed without torture, would he bend and allow such means to procure answers? He decided on a middle ground. “Then they receive no food or water,” he decided, fighting back a grimace and praying to the Sun, Moon, and even the stars that they wouldn’t have to resort to such measures.

Before he could lose his grip entirely, Avad turned to leave the tent and leave Uthid and Abir to their work, but one of the kestrels spoke up again. “How’d you get that?” the man repeated. Avad turned around, wondering why the kestrel wanted to know so badly. “The focus on your ear. How’d you get one?”

Instinct to protect Aloy kicked in. “That is none of your concern,” he hissed sharply perhaps a little too strongly. Avad redirected his attention toward his officers. “No torture,” he reminded them sternly before striding out of the tent. As soon as he was certain no one could hear him he let out a heavy gust of breath. Sun and shadow, _everyone_ must pry, mustn’t they? Even his own prisoners.

Yet another drawing was in order, but that would have to wait. He was joining some of his men on a second scouting mission. There was always a chance that their captives would never give anything away, and so it was important that they had solid information regardless of an interrogation’s outcome. Avad would not be useless here. He’d pulled his weight prior to the Liberation; he would do the same here.

Avad slid into some clothing a soldier was letting him borrow. He’d be an easy target if he was spotted in his own clothing. The Tenakth would have no need for him alive and the Shadow Carja would do anything to cut the throat of the “false” Sun-King.  No one with half a brain would recognize him.

Like the first time around Avad and his men made the long trek across the desert to the enemy encampment, the earth they walked upon most certainly tomorrow’s battlefield. Long shadows stretched over the ground, cast by the minimal light provided by the Moon. It was just enough for them to see where they were walking while not being caught by any Tenakth scouts.

From their perch in a crevice in a mesa, Avad and his men had a pristine position to watch their enemies. The Tenakth were more active than their Carja allies, many sitting and talking around a fire while others milled around the encampment. Avad noticed with a bright blush on his cheeks that there were several couples rutting in the bushes at various locations. One of the men next to him made a lewd comment that earned him a couple chuckles. “Men, focus,” Avad hissed. That’d shut them up.

With his own eyes Avad was able to confirm Nakoa’s and Vanasha’s reports. Just a little over four thousand. One might think it’d be wiser for the Tenakth to remain together and make use of their numbers, but then they would have faced the whole force of the Carja army and Oseram guns. It was really quite clever if it weren’t for Aloy and Nakoa’s effective espionage. Meridian was effectively protected on two fronts instead of leaving one exposed.

Avad hoped on the journey back that Uthid and Abir would be able to pry some answers out of the two kestrels. He’d noticed the Shadow Carja encampment was in a bit of a frantic now that they saw that two of their comrades had gone missing. He knew without a doubt the enemy would attack tomorrow, but he knew better than to expect the Tenakth to form tidy lines on a proper battlefield.

According to Aloy, the Tenakth would resort to guerrilla warfare. It was easy to assume the Tenakth’s target would be the encampment. They had to prepare for it, and so Avad and his men came up with an alert system. They would space themselves out. When the Tenakth first set off, the man left behind there would light a flame. The next man would then light his own to alert the next. On and on it would go until the last flame was lit to alert the camp that the Tenakth were coming.

Only two men were left by the time Avad returned to his camp with them at his heels. Together the three built a sturdy fire like the others that had been built along the way. Avad explained the plan to his generals and other officers and that the men were to be in armor at all times throughout the night. It was only then that he returned to Uthid and Abir to check on their progress.

“Any luck?” Avad wondered as he reentered the camp.

“Hardly,” Abir negated, wiping blood off his fingers. Avad noticed both the kestrels were sporting broken noses and busted lips, not to mention numerous bruises.

“I thought I said no torture.”

Uthid chuckled as he wrung out his hand. “This is hardly torture, Your Radiance,” he refuted. “This is what we soldiers call roughing up. You want torture, you start by forcing liquids down their throats and nostrils. Drowning above ground.”

Avad grimaced blatantly. “That sounds awful,” he muttered.

“It is,” Abir confirmed. “I’ve seen such actions performed and it was hard to stomach. It was a personal favorite of Zaid’s, although he never did the deed himself. It’s how he was able to weasel his way out of trouble after you ascended the Sun-Throne and began punishing those involved in the Red Raids.”

It took all of Avad’s willpower not to shudder, instead pulling the two men aside to inform them of their plan. With them now aware, Avad was ready to fall over. He needed to rest and close his eyes, even if only for a few hours. He hadn’t been able to call Aloy but he was certain she’d understand his absence.

It took Avad little effort to collapse onto his cot, not bothering to even remove his shoes. When he was aroused by Salid just mere hours later it felt like he had merely blinked. Salid practically had to force feed Avad before miraculously managing to get him into his armor. When he stepped outside, crisp air and bright sunlight was finally able to make him alert.

The fire was lit. His men had already began to march out. Avad swiftly placed his helmet on his head and hopped onto his broadhead, nudging the machine forward until he reached Abir at the front. No one spoke, not even Uthid when he led the archers to scale the mesa. Avad could just make out dust as the hoard stomped toward them. They were no more than a mile away now. Decidedly, he nudged his machine to a faster pace. His men followed.

The minutes blurred together until at last the Tenakth hoard was in front of them, their feet kicking up the dirt like a powerful dust storm. Both sides were yelling angrily with weapons being drawn. For a brief moment, Avad thought of what he was fighting for. His beautiful city, his family, his friends…. Aloy. The woman he loved more than anything. The moon to his sun. She was better than what he deserved. Kinder, stronger, and everything good in this world. Without her, life was worthless. The world would lose more precious light from the Sun’s rays than he could ever fathom.

He would kill for her.

He would die for her.

Avad’s mind was set. With the Tenakth hoard just feet in front of them, Avad ripped out his sword and hollered, “On me, men!” They answered with yells, and like a wave crashing into the ocean, the two sides slammed together in full force. Avad’s broadhead groaned loudly at the pressure of bodies compressing around it.

Avad landed precise strikes with a mere flick of his arm, slashing through flesh and clothing with each movement. He controlled the machine beneath him with ease, using the hardiness of the beast to crush the bones of his enemies. He cried out in restrained anger, pushing forward. He could hear the fighting all around him. The slash of blades, the boom of guns, the wisp of arrows. Men yelled in violence or screamed in pain. Abir’s machine let out loud bellows of its own, attacking all who came near its master.

Some Tenakth had taken to attacking the machines rather than their riders, which was a foolish move on their part. It left them vulnerable, allowing Avad to dive his saber deep into exposed flesh. His armor glinted brightly in the rising sunlight, the flashes often blinding an attacker just enough to allow the Sun-King to land a mortal blow.

He could feel his machine weakening. Tenakth archers had decidedly chosen to aim for the broadhead as well, and there was no way Avad could deflect the arrows without risking harm himself. The beast fought valiantly nonetheless, landing heavy hooves carelessly. Avad had long grown deaf to the screams of agony from the crushing pain.

“Forward,” Avad hissed to his machine, spying a traitorous kestrel up ahead. The fellow Carja caught his eye, his own narrowing dangerously. The two men spurred toward each other, blades crossing with a loud clang. Avad decided he needed to be on his feet again, and so when he slid off the broadhead’s back his feet slammed into the kestrel’s chest and shoving him to the ground.

Blades crossed again, a grunt escaping Avad’s throat as they struggled against each other’s strength. Avad could feel a bead of sweat trickle down his back while his machine loyally continued to defend its master. At least his back was covered. “Blasphemous bastard,” the kestrel hissed, spitting in Avad’s face. The young king didn’t even flinch.

“And yet you are the one who betrays the Sun Himself,” Avad growled back, thrusting his elbow into the kestrel’s jaw. There was a sickening crack followed by a pained yell, and Avad knew he’d dislocated the bone. He didn’t have time to feel guilty about it, for the kestrel flung his sword forward. Avad dodged out of the way just in time while simultaneously grabbing a dagger at his waist and shoving it into the traitor’s throat. There was a gurgle as the man choked on his own blood before his lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

Avad groaned from his aching muscles. He whispered a soft prayer of forgiveness before moving on to the next one. He did not find himself short of combatants. Everyone, Tenakth or Shadow Carja, wanted the glory of having the Sun-King’s blood on their blade. He would not allow it. He would not subjugate his city to a siege nor risk the possibility of the crown being forced upon young Itamen’s head again.

He cut through opponents like butter, adrenaline pumping through him as his heart thudded against his chest. He stopped thinking, stopped praying, and stopped worrying. Survive. He needed to _survive_.

Time was agonizingly slow. Avad had no idea how many lay dead on either side. He was just grateful he didn’t count among them. His body was slick with sweat, arms finding themselves with cuts and bruises. No one had managed to seriously harm him yet. The physician could easily mend these minor wounds.

“Avad!”

He turned around at his name. One of the youngest boys was struggling against a largely built Tenakth. The man had called for his king in desperation. Avad did not hesitate, aiming his knife and throwing it precisely. It landed in the warlord’s side, piercing close to his heart. The Tenakth slackened his grip and keeled over in pain, giving the young Carja enough time to finish the job. He grabbed Avad’s dagger and returned it to him. “Thank you,” he gasped in relief.

Avad rested a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’re smaller, which makes you faster. Use that to your advantage,” he instructed quickly before letting him go. The soldier nodded and hastily moved on to his next victim while Avad moved on to his. The broadhead was still managing, but its hide was covered in arrows. It wouldn’t be long before the proud machine collapsed.

The sun rose high in the sky. Spring was not quite here and yet no one on the battlefield was free from sweat and exhaustion. Avad wasn’t sure how much longer anyone could hold out. The Tenakth would gladly fight until there was no one left, but both sides of the Carja would prefer to see another sunrise.

It took great effort for Avad to cut through more enemies and hunt down his first general. Abir was holding out just fine, however it seemed his machine had lost its own fight. “Abir!” he called, ferociously cutting down a Tenakth woman who’d tried to catch him by surprise.

Abir knew what Avad intended to ask. “If anything the traitors will pull out first,” he surmised, crassly sliding his sword into a warrior’s abdomen as if it he were the sheath to the general’s sword. When he yanked it out, the length of the blade was coated in red. “Cut them down where you can. Let them be the ones to retreat. That is what I suggest, Your Radiance.”

Avad nodded. It was a sound plan. He divested as much energy as possible in cutting down all who opposed him. It was painful to acknowledge that many of the men that he was killing were from his own tribe. It should never have been this way.

The Tenakth were vicious. Avad found he had to constantly turn from one side or another to ensure none of them sneaked up on him. His broadhead was long deceased now, as he could no longer hear its metallic groans or the loud thuds its hooves made. He felt guilty that the beast had died on his behalf. His father would’ve been angry that he was showing empathy for a machine and yet the emotion could not evade him. There was more to these machines than what met the eye; he was sure of it. Yet another question regarding the Old World that he would have to inquire of his lover once he was reunited with her.

“Ah!” Avad hissed when he felt a cut in his bicep. He whipped around and blocked a second attack from another Shadow Carja soldier. He raised his leg and slammed his knee into the other’s groin, causing the man to keel over in pain. Avad landed a decided hit on the back of the neck, knocking him out. He’d much rather take prisoners than bury corpses if he could help it.

Swiftly he blocked a swinging spear, shoving back the Tenakth behind it. Avad ducked from a second attempted blow, swiftly flinging himself forward. He grabbed the warrior around the waist and shoved their bodies to the ground, raising his arm and shoving his knife into the Tenakth’s shoulder. The woman yelled out, gnashing her teeth together in an attempt to rip at his skin. Avad shoved her back, forcing himself to give a killing blow.

The sun was beginning to sink more noticeably. Avad was so sure that the Tenakth would try to push it into the night, but then he heard the sound of a horn unfamiliar to him. It was like the lights of a machine sputtering out, so quickly did the Tenakth retreat. The Shadow Carja protested but followed, not wishing to be left alone with the much larger Carja forces. Avad watched the retreating army with surprising. He’d been so certain he’d have to signal a retreat first.

With the escaping Tenakth, his adrenaline abandoned him. Avad dropped his sword and dagger before collapsing down to his knees. He pressed his hands in the dirt and let out a deep breath, the air rushing past his lips. His eyes closed as his heart calmed, his limbs shaking from fatigue. He’d barely noticed when a pair of his men grabbed him and pulled him back to his feet, one of them offering him a drink of splendid water. “Thank you,” he gasped breathlessly.

“Let’s eat, Sun-King,” the other told him, slapping him lightly on the back. Avad nodded and grabbed his blades. They would need cleaning.

 

Avad listened numbly as his officers spoke. They were eating while making more plans but he had yet to speak. He was exhausted and his head ached. The physician had patched him up nicely, but all the clanging of metal throughout the day had made him feel deaf. Furthermore, he felt remorse for every man and woman he had killed today. And it wasn’t over yet.

He missed Aloy.

Instead of wallowing, he’d cleaned and sharpened his blades. There would be another battle. They would not be able to repeat this morning, and so there were patrols circling the camp. Avad and Abir both knew the Tenakth may attempt an overnight ambush, as they were prone to do. The Sun-King was dreading another fight immeasurably. It only meant more death.

“Your Radiance, what should we do?”

Avad jumped upon being addressed. He looked up from his plate. “Forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention,” he admitted sheepishly. “What were you all discussing?”

Abir balked at Avad’s blatant disregard for such important matters but Uthid offered his king a sympathetic look. Avad wasn’t built for war, but for peace, and yet war seemed to be all that would surround him. “The plan of attack,” Abir replied bitterly, stabbing at his food aggressively.

Avad forced himself from his thoughts, having his men repeat everything so that he understood the discussion. He wore his mask, calm and cool matched with the silkiness of his voice. The abrupt change would have been disorienting to those who didn’t know him or his upbringing.

Frankly, no one really knew which plan was best. The imprisoned kestrels still didn’t speak regardless of what Uthid or Abir did. Avad continued to refuse resorting to torture, much to the general’s chagrin. Jiran would have given permission without needing to be asked; Darhan would no doubt be the same. Unless the kestrels broke down, they were stuck.

Once the men had all left, Avad collapsed onto his cot. He wanted to sleep, but the proved impossible. He was too tired to bother reading and his muscles would only scream at him if he tried drawing. He had no wish to disturb Aloy at this hour for the sake of mindless conversation but he felt he’d go mad if he didn’t find something to occupy himself with in this hour of exhausted boredom.

With a practiced hand, Avad made the call. He’d barely taken a breath before he saw her face. “Aloy.” He breathed her name like a prayer.

Her face broke out into a grin, but then she took note of his appearance. “Avad, you look terrible,” she stated bluntly. His hair was even more unruly than usual and he was covered in cuts and bruises. Avad had forsaken the traditional black and red lines that he drew around his eyes, indicating to his level of fatigue.

Avad couldn’t help but laugh at her statement, not in the least offended. He knew he more than likely looked as if he was the last person on earth who could possibly be the Sun-King. “You do too,” he realized. Like him, her hair was a tangled mess and her skin was marred her by wounds. Aloy snorted.

“Thanks. You really know how to boost a woman’s self confidence,” she muttered teasingly. She did, however, brush back her hair a little in an attempt to smooth it down.

“Two battles on the same day. Do you think that was done on purpose?”

Aloy shook her head. “No. If it was, Nakoa would have told me.”

He blinked. “Nakoa is with you?” Aloy nodded fervently.

“I, uh, rescued her earlier.” Avad could make out a tinkle of laughter in the background before a flurry of words he couldn’t decipher. No doubt the other Nora woman was sharing Aloy’s tent. He was not alarmed with her apparent presence. He knew that Nakoa was aware of his relationship with Aloy and was sworn to secrecy. “I stand corrected: she rescued _me_.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’ll explain everything once we’re back in Meridian. It’s a bit of a wordy story.”

Avad relented. He would hold her to that. “I’m glad she’s safe. You must be so relieved,” he said instead. He understood the tight bond that held the two women together.

Aloy’s sigh was soft as she responded, “You have no idea. It was rough getting her out. I can sleep better knowing she’s back on the right side of the battlefield, but I’ll sleep perfectly once we’re _all_ home again.” The way Aloy worded the last part made Avad’s heart swell. Home. It gave him hope.

“We’ll have a dinner to celebrate,” Avad assured her, “and Nakoa is most certainly invited. She has more than earned it.”

Aloy beamed. “Good, because I won’t come without her this time.”

That was only fair, and Avad was eager to meet the other Nora woman that his soldiers spoke so highly of. “Consider it done,” he assured his moon, being rewarded with another one of her sweet smiles.

“Honestly though, you look awful. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be another long day and you need the rest.” In standard fashion, Aloy would say things to him everyone else was afraid to. It was a fact that allowed Avad to cling on to his sanity.

She was also the only one other than Nasadi capable of telling him what to do, and so he easily bent to her will. “As you wish,” Avad crooned. Aloy couldn’t help but shiver at his tone and how it coursed through her like it was his hands. Avad discerned her behavior and smirked, pleased he was capable of eliciting this sort of reaction out of her even from the great distance that stood between them.

Aloy hastily cleared her throat. “Yeah, I do,” she insisted, grateful her voice didn’t croak at that moment. Neither Avad nor Nakoa would let her hear the end of it if it had.

“Very well. Have a good night’s rest, love.”

“Pleasant dreams.”

Avad sighed and closed his eyes, finding his fatigue finally consuming him. He drifted off with ease, waking up from Salid’s disturbances once more not much later. It was still nighttime and he could hear yelling and the clang of metal again.

“Let me think: the Tenakth?” Avad assumed, swiftly sitting up and eating the meat his servant offered him.

“I’m afraid so, Your Radiance. It was as you predicted: they attempted a nighttime ambush.”

Well, so much for a nighttime of rest. Avad dressed quickly and was outside the tent without another word. There was fighting at every angle. Clearly the Tenakth had planned to completely surround the Carja and slaughter them. They hadn’t expected their enemies to have preexisting knowledge regarding their habits. Avad had never felt more grateful for Aloy and Nakoa’s spy work than at that moment.

Avad flung himself back into the fight, his body forgetting the exhaustion it had felt only minutes early. What mattered most now was surviving and fighting for his citizens. A sliver of the moon and the surrounding campfires were all that provided them with light, for which he was grateful.

It was like the Tenakth weren’t even human, so strong was their aggression and strength. A reaver tribe such as them would be much accustomed to raiding at night, but a Carja army encampment wasn’t the same as a caravan full of merchants and stragglers. Avad couldn’t help but wonder how long the Tenakth had been preparing for this war.

If only his ancestor Ranan was alive. He’d been victorious against the Tenakth. Avad would give anything to know his knowledge and experience right about now. He had his writings, but they could not possibly be equal to a conversation with him. But Avad knew he could not speak with ghosts. He’d have to rely on his own strength and the knowledge he did possess and carry on beyond the dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one of you were able to pick up on my Catherine the Great reference, I'll love you forever. If not, you need to read more history books. (lol jk but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be reading more history books anyway. I can never get enough of them.)  
> Naturally I had to give Avad a piece of sanctuary at the end there. My poor boy needs hugs after this and he sure loves his girl.  
> Yup, Nakoa's coming back, but we won't see it until next week. That'll be a fun one. :)  
> I'm sure a lot of y'all are expecting Abir to just go ahead and stab Avad in the back, but in a way he's a slave to whoever sits on the throne. Until Darhan begins to actively attempt for the crown he's gonna protect Avad.  
> If any of y'all have some theories about upcoming chapters, don't be afraid to drop them in the comments. I really love it when I receive comments like that.  
> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was great finally being able to get some action (not that kind of action lmao) in this fic again. Until next week! :D


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I honestly didn't think I'd get this chapter out in time due to a MASSIVE writer's block that slammed me all week, but alas, here we are. ^.^  
> Here we have Aloy's first battle chapter and our lovely Nakoa is back in business. I missed her so much ngl.  
> This chapter is slightly less about the battle itself and more about the Nora girls' reunion. I hope y'all don't mind. ^.^  
> Please enjoy this one! :D

It had begun to rain, the wet mingled with cold chilling Aloy to the bone. Heavy clouds hung overhead, hiding away the moon and stars from sight. Aloy and Nil crouched behind a cluster of boulders, trying to get as close as possible. How was she supposed to lure Nakoa out of the camp? She could wait for her friend to retreat in order to empty her bladder, but that could be hours wasted.

“What are you thinking?” Nil wondered, pressing his chin in the wet earth.

“I’m not sure yet,” Aloy admitted, huffing lightly.

Nil pursed his lips. “I have an idea,” he offered. When Aloy remained silent, he took that as his sign to continue. “Shoot at her.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Well, don’t shoot _at_ her, per say. But near her. Maybe attach something to your arrow to indicate that it’s you.”

Aloy rubbed her eyes. If anyone else saw the arrow, it could trigger a battle. The Tenakth would raid the Carja encampment without mercy in the dead of night. The men would be caught completely by surprise. It was an insane idea. “I don’t know….”

Nil narrowed his eyes as he scoped out the camp. “She’s near the edge of the camp,” he pointed out. He was certain his plan could work, he just needed to gain Aloy’s approval.

“If you cause a premature battle….”

“You won’t miss.”

Damn. He really knew which buttons to press, even the good ones. “Fine,” she huffed. After a moment’s pause, she removed the pendant she had received from Rost and carefully twisted it around one of her arrows. Aloy’s hands shook ever so slightly as she pulled in even closer, feeling the direction of the breeze and how the rain would affect the distance before even attempting at the shot.

Carefully, Aloy pulled back her arm and aimed directly at the tent Nakoa had erected. Her fingers loosed and the arrow whistled past her ear. She fought back a chuckle as Nakoa jumped at the arrow’s sudden arrival, the blonde’s head whipping around. Thank Gaia, no one else had seen it.

Nakoa carefully retrieved the arrow and glanced at it, eyes widening when she recognized the pendant. Discreetly she added the arrow to her own quiver and slipped the pendant into her pocket, stretching up to her feet. No one inquired where she was going, as anyone could assume it was the call of nature. Instead, Nakoa headed in the direction that the arrow had come from.

She clamored up the hill, grasping at rocks so that she wouldn’t slide on the damp ground. Her heart leaped in her throat when she gazed upon the rain-drenched redhead in front of her. “Aloy,” she gasped in glee.

“Nakoa!”

The women lunged forward and embraced tightly, laughing only as loudly as they dared. Nil watched on in curiosity as the normally aloof Aloy blossomed like a flower in the sun upon seeing her dear friend.

“By the Goddess, I thought we’d both be drenched in blood before we saw each other again!” Nakoa and Aloy had pressed their heads together, overwhelmed with relief. It was so good to see each other alive and well. The taller Nora hadn’t even noticed the Carja man lounging at the side.

Aloy shook her head, pulling back. “I can’t stand leaving you there longer than you have to,” she admitted. “Nil and I have come to get you out—if possible.”

Nakoa glanced briefly over her shoulder. “Not tonight,” she refuted simply. “I’m too close to the leaders now. My absence could trigger retaliation whether or not they realize I was never Tenakth in the first place.”

She was right, of course. Aloy dreaded the idea of leaving Nakoa in that place, but what else was there to do? She hadn’t noticed her pacing or mumbling, but Nakoa and Nil looked on in concern. They remained silent, letting her think. Nakoa knew the time was ticking before her companions started looking for her. “Any ideas?” Nil piped up after Aloy’s chattering took a pause.

“Okay,” the redhead muttered, attempting to weight her options. “Nakoa, what do you know?”

“We attack at dawn.” Nakoa was straightforward and so accustomed to integrating herself among the Tenakth that the “we” had become second nature.

“Any strategy?”

“The raider way, but they will try to trap you within the camp. Get every archer you can on high ground. On the mesa, in the fort—hell, even in trees if needed. Guns too where you can. With lack of armor, the Tenakth are easy targets.”

Nil coughed. “You too,” he reminded her. “How do you intend to swap sides without getting shot?”

Aloy offered a shrug. “If she’s at the very front, I can grab her and pull her onto my strider. The men will recognize you, especially once we get that paint off your face.”

Nakoa took a deep breath. “It’ll have to do,” she decided. “All the warlords will be in dead center. I’ll be just to the right of them. That’ll be on your left.”

“Then that’s where I’ll be.” Aloy gave her friend a grin. “I’ll inform Ovid and Janeva. They need to prepare the camp for an attack.”

“Good.” Nakoa gave a brief nod. Then, she looked down at her hand, opening the fingers to reveal the pendant Aloy had tied to her arrow. “I believe you’ll be wanting this back. I can tell it means the world to you otherwise you wouldn’t have it so close to your heart.” The blonde extended her arm to return the necklace.

Aloy gave a knowing smile. She never actually told anyone about the story behind her pendant. That would change one day. “Thank you,” she whispered, taking the item and draping it around her neck once more. “Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nakoa smiled and pulled her friend into another hug. “I’ll look for the wild redhead who can tame machines,” she teased, rewarded with a laugh.

“I’ll find you,” Aloy promised as they pulled back. Nakoa and Nil gave small nods to each other before the taller Nora woman turned away and returned to the Tenakth camp. Aloy clenched her jaw for a moment. “Come on, we need to go.”

Nil took a breath of his own. “Lead the way, girl,” was his reply, and lead she did.

 

It had taken nearly two hours for Aloy, Ovid, Janeva, and Nil to make their plans—part of it being Darhan’s untimely visit. The man had figured being a covert prince was enough to garner opinion, much to Aloy’s chagrin. She didn’t like how he would look at her, although she couldn’t determine whether he was undressing her or stabbing her in the gut with his blade from within his mind.

Nakoa’s return was kept from him. Aloy felt in her bones that he shouldn’t know, even if she doubted he would betray them to the Tenakth. She simply didn’t know him well enough. Ovid clearly hated the man, having grown up with Darhan and the other royal children. That, Aloy felt, was more than enough to not trust the prince.

In the dead of night the archers covertly made the trek up the hills and mesa, Janeva and the gunmen holing up in the fortress until the time was right. Ovid informed the other officers of their plan while Aloy and Nil rallied the soldiers. There was only a few hours until dawn when Nakoa said the Tenakth would spring their attack. Many grumbled at the lack of sleep, but no one wanted to be sitting ducks either.

The sky was lightening, turning from night to day. Aloy’s strider snorted softly, bumping its mistress’ shoulder with its muzzle. The machine’s presence was calming. Aloy hated the waiting, and like everyone else, longed for a few more hours of sleep. But instead she mounted her beast and nudged him forward. Men easily fell away, still intimidated by the strider’s presence. The Derangement was still too fresh a memory for many.

Aloy’s impatience was brimming, and so she broke away to scout ahead. Using her focus she scanned the area. The Tenakth was massing together into formation. It was almost time. So with great haste she sped her strider forward until she returned to camp, informing the general what she had seen. “All right, men, let’s move out!” he commanded with a wave of his hand. He slid onto his own machine, having grown accustomed to the strider over time.

The sound of marching was loud, the stomps ringing in Aloy’s eardrums. Out of her peripheral vision she could see the archers sticking close up on the mesa, clamoring over rocks and vegetation while dipping into crevices. Her heart pounded. This was hardly her first battle, but it felt different from other times. Her armor’s black plates glinted in the arising sunlight. Many of the men felt that it looked far better on her than on any of the kestrels. That’d made her laugh.

Aloy’s focus picked up the heat signatures of the oncoming hoard before anyone’s eyes did. “They’re close,” she warned Ovid. The general nodded to the left.

“Prepare for Nakoa. You’ll have to grab her fast.”

Aloy moved, steering her machine in the required direction. She knew the warlords would recognize her soon enough, even with her hair no longer the sandy blonde they had seen her in. It would give her away more once they saw her reunited with Nakoa. There would be the anger of betrayal, but no matter. This was war.

The Tenakth came into view, running and screaming toward the Carja as was their way. Privileged with the speed of their striders, Aloy and Ovid yelled and charged forward themselves, the soldiers behind them following suit. Aloy could see Nakoa and the pair locked eyes. Nakoa’s body twisted and stretched out her arm while Aloy leaned down and brought her own arm forward. She forced the strider to a skidded stop, and in a single fluid movement the women pulled their weight and brought Nakoa onto the machine.

One heartbeat more and the strider hammered back to where it came, outcries of shock and anger ringing out when they realized what was happening. Aloy made sure to put great distance between herself and the hoard before stopping, offering Nakoa a cloth and a skin of water to wash off as much of the paint as she could. Nakoa scrubbed, relieved to free her skin of it. “By the Goddess, you’re fast,” she gasped with a laugh.

“I had to get us both out before anyone could make a grab for us,” Aloy replied with a laugh of her own. “Are you ready now?”

Nakoa nodded, shoving the cloth back in the bag. “Let’s go. I’ve been waiting months for this.”

They were galloping back the way they came, the sound of cheers drowning out all other noise as more and more men realized that Nakoa was at last returned to them. The Nora women wasted no time in jumping down from the strider, crossing spears with any Tenakth that tried to harm them. It was like Aloy and Nakoa were dancing, so easy were their movements from one enemy to the next.

Aloy turned, seeing two Tenakth approaching her friend at once. Instinctively she angled her spear and aimed, throwing it toward the first one. She didn’t pause to look at her handiwork, instead whipping out her bow and an arrow, swiftly putting an arrow in the other. Nakoa glanced up from her own kill, noting the two dead men. “Thanks,” he said, grabbing the spear and arrow. She pulled them out and handed them back over.

“Yeah, well, you were busy.”

Nakoa merely snorted and shook her head before moving on to the next one. She knew these people’s weaknesses now. It was almost too easy. Her father had taught her not to lie, and yet she had done it for months. Goddess forgive her.

The strider was doing quite well for itself, tearing through Tenakth like leaves. Aloy was impressed the machine could distinguish between the sides. The clone armor of the Carja quite possibly made things easier in that regard.

Everything was becoming a blur. One Tenakth after another. Blood and sweat was all she could smell with clangs of metal and screaming men filling her ears, dead bodies littering the ground. Aloy groaned and hunched over, the sight all too familiar. She almost felt like weeping. The Old World was filled with chaos and destruction. Were they doomed to the same fate?

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Aloy looked up and saw Ovid give her a reassuring smile. “Come on,” he muttered, pulling her up. “We can’t give up now.”

Aloy took a deep breath. “Okay,” was all she could whisper. Ovid diverted the spear of a Tenakth warrior woman, holding off the attacker while Aloy recollected herself. Once she did, she drove her spear into the warrior’s thigh while Ovid finished her off. “Thank you, Ovid.”

“War should never be easy,” he reminded her with a smile. He was right. Breath caught, Aloy was able to resume her work, dodging onslaughts while delivering her own. At one point she saw a warlord that she recognized and it was clear he recognized her as well. His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. Aloy mimicked his stance and they charged at each other, blades slashing and shoulders ramming into each other in attempts to knock the other into the ground.

“Traitorous bitch,” the warlord howled. The words didn’t bother her. She’d been called names such as this and worse in the duration of her life. Aloy instead landed a well-placed kick in his manhood. He cried out in pain and doubled over, allowing Aloy to knock him off his feet and onto his back. She pressed the tip of her spear at his throat, but before she could finish him he croaked out, “You called yourself Ayla. Who _are_ you?”

With an odd sense of satisfaction, Aloy announced, “I am Aloy despite the Nora.” His eyes widened, now understanding exactly who this woman was, but before he could react, her spear had pierced his throat. Aloy yanked it out, ignoring him as he choked and sputtered before his life gave out on him.

The hours ticked by, the time passing barely noticed by anyone on the battlefield. Aloy knew her skin would burn from the sun by tomorrow, her pale skin too sensitive under the fierce rays. Frankly, she was more concerned with the cuts and bruises she was collecting. The physician would have his work cut out for him. At least Aloy could heal herself well enough.

“Fall back! Get out of here!”

Aloy looked around and saw that the Tenakth were giving up. She almost couldn’t believe it. The Tenakth practically viewed death as a god itself. A death in battle was glorious and worthy of praise. Perhaps they were more afraid of it when faced with those who could properly fight back. When Carja soldiers made move to follow the retreating reavers, Aloy and the other officers were quick to order them away. Only cowards kill retreating enemies.

Aloy stabbed her spear into the earth and leaned on it, resting her forehead on the butt of it. She was exhausted, fatigued from the heat and lack of food or water. She wanted to collapse onto the ground and drink a river, but the dead bodies and wounded would have to be taken care of first. That took another great deal of time and by the end of it everyone just wanted food or sleep.

After eating, Aloy hoped that Avad would call like he always did. After a day like this, she craved the sound of his voice and a wash in the brook. Nakoa had so many questions about the lovers but chose not to voice her curiosities until the two women were properly alone. She needed a bath for herself, after all.

In a timely manner, Avad did in fact call. When his name appeared on her focus, Aloy accepted eagerly with a leaping heart. “Aloy,” the Sun-King voiced when he saw her face, his voice sweeter than any song.

Aloy beamed brightly upon seeing him, although his haggard appearance was certainly an unusual sight. “Avad, you look terrible,” she stated bluntly. She hadn’t meant to say it like that, but it was the truth.

“You do too,” Avad pointed out after he had burst into laughter. Aloy merely smirked, amused by his humor.

“Thanks. You really know how to boost a woman’s self confidence,” she muttered teasingly. She did, however, brush back her hair a little in an attempt to smooth it down.

“Two battles on the same day. Do you think that was done on purpose?”

Aloy shook her head. “No. If it was, Nakoa would have told me.”

He blinked. “Nakoa is with you?” Aloy nodded fervently.

“I, uh, rescued her earlier.”

It was Nakoa’s turn to laugh, giving her best friend a pointed look. While Aloy had indeed saved her life many times this day, she had done the same in turn. “I killed five for you while your back was turned!” she reminded her accusingly. Aloy offered a sheepish grin.

“I stand corrected: she rescued me,” she edited, earning a satisfied grin from Nakoa.

“I’m sorry?” Avad’s eyebrows were scrunched together adorably, unaware of what had transpired between them.

“I’ll explain everything once we’re back in Meridian. It’s a bit of a wordy story,” Aloy replied. She intended to share everything with him.

Avad relented visibly. “I’m glad she’s safe. You must be so relieved,” he said with warmth. Aloy was glad that he understood the tight bond that held the two women together.

Aloy’s sigh was soft as she responded, “You have no idea. It was rough getting her out.” Easier than any attempts she might’ve made in getting the other Nora woman out of that camp admittedly. “I can sleep better knowing she’s back on the right side of the battlefield, but I’ll sleep perfectly once we’re all home again.” She faltered the moment the words came out of her mouth, suddenly feeling very exposed.

“We’ll have a dinner to celebrate,” Avad assured her, “and Nakoa is most certainly invited. She has done me a great service.”

Aloy beamed. “Good, because I won’t come without her this time.”

 “Consider it done,” he assured his moon, being rewarded with another one of her sweet smiles. Nakoa had more than proved herself a friend of the Carja.

“Seriously though, you look awful. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be another long day and you need the rest.” Avad honestly looked like he was ready to fall over from his fatigue and she was not afraid to tell him. Aloy cared deeply for his well-being even when many miles separated them.

 “As you wish,” Avad crooned. Aloy couldn’t help but shiver at his tone and how it coursed through her like it was his hands. Damn this man, she had more important things to focus on right now than the sensations she felt whenever she was in his bed.

Aloy hastily cleared her throat, attempting to redirect her own thoughts. “Yeah, I do,” she insisted, grateful her voice didn’t croak at that moment. Neither Avad nor Nakoa would let her hear the end of it.

“Very well. Have a good night’s rest, love,” Avad whispering tenderly, his eyes showing the softness that made her feel warm inside.

“Pleasant dreams,” Aloy whispered back, hesitant to end the call. It was only when Avad’s image disappeared that she refocused her attention on her companion.

Nakoa quirked her eyebrow. “I see we have things to talk about,” she hummed cheekily before hopping up onto her feet. “Come on, we’re washing.”

Aloy didn’t argue as they trekked past the tents and to the nearby brook that bubbled nearby. Neither woman was unaware that a massive portion of the male population was nearby, all missing wives and lovers or the general image of a woman. The pair was careful to pick a covert location to bathe at.

They stripped down and sunk into the water, washing off sweat and blood and paint. Aloy sighed contently, grateful for the chill in the water. It reminded her that she was still alive. “You wanted to talk?” she inquired of Nakoa, opening her eyes.

“I’m not the one who needs to do the talking,” Nakoa commented tauntingly. Aloy grimaced.

“About what?” Aloy knew exactly what Nakoa had in mind, but she wouldn’t give in easily.

Nakoa rolled her eyes. “Don’t play coy,” she insisted, wiping off a trace of her paint that she’d missed. “I don’t care about court life or what the soldiers have to say about me. The only thing interesting thing in Meridian right now is you and Avad.”

“We haven’t gone public yet,” Aloy reminded her tartly.

“I’m not saying you have, but, knowing what I know, it’s the most interesting topic worth discussing. Unless Mahir is still being an ass.”

“Mahir is _always_ an ass.” The women couldn’t help but snickering at the truth of that fact. “Also, I met one of Avad’s older brothers. His name is Darhan but he goes by Elif around here. He’s hiding the fact that he’s a prince.”

Nakoa’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding.”

“No, and he’s an ass too. According to Ovid, he was Jiran’s favorite son.” That had silenced Nakoa. If Darhan was the favorite of the Mad Sun-King, what did that say about the prince? “I don’t know why, but he felt the need to threaten me the night we met. Do you think he knows about Avad and me?”

“I hope not. That’s dangerous information for a man like him to have. And if he does, who else?” Nakoa muttered, shuddering. It wasn’t from the cold. In an attempt to lighten the mood, she lightly splashed Aloy with water. “Stop avoiding the original topic. Tell me what you and Avad have been up to.”

Aloy groaned, but finally she relented. “We’ve gotten closer,” she muttered warmly. “When I first returned… he was so excited. I didn’t realize how badly I’d missed him until I saw his face.”

“And then?”

It was bad enough that Vanasha and Liana already knew the physicality of the relationship, and now it was Nakoa’s turn. “He and I… we… we’re….” she sputtered, not sure how to get the words out.

“You’re lovers?” Nakoa offered. Aloy nodded mutely. The blonde bit her lip, trying to quell a smile. “And you’re happy? He makes you happy?”

Aloy couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. “It’s unbelievable,” she gasped. “He’s so attentive and sweet, sometimes I feel like I’ll cry. I’ve never felt anything like that before.” The redhead paused and took a deep breath, careful with her next words. “I… I love him, Nakoa.”

Nakoa tried not to gasp in elation, instead settling with, “I told you.” Aloy rolled her eyes and splashed her friend. Nakoa laughed, clapping her hands in amusement. “What? It’s true! I just knew that if you weren’t in love with him by now, you never would be, and given how things were going before you and I had reached Tenakth lands…. I just knew.”

The taller Nora rose from the water first, twisting her hair to squeeze out excess moisture. Aloy avoided her gaze so as not to be rude. She’d always admired a woman’s beauty as much as she did a man’s, having found herself attracted to a few while on her travels, but now she had eyes only for Avad.

Once Nakoa was clothed it was Aloy’s turn to dry and dress, grateful for Nakoa’s momentary silence. “I haven’t told him yet. I just haven’t been able to find the right moment yet,” she admitted softly, so quietly that Nakoa almost missed it. “He hasn’t said it either, although I suspect he’s been waiting for me this entire time.”

Nakoa grinned wryly. Poor Avad. He was a very patient man. “You better tell him soon or I fear you both might burst from withheld emotions,” she suggested. “Are you taking the tea?”

“Obviously. I’m not exactly ready for the alternative.”

“What is _your_ alternative?”

Aloy contemplated. “The Carja and Nora do it so differently,” she muttered, sitting down on the earth beside her friend.

“I’m aware.”

“I just… don’t feel the need to get someone’s permission to have a child.” Namely, the matriarchs. Aloy had been able to forgive Teersa but she still felt bitter about the matriarchs’ decision to cast her out as a newborn. Why should she have to ask them if she can have a baby with the man she loves? Who were they to determine what made a man a good father? If she wanted children, that was _her_ choice to make.

“You don’t think they’d accept Avad as your mate?”

“He’s Carja. One of the faithless. The matriarchs may have opened the borders but they’re not going to let their precious Anointed One mate with one of the ‘unfaithful.’” Nakoa could sense the spite simmering just under the surface. If Aloy wanted to stop drinking her tea, she wasn’t about to ask anyone except Avad if they were all right with that.

Nakoa rested a reassuring hand on Aloy’s shoulder. “You’re tribeless,” she realized. It would be so easy to allot Aloy with the other Nora, but the woman was hardly singular to one tribe. She was a lover of people, and her circle of friends proved this. Nora, Carja, Oseram, Banuk…. None of that mattered except what was in a person’s heart. “You and Avad have such a unique relationship. Don’t bend to anyone else’s rules or you’ll lose who you are.”

Aloy smiled gratefully. Out of anyone, Nakoa understood the most. Even Avad had much to learn about his outlander lover, but he would learn. It was Nakoa who was her kindred spirit. “Thank you,” she muttered. “For, you know, getting it.”

“Any time,” Nakoa replied with a grin. “A marriage, a mating, or whatever the hell you two end up doing, know that I support you fully. You just need to tell the poor man you love him first.” Aloy couldn’t help but crack up. The huntress was right. Avad would be left hanging forever if she didn’t pull herself together.

“I will.”

“And then you have to conquer him.”

Aloy snorted. “ _What?_ ”

“What?” Nakoa echoed with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Aloy, don’t tell me you’ve been letting him have all the fun. You have _no_ idea how satisfying it is to watch a man fall apart underneath you.”

Now there was an idea…. “That will change,” she decided with an impish smirk. Oh Avad, he doesn't have an inkling of the storm that was coming for him. “Come on, we should return. Gaia knows how much sleep we’ll get before the Tenakth return.”

Nakoa didn’t bother asking who Gaia was, assuming it was another name for the Mother Goddess, and hopped up to her feet. The two women traipsed down the hill together, chatting girlishly and ignoring the longing gazes men gave them. Instead they returned to their tent, whispering about mundane things until at last they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First we had Story Time with Ovid and now it's How to Have Better Sex (Let’s Talk Kids While We’re at It) With Nakoa. LOL I mean, I think we all want to see Aloy conquer Avad in the bedroom, am I right? :P  
> Now, in terms of battle chapters, there's only going to be two each for both Avad and Aloy. After that is a bit of a time jump due to something I'm not telling you (I know, sue me) and then the next portion of the story starts. We don't want to be at war with the Tenakth forever and there's only so many times you can write a bunch of battle scenes before it gets tedious and annoying. There'll be more battles to come, so no worries about that.  
> Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm currently plotting out a second Aloy/Avad story. Bear in mind that I won't publish until this one is over, especially since it's in the baby stages right now, but what I will tell you right off the bat is that it takes place in the 21st century. It's another ambitious story that feeds into another one of my interests. I'll keep you posted now and then about the theme, plot, and certain details, but I don't want to give too much away either. :)  
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave a comment before you go. :D


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, a huge apology to you guys. I had every intention of publishing last Sunday, but there were a couple of family emergencies that needed taking care of and so I wasn't able to write all that much the past couple weeks. Everything's better now, so I can focus more on writing again. I hope you guys understand, but sometimes real life really likes to kick your butt sometimes. lol  
> Anyway, we're back in business with a new chapter, so please enjoy! :)

Avad huffed deeply, running his free hand through his black hair. He’d ditched his helmet somewhere several hours ago and he was drenched in sweat. They’d been fighting almost ceaselessly for the past twenty-four hours, only a few hours of reprieve in between battles. The man couldn’t figure out how anyone was still on their feet. Perhaps it was adrenaline. Perhaps it was pure insanity.

A Tenakth’s yell warned him of another attack, allowing him to dodge in time before striking back. The man’s yell died with him. Avad’s hands were plastered with blood and grime, any scrap of fabric left unprotected shredded into scraps. His armor endured, albeit not without dents and scratches. The sun was high in the sky now, which did nothing for the stench of the countless bodies that littered the ground.

He’d lost Abir a while ago in the fray but he doubted the man was dead. He couldn’t say the same for many of his officers. Most of the Shadow Carja kestrels were still alive, including the ones who’d been captured the other night. Frankly, he wouldn’t be surprised if those men had escaped their bindings by now. There had been no one available to guard them, not that it would have mattered much.

Mind and body were numb, hunger forgotten and thirst ignored. His movements were as mindless as breathing now, just going through the motions in a fight for survival. Sun and shadow, make it _stop_.

He’d stopped begging forgiveness. He didn’t have the heart to do it anymore. It meant counting them all. Counting all the men who lost their lives at his hand. Men he’d sworn to protect. Men who were their enemies but, like him, had people who loved them. He couldn’t even looking at them. Their unseeing eyes were far too familiar.

It hurts.

Why does it hurt?

Oh.

Blood.

How odd.

It’s so wet.

Is the Sun setting? Is it over?

Dark. Darkness. He sees nothing.

 

Aloy drew the whet stone over the tip of her spear, ensuring the metal remained sharp. She’d survived another long battle. Nakoa had earned a new scar to add to her collection, currently nursing it with a poultice to reduce inflammation. Nil had remained unscratched and Ovid was almost as well-maintained. Aloy couldn’t help it though, she’d been secretly hoping that Darhan hadn’t made it through the day. So much for that.

Avad hadn’t called, which she figured would happen sooner or later. Wars were time-consuming, more so for the likes of leaders. When he wasn’t fighting, he more than likely had more matters of state to deal with. Aloy’s silence had not gone unnoticed by Nakoa, who refrained from conversation.

How long would this go on for? Aloy couldn’t tell. The Tenakth weren’t relenting despite the fact that they were clearly losing. Tenakth casualties were far outnumbering Carja ones.

Ted Faro had thought he was giving the new age of humanity a favor by purging Apollo, presuming that without its knowledge they would not repeat their predecessors’ mistakes. How wrong he was. Aloy wondered what he would think if he could see tribes at war, just as people always have. Hate, greed, and violence were mankind’s curses, it would seem.

Aloy bathed in the brook alone this time, her mind plagued with so many different thoughts. Some of it went back to what she and Nakoa spoke of last night. The idea of revealing her feelings to Avad gave her great anxiety, as ridiculous as that sounded. She’d never been good with this. She’d probably need something to force her to say the words.

The sound of dried grass being crunched underfoot startled her out of her thoughts, forcing herself to flee behind some underbrush for cover. The sound was too small to be a machine and too big to be any of the wildlife, so Aloy assumed the noise to come from a soldier who’d chosen to bathe or relieve himself. What she saw instead only made her heart pound faster.

It was Prince Darhan, and he was accompanied by two noblemen. Damn, what were their names again? She’d seen them with Lord Mahir a handful of times. Aloy carefully drifted closer, her ear straining to hear what the trio was saying. Avad was mentioned several times, along with the likes of the words Sun-King, army, and loyalty. A shiver rolled down her spine. She didn’t like this.

By the way the men leaned in to each other, they were clearly planning something. Something big. And it wasn’t good. Aloy did her best not to move lest the ripples in the water alert the men of her presence. It’d be bad enough if they found her at all, but given her state of undress, she’d prefer to keep the male audience privy to the sight of her body to a single member.

Aloy held her breath, using her focus to try and channel their voices better. Once it honed in on their voices, she listened intently. “And the Nora girl?” one of the two noblemen whispered.

Darhan scoffed quietly. “A nuisance,” he insisted. _Oh really?_ Aloy thought to herself. “She’s got fire, I’ll give her that. Defensive. Sensitive. I believe Mahir and Abir are right in assuming that she currently occupies my brother’s bed.”

Oh.

Aloy clenched her teeth. She and Avad had been too obvious somehow. Was it their body language? Did anyone see something? What troubled her the most was the fact that Abir was named. That general was currently with Avad in the north. She was right in telling her king to keep an eye on him, just for the wrong reasons. Abir had thrown his lot in with Mahir and Darhan. A potent, dangerous mix.

“What should we do about that, Your Radiance?”

What?

“Leave Avad to his amusements. The redhead is the true threat. You saw what she did to Helis. What she accomplished at the Spire. To achieve our goal, we’ll have to remove her from my brother’s side.”

Aloy narrowed her eyes as silence fell upon them. This was treason she was overhearing, but she didn’t have the foresight to record the start of the conversation. She couldn’t go about accusing the Sun-King’s brother or two noblemen—not that she knew which two they were—for treason without evidence. She hastily switched on the recording action of her focus in the hopes that they would continue to speak more incriminating words.

“It will not be easy. During the war’s preparation, the Nora girl rarely left the city. Avad even gave her a place on the war council despite the fact that she holds no official position within the Sun-Court.”

“An obvious show of weakness on my brother’s part. We will have to correct that.”

“There is much the False Sun-King has done that will require your attention, Lord.”

“Of course.”

It was quiet again. Aloy watched Darhan begin to pace in a manner that was uncomfortably similar to how Avad did. It was disturbing that the man she loved shared blood with this man. With Jiran. She’d always imagined the Mad Sun-King to be raving and wild like a lunatic. Was this closer to how he was like? Cool and calm? Calculating? Was his favoritism toward Darhan because of their similarities?

“When shall we proceed with your plans, Your Radiance?”

“Let the waters of this war calm. Avad and his allies need their guard down before we can do anything. After that, we begin rallying those truly loyal to the Sun’s will to our side. My brother’s blasphemous acts have been allowed to progress for far too long. Come now, we mustn’t be absent for too long lest we are suspected.”

Aloy remained still as the men shuffled away from the shoreline, waiting until she heard nothing before moving. She switched off her focus and shivered, hastily clamoring out of the water and drying off before dressing. This was the last thing she needed pressing on her mind. A part of her wanted so badly to kill Darhan and put an end to it, but she needed to be careful. This wasn’t a half-crazed kestrel like Helis. This was a prince descended from the bloodline of Araman. His death at her hands would cause a riot.

Trekking carefully back to the camp, Aloy made sure that neither Darhan nor his cohorts saw her. She didn’t want them realizing she’d been listening to their conversation. That sense of danger prickled at the back of her neck like needles. She had never been more anxious to return to her tent before, where she’d have Nakoa watching her back. Like how it was at the Tenakth camp.

When she found her friend, Nakoa was sitting by the fire with Ovid, Janeva, and even Nil. Aloy relaxed and joined them. Her approach had quieted any conversation that had been transpiring among them, and Nakoa saw the tension in Aloy when the redhead arrived. After an extended period of silence she spoke up herself. “What happened?”

Aloy briefly peaked over her shoulder, a hint of paranoia filling her as she checked to make sure they would not be overheard. “I was bathing in the brook, and then I saw three men approach,” she started.

“And?”

“One of them was Darhan. The other two were noblemen, although I can’t remember their names.”

“What did they do?” Janeva asked next.

The redhead sucked in a breath. “They didn’t do anything, exactly,” she started. “It was what they said.” Aloy lowered her voice and recounted what she’d heard being discussed earlier. Even Nil seemed troubled in his own way.

Ovid clicked his tongue and shook his head. “This is… concerning,” he muttered, “and we must keep this to ourselves until we’ve returned to Meridian. This is news that must reach Avad’s ears from our own lips. Not even Marad.”

“Isn’t Marad loyal to Avad?” Nil inquired.

“This isn’t a question of loyalty. This is Avad’s _life_. He needs to know before we tell anyone else. I don’t care who else it is. Avad knows first.”

“I agree with the general,” Janeva noted. “Aloy, didn’t you say you had a way of contacting the Sun-King over distances?”

“I do,” Aloy confirmed, “but there is a way for people to hack into the devices and overhear our conversation. I don’t want to risk that with such sensitive information.” The circle fell silent. The Tenakth forces weren’t relenting despite their increasing losses. It could be a long time before the army factions were reunited in Meridian. There was only one sensible solution left. “I could go to the Watch myself.”

“By yourself?” Ovid asked.

“I’m faster on my own. I’ll make a stop in Meridian and inform Erend, Marad, and Talanah of how things are progressing, and then I can continue north.”

Nil rubbed his chin. “Some might find it questionable as to why you alone are missing,” he pointed out.

“I’d go with her but I doubt it’d look good for the only two Nora to disappear,” Nakoa piped up.

Aloy huffed. Politics. They were going to be the death of her. “Okay, how about this: obviously Ovid and Janeva can’t leave. They’re too high up the chain of command to abandon the front. Nakoa and I leaving together will be suspicious. Nil, are you opposed to coming north?”

The soldier offered a shrug. “So long as there’s still more fighting to be had up there, no.”

“Then it’s settled.”

It still wasn’t the best option, but it was all they had. Aloy, Nakoa, and Nil would leave under the cover of dawn on foot. No matter what was said or done, many of the men would assume desertion. There was no help in that. Aloy hated leaving at all, but the knowledge she bore was giving her anxiety. Avad needed to be aware of the danger. Abir and Mahir had been named. They were both at Unflinching Watch with Avad. If they were in league with Darhan and his plans, the Sun-King could be in imminent danger. Darhan may wish to hold back, Aloy couldn’t trust the others to do the same. At least with a warning, Avad would be prepared.

They packed quietly. None of the three had much to carry, mainly food being required to add on. Nil left first, skirting around slumbering comrades and slipping past sentries toward the mesa. Aloy and Nakoa followed not long after. Nil was constantly on the lookout for threats. He was living for this sense of secrecy. The way his heart pounded, pumping the blood that coursed through his veins. Every time he worked with Aloy, there was a thrill in the danger that clung to them like cloaks. He loved it.

Aloy decided to refrain from machines this time. The less they were noticed the better or else they alert anyone else who may be working for Darhan and his faction of traitors. They made it to Meridian by the next night despite their stealth. All three were expert hunters, and their skills allowed them to maneuver all the way to the city without anyone noticing them.

It would not be wise to enter the city by conventional means. Luckily, Nil knew of a crevice that would allow them into the city without a single eye catching them. The two women followed his lead and slipped through while Aloy made a mental note to inform Marad of the fault. It would not do for Meridian’s enemies to find such an easy way into the holy city.

As for entrance into the palace itself, Aloy knew the way, as much as she hated to reveal the tunnel to others. Nil was intrigued at this knowledge but said nothing. No one had said a word since they left the camp and would all like to keep it that way. When the trio made it inside Avad’s chambers, they left their belongings in the tunnel.

Nakoa glanced around the Sun-King’s chambers in curiosity. This was the first time she’d ever been inside the palace. She noticed the fine wood of the furniture, the plush bed, and the fine silk pillows. The blonde noted a few personal knickknacks and dozens of books, a writing desk that had clearly been in use for generations, an open doorway to the bathhouse, and a finely carved fireplace. When her eyes gazed above it, she nearly fell over. “Aloy,” she gasped, covering her mouth.

Aloy turned at the sound of her name and noticed what her friend was looking at. “Oh. Yeah,” she muttered, grimacing sheepishly. It was one thing for Avad’s declaration of love for her to be placed in such a place of honor in his private rooms, but quite another for others to see. It made her feel more exposed than any conversation the two women have shared about her relationship with Avad.

Nil looked over to see what the delay was. Even he was surprised. Despite the rumors, he’d never thought the one he informed Aloy about so many months agowould actually ring true. “Well, well. You have been busy, huntress,” he hummed cheekily. His upbringing in the Carja faith told him exactly what he was looking at, but he found it curious. The Sun and Moon were enemies, and yet depicted here was the Sun-King and his outlander lover as the two gods. The intimate embrace was more than anything he’d expected.

“You weren’t supposed to know,” Aloy muttered, crossing her arms and cursing herself for not remembering.

Nakoa could read her friend’s discomfort and turned away. “Come on, we have work to do,” she pushed, but not before grabbing Nil by the jaw and forcing him to look at her. “Not a word about this. You didn’t see anything. If I hear you mentioned this to anyone, I’ll cut your heart out and feed it to the dogs, do you understand me?”

“Perfectly.” Nil couldn’t resist smirking though. The blonde huntress knew, and from what it seems, for quite a while now. Her loyalty to her red-haired friend was touching.

“Good. Now move it.”

Aloy gave Nakoa an appreciative grin before leading the way, knowing the hallways that would lead her to the council chamber. It was her best bet as to where Marad would be. If Talanah and Erend weren’t there, she could guess where they would be. There was a far smaller amount of guards on patrol since a large portion of the Sun-Court was gone. It made their jobs so much easier.

Guards were at position in front of the chamber doors, which were open. Aloy straightened, hoping that walking through the front doors wouldn’t be a problem. Nakoa and Nil held back and watched, waiting for when she gave them the all clear. When the guards saw Aloy approach, they really didn’t know what to do. “Ma’am!” one spoke, clearing his throat. “W-we thought you were at the front.”

“I was,” Aloy confirmed, “but I’m on business for General Ovid and Warden Janeva of Sunstone Rock. I must speak with the regent.” Goddess, she really should just be able to walk right past them and speak to Marad directly, but she’d remain cordial.

The other guard nodded. “A moment, please,” he requested before entering the chamber. He spoke quietly with Marad, who instantly looked up in surprise. Usually his spies would have been able to see her approach the city, but not a word of it had been breathed to him. Quickly he acquiesced to her visit. The guard returned and extended an arm. “The regent shall see you now.”

“I have two companions that have joined me. They’re coming too.” Aloy was assertive, not waiting for any objection before waving Nakoa and Nil over. They came quickly and joined her as she stepped inside the council chamber. If any of the guards had protested at her forwardness, she was deaf to them.

Marad rose to his feet and stepped away from the pile of paperwork he was working on. “Aloy,” the man spoke in a hum, offering a knowing smile. “I must congratulate you. This is the first time anyone has arrived into the city without me knowing about it.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Aloy stated simply, resting her hands on her hips. “It should be worth mentioning that there’s a crevice in the city walls. We were able to get in without using the front gates.”

“Ah, I see.” Marad nodded. “I’ll make sure that gets looked at, although I doubt that’s why you’re here. I’m assuming you’ve heard, then.”

Aloy blinked in confusion. “Heard what?” she inquired.

“Well, I…. Perhaps I should refrain—”

“Heard _what_ , Marad?”

Marad briefly glanced behind her. He didn’t like sharing this information in front of strangers, particularly Nil, but he knew Aloy would not wait around. She looked menacing in her black plated armor and he was well versed in her wrath. “The Sun-King has been wounded in battle,” he managed to finally croak out.

Aloy’s eyes widened. “Wounded?” she whispered. “How… how bad is it?” She feared his answer.

“According to the report I received, the damage was rather substantial. Apparently there was a weakness in the waist of Avad’s armor. A kestrel exploited that weakness and ran him through with his sword. The Sun-King was unconscious and bleeding when they found him. It’s a miracle he was even still alive. He’s in poor condition.”

Aloy grabbed hold of the table next to her. She couldn’t lose someone else to the Shadow Carja. Not again. _No_. “I have to go,” she muttered, not giving the others in the room a second glance. Marad heaved a deep breath as he watched her go.

“I… I thought she knew,” the regent muttered, rubbing his forehead. “I thought that was why you were all in the city.”

Nakoa shook her head. “There were news that needed to be shared to Avad personally. We were stopping in Meridian to update you, Erend, and Talanah on what was going on at Sunstone Rock. Obviously those plans have changed.”

“We’d best catch up with the huntress. It will look dubious for her to arrive at the camp alone,” Nil pointed out.

“Erend is on his way to Unflinching Watch as well. You should catch up with him,” Marad offered.

“Thank you,” Nakoa replied with a light nod. “You need to inform General Ovid of what happened to Avad. They’re best friends, after all, and he should know.”

“I suppose I must. Now go before Aloy gets too far ahead of you.”

Nil and Nakoa swiftly retraced their steps, finding that Aloy had already slipped down the tunnel. Once the mouth covered again Aloy was off again, navigating the streets with ease as she returned to the wilds. She knew she should have stayed in Meridian and spent the night. “I can rest when we get there,” she muttered to herself. “I can rest when I know he’s safe.”

Neither of her companions bothered objecting. The only thing said was Nakoa informing Aloy of Erend being on the road and that they should catch up with him. It wasn’t until the sun was rising that they finally stumbled upon the Oseram Vanguard captain. “Erend!” Nakoa shouted, waving her arm when he turned. Erend’s eyes widened as he dashed back up the hill.

“Aloy!” he exclaimed. “Nakoa!” His eyebrows ruffled together when he looked at Nil before turning back toward the two women. His feet shuffled. “You heard, huh?”

“Yeah.” Aloy rubbed her eyes, fighting back the exhaustion that was biting at her.

“Come on, you need to sit.” Erend didn’t take no as an answer as he dragged the redhead to the side and sitting her down on a fallen log. “How long have you been on the road?”

“Since the other night. We were going to sleep in Meridian but the huntress had other plans,” Nil explained, more than happy to kick back and prop his feet up for a moment. He craved sleep just as much as the others do, but Aloy’s stubbornness is a force to be reckoned with.

Erend cursed under his breath. “Aloy, come on, you’re more levelheaded than that,” he chided, promptly setting about building a fire. “Fire and spit, at least sleep for a few hours. Last I heard Avad was doing fine.” Despite his words it was clear that Erend was just as anxious about his friend as Aloy was.

Aloy said nothing, merely wrapping her arms around her legs and setting her chin on her knees. She wouldn’t argue. She was too tired. The world faded away as she finally succumbed to her fatigue.

 

When Aloy awoke, the sun was halfway down the sky. The others had slept with Erend standing guard, him and Nil trading places for a time so that the Oseram could gain some rest of his own before moving on. They all ate as they walked, rarely speaking unless needing to. Aloy led the way, keeping to herself. People kept telling her that Avad would recover, but she would not believe it until she saw for herself. She’d lost too many people to trust mere words.

It wasn’t until they were a few miles away did they see the different fires alight the horizon. Aloy hadn’t been at the Watch in years. It looked completely different now that half of the Carja forces occupied the landscape. No doubt the Tenakth encampment wasn’t much further down the canyon.

When the quad entered the camp, all eyes were on them. The soldiers were not as jovial as Aloy was used to. They were stressed and exhausted. Aloy’s ear could pick up concerned conversation about the king. It would seem word of Avad’s condition had spread like a wildfire. It took every bit of her willpower not to go running from the discerning eyes and find her lover.

General Abir approached them, making the hairs on the back of Aloy’s neck stand on end. “Captain,” he greeted Erend coolly, narrowing his eyes at the Oseram’s companions. “I suppose there’s a reason for your appearing unannounced.”

“Yeah, there is,” Erend replied sharply, “and you know exactly what that reason is. If you don’t mind pointing us in the right direction of Avad’s tent, I’d appreciate it.”

“His Radiance is not to be disturbed while he recovers. Surely you can understand that.”

“Sure, but I didn’t come all this way from Meridian to see my king and friend only to be turned away by some self-important prick!”

“Erend,” Nakoa hissed. She glanced over at the general. “I understand the Sun-King’s need to rest, but the Lord Regent wished to receive confirmation from those he trusts that the king is in recovery and not the brink of death,” she lied smoothly.

The general scoffed. “The Lord Regent? Send a bunch of outlanders and a Carja lunatic as trusted informants? Hardly.”

That’s it. “Look,” Aloy snapped, “general or not, unless you have direct orders from the Sun-King himself that commands otherwise, you don’t have any right to stop us from making sure that the direct descendant of Araman the Founder is alive. Do you have such orders?”

Abir clenched his jaw. “I do not,” he admitted grudgingly, not liking how a savage was speaking to him.

“Then get out of the way.”

Aloy didn’t wait for an answer and pushed past him, the other three scampering behind her. Erend had to admit, she could get scary. “Fancy words you had back there,” he noted. “Been reading Carja books?”

“A few.”

It wasn’t hard to find Avad’s tent. It was the largest and most finely decorated, sitting in the very center of the camp. What was interesting was that many of the soldiers were circled around it as if protecting it. Some were resting, some were patrolling, but all were watching for danger. Aloy had never seen such a thing before. Neither had any of the others. Even stranger was how the wall of guards easily parted at the sight of Aloy at the forefront of the quad.

The men whispered, one Aloy recognized appearing from behind on of the tent’s lapels. Salid, Avad’s personal servant. “Captain,” the man greeted, far more respectfully than anything the general had been able to muster. “Aloy, Nakoa. Sir. I’ve been expecting some of you. Come in. His Radiance is awake and will be wishing to see you.”

Aloy, Erend, Nakoa, and Nil stepped inside. Hazel eyes darted around the room until her eyes landed on the bed. A shuddering breath escaped her and Erend swiftly grabbed hold of her bicep to steady her, offering her a sympathetic smile. Aloy whispered her gratitude before tentatively stepping closer.

Avad was in terrible shape. His hair was disheveled, the dark circles under his eyes were ashen, and he was covered in countless bruises and gashes; but what broke Aloy was the large bandage wrapped around his torso. It was a fresh bandage, but remnant traces of blood from his wound was visible. He was horribly pale and she couldn’t tell if he’d even noticed that he had company.

Salid inched closer and leaned down, resting a gentle hand on his king’s shoulder. “Avad, my king, you have friends here to see you,” he muttered. Slowly Avad lifted his head as if the action alone was exhausting.

Dark eyes glanced briefly at the first three before pausing at the redhead. “Aloy,” he rasped, hand twitching as if he was about to reach out for her. Everyone held back as she stepped forward, her strides tentative. He looked so frail that she feared she would break him.

“Avad,” she whispered, softly sitting down on his cot. Avad attempted to sit up, but Aloy shook her head. “No, don’t. You’re too weak.” Instead she took his large hand into her smaller one, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“I’ve already received multiple lectures about that. I hear your voice but my physician’s words come out.” His attempt to laugh turned into a cough, causing him to groan and press his hand against his stomach.

Salid clicked his tongue. “Your Radiance—”

“Salid, please,” Avad interrupted, frowning. “I’m fine; it’s only a little pain. If you could ask the physician for another pain-relieving tea, I’d appreciate it.”

The manservant didn’t seem thrilled about Avad pushing himself, but he relented and left the tent. Erend glanced over at Nakoa and Nil. “Let’s give them a minute…” he suggested. The three left, and once they were alone Aloy opened up like a flower. She hunched over and let out a whimper, pressing Avad’s hand against her lips and kissing the skin. Her eyes welled up, a single tear leaking down her cheek.

“My moon,” Avad crooned, lifting his free hand to wipe away the tear.

“I was so scared,” Aloy admitted shakily, clenching to his hand like a lifeline. “I came to Meridian to speak with Erend and Talanah, but when Marad told me what happened, I-I… oh goddess, I felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

Avad offered a smile, still caressing her cheek. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I fear I’m not as great a fighter as you.”

Aloy shook her head. “Don’t apologize for that,” she hissed. By the Goddess, if Avad died, the Sundom would revert right back to how it was before he took the throne. Darhan would claim it for himself and return Meridian to his father’s ways.

Avad dropped his hand. “It cannot be helped. If I am the reason for your grief, it is only right to apologize. Your pain is as if it was my own.” Aloy sniffled, brushing her thumbs over his skin.

“Getting wounded in battle isn’t your fault, you know.” Her fingers gently stroked his forearm. “I’m just… so _relieved_. If I kiss you will you stop apologizing?”

“I suppose there’s only one way to find out.”

Aloy chuckled at his teasing smirk. Foolish man. Carefully she shifted, resting her hand next to his head and bent down. Avad’s lips were chapped, but she didn’t care. He was alive. Nothing else mattered.

Avad lightly twisted his fingers around her hair. He hadn’t known when he would have been able to see his beloved again, but he was grateful for the Sun allowing him to get injured so that he could see her sooner. “Your hair has lightened under the sun,” he noticed, tucking a strand behind her shoulder. It was like fire, shining with reds and oranges and yellows.

“Your skin is darker,” Aloy noted in turn, cupping his cheek.

“It’s also worth saying that armor looks amazing on you.”

Aloy laughed and kissed his forehead. The sound of approaching footsteps forced her to pull away. Salid entered with a steaming cup of tea, so she stood up so that he could serve it to Avad. The king was clearly annoyed with the separation but didn’t voice his irritation.

Erend made his return, clearly less tentative than Aloy about approaching Avad. “You damn idiot, what did you have to get yourself nearly killed for?” he demanded, which only made the king laugh.

“Nice to see you too, Erend,” he teased. Erend broke into a grin and they clasped arms. Avad groaned softly from the pain in his torso. Erend grimaced and pulled back sheepishly.

“Is the bastard who did this to you dead?” Aloy perked up at Erend's question, curious to hear Avad’s answer.

“I wish I could tell you. I fainted before I had any idea what was happening. I've been informed a kestrel did it though, but whether he was killed afterward or not I have no idea.”

“Fucking traitor.”

“Captain,” Salid hissed with a roll of his eyes.

“What? You can’t tell me you haven’t thought of the same thing too, Salid. Stop being such a stick in the mud.”

The servant merely scoffed and set down the cup on the nearby desk. Aloy could see a pile of paperwork Avad’s condition had prevented him from taking care of. “A member of the Sun-Court must always be of upstanding character,” he replied stiffly. “What do you suppose people would think if the Sun-King’s personal body servant was swearing like an Oseram?”

“His entire Vansguard is made up of Oseram. That's a bad argument.”

“Men,” Aloy grumbled, rubbing her eyes. “Take the arguing outside or I will have to send you both there myself.”

Salid laughed but Avad and Erend grimaced. The servant’s grin dropped. “Wait, she’s serious?”

“Yes,” Avad and Erend replied without missing a beat. Salid blinked. Without another word he was outside the tent, causing Erend to guffaw loudly.

“The day that Aloy can’t make a grown man shake in his boots is the day I surrender my ax,” Erend declared. With Salid gone Aloy was back at Avad’s side, and the Oseram watched as Avad’s eyes softened to a look of sweet tenderness. “Uh… I guess I’ll leave you to it.” He escaped the tent and told the men surrounding it not to disturb the king. Any inquiries regarding Aloy staying behind were quieted by a light excuse.

Alone once more, their hands reconnected. “Well, that explains why you didn’t call me the other night,” Aloy muttered.

Avad offered a sheepish grin. “Yes, Salid took away my focus. I’m fairly certain that’s the first time that man has ever blatantly disobeyed me.”

Aloy laughed lightly. “He’s certainly interesting. You’ll have to tell me more about him— _after_ you’ve recovered.”

Wisely, Avad didn’t argue. Instead he gazed at their hands, admiring the stark contrast of their skin tones. “Will you read to me, then?” he requested quietly, nodding over to his pile of books at the desk. Aloy pulled away and rose, walking over to the tomes. She picked up the bookmarked one on the top and gazed at the title.

“ _Where Roses Bloom_ ,” she read, quirking an eyebrow. “A romance?”

Avad laughed. “This is a good one. I promise. My mother loved it.” Aloy’s gaze softened. She pulled up a chair and curled up in it, Avad gingerly shifting so that he was a little closer to her. “Start from the beginning,” he requested.

“Okay.” Aloy flipped the pages and cleared her throat. “Chapter one….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME  
> I hate hate hate hate hate hurting my boy. Aaah but it had to be one of them and Aloy's been banged up enough times for now. lol  
> Some of y'all may find Aloy too emotional, but I'll be inclined to disagree. Aloy has lost too much in this life to be a cool cucumber when the man she loves could be dying. And it's normal to cry once shock wears off. That's just me though. *shrug* I think we can at least agree that Aloy and Avad reading to each other is the cutest thing ever.  
> We can add Nil to the list of people who know about Aloy and Avad. Poor Ovid is gonna be pissed when he realizes he's been left out all this time. :P  
> Food for thought: I'm thinking about writing one shots throughout the duration of this fic. Consider them outtakes, if you will. Is there something you'd like to see in a one shot? Or maybe even something you want in this story itself? Leave any ideas you have in the comments below.  
> Thank you all SO MUCH for your patience and for reading this. I really appreciate it. ^.^


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/evening/night to you all!  
> I really loved writing this chapter. It gave me a lot of joy and I hope it does the same for you guys, too. ^.^  
> By the way, for my fellow writers, there is a HZD art and fanfic Secret Santa going on that a couple friends of mine have started. Go to https://hzdsecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/178174847881/sign-ups-open for the rules, FAQ, and sign up page. Please participate if you can. It's gonna be amazing! ^.^ Sign ups end on October 20, so there's still plenty of time. Artists AND writers are welcome.  
> With that said and done, please enjoy the next chapter. :D

At Avad’s insistence, Aloy and the others were allowed to stay in his tent. There was more than enough room, after all, and he could use the company. Aloy hadn’t told him of the threat yet, deciding that he was too weak for the knowledge. She was a constant at his side, reading to him and helping him with his paperwork.

Nil escaped where he could, but Nakoa and Erend were far more content with their current residence. When the men had marched off for battle the following day, Erend and Nil were happy to join them while Nakoa and Aloy guarded Avad from potential danger. The couple was happy for the peace and quiet they had to themselves, even with Nakoa nearby. Avad had been beyond thrilled to finally meet Aloy’s own best friend.

Aloy tended to Avad’s ailments when the physician could not. He felt her mere presence was better medicine than the herbs he had to choke down. His wound had long been sewn closed but his pain was extreme. Aloy would often press a poultice against the healing wound to ensure there would be no infection, and during that time Avad would concoct any excuse to touch her.

Nakoa would watch them with a girlish smile on her face, often pretending to focus on creating bandages or skinning game for meat in order to allow them privacy. Not that she could resist seeing how Aloy glowed with joy. All those months in the south with the Tenakth had forced her to miss much, but it was all for the better.

Avad was still weak from his blood loss, only able to sit up or stand for brief periods of time. He was itching to get out of his tent, but everyone he spoke to rather stubbornly denied him. The only boon was the companionship of his lover and friends. One thing he could not get comfortable with was Nil’s presence. Aloy seemed confident enough in the hunter’s likelihood _not_ to kill him, which was the only reason why he hadn’t thrown the man out of the camp already.

“No, no. The pawn needs to be over there.” Avad looked up from his plate of food. Nearby Salid was teaching the girls how to play Senet. The Nora played different games for amusement, most of them requiring the physical rather than the mental. Aloy’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration while Nakoa looked prepared to toss the board over altogether.

“But you said to move—”

“But there’s three black sticks and one white.”

“You still lose a turn.”

Nakoa huffed and leaned back on her hands. “Ever tried kicking a ball?”

Salid scoffed. “I’d rather not kick around an inflated boar’s bladder, thank you.”

“See, that’s the problem with you Carja. You’re too queasy. You eat the damn stuff but All-Mother forbid you touch a bladder.”

Nil snickered under his breath. “Now that sounds like a game worth playing,” he remarked, popping a piece of the very meat they were speaking of in his mouth.

Erend swallowed his ale. “I don’t know what games the Nora play but we Oseram use leather for our balls.”

“But that makes them too heavy,” Aloy objected. “A boar’s bladder actually bounces. It’s far more fun.”

“But you can’t break windows with one, can you?”

Avad threw back his head and laughed. “Be careful or Salid may lose his lunch,” he warned teasingly. His servant tossed him an unappreciative glare, which only made the king laugh harder. To save face, he beckoned the man over. “Come, let’s show them a proper senet game.”

“The physician may object, Lord,” Salid muttered uncertainly.

“For the love of the Sun, a game of senet isn’t going to kill me.”

Salid grumbled but stopped objecting, picking up the board and the pieces before carrying them over to Avad’s bed while Aloy and Nakoa scooted closer to watch them play. Aloy found the whole thing amusing. King and servant made such an odd pair, with Salid being a stickler for the rules and Avad wanting to spread his wings, and yet she could tell the two men cared about each other deeply.

Of course, it wasn’t always fun and leisure. While Avad had to recover, the rest refused to sit around and be useless. When the men were off for another battle, the women would rotate their positions. When Aloy aided the physician around the camp to tend to the wounded and ill, Nakoa would act as Avad’s guard. When Nakoa went with the hunters for food, Aloy was a constant presence at his side. Avad found it disconcerting, particularly when no one would tell him why.

That afternoon while the men were off at another battle, when Aloy and Avad had a moment to themselves, he decided he was going to find out what was going on. Aloy was wrapping his torso with a fresh bandage after applying her poultice. She sat behind him so that she could support his weight. His strength was growing with each passing day but he still had far to go. “Aloy?” Avad’s voice was soft and inquisitive.

“Mmhmm?” Aloy carefully tucked in the corner of the bandage into the wrappings. He shivered involuntarily from her fingers brushing against his skin.

“You and Nakoa have been acting strange lately.”

“Have we?”

Avad snorted. “Aloy,” he repeated a little more firmly. Aloy sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Please tell me what’s happening.”

Well, there was no point in trying to hide it. He was well enough to handle it now. “Back at Sunstone Rock, I overheard a conversation,” she started carefully. “Uh… it’s kind of… delicate.”

Avad’s eyebrows furrowed together. He placed his hands on top of hers, which rested at his sides, and squeezed them encouragingly. “Continue,” he pressed.

Aloy knew this betrayal would agonize him. “There were three men. At first I couldn’t really hear what they were saying except a few phrases, but as I got closer it was clearer. Two of the men were noblemen that I recognize but can’t remember their names, but the third was your brother. Darhan,” she continued.

The name made Avad stiffen. “I see.” He listened as Aloy told him all she heard and allowed her to place her focus on his ear so that he could hear what she had recorded. The conversation made his blood run cold. He’d hoped—he _prayed_ —that his family would reconnect and love each other now that the negativity of Jiran’s presence didn’t loom over them. How wrong he was.

Aloy watched on helplessly as Avad bowed his head, pressing his hands against his face. He didn’t weep. He’d run out of tears long ago. All she could do was press soft kisses on his shoulder, unsure how to comfort him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. No other words would suffice.

The tent was silent for several minutes. Avad’s shoulders were drooped as he stared unseeingly into his lap. Aloy waited. Her fingers carefully entangled with his, seeking some way to show him she was there. She would not abandon him.

The betrayal stung Avad’s heart. It seemed the Sun was content with letting him suffer. If it weren’t for his moon sitting with him, curled against his back, he’d wonder if he could ever be allowed joy. Carefully he lifted Aloy’s hands and kissed each finger, worshiping her as he often enjoyed to do. Finally he turned and returned her focus to her. She pressed it against her ear and lifted her hands, cupping his cheeks. “My sun,” she whispered, kissing him sweetly. Avad pressed his nose into her hair when she released his lips.

Perhaps his suffering was the price he must pay for having his beloved. It was a fair price. He could weather these storms if he had her at his side. “Is this why you came, then? To protect me?” Avad wondered as they held each other. It was a relief to know that while perhaps his blood had no love for each other, his chosen family consisted of those he knew he could always rely on.

“Yes,” Aloy confirmed. “I couldn’t trust that any of Darhan’s allies would wait to take your life like he wanted. With Abir and Mahir at this camp, the risk was too great.”

“You were worried.” It wasn’t a question. Aloy’s nod was subtle. With that confirmation, Avad pressed his lips against her forehead. His fingers gently stroked her back, offering a small bit of comfort that she hadn’t realized she’d needed.

Aloy knew what she wanted to say next. She’d been biting it back in fear and uncertainty. Avad’s injury had alarmed her. The realization that she could’ve lost him without him knowing what he meant to her was like a blow to her gut. She almost lost him like she had lost Rost. “There’s something else I need to tell you,” she started softly, her voice barely audible. Avad couldn’t determine the emotion. He kept silent, stroking her back as he waited for her to continue. “This might not be the best time, or maybe it is. I don’t know. But….” Aloy pulled away, looking up into his eyes. “I love you, Avad.”

Avad blinked for a moment, certain that he had misheard. His mouth gaped like a fish, until a small laugh of relief escaped his lips. “Aloy,” he whispered, cupping her cheeks. Blessed Sun, she was so beautiful and wonderful he felt like he could cry. “You have no idea how long I’ve longed to hear you say that. To say it myself. By the Sun, Aloy. I love you. More than anything.” He crushed her to him, ignoring the flash of pain in his torso. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her familiar scent.

While she had expected him to be joyful, it pained her to hear relief as well. Aloy knew she’d waited for far too long, but she was ready now. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, caressing the back of his neck with her fingers. Avad shook his head.

“Don’t be, love. I held back because I knew you weren’t ready. I didn’t want you to feel forced or… caged in. I know my life is complicated and restrictive, so I didn’t want to add to that. You’re sacrificing so much to be with me now, hidden behind closed doors and in whispers. I should be the one apologizing. This world isn’t one you want.”

Aloy pulled back and held his face firmly in her hands. “I want _you_ ,” she stated sternly. “Look, the whole Sun-Court thing scares me to death. I’ll admit it. I think the whole thing is insane with all its rules and protocol. If it weren’t for the repercussions of it, I’d ask you to run away with me to the wilds tonight, but that’s not the world we live in. I can’t ask you to abandon your responsibilities and thrust them all on someone else.”

“And I can’t ask you to reside within a gilded cage alongside me.”

“You’re not asking. I’m volunteering. As long as we keep the door open, I think I can manage it. You’ll just have to let me run away for a week or two every once in a while.”

Avad laughed and pressed his forehead against hers. “I’ll wait for you no matter how long you’re gone,” he promised. “I love you for the wild, restless hunter that you are. When I first asked you to stay with me those years ago, I didn’t fully understand what that meant. I didn't grasp who you were. Now I do. I’ll never clip your wings, my love. You are free to come and go as you please. I swear to you on my mother’s grave.”

Aloy shivered. They’d learned so much about each other, more than she could have ever expected. Avad was just as restless as she, craving to see the world and learn of its wonders, but he was a prisoner. Duty chained him to his throne. So be it. She would be his eyes, and she would free him where she could. They would not abandon each other.

“Sometimes it frightens me,” she murmured, brushing her nose against his. She would never tire of touching him.

“Love is a powerful emotion,” Avad mused. “We will find our balance, my moon. I won’t let our enemies touch us. We’re stronger together. A house divided cannot stand. A temple cannot be held with only one pillar. Without two feet, we fall.”

Aloy smirked at him. “You should try your hand at poetry,” she teased. Avad snickered.

“I will stick with the talents I already have, thank you,” was his reply. Aloy laughed throatily, twisting their bodies so that Avad fell onto his back on the bed. He grunted and pressed a hand on his healing wound. “Careful, I’m still fragile.”

The redhead rolled her eyes as she straddled him. “Stop complaining,” she grumbled, bending down and kissing him fiercely. Avad groaned against her mouth, painfully aware at how their bodies were situated.

Their hands moved instinctively. Avad was plainly dressed during his recovery, but it was Aloy who needed to lose a few layers. The fastenings of her armor were annoyingly secure. Metal fell to the floor with a clang, and Avad sighed in contentment when he felt the skin of her sides. Aloy leaned in against him, pressing her kisses down his throat and along his collarbone. Avad arched against her. He was completely at her mercy.

Aloy’s fingers were gentle as she pulled his robe from over his shoulders, careful to avoid where his wound rested. She remembered a conversation she’d had with her best friend only days ago. Conquer him. _Claim_ him. Her body could remember what it felt like to be underneath him, and now she wanted to know what it was like to be above him. She’d missed having him nestled between her thighs, but she would have that sensation once more.

They shared kisses again, deep and hungry as their hands reached for skin and fabric. Aloy captured his bottom lip and traced it with the tip of her tongue. Avad’s hands pulled at her shirt, moving to pull it over her head, but the voice that spoke at the entrance of the tent startled him half to death. “Aloy, I told you to conquer him, not attack him while he was in recovery.”

Aloy shot up, her heart hammering like a drum. Nakoa’s face was devilish, and she was completely unabashed by the couple’s haste to undress each other. The Nora weren’t known for subtlety when it came to coupling, so she was used to stumbling upon situations such as this. “I thought you were gathering herbs,” Aloy gasped, her cheeks flushed, however she didn’t bother dismounting Avad’s hips. The Sun-King was blushing brightly, covering his face in embarrassment.

“You and Erend have the worst timing I could ever imagine,” he complained, voice muffled by his hands. He briefly peaked between his fingers to look at Aloy, who only giggled at the sweetness of his mannerism.

“You really ought to be thanking me,” Nakoa insisted, casually leaning on Avad’s writing desk. “The men are halfway back from the field. I’m sure you both could be quiet if you tried, but this _is_ a tent….”

Aloy covered her mouth as she laughed. “Fair enough,” she admitted before plucking Avad’s hands away from his face. “Another time, then.” Avad was still embarrassed, but even more so, he was disappointed that he couldn’t be joined with her again. It’d been far too long since he’d been inside her.

Nakoa clicked her tongue to get Aloy’s attention back. “Come on, woman. There’ll be wounded that need tending to. Kiss your man good-bye and let’s go.”

Aloy huffed but complied, finally scooting off Avad’s thighs and redressing in her armor again. Avad watched her, feeling like a teenage boy in his disappointment. Once they were back in Meridian, he _would_ have her in his bed again.

Dressed once more, Aloy faced Avad’s bed and rested her hands on either side of his head. “Rest now,” she told him firmly. “I’ll make dinner and you’ll like it no matter how bland the biscuits are.”

“It’s far better than my cooking,” he reminded her. She’d told him how Ovid informed her of their friendship, and so she had teased him about his cooking abilities. He didn’t mind. She never made him feel like a fool for it.

“That’s another thing I’m teaching you when we get back. You need better survival skills.” Avad chuckled as she leaned in and kissed him softly. “I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too,” Avad replied, smiling warmly as she pulled away. He watched Aloy join Nakoa and exit the tent. He sat up and collected some documents that had sat idly by while Aloy redressed his wound. Carefully he stood on his feet and wandered over to his desk so that he could begin his work.

Aloy, meanwhile, was attempting to ignore Nakoa’s knowing glances. They were silent as they grabbed supplies, until at last the blonde broke. “I heard what you said,” she hummed cheerfully. “Didn’t I tell you? I knew you'd sort through your feelings sooner or later.”

If it weren’t for the supplies gathered in her arms, Aloy was sure she would’ve smacked Nakoa someplace painful. “Go ahead, gloat if you want,” she sighed. “You really weren’t supposed to be listening in on that anyway.”

“Aloy. It’s a tent. You’re lucky the camp was empty otherwise I’m sure half the men would’ve overheard, and then where would we be?”

Aloy hid her smile. _That’s not such a bad idea,_ she thought to herself cheekily. The secrecy was killing her. She craved the simple things. Breakfast in the Solarium, reading in the library, kissing in the sunlight….. By the Goddess, she wanted to take him with her to the wilds and show him what she loved to do. She wanted to walk down the streets of Meridian with him. She wanted to show him where she grew up.

Avad made it clear he would be thrilled to join her on her adventures, but unless the Carja wanted to overturn their monarchy, he wouldn’t be free to do so every time either wished. She could handle that. She needed her space, and so did he. Aloy knew his work exhausted him, how his neck ached from bending over documents for hours. She took care of him when he needed it, but she could tell when he didn’t want a conversation.

They’d had many nights where they purely read silently on the bed. Avad would whisper his sweet nothings, kiss her head, and open whatever book he was reading. Their silent moments were never uncomfortable. They were so easy.

Aloy shook herself out of her thoughts and noted the men approaching the camp. She and the other healers rushed into the throng, hunting down the wounded. The work kept her distracted from her frustrations. The men were so worn down, almost all of them required her attention. Even Erend and Nil required a few stitches. They were quite proud of them, which warranted a roll of eyes from Nakoa and Aloy. Men and their scars....

With the wounded tended to, the women participated in cooking supper. Meat was in short supply now. It was aggravating not knowing when this would all end. She wanted to know how the enemy was faring. What was worse, the dead were piling up so much now that both sides relented to allow the gathering of bodies for burial. It alleviated the rancid stench that had begun to creep in on them.

This couldn’t continue. Aloy needed to discover what could be done to end this. And she would do it tonight once the camp was asleep. She kept the plan to herself, finding no need to drag any of the others into it. She was restless and needed the stretch of her legs.

After dinner, her little group were playing a card game of sorts. Avad had built enough strength to sit on the floor with the rest of them, leaning against his desk for support. Even Salid had been hoodwinked into playing. Metal shards were in the center. Aloy wasn’t really much of a gambler, but she figured this could be worth playing. It would keep everyone from suspecting what she was up to, most importantly Avad. She knew it would only worry him.

One by one the group began to dissipate for bed. Erend and Salid helped Avad settle into bed, and once Salid was gone, she wasn’t afraid to give her lover a kiss goodnight. Aloy curled onto her bedroll, her blanket resting on top of her. She stared at Nakoa’s back for a long time, ears sharply listening to the breathing of her companions. Once she was certain of their slumber, she carefully slid out from underneath her blanket and dressed before stalking out of the encampment.

So far it seemed no one had noticed her absence, which was good. She worked better alone. Her steps were silent as she made the journey to the opposite end of the canyon, sticking to the shadows where she could. When she reached the Tenakth camp, Aloy watched the patrols, using the campfire light to allow her to count the numbers. Like how it was at Sunstone, the Tenakth were taking some heavy blows. Almost all of the Shadow Carja kestrels were gone. What would it take for these men and women to surrender to Avad?

Perhaps it was time for a raid. The Tenakth would never expect their own tactics used against them this far into the war. They needed to hit their enemy in such a way that they would be begging for mercy. Destroy supplies, burn tents, steal their food, and anything else that could prove productive to putting an end to this.

Aloy mapped out weaknesses and supply locations. She wrote down information in the little notebook that she still had, sneaking away once she was satisfied with the information she had. Save for the patrolling soldiers, there was no one up and about back at the Carja camp. She slipped back into the tent easily enough, undressing down to her underclothes and easing back under her blanket. Hopefully no one had noticed her absence. She wanted to explain herself on her own terms.

 

Dawn broke, coupled with the usual crooning of birds and other critters. Machines had more or less abandoned the area, which was slightly disappointing. Aloy was craving a hunt. Ah, well, perhaps another day. Instead she focused on making breakfast for her circle, handing everyone a plate. There wasn’t much to it, unfortunately, but no one complained. Not even Salid, who most likely felt that such food was beneath the likes of him and his master the Sun-King.

Scouts had yet to forewarn the advancement of the Tenakth. Everyone was hoping they would finally have a day where they wouldn’t burn under the sun as they battled to the death. Aloy took the time of reprieve to discuss her plan with her friends as she redressed Avad’s wound. There was finally improvement in the healing, the gash beginning to scar.

“I have an idea,” she started as she dabbed ointment on Avad’s wound. The trio sitting on the floor looked up from their own conversation. Surprisingly, Nil had been largely accepted into the group despite his quirks and past crimes.

“Do tell,” the Carja hummed, leaning forward in curiosity.

Aloy set aside the bowl of ointment and left it to dry on Avad's dark skin. “After you all went to bed, I sneaked over to the Tenakth camp,” she explained, ignoring the pointed look Avad was giving her. “I think it’s time to pay them a visit, don’t you think?”

By the glimmer in her eyes, they all knew Aloy wasn’t speaking of a cordial visit. “Tenakth style?” Nakoa wondered, a glint in her eyes that matched her friend’s. Aloy nodded.

“Yes.”

“Good! It’s time to give them a good, old-fashioned hammering!” Erend exclaimed, punching his fist into the palm of his hand.

Avad was thoughtful. “What do you intend?” he inquired.

“The Tenakth like chaos, so why not give it back to them? Burn tents, steal supplies, but most importantly,” Aloy gave Nil a pointed look, “keep the killing to minimal.”

Avad glanced at the other Carja man. He was wary of Nil’s presence, but so far he’d remained in control. “How many men do you need?” the king asked, redirecting his attention to his lover.

Aloy furrowed her eyebrows to think. “No more than ten,” she decided. “Too many and there’s no way we won’t get spotted.”

“Ten it is. We have three able-bodied warriors here. Choose whoever else you wish to join you.”

“I would recommend including Abir,” Nakoa pointed out with a knowing look. “He’s a brilliant warrior whether I like him or not, and including him would let him assume that we don’t suspect him of anything yet.”

No one liked the sound of that, but Nakoa had a point. It would take a dangerous enemy away from the vicinity of Avad for a while and including him in the mission would cause him to drop his guard. “Okay,” Aloy agreed with a nod. She grabbed some bandaging and carefully wrapped it around Avad’s torso.

“Let him choose his own men,” Avad recommended. “It’ll wound his pride if you're the one selecting all the soldiers for the mission.”

“Because his pride is the most important thing to worry about,” Aloy muttered under her breath, tucking the corner of the bandage underneath one of the folds.

Avad chuckled. “Tell him they’re orders from me,” he continued. “Having seasoned soldiers coupled with skilled hunters is a potent combination. Now you know a little what it’s like to be me. I’m constantly having to work with people I despise.”

Aloy huffed deeply. “I’ve done it before too,” she reminded him. “I’ve had to fight side by side with a brave named Resh. From the moment he laid eyes on me, he has despised me for being an outcast over something that I couldn’t control. He still hates me and only speaks to me when he absolutely has to. I can’t say I enjoy his company either.”

“Well then, welcome to the world of statecraft,” Avad teased, holding her chin between his fingers. “You’ll be fine. For now, his treachery does not exist in our minds. Do what needs to be done and then come back to me.”

Aloy rolled her eyes but nodded. “Fine.” She looked over to her friends. “I guess Abir’s coming too.”

Erend growled something under his breath which made Nil laugh loudly. Projecting his voice, the Oseram continued, “I’ll tell him about the ambush. He’ll take it a little more kindly if he’s receiving orders through a fellow officer rather than someone like Aloy.”

“A savage, you mean.” Aloy knew exactly what went on in the minds of the Carja’s high and mighty.

“Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and jumped to his feet. “I’ll let him know he has the pick of five men. I’ll find a couple of soldiers that suit to our own tastes.”

Avad gave a nod. “Go on then, Erend,” he consented. The captain turned around and went outside to do so while the Sun-King looked over to the others. “I wish I could help, but….”

Aloy shook her head. “No, you’re staying exactly where you are and resting or Salid will kill you,” she refuted. Avad laughed.

“You’re right, of course. Go on, then. Get ready.”

Aloy stole a kiss and stood up, fashioning some fire arrows to add to her quiver. The other two did the same, and when Erend returned he confirmed that Abir and small handful of men would be joining them. They waited until midnight before meeting the general to the west. No one spoke, which suited Aloy just fine. The less she had to converse with Abir, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath* SHE SAID IT. HE SAID IT. THEY FINALLY SAID IT.  
> I feel so liberated. I've been holding in the "I love you" for WEEKS. It makes me so happy that they can say it to each other now.  
> I have a love for secret missions apparently. lol This is the fourth one now, I think.  
> For those curious, Senet is an ancient Egyptian board game. No one knows for certain the rules how to play, but I figured the game very fitting for Carja culture, which is why I included it. :)  
> Also, the bit with kicking around a boar's bladder stems from a Tudor era game peasants would play that involved a pig's bladder as a ball. Consider it an early form of football/soccer. These games would actually become quite violent and actually killed people. LOL  
> There is a quote in this chapter from an important historical figure. If you picked it out, extra brownies for you. :P  
> Don't forget about the HZD Secret Santa if you want to participate. The Tumblr page is in the link at the top, and those who wish to sign up have until October 20.  
> Please leave a comment down below and I'll see y'all next week! :D


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'd like to remind my fellow writers that a Secret Santa is going to be happening! If you haven't signed up yet then do so right here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HZD_Secret_Santa_2018/signups/new  
> Just remember you have until the 20th of October to do so!  
> Some more news I'd like to share is that I'm currently writing a five-chapter Halloween special for Aloy and Avad that will be published from the 27th to the 31st. I'm really excited for this one and I can't wait to share it with you all. ^.^  
> Please enjoy this next chapter of our favorite sun and moon. It's one we've all been waiting for. :)

They traveled to the camp, where the Tenakth had not abandoned during the day. No doubt the dogs were licking their wounds. Aloy and her friends would set about creating a distraction so that Abir and his men could sneak into the camp. Aloy lit one of her arrows on fire and aimed carefully, shooting one of the tents on the further end of the camp where the supply of Blaze was guarded.

Flame caught easily, spreading like a flood of red and gold. As men began yelling in panic, scrambling to put the fire out, Nakoa hunted next, her target so close to Aloy’s that it would appear as an extension of the blaze already consuming the large tent. Nil’s aim was true, creating the fire’s reach to engorge itself and flare up like a tree struck by lightning. The fire was so bright that Aloy was sure the Carja camp would be able to see the smoke even in the black of night, and when the Blaze was caught alight, the explosion resonated deafeningly.

Aloy covered her ears for a moment. She could never get used to that noise. The destruction was massive, and the distraction was exactly what they needed. With the encampment racing to put fires out, Aloy and her group sneaked in without so much as a fight to recover what supplies they could steal.

Erend and his choice of men stood guard as Abir and the rest created a line, passing boxes and bags up into a crevice in the nearby mesa to be stashed until they had it all. Aloy had hitched a fresh strider up to a wagon nearby, who waited calmly even with the loudness of the Blaze explosion. Aloy remained as cool and collected as she could, but that didn’t stop her heart from racing. This could go horribly wrong in an instant.

Nakoa and Nil inched as close as they dared to the crowd of soldiers and warriors struggling to put the fire out. They plucked up food and more supplies where they saw them, stuffing them into bags and scampering off before any eyes could see. Nakoa watched Nil just as sharply, making sure the man didn’t try anything. Like everyone else, she couldn’t see a good reason to fully trust him, and yet he hadn’t given them reasons to kill him either. She could tell Abir was dying to kill him regardless of this fact.

The general once again found himself impressed by the Nora girl’s ingenuity. She was a far better shot than he was, and naturally he had no means of enslaving a machine to hitch a wagon to. It was quite unfortunate that she was a heathen. She was becoming quite useful.

Hands shook as the supplies were then taken from the cave and placed into the wagon. Aloy stood watch on the edge of the mesa, watching as the fires were finally being put out. It wouldn’t take the Tenakth very long before they realized the reason behind the fire. They needed to get out of there. Now.

“Let’s go,” Aloy hissed, shooing the others ahead of her as she mounted her strider. Her heart refused to slow as she clicked her tongue and nudged the machine forward into a swift trot, praying to whatever gods that would bother to listen that they would make it. She wouldn’t wait to see if they were going to be pursued. She knew they would be. All the Nora woman could hope for was that they would be able to fend off the horde.

Nearly an hour passed by the time they made it, the sky beginning to lighten from hints of the rising sun. Aloy felt so relieved to see the Carja camp again, to see the familiar colors of tents and the warm glow of fires. It didn’t take the patrolling men long to realize who was approaching, and they roared with cheers. Aloy couldn’t help but beam at them. She always felt pleasure in helping others, especially these good men who would do anything just to go home again.

Abir promptly informed the patrols of the potential threat, one in which they would wait out for, and before strutting off to next tell the king. Avad remained calm when he received the general, but internally he felt pride and joy. He knew his friends would be able to achieve their task, particularly with Aloy at the helm. The king was annoyed, however, that the physician would not let him help defend the spoils.

The entire camp was alert now, aware what a group of outlanders and Carja soldiers had managed to accomplish overnight. Uthid was rather put out that no one had invited him along. Perhaps next time. Sun knows that Abir’s pride is nearly as dangerous as that of High Priest Bahavas—may he walk in the Land of Eternal Shadow. No one missed him.

Supplies and those too wounded or ill to fight were promptly shifted into the inner workings of the camp where Avad was. Aloy could see out of the corner of her eye how restless he was, ignoring complaints from Salid and other loyal subjects as he worked to help feed the soldiers their breakfast. She smirked to herself. She would’ve berated him too if it weren’t for the fact that she had been in those shoes before. They should allow the poor man his limited freedoms. He was well enough to walk at the very least.

With the fresh supplies, that meant everyone had fuller meals again. They were still low on meat, but that was to be expected. Aloy was sure all these men would be feasting back in Meridian soon enough. All-Mother knows how much she herself has been craving for a slice of boar meat or perhaps a serving of fresh salmon. Who would’ve thought the taste of dried bread would become dead on her tongue? They’d been at war too long.

Avad would watch his moon with a discerning eye. He’d never seen for himself how his citizens interacted around her—and Nakoa, in fact. The women were friendly and warm, however he could pick out when a certain male’s presence was making their skin crawl. A primal side of him wanted nothing more than to pluck Aloy away and kiss her senseless in front of the others, to make his claim on her.

Not that the action would be appreciated. Aloy was her own woman, and any wild act such as that would hardly be a warm idea to her. She would, however, happily make her own claim. _He_ certainly wouldn’t mind.

As usual, the waiting drove Aloy to near madness. This was a battle that very well could put an end to the assault in the north. Unless the Tenakth succeeded in reclaiming what was lost, they had few options other than to surrender at Avad’s feet. She would glance over at her sun, how he lovingly tended to his citizens. It reminded her what she was fighting for.

“They’re coming!” a scout shouted, running hastily into the camp. “The Tenakth! They’re coming!” he repeated breathlessly.

Avad instinctively rose to his feet, locking eyes with his lover. Aloy gave a curt nod and turned, brandishing her bow from her back. An arrow was already nocked into the string and she listened for the approaching thunder of footsteps. The horde approached from the canyon, and with decided aim, shot the warlord at the very front squarely in the head. He fell before he even knew what was happening.

The Carja men yelled and charged, ready to die and defend what was theirs. Avad watched on helplessly, an unpleasantly familiar sensation riveting through him as he watched Aloy charge forward with them. “Sun and Moon, protect her,” he begged softly. His gentle hand rested on the base of the wagon next to him, and he slowly pulled his sword out from its scabbard. If his death was a last-ditch effort to save his people, then so be it.

Aloy slammed shoulders with a Shadow Carja foot soldier. She grunted loudly, feeling the pain in her joint as she slammed an arrow into his throat before yanking it out. She twirled on her heel, aimed her bow, and shot that same arrow into the eye of a Tenakth huntress. She fell at the redhead’s feet. As far as she could tell, her friends were all holding their own. Nakoa with her spear, Erend with his ax, and Nil with a bow of his own. She could see the glee etched into the features of the latter.

What mattered most was defending the supplies and the wounded. Especially Avad. Aloy dreaded to think what would happen if the Tenakth laid claim to Avad’s lifeless body. She knew what they would do with it. They would desecrate it, mount his head on a spike and raise it as they marched toward the city gates. The people of Meridian would be devastated. She herself would be inconsolable.

These dark thoughts only fueled her rage. She danced from one victim to the next, not allowing them to so much as to nick her bare skin. Time seemed to only slow down for her, allowing her aim to be pristine and her strikes exact. Perhaps the boosted morale of the men boosted their fighting capabilities as well, for they seemed to strike with equal precision. No enemy could lay a finger on any of them. Or perhaps the very Sun was protecting its followers.

The Tenakth were pressing in, circling around them like glinthawks. The Carja were strong, holding them off as best they could. Aloy whistled to her strider and the beast slammed into any enemy it laid eyes on. The Carja allowed the machine movement while the Tenakth would freeze in shock. How did the Carja manage to tame machines as they did?

Avad didn’t consider himself a great warrior. Hell, he still didn’t know how he’d managed to survive on the battlefield this long. Regardless of what was keeping him alive, he chose not to stop now. He grabbed hold of a fallen Tenakth’s bow and arrows, clamored on top of the wagon, and began firing off arrows. Every time he drew back his arm, he could feel agony in his side, but he would not let his people fight for him. He used supply boxes as cover, ignored the burning in his drawing fingers, and fired. Perhaps those early days hunting with previous Hawks at the Lodge had paid off after all.

Aloy had run out of arrows and began plucking them from bodies where she went. One whistled just past her ear and finishing off an enemy, causing her to whip around. She couldn’t hide her surprise when she saw Avad shooting from a bow, determination blazing in his dark eyes. He’d paused, gave her a reassuring smile, and continued shooting until he also ran out of arrows. That ought to piss off a Tenakth or two.

Aloy knew he’d be targeted next, especially by those who recognized the Sun-King’s face. Without hesitation she grabbed a few more arrows and clamored onto the wagon with him. “Avad, what are you doing?” she yelled over the sounds of chaos.

“Helping!” Avad shouted back, stealing one of her arrows to shoot into a kestrel.

Aloy huffed and shot off one of her own. “You’re too wounded!” she resisted, finding the perch highly convenient for use of her archery.

“Aloy, either I can be useless in my damned tent while others fight for me or I can put my minimal skills into use.” Avad was stubborn. He had let Aloy hold him back the last time, back when she had faced Helis, but not this time around. He was useless against machines but he could at the very least put a dent or two into a handful of Tenakth.

The redhead would’ve argued, except she had to grab Avad by the scruff of his shirt and yank him flat against the floor of the wagon. An arrow had narrowly missed his shoulder. “You’re not even wearing any armor!” she reminded him.

“And what use is this, then?” Avad cried back, unable to resist poking her in the side where her armor left her exposed. Okay, he had a point.

“I’m not the Sun-King!”

Avad rolled his eyes as he forced them both back up. “Aloy, we can argue about this until the Sun burns the world into ash, or we can make ourselves useful. It’s your choice.” Aloy grit her teeth but sighed, firing another arrow into a warlord.

“If this battle doesn’t kill you, I most certainly will,” she threatened grudgingly.

“I’m counting on it.”

Aloy snorted but split the arrows between them, sneaking back out into the fray to retrieve more. She’d cut down enemies in the process, hoping Avad could hang on long enough for her to get back. He did, every single time. In fact, he’d begun making use of the supplies in the wagon to fend off attackers. Aloy was impressed by his ingenuity. Another perk of his incessant reading, perhaps.

“Aloy!”

The pair turned just in time for the redhead to catch a bag Nakoa had thrown toward her. Crafting supplies. Perfect. While Aloy crafted, Avad would shoot. He was numb to pain now, focused instead on protecting his soldiers. Aloy would hand him arrowheads of questionable nature, but he didn’t stop to ask. Sometimes the arrows blinded their enemies or acted like Blaze while others crackled with electricity and froze at the touch. He hated them. But he still used them.

Avad’s arm grew tired, and so he was forced to rest against the supply crates while Aloy covered for him. How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours? The clouds covered the sky. His side was hurting again. He could smell ash and blood and metal. He felt sick. He grabbed the first thing he could reach. Aloy’s hand.

She looked down; she could see the agony in his face. Aloy crouched beside him and cupped his cheeks. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

“Make it stop,” he gasped, clenching his eyes shut. “I want this to end.”

Aloy wasn’t about to argue. Instead she supplied him with her arrows, kissed his head, and abandoned the wagon. With the warlords and kestrels gone, the Tenakth would be lost. Unbiased, she grabbed every officer she could find and told them the targets. It was the Sun-King’s orders. With their leaders gone, there would be chaos among the enemy with no one to turn to. They had to surrender. They _had_ to.

Avad’s arrows protected her back as Aloy charged forward. She tagged each warlord and kestrel she could find with her focus, smirking to herself as one by one, each signal was cut out. Many of those faces she recognized from her time down south in the Tenakth war camp. They recognized her in turn, even with her blazing red hair and glinting black armor.

Aloy found herself back to back with Nakoa, crossing spears with enemies. It was now known who they really were and who they were truly loyal to. The Tenakth were enraged at the betrayal, but their anger never lasted long. The Nora women saw to that.

Nil and Erend were found again, barely any worse for the wear. Nil took certain glee in his battles, the fresh cuts on his arms like badges of honor. Erend was sporting bruises of his own, but he didn’t even seem to notice them. He merely swung his ax around and slammed them into the skulls of his enemies, not even pausing long enough to inspect his handiwork before moving on.

The tags on Aloy’s focus had slimmed down to only a small few. It was time to finish them off. Aloy slid between bodies and ducked under swinging weapons, defending herself when she must. There was one kestrel in her sights. He seemed to know she was coming, whirling around and brandishing his sword. The kestrel was fast, blocking her every strike. Aloy huffed, a bead of sweat tricking down her temple.

It was like nothing else existed around her as Aloy battled the kestrel. She could see wild rage in his eyes, as if she alone were the cause of this war. She’d seen such rage before. It only fueled her own. This man meant her friends harm, but she would not allow it. Not while she lived and breathed.

Exhaustion didn’t exist anymore for either of them. Aloy couldn’t keep track of how long they’d been at each other’s throat. It was clearly for good reason why this man had been made a kestrel. She couldn’t afford to lose. She couldn’t afford to feel the pain when his blade cut into her flesh. Aloy grunted as she fell on her back.

The kestrel’s blade was pointed at her neck, the cold metal needing a mere twist to pierce it. The brute spoke, but Aloy’s ears were deaf as her hand reached out for her lost spear. Where did it go?

Suddenly, the kestrel cried out and dropped his sword. He doubled over, clutching an arrow that had lodged itself between his ribs. Aloy didn’t hesitate. She grasped onto her spear and thrust it upward, impaling the man in the abdomen. Yanking it out, she watched as he collapsed onto the earth before using her spear to hoist herself up to her feet. When she turned to look at who had helped her, she could see Avad with his bow, on his feet.

Giving him a smile, she mouthed a quick, “thank you,” before hastening to find her next target. The battle raged on. How either side was still standing, Aloy wasn’t sure. But there was one thing that was certain: all the clan leaders were dead. It didn’t take long before the Tenakth realized this fact. All the kestrels and warlords were dead on the ground. A horn blared, coupled with a warrior—a boy, really—who raised a white sheet above his head.

With their leaders dead, the Tenakth lost all will to fight. Spears and bows dropped to the ground. Disheartened Shadow Carja followed suit, dropping their sabres unceremoniously. Aloy stood still, in a bit of a shock. They did it. They actually did it. The Tenakth were defeated at Unflinching Watch. Now all they had to do was wait for news from Sunstone.

In the meantime, the enemy was rounded up and the dead gathered. The kestrels that had been imprisoned for weeks were enraged to learn of the surrender. Uthid had been quick to gag them.

While many Carja nobles and soldiers called for the heads of the traitors, Avad made sure their wounded were cared for. The healer was none too pleased, particularly when it was discovered that the Sun-King required new stitches. His strenuous work with the bow had reopened the wound at his side. He offered no excuse or apology, just a statement that he was glad he’d fought for his people.

Aloy had wounds of her own to nurse, and Avad was adamant to care for her when they were away from prying eyes. Any insistence that she was fine only fell on deaf ears, so she finally let him give her teas and press poultices on her wounds. Those privy to the royal secret were diligent guards of it, particularly from the likes of Salid or Mahir. With this part of the war over, the nobleman’s quest of dethroning Avad had reared its ugly head.

Mahir and his cohorts were not blind to the fact that Aloy and Avad shared a tent, even if they weren’t its only residents. Frankly, everyone noticed, but few questioned it, assuming it merely to be Avad extending kindnesses toward his friends. Uthid would snap at those who _did_ question it, stating it wasn’t their business to know why a few outlanders didn’t pitch up tents of their own.

Tonight was a ceremony that Aloy had never been witness to. Apparently, conquered armies presented the Sun-King weapons from their warlords. Weapons from the kestrels was an added bonus. From the look on Avad’s face, Aloy could deduce he’d been through such a ceremony before and had hated every moment of it. She couldn’t help but wonder if he’d also been presented with Helis’ sword after the battle with HADES was over.

Avad grudgingly allowed Salid to dress him in his armor, carefully navigating around the freshly stitched wound. Aloy held the beautifully-crafted sabre in her hands while Erend balanced the crown in his. Once Avad was dressed, the sword was strapped to his waist and the crown rested onto his brow. Aloy offered him a sweet smile, hoping to reassure him. When the group stepped outside, they briefly grasped onto each other’s hands.

“His Radiance, Sun-King Avad!” General Abir announced just outside the royal tent, quirking an eyebrow as he caught Aloy’s hand slipping from Avad’s. Well then.

The Carja men bowed, even the Carja in shadow. Several Tenakth and the two kestrels that had been held prisoner were at the forefront, hands tied and heavily guarded. They growled as they were given the weapons to be presented, but they clearly understood the futility in fighting any longer.

Avad stepped forward, hiding even the slightest indication that he was injured. “Brave Tenakth warriors and Carja soldiers,” he started. “This is a matter in which I take no pride in. War is a messy business, and it saddens me that this is the terms in which we meet. I can only hope that we can make peace between us and that there will be no more cause for good sons and daughters to die. Never doubt for a moment that, in victory or in loss, your people should be proud of you. Perhaps one day we can all work together and bring about a new dawn for both the Carja and the Tenakth.”

Aloy watched silently as the weapons were presented at Avad’s feet. His back was stiff and his jaw was tight, and she wanted nothing more than to take him away from this moment in time. This ceremony had been created to humiliate the enemies of the Carja. Yet another thing Avad must change.

When the ceremony was over and the prisoners returned to their chains, Avad and his friends retreated back inside his tent where he carelessly began stripping off his armor. He hissed loudly, pressing a hand against his wound. “Here, let me,” Aloy stated softly, using gentle hands to lift the heavy metal off his torso. When the sword and crown followed, she returned his robe to his shoulders.

“This ceremony is supposed to strike my heart with pride and yet I feel nothing but shame,” Avad whispered, staring down at the dirt floor.

“Hold onto that, Avad. Never find joy in the humiliation of others.”

“My father did.” Avad sighed and looked into her eyes. He suddenly looked twenty years older.

Aloy gently rested her hands on his shoulders. “You’re not your father. Blood doesn’t dictate the kind of person you are. If that were true, we wouldn’t be here,” she murmured, giving his lips a feather-like kiss.

“I love you,” Avad whispered, curling his arms around her. He held her in his embrace, forever grateful to the Sun for leading her to him. Or was it him to her? It did not matter.

“I love you too, Avad.” Aloy pressed her nose against his jaw, relishing in his warmth.

They stood like that for a few moments before Nil cleared his throat. “Salid is coming,” he sung throatily. The couple sighed and pulled apart, but not before Avad stole one more kiss from his moon.

As forewarned, the manservant entered with Avad’s dinner. Aloy chose to get some air, so she grabbed Nakoa by the arm and pulled her outside with her so that they could get some food of their own. The camp was more quiet than usual. Everyone on both sides was exhausted. Until the war at Sunstone was finished and Avad decided what to do with the Tenakth, no one was going anywhere. Aloy considered writing to Marad and request a shipment of supplies.

The women sat by a fire after filling their plates, neither speaking. Once the war was over, both were certain they’d sleep for a week. Aloy was looking forward to it. She’d be lying to herself if she wasn’t excited to curl up on Avad’s soft bed again with him at her side. Only once they were back in Meridian could they begin their true war. A war of hearts.

Aloy poked at the fire with a nearby stick, craving a bit of extra warmth. She could hear boots crunching over dry grass, announcing that the two Nora women were no longer alone. Nakoa looked over first, pressing her lips into a thin line. Aloy could deduce it to be one of two people just by the look on her friend’s face. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” Aloy sighed, not looking away from her idle poking.

General Abir settled on the log next to her, briefly holding up his hands to warm them. “You kept a level head today, Aloy of the Nora,” he started, not looking at her.

Aloy scoffed. “Your point?”

“The ceremony. It tends to make outlanders… uncomfortable.”

“Huh, a ceremony meant to make outlanders feel uncomfortable makes outlanders feel uncomfortable. Imagine that.” Nakoa snorted under her breath.

Abir smirked humorlessly. “It certainly has that effect on our beloved Sun-King, don’t you think?” he continued.

“Avad doesn’t like humiliating people. I’m sure that’s a shocking revelation to many. Don’t feel too bad about it.”

“I don’t appreciate your tone, girl. It’s rude,” the general hissed.

Aloy rolled her eyes. “Then quit playing games and tell me why you’re really here, Abir. Otherwise, Nakoa and I would appreciate being left alone.”

The general glared but complied, twisting his body to face her more directly. “Don’t try to deny me, girl. I saw you with my own eyes. How foolish do you have to be, child? Holding hands with the Sun-King?”

Aloy couldn’t help it. She burst into laughter. “Wait, hold on. You’re interrogating me over _hand holding_?” she asked incredulously. “What are we, children?”

Nakoa was doing a terrible job of covering her laughs with coughing. “General, please,” she gasped breathlessly.

“General, I’m sorry, but if giving a friend a small piece of comfort before dealing with something that bothers him is worth getting upset over, then the problem isn’t with me,” Aloy continued, patting Nakoa on the back. The other woman was practically choking on her laughter.

There were many reactions Abir had been expecting, but fits of laughter was not one of them. He’d much prefer denial or anger over the mockery any day. “Why, I’ve never—”

“Abir, please. Enough,” Aloy interrupted sternly. “I don’t know what Carja customs are, but it’s not uncommon for Nora to show affection for friends and family alike.” Well, not exactly, but he didn’t need to know that.

Nakoa quickly jumped in. “I held hands with my brother all the time back home. I’ve seen him do the same with fellow braves. It’s not something worth stressing out over,” she lied smoothly.

Abir simmered. Of course, he knew no other Nora who could refute these claims, so he could only take their word for it. “You Nora have strange customs,” he muttered, trying to hide his storm of emotions.

“It’s your tribe who doesn’t like touching people,” Nakoa pointed out with a shrug.

All right, she had a point with that one…. “Well, I suppose I shall stop bothering you two now. Enjoy your evening,” the general crooned before standing up, walking away to where Mahir and his other friends remained. Aloy and Nakoa watched him go, suspicion prickling at their backs again. It was time to get back to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than usual but I felt more than enough went on. The war with the Tenakth is nearly over now. About damn time, wouldn't you say? (I mean, we're 25 chapters in already and yet no one's gotten hitched yet? Blasphemy!)  
> Avad ain't too shabby as an archer, wouldn't you say? I've always figured he and his brother were trained by Lodge hunters and kestrels in combat. Show me a king from history who didn't do the same. :)  
> Also, if y'all didn't think their in-battle bantering was cute, then you can fight me.  
> Okaaay, not much to say this go around, so I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! The amount of love everyone has expressed for this story is so cherished to me. You guys are beyond amazing.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope y'all had a great weekend!  
> I'd like to remind everyone that there's still two weeks left to sign up for the Secret Santa if you haven't already: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HZD_Secret_Santa_2018/signups/new  
> Not much left to say other than that, so please enjoy!

As Aloy had hoped, Marad responded to her message post haste with barges full of supplies. The Tenakth and Shadow Carja had not expected to be treated so well. Many of the Carja in shadow were doubting their preconceptions of Avad and his reign. They all admired the Nora woman that was often at his side. They would circle the camp with their friends, the pair being closest to each other.

The supplies were a blessing from the Sun, particularly the food and medicine. Everyone thrived with fresh meat and vegetables. Even goat cheese sent from the Banuk were cherished gifts. If Avad’s name didn’t rouse aid, Aloy’s certainly did. There was little changed at Sunstone, prompting Erend and Nil to plan a return south while the Nora women would stay behind to guard Avad.

Avad resisted anyone attempting to get him to return to Meridian. It was hard for anyone to hate him for wishing to remain with his men—except Mahir and his allies. If Avad was gone, his Nora bed mate would follow, and they could begin influencing the soldiers to rally at Darhan’s side. Unfortunately for them, the Sun-King had developed many friendships among the ranks. It would be like pulling teeth to assure them all that it was Darhan who was the true Son of the Sun.

The Sun-King was now staring down at his sketchbook, tracing his fingers over the leather. Approaching footsteps alerted him, and Avad raised his head. “You wanted to see me?” Erend asked, poking his head in from the entrance of the tent.

“Erend! Yes, please. Come in,” Avad replied, beckoning him. The Oseram captain stepped in further, eyebrows etched together. He briefly glanced at the sketchbook Avad was holding in his hands.

“So….” Erend gave a shrug, waiting for Avad to speak.

With a sigh, Avad came even closer to his friend. “Before my injury, I managed to return to drawing,” he admitted. “I had stopped for a few years. You have seen, of course, how much being king eats away my time. I… well, I’ve found my muse again. And I found something among my old sketches that truthfully belongs to you now.” Carefully, he pulled a loose leaf from his sketchbook and handed over.

Erend took hold of the drawing and looked at it, mouth dropping in shock. He held in his hands the perfect etching of his sister, Ersa. Beautiful, vibrant, and full of life. It was how he had always tried to remember her. “Avad, I...."

“It's a gift. I loved your sister, Erend. So much. I honestly didn’t think I could love someone that much again, but then Aloy returned and….”

Erend shook his head. Avad didn’t need to explain. “Thank you, Avad. This means everything to me,” he choked. Without warning, he grasped the other man and embraced him, fighting back tears.

Avad chuckled and leaned into his friend. “Wherever she is, I’m sure she’s proud of you,” he said, finally pulling away.

Erend beamed. “I’ll keep this safe. I promise.” He scampered out of the tent to put it someplace safe among his belongings. Aloy watched him dash past with a sheet of paper in his hands, causing her to cock her head in curiosity. She turned on her heel and headed to her destination where Avad was gazing thoughtfully down at a leather bound book in his hands.

“Erend seems happy,” she noted. Avad looked up.

“I gave him something that he should have gotten years ago,” Avad replied, setting the book down. Aloy eyed it.

“Really now?”

Avad nodded, stretching out his hand for her to take. “I have a confession to make, love.” With Aloy’s hand in his, he pulled her closer so that she could look at his sketchbook. “Open it.”

Aloy flipped the book open to the first page, eyes widening. The sketch showed what appeared to be Itamen as a newborn infant. It was like she saw the baby boy in person. “Avad, this is….”

“My hobby. I had put my pen down for a few years, but I’ve found a new muse.” Avad stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. “The drawing I gave to Erend was that of his sister.”

Aloy looked at one picture and then the next. “These are beautiful,” she breathed, her heart stopping for a moment when she flipped to the next page. She had never cared much about her own appearance, but to see herself like this, so lifelike and tangible…. “Avad, I—”

He turned her to face him. “My muse,” he murmured, cupping her cheeks. “I spent many lonely nights right here, recalling what I could of you. All the way from your hair to your toes, I thought of you and drew what I remembered. You’ve breathed life back into me, Aloy.” Avad’s smile was warm, and his features were etched into pure adoration.

“You’re impossible.” Aloy stood on her toes and grasped his shoulders, pressing a hungry kiss on his lips. Avad groaned lightly, tangling his fingers in her hair.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he teased, brushing their noses together.

“You’re being poetic again.”

Avad laughed. “It cannot be helped, I’m afraid. Perhaps one day I’ll try my hand at it.”

Aloy wrapped her arms around his neck. “Your art is beautiful, just like your words. Who knows? Maybe you’ll write a book someday.”

“Children will grow up hearing countless stories of _you_.”

“And?”

With a light shrug, Avad offered, “I just think boys and girls should grow up hearing about extraordinary women just as much as they hear about extraordinary men. Your accomplishments in the short amount of time since you left Nora lands is staggering. There are few who can compare, if any.”

Aloy watched him. He was always so willing to lift others up, herself especially. She’d never sought glory for her work, but Avad was eager to give it, and so she let him. “Well then, consider it a personal project. Anyone in Meridian will want to read a book written by their Sun-King.”

Avad ducked his head bashfully. “Love,” he attempted begin refuting, but Aloy’s lips had sealed over his.

“Shh,” she whispered. An idea popped in her head. “Hey, here’s a thought. Since you’ve told me a secret of yours, it’s only fair I share a secret of mine. Every time you or I share one, the other is obligated to do the same.”

“Hmm, it all sounds very intriguing. Very well,” Avad agreed. Aloy reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautiful blue crystal of some kind. She held it in her hands, smiling sadly, before gently resting it in Avad’s palms. “By the Sun.”

Aloy huffed lightly. “It’s, uh, it’s bluegleam,” she started into her story. “For a while I was up in Banuk lands seeking information about an acquaintance of mine. Bluegleam is frozen machine fluid, however the Banuk believe it to be the solid form of the ‘blue light’ as it escapes the bodies of machines. Traders will pay a high amount of shards for it, but I never wanted to trade this.”

The redhead paused, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. “There’s more to this, isn’t there?” Avad presumed. Aloy nodded and pushed through her emotions.

“Yeah,” Aloy admitted. “There’s… there’s a lot. We may want to sit down for this.”

Avad didn’t ask further questions as he followed his lover to the bed, the pair crossing their legs and facing each other. The bluegleam still rested on his fingertips. He’d always wanted to hear more about her travels, and finally he had an opportunity. “Please, continue. I won’t interrupt,” he assured her.

Nodding, Aloy fidgeted with her hands. “Okay, so, I was speaking to this Oseram trader when he told me about these new machines in a region called the Cut. New and dangerous, almost like those corrupted machines we saw when the Eclipse invaded Meridian. I wanted to investigate.” Avad smiled knowingly. Of course she would. “I arrived at the Cut, where I met a werak chieftain called Aratak. He and his werak had just returned from a hunt gone horribly wrong. All their best hunters had been killed by these new machines, and there was no way to recover the bodies. You see, Aratak controlled the pass to Thunder’s Drum, which was where these machines were, and he wasn’t about to let a stranger—much less an outlander—go through, so I had to find another way.

“The shaman of Aratak’s werak, Ourea, was my best option, so I had to travel the Shaman’s Trail to reach her. As it turns out, when I reached her, she needed me as much as I needed her. When I found her in a ruin of the Old World, she was desperately attempting to make contact with a spirit she had befriended years ago. CYAN. CYAN is very much akin to that of HADES, just far more benevolent. But I want to make one thing very clear, Avad. HADES isn’t what caused the Derangement. Another of its make, HEPHAESTUS, is.”

Avad sat in a stunned silence. There were more? How many? What _were_ they? “If HEPHAESTUS is the cause of it, then why was HADES after the Spire in the first place?” he inquired.

“Because HADES’ job was to destroy life. HEPHAESTUS started creating more dangerous machines because we were hunting them and it considered us a threat. I’ll explain more of it in depth at a later time, but I want to finish this specific story first,” Aloy explained.

“Very well. Continue.”

Aloy cleared her throat and did precisely that. “Ourea and I both needed to enter Thunder’s Drum, but there was no way that Aratak would allow us of his own free will. Ourea felt that the best way to get there was to challenge Aratak. For me to become the werak chieftain.”

“You… _what_?” If it weren’t for the fact that his back was supported by pillows, Avad felt as if he was about to fall over in shock. Aloy covered her mouth to muffle her laugh.

“Let me finish!” she insisted, continuing before Avad could speak up again. “I had to grab the werak’s attention, such as undertaking Hunting Trials. Once I had done as much as I felt I could do, I approached Aratak and challenged him. Apparently, he and Ourea were siblings, which Ourea had failed to mention. I… wasn’t happy, but I didn’t withdraw my challenge. I _had_ to get to Thunder’s Drum.

“In order to challenge Aratak, I had to best him at three hunting challenges. We each had to release a balloon to signal our finishing, but if I was behind him even once, I lost. I was able to remain ahead of him, when multiple daemonic machines came out of nowhere and attacked. Aratak and I managed to kill them all, but one of his werak declared the challenge forfeit. Aratak…. He surprised me.

“He declared that I had bested him, even during the battle against the daemonic machines, and so I was named chieftain of the werak. I’ll be honest, I felt great pride in that. I continued to prove to myself and others of how capable of a machine hunter I was. I wasn’t proud of humiliating Aratak like that, though. It didn’t sit right with me, but it accomplished my goal. We could go to Thunder’s Drum.”

Aloy took a pause, breathing deeply into her lungs. She could still remember what that facility looked like. The files she had scanned were still stored in her focus, which she would listen to from time to time. Finally, she shook her head and continued. “We got inside Thunder’s Drum, another Old World building. Apparently it had been built to prevent some kind of eruption—and they succeeded. I don’t know how, but they did.

“What happened with CYAN was: about nine years ago, it received a request for contact. Think of it how you and I are able to connect using our focuses. CYAN accepted, only to find itself attacked and imprisoned by HEPHAESTUS. That was what’s been creating these vicious and violent machines, and for a reason I haven't been able to figure out yet, it wanted CYAN. We had to stop it.

“I’m not going to lie, I wasn’t sure if we’d survive. There were so many daemonic machines, and I had no idea how to purge HEPHAESTUS. But we went in anyway, fighting countless machines along the way. Ourea knew where to go, because she had been there nearly a decade ago when she was trying to escape Carja soldiers during the Red Raids. CYAN rescued her and sheltered her from them.”

It was Avad’s turn to suck in a breath. He always dreaded hearing about his father and the Red Raids. It was a constant reminder of all the lives enslaved and lost, his brother and mother included. Sun and shadow, if only he had acted sooner…. “I would beg her forgiveness—”

Aloy covered his lips with her fingers. “There’s no need,” she insisted, brushing her thumb against his chin. “Besides… you can’t. Ourea…. Ourea’s gone. She sacrificed herself to free CYAN from HEPHAESTUS’ restraints.”

“Oh.” Avad glanced down and the bluegleam. “I’m sorry.”

Aloy was gentle as she took one of his hands. “You’re not at fault. She loved CYAN. Truly. CYAN would have done the same for her if their roles were reversed. It said as much to me after we freed it from HEPHAESTUS. Unfortunately, by purging the Daemon, CYAN had to destroy Thunder’s Drum. Aratak and I had to leave Ourea behind otherwise we would all have fallen.”

Avad’s grip tightened on her hand slightly. The idea of Aloy being so near to death never seemed to get easier for him. “And CYAN…?”

“Doing okay. I visited its other facility some time ago before I came back to Meridian. We talk from time to time, learning from each other.”

“And so you’ve been a werak chieftain all this time?”

Aloy shook her head. “No, I returned that right to Aratak. It wouldn’t be fair to leave the Cut and the werak behind, what with all the work I had left to do to purge HADES. Not to mention my desire to see more of the world before settling anywhere. What kind of leader abandons those sworn to follow them?”

Avad gave an ironic smile. By the Sun, she was _born_ to be a leader, as wayward as she was. If she were born of a nomadic tribe—if one such tribe even existed—she’d be perfectly suited to the task. The fact that she wished to remain in Meridian with him meant everything to him. “So, I must ask: what are these… beings? HADES, CYAN, and HEPHAESTUS?”

This was the moment of truth, Aloy realized. She wasn’t ready to tell him exactly what she was—a recreation of a dead woman from over a thousand years ago—but perhaps she could begin easing him into the world she was a part of. “They’re part of the Old World, referred to as Artificial Intelligences—or AIs. They’re extremely advanced machines that were created for various purposes, and some are more complex than others. CYAN is less sophisticated than the likes of HADES or HEPHAESTUS, though for us that seems hard to believe.

“It’s… a very long explanation, Avad. One we don’t necessarily have time for. What I can tell you right now is that HADES and HEPHAESTUS are branches—or subfunctions—of another, even more advanced AI known as GAIA. She… she made everything. If it weren’t for her, we wouldn’t be here. _Nothing_ would.”

Avad stared at her. He could almost feel everything he’d been raised to believe crumble around him, little by little. “I….” He suddenly rose to his feet, the bluegleam forgotten on the bed, as he began to pace next to her. “If the Old World built this… AI, then what built the Old World?” He had to ask.

All Aloy could offer was a shrug. “That, I don’t know. No one does. Another AI, APOLLO, was purged from GAIA’s functions. It was supposed to teach us the world’s history and culture before our time. But that’s yet another story we don’t have time for.” She watched him worriedly, a hint of fear biting into her.

Avad’s hand raked through his hair. “Why would anyone do that?” he whispered, more to himself than to her. He could feel Aloy’s eyes on his back, but he didn’t have the strength to turn around. Instead, he touched the focus at his ear. Her gift to him. His shoulders slacked. “How did you learn all this?”

Aloy bit her bottom lip. “Another long story,” she offered helplessly. Avad turned finally, his look incredulous, but she shook her head. “I’m sorry! This isn’t the best time or place! It’s… it’s something I have to show you. There’s just too much for me alone to tell.”

The way she looked, like a small girl caught alone in a dark bedroom, Avad’s shoulders slacked. He hadn’t meant to be upset with her. This wasn’t her fault. “Aloy, love,” he crooned, softening his voice, “I’m not blaming you. I apologize. I’m just….”

“Lost?” He nodded. “Yeah, I was too. Still am, actually. HADES is gone, but HEPHAESTUS is still out there. I don’t even know what it was that woke them up in the first place. There might be answers. In the west.”

“The _west?_ ” That put fear in Avad’s heart. One of his ancestors had gone west and was never seen nor heard from again. Like hell if he’d let her go there. Especially alone.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Aloy jumped in, rising to her feet with hands raised. “I honestly don’t know. But I can’t reanimate GAIA without rooting out the threat. I just don’t know how to do that.” It was her turn to rake a hand through her hair. Damn, this wasn’t how she wanted this conversation to do about. The last thing she wanted was to argue with him over this.

Avad rubbed his face with his hands. “Aloy,” he groaned. “No one has ever returned from the west. Even my ancestor Iriv never returned from there, and he brought dozens of men with him. No one is known to have returned. I can’t… I can’t bear it if you…. By the _Sun_.”

Aloy sighed and rested her hands on her hips. “Avad, it’s either me or all of us. At some point you’re gonna have to let me go,” she stated firmly.

Avad groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. “Fuck,” he hissed uncharacteristically. Here she was again, savior of humanity. Sun and shadow, he couldn’t fault her with that. Her love for mankind was one of the countless things he loved about her. Her stubbornness as well, but alas, he was on the opposite end of it this time. Again. “You’re going to be the death of me, Aloy.”

“Avad,” she started to refute.

“I’m not… Aloy, I’d be a damned fool to try and stop you. I can’t. I won’t. I’m just… terrified. For all we know, the world ends just beyond Sunfall.”

Aloy paused, her mouth gaping. “The world… what?”

Avad blinked. “Isn’t the… doesn’t it?”

Aloy couldn’t help it. She snorted. “Avad, my sun. No. No, it doesn’t,” she choked, covering her mouth. Her laughter was barely contained, but Avad’s slackened face wasn’t aiding her any. Shakily she strolled over to her bag on the floor and pulled something precious from it, holding it in her hands. “I found this. Almost four years ago.” In her hand was a tiny little globe.

He stared at it for a long moment before gingerly stretching out his hand to touch it. “Is that… our world?”

Aloy nodded, gently placing it in his hands. “The Old Ones called it Earth. And right there,” she carefully pinpointed the right region with her finger, “is where Meridian should be.”

Avad gazed at the spot with wide eyes, carefully turning the globe in his hands. “The Sun-Priests have debated this for generations,” he whispered. “I was raised to believe that the world was flat.”

Aloy nodded understandingly. “I got to study the world for myself, not based on the words of others,” she explained, “and I saw that shadows curved during eclipses. Are the sun and moon not round? Why shouldn’t the earth be too?”

Of course. As Avad caressed the small globe in his hands, he decided he’d best stop betting against Aloy. She had proven him wrong every time. “This is… wonderful. Simply wonderful,” he gasped, a light smile on his lips. Aloy chuckled and rested her head against his shoulder. One day she would tell him where she found the little object, but for now it was her secret.

“Can you trust me now?”

Slowly, Avad nodded. “Yes,” he agreed, looking down at her. “When do you plan to leave?”

Aloy shrugged. “I haven’t decided. I might investigate further locally first. I don’t want to leave you quite yet,” was her reply.

Avad brushed his nose in her hair, easing the globe back into her hands. “I can live with that,” he teased. Aloy smiled sheepishly into his arm, relieved the arguing was over. She turned away and replaced the globe within her bag, returning her hands to her hips. “So, the Sun-Priests never bothered studying shadows hard enough?”

It was Avad’s turn to laugh. Oh, blessed Sun, he wasn’t going to live that one down now. “It would seem they require improvements upon their eyesight.” He shook his head, realizing he would have to implement better education methods for the Carja. Aloy returned to his side and took his hands, an impish twinkle in her eye.

“So would the Sun-King, it appears,” she jested. Avad groaned and rolled his head back in embarrassment.

“By the Sun, woman,” he hissed, “your withering eye for foolishness never ceases, does it?”

“Nope.” Aloy beamed as she pecked him on the lips. “Get used to it, Sun-King. You're going to have to live with that for a very long time to come.”

 

Erend and Nil left for Sunstone the next day, leaving Aloy and Nakoa alone to protect Avad from potential assassins. Ever since Aloy’s revelation, Avad was dying of curiosity. Her thirst for knowledge had led to her to places none have ever been, and she was teaching him along the way. That night, she allowed him to borrow the little globe again, which he sketched from several different angles. Aloy didn’t know how much of the west was left before it reached ocean, given the catastrophe of extinction all those millennia ago that had destroyed so much.

Nakoa watched the couple fondly, how they would talk quietly together about matters of state and other private topics. Avad always held his moon’s hand with a gentleness she’d rarely seen, very much in the way her father would hold her mother’s hand before his murder. The blonde wanted very much for her friends to be happy, and she would gladly do whatever necessary to make their union happen.

The two Nora would rotate patrol, watching for disturbances while Avad slept. Perhaps they were being paranoid, but it was a risk they couldn’t take. Darhan may have restraint, but his followers may not. Abir would doubtfully be idiotic enough to attempt anything with so many prying eyes around him, but Lord Mahir certainly seemed the type to send an assassin if he himself would not make the effort.

A week passed. The days were getting warmer, the wounded were healing, and a messenger had just arrived from Sunstone. Avad dressed in one of his more formal clothing and left his tent, his two Nora guardians a few steps behind him. The messenger knelt before his king, clothes tattered and worn. He extended his arm, a small scroll in hand. Avad took it and began unrolling it.

Everyone held their breath. Avad’s stoic face began to brighten. And then he smiled. With a booming voice so that the men could hear, the Sun-King announced, “News from our brothers at Sunstone Rock! The Tenakth have been conquered!”

There was a sudden uproar of cheering while the prisoners bowed their heads in defeat. It was over. The war was over. The Carja could go home, and Avad would decide what to do with the Tenakth tribe. Aloy knew he would be merciful. He always was. But they needed certainty that an attack like this would never happen again.

Avad was staring at the scroll, clenching his jaw as he glanced up at the rounded up Tenakth they were holding. He would have to let them go. He can’t hold them all prisoner. There just weren’t enough resources. Instinctively, he glanced over at Aloy, who cocked her head thoughtfully. She knew they would be discussing it tonight with the other officers.

Later that evening, as the men celebrated with ale and meat, the officers sat at the strategy table. Avad was at the head, Nakoa and Aloy standing behind him. “Your Radiance, what is the plan for our prisoners?” Abir inquired, glancing at the Nora women. Aloy didn’t look at him, one arm resting on the back of Avad’s chair.

“We can’t execute their leaders. We’ve already done that,” Avad reminded them. “They’ll scatter to the wind, directionless until it is agreed upon who leads the clans. According to one of Marad’s reports, the faction that marched to Sunstone were merciless as they raided the Utaru. Their crops were seized, their fields burned, and their people enslaved.”

“It’s time for a treaty, Your Radiance,” Uthid decided. Avad nodded.

“Yes, it is, and we must find a way to protect the Utaru until they recover from the raids.”

“There is no question that the Carja traitors must be brought back to Meridian for justice,” Abir reminded everyone. “Your Luminance, I implore you to judge them harshly. They have ignored the Sun’s will and fought against your right as Sun-King.”

_Like you?_ Aloy thought mockingly to herself. The hard set in Avad’s jaw indicated that he was thinking the same thing. “We will worry about that in Meridian. The Tenakth require our full attention at this moment,” he spoke firmly, allowing no room for argument.

Lord Devinav spoke next. “We need to put them to heel,” he growled. “When your father was Sun-King, such beasts endured the wrath of the Sun without mercy.”

“You mean enslavement and slaughter,” Avad hissed, a hand twisting into a fist. “My lords, I tire of reminding you that I am not my father. I am not the Mad Sun-King. No human being deserves to be treated less than animals. The Tenakth will not be our slaves nor will I commit tribal genocide. If anyone persists in this discussion, I will strip you of your rights to this council and a tenure of banishment from the Sun-Court. _Do I make myself perfectly clear?_ ”

The tent fell deathly silent. Aloy was annoyed at Mahir’s cohort. When would these men stop comparing Avad to Jiran? The Mad Sun-King had been dead for six years now. His body was a rotting corpse in a tomb now, Avad alive and breathing. This was a new age for Meridian. “The Tenakth need to give up the people they’ve stolen away from their families,” she spoke up, utilizing her knowledge on how the tribe functioned. “Many of them are dead now, forced to fight for a tribe they don’t belong to, but those who still live need to be brought back home.”

Nakoa nodded from the back. “Stolen children were found in their camp, tied together,” she informed them, having been part of the group that went to claim what the Tenakth left behind. Along with the prisoners, the Carja had many enslaved persons to free and take care of “Many Utaru and Carja, along with some Oseram as well. Some are just a year old. They’re weak, sick, and isolated. We should bring them to Meridian, inform the other tribes, and get them home.”

“Thank you, Nakoa,” Avad muttered gratefully. He redirected his gaze. “We can begin drafting different options for the treaty, but we must aid the innocent people that have been taken. As for the Shadow Carja, they will be imprisoned in Meridian underneath the Sun-Ring to await the Sun’s judgement. Think on our options and we shall reconvene tomorrow.”

Avad rose to his feet, signaling the meeting as finished. The other men followed suit, rising from their seats and filing out of the tent. Avad rested his hands on the table, bowing his head. Once ensuring they were free from prying eyes, Aloy rested her hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” she asked him.

“No, I’m not,” Avad admitted. “How do we keep a tribe like the Tenakth under control? The Utaru are too weak to defend themselves against such warlords, and I can’t spare men to patrol their borders. I’m at a loss.”

Aloy didn’t know the answer. “We could always ask Ovid if there are any surviving clan leaders or warlords. If so, we can negotiate with them,” she offered.

Avad was silent as he pondered this. “Perhaps,” he agreed lightly. “I’ll send a messenger in the morning. Hopefully he can bring us a swift answer.”

“He could always ride on one of the barges to Meridian. It would cut travel time by nearly half,” Nakoa suggested, leaning against the large table.

It was certainly a lucrative plan, and Avad was grateful to have friends like Aloy and Nakoa to guide him. People who didn’t have ulterior motives behind their suggestions. They were women who simply wished to help make the world a better place regardless of tribe. With newfound strength in his core, the Sun-King gave a firm nod. “Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was high time for a Story Time With Aloy, wouldn't you agree? lol I don't think I did terribly well with it but whatever. We all know what went down in TFW so it's not like I needed to put in every tiny detail.  
> Ngl I hated writing the argument, but I'm sure we all knew it'd happen sooner or later. On the plus side, we got some humor and general cuteness afterward. I blame two of my friends for keeping me up last night joking about Avad being a flat earther and I couldn't resist throwing it in. It was just too hilarious. hahaha  
> Gosh, everyone just needs a nap after all this. I'm glad this war is over so that Aloy and Avad can enjoy some time together before major drama hits.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update on a Saturday? Yes indeed!  
> My city is one of the affected areas from Hurricane Michael, and my home is currently damaged from the storm. It's currently uninhabitable. Tomorrow my family and I have to switch hotels because our current one isn't letting people extend their reservations, which means tomorrow I won't have time to update. So I'm doing it now. I doubt I'll hear any complaints though. ;)  
> So this chapter took some thinking, but I was finally able to conceive the peace I wanted.  
> Also, we FINALLY have some smut again (again, labelled accordingly for those who don't wish to read that bit). I can't tell you how long I've been anticipating this one. lol  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Praise the Sun, there were indeed Tenakth clan leaders left alive at Sunstone Rock. They would be covertly taken to Unflinching Watch where Avad and his generals would speak with them over the matters of surrender. Furthermore, it would allow the Tenakth some small scale of leadership, which would be paramount to keeping the tribe from exploding like a bomb doused in blaze.

They arrived within a week. Avad dressed in his armor, the plates glinting in the sunlight while his crown rested on his brow. Aloy had caught herself licking her lips more than once. It had been two months since they had last made love, and she missed it terribly. She missed the feeling of _him_. The only consolation that she had was the fact that she had taken to sleeping beside him again.

The camp was silent as the Tenakth warlords were led forward, hands locked behind their backs with thick rope. One spat on the ground the moment he’d set eyes on the Sun-King. Aloy rolled her eyes, but Avad’s calm was eternal. Instead he stepped forward, two of his own kestrels flanking him with Aloy and Nakoa right behind. The tension was as thick as a stew in winter.

“Brave Tenakth,” Avad greeted amiably. No answer. No matter. “Both factions of your tribe have surrendered, and I wish for the transition toward peace be as painless for all of us as possible. I have no desire to further kill any more of your people—however I shall deal with the Carja in shadow in whatever way I see fit. Remember: I will not tolerate further injustices against my people and my allies.”

One of the warlords laughed, his otherwise dark hair streaked with silver. “Should I be frightened of a little boy in his shiny armor?” he hissed carelessly. “You love your peace, child, but you are weak. You hide in your palace, and you fuck your women, but do you know what it means to taste your enemy’s blood in your mouth? Had we claimed your city, you would have been the first to die.”

A kestrel backhanded the Tenakth across his cheek, nearly knocking him over. Avad grabbed the kestrel on his shoulder and pulled him back forcefully. “We do not harm indefensible men here,” the Sun-King uttered sternly.

“Yes, Your Radiance,” the kestrel murmured before stepping behind the younger man obediently. During the discourse, the Tenakth warlord spat blood out of his mouth.

Avad stepped forward again, but this time the kestrels remained as their king stooped down to his knees in front of the Tenakth. Aloy’s hand wrung out instinctively, already half ready to free her bow to protect him should the Tenakth attempt to attack. Instead the two men were looking at each other with such an intensity that anyone would be ready for a showdown.

Instead, Avad cocked his head as he studied the warlord. “We are different men, no one will doubt that. But there should be one thing we both share: a desire to take care of our people. For them to survive and prosper. I am not my father, warlord. If I was, I would permit my men to kill your entire tribe right now, and then we most certainly would no longer have to worry about the Tenakth.”

The other man’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want, boy?” he snapped.

“To talk,” Avad stated simply, rising back to his feet. He looked at the guards and beckoned them. “Bring them inside, please.”

The guards did as they were told, grabbing the various men and women by their arms and dragging them inside the king’s tent. Avad glanced briefly at Aloy as they walked ahead of the clan leaders. All the furniture had been pushed to the side save for Avad’s chair, where he seated himself as the clan leaders were again pushed to their knees on the ground.

The Carja generals flanked Avad while Aloy and Nakoa positioned themselves at the entrance. It seemed like no one dared to even breathe. Abir handed a leaf of paper to Avad, who accepted the sheet and briefly glanced over the various options his officers had laid before him. Stowed away in his mind were his own ideas as well as that of Aloy’s and Nakoa’s, basing theirs on their experiences among the Tenakth tribe.

“Now, it is my understanding that your tribe values strength above all else. Violent strength. Furthermore, you are a tribe of hunters. Any other resources are gathered through raiding. This includes stealing children from their families and enslaving them or raising them as your own. While I respect any given tribe’s right to sovereignty, I cannot allow this to continue. Not only for the sake of the Carja but for the sake of all other tribes,” Avad spoke, resting the paper in his lap.

“And how do you intend to do to accomplish that, boy?” a Tenakth woman snarled, her hair the same shade as Nakoa’s.

Avad opened his palm in a slight gesture. “This is precisely why I had you brought here,” he explained. “I will not commit genocide. This is a fact. Help me figure out what will work for both of us. Of course, my men have ideas of their own, but would it not be fair to hear from you all as well? You are all that’s left of the Tenakth leaders. Not until new ones emerge from your ranks.”

The Tenakth slowly looked at each other. They were not even a dozen. One turned to look over his shoulder, gazing at the two Nora women he had recognized when they first approached. “You are Ayla and Lilia,” he whispered hoarsely. Avad’s attention drew to the women along with everyone else who heard him. Whispers erupted from the warlords who recognized them as well.

“Aloy, Nakoa, would you be kind enough to join me?” Avad invited. The pair circled around the prisoners and flanked him.

“Traitorous bitch!” the Tenakth woman shrieked, scrambling up to her feet. Before the Carja could react, Aloy already had her spear in hand and pushed the other woman back with it.

“I betrayed no one,” the redhead snapped. “I only aided those that I am loyal to.” Nakoa stood tall as a towering tree behind her, acting as a barrier between the Tenakth and Avad.

“The names are Aloy and Nakoa. Pleasure to meet you,” the blonde retorted in suit, a hand on her hip. “Now shut up and be nice. Avad’s trying to help you whether you like it or not.”

The Tenakth were silent, so Aloy and Nakoa returned to their positions beside Avad. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. “Now then,” he muttered, catching eyes with each of the Tenakth who sat before him, “what can we do to make this work?”

It would seem they would be pulling teeth on this endeavor. Avad would see if he could find the soft underbelly of the Tenakth. “Where are your children?” he asked them, feigning casualty. “We found many at your camp, but none were Tenakth. You take children from other tribes along with you, but not your own?”

One of the women glanced down at the dirt beneath her. She heaved a deep sigh. “We left them behind with those too old to fight,” she admitted quietly.

“Unguarded?”

“Yes.”

Avad leaned back. “Why leave them undefended? Why leave vulnerable children with those who cannot protect them? Don’t you care about your tribe’s future?” he asked incredulously.

“Of course we do!” another man snapped. “We take the children to make ourselves stronger, we—”

“You’re still not making sense. Carja, Oseram, and Utaru blood is not Tenakth blood. And again, you leave defenseless children tied up when you come to fight us—or at the very least, your brothers and sisters here did—so what is the point of making yourselves stronger when you leave your future vulnerable? Do the Tenakth not love their children?”

“Love is weakness.” The sharpness in the man’s tone made Avad feel cold. It sounded too much like the words were coming from his father, not a stranger of another tribe.

“No,” Avad refuted in a soft whisper. “I have only ever found strength through the bonds of love. Can you honestly tell me that not once in your life, you never looked at a woman and decided that you would die for her? That you would _kill_ for her?”

One of the other men glanced over to a woman that was kneeling behind him. Avad caught the look. Yes, of course someone in here would understand that feeling. “We bed our women and move on. The children are of no consequence,” the warlord was continuing, oblivious to the shared glance next to him.

Avad laughed and looked at the women. “None of you love your children? Could you honestly tell me you would do nothing to the man who murdered the child you gave birth to?” he inquired. The silence was deafening.

“I wouldn’t even drink his blood after I cut off his head,” one of the women hissed under her breath. “The man who kills my baby would not deserve to have his stories live on.”

Finally, they were getting somewhere. “Then you understand love,” Avad stated, glancing over at the Tenakth man who had gazed at the woman behind him. “Does she know?” the king asked him. The warlord blinked. “Don’t you think she should know?” The other Tenakth were looking at the singled-out clan leader as well as all the Carja generals. What was Avad getting at?

After what felt like an eternity, the man turned back over to the woman. “Ella,” he muttered. She opened her mouth in shock as understanding dawned on her. “It would appear I’m about to break tradition.” And then he kissed her.

The other Tenakth were at a loss, some angry while others held numb tongues. Aloy smirked to herself. Who would’ve thought?

When the couple pulled away, the woman—Ella—was smiling. “Gabek,” she crooned happily. Satisfied, Avad leaned forward again, watching the pair with heightened interest.

“Love,” he murmured. “It’s in all of us, even if we don’t realize it. Even if our tribe teaches us that it’s wrong or weak. We are all inclined to love our children and those with whom we wish to spend the rest of our lives with. Our mates.” Aloy smiled knowingly. “I understand your value for strength, but must you abandon those who raised you? Are children not weak until we teach them otherwise? Your people take children to make yourselves stronger. How can you do that if they cannot yet give you the strength you require?”

Avad glanced at the mother in front of him. He knew she was one, because he could see the shame she had been trying to hide in leaving behind her child. “Please. There must be a better way than destroying the lives of others. You are not gods. The destinies of others are not yours to play with. Any human being is free to carve out a future for themselves. By taking that right away, you become no better than monsters.”

The Sun-King rose to his feet, the paper held in his hands. “You are hunters—among other things—and the Utaru are farmers. How easily the two tribes could trade and share in the wealth of the earth we live on,” he continued. “The world is already a violent place. Why must we make it any worse? Have not enough people died? Aloy and Nakoa tell me that when you train, whoever loses the battle is often killed. They’ve had to do it themselves in order to survive among you.

“I find this a weakness. Failure is not weakness, the incapability to learn from past mistakes is. How much stronger the Tenakth would be if more of your people were allowed to live and thrive. Allowing them to utilize their true strengths would make you stronger. By allowing them to utilize their own strengths instead of forcing them into a role they very much might despise, it would make you stronger.” Avad sighed, pausing.

He very much doubted these ideals would hold among the Tenakth for long, but perhaps it could latch on just long enough to allow for a more lasting, albeit unsteady, peace. And maybe, just maybe, it might plant a seed among the warriors that this does not have to be the only life they know. Finally, he finished, “For the sake of the Tenakth, help me find a peace between us that will allow both your tribe and mine to thrive.”

It was uneasy, but the Tenakth warlords chose to bend. They very well knew that if Avad wished to send his men to claim every last Tenakth child while they were in their weakened state, he would. And as much as the Tenakth despised weakness, this was a fate they could not allow. And so they complied.

After much debating that extended into the night, the two sets of leaders came to an agreement. The Tenakth would make an attempt at reform, so the Tenakth children would not be taken away or they themselves killed. Trade would grudgingly be tested. And lastly, parents would be allowed to love their children. Bed mates would be allowed to love each other. Avad felt this was the most important piece to the puzzle.

Each of the warlords signed off their name in their own way, which was a single drop of their blood. Their stories eternally bound to a promise. Avad signed his name next, followed by his generals, and then the clan leaders were cut free. In Meridian, the factions at Sunstone and the factions at the Watch would meet together, and the Carja army would escort the Tenakth back home. The stolen children and slaves would be returned to their people, and Meridian would once again be safe.

Aloy had never felt more proud of Avad than in that moment. She had truly believed that peace between the Carja and Tenakth would never work, as unsteady as it had been. The Tenakth had agreed to try, sealing the agreement with their own blood. The Nora woman was hopeful, especially when she watched Ella and Gabek wrap their arms around each other as they walked away from Avad’s tent. Everyone had left, save for herself and Avad.

It was like a weight had been lifted from Aloy’s shoulders. The war was finally over. Avad had accomplished peace with the most bloodthirsty tribe in the known world. When she looked over at Avad, he looked… free. His body was relaxed, and when he removed the crown from his head, he was no longer a king this night. “Avad,” she whispered, approaching him. “I’m so proud of you.” Aloy cupped his cheeks, her eyes shining brightly as she stood on her toes and kissed him.

Avad shuddered as he rested his hands on her hips. “My love,” he breathed back, greedily tasting her. He hadn’t felt this accomplished since the day he’d freed Meridian from his father’s tyranny. Tonight, he was going to enjoy the spoils of war.

His hands grasped at her armor and easily pulled the metal plating from her body, her weapons dropped to the floor without a second thought. Aloy’s movements mirrored his, anxiously craving the feel of his skin again. This time, she would not allow interruption.

**\- - -**

“Come here,” Aloy groaned, pulling him tight against her body. Avad moaned against her mouth, pulling at fabric next. Jewelry was unceremoniously tossed, boots thrown, and cloth expelled from their frames.

Aloy had no patience. She grabbed Avad by the shoulders and forcefully pushed him on the bed. Avad fell easily, the cot squeaking loudly under him just as Aloy clamored on top of his thighs. He twisted so that his head was on the pillow, drinking in the sight of Aloy’s glorious body. Sun and Moon, she was magnificent. Her creamy skin, her pink nipples, and the red curls that hid her paradise called to him like a song.

Aloy didn’t bother to hide her ogling, leaning down to press kisses on Avad’s dark skin. His muscles were hard, but she was happy to see that his cock was harder. “I need you,” she growled, lifting her head to nip at his lips. Avad’s hands traveled from her hips and curved over her voluptuous rear, squeezed the pliant flesh. Aloy ground herself against his member, a grunt forced out of his mouth.

“We have to be quiet,” Avad reminded her, dragging his tongue up the length of her throat.

“I don’t care if anyone hears us or not,” Aloy retorted, dragging her nails down his chest. Avad hissed at the sharp sensation. He couldn’t think straight anymore. Fuck it, he didn’t care if they were heard either.

Aloy’s impatience only increased as she rocked her hips against him. Perhaps it was the absence of him returned, but she was already soaking. She needed him, and she was going to have him. With a firm grip, Aloy grasped Avad’s cock and rose up, placing the tip of his manhood precisely where she wanted him and sank down. Avad groaned throatily, his feet resting on the bed in an attempt for some leverage.

Her warmth gripped him tightly, squeezing him in the delicious way that quenched his thirst. “Fuck,” Aloy whined, throwing her head back. She could’ve sworn he was bigger than she remembered. It was all hazy now. All she could think to do was rise and fall on him, dragging out the movement slowly to make it more agonizing for the both of them. She wanted this to last.

“By the Sun,” Avad moaned. He was so deep, filling her to the hilt. He could barely tell where he ended and she began, but Sun and shadow did he enjoy watching. His hips bucked, causing Aloy to yelp. She slammed a hand over her mouth. She loved fucking him like this. She had complete control, and Avad bent to her will so easily. His hands would drift hungrily, smoothing over her curves and palming her perky breasts, worshiping her like the Moon itself.

Avad pressed his thumb against the sweet nub of her sex, grinning when he felt her shudder on top of him. Aloy’s eyes were closed but her mouth was open, a strangled cry resonating deeply in her throat. Her hands pressed against his stomach to steady herself as their hips moved in sync with each other. Their skin was slick with sweat. Aloy felt almost as if she could cry from joy. This man possessed her heart and body just as she knew his belonged to her.

“Avad,” she whimpered, bending down to claim his lips. He whispered her name against her mouth, his free hand tangling with her braids. Their eyes opened and locked onto each other. There was fire burning inside them, consuming them. Aloy continued to rut against him as Avad pleasured her, their wet kisses the only thing muffling their cries.

“Come for me,” Avad demanded, brushing her bottom lip with his tongue. “I won’t until you do.”

Aloy whined and ground her hips harder against his hand, dipping her hands into the mattress of the bed beside his shoulders. She was close, so close. Just a little more….

Avad’s kiss muffled her scream, her walls clamping down hard on him. His hands gripped onto her tightly, holding her into place as he thrust deeply inside her. With a few more bucks of his hips, he easily spilled his seed within her slick warmth. He panted heavily, his muscles practically collapsing as he finished. Aloy’s breath was heavy, feeling him fill her.

**\- - -**

Breathlessly they pressed their foreheads together, at a completely loss of words. Avad caressed her cheek, brushing their noses together in affection. They laughed softly together, feeling the immense relief that their physical bond gave them. Aloy leaned down and rested her head against his chest, not bothering to remove him from herself as she laid there. Avad’s arms curled around her, and he pressed a tender kiss on her head.

“I love you, Aloy,” he crooned, stroking her back. Aloy’s fingers caressed his collarbone.

“I love you too, Avad.”

 

Nakoa had been kind enough not to disturb them all night, having sensed what very well might transpire following Avad’s martial success. Aloy would no doubt have wanted to congratulate her man and then enjoy the carnal pleasures that came with their love for each other.

Whether or not they’d been overheard last night was anyone’s guess, as no one mentioned a word to either Aloy or Avad. The pair had woken up next to each other, completely uncovered by a single scrap of cloth. As badly as they wanted a repeat, they remained sensible and dressed. Aloy prepared her tea and Avad looked over some paperwork left over from Marad. Salid had wandered in then, clearly oblivious to what his king had been up to.

Aloy bathed in the Daybrink, away from male eyes, and reimagined her union with Avad. She grew curious of her body and how Avad was able to play it like a musical instrument. How easily he’d made her cave. She wanted to learn more about it herself. Furthermore, she was curious to know what else she could do to please him. A plan emerged, and she knew she would learn the secrets of Avad’s pleasures once they returned to Meridian.

The camp began to be torn down, wagons loaded, and barges drifting toward Meridian with the news. The citizens of the Carja Sundom would be overjoyed that the war is over and that their king was safe, everyone deeming it unnecessary to mention that he’d ever been injured. Aloy knew none loved him like she did, though.

The march was tiring for everyone, even the Tenakth. Aloy insisted that Avad ride on her strider. He should look like the Sun-King that he was when they entered the city. The Liberator would rise taller than everyone else on the machine, and all would see him instantly. Avad was impressed with her growing political mind. She knew the game and played it well, acknowledging that all credit would be given straight to Avad whether anyone wanted it to or not.

Many Tenakth had never seen Meridian, and as they drew closer to the city, they were astounded. The walls towered over them like the oldest trees, and the Spire glinted brightly in the sunlight as if it was the city’s guardian. The Vanguard and Hunter’s Lodge hunters had watched from the walls without faltering, and when they saw the parading armies approach from the south and west, the gates were opened.

As they drew closer, the cheering grew louder. Aloy looked up at her sun, who was beaming brightly. She could see it was his true smile, holding pure joy upon seeing his beloved people safe from harm. When the armies marched down the streets, ribbons and flowers were thrown in their way in celebratory measure. Some people booed at the Tenakth, who walked as free men, but those were drowned out by the chanting.

The armies met in front of the Temple of the Sun, where Avad jumped down from the strider and strongly embraced Ovid in his arms. The old friends laughed joyously. “My friend,” Avad greeted warmly. “What a day this is.”

Ovid chuckled and nodded as they embraced again. “Peace with the Tenakth. I don’t think there is a Carja alive who ever thought they’d see the day.”

Marad stepped forward, and as Avad turned, his smile burned impossibly brighter. The men embraced, Marad whispering lightly in his ear. Avad pulled back and looked behind his adviser, his eyes glistening when he saw Nasadi and Itamen. “My family!” he cried, and embraced them too. He would’ve wept openly had they been in private.

The army continued on south, led on by most of the officers, to escort the Tenakth warriors back home. Aloy could see Erend and Nil pulling away from the rest of the men, their duty done. She smiled at them and waved before glancing over at Nakoa. They embraced tightly, relief washing over them. After months of strenuous labor and agony, they could finally rest. They were home.

 

Avad and those closest to him shared dinner that night, feasting on food they’d been craving for weeks. Aloy could see that Marad, Nasadi, Itamen, Talanah, Vanasha, Uthid, Erend, Nakoa, Ovid and even Nil had been invited. They’d shared laughs and a few drinks—save for Itamen of course. Avad became less subtle about his affection for Aloy, drawing circles inside the palm of her hand when he thought no one was looking.

Ovid noticed, even in his slightly drunken stupor. He squinted at the action, noting how Aloy’s and Avad’s heads bowed close together. How’d he not seen this before? He wondered why Avad, his dearest friend, hadn’t told him. The general banished any resentment. Their relationship would be seen as taboo by many, especially the Sun-Court. Avad may only be this open about it now because he was completely surrounded by those he knew he could trust.

Aloy cared less too. She’d leaned her head on his arm more than once, exhaustion from the war finally sinking in. Those left unaware noticed now. Talanah had surmised that Aloy had been courting someone, however she never would’ve guessed the Sun-King as the object of the Nora huntress' affections. Nil was relatively indifferent, having never cared for the Sun-King’s divinity—or lack thereof. Nasadi was shocked herself, seeing the bond go against everything she’d been taught, but it did not diminish the overwhelming joy upon seeing her stepson so happy.

Itamen was prompt to lean against his brother, watching Aloy with wide eyes. He knew his brother liked her. He just knew it. Aloy was so pretty and so nice, playing games with him whenever the little prince wanted. He’d spied on Avad with the Nora many times in the library. He saw them kiss, too. He didn’t know why a boy and girl kissed, but he knew it meant they liked each other.

Aloy was too tired to bother pretending to leave Avad’s dining room in his chambers, vaguely hoping the palace guards didn’t notice her absence as the others left. Instead she dressed down to her under clothing and curled under the covers of the big bed, Avad following suit not long after. They kissed softly and whispered good night to each other, happy to be tucked away in their own little world again. They would get to work tomorrow, but for now, home was in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was to everyone's liking!  
> I'm SO GLAD everyone's home again. They all need a nap but unfortunately they're not getting one. :P  
> Here's a final reminder that you have ONE WEEK LEFT to sign up for the HZD Secret Santa (sign ups close on October 20) so please SIGN UP: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HZD_Secret_Santa_2018/signups/new  
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment. Enjoy your week! ^.^


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, all!  
> I got my Secret Santa assignment last night, and I'm really excited to get started on that. For those who signed up, I hope you all are happy with your assignments too. ^.^  
> Okay, this is the last time I'm giving a warning for smut scenes in the notes. By this point the symbol I use should be recognizable. lol  
> Everyone's getting a bit of down time and Aloy and Avad will get to do some bonding, so I'm thrilled about that. :D  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Read on!

Meridian celebrated for a week. Every night was filled with music and dance and food and drink. The partying increased tenfold when the army returned from Tenakth lands after escorting the warring tribe home. Avad and Nasadi hosted feasts at the Sun-Palace, which the nobles were more than happy to attend and take credit.

Aloy dressed in her silk blazon, all too pleased whenever she caught Avad’s eyes incapable of pulling away from her. Their lovemaking was fiery and passionate, fueled by time lost from war and their insatiable craving for each other. They resumed their practice of secrecy, however they had already gotten to work planning Aloy’s immersion into the Sun-Court.

Aloy and Nakoa were allotted positions as military advisers following their exemplary work in service of the Sundom. Even General Abir had to admit that they more than earned it. The two women had gone out of their way to serve a tribe that wasn’t even theirs.

Avad was currently tracing his fingertips over the curve of Aloy’s shoulder, brushing back a strand of her hair. She smoothed her hand over his chest, and they shared faint kisses. The sun was just peaking through the window. There was still time before breakfast would be delivered to them—or at the very least, him, as Salid still knew nothing—and so Avad decided to treat his moon to a relaxing bath.

“Come with me, sweetheart,” he murmured, brushing his nose against the shell of her ear. Aloy accepted his hand when he offered, and Avad pulled her out of bed. They wrapped themselves in the abandoned bed sheet before the Sun-King led the huntress to the private bathhouse attached to his bedchamber.

It was exactly how he had left it, save for the fresh towels that had been laid out the day prior. There were always several, despite Avad’s consistent habit of bathing alone, but this time was different. The water was heated by intricate piping, so with a flick of a small level the water temperature began to rise. Avad and Aloy dropped the bed sheet and conjoined hands again, using the steps that led into the pool.

Aloy sighed contently as the warm water loosened her muscles, and Avad watched in pleasure as she sank to her neck in the clear liquid. He mimicked the motion, ducking his head underwater and rising. His large hands stroked back his black hair before brushing through Aloy’s strands to dampen them as well.

They shared more kisses, stroking damp bare skin with lazy fingers. Avad craved her again, fighting to hold back that desire as they bathed each other with the scented soap that awaited them. Avad had always enjoyed the smell of jasmine, but it was even sweeter when mingled with Aloy’s natural aroma. His nose would often press against the crook of her neck as his hands caressed her strong stomach.

**\---**

Aloy rolled her head back, gasping lightly as Avad’s fingers pressed against her sex. Her arm reached back, grasping his hip to anchor herself. His skin was taught with muscle. Strong. His scar was healing, and while she was more than happy to dig her nails into his skin, she was careful not to hurt his wound.

“Come here,” Aloy hissed, yanking his head down and claiming his mouth. Avad groaned and feasted on her divine lips, stroking her heat more urgently. His other hand roamed across her breasts and torso, relishing in the feel of her skin. He was growing hard, instinct taking over and urging him to claim what was his.

Avad twisted her around and hoisted her up, where Aloy locked her legs around his waist. She ground against him, hungry for friction as she tugged his bottom lip with her teeth. His fingers dug into her rear, their hips rutting together in desperation. “Hold on, love,” Avad commanded. He carried her out of the pool, ignorant of the fact that their towels were left abandoned on a nearby stool.

Aloy felt her back pressed against a smooth pillar, but her focus was entirely on clinging to Avad’s shoulders for dear life. His hips bucked, causing her to moan softly. Her fingers dug in his hair, her head rolling back as his lips pressed against her nipple. “ _Oh_ ,” she squeaked, feeling his teeth tug lightly.

Neither of them could wait any longer. They were desperate for each other. Avad grasped his hard member and pushed deep inside her, causing Aloy to roll back her head and moan. The Sun-King thrust in smooth strokes, his tongue brushing over her skin to capture droplets of water. Aloy’s fingers brushed back his hair, strangled cries caught in her throat.

Their gasps of pleasure mingled with hot breath, mouths crashing together in ravenous kisses. Aloy’s heels dug into Avad’s lower back. He grunted with his thrusts. They never tired of each other. It was as if their bodies were formed specifically with the other in mind. “Avad,” the huntress cried, pressing her forehead against his.

A knock on the bathhouse door forced them to stall, Aloy’s hand pressing against her mouth in panic. “What is it?” Avad called, doing his best to remain still.

“Your Radiance,” Salid’s distinct voice called out, “your breakfast has arrived. Shall I bring it in?”

“N-no,” Avad refuted quickly, catching Aloy’s wide eyes. “W-I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Very good, my king.”

Avad waited for several more seconds to make sure Salid was gone before his hips slowly began resumed their motion, but Aloy kept her mouth covered. Avad chuckled against her neck. “ _Now_ we have to be quiet, hmm?” he crooned throatily. Aloy laughed softly, pressing her fingertips into his shoulder. Avad claimed her mouth, picking up the pace. It wouldn’t be much longer before Salid came knocking again, or worse, before he entered the bathhouse only to find the Sun-King and the Nora huntress fucking against the pillar.

Their pleasure mingled simultaneously, and Avad could feel his release approach. He ground their hips together, and when he cried out, his face pressed against her neck. Aloy moaned softly, feeling his body slack against her. He shuddered as her fingers stroked his hair. A minute passed when he at last lifted his head, and they laughed together. They shared a kiss before Avad finally let Aloy return to her feet.

**\---**

Avad dried down quickly and wrapped it around his waist while Aloy dried herself, contently watching him walk to his bedchamber to shoo Salid away. She wrapped the towel around herself and clutched it to her, waiting patiently until Avad reemerged through the door and beckoned her. She quickly scuffled across the bathhouse and closed the door behind her before conjoining her hand with his.

Aloy felt silly, much like how she would feel when she sneaked away from Rost as a child to spy on Nora villagers. This was different, of course. She was the Sun-King’s lover—albeit, not in any official capacity—and only their closest friends and family knew. The sneaking around was, while annoying, incredibly humorous.

“I suppose I need to be more mindful about when I decide I want to make love to you,” Avad remarked with a cheeky grin, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

Aloy snorted. “Who’s to say it wasn’t me who made that decision?” she teased back.

“We’re both guilty.”

Aloy rolled her eyes, rising to her toes and planting a kiss on his mouth. “You’re mine,” she uttered firmly. “No Carja law is going to take you away from me.”

Avad cupped her cheeks, admiring the fire in her eyes. “I love you, Aloy,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” she replied back, leaning into him. “Now, are we going to let this perfectly good food get cold?”

Avad burst into laughter and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. “It is always good to see that you have a healthy appetite.” He led her to the dining table, and as was their custom, Aloy would curl up in his lap as they ate. The food was divine as always, fresh meat joined with nuts, honey, and dried fruit.

The hard part was always when Aloy had to leave. Their tunnel had remained undisturbed. Avad would kiss her, and they would share words of love before she departed. Salid would always find a forlorn look on his king’s face when he reentered to help Avad dress for the day.

When Avad donned his robes and the sun disk, he left his chambers to address the needs of his people. The war had put a strain on many, and it pained him when parents of stolen children couldn’t find their loved ones. Several of the stolen children had no parents left to return to, and so many Carja families had been more than happy to welcome them into their homes.

Aloy was hard at work throughout the Sundom, recruiting hunters to help feed families who no longer had a provider. She may be an official military adviser, but that never stopped her from venturing beyond the walls of Meridian to help those in need. Nakoa would venture out further still in search of families that needed food or shards, and she had even managed to drag Nil along for the ride.

Prince Darhan’s men would watch them at various outposts, reporting all that they had seen. It would be hard to claw citizens free from the savages’ clutches, it would appear. Their good deeds were always welcomed by the destitute.

Machines had to be hunted in bulk to provide shards for those who had lost loved ones in the war. Many good men had died in the field. Aloy formed a habit of bringing orphans back to Meridian with her. Together with Avad, it was agreed that the mostly empty harem would be used to house the children until homes could be found for them. They were watched carefully, of course, but the concubines left behind by Jiran were more than happy to care for them in the meanwhile.

The following evening, when Aloy returned to her shared room with Avad, she found him bent over paperwork once more. Quietly she approached him from behind, and with tender fingers began to massage the back of his neck. She knew he often felt pain there, borne from stress and long hours poring over the huge piles. Avad always felt better when she found him. Her hands were like magic.

“How’s it going?” Aloy whispered, peering over his shoulder to peak at what he was working on.

“Slowly.” Avad sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. He smiled lightly when he felt Aloy’s lips on his cheek.

“Let me take a look,” his huntress demanded, producing a hand. The Sun-King complied and offered her the leaf that he was studying.

He had been glaring at what appeared to be a plan to raise taxes on the common people to cover leftover expenses. It didn’t take Aloy long to start glaring at it too. “Okay, whose brilliant idea was this?” she grumbled.

“A noble, of course.”

Aloy scoffed. “If I start guessing, what are the odds of getting it right?”

“You’ll more than likely guess correctly within the first three tries.”

“Of course….” Aloy leaned against Avad’s desk as he watched her intently, curious to see what her mind would make out of this. “When was the last time the _nobles_ have been taxed?” she wondered.

Avad grimaced. “As far as I am aware, never,” he informed her. Aloy blanched. “It was a privilege they have always enjoyed as indirect descendants of Araman. I have tried implementing a tax on them several times before but they’re quick to shoot it down.”

The huntress rubbed her eyes, trying to rein in her frustration. “But isn’t the word of the Sun-King law?” she wondered.

The Carja king nodded. “It is, however I don’t like using that level of power,” he replied.

“I hate to be frank about this, but I think you’ll have to. The poor can’t afford this kind of tax, especially when so many of them have lost fathers and sons. Many have lost half their income, or even their whole income.” Aloy crossed her arms over her chest. “You have to be assertive sometimes, Avad. Besides, this tax isn’t a permanent one. Based on the finances listed, it’ll only be for a few months. That’s nothing for rich nobles to cry over. Some may not even mind lending a hand.”

Avad had to admit, Aloy had a talent for always being right. She was the voice of reason when others around him cried for the alternative. Gently, he took his lover’s hand and kissed it before pressing his forehead against it. “I’ll do as you suggest. Thank you, my moon,” he murmured.

Aloy lifted her free hand and stroked her fingers through his hair. “You need more people on your side. I know you want to make everyone happy, but that’s impossible. Do what you think is right. Those who love you will follow.” She bent down and kissed his head before caressing his jaw.

Sun and shadow, she spoke like a queen and dammit, he had every intention of making her one. He loved this woman. Her intelligence, her kindness, and her free spirit were among the many things he adored about her. He thanked the Sun every day for bringing her into his life. It was something he did not deserve, but he would do everything in his power to make it that he did.

They worked together until neither could keep their eyes open, slowly undressing each other and then slipping under the fresh sheets of the bed. Aloy curled into Avad’s chest, and he rested his chin on top of her head. Warm and content, they fell asleep.

 

Aloy chose to sit in on today’s financial meeting. With her position as a military adviser, no one could say she wasn’t allowed to be there, and she knew Avad may need her support during council. The nobles would most certainly not be happy about the Sun-King’s plan to implement taxes on them instead of penniless peasants, as they were accustomed to.

She entered first before her lover did, sitting between Vanasha and Marad while across from Erend. The four chatted away happily, only falling silent when Avad’s titles were announced. He had actually abandoned the sun disk that usually lay behind his head, however he kept the robe. Aloy noted that he looked far more comfortable without it.

Everyone rose and bowed to their king, Aloy merely bobbing her head respectfully. Avad nodded toward her in return. His heart pounded in his chest, but he knew his friends would support him. He knew he already had Aloy on his side. “Ladies, gentlemen,” he greeted, sitting down smoothly. He rested the documents that would be discussed out on the table.

The council members sat down quietly, waiting for the king to speak. Avad cleared his throat and picked up the first leaf of paper. “As most of you recall, I was presented with a potential taxation plan,” he started, doing his best not to look at Aloy or Lord Devinav, who had presented the very idea to him. “I have spoken about it with those closest to me, and after much debate, I have decided that I’m going to refine it.”

“Refine it how, Your Luminance?” Devinav demanded, barely containing his aggravation. He had thought it was a good idea all on its own.

Avad’s hand twitched. “What purpose does taxing the poor serve? Countless have lost their only source of income from the war. Fathers and sons, gone. I’m their king; I’m supposed to helping them. I will not enforce a tax that they cannot pay.”

“Then who the hell are we supposed to tax? The nobility? The priesthood?” Mahir inquired with a mocking laugh.

“Nobles and Sun-Priests are not above the law.”

The nobles were on their feet, shouting over each other. Aloy couldn’t discern one voice from the other, and the longer they shouted, the angrier Avad visibly became. His fingertips drummed against the table, and his glare was deadly. Aloy was half ready to throw one of her bombs, but she didn’t want to cause a collapse in the structure of the Sun-Palace, so instead she grabbed one of her newer weapons derived from Dervahl’s sonic device. She slid it across the floor toward the cluster of nobles, covered her ears, and turned it on.

Immediately everyone keeled over and covered their ears, crying out from the loud noise. Avad and Marad recognized the noise but were just as powerless as everyone else. Aloy waited for two heartbeats more before turning off the device. Everyone knew it was her, and several of the nobles were glaring at her. “Woman, what right have you to utilize that monstrosity?!” Mahir demanded in a growl.

Aloy rose to her feet and lean on her hands, mouth twisted. “When you don’t let your own damn king speak, yelling and screaming like animals, what else do you expect me to do?” she snapped. “It’s a miracle anything gets done around here. Now sit down and let Avad speak!”

Mahir glared at her but wordlessly sank back into his seat. During the altercation, the other nobles had already sat down. Avad fought back a laugh. Trust Aloy to use her weapons as a solution. He waited until the room was silent again before rising to his feet. “Thank you, Aloy,” he started, nodding in her direction. She smiled faintly, allowing him to continue.

“Listen, I understand why you would be angry about this. My forefathers have allowed too much leniency when the nobles should have been aiding in the Sundom’s funding. I have no plans on taxing the priesthood for now, but someone must bear this brief burden, and the common people right now cannot.”

Lord Tajinan laughed. “Sun-King, this is madness. We are descended from Araman same as you, although perhaps not as directly. It is unjust to treat your kin this way.”

“No, it is unjust to tax people who cannot pay it,” Avad insisted sternly. “If the nobles do not comply, I will invoke the Law of the Sun.”

“Your Radiance, don’t you find this the least bit drastic?” Ovid couldn’t help but ask. “Invoking the Law of the Sun?”

Avad shook his head. “Ovid, you know I hate abuse of power more than anyone, but this is not one of those circumstances. I cannot tax those of my people who have no way of paying for it. One way or another these finances need to be paid. The nobility has more than enough shards to accommodate for it.”

The nobles at the table grumbled in aggravation, eyeing Aloy warily in case she decided to turn on her sonic device again. Marad chose this time to finally speak up. “I think this is an intelligent move,” he remarked, giving Aloy a knowing look. Her eyes dashed over to Avad. “Nobles need to learn to bear the same burden as their less fortunate brothers and sisters. No one can control which family they’re born into. It’s time to bridge the gap a little bit more.”

Aloy was certain the nobles had expected Marad to side with them, being a noble himself. “Having been in exile at Sunfall with Nasadi and Itamen, I agree wholeheartedly. The poor lived in a tent city, sick and starving, while the rich and the nobility continued to live comfortably. Being taxed isn’t the worst thing to happen to you knuckleheads,” Vanasha retorted, leaning back in her chair with strong arms folded over her chest.

Aloy recognized the next nobleman who spoke, a man who she had helped find his daughter several years ago during the Carja civil war. “I agree with the Sun-King,” Lahavis stated with a light shrug. “I don’t mind bearing the burden of taxation if it means the Sundom I love continues to flourish under the Sun. This isn’t about me, it’s about my daughter’s future. _Everyone’s_ future.”

Avad shot him a grateful smile. “This isn’t for debate,” he reminded the council. “The nobles will be taxed, it’s only a question of whether or not this will be done under the willingness of the nobility or if I must invoke my word, the Law of the Sun.”

In the end, the nobles bent to Avad’s will. The word of the Sun-King could not be revoked by anyone but himself, but at least this way they were allowed to keep their voice. Avad hoped that one day this would be the first stronghold to creating a more democratic government for the Carja tribe where all voices were heard with equal standing.

When news broke out that the nobility would be taxed, the whole of Meridian had been stunned. For once, the common people were free of this burden and allowed to get back on their feet. The streets were soon filled with citizens singing praises for Avad. Aloy watched it all from the rooftop, chin on her knees. Her beloved endured so much so that his people could thrive. When was the last time he had enjoyed a holiday?

She retreated back to the palace after sunset, sneaked inside, and joined Avad in his rooms. He was enjoying a cup of tea with a book in his lap, staying warm by the fire. Aloy curled up against his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. They sat together quietly, Aloy’s fingers massaging the back of his neck.

Avad began to feel tired, and so he closed his book. He turned his head and kissed his moon softly. “Time for bed?” he asked her. She nodded, and so they got comfortable before crawling into bed together. Aloy’s head rested on his chest, and Avad’s fingers stroked through her red hair.

“Any chance you might be able to get away anytime soon?” the huntress asked.

Turning his head, Avad thought about it. “Depends,” he started. “Where to?”

Aloy sighed lightly. “Maker’s End,” she stated quietly.

It was within the Sundom, however it bordered the Oseram lands. What did Aloy intend? “And what is it that you wish to show me there?” he asked her.

Aloy’s fingers drew lines along his skin. “I want to show you more… about the Old World. About me.” She could feel Avad’s hand rub her upper arm as he thought it over.

“That little globe wasn’t the only thing, hmm?”

“I’m afraid not.” Aloy realized that she couldn’t cling to this secret forever, and what kind of relationship was she in if she couldn’t trust the man she loved with her deepest secrets?

With his other hand, Avad tipped Aloy’s head so that she could look with him. “And you’re ready to share more of yourself with me?” he inquired, his thumb brushing her lips.

“If I can’t trust you, who can I trust?” Aloy’s hand grasped his wrist, holding him to her. “I love you. You’ve shared more with me than I have with you. It’s time for that to change.”

“Very well. I’ll get my schedule cleared with Marad, and we’ll take it from there.”

Aloy nodded and pressed a kiss on his jaw. “Okay,” she said, resting on his chest again. While this idea gave her anxiety, she wanted to open up to him. She wanted to show him more of who she was. All she could hope for now was that Avad would be able to understand.

 

Avad brought up the plan with Marad during a private lunch together. “Avad, you’ve only just returned from war,” the spymaster reminded him. “Your enemies may find this… unreliability a weakness to exploit.”

“I’ve thought of that,” Avad started, folding his hands together in front of his plate. “I have been thinking of making a tour of northern outposts. I need to see for myself how my soldiers are holding out on the northern border. Maker’s End borders the Claim, and there is still much effort to be done in making friends with the Oseram, Nora, and Banuk. I’m not crossing the border yet, but I can at least be seen to be making a personal effort in improving relations.”

Marad sighed, tossing a raisin in his mouth. “And what’s the purpose of this trip?” he inquired.

The Sun-King paused. “It’s personal,” he started. “For her. Aloy has had an unpleasant upbringing, one that she’s only just now opening up about. This is something that matters to her, and I need to be there for her. Can you understand that?”

“I would if you weren’t the Sun-King.”

Avad frowned. “Marad, I want to marry her,” he stated softly, his eyes tender. “I love her. She’s intelligent, she supports me, and I honestly can’t think of anyone better to rule at my side. I can’t allow her to sacrifice so much and yet not give in return. We’re partners. One is not in front of the other.”

Marad scrutinized the king. While he didn’t see it as the greatest idea, he decided he could humor him. “I suppose it has been a while since you’ve been allowed a reprieve…” he relented slowly.

“Thank you,” Avad sighed in relief.

“Avad, just remember: don’t let your enemies use this against you. On this trip, ensure that when you visit outposts on the border, it isn’t a secret to anyone.”

Avad rested his hand on Marad’s arm. “I know,” he agreed. “And thank you for your wisdom. I promise to be mindful. I’ll be taking the Vanguard with me, up until the moment where Aloy requires privacy.” He didn’t necessarily need Marad’s permission, but he would not be like his father. He’d be held accountable by his peers, his most trusted adviser most important among them all.

Aloy was elated to learn that Avad would be able to join her. When they got ready for bed together, she told him what to expect at Maker’s End. It would be chilly, which he would be familiar with from spending two years in the Claim. Avad’s face drained slightly when Aloy told him they’d be climbing, so that informed her that he’d require some help along the way.

They left several days after packing, escorted by Erend and the Vanguard along with Nakoa to accompany them. They would stop at the northern outpost first, meeting with the Carja soldiers and the Oseram traders before Aloy and Avad would trek alone to Maker’s End. Erend had argued at first, but Aloy insisted that the trip to the ruins was something she and the Sun-King needed to share together. He finally agreed.

While Aloy was accustomed to riding a machine these days, she decided to walk on foot with everyone else. They all carried their own bag, even Avad. They left in secret, keeping a cloak over the Sun-King’s head until they were past the outer villages of Meridian. Any sign of his kingship was stripped saved for a medallion he wore underneath his shirt that had belonged to his family even longer than the signet ring. Only at the outposts would his true identity be revealed.

With no one knowing who Avad was and the Vanguard dressed as common Oseram traders, it allowed him and Aloy to keep their hands interlocked when they walked. It warmed her heart to see him laugh and talk with the very men who helped him secure Meridian in the first place. Their responsibilities were left behind for a little while, allowing them all to be free men and women.

Erend kept an eye on the Vanguard, threatening to knock their heads together if they let slip Avad’s secret. The men needed no convincing. Aloy was one of them in their minds, and it was clear that their royal friend was happiest around her. Little by little, the couple was letting the secret slip, testing the waters with friends and family first before approaching a more general public.

When the sun was too low in the sky to light their way, the set up camp near the road for the night. The Vanguard collected the wood while the Nora women whipped up a meal for them all. While it wasn’t anything fit for the Sun-Court, they all scarfed it down happily. They talked for hours as one by one, members of the party would wander away for sleep.

Aloy and Avad curled up together by the fire, talking in whispers for another while still. This was the most natural the Sun-King had ever seen his moon, out in the wilds with wind in her hair and dirt under her fingernails. The earth brought out a certain shine in her eyes that had been missing, a glimmer separate from the kind he found when she was with him.

“Are you happy now that we’re out in the woods, love?” he wondered in a whisper. Aloy’s smile grew.

“I’m happy with you,” she insisted, “but yeah, I feel more _real_ out here. I’m happier still that you’re with me this time.”

Avad returned her smile. “I’ve missed this,” he told her. “I’ve forgotten how liberating it is to be outside the city walls and in the forest.”

Aloy brushed her fingers through his hair. “It suits you. We need to do this in the future.”

“I’d like that very much. Now get some rest, my moon. I love you.”

“I love you, too, my sun. Sleep now.”

They shared a kiss and closed their eyes, only rising again with the sun. Aloy felt at peace here, with the man she loved in the world where she belonged. She knew this is where he belonged as well, if only the circumstances of his birth had allowed it. Avad would flourish out here. She could feel it in her bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROAD TRIP! Aloy and Avad will be doing several of these in the same order as you go in during the game. Maker's End, Sunfall, and then Mother's Mountain. I'm still debating on whether Aloy will introduce Avad to CYAN or not (poor guy would freeze to death lol). If y'all want that to happen, let me know! :D  
> Avad's officially aboard the marriage train, but it's going to be a long trip. Once he begins learning more about Aloy's history, the more open she will be to the subject. His acceptance of how and why she was made will make her open up to him tenfold.  
> Okay so, I got some news. I won't be updating this fic next week, and the reason for that being is: I'm publishing an Aloy/Avad short story for Halloween from the 27th to the 31st. It's a wee experimental, but I was unable to shake a fantasy AU, so I'm giving it a shot. ^.^  
> Thank you for reading and please don't be afraid to drop a comment.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK???  
> Hey guys! Our internet came back a few days ago (still a bit wonky, though) so I've been scrambling to wrap up this chapter now that I have easier access to the game's cutscenes.  
> It's been a looooong two months since the hurricane. Rebuilding could take at least a year, if not more. We've been lucky enough not to be displaced like others have been, but we're still waiting to get our home's damages repaired.  
> Y'all have been wonderfully understanding and patient, so thank you for that. Please enjoy this long-awaited chapter. ^.^

The outpost didn’t have much to it, just as Avad remembered when he had last been here. A cloak donned his shoulders, mostly to keep out the chill biting at him rather than to hide his identity. The prefect stationed there hadn’t expected the Sun-King himself to arrive on his doorstep, but he welcomed him and his party with open arms.

 The Vanguard were given beds at the barracks while the Sun-King and his Nora guardians were provided rooms within the fortress itself. Avad held his tongue from complaining about his lack of access to Aloy. She’d only given him a cheeky grin at his pain. She’d have him when she wanted him, and no number of Carja soldiers would be able to stop her from climbing into his bed, but wisdom would prevent her from rash actions.

When the sun set and supper was ready, Avad sat next to the prefect at the head table of the dining hall. Aloy and Nakoa paid no attention to the stares from various men when they entered the chamber. The pair sat together amongst the Vaunguard, enjoying a warm mug of ale with hot slabs of meat and bread. The air was crisper here than in Meridian; the heat felt good on chilled fingers.

“Your Radiance, to what do we owe this pleasure?” the prefect was asking as Avad watched his moon laugh at some joke Erend had cracked.

“It’s well past time I made a tour of the ranks that patrol our borders now that the imminent threat of the Tenakth is over,” Avad explained.

“Yes, news of your victory brought great joy for many of us. Even the Oseram locals were relieved. We’re what keeps the hoard away from the Claim.”

“I’m just happy to be home.” Avad smiled warmly before sipping his own ale. The alcohol was just as strong as he remembered. He fought back a cough.

The prefect nodded understandingly. While he grew up in Meridian, he wound up marrying an Oseram woman. His home was here now. “I’m curious: you chose to come here in the garb of a common trader. I understand taking Vanguardsmen, but why the Nora women? I must admit, the pair of them are great beauties. The men will be after them if you’re not careful.”

Avad chuckled deeply. “The Nora women can handle themselves well, no need to worry about that. As for my attire, I must admit, I wanted to travel the road without having everyone bow to me at every turn. I wanted to be surrounded by friends without thinking about the crown on my head.”

“Understandable. Well, we are glad you’re here. You and your guardians are welcome here for as long as you need.”

“Thank you.” Avad bowed his head in gratitude. “We will stay a few days before moving on. I wish to check on all the forts we have at the Claim’s border. I need to see for myself how my soldiers are doing. Sometimes a king cannot trust the word of others.”

Dark eyes slid over to the table his lover sat at. Her hair was longer than it was when she’d first arrived here. Solid fire. He wished to show affection to his queen in front of the others. He had thought amassing an army large enough to take Meridian had garnered patience. Somehow, holding his feelings back felt far more difficult.

At that moment, Aloy’s hazel hues met his eyes, and the corner of her lips twitched. She silently toasted him with her mug of ale before drinking from it. He mimicked the action. They did not look at each other again for the rest of the meal. Avad was afraid that if they did, he would scramble over the damned table simply to be at her side. One day soon, they would never sit at separate tables again.

Avad retired not long after the meal, bidding his soldiers good night as he retreated from the dining hall. He made use of the wash basin, knowing that a bathhouse was the last thing he’d find within a ten miles. With any traces of dirt removed, he climbed into bed and rested his head on the pillow. He mused over the situation he faced.

Maker’s End was the next hurdle he must endure. Avad would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit the climb frightened him. Certainly, he’d climbed trees and a couple buildings in his younger years, but he has seen Maker’s End. This ruin of the Old Ones was practically collapsing on itself. The Oseram take from the ancient structure for their own uses, the only tribe to really bother with it. But how many have climbed all the way to the top? Probably next to none.

Aloy was an anomaly. He had always known that. Even from the mere rumors he’d been told before they met he knew she wasn’t an average woman—much less a Nora one. She feared no exile, didn’t even mind too terribly that she was an outcast. Not so much the cause of it—whatever that cause was—but the isolation. Avad knew she enjoyed hunting alone in the woods more than anything. It was the most obvious factor of her upbringing.

The fort had quieted, which meant that the soldiers had returned to the barracks for the night. A set of footsteps approached and then faded. An owl hooted in the distance. Avad turned to his side and looked out the window to gaze at the stars. The moon peaked at him, her light filtering in comfortingly. With a sigh, the Sun-King slid his eyes closed and drifted off in slumber.

 

The visit lasted two days before Avad and his escort packed. He and Aloy thought it best to avoid each other’s beds at night, however the king had stolen his moon’s hand once or twice when no one was looking. Nakoa and Erend would guard the halls whenever the couple wished for a kiss goodnight. Aloy felt silly about the whole thing, but she would never complain about a kiss from her sun.

They trekked toward Maker’s End and would visit the other border fort before returning home. Avad dressed more warmly, thankful for the shirt, trousers, and boots made from fine fur and leather. Aloy had stitched them together herself. He looked like any Nora hunter, missing only a full jaw of beard and the thick dreadlocks that Nora men donned.

Several miles away from the ruin, Aloy told Nakoa and the Vanguard to halt. “This is where we part ways for the next few hours,” she informed them. Erend looked at the weakening structure dubiously.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked.

Avad glanced down at his lover. “I’ll be safe,” he promised, resting his hand on Aloy’s lower back. “Please, this is something we must do alone.”

The captain huffed loudly. He didn’t like it. He didn’t even know why Aloy and Avad were doing this. But Avad was his king, and he had to obey. “Okay,” he relented, folding his arms over his chest.

Nakoa studied the tower as well. “Do you have all your equipment?” she inquired.

Aloy nodded, opening the sack she carried. “Gloves, rope, and grappling hooks. I’ve made this climb before. We’ll be fine,” she assured her.

Once the complaints died down, Aloy led the way with Avad in tow while the rest began building a campfire to keep warm for the night. The walk was quiet, as Aloy began to channel her mind to the task at hand. Avad trusted her. He had to if he was going to make this climb in one piece. He took her hand once more, smiling when she squeezed it reassuringly.

Maker’s End was surely taller than the Spire. The Carja were the best builders in the known world, there was no doubt about that, but who were the Old Ones who could build structures that far exceeded the heights of trees and tallnecks? If these were the ruins, than how tall had they originally been?

“Are you okay?” Aloy’s voice broke from the chilled air. Her other hand curled around his arm, his own resting on top of it.

“I’ll be fine,” Avad assured her, kissing her head. “I have you to guide me.”

Aloy took a deep breath. “No pressure,” she mumbled to herself, hearing Avad chuckle lightly. He’d gotten used to her talking to herself—often in a sarcastic manner—and found her remarks often amusing.

The huntress halted suddenly, grabbing Avad’s shoulder and pushing him down to the ground in some tall grass. Her back was stiff, eyes sharp and looking ahead of them. He dared not speak.

“Bandits,” Aloy muttered, fingers already reaching for her bow. “Where’s Nil when you need him?”

“The others aren’t far. Shall I retrieve them?” he wondered, fighting a grimace at Nil’s name.

Aloy shook her head. “No, we might alert their scouts. It’s a miracle they haven’t already spotted us.”

Avad’s hand shifted to his sword. “You have me,” he reminded her. She would have argued, but Avad covered her mouth with his hand. “We can’t enter the ruins without alerting them, and I won’t let you fight them alone. We fought on the battlefield against Tenakth together. We fight together now.”

Damn him. Aloy enjoyed being right all the time. She grasped his hand and pulled it away from her mouth. “Okay,” she relented. “Let me go in first. Wait for my signal.”

Avad nodded and let her go, creeping closer in the tall grass as she scooted ahead of him. She used her bow strategically, shooting down the scouts from the high points first. It wouldn’t do for them to sound an alarm. Once she was she had gotten all of them, Aloy whistled quietly. Avad crept in hurriedly, settling next to her. From their viewpoint they could see who was inside the camp.

“Take the left,” Avad suggested, “and I’ll go right.” Aloy nodded, and they split off. The two cut down bandits one by one with the help of bow, spear, and sabre. Avad avoided looking for the Nora, not allowing himself to get distracted. He slid next to one brute of a man, grabbed him by the belt, and pulled him down. The man bellowed in surprise, but before he could call for help, Avad’s word cut his throat.

Aloy’s heart pounded as a bandit noticed noticed one of his men missing, striking him with her spear before dragging him in the grass. She could see who was the boss of the camp, strutting about like an Eclipse kestrel, and carefully she inched along the edge of the camp before climbing onto the same ledge. She held her breath, waiting for his back to turn. “There’s a man down!” he called suddenly. Aloy jumped him and jammed an arrow straight into his heart, yanking it back out as his body dropped.

Hazel eyes skimmed the area, watching as Avad took down the last man standing. His dark hair stood out against the snow. She whistled, and he looked up. “Looks like this camp is Carja territory now,” she teased. He was a better hunter than she could have guessed. Perhaps she should take him with her next time.

Essentials were collected, Aloy’s bag was retrieved, and they moved on. The camp was smaller than that of most bandits, but Aloy was glad for it. She didn’t want to be held up any more than they had been, not to mention she didn’t want to subject Avad to more killing than necessary. She knew how much taking another man’s life bothered him. Avad had whispered a small prayer over the men he killed before he bothered with cleaning his sword.

Aloy could see the snug entrance she’d used last time, hidden away like any normal cave. “This way,” she muttered, pulling Avad along. She slid through the tight space first, watching the Sun-King sidle toward the other side. He sucked his stomach in, struggling a bit more than her. He gasped in relief when he made it.

“You’re lucky you’re small,” he gasped lightly, earning a smack on his arm.

“Hey, my size has its uses,” Aloy defended sternly.

“Indeed it does.”

Avad was surprised to see the area around them was lit up with a faint light. The cavern was massive and ancient. He could see how this once was a building, but nature was reclaiming her land. They crawled on top of a small hill, Aloy going first while Avad carried their bag. He could tell that she remembered this particular adventure well.

“Stand back,” Aloy commanded him, and he obeyed as she stepped forward.

“Hold for identiscan,” an unfamiliar, hollow voice echoed as the wall in front of him glowed with triangular red lines. Avad watched as a red beam skimmed over Aloy’s lithe frame, surmising that somehow this light was verifying who Aloy was. What a remarkable feat that the Old Ones have accomplished….

Aloy was calm as the light scanned her genetic information. She was used to this now. “Genetic profile confirmed. Entry authorized. Greetings, Dr. Sobeck. Please, step inside,” the metallic voice continued, the red lights turning blue as the unusual doors opened. The Sun-King gawked.

“Avad,” Aloy called sweetly, opening her hand toward him. He jogged to reach her and took it, mouth gaping as they stepped inside. There was a surprising amount of natural light around them, reflecting off of snow and metal. There were faint footprints in the frozen powder. Aloy’s footprints? Or another's?

“Where to now?” Avad asked as they stopped in front of another entryway.

“We jump down,” Aloy stated simply. Avad peaked down the ledge, relieved it was a simple drop. He waited for the huntress to go down first before carefully tossing the bag of supplies onto the snow beside her feet. Next he carefully sank to his knees and swung himself over the edge, landing soundly onto the ground. The jump was further down than he expected, his joints aching painfully for a moment.

They wandered the chilly metallic halls, Aloy remembering the way. Avad kept staring at the unusual lights and doors surrounding them. This was something his people would never be able to grasp. The sun-priests would scorn the sites of the Old Ones. Anything that hid the Sun’s light would surely be despicable to them.

When they turned the corner, Avad hissed and faltered. “It’s okay!” Aloy assured him, recognizing the statue of a Faro robot. “It’s a statue, not a true deathbringer. It’s okay, love.”

Avad’s heart pounded harshly against his chest. “Why is it here?” he asked shakily, claiming her hand for a semblance of comfort.

“I’ll explain everything soon, but this building is was created because there was this… corporation that built the machines. Corporations are a bit like a tribe. People were paid to work toward a common goal. These deathbringers were once called Peace Keepers, if you can believe that. They were _supposed_ to stop wars.”

“Well, so far they’ve done a terrible job.”

Aloy laughed in agreement as they scaled the stairs, leading her sun down a few more winding halls until they stopped in a large chamber. “Okay, this will require a bit of climbing, but it won’t be the worst. Trust me: there’s worse.”

Avad grimaced but bit back a complaint. Instead he followed as Aloy took her steps carefully on the varying ledges and ladders. At least there _were_ ladders. He knew how to climb those with ease. More overgrowth collected on the walls and ground as the result of a cave in, including snow drifts. A shiver ran through the Sun-King’s body. He could see the outlying landscape now, although he could surmise that there was higher still to go. The air was colder up here than on the ground.

“We’re headed toward the thirty-fifth floor.”

“ _Thirty-fifth_?” Avad repeated, trying to ensure he had heard correctly.

“Yeah.” Aloy walked along the edge of the structure, grateful for the thick fur and leather she and Avad were wearing. The gloves were courtesy of a Banuk trader that she had purchased with shards only weeks earlier. Her hand skimmed over the wall of steel and stone, finding that the hand grips left behind by Sylens still remained. “Okay, I need the bag now.”

Wordlessly Avad gave it to her, trying not to overthink the situation. He remained silent as Aloy secured the equipment around their waists. The fall from the outside wall would absolutely kill them. He didn’t doubt Aloy’s capabilities, but rather his own. He feared losing his grip and dragging them both down. His breathing shuddered. _Sun protect us,_ he thought to himself.

Aloy’s lips found his in a tender kiss. “We’ll be okay,” she promised, as if she could read his thoughts. She kissed him again, and Avad’s arms wrapped tightly around her. “Come on. We won’t be out here long.” Avad nodded and followed her to the wall, watching her begin the climb with sure hands. He placed his hands and feet where she did, doing his best to ignore how quickly his nose grew numb from cold.

Like Aloy promised, the climb wasn’t a long one, and Avad sighed in relief when he collapsed onto the hard metal floor of the building. They weren’t done yet. They had to jump wide gaps from the collapsing floor, one jump Avad was only capable of making because of his height. He lost count of the many walls they scaled and ledges he could have easily slipped off of. Aloy was impressed. Not once did he complain of the cold or his exhaustion.

There were more snow drifts from cave ins, and more than once the sound of groaning steel made Avad’s heart stop. His hand would find Aloy’s, seeking the comfort and security he found in her grasp. Not once did she tease him or chastise him for his fears, but many times did she share a kiss. Aloy didn’t blame him for his anxiety, for she felt it too. She was far more athletic than he was. One misstep or slip and she could lose him. Meridian could lose its king.

Her hand tightened around his.

The top floor was coated in snow, completely open to the elements. They were more secure here. In front of them was some sort of mechanical device, which Aloy reactivated. “Okay, you know how you can see me from messages on your focus?” Aloy asked her lover. He nodded. “You’ll see something similar here. It’ll just be from a different time. Hundreds of years ago, to be exact.”

Avad swallowed thickly. Hundreds of years ago? Sun and shadow, how could such ancient things still exist? The Old Ones had built their structures to last. Even the focuses he and Aloy wore were ancient like these buildings. He watched her fiddle with something on the table nearby, and with the switch of a button, holographic images like ones he’d grown accustomed to appeared before him. A man and a woman. A woman who looked an awfully lot like Aloy.

“Elisabet! Good to, uh…” a hand extended to shake, but dropped within seconds, “it’s been years,” the man spoke, appearing to be rather uncomfortable.

“Where’s your legal team, Ted?” the woman, Elisabet, drilled stiffly.

“No need! I dropped all eighteen lawsuits the moment you landed. I assume your data confirms this.” Elisabet was looking at something from her wrist as her companion, Ted, made attempts to satiate her.

She seemed satisfied. “All right, this promises to be interesting,” Elisabet breathed, but her tone still held doubt.

“Perhaps we could have lunch brought in,” Ted suggested. “You know, get reacquainted?”

Elisabet cut him off. “I know you, Ted. You’ve screwed something up—something big—or you wouldn’t have eaten the crow necessary to get me here. So spit it out,” she huffed in irritation. Avad had to hand it to her: she sounded a lot like Aloy, too.

“There’s… a glitch…. In the Chariot line,” Ted explained, the words coming out like a child admitting to breaking their mother’s favorite vase.

“Your killer robots?” Elisabet inquired critically.

“Peacekeepers,” Ted corrected, “yes. Those.” Were they talking about those deathbringers that attacked his city almost four years ago?

Elisabet shrugged lightly. “So shut them down,” she told him, as if it were obvious. Of course it was, wasn’t it?

Ted’s sigh indicated otherwise. “Obviously, Lis, we _would_ if we could,” he hissed. Sighing again, he sat down and continued, “They’re not responding.”

“Are you telling me a swarm has gone rogue, Ted?”

“It’s worse than that.”

Aloy was standing quietly next to Avad, not listening to the conversation she had listen to a hundred times over. She was trying to decipher her lover’s feelings. But his eyes were entirely focused on the holographic images of her mother and the man that had caused all of this in the first place.

It was Elisabet’s turn to sigh as she leaned on the nearby table. “Show me the data, then. And I’ll take that lunch. Alone.” Ted had stood up again, but his reply was unknown. The video replay was over.

“I’m confused,” Avad admitted, glancing at Aloy. “They’re speaking of the deathbringers, right? A-and who is that woman? She looks exactly like you. I don’t… I don’t understand.”

“I know,” Aloy whispered, taking his hand and kissing the knuckles in her attempt to keep him calm. “There’s a second video I have to show you. It’s still confusing, but you’ll have a better grasp on what’s going on.” Avad was silent, willing himself to refrain from incessantly asking more questions before the second video file was shown to him.

The second hologram showed up, depicting Elisabet again on the other side of the table. Avad approached her image slowly as if approaching a wild animal. “This isn’t a ‘glitch,’ it’s a catastrophe!” the older woman was saying, clearly angry.

“Fully aware. It’s bad,” the other voice spoke. It was that man, Ted, again.

“Bad?!” Elisabet exclaimed in exasperation.

“Jesus, Lis—”

“It’s not ‘bad,’ Ted, it’s apocalyptic! You built a line of killer robots—”

“Peacekeepers!”

“—that consume biomass as fuel!”

“In _emergencies_.”

“And you made them capable of self-replication!”

“Limited self-manufacture. _Controlled_.” Despite Ted’s attempts of assuaging Elisabet’s outrage, she wasn’t biting.

“Not anymore,” Elisabet hissed dangerously. “The glitch severed chain of command. The only nation this swarm answers to now is itself.” Ted scrambled to find words to defend himself, to rectify the situation, but she wasn’t done yet. “Everything else is just food! And at the rate it’s replicating, Ted, it will strip the Earth bare in fifteen months! We’re not talking about a fall of civilization, we’re talking _extinction_.”

Avad’s confusion and horror spiked. How in the land of eternal shadow was that even possible? “I get it, Lis!” Ted interjected warily from his seat at the table, standing up slowly. “So how do I stop it while it’s contained?”

Elisabet shook her head. “It’s not contained! It can’t be!” she shouted.

“You know what I mean!”

“Right. Before the truth gets out, you mean.”

“Lis, I will do anything you say. Keep working it, and whatever you recommend, I’ll do,” Ted assured her, his voice strained. Avad wondered how long it had been since he’d slept before this conversation.

Elisabet stepped threateningly close to her companion, intense and angry. “I’m gonna hold you to that, Ted,” she assured him. And then they were gone.

Avad was silent. His heart felt heavy but his confusion grew. Surely Elisabet had discovered the solution to this problem, or this world wouldn’t exist. He opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed Aloy had one final video to show him. His mouth closed again and kept his ears tuned to what he would hear next.

Elisabet was seated, shaking in a way that made Avad presume she was travelling somehow, and she was facing Ted yet again. His jaw was slack. “Project: Zero Dawn? Jesus, Lis! There has to be another way!” he lamented.

“If there were a nicer way to fix the mess you made, I would have proposed it,” Elisabet snapped icily.

“But this? _This_? When I asked you to find a cure, I didn’t expect it to be worse than the disease!” Avad could sense the horror that came out of Ted’s mouth.

“It’s not, Ted,” Elisabet refuted simply. “It may be grim, but it’s our only chance. Now sign the proposal.”

Ted grew upset himself. “Sign it?! I can’t sign that!”

“Yes, you can.”

“That—Lis, I cannot, in good conscience, sign that.”

“You’ve got a choice, Ted.”

“I know!”

“I am speaking to you from a VITOL en route to the US Robot Command,” Elisabet informed him. Avad assumed this was some sort of government. A branch of one, at any rate. “In fifteen minutes, I meet with General Harris and the rest of the joint chiefs.”

“Wh-what? Are you crazy?” Ted had shot up as he said this, as if meeting with a general was avoidable at this point.

Before he could continue in his flabbergasted state, Elisabet was continuing with her plan. “Now, your choice is what I tell them,” she hissed. Yes, she and Aloy were exactly the same. But how? “Sign, and I’ll tell them the wealthiest corporation on earth has guaranteed the funds necessary to build Zero Dawn. Exactly as I’ve designed it. Or don’t sign, and I will make sure they and everyone else on this planet knows the real cause of the glitch.”

“Jesus, Lis,” Ted sighed for what was probably the hundredth time in the past five minutes. "You don’t have to threaten me. I’ll sign.” He leaned down and signed the document he had been given.

When he was finished, Elisabet was cold as she wrapped up their conversation. “Look on the bright side, Ted. From here on out, you get to do what you’ve been always good at: footing the bill while others get their hands dirty.”

“God forgive me….”

The two were gone once more, and this time Aloy had no more to show him. What was Project: Zero Dawn? What was so bad about it that made Ted ask forgiveness of a god? Avad took a deep, shaking breath. He could see the puff of air in front of his lips. “What _happened_?”

Aloy bit her lip, afraid to touch him as he processed this. “Something we ourselves almost faced,” she told him in a whisper. “Total destruction. Death of life itself.”

Avad leaned against the table in front of him, suddenly weak in the knees. “I don’t understand,” he repeated, gasping for air. “Aloy, what happened?”

She was at his side in an instant, rubbing his back and brushing her fingers soothingly through his hair. “All will be explained,” she promised. Aloy wanted to comfort him, to hold him and assure him that he was safe. That they were all safe.

“And there’s more?” Aloy’s nod was grim. He took another shaky breath. “I… I need to sit down for a moment.”

He nearly tumbled into his seat. The words “extinction” and “apocalyptic” kept rotating in his head. The deathbringers had gone rogue, capable of self-replication and consuming biological beings for its fuel. They had been hellbent on ridding the world of humankind, just like when they had come to his city. What had been Elisabet’s plan? Why was it so terrible? _Why did she look like Aloy?_

Aloy watched helplessly as Avad tried to make sense of the three conversations like she previously had to. Slowly, she knelt down on the floor, propping an arm on his thigh and resting her chin on the limb. Neither said anything, not even noticing the frigid cold. She had always spouted out what was on her mind, but Avad was internalizing his. She’d make him talk once they were back in familiar territory.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week on Avad Is Not Okay.... lmao Sorry, my darling. I think his reaction is something I would do if put in the same situation. I don't handle shock well. Or climbing. LOL  
> Writing the bandit attack was fun. Y'all were loving warrior king Avad so I had to indulge that some more. :P  
> Gosh, it feels so good to be writing again. I'm so happy. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave your comments down below. ^.^  
> P.S. I changed the rating to Explicit to be on the safe side. And yes, I'm back to posting every Sunday. :)


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys. I hope y'all have had a restful weekend. I myself have been pretty busy with work, but I've been writing and gaming in my free time. I'm wrapping up my fic for the HZD Secret Santa and I can't wait for my recipient to read it. ^.^  
> Anyway, here's my second chapter since my return, so please do enjoy. :D

Avad was far more quiet the rest of the trip, barely noticing the warm welcomes he received when visiting the other forts or the party that was thrown when he returned to Meridian. Even Aloy faced his silence. She worried that perhaps sharing the truth was a bad idea. Did he have the strength to continue learning? To accept her for what she was?

Aloy paced in the library, battling against herself on what to do next. The book she had attempted to read lay abandoned on the table. She couldn’t focus. They hadn’t spoken about the conversations they’d listened to since they left Maker’s End. She had been hoping it was because Avad simply wished to discuss it in private, but they were in Meridian again. They’d been home for days now.

“Come on, Aloy, pull yourself together,” she hissed, rubbing her eyes. If Avad wasn’t going to talk of his own free will, she’d pull it out of him herself.

Grabbing her book, Aloy stomped out of the library, ignoring the incredulous looks the guards gave her as she stormed past.

The sun was setting, and using her focus, Aloy tracked Avad’s signal. He was outside, in the Solarium without a single guard around him. When she arrived at the outdoor lounge, she noted that Avad’s aggravating attire had been discarded. He left only his silk trousers and boots, his forehead resting in his palm. Quietly, Aloy approached him and set her book down on the nearby table. A cup of tea was left idle and cold.

“My sun,” she whispered softly, running a gentle hand through his hair. Slowly, he looked up.

“My moon,” he echoed, weary but warm. “You found me.”

The sweetness was hard to resist. Aloy moved, sliding into his lap. Avad’s arms circled around her as he pressed his face in her hair. Aloy kissed the shell of his ear, fingers caressing the back of his neck. “I love you,” she breathed, pressing more kisses on his skin.

“I know, my love,” he crooned, easily forgetting any strife that had wriggled its way between them. Reverent fingers crooked under her chin, and Avad directed Aloy’s mouth to his. He kissed her deeply, prodding her lips with his tongue. Aloy hissed lightly, welcoming the warm muscle inside her mouth. She shifted again, resting her legs on either side of his thighs, knees cushioned by the couch underneath them.

Avad pulled away for air, gasping against her neck. By the Sun, how had he neglected her for so long? They had returned to Meridian nearly a week ago. He opened his mouth to beg forgiveness, but his beloved pressed her fingers against his lips.

“We need to talk,” Aloy reminded him, keeping her voice gentle. She didn’t want him to think she was upset with him. The dejected look Avad gave her now was enough to cause her heart to ache.

“Maker’s End, I presume?”

Aloy nodded. “I… I need to know what you think, and whether or not I should still show you everything.”

The Sun-King was silent for a time, his thumb stroking the small of her back. “I have so many questions about what they—Ted and Elisabet—were talking about. I don’t understand it all,” he started. Aloy nodded in understanding.

“I didn’t, either,” she told him, brushing his hair with her fingers. “Your questions will get answered if you continue to follow me to the ruins.”

Avad lifted his hand, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. “I’d follow you into the west. You know that.”

Yes, she did. “You can’t,” she reminded him, resting their foreheads together. “You are a king. I can’t ask you to abandon your people. Besides, the furthest west you need to go right now is Sunfall.”

“Why Sunfall?”

“Because that’s where the next site I’m taking you to is.”

Avad cocked his head to the side. “I see,” he murmured. “And will this site tell me why a woman from hundreds of years ago looks exactly like the woman I love?”

Aloy bit her lip. “Um, yeah. Sort of.” Her hands rested on his shoulders. Despite her uncertainty, Avad’s eyes conveyed trust. “So, let me know when you can go to Sunfall.”

Avad chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I’d need a good excuse,” he pointed out.

“You wanted to tear down the Sun-Ring there,” Aloy reminded him, recalling a conversation they had months ago. “Do you still have any idea what you want to do with the palace?”

“No, not yet. It could make for a necessary trip to Sunfall with some brilliant thinkers,” Avad hummed thoughtfully. “It was built as a summer palace, but that’s of no use to anyone now.”

Aloy pursed her lips. “It….” She stopped, wondering if she was about to sound crazy. “It could be reshaped into a hospital. You’ve been wanting healers to find a way to care for those with sickness of the mind,” she offered.

Avad quirked a brow. “You remember that, too?”

“What, you think I don’t pay attention to what’s important to you?” Aloy teased, poking him in the stomach. His abdomen flexed from the contact, and she briefly recalled her favorite reason to see his muscles coil in that way. Clearing her throat, she continued, “It’s just a thought. This palace is good and all, but wouldn’t it be better for the sick to be away from the stress of court and city life?”

Avad wondered why in hell he’d been made king. Aloy was so much better at the job. “My love, you are the most brilliant woman in the Sundom. Do you know that?” He kissed her eagerly, Aloy’s giggle muffled by his mouth.

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice….”

They nuzzled their noses together, fingers stroking hair as the sun sank lower, the evening Song to the Sun crooning warmly from the temple. “Let’s not tear down the Sun-Ring,” Avad suggested suddenly. Aloy pulled back, her features stating that she was questioning his sanity. “We could build a structure inside, or merely leave it be, but it could be a memorial for those who were lost during my father’s reign. Something where those of any tribe can offer prayer to their gods or simply speak to the air in hope that their loved ones are listening. We could work together with ambassadors from the other tribes. Make it inclusive for everyone.”

Aloy beamed and cupped his cheeks. “And you said I was the brilliant one,” she teased, kissing him deeply. “Looks like we have a meeting with your council soon.”

“My adoring subjects from the court will love to see you there.” Aloy snorted at Avad’s sarcasm. His moon was a military adviser now, and so many of his other counselors questioned her need to sit at meetings that weren’t related to matters of war. They didn’t realize that Avad was grooming his queen for her crown.

 

They formulated the plan over the span of several days before Avad presented it to his council. Aloy sat calmly in her spot at the table, ignoring any looks her enemies gave her. She was too busy proudly looking on as her man explained the desires they worked hard on preparing together. He was persuasive, and the reminder of Jiran’s madness remained fresh in everyone’s memories. Something needed to be done to care for those whose mental capacities were not at their zenith.

Avad’s silver tongue won them over. A meeting would be set up with builders, healers, and tribal ambassadors alike to discuss turning the palace and arena of Sunfall into something useful for the people of the Sundom. Until then, more mundane topics were discussed until council was over. Avad was then preoccupied with petitions from his people while Aloy decided to prowl the streets of Meridian, searching for anything that may require the king’s attention.

The sunsets were gradually arriving later, forcing Aloy to read her books into the night. It was only until she could see the stars did she navigated the halls to the outside, using the tunnel she knew so well. Avad was waiting for her, slowly eating from his dinner plate. He was comfortable in his silk pants and robe coupled with slippers to keep his feet warm.

“Hello,” Aloy purred as she approached him, pressing a kiss on his temple.

“Good evening, love,” Avad greeted, taking her hand and kissing it. “Come join me?”

Aloy was only too happy to oblige. She hopped on top of the table and crossed her legs at the ankles, picking up a piece of mouthwatering, seasoned goat. The meat was tender and spices sprinkled the plate’s contents. The Carja loved their spices. “You did well today,” she praised as Avad poured her a cup of wine.

“It wasn’t just my plan; it was ours,” Avad corrected, handing the goblet to his moon. She accepted and took a long drink from it.

“The council wouldn’t accept it if it came from me.”

“They will in time. Especially since I have every intention of making you my queen.” Aloy nudged him with the toe of her boot. He caught her foot, caressing his hands over the curve of her calf. “You think I am teasing?”

Aloy paused, a handful of almonds halfway heading toward her mouth. “It’s not that…” she admitted, choosing her words carefully. “It’s just that that’s the first time you’ve said that to me. I mean, I knew that was the direction we were heading, but….”

Avad’s fingers continued to massage her calf. “We’ll pace ourselves. I promise, my love. But I will not accept any other to reign beside me,” he pledged, pressing a kiss on her knee. He rose to his feet, Aloy watching him as she nibbled on a date. His hands skimmed from her calves to her thighs before resting on the table at either side of her. “I love you, Aloy of the Nora. Despite the Nora, Anointed One, Savior of Meridian, and my moon. You’ve made being king mean so much more to me than duty.”

Aloy leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “I didn’t realize how many titles I had,” she teased. Avad laughed and brushed his nose against hers.

“What’s one more?” he jested back. “You would be the first queen of Meridian who doesn’t have Carja blood.”

Aloy swallowed. “Yeah, that’ll go well.”

Avad smiled sadly. “Yes, the nobles will be thrilled. But it won’t be the nobles I seek approval of. It’s the common people. They love you just as much as I do. Meridian isn’t just a Carja city anymore. We have citizens from every tribe now. What better way to remind the world of this fact than to have a Nora queen?”

Aloy lightly shoved his shoulder, only causing him to laugh again. “We have to win over the priests, too,” she reminded him. “The younger ones will be easier to persuade, but how thrilled will the high priest be with the whole thing? The older generation won’t bend.”

“They will if I have anything to say about it,” Avad growled. He lunged forward and claimed her lips, pressing his hand against the back of her head. Aloy’s hands curled on his shoulders, looping one arm around the back of his neck to keep him close. She’d missed the feel of his hard body against her own, how the smoothness of his silks and skin felt underneath her fingertips.

Avad’s tongue traced over Aloy’s bottom lip, groaning softly when her mouth opened. She suckled on the tip, her nails lightly dragging over his scalp. Their dinner was forgotten, hands occupied with touching every inch of skin they could reach. They were hungry for something else.

The sound of a door banging open rattled their bones. Aloy gasped loudly as her head whipped around to look over her shoulder. Avad was stiff as a statue, eyes trained on the intruder. A tray clattered onto the ground, rattling loudly. Salid’s mouth gaped wide open, eyes trailing between Aloy and Avad several times. “Salid,” Avad started, straightening to his full height.

The manservant was staring at Aloy, who slowly pulled her hands away from Avad’s body. He blinked several times. “Y-Your Radiance…?” he choked.

“Come here.”

As Salid obeyed his king’s command, Avad removed himself from his place between Aloy’s legs to deal with the situation. He supposed he was glad it was Salid and not someone like Abir or Mahir, but Salid was a stickler for the rules. He’d have a few strong opinions regarding what he’d just walked in on.

Aloy remained at her perch, watching as the two men convened. Avad hid his nerves well. Salid did not. He fidgeted his hands and his eyes continued to sweep back and forth between the other two in the room. She leaned back on her hand to allow herself a better view of the discourse that would follow.

“Salid,” Avad repeated, firmer the second time around. Salid’s eyes slid back over. “You have questions.”

Salid nodded. “Yes, Your Radiance,” he muttered with a nod. Avad remained silent, so he continued. “The Nora girl—”

“Aloy.”

Salid looked at the redhead. “I’m sorry?”

“My name is Aloy,” she repeated. “Come on, Salid, you’ve known me for months. Use my name. Only strangers and my enemies should get away with calling me ‘the Nora girl” these days.”

Avad chuckled quietly as Salid sulked. “Aloy,” the manservant repeated with emphasis. “Forgive me, Your Radiance, but I find it unwise to… fraternize with those who sit on your council. Especially when noble blood is lacking.”

Aloy pursed her lips, displeased. “Fraternize” was a word Rost would have used if he’d caught her rolling in the dirt with someone from Mother’s Heart. “Fraternize” was a word used when one was caught in bed with someone they shouldn’t. There was nothing wrong with what she and Avad were doing. It seemed the Sun-King liked the word no more than she did.

“What I do in my own time is my own business, Salid. Who I choose to love is not something you should be forming an opinion on unless you genuinely feel that I am in some form of danger,” Avad enunciated slowly. He could feel Aloy’s eyes on him, but he didn’t turn to look at her. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

Despite Avad’s remarks, Salid felt emboldened. “My king, she is a Nora. Her bloodline would taint your own. The nobility would never accept any child she gave you,” the man insisted. Aloy rolled her eyes.

“They are fools to believe I would do the same,” Avad hissed. His arms crossed over his chest. He would worship any child that he shared with her.

“Avad.” This was the first time Aloy heard the manservant speak his king’s name. “This isn’t about what you want. You know the traditions better than anyone else. Araman’s bloodlines must remain pure.”

Aloy scoffed loudly, deciding now was as good a time as any to defend herself. “Because keeping things pure worked out really well for the Carja, didn’t it?” she snapped. Salid’s mouth gaped before closing again. Keeping things pure had allowed for the travesty that was Jiran’s reign and the civil war that followed. No one could agree on faith or morals. Avad had broken the rules by killing his father and opening the gates of Meridian to all. It wouldn’t be shocking for him to break yet another.

“Aloy, ma’am, you don’t understand….”

“Oh, I understand plenty.” Aloy hopped down from the table and approached the two men. Avad lifted his arm to prevent her from getting in Salid’s face while she was this irate. “Listen, Salid. I like you, I do, but you don’t understand what it’s like being on the opposite end of your own tribe’s traditions. I was. I spent my whole life enduring a punishment for a crime I never committed. You can’t look at me in the eye and tell me being cast out as a newborn baby for not having a mother is something worth fighting for. The Carja are no different from the Nora. I’ve lived here long enough to know that the old ways of any tribe are absolute _shit_.”

“Sweetheart,” Avad crooned softly, pressing a kiss on her head in an attempt to sooth her. His love would always be a champion for change, and he adored her for it. She softened marginally from his touch, but her eyes did not divert from Salid’s. The man had taken a step back in response to her aggression, but he admitted to himself that her anger was justified.

Salid bowed toward the Nora. “Forgive me, ma’am. I had no idea,” he mumbled as Avad’s arm snaked around Aloy’s waist. He had heard the Nora cast out tribal members for certain crimes, but casting out a child for not having a mother? That was beyond cruel.

Avad looked back over at his friend. “Salid, we need your help,” he admitted. “I need eyes and ears that I can trust. I intended to tell you about this sooner, but as you surely understand, we’ve had to tread carefully. My enemies will use whatever excuse to depose me. My love for an outsider should not be enough for them. I need to know how many would support Aloy being at my side.”

“And I imagine you wish for me to see what the servants are saying.”

“That, and anywhere else that you go. Aloy has informed me that she has a friend keeping tabs among the servants already. Liana. You may know her. She should be able to help you.”

Salid nodded, rubbing his chin. “Yes, she’s very unassuming and sweet. I never would have guessed she was spying for your companion,” he commented, glancing back over at the Nora woman standing beside his king and wondering how long the two have been together. Did it start before or after her arrival at the camp in Unflinching Watch? How had he not noticed all of this before?

Avad removed himself from Aloy and stepped closer to his manservant. “Salid, I need hardly remind you how imperative it is right now to keep this all secret. What I have with Aloy is too important for the nobility and common people to discover before we are ready to reveal it. Even more importantly, I need to know whether or not I have your support in this matter.”

Salid was silent as he pondered, eyes looking back at Aloy. He admired her, truly. She was strong and intelligent, a woman who genuinely had people’s best interests at heart. She had done countless good works here in Meridian and proved herself to be a strong ally. But she was Nora. Those of Araman’s bloodline would never dare taint it by mating with an eastern savage. The nobility would be angry if Avad truly intended to marry the girl. Whether or not he loved her would not matter. Meridian has never had a foreign queen and the nobility would not give up that privilege very easily. Not when it meant one of their daughters becoming queen.

And yet Avad loved her. He loved too deeply to let her go. The way Salid had watched the way Avad wrapped himself around her when they kissed, the gentle caresses that Aloy gave in return, it was all evidently clear. Aloy was far more guarded, be even her walls had crumbled the second Avad had kissed her head. Seeing them speak many times, it was clear that they trusted each other more than any other.

It would be a good sign for the foreigners within the Sundom if the Sun-King chose an outsider for his bride. The foreigners and many of the common Carja people adored the Savior of Meridian. He’d heard the talk. She hadn’t been idle in the Sundom. She aided the lowborn and highborn regardless of tribe or clan. A union between her and Avad would provide assurance of the world that the Sun-King was trying to build.

Finally, the manservant spoke. “You have my support,” he confirmed. Avad sighed in relief, turning to face his moon.

“You have no idea how thrilled that makes me,” he told Salid as his hand stretched out for Aloy to take. With their hands reunited, Avad looked back at his old friend. “Thank you, Salid. I knew I could rely on you. I am sorry for not telling you sooner, but… well, let’s just say you’re more traditional than I am.”

“My king, I have known you since you were a boy. You may be a king, but you are also a man. I pray the Sun will bless you both so that you might possess the happiness you deserve. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go now. I’m certain you’ll want the evening to yourselves.” Salid bowed, picked up the tray he’d dropped, and retreated from the king’s bedchamber without another word.

The moment the door shut, Aloy sighed and leaned into Avad’s arm. “That went better than I expected,” she mumbled. Avad chuckled and nodded.

“Salid is nothing if not loyal. I knew he would have to give in sooner or later.” He turned and brushed his free thumb over her cheekbone. “By the Sun, you’re beautiful…” he whispered, dipping his head down and kissing her softly.

Aloy wrapped her free arm around his waist and pulled him close, drinking in the taste of his mouth. “His arrival sort of killed the mood,” she pointed out, voice muffled by Avad’s lips.

Avad growled lightly, “I can always revive it.”

With a snort, Aloy pushed him away. “Can I at least finish eating first? I’m not wasting perfectly good food.”

He relented to her wishes, but once she had finished eating her fill, he was on her again. They exchanged pleasures, and she demanded to learn what he enjoyed. She was a swift student, figuring out how to make him writhe before the first hour had passed. He had rewarded her diligently, feasting on her like a starving man. The Sun and Moon conjoined, relenting only when fatigue encroached on worship.

The sun was greeted with lazy kisses, Aloy’s foot gently stroking Avad’s calf. He groaned lightly, nipping at an earlobe. They giggled softly together. Aloy wanted every morning to be like this even though she knew that could never be. It never has been. War and strife and exhaustion would sometimes take precedence, but it would never get in the way of the love they felt for each other.

When at last they got up, Aloy claimed Avad’s shirt before he could even put on his pants. “Love, I need that,” the king groaned, trying very hard to resist staring at her shapely legs.

“No you don’t,” Aloy insisted, gulping down some cool water. “You’re the one who can get away with walking around without a shirt on.”

Fair point. Avad smirked and shook his head, moving to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her. “I just want an excuse to not let you out of this room,” he hummed in her ear.

“Unless you’re staying too, that’s not happening.”

“Damn you, woman. You are cruel to my heart,” Avad lamented. Aloy remained coy, not letting herself cave when his nose brushed the shell of her ear.

“Get an excuse to stay and so will I.”

Avad grumbled and released her. The melodious laugh that echoed as Aloy reveled in her triumph made his throat restrict with emotion. Sun and shadow, how he loved her. He’d never be able to say it enough.

When breakfast arrived, Avad noted that the amount of food that came had doubled. “Dammit Salid, you give me too much food,” he moaned. Aloy merely laughed as she popped a grape in her mouth.

“Shouldn’t have told him about me then,” she teased, brushing back her lover’s hair from his brow.

“I didn’t tell him so much as he walked in on me practically devouring you on the dining table.”

Aloy chuckled and said with a shrug, “Same difference.”

Leftover food wound up being collected for Aloy’s lunch. She’d be wandering the city to provide aid for those who required it. Avad wasn’t fond of their separation, but he felt great pride in knowing that his beloved was capable of helping his people in ways he himself could not. It would be one of the cases he would present to support his desire and need to marry her.

The parade of potential brides resumed with Mahir’s daughters at the front of the line. Avad knew every single one of them from various stages of his life. Several were good friends with his sisters, even. A part of him always felt guilt when turning a girl away, but he would never betray the heart that Aloy had so trustingly given to him. He realized he would have to explain himself to his siblings next. That was going to be a difficult discussion. He already dreaded it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Salid knows now. Poor dude. I feel bad for making him wait so long. LOL But now Avad's gotta inform his siblings, but that won't happen until after the Sunfall trip. We're getting closer to the end now, but there's still quite a bit left. Not to mention I'm still deciding on whether or not I have plans for a sequel regarding the babies. There will be many one shots though. I can promise you that. :)  
> This chapter is a wee bit shorter than planned, but last week's chapter was longer, so I'm sure you guys will forgive me. lol  
> Not much left to say other than that for now, so please leave a comment down below and I will see you guys next week!


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> I hope y'all have some great plans for the last few days of the year. Our Christmas a little quiet this year, I'm afraid, but we make it work. ^_^  
> So, this chapter gets a little angsty. Pardon moi. We got another smut scene to make up for it though. You're welcome. ;)  
> Now then, onward and upward! Please enjoy this chapter. :D

“Guards will be stationed here, here, and here during the expedition. We don’t want too large a party; the king wants this to remain a secret for the time being. So long as he and his guests are protected, this is all the people we need. Soldiers off duty are not to leave Sunfall no matter the circumstances. Avad will not forgive me if men start disappearing into the west.”

“Okay. The Vanguard will be going up ahead to scout the area. We don’t want any surprises. Especially not with the plots we’ve been digging up lately.”

Aloy slowly paced in the front of the war room, watching as Ovid and Erend discussed the expedition to Sunfall. A hundred men were going to protect Avad and his guests during the trip with plans regarding the palace’s future. Marad and Nasadi would be busy running the Sundom in the meanwhile.

Darhan had disappeared again. Even his allies had gotten quiet, not confronting her in libraries or hallways like before. Liana and Salid had little else to report. It all made Aloy feel rather nervous. Avad’s others siblings were accounted for—save for one other brother. Avad didn’t seem bothered by it, and she wondered whether it would be worth asking him about it.

“Anything else to add, Aloy?”

Aloy’s head lifted as Ovid and Erend looked at her expectantly. “It sounds like you’ve got everything covered. Servants will need to go behind the Vanguard to make sure everything’s ready. Who knows what the Eclipse left behind?” she pondered, staring down at the map of Sunfall.

“Very well. I shall inform Marad of the plans. The expedition is next week and we need everything ready by then,” Ovid replied, rolling up the map and tucking it under his arm. Without another word, he retreated from the war room.

Erend’s arms unfurled from his chest. “So, whose idea was it this time around?” he interrogated. Aloy gave a small shrug.

“Both of us,” she replied simply. “Avad’s been thinking about this for months, you know. I’m just the one who gave him the push he needed.”

“Uh huh.” Erend quirked an eyebrow. “Is Avad going to give us the silent treatment again?”

Aloy puffed her cheeks, unable to tell her friend the reason behind Avad’s silence in the first place. “I can’t say,” she admitted truthfully, “but I’m not going to leave him to his thoughts this time.”

It was the best thing Erend could hope for. He offered sharing some drinks later before heading off, leaving Aloy alone in the room. She sighed softly, resting her hands on the table. Avad’s prior silence would have waned sooner if he and she had been allowed time alone to talk. Sunfall would allow for more privacy, but she didn’t know that palace half as well. How would she gain access to Avad’s rooms?

Unless he decided that he didn’t care what his guests saw and had her stay with him, which she quite honestly would be happy with. It would be nice to just walk through the doors whenever she fancied a meal or companionship. Aloy hated the restrictions she currently faced, but the huntress had accepted them when she decided she wanted to be with Avad.

Even so, she’d change what could be changed. With a sigh, Aloy straightened and walked out of the war room, wondering if Avad’s meeting with the tribal ambassadors had finished yet. Palace guards straightened their backs when she passed. Their presence was familiar now, and so she continued on without a second glance.

The council chamber doors were still closed, and so Aloy diverted her course with a sigh. The gardens were quiet, allowing her to think. Planting season had begun. It would be months before the flowers were in bloom. A shame; Aloy enjoyed the smell of jasmines. It was in the bath oil she used, coupled with milk for her skin. If anything, the Carja certainly valued their personal hygiene.

“Developing a taste for the finer things in life, huntress?”

Aloy turned around from her spot, noticing Nil leaning against a tree. He was sharpening his knife with a whetting stone, helmet nowhere in sight. Her head tilted to the side. “More or less,” she replied, emphasizing on the “less” part. She watched as her friend casually placed his weapon away.

“I would believe you if it weren’t for the company you keep,” Nil objected, watching her with his deadly grey eyes.

“Is that judgement I hear?” she chided. Nil shook his head.

“Hard to cast judgement on the likes of your own upbringing.”

Aloy’s eyebrows furrowed together. “What do you mean?” she asked, wandering closer to him.

“I mean exactly as I said. I’ve told you little about my life prior to my imprisonment at Sunstone Rock. It’s not without my reasons. I have no interest in what was once familiar.” Nil pushed away from the tree, brushing his fingers over the rich soil. Aloy’s eyes were steely as she watched him.

“Just spit it out, Nil,” she hissed.

Nil chuckled softly. “The answers you seek are right in front of you. You’re just asking the wrong questions.”

Aloy huffed loudly. “I’m tired of asking questions,” she grumbled. “You’re the one bringing this up, so tell me.”

The hunter only laughed again as he peered down at his companion. “What’s the fun in all of that?” he purred, continuing to trace his fingers over stone and earth. Aloy followed him impatiently, half ready to smack him upside the head just to get him to talk. Finally, Nil stopped his idleness and turned back around. His grin was cold. “I’m surprised you never noticed our similarities, Aloy. We share the same father, after all.”

“Nil….”

“No, not Nil.”

Aloy shook her head. “Stop with the cryptic messages and get to the point.”

Nil stooped in close, so close that Aloy could feel his breath on her face. “Ask your beloved Sun-King about Sagar. Only then will you understand.” Without another word, the hunter turned on his heel and walked away without looking back. Aloy’s eyebrows scrunched together.

She replayed the conversation in her head, looking for any sort of connection. Avad’s mention felt out of place at first, until she relayed Nil’s words yet again. _I’m surprised you never noticed our similarities, Aloy. We share the same father, after all._

Oh.

Aloy whipped around and stormed out of the garden, marching through the halls until she returned to the council chamber. Thankfully the meeting was over, for Aloy would have burst inside whether others were in there or not.

“Avad!” she exclaimed as she walked through the doorway, stalling the Sun-King from resuming his seat at the table. He was alone, and quickly gestured the guards to close the doors behind the Nora woman.

“Aloy?” he responded, clearly confused.

“We need to talk.”

A phrase like that always wrought dread, especially when coming from a woman. “What happened?” he asked, trying his best not to lose his cool.

“Your _brother_ happened.”

Avad swallowed thickly. “So. He told you,” he murmured after an eternity of silence.

“In a matter of speaking,” Aloy confirmed. “That’s not why I’m upset, Avad. Why didn’t you tell me?”

The Sun-King sighed and bowed his head slightly. “Brother or not, it wasn’t my secret to tell. Sagar—er, Nil—had a… traumatic upbringing. Same as the rest of us. The only trouble was that he reacted differently. We shrunk away, but he was left angry,” he explained. “Frankly, I’m surprised so few recognize him, even at the Sun-Court. He left when he was only sixteen, and the facial hair hides himself a little, but he looks too much like my father. Too much like me. The only semblance of his mother that Sagar possesses are his eyes.”

Aloy crossed her arms and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “Why is he back?” she wondered.

“I’m not completely certain,” Avad admitted, “however I had extended the invitation to return to a safe home even to him and Darhan. I wanted my family back. All of it. I hoped even my two elder brothers could be saved. Safe. Before you brought him back to me, I hadn’t seen Sagar since I sentenced him to prison. Everyone thought I was being too lenient on this war criminal, but I knew who he was. I had already killed my father and turned a blind eye to the death of my mother. How could I stain my hands with more of my family’s blood?”

Sympathy washed over Aloy. What happened to her had been painful and terrible, but Avad’s pain was agony. She removed her hands from her body and lifted the crown from his brow, setting the hunk of metal aside. When the man looked up at her, she could see that agony now. “Oh, my love,” she whispered, placing herself in his lap. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. “Tell me what you need,” she commanded tenderly, pressing more kisses on his skin.

“Bring my brother back to the fold. Please. He’ll listen to you,” Avad pleaded softly. His arms wrapped snugly around her, holding his beloved close. She was his family and his sanctuary, and by the Sun, was he grateful to have her here.

 

Aloy’s boots sounded loudly on the floor as she hunted down the Carja soldier. He wasn’t in the palace, which she suspected, but she tracked him into the city. He was in one of the taverns, sitting by himself in a dark corner. A little dramatic. Ignoring the calls of desirous men, she turned on her heel and headed straight for Nil’s table. Her hand grabbed a chair, reversed it, and she straddled the seat. Nil barely blinked at her arrival, calmly drinking from his tankard. “So, how’d it go?” he crooned knowingly. Aloy resisted the urge to smack him.

“Your _brother_ wants you home,” she interjected, placing emphasis on the word “brother.”

“And he couldn’t ask me himself?”

This time Aloy did smack him. “He would if you stayed at the palace with the rest of us,” she pointed out.

“Ah, but I am neither the Sun-King’s lover nor her best friend.” Aloy’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re his brother,” she repeated. “Except for Darhan, who we both agree is an absolute ass, all your other siblings are back. Don’t you care for any of them?”

“Aloy, I don’t think you understand how my father—”

“Who is dead, or did you forget?” Aloy interrupted. “Don’t try that with me. I know exactly what Jiran was like. Do you honestly think Avad hides all that from me? Do you think he hides his tears?” She scoffed and shook her head. Nil and Rost were tied as the most stubborn people she had ever met.

Nil leaned back in his chair. He honestly hadn’t been sure whether Avad would reveal the past that was hidden behind closed doors. This redheaded spitfire must being doing something right. His fingertips drummed on the table that separated the pair of them. “Fine,” he acquiesced in a grumble. “But tell my baby brother that I don’t want a damn welcoming party.”

Aloy couldn’t help it; she burst into laughter. “There wasn’t one last time,” she pointed out. “Okay then. Does it matter where they put you?”

Nil paused again before saying, “Put me with the family.”

 

To say that Prince Sagar’s return was a shock to those at court was an understatement. Many who had turned their noses up at Nil’s presence near the Savior of Meridian now begged for his favor, pretending they knew it was him the entire time. Aloy merely rolled her eyes at the fiasco.

Avad, however, was thrilled. He knew Aloy would be able to convince Nil to stay. He’d showered her with kisses the moment she told him the good news. “You are a goddess, do you know that?” he purred, nuzzling her neck.

Aloy laughed and petted his hair, leaning against his desk for support. “You’ve told me that once or twice,” she pointed out, shivering as his fingers blazed a trail down her spine.

“A fact you should never forget.” Avad claimed her mouth, half ready to devour her. Aloy’s throat let out a strangled whimper with her hands clutching onto his shoulders. She became hyper aware of his taut body just as his hands caressed the curve of her backside. They caught each other’s gaze. Synchronized hands hurriedly grasped at clothing, hastening to free each other from material constraints. “Are you sure, love? It’s still daytime,” Avad gasped.

“Now,” Aloy demanded.

**\---**

He didn’t need to ask twice. Hell, he didn’t even attempt to lock the door. Aloy wasn’t allowing him to move an inch as she freed him of his clothing. A firm hand grasped his length and stroked, causing Avad to groan deeply. His own fingers dipped underneath the waistband of her underthings, growling in approval when he found her heat. A finger pushed inside her, pumping in and out to bring out her pleasure. Aloy moaned softly, the sweet sound music to his ears.

“You’re still wearing too much clothing,” Avad complained. He stepped out of his trousers and withdrew his digit. Aloy complained briskly, biting on his neck. Avad hissed and ripped down the last remaining fabric that separated them. Aloy shivered. He was hard in her hand. Carnal desire plagued her. She loved the feel of his hands on her. The primal look in his blackened eyes made her stomach twist in a knot. How did he manage to look at her like this now when not even two minutes ago he had been soft and sweet? She needed to exploit it.

“Where do you want me?” she whispered, sucking on his earlobe. Avad’s hands were busy caressing her breasts, his head travelling downward so that he could press hot kisses on the pillowy flesh.

“Exactly where we are.” Avad’s breath caressed her skin as his kisses continued south, tongue brushing out over the planes of her stomach. He knew what he wanted first. He needed her ready. Her pleasure belonged to him. He needed to ease into her when he filled her.

Aloy moaned, feeling his nose brush against her curls. Her leg lifted and rested on his shoulders, smiling as his mouth immediately pressed against her lower lips. Her fingers stroked through his hair, tilting her head downward to watch him. She’d lost count of the many times he’d pleasured her with his mouth. So often he did it for her that she knew he enjoyed tasting her as much as she did feeling it. “Avad,” she hiccuped. His tongue swirled against her slit just before pressing inside.

Avad moaned deeply, his hands firmly grasping onto her rear to hold her steady. She was hot and tasted like heaven. He moaned again, knowing the sound would intensify the sensations she felt. Aloy moaned in response, leaning back onto the desk to support herself. She tried to stay quiet, knowing any second someone could burst in out of concern for the king’s safety. It’d cause quite a stir if they were caught fucking on the desk.

Time seemed to stop. Avad was too absorbed in his work, Aloy’s honey dripping onto his tongue. It was only when Aloy’s voice called his name did he pull away. He recognized the song. She needed him now. After claiming a final drop, Avad trailed his mouth back up her body until Aloy sealed their lips together. Her legs easily wrapped around his waist, pulling him against her. Avad hoisted her up, shifting them until they rested on his desk. “You might want to hold on to something,” he warned her.

Aloy smirked impishly. _This_ was what she wanted. Her arms wrapped around his back, rolling her head back and gasping when she felt him push inside her. Avad’s hands gripped tightly onto the edge of the desk above her head. His eyes were hard, mouth curved in concentration as his hips rolled back and thrust forward hard. Aloy squealed as the sudden movement, slamming a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. The desk jerked underneath them, a pen rattling nearby.

Avad bent down, panting loudly in his lover’s ear. He could feel Aloy return her hand to his back, two sets of nails raking down his spine. He cried out at the sharp pain, but Sun and shadow did it feel good. He should’ve done something like this sooner. “Claiming me, are we?” he teased throatily, kissing her deeply. Their tongues found each other, caressing and sucking.

“Something like that,” Aloy gasped, moaning as his pace increased in speed. She whimpered softly, pulling one of Avad’s hands free from the desk. He knew what she wanted. He pressed firm fingers against the bundle of nerves, keeping the circle tight. Aloy bucked her hips eagerly. Much better. Her hands traveled downward and clutched tightly onto his ass, encouraging his thrusts. Their eyes gazed deeply into each other, black to hazel.

“I’m close, sweetheart,” Avad warned. He tried hard to hold back, to make her come first.

“It’s okay,” Aloy promised him, nuzzling their noses together. They kissed, hips meeting each other in sync. She wanted him to let go. It was a wonderful reminder that she was the cause of his pleasure.

Avad groaned, pressing his torso tightly against hers. How was it possible to desire her so much? They were never close enough. “Fuck,” Avad gasped, unprepared as he spent himself inside her. He refused to slow, his fingers never pausing on her clit. Aloy moaned softly, feeling the pleasure course through her. Avad suckled on her nipple, smiling as he felt more scratches on his back.

Aloy’s moan rumbled in her throat, and her back arched away from the desk. She felt herself clench tightly around him, milking him as her release burst from her. Avad’s mouth found hers. They kissed softly as their exhausted bodies relaxed against each other. Avad caressed her hair, kissing her forehead sweetly. They remained wrapped around each other until their strength returned. The Sun-King pulled away from his huntress reluctantly, bringing her with him as they stood.

**\---**

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Avad apologized, cupping her cheek. Aloy shook her head defiantly.

“I loved it,” she assured him, covering his hand with her own. “That was amazing, Avad. I want that again. A lot.”

Relieved, Avad kissed her again. “Your desire is my command,” he promised, “but now we should probably wash up. We’ve made quite the mess of ourselves.”

Aloy laughed against his chest. Not only were the papers on the desk now scattered about, but she was covered in their fluids. They hurried to the bath first, washing away the last traces of their lovemaking. Avad tended to every inch of her body with the help of the bath oil and soap. He still craved her. He had to fight it off, otherwise they’d repeat their actions on the nearby lounge cushions. He’d postponed his work long enough.

Aloy wrapped her arms around Avad’s waist and rested her head against his chest, smiling as his own arms circled around her. His lips pressed into her hair and he musically hummed a song. “You have a beautiful voice,” Aloy commented, closing her eyes. Avad beamed.

“My mother sang well,” he recalled, rubbing her back. “Kadaman was never much of a singer, but she and I would sit in the Solarium when father was too busy to care and she would teach me to sing.” He fell silent, and then sighed. Avad looked down at his beloved, who returned his gaze, and said, “She would have loved you, Aloy. Kadaman too. They would have adored you until the Sun failed to rise.”

“Tell me more about them,” Aloy requested, placing a soft kiss on his chin. Avad smiled. He was more than happy to.

“Kadaman was quite the tease. I was the serious one despite being younger. He enjoyed life. He loved our people. He used to don merchant’s clothing to meet with the citizens of Meridian. No one knew who he was, and he was able to hear their plights for himself. Being father’s chosen heir, he realized how important it all was. Father, of course, would never have approved. We were gods. We don’t associate ourselves with those who are beneath us.”

Aloy scoffed. “Oh, your father would have _loved_ me,” she mumbled sarcastically. Avad chuckled and tilted her head back with his fingers. Gently, he brushed his thumb over her lips.

“Perhaps in another life?” he hoped. He was rewarded with her beautiful laugh. “But my mother, by the Sun, she was the zenith of purity and goodness. She tried so hard to fight against my father’s teachings while Kadaman and I grew up. Not all of it stuck, I’m afraid, not until I went into exile. I regret that. I should have listened to her. She always knew that women were our better halves.”

Aloy nuzzled his neck, using her hand to caress his shoulder. “Hey, we all make mistakes, and not all of it is of our own making. Your father was a hard man to live with. His own teachings were probably pounded into your mind until there was room for little else. But you had enough of your mother in you to know what he was doing was wrong. You had enough to know that something needed to change, and that you were the one who had to do it.”

By the Sun, she was wonderful. Avad pressed their foreheads together, swaying them in a little dance with the bathwater swirling around their waists. “Correction: my mother would have worshiped you. You’re everything she would have ever wanted in a daughter by law. She wouldn’t have cared that you were Nora or that you had no family. She would have happily played your mother’s role if you let her. She only ever wanted my brother and me to be happy. But Kadaman is gone. I must ensure there is enough joy for the both of us.”

“Are you happy now?” Aloy whispered. She placed her hand behind his head and caressed his hair with her fingers.

“Unbelievably so.”

“Good.” She pressed their lips together. Avad sighed and held her tightly. He could still hardly believe his luck. This woman was the most remarkable person. He would gladly place the world at her feet. He may not be able to do that, but he could at least place a crown on her head.

“I love you,” Avad whispered when he broke away, moving to press a kiss against her ear.

“I love you too, Avad. So much,” Aloy murmured back, hugging him tightly. They fell silently for a few moments. The rest of the world was shut away. They were the only ones who mattered. Their love for each other kept their hearts beating.

Finally, Aloy found herself able to finally pull away. “Come on. We better get back. Your guards will be wondering why I’ve been in your chambers for so long.” She gave him a pointed look.

Avad’s eyes widened. “Sun and shadow,” he bemoaned. “We weren’t exactly subtle this time around, were we?”

Aloy laughed and shook her head. “Not remotely.” She waded through the water and climbed up the stairs to retrieve her towel.

“Aloy, you’re not helping in the slightest. How am I supposed to get back to work when you’re looking like that?”

The huntress smirked cheekily, turning her back to him and carefully drying herself off. “I have no idea what you mean,” she remarked slyly. Aloy knew she was torturing him, which was precisely the point. She wanted to give him something to think about until they fell into bed again tonight.

Avad growled and climbed up the stairs, not bothering to get his own towel as he grabbed Aloy’s arm and turned her to him. “You are impossible, woman,” he growled, kissing her deeply.

Aloy allowed the contact briefly before pushing him away. “You’ll have me again tonight, love. A little patience won’t kill you.” She finished drying off as Avad grudgingly grabbed his own towel. It was moments like this that made him wish they were in the east somewhere. Hunters in the forest. Making love beside the river, perhaps, or in a little cabin like the one Aloy grew up in. It was such a tempting picture.

“You’ll have to take me to your homeland,” he commented quietly, wrapping his towel around his waist. Aloy glanced at him curiously, and so Avad answered her silent question. “I want to see where you grew up, I want to make love to you somewhere beautiful, and I want to have a word or two with your matriarchs….”

Aloy snorted and lightly smacked his chest. “I beat you to the last bit, you know. But Mother’s Heart is a place I need to take you. That’s where I learned the root of it all,” she informed him. The huntress paused, then her eyes widened. “Oh. I forgot something. The Nora… we have our own way of… marriage. It’s not really _marriage_ though. You don’t have to spend the rest of your life with the same person unless you want to. Um, when we have children with someone, we need the matriarchs’ approval. It won’t take them long to realize what you are to me. I find the mating ritual really stupid, honestly. I don’t need someone else’s permission to have children with the man I love—my _king_.”

“Then we won’t seek their approval. You are mine. I won’t have the same women who cast out a newborn baby decide your future. _Our_ future.”

“That was quite the diplomatic argument,” Aloy teased, leading him back to the office where their clothes had been left abandoned. Aloy dressed and helped Avad into his own, the intricate pieces of his office too heavy for him to do it on his own. They had to tidy up the desk. It was quite the mess, created by their haste to be united in body. It was a miracle the inkwell hadn't tipped over. What a nightmare that would’ve been.

Avad pulled her in for one more kiss. “See you tonight,” he hummed, caressing her cheek.

Aloy smiled against his mouth. “I get to be on top this time,” she said. It was not a request.

“Yes, my queen,” Avad relented without argument. Aloy couldn’t hold back her shiver. This was the first time he has directly called her that. It made her future with him seem so much more real.

Stealing one more kiss, Aloy managed to pull herself away from her beloved Sun-King. Avad seated himself at his desk, admiring his moon as she turned on her heel and stepped through the door. When Aloy crossed that threshold, she noticed how the guard were eyeing her. Wet hair, prolonged absence, and perhaps they heard a sound or two. Hazel eyes narrowed as she stared at them directly. “Not. A. Word,” she threatened darkly. The guards nodded hastily. For such a petite woman, she was a frightful force.

Satisfied, Aloy resumed her walk down the hall. Two more knew now, and they were common palace guards. She knew word would slip despite her threat. She would let it. This time, the rumors would ring true, and she would have her friends scout out the city and see what that meant for the people of Meridian.

She hadn't gone very far down the hall from Avad's chambers when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted one of Avad’s sisters. Aloy turned. The two women gazed at each other. The woman watching her looked back with green eyes, a shade close to her own, but with a face close to Avad's. Neither said anything, but Aloy didn’t feel unwelcome. The princess merely tipped her head to the side, the corner of her mouth twitching upward. With nothing to say, the royal sister turned and retreated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we'll finally be able to get around to meeting Avad's half-siblings. They're kind of important after Sunfall. lol  
> I couldn't resist another smut scene. Y'all must think it's the only thing I think about. haha But I think we needed a little less romantic and a little more possessive coming out of Avad.  
> After the Sunfall trip is over, that's when shit will hit the fan. Any guesses? ;)  
> Thank you for reading and please read a comment down below!


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost) New Year!  
> I hope y'all had a wonderful Christmas and/or winter break. So far, so good on this end. I've been playing Dragon Age nonstop for days now and needless to say, I'm obsessed. Writing has kiiiiiiinda been on the back burner again because of it. My bad. lol  
> Anyway, here's a quiet little chapter to enjoy as we arrive at Sunfall with two very special surprises at the end. ;)

The caravan was being loaded with supplies for the expedition just outside the city. The servants and Vanguard had already moved ahead to ensure Sunfall was safe and prepared for the Sun-King’s arrival. Ovid oversaw everything himself with Nakoa at his side. Aloy had recently shown her how to override machines, and so she had selected strong broadheads to pull the wagons. Many wished to learn the secret, but the Nora women guarded this carefully.  
  
“Be careful with that! The eggs are fragile!” one man was shouting. Nakoa snorted. Servants from the kitchens had such short tempers. The cook still hadn’t forgiven her for swiping a slice of roasted bread.  
  
Ovid was strolling past the small caravan, inspecting the equipment. “We need to hurry up. We leave after sundown,” he reminded everyone sternly, folding his arms across his chest. “Come on, the king will be here in an hour!”  
  
“And the Savior of Meridian,” Nakoa sing-songed cheekily. Ovid glanced at her and quirked a questioning eyebrow, to which she merely offered a shrug. The two titles were enough to motivate the workers. The two most adored figures in the city commanded respect just by name. Disappointing either one was a dangerous faux pas.  
  
The blonde huntress turned on her heel, scanning the surrounding area. One of her reasons for being here was to guard the caravan from potential bandits. The risk was low so close to the city, but it didn’t hurt to watch anyway. She could see a figure close to the nearby mesa, but she couldn’t make out his features. He merely stood there. He remained there in the entire duration of the caravan being loaded.  
  
When Avad arrived, he was cloaked and dressed simply, hair tousled and the lines around his eyes gone. Aloy followed not long after, dressed in her armor. The sight of her caused many shivers down a spine. The black stood out against her pale skin, her hair a flame even with the setting sun. She climbed in the back of Avad’s wagon, perched on a trunk with bow in hand. Nil wasn’t far, having settled in the wagon behind. He was slowly becoming accustomed to his old routine as prince, but few were allowed to still call him Sagar. He preferred Nil.  
  
Avad kept his head covered until nighttime fell, the caravan lighting their lanterns to allow them to see the road. Aloy ignored any reason to keep herself away from him, occasionally resting her chin on his shoulder and whispering with him in conversation. Neither felt a reason to hide while on the road, and their driver paid them no mind.  
  
It took them a night and a day to reach Sunfall. They camped briefly in between. Reaching the western city was a relief to everyone. Freshly made beds and hot meals awaited them, food devoured shortly before all crashed into bed like a sack of potatoes. Avad didn’t think twice about taking Aloy’s hand and leading her to the Sun-King’s chambers. If the walls had decoration, there weren't any now. Aloy missed the familiarity of Avad’s rooms in Meridian.  
  
Avad ran his hand over the smooth wall as if reminiscing the last time he was here. Aloy sat on the edge of the bed and watched him, waiting for him to speak first. This place held dark memories.  
  
“The last time I was in here, Kadaman was still alive,” Avad recalled softly, his back to his lover. Aloy held her tongue. This was not the time to ask questions. “He was wearing blue, I think. It was always his color. But he was angry, like most of us. The Raids were getting worse, the sacrifices daily. He would rant to me at night until the candles burned out. I told him to be careful. After mother…. I feared my father would repeat the action. Apparently, he was capable of worse.”  
  
Aloy rose to her feet and approached him slowly. “Was your brother killed here or Meridian?”  
  
“Meridian. My father felt it appropriate to have the sacrifice of a prince performed within our holy city.”  
  
She sucked in her breath. Jiran’s obsession with his religion coupled with his madness would have created chaos in any world, not just this one. Blood sacrifice was horrendous, but to deliver his own son? Aloy felt sick. “That’s terrible,” she whispered.  
  
Avad nodded. “I forced myself to watch. When my father first arrested Kadaman, I thought it was a bad joke or a nightmare. During the entire journey from Sunfall to Meridian, I expected my father to laugh in his maniacal way and set him free. When they caged my brother, I still waited. The cage lowered, the trap door released, and I watched in horror as my brother rolled onto the dirt. A behemoth was ready for him. My brother endured for a long time, but… he didn’t make it. It was the most horrific sight I have ever seen. Being crushed by a behemoth is not a clean death….”  
  
Aloy’s hands were gripping tightly onto the hem of her shirt. She had seen people be crushed by machines before, but nothing like this. Her eyes squeezed shut and she covered her hand with her mouth. “Avad,” she choked. He was at her side in a moment, pulling her into his arms and cooing comforting words in her ear.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “This isn’t something I should be talking about.”  
  
“No,” Aloy refuted. “I can’t let you bear that alone.” She curled tightly against him, accepting his warmth.  
  
Avad was unsure why, be he was grateful that Kadaman’s gruesome death affected her as deeply as it did. It reminded him that he wasn’t crazy, that all of it had been wrong. There were many at court who probably felt that the sacrifices had been just. He sighed softly when Aloy’s arms encircled his body. “I need you safe,” he murmured, pressing their foreheads together. “I can’t bear to lose anyone else, especially you. Even if it’s a lie, please just tell me nothing will ever happen to you.”  
  
“You know I can’t make that kind of promise,” Aloy reminded him gently, kissing his mouth. “But I can promise that I’ll do the best I can.”  
  
“Given all that you have accomplished, that is more than enough.”  
  
Avad sang softly, the words barely audible. Aloy listened as her head rested against his chest, hearing the deep rumble of his voice in her ear. She never considered herself much of a singer, but she supposed she could teach him the songs she learned from Rost and Teersa. They would sound far better on his tongue. “You give those priests a run for their shards,” she commented into his shoulder. Avad chuckled softly.  
  
“One of the gifts I inherited from my mother,” he recalled. “I suppose if I had the knack for it, being a priest wouldn’t have been so bad. The younger Sun-Priests have certainly been radicalizing the temple at any rate.”  
  
Aloy smirked. “And as usual, the older generation complains about wanting to keep things the same. It’s the same cycle over and over.” She sighed and pulled away from him. His eyes were soft, the sadness gone. Good. “Now then, let’s get your mind off things and take a tour around the palace. I didn’t exactly get a good look at it last time, and we need to get images in our heads for what we want to do.”  
  
With a nod, Avad accepted her hand when she offered it. Like the Palace of the Sun in Meridian, the palace at Sunfall was built with the finest stone. Meridian’s banners hung from the walls and pillars. It was familiar, holding good memories and bad. This time, the royal family’s chambers were placed in the west. Aloy supposed that made sense.  
  
The harem was their jointed point of interest. It was smaller than the one in Meridian, but no less luxurious, however the rooms were slowly collecting dust from misuse. Aloy carefully studied every detail, unable to help herself in imagining her lover as a little boy playing in the halls. His hair was unruly as ever with perhaps a slightly chubby stomach from sneaking too many sweets. It made her smile.  
  
Regardless of opinion, the guests at Sunfall were already accustomed to seeing the Savior of Meridian and the Sun-King at each other’s sides. The pair never touched in front of them and yet the bond between them was as clear as the rising sun. The rumors started again, even before they left for Sunfall. It was as good a time as any, in truth. Avad’s patience was thinner than silk thread. Aloy had none left.  
  
Avad caved to requests for a party. His guests were in need of some good food and sweet wine. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he wanted an excuse to show off Aloy again. He even had something fine made for her again, only this time it was deep green. Technically it was a dress, however specifications were made for his huntress queen. The dress had a slit from hem to crotch, allowing Aloy to wear comfortable black leggings and possess free reign. The neckline was deeply cut but was accompanied by long sleeves. He felt jittery imagining what she would look like in it. Liana had been a big help in getting the measurements for him.  
  
For weeks, he had been careful not to reveal the gift. Avad wasn’t sure what the Nora did to celebrate the anniversary of their birth, but the Carja loved gifts. Aloy had let slip the time of her birth by pure chance, but it was enough. Something beautiful but practical for the future, and while the gift was late, Avad was certain that Aloy wouldn’t mind. It was only an hour until the dinner before they returned to their shared chambers, the package awaiting their arrival on his desk.  
  
“Something for you?” Aloy inquired, glancing at the package.  
  
Avad shook his head. “Actually it’s… something for you.”  
  
“For me?” Aloy narrowed her eyes at it, as if expecting something undesirable to pop out, before she took hold of the package and carefully unwrapped it. Avad watched her expectantly, fighting back a smile.  
  
When the wrapping paper was pulled apart, Aloy unraveled the fabric. A green silk gown, black cotton leggings, and comfortable leather slippers with embroidery. “Consider it your late anniversary gift,” Avad offered in a quiet tone. “Something elegant but practical, like you.”  
  
Aloy bit her lip. “They’re beautiful,” she admitted, looking at him. “When did this happen?”  
  
“A few weeks ago. Liana makes for a fantastic partner in crime.”  
  
Aloy laughed and shook her head, gently setting down the gifts. “Thank you, Avad. They’re perfect for tonight.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his jaw. Avad beamed, pleased that his offering had been deemed acceptable.  
  
“I almost got a necklace too, but I felt that might be a bit excessive,” Avad jested, heart warmed when she laughed.  
  
“Maybe another time.” She kissed him again before pulling away. “You know me, I’m not one for finery, but this is just perfect. I suppose it’d be too much to ask if I can bring my bow.”  
  
Avad threw his head back and laughed. “The Banuk wouldn’t mind. As for everyone else, well….” He trailed off, giving Aloy a knowing grin.  
  
“Well, can’t please everyone,” Aloy huffed, trailing her fingers over the green silk. Without another thought, she began stripping her clothing, earning a knowing chuckle from Avad as he turned to claim his own clothes for the night. Something different from his usual attire, with far less metal and more fabric. He wore blue in honor of his brother and forsook his crown. By the time he turned around, Aloy was already dressed and her hair free from braids and beads.  
  
Avad’s breath hitched. She looked even more wonderful than he could have predicted. It was the right shade of green that brought out the green in her hazel eyes. Her hair stood out against the shade, and the only necklace she chose to wear was the pendant Rost gave her. The focus on her ear glowed in its usual way, much like the one he wore as well. “Here,” Avad offered as he noticed her loose hair, “let me do something with your hair.”  
  
Aloy was curious about when he had learned how to style women’s hair, but she didn’t object, settling in a nearby chair. She offered him some of her hair ties, which he accepted. He carefully brought back a couple strands, braiding them behind her head and conjoining the two ends down the length of her tresses. A simple hairstyle, but elegant. Avad would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that a circlet of gold would finish the look wonderfully. Ah, perhaps another time.  
  
“Where’d you learn to braid hair?” Aloy asked incredulously as she looked in the mirror to inspect his handiwork.  
  
“My sister Deepika,” he admitted. “She strolled into my office last week, sat herself down, and told me she was going to teach me how to braid hair.” He laughed as he fondly recalled the memory. Deepika was his eldest sister, born only a month before Kadaman. She had green eyes like her mother. She was one of his siblings who managed to endure Jiran’s tyranny with a smile on her face.  
  
Aloy’s eyebrows furrowed together. “That’s… sudden,” she mumbled, looking at him from over her shoulder. “What does she look like?”  
  
“Dark hair like mine, although her complexion is lighter than my own. Her eyes are green—almost golden, actually. She’s delicate in bone structure,” Avad described. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“I think… I think we saw each other. Last week when I was leaving your office after you and I….”  
  
“Ah, I see.” Avad shook his head. Sisters. They certainly enjoyed butting in his private affairs.  
  
Aloy admired her hairstyle. “I guess I’ll have to thank her once we actually meet,” she teased, closing her eyes as Avad gently brushed his fingers over the side of her neck. Smiling, the huntress took hold of his hand and caressed the back of it with her thumb. The pair gazed at each other from the looking glass’ reflection.  
  
After the small reprieve, Aloy rose to her feet. She turned and faced Avad, who gazed at her intensely. “No more secrets tonight, my love,” he whispered, taking her hand.  
  
“Avad, are you sure?”  
  
“As certain as I am in my love for you,” he assured her, claiming her mouth in a deep kiss. When he pulled away, Avad continued, “And as certain as I am in your love for me.”  
  
A rush of air escaped her lips. “Okay,” she whispered, pressing her lips against his in a sweeter touch. “No more secrets.”  
  
Their hands never pulled away as they walked out, hearts pounding so loudly they could hear the beats in their eardrums. Avad kept his mask on, calm and stoic as the Sun-King was. Aloy’s emotions were more obvious, but she held her head high. They ignored the shocked looks from the guards, and when the doors burst open, the announcer proclaimed, “His Radiance, Sun-King Avad, Fourteenth Luminance of the Radiant Line, a-and Aloy of the Nora, Savior of Meridian and the Anointed One of the Nora.”  
  
The dining hall was silent for mere moments before the whispers began, discerning eyes watching as Avad led Aloy to his table and seating her at his right hand. They watched as the pair sat close, heads bent toward each other in whispers. Mouths gaped as they witnessed the Sun-King share a kiss with her. The whispers continued throughout the evening, silent only when Avad offered a toast for their future endeavors with the hospital and memorial.  
  
“I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Nil remarked, begrudgingly allowing himself to sit on the other side of his brother. It was odd to Aloy to see him in anything other than his armor, but like Avad and herself, the Carja prince decided now was a good time to set all that aside.  
  
“You know how much I hate secrets, Sagar,” Avad whispered back, smirking. “You were always so much better at it.”  
  
“Indeed I am.” Nil drank from his wine, his eyes scanning the area for any signs of dissension. It was good to see his brother free himself from their horrific past, and with a friend no less. Nil greatly admired Aloy. Not just for her skills as a hunter and warrior, but as a woman, she was both compassionate and intelligent. Very few could equal her in measure. He’d rather serve her than any other in the whole Sundom.  
  
“What do you think, love? See any angry faces?” Aloy teased, resting her chin on Avad’s shoulder.  
  
Avad was discreet as he chewed on some honeyed ham, looking as if he was admiring the room while instead scanning the reactions from his guests. “So far, no,” he informed her, resting a hand on her knee.  
  
“So far,” Aloy echoed, stealing a bit of potato from her plate. The seasoning was hot—damn Carja spices—but she washed it down with her wine. She could see Nakoa and Erend chatting nearby. Her Nora friend looked lovely in fine leather and fur with a gold rope strung around her neck. She’d have a hard time shooing men away looking like that.  
  
The party went on for some time longer. Dessert would be brought out soon, so Avad rose to his feet. The room hushed down, everyone watching the Sun-King expectantly as he prepared himself for a minor speech.  
  
“My friends,” he started off with a smile. “Welcome to Sunfall. I thank you all for attending and I am grateful that so many have come to help me rebuild the Carja Sundom into a haven of goodness and peace. Some of you have come to help plan out the hospital, others for the memorial dedicated to those who lost their lives during the times of the Red Raids. It isn’t a happy memory. I know this personally, having lost my mother and my brother to this insanity. I must admit, killing my own father in order to put it all to an end was… it wasn’t easy.  
  
“But there is something else I wish to inform you all, and no, I was not subtle about it.” He chuckled to himself, a few other bits of laughter echoing in the dining hall. Avad glanced at Aloy, who rose to her feet and laced their fingers together, her smile encouraging him. He continued, “For some time, I have been courting our Savior of Meridian in secret. I love her, and for some reason I can’t understand, she loves me too. This isn’t the Carja way, I know, but I don’t want the Carja way. The old ways are gone. My only hope now is that the people of Meridian accept Aloy to be mine, starting with you.”  
  
Avad took a deep breath, the air shuddering from his lips. Aloy’s thumb caressed the back of his hand, giving him the comfort he needed. What he wasn’t expecting was the sudden, thunderous applause that filled the room. His head shot up, eyes widened in shock. Everyone in the dining hall regardless of class or tribe was clapping and cheering his name and Aloy’s. Avad’s eyes brimmed with tears. “Aloy,” he gasped. He could hardly believe it.  
  
“I’m here, my sun,” Aloy whispered, turning his head so that she could kiss him. She wasn’t expecting this reaction any more than he did. This wasn’t the Sun-Court, but these people mattered. They were leaders in Meridian and beyond. Word would spread like a flood. It would force her enemies out of hiding, and she would strike them down.  
  


Aloy curled up in bed, wearing one of Avad’s sleep shirts. He stopped complaining about it long ago, resigning himself to the fact that every scrap of clothing he owned now belonged to his moon. “Happy, beloved?” Avad crooned, leaning over the bed to steal a kiss.  
  
“Very,” Aloy agreed, pulling him on top of her. They shared kisses for several minutes, hands caressing over skin and silk. “Mahir will be thrilled, you know. He and his friends will probably throw a parade in your honor and everything.”  
  
“Funny…..” Avad kissed the tip of her nose. She looked absolutely radiant now that the weight of their secret was lifted. Praise the Sun that hindrance was abolished. Spies would be sending messages to their patrons in Meridian, and the rumors would be inflamed by the confirmation. “Is tomorrow a good time to go to the ruins?” he inquired.  
  
The redhead nodded. “If you have the time, absolutely. We should go after sunset. Anyone who sees us will only assume we’re having a lovers’ rendezvous somewhere and leave us alone.”  
  
“Do we have to climb?”  
  
“Yes, but it’s not half as bad as Maker’s End. I promise.”  
  
Avad grumbled a complaint under his breath. “You’re lucky I love you,” he hissed. Aloy burst into laughter and ruffled his hair.  
  
“I know,” she teased back. “You know, you’re adorable when you’re annoyed. You scrunch up you nose and you tap your finger on the closest hard surface you can reach.”  
  
His face proved her point, only causing her to laugh harder. “There’s only so much damage a man can sustain to his pride, Aloy. I beg you to stop,” he gasped theatrically.  
  
“Never!” Aloy insisted, shrieking when Avad pounced on her. She giggled carelessly as he peppered her face and neck with kisses. They were breathless and euphoric. Today couldn’t have gone better even if they tried, and it was wonderful.  
  


Darkness. Footsteps. Labored breathing. A torch is lit. The deep tunnels illuminated. The hood figure danced around guards and servants, a vital leaf in his hand. It needed to get to Meridian. Tonight.  
  
The rendezvous point remained the same all these years, according to his superior. Not even the savage ever discovered it, and it was just as well that she hadn’t. If she knew, she would surely kill them all.  
  
Half of Sunfall was asleep by the time he reached the mesa. Another hooded figure was already waiting for him. Quickly, he smothered the flame. “I have something for the master,” he uttered in a hushed tone, offering the scrap of paper. “He must know before anyone else does."  
  
The other hooded figure took the information and quickly skimmed it under the moonlight. “This is… most troubling. I will ensure this reaches the master as soon as possible. He will want to know of this,” he commended, pocketing the evidence. His fingers caressed metal. “Sun-King Darhan thanks you for your service.”  
  
The newcomer grunted in shock as the blade pierced his heart. “But… you promised…” he choked out, collapsing onto the earth in a pool of blood. He didn’t move again. Pleased with his work, the survivor tossed back his hood now that he was alone.  
  
“Yes, I did, didn’t I?” He chuckled to himself and turned away from the body. Come dawn, and the wildlife or machines would claim him. No matter. There would be many deaths in the war to come, and now, the true Son of the Sun had the evidence he needed to deliver the first blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN  
> How about them apples?!  
> And HOW ABOUT THEM APPLES?!  
> Our babies finally made their announcement! Finally, we can get rid of that plot point. :P I know we're all eager for the Darhan plotline to come to a head, and so here we are. *rubs hands together* Shit is going down, y'all. I'm sooo excited for you guys to see what's up ahead!  
> Next week features the Sunfall ruins, so Avad gets to have another Elisabet-related headache. Sorry, dear. lmao  
> Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a comment down below. ^.^


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come one, come all. Welcome back, everyone!  
> It's officially 2019, which will take some getting used to. lol I hope this year treats you all well.  
> Here, we have Avad and Aloy going to the Sunfall ruins. I promise our boy will handle the reveal a little better this time around, bless his heart.  
> Thank you for stopping by, and please enjoy!

Abir’s fist pounded on the door impatiently. He was vigorously training the men when a messenger pestered him about a new meeting. The general hated it when Darhan sprung up these meetings without forewarning. Order was important, and there was no order in dragging a general away from his duties, but alas.

“Ah, general. Come in,” Darhan greeted at his war table. He was already joined by Mahir, Orin, Ivor, Tajinan, and Devinav. All of them had impish grins on their faces. Mahir’s was the worst. He always treated the king’s victories as his own accomplishments. By the Sun, did Abir hate power-seeking nobles.

“Your Radiance,” Abir greeted with a deep bow. Without another word, he seated himself at the opposite end of Darhan.

The usurper fondled a scrap of leaf with his fingers. “I received good news this morning, fresh from Sunfall. ‘The false prince publicly proclaimed his love for the savage girl.’ I didn’t think my little brother had the stones to do it. He certainly didn’t with the last one. But what does it matter which brutish woman it is? This is either a trick or the idiot is actually intending on marrying that wretch, and we know Avad isn’t going to play with the feelings of a woman regardless of her tribe,” Darhan rattled on, pacing back and forth across the room.

The general sat in silence, less stunned but more calculative. “Any word on how his audience reacted?” he inquired steadily.

Devinav spoke next. “My source tells me he was met with applause and cheers.”

Darhan scoffed and tossed the sheet onto the table. “A room filled with sympathizers and outsiders,” he reminded them all. “Hardly a strong basis for support. This is blasphemy. The temple will never agree to a match such as this. A savage girl from the east with no ties to Meridian whatsoever save for the man she spreads her legs for. Every single queen has been of noble Carja blood, and that will never change. Meridian doesn’t want an heir with tainted blood. I have already fulfilled the requirements of a Sun-King even without the crown on my head. I have a noble wife and two sons, and at least half the support of the Sundom.” Less than half, at best.

“Half is not enough,” Abir reminded his king pointedly. “Forgive me, Your Radiance, but we must remain careful.”

“The longer we wait, the more capable the Nora bitch is of brainwashing my people,” Darhan snapped. “No, we’ve waited too long. The Sun-Court allowed its king to remain fatherless and now he’s got it in his head that he can make a savage queen of the fucking Sundom!”

The room fell silent while Darhan pinched the bridge of his nose. Mahir rubbed his hands together. “Let’s meet in the middle. Watch what the pup does when he returns from Sunfall. If he continues down this path, we act now. If not, it allows us more time to build up our forces,” he offered.

Darhan shook his head. “No, we gather our forces once Avad returns. I don’t care if he throws the Nora girl in the Sun-Ring tomorrow. He’s been sitting on my throne for too long. We strike now. Dismissed.”

The lords left in single file, but Abir remained seated. “Your Radiance, I must insist. This is too rash, even for you,” he spoke, trying to soothe the king.

“Nothing is too rash for the glory of the Sun or for his Chosen,” Darhan raved. “General, you serve me, or do you not understand that? If I command you to attack, you will attack. The Sun will show us His favor in battle and then you will see I was right. The sooner we dispose of my pretender brother the better. Now, I will say it again: _dismissed_.”

Abir ground his teeth together. He slowly rose from his chair, watching as Darhan glared heatedly at him. The sight was uncomfortably familiar. “By your command, Your Radiance,” the general hissed, bowing again before storming out of the room. Darhan had become so irrational as of late. Nothing could satisfy him, not even the assurances of a battle-seasoned warrior. At least Avad always had the courtesy to mind the opinions of those better qualified than he. Was he truly doing the right thing in serving Jiran’s favorite prince?

 

The palace lacked proper lighting in the halls as Aloy and Avad skirted around to the throne room. The moonlight that seeped through the open wall illuminated the throne that she had seen Itamen sit on, a scared little boy held prisoner by insane men. The expansive Sun-Ring hadn’t changed at all in the time since Aloy had found herself inside that pit. Guards paid the couple no mind now that the secret was out.

Avad carefully skidded down onto the balcony below as Aloy led him from the ledge. The climb down to the earth wasn’t difficult, only a scraped palm or two. It was a paralyzing thought to realize his father’s summer palace was sitting directly on top of a ruin. He would even have thought no one even knew of the location’s existence if it weren’t for the boards that sealed up the entrance. Aloy had sealed it up again after she destroyed HADES. She didn’t want clueless scavengers messing around in the place.

What were the ancient ones doing before they fell? These structures were so secure that a person’s physical identity was required. Maker’s End only let them in because of Aloy’s body, and yet she was called Elisabet Sobeck, that woman Avad saw in those holograms. Who was she? How is it possible that someone from centuries ago looked identical to his moon, albeit older? They must have a family connection somehow. There was no other logical explanation.

Together they broke free the barrier from the ruin’s opening, placing the wooden planks aside. Aloy slipped through the entrance with Avad close behind. They couldn’t go far, but with the ropes Aloy brought along they were able to slide straight down. The far drop was unsettling. Avad dreaded to think about what a climb down would have done to his already tense nerves. The gears in his mind were turning, trying to discern before their time what he would encounter today.

“This way,” Aloy uttered in a hushed tone, taking hold of her king’s hand and leading him toward the familiar, large round door. She squeezed it in comfort, knowing that a part of him was afraid, and she couldn’t blame him. The last ruin had left him reeling. She knew this would be worse.

When they approached the door, the same mechanical voice from before spoke, “Hold for identiscan.” The red beam scanned over them, and Aloy briefly wondered if they would be accepted together. She held her breath. “Genetic profile confirmed. Entry authorized. Welcome back, Dr. Sobeck and guest.”

The pair glanced at each other. That was new. Aloy refused to release Avad from her grasp and stepped forward. This was where Aloy’s reality had come crashing down, and soon, so would Avad’s. _Please let him accept this_ , she prayed to whatever being was listening. The Sun, All-Mother, or some other creator; she didn’t care. Just so long as Avad was capable of understanding, of welcoming this new truth. Anything to keep him at her side.

“Welcome to Project: Zero Dawn,” a second synthetic voice announced. Avad nearly jumped out of his skin.

“I thought there was just the one,” Avad muttered, obediently following Aloy to the next door.

“One voice?” Aloy asked. He nodded. “There’s multiple. I’m not sure how many. I don’t even know how many of these facilities existed. I found more after the Battle for the Spire, but not so much lately. We live in a big world, Avad. I could never find them all.”

Avad chuckled, the bass rich. Aloy loved that sound. “Give me a warning whenever you wish to delve deeper into the Old World. I’d hate to wake up one morning only to find your spot on the bed empty.”

Aloy snorted and pulled him to a halt. “As if I’d leave without saying goodbye first,” she chided, cradling his jaw with her free fingers. When they kissed, it was a silent promise. Even if she disappeared, she would return. She would _always_ return.

They were greeted by that male voice again as they entered the next room. “Please take a seat and wait for your name to be called. A selection of beverages and snacks are available. Please proceed into the Viewing Room 1 for an important message regarding the purpose of your visit.”

They were at the precipice for the point of no return. Aloy knew it all too well, and even Avad could sense it. When they crossed the threshold into the theatre room, the video playback was immediate. A man appeared; Avad knew he was a soldier of command just by the way he stood. “Welcome to Project: Zero Dawn. I am General Herres, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff of the United States of America. I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors. That Zero Dawn is a top-secret superweapons program. The technological miracle that will save us from the Faro Plague—if Operation: Enduring Victory can hold off the robots long enough.

“The reason that I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors is that I’m the one who spread them. And they are all lies. Zero Dawn is not a superweapons program, and it will not save us. _Nothing_ will save us, and here’s why: by the time the glitch was noticed, it was already too late. Nothing could stop the Faro Plague. Nothing can. Its robots will continue to replicate and devour the biosphere. Life on earth will be destroyed, our planet reduced to a barren sphere. Global extinction is inevitable. No matter how many we kill, the robots just keep exponentially making more.

“If we had their deactivation codes, we could shut them all down. The entire swarm. But since their cryptographic protocols use poly-phasic entangled waveforms, cracking a code would take half a century. At best, we’ve got sixteen months. Not exactly what you’d call a survival option. The destruction of a biosphere is not the sort of apocalypse you can wait out in a fallout shelter or a space station. There will be no Earth to reclaim. Just a lifeless, toxic rock with several million Faro robots on it hibernating, waiting for something to eat.

“This is the horrible truth behind the lies of Operation: Enduring Victory—my lies—lies designed to inspire millions of innocents to sacrifice themselves in battle. Why? One reason: to buy time for you and the work you will do here. Zero Day—the day that life on Earth ceases to exist—is coming fast. It cannot be stopped. The hope of Zero Dawn is that something new might come after. But I will leave it to Elisabet Sobeck to shine that thin ray of light into the darkness. Herres out.”

Avad was solid was stone. His face betrayed ever emotion he felt: anger, fear, confusion, and despair. The grip of his hand was too tight, but Aloy dared not pull away. She instead rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes, hearing the shuddered breathing from the Sun-King’s chest. “Are you okay?” she dared to whisper. He merely shook his head.

“How… how can I be all right after _that_?” he asked. “H-how—I can’t, I—”

“Shhh,” Aloy whispered, turning his head to face her as she peppered kisses on his face. “Stay with me.” Avad leaned into her and welcomed her solace. If the deathbringers destroyed the world, how was it that they were all standing here? How is it that life was rebuilt, that he was able to hold his beloved in his arms?

They weren’t done yet. More halls were left to wander, and behind a door was more information. Information that would only leave more questions in its wake. The woman, Elisabet, was before them once again. “You’ve heard the bad news, and it’s all true. The Faro Plague is devouring the biosphere. Life itself will cease to exist. But does that have to be the end? What if we could give life a future? What if we could build a kind of seed from which, on a dead planet, life could blossom anew? This is the aim—the hope—of Project: Zero Dawn: to create a super intelligent, fully-automated terraforming system and bring life back from lifelessness.

“What would such a system require? At its core, it would need a true AI. Fully capable of of making the trillions of decisions necessary to to reconstitute the biosphere. An immortal guardian, devoted to the re-flourishing of life. We call it GAIA. Mother Nature as an AI. But that’s just the core of the system. She will need to be surrounded and empowered by a comprehensive suite of Subordinate Functions. Think of them as an extension of GAIA’s mind, each dedicated to a specific purpose. Now these aren’t AIs, but make no mistake.

“Each presents an engineering challenge more profound than anything the human species has ever before attempted. Hardware that preserves and then gestates the billions of seeds and embryos from which life will be reborn. The construction of underground facilities to hold it all. And that’s just the start. We don’t have to build the entire system. The beauty of a fully-automated terraforming system is that it can build itself.

“Now, over the days to come, you’ll learn how all these Functions—all these pieces that you’ll be working on—fit together. How we’ll race the clock to execute our harvest initiatives, write the software, build the tech and facilities. How we’ll lock it down and seal it up before the inevitable occurs. But even more important, you’ll know how it doesn’t end here. How GAIA will generate those deactivation codes General Herres talked about and build the transmission arrays to broadcast them, shutting down the Faro robots for good. How GAIA will not just build, but imagine any conceivable robot it needs to do its work across centuries from detoxifying the Earth’s ravaged atmosphere and poisoned seas to the re-greening of the Earth from cryo-preserved seed stocks to re-wilding the Earth with animal life.

“And then, when all that is done, how a new generation of human beings, spawned at cradle facilities around the globe will partake of APOLLO: the vast archive of human knowledge and cultural achievement from which they will learn of us, our world, and most important: how not to repeat our mistakes. It’s not an impossible dream. It is within our grasp if we work tirelessly and stop at nothing to achieve it. We can’t stop life from ending. But if you will help me—help GAIA—we can give it a future. Join me, and help make that future real.”

She disappeared, and the room was darkened. For Aloy, it was surreal and comforting to hear Elisabet’s voice. For Avad, well…. He grabbed for the closest ledge and leaned against it. His knees felt weak, and his head hurt. For years, he had seen the ancient ones as heroes. Their achievements were something to aspire to. For such a stupid mistake to destroy it all was disheartening. He couldn’t understand all the words—they were too technological for his understanding—but he understood enough. The world was being murdered by one man’s creation with no way to stop it. Only to rebuild the world anew after all was lost.

“This is our legacy?” Avad finally whispered, turning to face Aloy. His handsome face did nothing to hide his horror.

Aloy inched close to him, ready to reach out to him if he needed her. “Yes,” she confirmed solemnly. She looked down at her feet. This was no small matter. She wouldn’t have ever revealed this to just anyone. It was too much. Avad felt grateful that she trusted him so much with this truth, even if he felt like he was about to collapse from the weight of it. Instead, as she predicted, he reached out for her hand.

“And there’s more to it; I know there is,” he mumbled as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Dark eyes drifted around, studying the inner structure. His eyebrows furrowed together. “Is this where Helis captured you?”

He had sharper wits than many gave him credit for. “Yeah,” she confirmed again. “When I first came in here, there was blockage preventing me from entering, so I had to authorize a ventilation to clear it out. The process caught the attention of some Eclipse kestrels, so they came down to investigate. I was in Elisabet’s office copying the Alpha Registry so that I could gain access to the facility at Mother’s Heart. The process barely finished before he knocked me out with one of his contraptions. The next time I was conscious, I was in a cage above the Sun-Ring.”

The thought was horrendous. As far as he was aware, Aloy was not violated during her imprisonment, but the thought of Helis being anywhere near her made Avad feel both sick and angry. The man was a monster who thrived from murder, kidnapped his family, and toyed with his beloved. Avad was glad he was dead. His only regret was that he didn’t perform the deed himself.

“Mother’s Heart is our next visit, I suppose?” he inquired. Aloy nodded.

“And if you’d like, we could go to Banuk lands afterward. I have a… friend of sorts in the Cut.”

Avad quirked an eyebrow. “So far north?” The Sun-King hated the cold. Maker’s End was freezing enough, and he knew it would be worse in Nora lands. He dreaded the day he would have to set foot in the Cut, and yet he couldn’t find it within himself to deny Aloy anything.

“Would that be okay?”

“Whatever you want, my moon, it’s yours,” Avad promised, leaning down to kiss her softly. His mouth sealed the oath, binding him to her will. Aloy hummed softly, pleased with his choice. She would take him to the ends of the earth if she could, but not in this lifetime. Avad was chained to the throne, only able to make excursions beyond the Sundom’s borders on very spare occasions. They had been lucky with this trip, having the façade of an important plan for the betterment of the empire to hide their tracks.

“Let’s go back,” Aloy whispered, pressing her lips against his throat. Avad swallowed. Back to his chambers, which he shared with her. No more secrets. They could walk through the front door together now. The thought alone pleased him greatly.

“Lead the way, lover,” he murmured, releasing her just enough so that she could do so.

 

Come the new day, Avad was holding a meeting with the tribal ambassadors to discuss the memorial in the Sun-Ring. It had to be something that befit all of the Sundom’s citizens, not just one tribe or another no matter how greatly affected. Any attempts by Carja representatives to place favor on the Carja tribe was immediately shot down. This wasn’t about the Carja. Avad’s citizens had the most expansive variety of any tribal land in the known world. They needed to embody that.

Aloy sat beside her king, resting a comforting hand on his thigh as they talked and argued. She and Nakoa represented the Nora despite never actually being endorsed by the matriarchs, but the pair figured that being the Anointed One was more than enough. Nakoa was added on as the second most significant Nora in Meridian. She had proven herself a loyal ally and a capable warrior. Her position in the war council allowed no room for argument regarding the appointment.

“How can one possibly embody all the tribes affected by the Red Raids?” one man was ranting, waving his arms about dramatically. Aloy sat there slack-jawed. Avad rubbed his forehead, crown abandoned as he tried his best to remain calm.

“It’s not complicated,” Avad grumbled, glancing up. “It’s to be a simple structure within the Sun-Ring built with various elements from the other tribes. Carja stone, Oseram steel, Banuk art, et cetera. We know all the tribes involved. Adopting a single element from a dozen tribes is relatively easy. You worry me, sir. Are you not as committed to this as you claimed when I met with you?”

The Carja ambassador cleared his throat awkwardly. “I just feel that since this is within the Sundom—”

“Oh, rot with your Sundom scrap,” Nakoa complained brashly, throwing her head back. The other ambassadors snickered under their breath.

Avad raised his palm to prevent the man from retaliating. “Huntress Nakoa is correct,” he affirmed, giving his friend a nod. “The memorial is in the Sundom, yes, but the number of Red Raids victims that were Carja is only a small margin compared to the rest of the other tribes. The Oseram suffered the most, unfortunately, but this isn’t a competition. Each tribe has offered a single element of their culture to contribute, and respective deities will have their altars placed inside. There will be two memorials: one here and one in Meridian.”

Aloy decided now was a good time to speak up. She rose to her feet, refusing to be talked down by this upstart ambassador. “Ask anyone who isn’t Carja and they will tell you that your tribe’s largest fault is your pride. Carja have a superiority complex that was at the root of these Red Raids along with Jiran’s madness. The Sundom’s empire expands so large from generations of conquering and enslaving. That will _not_ happen here. Not anymore. We are all equal partners now, regardless of tribe.”

“Just because you opened your legs for the Sun-King does not give you the right to speak for him, savage,” the ambassador sneered.

“Who I ‘open my legs for’ isn’t the point,” Aloy snapped back. “Unlike you, I actually know what the Sun-King’s wishes are. Slavery and superiority isn’t on the table. Now sit down before you embarrass yourself further.”

They glared intensely at each other for a time unless the Carja man finally simmered down and sat. Aloy remained standing while Avad rose to his feet as well. He knew there would be calamity regarding his open relationship with Aloy, and like her, he knew he couldn’t back down from it. They needed to push forward without relenting if their goals were to be achieved. “Aloy is right. We’re all equal partners in this regardless of tribe or class,” he spoke, ignoring the indignant sniff his adversary made.

A Banuk shaman rose to her feet next. “Let us vote,” she suggested, “and see how well your idea pans out, little man.” Silence.

“I agree. Let’s vote.” Avad offered a smile at his Banuk guest. A calm voice of reason was something he deeply required in moments like this.

Every other ambassador agreed. The Carja nobleman’s idea of a memorial was ignorant and haughty. Avad’s original plan was going forward. And so a list was procured of what each representing tribe would offer: Carja stone, Oseram steel, Banuk art, Nora furniture, Utaru weaving, and Tenakth wall carving. It would be a unique structure honoring those who died or were enslaved under the heel of the Carja Sundom, a promise to do better.

With the meeting over, Avad retreated to the library. He was drawing more and more, Aloy’s aid allowing him to spare more time to his first love. Aloy would read beside him, learning more and more about the modern world through the eyes of historians. Tomorrow they would be meeting with architects and doctors regarding the palace’s transformation into a hospital for the mentally ill. A safe haven away from the madness of Meridian. Who would have believed that Jiran’s madness would also lead to a wonderful legacy?

“I’m sorry about what he said to you today,” Avad mumbled suddenly. Aloy looked up from her book.

“I wasn’t bothered. We both knew how nobles would react. I’m the savage girl from the east who seduced their Sun-King in some weird plot to garner favor for the Nora. What matters is how _we_ react. We keep our heads held high and keep going, otherwise they’ll never back down.”

Avad took her hand in hers and pressed a kiss on the knuckles. “Doesn’t mean I can’t be upset about it. Why do my people insist on remaining heartless?” He sighed deeply and shook his head.

“Heartlessness is a human quality,” Aloy reminded him. “Every tribe has their own way of being heartless, but trust me, every one of us has it hiding somewhere. Even you. You’ve just chosen not to act on it, unlike many. It’s one of the reasons I love you, you know. You acknowledge right and wrong, and for once there’s someone who willingly chooses the former over the latter.”

“Those choices led me to you, praise the Sun. A woman after my own heart, setting aside any differences between herself and others for the sake of compassion. It’s why so many of Meridian love you as much as they do.”

“Sweet talker,” Aloy teased, playing with his fingers.

“For you? Always.” He brushed back her hair with his free hand, stroking the tresses lovingly. Aloy was not shy in admitting to her strengths, but compliments like this were the ones that made her shy. It was darling. If he had it his way, Avad would sing her high praises until his voice grew hoarse. She’d probably kill him for doing it, though.

Aloy rested her head on his shoulder, watching as Avad drew his careful lines. He was drawing Elisabet, pulled from his memory of last night. It was easy enough. The inexplicably same face as his lover puzzled him, and yet Aloy hadn’t breathed a word about why. He wanted to ask. Perhaps it was a mere coincidence, but Avad has lived this life long enough to know that such coincidences are nearly impossible. Whatever it was, there were solid facts behind it.

They were quiet, undisturbed in this sanctuary. Even those who came in and out left them alone, grabbing whatever book they fancied before scurrying off. Servants had yet to figure out how to act around Aloy now. Should they treat her as they always have or did she garner some sort of reverence now that she was the Sun-King’s bed mate? Aloy could assume these ponderings well enough and would much prefer that they treated her normally. Alas, that option disappeared along with any remaining freedoms their secrecy had allowed them.

In the time of Jiran’s reign, she would be recognized as Avad’s concubine, a woman to be left in the harem until her lover chose to desire her. It confused everyone now that the harem was done away with. What special privileges did the Nora huntress possess now? Did she have any beyond what had already been bestowed upon her?

By the time they returned to Meridian, Aloy knew the city would be aware of her relationship with their king and would flock to her in hopes that she would speak to him on their behalf. The game of politics toyed at nobles’ fortunes. The king’s favor was desired above all, wealth and titles coming with it. As Avad’s sole lover, the redhead would absolutely find herself in a position of power. She may even possess the same strength as Nasadi, just without a crown.

At least not yet.

Aloy was currently reading about the previous Sun-Kings and their consorts. Some kings’ concubines held more power than even the queen, such was the Pandora’s Box that was a sun god’s favor. Politics were so strange here. At least among the Nora, it was all straightforward. Motherhood had all the power. Wisdom didn’t come with children. Lansra was proof of that. Now, the women at the Sun Court? They were bred for survival. They knew what it meant to fight tooth and nail to hold true power, especially if they found themselves standing behind the throne.

This would be expected of her, Aloy realized. Despite being the only woman Avad wanted, there would be rivals. Women vying for what she had and willing to do anything to get it. It was a new dance that Aloy would have to learn, and quickly, otherwise she would falter and drown under the crushing waves of Meridian’s politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the romance reveal has its ups and downs. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Aloy's still going strong with her no bullshit attitude.  
> Avad'll have a few sleepless nights trying to digest the new information. Poor thing will possibly pass out at Mother's Heart. LOL Maybe not, actually, but you never know. lmao  
> Aloy's gonna deal with some of her "rivals" soon, which should be fun. Pray for our girl, everyone. :P


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, all!  
> I'm still in one hell of a DA mood, so expect some one shots in the future. I'm in Solavellan hell, guys. Send help.  
> This is the chapter where I finally remember this fic has more than two characters in it. LOL  
> please enjoy. ^.^

The rest of the trip went as well as could be expected. Avad struggled to balance out what he wanted versus what everyone else did. Hardly a small undertaking. Aloy did her best to keep the peace. The meetings often wound up becoming quite long with free time otherwise spent on research and study. The huntress wanted to know how knowledgeable the Carja were in matters of the brain, which turned out to be almost nonexistent. The sick were turned out onto the streets with no sympathy or care to accompany them.

Madness wasn’t treated much better by the Nora. Aloy remembered Brom most significantly. He was oppressed by voices in his head, made an outcast for killing a man who’d tormented him for years. Many among her tribe presumed those voices to be of the Forgotten Ones, but Aloy suspected there was more to this than initially presumed. Would it be possible to find him again? Bring him to Sunfall to be cared for? Or was Olara’s care enough? Perhaps neither would want him to be subjected to healers’ constant supervision so far from home.

Aloy sighed and unceremoniously tossed the book she’d been studying onto the table. She didn’t even know if this plan would work. Constant funding would be required to keep the doors open. Taxes would be the easiest option, but perhaps not the wisest. Private funding could work, but how many nobles would be willing to part with their substantial incomes? The crown’s purse could pitch in, but those funds also payed for every member of the royal household in service. That wasn’t an eternal waterfall of wealth, either.

Perhaps this was all wishful thinking. People were happy enough to dump loved ones onto the streets. Taxes were already in use to fund the Sundom’s public servants and to keep up with Meridian’s infrastructure. With the nobility now under the same yoke as the common people, tax rates were lower for everyone, but would Meridian’s citizens continue to drink toasts to Avad’s names if a new tax came forward to provide care for the less desirable members of society?

No wonder Avad had a hard time sleeping. The threat of HADES had kept Aloy up at all hours, but this was a different kind of stress. Lives would depend on her. They would hope—nay, expect—her to know what was best for everyone. No mere mortal could perfectly determine such mattes, but that was all they had at their disposal. Suddenly, the idea of Avad being an actual sun god seemed like a preferable alternative. Gods weren’t supposed to screw up.

“Can’t focus, huh?” Nakoa poked her head in from some other corner of the library.

“Something like that,” Aloy admitted, rubbing her eyes. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She was clearly tired, and while in normal circumstances, Nakoa would leave her friend alone, she chose not to this time.

The blonde casually sat on the table, curiously eyeing the title on the book’s spine. “Another medical journal?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Aloy huffed lightly. “I’ve been hoping to see if the Carja have any solid information regarding mental health. Evidently, they don’t. The usual route is simply, ‘lock them up and throw away the key.’ By the All-Mother, if our body organs aren’t working right, we go to a healer to get it dealt with. Why does the brain get ignored? The Carja have been able to confirm it controls how we move, what we think, and why we behave like we do. Why isn’t there some solution for when it all goes wrong?”

All Nakoa could offer was a shrug. She wish she had all the answers. Her friend could use a few. “Well, whatever you two come up with, it better be good. Mahir and his cohorts will use any excuse to string you up,” she mumbled. Her elbows rested on her knees comfortably.

“No kidding,” Aloy huffed, heaving a deep sigh. No doubt word had broken throughout Meridian by now what Avad had proclaimed at the dinner last week. She wouldn’t know what to expect from the crowd when they returned. Either way, she and Avad wouldn’t be hiding anymore. What she held her breath for now was whether people would be throwing tomatoes or flowers.

“You’re nervous,” Nakoa noted, matter-of-fact. “I know you’re worried about Meridian, and I would be too, but you’re doing yourself a disservice if you think the city won’t be happy for you and Avad. The people adore their king and I know they adore you too. Trust me. I’ve been in the streets more than you have the past few weeks, what with you and all your plans going on. People still praise your name. I’d daresay it’s equal to that of Avad’s now.”

“It must count for something.”

Nakoa snorted. “If the nobles don’t support you, the common folk will. If the common folk decide it’s high time the nobles stopped making all the important decisions for them, it’ll happen. If the Sun-Court is smart, they’ll flow with the tide.”

It seemed her years spent in the city had taught Nakoa many things about Carja politics. The notion was comforting. Aloy needed allies. More importantly, allies she could trust with her life. It was as foolish to trust everyone as it was to trust no one. Her family was in Meridian. They would keep her strong. “Do you have any idea how wise you are?” Aloy praised with a grin.

“Eh, call it what you will. I just know how to use my eyes and ears.” Nakoa leaned over and squeezed Aloy’s hand. “Hey, you’ve gotten smarter too. The Sun-Court won’t know what hit them. They need their politics shaken up—and their standards. You’re exactly what they need. Just as importantly, you’re what Avad needs. I doubt he’d accomplish much if he went the easy way and married one of Mahir’s spawn. Neither one of them would be brave enough to go against their father, and Mahir’s plans don’t align with his king’s.”

Aloy tapped her finger on the table. “Yeah, I figured as much,” she confirmed. The redhead breathed in a shaky breath. “Funny thing is, marriage keeps getting brought up and yet Avad hasn’t actually asked me yet.”

Nakoa tilted her head to the side. “Is he supposed to?” she asked.

“According to Carja tradition, yeah.” This made her laugh. “Who am I kidding? When have I ever gone along with tradition?”

“Never,” Nakoa retorted with a laugh of her own. “Just so we’re clear: do you _want_ to marry him? Last time I checked, Carja unions are permanent.”

Aloy smirked to herself. “At first, the idea of it terrified me. Growing up with Nora teachings kind of became a hindrance when I found myself in love with a man from another tribe. But I’ve had a lot of time to think. There’s no such thing as perfect, not even with the perfect man, but I love him, Nakoa. More than anything. I hope that in every life I were to live, he’d be mine. This is the one I have, so being Avad’s queen is the card I’ve been dealt with. Now, if he takes too long in asking me, I’ll ask him myself.”

Nakoa tossed her head back and laughed. “I doubt he’d complain,” she reminded her friend. “He worships you, you know.”

Oh, she knew. Avad never made a secret of it. By word and deed, he showered her with his love. It often caused Aloy’s toes to curl, making her giddy with glee. It should be impossible to love a single person as much as he did, but he ensured his beloved never lacked in his devotion. Aloy sometimes struggled to match him, unable to find the right words to say. Avad was far more the romantic than she was. Such things came to him easily.

“I know,” Aloy finally whispered, offering her friend a wicked glimmer. “You know, you really should find yourself a partner one of these days. Best way to end the day.”

Nakoa burst into laughter and playfully shoved her friend. “Don’t give me details,” she warned teasingly, “but as long as he’s treating you right, then good for you. As for me, I’ve had other things to worry about. Don’t get me wrong, there’s a couple of… soldiers I wouldn’t mind romping with, but I’d rather we wrap up with the Darhan threat. I don’t know about you, but I’ve heard some disturbing rumors.”

Aloy sobered up quickly and gave a stiff nod. “Me too,” she confirmed. “Liana brought me a message from Vanasha just last night. Things don’t look good.”

“Does Avad know?”

“Not yet. He has one final meeting tomorrow morning before we’re done here in Sunfall. I’ll tell him once we’re on the road. I’d rather he remained focused with the diplomats. Darhan is his brother. The information we have will eat away at him more than if it were anyone else.”

Nakoa knew she was right. It was a delicate balance between keeping the Sun-King levelheaded and keeping him informed. It was agreed upon without question that Aloy would initially be the one to tell him. He’d be allowed to react naturally in peace. Erend carried with him enough bad news as it was. He was more than happy to revert this one responsibility to Aloy.

When Avad was finally told, he took it about as well as could be expected. He tore up the dispatch Aloy offered him and let the scraps flutter freely in the wind. He ranted and raved while tears stung his eyes. He grasped tightly onto Aloy’s hand, the touch so strong that she could’ve sworn he’d snap the bones. It hadn’t taken the king to realize what he was doing and free her, apologizing profusely at causing his moon pain.

Another betrayal. Another call for blood. Avad had been doing his best. Try as he might, he could never please everyone. His hopes hung on the plan to bring the whole family together again. If Darhan was raising an army against him, who else had turned? Surely some of the royal siblings would follow the elder brother and see him as Jiran’s true heir. It wasn’t exactly an uncommon opinion.

“We’re going to have to prepare for a siege,” Avad realized once he’d calmed down. “What I don’t understand is: why is he rushing? He’s seemed to have gotten his hands on a number of mercenaries as well as my own soldiers. Give himself time and he gets more than what he has.”

“Vanasha’s source says that apparently he’s starting to… lose it. Paranoia, narcissism, all the works. Sound familiar?”

“Painfully so.”

Aloy turned her gaze to the road for a moment to scan for threats. “Either it happens to be pure coincidence or he’s getting what your father had.”

Avad sighed heavily. “The case is far too similar to be by pure chance. So, what does this mean? Is my family prone to madness?”

“I honestly don’t know. That’s why we’re adapting the palace into a hospital for mental ailments. We’re making it more than a center of healing, but a school for study. I don’t want our family to suffer from the likes of this more than it has to.”

“’ _Our_ family,’ hmm?” Avad hummed gleefully. Aloy smacked him in the arm, which only caused him to burst into laughter. “No, love, say it again. And often. Hearing you say that…. It makes me unbelievably happy.”

Aloy ducked her head sheepishly before moving to rest it on his shoulder. “You and my friends are my family. I need to get to know your siblings better, but I think we might be able to all get along. At the very least, for your sake.”

“There is no need to put on false pretenses for me. If you don’t like each other, you don’t like each other. It’s as simple as that.” He paused, glancing at the Spire that loomed in the far off distance. Foolish as it was, he looked to see if there was any strife within the city walls. No one had bothered to inform him whether news of his courtship was received favorably or not. It was nerve-wracking.

The caravan was barely given a second glance as it rolled into the city after sundown. Both Avad and Aloy donned cloaks to conceal their identities while on the streets. Hands remained intertwined. Spotted by passerby or not was no longer an issue. Diving in head first was now the order of the day.

Nighttime indifference on the streets did not exist in the Sun-Court. When nobles craned their necks to see Avad return from Sunfall, they strained for sight of Aloy beside him too. They looked for ways to prove one rumor or another. The rumor most commonly whispered at court speculated the true reason for the trip to Sunfall. Perhaps the huntress had traveled to Sunfall to hide an untimely pregnancy. Aloy’s return quickly crossed that rumor off the list.

Well, the bit about whether or not she was _hiding_ the pregnancy. Women studied Aloy’s abdomen, noting the snug fit of her shirt. Perhaps she was still early on. Perhaps she didn’t show as easily as others. Whatever the stories, one factor remained constant: Avad. The Sun-King had unabashedly circled his arm around Aloy’s waist as they entered the palace, making his intentions blatantly clear. Many single noblewomen were quite upset that an eastern savage had claimed what they so desperately wanted.

A new rumor sprung up in the following days. What was the point in the Sun-King making the Nora huntress his lover if not to extend the royal bloodline? The very idea of it didn’t make sense. Carja noble blood kept the family lines pure. What would happen if a “tainted” prince was born? All of Meridian was holding its breath, waiting to see what the Fourteenth Son of the Sun would do.

 

Aloy felt eyes wherever she went now regardless of whether Avad was at her side or not. As predicted, petitioners began approaching her in the hopes that the favored one would speak to the king on their behalf. Aloy did her best to remain cordial. The petitioners’ line was always so long. Perhaps she could aid in Avad’s burden. So she began reading them, writing down her opinions in the margins before offering them to Avad the same day she received them. Until she became his queen, she couldn’t officiate these decisions herself.

Avad was grateful for the help. Aloy was an intelligent woman, and she had siphoned that wisdom into the service of the Sundom’s well-being. Hunting was always her escape. It was not uncommon for Avad to awake in the middle of the night with her crawling into bed to join him after being absent all day. Sometimes lovemaking followed, sometimes they simply wrapped around each other and slumbered in peace. If anyone was against the king’s lover running around the wilds when she pleased, none of them voiced it.

The first real change derived from Aloy’s newfound position in court came about a week after they returned from Sunfall. Liana had wandered into Avad’s chambers, carrying a finely ornate box in her delicate hands. “A gift arrived for you this morning, my lady,” the girl proclaimed, setting it down in front of her charge.

“For me?” Aloy asked, making sure she wasn’t hearing things.

Liana nodded. “Yes. A note came with it. You were addressed by name. I don’t think people have fully realized where you actually sleep yet.”

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Aloy muttered as she untangled herself from Avad’s lap. He only laughed, leaning forward to see what a stranger had bestowed upon his lover.

Liana set down the box onto the table and stepped back. Aloy read the note first. The handwriting was elegant and crisp, a clear indicator that it was written by a scribe and not the gift giver himself. The note was simple and formal, merely congratulating her on winning the Sun-King’s heart. The wording merely made her laugh.

Aloy pried open the lid of the box. “Oh,” she gasped, eyes widening. Whatever she was expecting, it certainly wasn’t _that_.

“What is it, love?” Avad asked curiously, noting Aloy’s flabbergasted tone.

She pulled out a necklace. The rope was thick with gold joined with a pendant of finely carved ivory, undoubtedly from a boar’s tusk. The design was a Nora knot overlaying a symbol of the sun. It was beautiful. “Are presents going to be a common occurrence?” Aloy asked, lifting the necklace to show her companions.

“I’m afraid so,” Avad confirmed, brushing his thumb over the carved pendant. Whoever did the work was very skilled. “This isn’t so bad. It would look lovely on your neck.”

Liana peaked over Aloy’s shoulder. “Whoever made it—or had it done—has a better understanding of who you are than most.”

“The note was anonymous?” Aloy inquired. Liana nodded. “Huh. Nora will often carve on ivory as a sort of talisman of protection. This specific knot is known as All-Mother’s web, considered the strongest protection spell. The other symbol is obviously the Carja sun. Is the web supposed to represent protecting me from the Carja or as a sign of protecting our union?”

Avad hummed thoughtfully. “Perhaps both,” he offered. “Whoever sent this is either Nora or has close relations with them. Either way, they went out of their way to ensure you didn’t know who they were. It’s confusing. The box and the necklace itself are clearly Carja, but as you said, the pendant must be Nora.”

It wasn’t tacky and echoed with her tastes. Aloy would be more than happy to wear it whenever the occasion called for it. “And you didn’t see who dropped it off?” Aloy inquired further of her friend. Liana shook her head.

“It was already there when I walked in this morning to tidy your desk.”

Aloy pursed her lips. “Interesting,” she muttered before carefully placing it back in the box, handing it to Liana. “Could you put this with the other valuables? I’d hate to lose it.”

“Of course, my lady.” Liana took the box and bowed briefly prior to retreating. When she was gone, Avad brushed his fingers down Aloy’s arm.

“It would appear you have a secret admirer,” he mused teasingly. Aloy merely rolled her eyes.

“Funny,” she groaned sarcastically. “Too bad it came about a year too late. I’m already taken.”

Avad chuckled and kissed her ear. “Glad to hear it,” he murmured. He was still inquisitive about the necklace. Had word traveled to Nora lands so quickly? Or perhaps it was a Nora living in the city. Aloy and Nakoa were hardly the only ones here. Whatever its meaning, it was a thoughtful gesture. The gift was a clear indicator how valuable Aloy was to the Nora. Avad would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he felt a twinge of jealousy. The gift was precisely the thing Aloy would enjoy when she wasn’t thinking of practicality. He needed to step up his game.

 

Erend and Nil were casually sitting at the bar together—Nil’s attempt at being amiable with his colleagues—with a tankard of ale in their hands. They took it upon themselves to scope out the city’s atmosphere following the news. They were looking for signs not of enmity regarding Aloy’s role in Avad’s life, but signs of Darhan’s encroaching treachery. Avad having enemies at all wasn’t the issue. It was who’d act upon their hatred of him. It was like the civil war all over again.

Nil had recently spoken with one of his sisters. Deepika was truly the most politically savvy out of all of them, but she adored her family more than anything. She was planning a private party for them all, Aloy included. She’d been dying to meet the redhead officially and had pestered her brothers several times regarding the matter. “This one’s on you, brother,” Nil had deflected easily, leaving Avad susceptible to his incapability to say no.

They’d unleashed a monster. Deepika’s personal allowance was flowing heavily into the plan. Darhan was lost to them, much to her chagrin. He’d always been a stubborn fool, and this would only lead to more blood unnecessarily spilled. Still, the princess was making the most of it, and her two year-old daughter always put a smile on her face. Her husband was another general in the army and good friends with Ovid. She was trying to match the poor man up with one of her sisters, but the knucklehead was a workaholic.

She donned a cloak and marched into town, poking her head into every tavern until at last she found her brother. “Sagar,” she hummed, prodding him in the shoulder.

“Yes, sister?” Nil asked. Unfortunately, he also had a hard time telling her no. It was a miracle anyone could, quite frankly.

“I need your help with something. You’re taller than me.”

Nil’s eyebrows furrowed together. “And you couldn’t ask anyone else? Say, your husband, for example?”

“At this hour? Hardly. Come on. Everyone else is busy. I need you. Please?” Her green eyes fluttered, causing Nil to grimace. Dammit, not again.

“Fine.” Nil chugged down the last of his ale, genially slapped Erend on the back, and followed his sister back to the palace. Here he was, hoping he’d get out of her party planning, but alas, her reach far extended anything he could deflect it with.

The dinner wasn’t until tomorrow, but servants were already busy with the decorations. Nil cursed under his breath. _Avad, you damn enabler._ “Don’t be like that,” Deepika chided, tugging on his arm. He could spy his niece snacking on some sweets that she very likely didn’t have when Deepika was last in here twenty minutes ago.

“Unkie Nil!” the girl cried, wiggling her legs excitedly. Despite Deepika’s efforts, he’d succeeded in influencing his siblings’ children into adopting his new name.

“Hey, little muffin,” Nil greeted affectionately, picking her up in his arms. She was a tiny little thing but already displaying the inheritance of her mother’s beauty.

Deepika laughed lightly as she pulled away her cloak. “Uncle Nil is helping mama, Bakari. Be a good girl and sit still for me, hmm?”

Nil smirked cheekily. “What if Bakari doesn’t want to be a good girl? She has all these sweets and there’s a pile of some pretty ribbons just over there. Little girls like to play with ribbons, if I remember correctly.”

The princess smacked her brother on the arm. “You’re a horrible influence, Sagar,” she chided.

“That’s what I’m here for.” Nil laughed at Deepika’s frustration. “Oh come now, Dee. You were no angel, if I last recall. Your mother was quite disturbed by how fast you were gaining weight, and my goodness, do you love candied apples.”

Deepika responded by sticking her tongue out at him. “You’re _horrible_.”

Nil only laughed at her before setting Bakari down. “Save some sweets for me, muffin,” he whispered in her ear before gently nudging her toward the ribbons. The little girl nodded eagerly and scooted off to pick out which ribbons were prettiest.

“You may fool everyone else, but you can’t fool me, you big softie,” Deepika teased.

Nil pretended not to hear her. He had many regrets and sins in his life, but being cruel to his nieces and nephews would not be one of them. They were undeserving of such treatment. They reminded him that good yet remained in the world. They were why he kept fighting to keep things that way. “Come on. We have work to do, remember?” he muttered instead, clearing his throat. He stepped forward and grabbed a nearby ladder, not even remembering whether or not Deepika had given her instructions already.

Deepika watched her brother somberly. “We’re going to do better. _Avad_ is doing better,” she spoke softly. If any of them had something to say about it, Jiran’s shadow would not loom over their family forever. The changes they wanted to bring about would give their children what they never had.

“I know,” Nil sighed, resting his forehead against the ladder. “Darhan wants to revert things back to the way things were, the madman.”

“He can damn well try,” Deepika hissed. “He won’t have my daughter, and he won’t have me. If Avad doesn’t wish to kill him, I’ll do it myself.”

A chuckle emanated from Nil’s mouth. He didn’t doubt her for a second. Deepika was probably the only one in the family who hated violence more than Avad. He’d pay countless shards to see her do the deed. Perhaps he'd even give her his blade. “Give him a kick in the ass for me, will you?” he joked. It did the trick; Deepika laughed.

“Sure thing. I’ll be taking requests from everyone. I think Ayaz will want a kick in the groin while Halime will probably want me to hit him over the head,” she listed casually. Nil feigned intrigue.

“Oh? What of everyone else?”

“I still need to check with them. The twins will probably want his nails pried off though.”

“ _Ouch_.”

Deepika gave him a wink. “Ayperi and Nayanesh have a strange fascination with torture devices, let’s be honest,” she commented.

“Father’s doing, no doubt.”

“No, this is all hypothetical. An outsider might look at their library collections with dread, however.”

Nil snorted. “You and Avad are such saints compared to the rest of us.”

“Probably because we were raised together more closely than the others."

"You were always Avad’s favorite sibling.”

“Ha! Try convincing Itamen of that one and see how far it gets you.”

Fair enough. Itamen possessed the most of Avad’s devotion as of now, ever since Aloy had returned the boy and dowager home from their gilded cage. The boy still remembered the trauma he endured at Sunfall. It only made sense that Avad was trying to repair that damage the only way he knew how. “Come, sister. Let’s get to work,” Nil spoke up. Today was as good a day as any to rebuild the bond he held with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since there's been platonic bonding, and don't worry, Avad and Erend will have their time soon enough. I just wanted some focus on Nil this chapter. And we've officially met one of Avad's sisters! We'll meet the rest of the siblings next chapter. There's quite a few of them. lol  
> Any ideas as to who sent the necklace? Or, like me, you haven't figured it out yet. hahaha  
> Lastly, if y'all were to have Nakoa hook up with someone, who would it be? ;)  
> I can't believe we're so close to the climax, believe it or not. We deal with Darhan, and then we solidify Aloy and Avad's relationship. We're gonna go out with a bang. But this story won't end with the epilogue, oh no. There's so much left I still wanna do. ^.^


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all! Guess who finished the DA Trespasser DLC and was left emotionally traumatized? This gal right here. I'm officially in Solavellan hell. lol  
> So we get some of the boys bonding in this chapter like I promised. In the future I'll be doing some of Avad and Nil bonding, because brothers need love.

Avad breathed deeply as he scratched his name into some documentation with his pen. The candlelight was low from this spot, but he didn’t dare move. Aloy draped over his legs, dozing off after a successful hunt. Luckily a thick book had been laying nearby for him to write on. It was a sin to wake a goddess from her slumber, after all.

He hummed quietly, a soothing song his own mother had sung to him often while growing up, while his left hand gently stroked the thick red hair of his lover. Wordlessly, a leaf was plucked out from the tresses, song interrupted by a rumble of laughter. Every time she came home, her appearance could be a right mess of dirt and wildlife. The Sun-King was grateful for it. It meant she hadn’t changed. He loved an eastern huntress, not a trussed up noblewoman.

“Mm,” Aloy mumbled, curling her toes. She was quite comfortable where she was. Avad’s touch was gentle. Sneaking a grin, she removed her hand from his knee and reached for his fingers to intertwine them together. A kiss pressed against the back of his hand.

“Good morning,” he teased despite it clearly being dusk that was arriving.

“Hi.”

Avad set aside his work, allowing Aloy to straddle him. She pulled him close and claimed his mouth, humming at the taste of honey on his tongue. “Still on the hunt, love?” Avad crooned, feeling her nimble fingers already tugging at his clothing.

“So long as the prey doesn’t object.” Avad’s response was wordless, his own hands grasping fabric to pull away. Their union was quick, a primal need that required satisfying. Hot breath mingled with loud grunts, nails digging deeply into skin. Aloy would roll her hips only just and it’d leave him hungry for more. Neither cared for quiet secrecy anymore, and Avad honestly couldn’t care less whether or not they were overheard. When at last he spent himself inside her, Aloy collapsed against him in a breathless heap.

The pair fell quiet as they calmed, Avad busy with stroking Aloy’s back. She pressed soft kisses on his neck, fingers lightly tracing along his scar from the war. “Love you,” Avad finally whispered in her ear. He was half drunk on pleasure, the other half of his drunkenness due to a heart full of raw affection.

“Hmm, love you, too,” Aloy whispered, stroking his hair. She stayed in his lap, pretending his work laid abandoned didn’t even exist. Avad was little better. Instead, he carried her to the baths where they cleaned their bodies free of any essence of their excursions. Aloy took extra care to clean under her nails, ridding herself of the grime from digging around in the wilds the past few days. Unfortunately, her lover was more focused on nuzzling her skin than of being any help.

Freshened and dressed, Aloy dragged Avad to bed so that he might work more comfortably in the cushions while she engrossed herself in another book regarding politics. Hardly an interesting read, but she was going to ensure she didn’t make a faux pas anytime soon. Either way, Avad continued to ask her for her opinions before signing off any orders. It was wonderful to have someone to share the burden with, someone who also turned him away from the burden when he needed it. Aloy was a glorious distraction.

When dinner came, Aloy was starving. Usually Avad would complain yet again about the portion sizes—especially since Aloy was now associated with his menu—but she’d eaten more than he did. It was a good thing that woman got a lot of exercise. In jest, Avad told her as such, earning a smack on the chest from her. It only made him laugh, the jovial sound convincing Aloy to smile just a bit.

“So,” Avad spoke, taking a draft from his wine, “my sister has been planning a party… for you….”

“I heard,” Aloy pointed out, leaning against the table. “You know, you’d think after all this time I would’ve met more of your siblings.”

Avad shrugged lightly. “The fault is mine; I should have brought you to them sooner.”

Aloy shook her head, stealing a roasted ball of oatmeal. “We were laying low, remember? Your family would’ve talked to somebody sooner or later. Trusted servants and the like. Word would’ve spread. It’s fine, anyway. So when’s this party I’m required to attend?”

“You’re not _required_.” Avad chuckled lightly, taking a bite into a chicken leg. He then paused. “Although to be frank, my sister will kill me if you don’t come, so perhaps you are.”

The huntress snorted at the statement. It was endearing to hear him speak of his siblings. “I’ll live. Unlike other people, you haven’t shoved me in a dress. Yet.”

“One day,” Avad sighed wistfully, however more as a joke than in actual seriousness. “The event is tomorrow night. It’s family and friends only, so no worries about formalities. Of course, you may dress how you like, however I won’t complain about seeing you in your silks again.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. And don’t deny you’d prefer me in less, granted that no one else is around.”

Avad smirked wickedly. “You know me too well, love,” he muttered. He was lucky enough to love such an intelligent and skilled woman; even better that said woman was also extremely delectable as well. He was only a man, after all.

Any qualms Aloy had about the party, she kept hidden away as she dressed in her blazon silks and donned the new pendant she’d been given. Nakoa had the same assumptions about as the redhead did, but she busied herself with finding out who the gift giver was. No luck so far, but the Nora population in Meridian was minute compared to that of other tribes. If Nakoa couldn’t find the admirer, surely she could find someone who knew where to find him.

Liana braided Aloy’s hair, keeping it familiar but with a twist of regality. Beads remained in the red tresses, reminding those who gazed upon her that she had not forgotten her roots. Avad watched on fondly. The huntress was not bound to her tribe, but she managed to retain love for it despite all it had done to her. It made him wonder if his people would’ve been any better about her circumstances. What did the Carja do with motherless children?

“You look beautiful,” he complimented in his tender voice. Aloy ducked her head bashfully, scrunching her nose at Liana when the girl gave her a knowing wink.

“Thanks,” she muttered, standing up. Liana offered a small bow to Avad before retreating, allowing the Sun-King to kiss his moon affectionately. It wouldn’t be long before she’d be smothered by the attention of his siblings, so he figured he’d better steal a moment with her beforehand.

The party was being held in the old harem where there was space for the family to gather. Aloy could already hear the chatter inside, and suddenly she could feel anxiety crawling up the back of her neck. She faltered and clutched Avad’s hand, halting him as well. “What’s wrong?” Avad asked in concern, cupping her cheek.

“I… it’s ridiculous, I know, but what if… what if they don’t like me?”

Avad might’ve let out a chuckle, but he remained quiet. “They’ll love you. I’m certain of it,” he tried to assure her, nuzzling their noses together. “You’re the woman I love, and you saved Meridian and its people many times. When they see how wonderful you are for themselves, anything they may have against you will disappear.”

Aloy took that moment to kiss him a final time, if for anything, to clear her head. “Okay,” she relented, sucking in a deep breath. Avad led her inside once she gave him a nod, looping her arm around his to keep her close. Even the formidable Savior of Meridian needed a hand to hold her steady from time to time.

“Avad! Aloy! You made it!” A blur darted out in front of them and embraced Avad tightly. The man chuckled and wrapped his free arm around his sister.

“Hello again, Deepika,” he greeted affectionately before turning to Aloy. “Love, this is my eldest sister Deepika. Sister, this is my moon Aloy.”

The princess quirked an eyebrow at Avad’s choice of words but she said nothing in regards to it. “Hello, Aloy,” she greeted, embracing the huntress next, “my brother speaks of nothing except for you. Thank you for returning his smile.”

Aloy bit her lip.  “I… you’re welcome,” she replied with a squeak. It was hard to tell that Deepika was the elder sibling. She was filled with more energy than a machine, a smile as bright as the sun. Avad clearly adored her. “You know, your brother is the most incredible man I’ve ever met. I hope you know that.” Avad blushed brightly next to her.

“Of course I do. He’s everything this family ought to be. No one is better fit to rule this Sundom,” Deepika praised. She reached over and squeezed Avad’s hand. “Now listen, we have many brothers and sisters and you must meet them all. Avad tells me you’ve already met Itamen, Sagar, and D-Darhan. It is a crime no one else has made your acquaintance since you’ve returned to Meridian. Please, meet with them. I must steal my brother for a moment.”

“Go, love. I’ll find you in a moment,” Avad encouraged with a kiss to her cheek. Aloy nodded and released his arm. She headed over to the twins, who were chatting it up with Erend, and the Sun-King returned his gaze toward his sister. “You’ve outdone yourself this time, Deepika.”

Deepika clicked her tongue. “You finally let me meet the love of your life. That is reason enough to celebrate,” she insisted, looping their arms together and they began walking around the room. “Now then, tell me: you called her your moon. Why? I know the Moon is the Sun’s wife—every self-respecting Carja knows that—but why refer to your lover as the ruler of the Land of Eternal Shadow?”

“Because the Moon is beautiful, pure, and our friend. I’ve done much research this past year regarding our theology. We treat the Sun’s queen wrongly. Death is not our enemy. It’s just another factor of life.” Avad turned his head. Aloy seemed to be getting along with Nayanesh and Ayperi well enough. His love was smiling, and that was more than enough for him. Deepika watched him in turn, seeing the eyes of a lovesick boy. She fought back a giggle.

“She’s exquisite, by the way.”

“Hmm?”

“Aloy. She’s glorious. Especially up close. Such hair…. I’ve never seen its like before.”

“I worship her,” Avad admitted shamelessly. “She’s more than I deserve, Deepika. So much more. I never expected her to love me. I’ve made a fool of myself in front of her on more than one occasion. I’m not exactly the most skilled warrior in the Sundom. Not to mention the prison that comes with me.”

“Oh hush, little brother. A woman doesn’t love a man for how well he kills something. You’re intelligent, artistic, and compassionate. Yes, you are a king, which doesn’t allow you many freedoms, but she certainly hasn’t been lacking any herself. Aloy _adores_ you. Even a blind man can see that. Why do you think our dear brother Darhan has hastened his plans?” Deepika carried on, squeezing his arm.

Avad tilted his head inquisitively. “I want to revert to madness, but I doubt that is the answer you were going for.”

Deepika snorted uncharacteristically. “You’re right in part, but not the whole,” she corrected. “He’s threatened, but not by you. Not completely. You’ve brought about many changes to the Sundom, this is true, but Aloy represents everything our father was against. A ‘savage’ from the east, most loved by the Sun-King. Worse still, if she gives you heirs, many may believe she has tainted the bloodline. He’ll use that against you. I hope you realize that.”

“I know. I don’t care. I’m going to marry her, Deepika. I’m not going to let her go.” Avad wrenched his eyes away from his moon to give his sister full attention. “It’s utter madness, isn’t it?”

“Not at all,” Deepika assured him, kissing his cheek. “Love is love. We know for a fact we came from the east, a long time ago. It’s only fair to rekindle that part of our ancestry. We need to remind our people of it. Now then, Bakari has been demanding your attention all day and I’m not about to disappoint her.”

Avad tossed his head back and laughed, happily following his sister so that he could coddle his little niece. The girl squealed in delight and kissed her uncle’s cheeks before next demanding to see the pretty redhead. The Sun-King smirked knowingly and carried her over to Aloy, who was chatting with Nil and his sister Halime. “Aloy, love, there’s someone very important you need to meet. This is Deepika’s daughter, Bakari. She’s been dying to meet you,” he introduced.

Aloy smirked at the little girl. “Hey there,” she greeted, sticking her hand out to shake. The girl instead reached out for a hug. The huntress blinked in surprised but acquiesced, embracing the tiny girl in her arms. Avad beamed at his ladies. Frankly, seeing Aloy holding his niece made him think about the future. Was it so bad that he wanted a little girl of his own?

It took a bit of motivation to untangle Bakari from Aloy. Like everyone, she was fascinated by her red hair, but mama said she might one day be her aunt. The little girl loved all her aunties and wanted another one. Once freed, Aloy returned to Avad’s side, stealing a kiss or two. Avad introduced her to the rest of his siblings: his final brother Ayaz and his remaining sisters Akara, Balluri, Tamanah, Bahari, Eslanda, Ahadi, Mahita, and Prasuna. It had never really registered with Aloy exactly how many half-siblings Avad had, but now she was struggling to keep all the names straight.

Deepika stole Aloy away to meet the rest of Avad’s nieces and nephews—thankfully not quite as many as his siblings—while Avad hunted down his friends. Ovid and Erend were sharing a drink together, pausing to greet their king affectionately. “About time you showed up!” Erend lamented.

“Apologies, old friend. My sister latched onto me faster than I could blink. She adores Aloy though, so I can’t exactly complain,” Avad replied apologetically, grabbing a drink for himself.

“So far things are going well,” Ovid noted. “How is Aloy?”

“She likes my siblings so far. I can’t quite say who she’ll wind up being closest to. Deepika has certainly already claimed her for herself.” Avad beamed, seeing Aloy chatting away with Itamen. Bakari had wormed her way back into the redhead’s arms. “What do you think, gentlemen: does my family approve?”

“Except for your dumbass brother Darhan? Absolutely,” Erend replied swiftly, not flinching in the slightest at insulting a prince of the Sundom.

Ovid responded with, “They already adore her. Those who don’t will. She may be Nora, but I have no doubt of their support.”

Erend snorted. “Stop making things political, Ovid. We’re supposed to be having fun.”

“I’m just being honest. Avad’s siblings supporting a union with the Nora in an unconventional relationship is rather important. We still have to gain the support of the priesthood and the Sun Court next, you know.”

Avad sighed heavily into his cup. “Erend is right. I’d rather not discuss politics tonight. I do it enough every day. I just want to enjoy some quiet time with friends and family while admiring my future queen.”

The men’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait, are you—” Ovid started.

“Have you asked her already?” Erend butted in.

The Sun-King cleared his throat. “No, not yet,” he admitted, glancing over his shoulder to ensure Aloy was distracted. “I want to, _badly_ , but—”

Erend groaned and smacked Avad on the shoulder. “Grow a pair, why don’t you?” he huffed. “You’re not going to find another woman that measures her even by half, you know that, right? You need a formidable queen. You’re not gonna get that from all the sniveling noblewomen at court. Get yourself a little happiness out of this life while you still can.”

Ovid nodded in agreement. “Her bloodline doesn’t matter. You’ve said that long before the rest of us have. Marry your girl, Avad. Ask her once things have calmed down for you. Someplace quiet. The Solarium, maybe.”

“That… that sounds good,” Avad mused thoughtfully. “All this time I’ve been thinking about marrying her and yet I’ve never really quite thought about the asking part.”

“If you need help, let us know.”

Avad nodded. “Thank you, friends. Let me think on it and I will let you know. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a beautiful redhead across the room who’s being grotesquely attacked by a legion of toddlers.” The men burst into laughter. The Carja man’s assumption was quite correct: Bakari was leading her cousins into an army of Aloy’s admirers. Avad moved across the room to reclaim his heart, who was only more than happy to drag him into the horde of little children.

 

Avad groaned as the sun hit his face, and he rolled over to block it out. A squeak jolted him, and he pried his eyes open. Aloy was squished beneath with him. “Sorry, love,” he exclaimed, lifting his weight off her.

“Yeah,” Aloy mumbled sleepily, taking the opportunity to roll on top of him in turn. Her king chuckled and stroked her hair, nuzzling her affectionately before kissing her. The party had been a great success thanks to Deepika’s hard work, and Avad had watched his lover proudly. After the event was over, he celebrated with her a little more privately. His prize was now on top of him, fully aware of how naked they both were.

“You know, Salid may be coming in any minute with breakfast,” Avad warned her, allowing her mouth to claim his.

“Mmhmm,” Aloy hummed noncommittally, tracing her tongue over his lips.

“We could be in a compromising position,” he mumbled, cupping the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

“He needs to learn how to knock,” Aloy retorted back, trailing kisses down his neck.

“He’ll see you naked.”

“That’s too bad.”

**\---**

Avad would have said more, but Aloy’s kisses were headed further south. Her tongue circled around a nipple, her hand skimming over his stomach. Avad groaned slightly, shuddering when she suckled on his skin. He ran his fingers along her arms simply to feel her skin. Teeth nipped at his stomach, causing him to jolt. “By the Sun, woman,” he hissed.

Aloy merely giggled and kissed down even further, tilting her head to drag her tongue over his hipbone. Avad groaned loudly. One of his hands was already grasping onto the sheet, his hips bucking the second her graceful fingers began to stroke his shaft. Aloy settled comfortably between his finely sculpted legs, pressing a sweet kiss on his thigh before engulfing the head of his cock in her mouth.

A string of swearing escaped Avad’s mouth, his hand now threatening to rip a hole in the bed sheet. Aloy’s mouth was hot and wet, taking her time to learn more of his weaknesses. She licked and kissed and teased, pumping him with one hand and caressing his sack with the other. She hadn’t worshiped him remotely enough, and he bent to her will so easily.

With increasing ease, Aloy filled her mouth with him, sucking him greedily and stroking his sensitive skin. Avad’s other friend gripped tightly into her thick hair in his attempt to maintain a grip on himself, but he was failing miserably. Her mouth was delectable, and with the pleasure, his pleasure was approaching with hastening speed. “Aloy, I— _fuck_ ,” he choked, bucking his hips again. Aloy smirked to herself and pulled her mouth away, licking her lips hungrily. While the idea of bringing him to the brink was tempting, she’d much prefer to otherwise have him inside her.

“Lie still,” Aloy cooed as she moved, tossing her legs over her hips.

“I can’t make any promises,” Avad gasped, moving his hands to her thighs, rubbing the skin as he watched Aloy take hold of his cock and slowly sink down. They moaned in unison. Their joining was always overwhelming for Avad, feeling pleasure soar through his veins as he gazed upon Aloy’s face. Her eyes were closed, mouth gaping open as she let out a shuddering breath. She moved slowly, making sure she felt every inch of him move in and out.

Avad only craved to increase her pleasure, shifting his hand so that he could press his thumb against her clit. Aloy whimpered, pressing herself against his digit. He moved it in a rough, tight circle. She could only let out a strangled cry. “Avad,” she moaned, grinding roughly in turn. Gods, how did he _do_ that?

Her pace sped up, her walls clenching tightly around him. Nails raked down his chest, and despite her orders, Avad thrust deeply inside her. Aloy was close to crumbling, and he’d be damned if he didn’t make her cum first. By the Sun, she was sumptuous, taking him so hungrily like she would die without him filling her. “You’re close, my love,” he encouraged, rubbing her thigh as his thumb continued to tease her sensitive nub.

“Yes,” Aloy gasped. Avad’s hand skimmed from her thigh and up her body, squeezing pliable flesh wherever he could find it. She shifted her weight headily. Her walls clenched tightly again, and within another heartbeat she cried out a curse. Her hips slowed marginally, to which her king responded with by rolling them over and pinning her underneath him.

“My turn,” he teased. His mouth pressed a bruising kiss on hers.  Aloy laughed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hips rose to meet Avad’s, legs locked tightly around his waist, and fingers tangled in his hair. He nipped at her lips and smiled when she giggled. It took little further effort before he spilled inside her, groaning throatily as his hips stilled. Aloy caressed his hair, holding his tired body to hers.

**\---**

“You’re a terrible temptation in the mornings, my sun,” Aloy chastised with a cheeky grin, kissing his forehead.

Avad groaned out a laugh. “You’re the one looking like _that_ when I wake up,” he retorted back. He lifted his head and kissed her far more tenderly than before. Aloy welcomed it happily, caressing his cheek with affectionate when he pulled away.

The pair freed themselves from each other and hastily cleaned up, grateful Salid hadn’t waltzed in while they were in the heat of it. The poor man had enough to deal with, what with the two of them always kissing and curling up with each other like cats. He didn’t necessarily need to bear witness to his king romping with his huntress in the bed too. When he did come with their breakfast, he had no reason to assume such a situation had occurred.

“So, today I want you with me later today. We’re supposed to be receiving spy reports regarding my upstart brother,” Avad informed Aloy, offering her some fresh fruit.

“Marad’s work?”

“No, actually. Vanasha. She has more or less been appointed as the next spymaster. Marad will continue to work for me in the position until further notice, but it’s good to have her backing the network with her own ring,” the Sun-King continued. He cut into the flat cakes on his plate, humming in enjoyment at the flavor that mingled with sweet syrup.

Aloy nodded. “Two heads are better than one,” she agreed, taking a bite into the bready part of her meal. “Yeah, I’ll join you. I have few other plans for the day.”

“Good. I like having you with me.” Avad leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“And don’t you forget it,” Aloy replied with a smirk, nudging his shin with her toe. Avad laughed. Oh, he most definitely would not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is easily the best way to finish a chapter when you have nothing else left to write for it (not to mention the fact that Aloy and Avad are total sexaholics). LOL  
> Soooooo, Avad's thinking about proposing now, eh? ;) Sadly, y'all need to wait a bit longer. mwahaha  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a day late, I know. lol I caught the flu last week and was literally only well enough to write this chapter starting yesterday. Luckily this was an easy enough chapter to write since it's sort of an in-story recap. Thank you all for your patience. Hopefully the fact that the Darhan plot point is becoming the focus now will allow y'all to forgive me. ;)  
> Enjoy!

Ovid paced, arms braced over his chest. The room was dark save for a spare number of candles. Normally he was of calm nature, but the general watching him from across the war table was making that natural instinct difficult to hold a grip on. Finally, he made up his mind on the matter. “You do realize Avad may very well have your head cut off?” he spat out. “I don’t mind doing it myself, in fact.”

Abir expected this reaction. It was a just one. Despite him coming to his peer, his previous actions were treasonous and ruinous. The Sun-King was a merciful man—a _kind_ man—but even he had his limits. “Please, Ovid, I know the consequences better than most,” he snapped back. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “I am too old for change, but I can at least right some of the wrongs I have committed. We need to warn the king. Clap me in irons and pull a sack over my head before bringing me to him for all I care.”

The news had been alarming. General Abir was the last person Ovid expected to commit treason from within the army. He had to admit, the return of Meridian’s most seasoned general was equally presumed. Abir was an older man, albeit resilient for his age. Avad had recounted what he’d seen of his general’s performances on the battlefield. Ovid knew he’d be lucky to have half the skill when he reached the same age.

“That won’t be necessary,” Ovid finally decided with a sigh, his posture relaxing. “We will go now, and you will come unarmed. Avad will have retired for the night, but this is the best time to see him with this matter. I’ve already sent for Marad and Erend to join us.”

When the two other men arrived, the quad made their way to the Sun-King’s chambers. Marad led the way and knocked firmly on the king’s door. There was little noise behind it, but the spymaster rightfully presumed that his king was redressing after untangling himself from the Nora huntress he shared his bed with. “Enter,” Avad’s deep voice proclaimed after another moment further.

The guards pushed open the doors where the Sundom’s servants entered. Abir glanced up to see if he could determine whether or not Avad already knew what was going to happen. Instead, he was startled to see the young king seated at his desk with Aloy draped over his shoulder, fingers affectionately brushing through the unruly black locks. It was the first time he saw the pair together in such a way, and despite the tenderness shared between them, they also mirrored stoic and expectant expressions.

“This is an… unexpected visit,” Avad commented as the men filed in and waved the doors to close behind him, almost using the word “untimely” instead prior to correcting himself. He did nothing to shy away from his moon, personally enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair. He fought back a grin, recalling how earlier that evening those gentle hands had been tugging harshly instead.

“Your Radiance. Madam,” the royal spymaster greeted in turn, bowing low. Marad purposefully chose a more formal way to address Aloy; a subtle sword against the king’s antagonists in favor of the Nora’s rise in power.

Ovid, Erend, and Abir followed suit, bowing deeply at the waist. The latter of the three felt his heart pounding in his chest. He genuinely didn’t know what Avad intended to do with him once he learned the truth. Instead of testing the waters he held his tongue, allowing his escorts to break the news and buffer the king’s wrath.

Hopefully.

The younger general stepped forward. “My king, I come forward with some rather distressing news. I asked Marad and Erend to join us, as this is both a military matter and an issue of the Sundom’s security,” he started in a rare occasion of formality in front of his best friend. Even in the war council he barely showed a hint of formality. The pair of them were practically brothers and everyone knew it.

Avad leaned back in his chair, silken robe open at the chest slightly. Aloy had claimed another of his robes, draping over her like a large blanket on her slight frame. Her red hair curled over her shoulders in messy waves, a remnant of earlier activities. “This sounds uncomfortably serious, friend. What’s happened?” he inquired.

Marad and Erend glanced at each other. “Honestly, he hasn’t told us,” the Vanguard captain admitted. He looked over at the general. Abir bent down his head and gazed down at the floor, both in obeisance to the Sun’s Son and in shame.

“It has recently been revealed to me that we were betrayed by one of our own,” Ovid admitted in a rush. He hated breaking bad news, especially one of this magnitude. Abir was a fantastic general. The best.

“I could probably guess,” Aloy muttered, more to herself than to the others even though they could all hear her quite plainly. Her hazel eyes flicked over to Abir’s stooped figure.

She was too clever for her own good, Marad noted to himself. He held the same suspicions. “Tell us, Ovid, who is our snake?” he crooned in his atrociously soothing intonation.

Ovid swallowed thickly. “Your Luminance; General Abir, First General of Meridian and a Lord of the Sundom has betrayed your confidence in favor of your treasonous brother, Prince Darhan,” he proclaimed. He refused to let his voice tremble. His king reacted terribly to disloyalty.

“ _What?_ ” Avad snapped. He rose to his feet slowly, eyes blackened with menace and a bitter taste forming in his mouth. He didn’t register Aloy’s touch on his back; an effort to hold him in still. He had trusted the general for years and offered him a second chance following the Liberation. How many more traitors must he endure?

Aloy remained silent, instead opting to gather the information that was being laid out before her. She watched Abir intensely, and when he caught her gaze, he swallowed thickly and bowed his head lower. She probably would have felt bad for him if it weren’t for the fact that he had aligned himself with Darhan and the power-grabbing louts who referred to themselves as noblemen. A man of his wisdom and stature should not have made a mistake such as this.

“Abir, come forward.” Avad throat was hoarse, and he cleared it quietly. He finally made note of Aloy’s hand on him. Her presence kept him rooted to the ground like an ancient oak tree.

The older general stepped forward, hands folded in front of him with his head continuing to hang low. “Your Radiance, I am at your mercy,” he mumbled, moving down to kneel. He appeared genuine, Avad noted carefully. It was rare for a man to crawl back in duress and admit to his wrongdoing. Regardless, a cracking mask would be ill-advised. Even Aloy had developed a mask of her own.

The room remained silent for several breaths following Abir’s movements. Avad glanced to his lover, who merely gave a nod of encouragement. He would consult with her once he’d heard his general’s excuses. “You are to tell me everything, general. Who else serves him, when my brother was approached, what his plans are, everything. If you know his course of action, I will know of that as well.”

Avad rounded his desk and leaned against it, his arms crossing over his chest. His closest friends mimicked the action. Anger burned in all of them, but for Avad’s sake they remained still. Only Aloy moved, but merely to settle herself more comfortably on the desk. Her palm rested securely on the surface, supporting her as she casually crossed her legs to watch the show. She was close to her lover, feeling his heat radiate off of his body like a cooling fireplace.

Abir swallowed again and began to expel the information he'd previously withheld. “Lord Mahir approached me first. It was a petty matter, truly. He wanted me to influence you into marrying one of his daughters and taking the other as a concubine. He didn’t expect you to be so affronted by the prospect, assuming that while your politics would differ from your father’s, your private life would not. I informed him that if he wished a queen for a daughter, his daughters would have to do the work themselves. I knew you to be a man swayed by more than just the idea of a political alliance. The women in question must capture your attention.

“He paraded his girls before you, growing more frustrated with each month that passed without even the slightest hint of your interest. He began weeding out allies, noble lords equally upset that you lacked interest in their daughters. You know them, of course: Orin, Tajinan, Ivor, and Devinav.” He paused and noticed that Marad had been writing all the information down. Before him, the Sun-King kept his stoic composure sans a crease of annoyance in his brow. Aloy’s features mirrored almost exactly. Abir cleared his throat and continued before anyone prompted him.

“Your lacking interest in the countless women offered to you was cause of much gossip and speculation among members of court. Aloy’s return to Meridian only stoked the flame. The rumors that erupted was mere court intrigue. If true, it was believed she was a mere distraction. A savage phenomena that warmed your bed and kept you occupied during otherwise lonely nights. It never occurred to anyone that she’d be more than a simple dalliance. Not at first, anyway. It wasn’t until her stay extended much longer than expected did anyone begin to truly make inquiries on the matter.

“The more time that went on and the closer you two became, Mahir’s concern grew. He’s made attempts at weeding out the truth between you and the Nora, something she can attest to,” Abir continued on. Aloy huffed in response. “He didn’t like that she fought back, using his own tactics in a duel of words. When she disappeared to spy on the Tenakth, he genuinely prayed every day that shadow would claim her. I can’t tell you how unsettled he was when she returned with nary a scratch.

“Mahir… _we_ decided that too many traditions were being broken too soon, that the true ways must be upheld. After some discussion, we voted that Darhan must take your place. He was the only viable option, in all reality. We all knew that the other princes already swore allegiance to you. Sagar was nowhere to be found—I’m afraid not even I recognized him when he showed his face again—and Darhan was your father’s favorite. I had him tracked down and we sent word to him prior to the armies splitting to meet the Tenakth.

“I suppose Darhan always harbored a desire to claim the throne. Kadaman’s death and your exile only strengthened it. He refers to you as a usurper, Your Radiance. Despite the act of killing the Sun-King, there was no indication in our laws stating that you could not take it. Meridian was sacked and Jiran was dead by your hands. Darhan should have fought you for the throne, but he had been more occupied with taking his family and leaving before you killed him too. Itamen was heir apparent despite his age in any case.

“All his allies were in Sunfall, but that’s not where Darhan went. He hid himself away where none would recognize him. Perhaps he feared you would send men after him. It never occurred to him that you would not act as he would. I admit, he rejoined the army under my nose following your coronation. It seems we Carja are not good with facial recognition.”

Aloy snorted under her breath. No kidding. Apparently few had recognized Nil at his sentencing, and the man had spent months at court since the war. Not even officers recognized him in the army. It almost made her laugh despite the serious circumstances they were now in. Avad fought back a grin himself at the small noise Aloy made. “When exactly did you approach my brother? It can’t have been long after. The war hasn’t ended too long ago yet,” he asked instead.

“We sent a message the same night we came to our decision,” Abir offered. “Darhan was quick to accept. I ensured he went south with Ovid and Aloy so that he might learn who Aloy was and what threat she posed. I was to keep an eye on you. If you died prematurely, Itamen would have been placed on the throne faster than any of us could get back to Meridian. Keeping you alive was ironically imperative. Your injury certainly gave me cause for concern regardless of my personal feelings for you.

“Darhan’s choice of words for her are unpleasant, shall I say, and I don’t intend to repeat them. Some were conveyed in writing, but his mouth was the true floodgate. He found it offending enough that she was welcomed into the palace, much less your lover. Your public announcement gave him the ammunition he wanted, though. He’s married to a noblewoman with sons. You’re childless and in love with a….” Dark eyes flicked over uncomfortably over to Aloy’s heated gaze.

“A savage.” Aloy was accustomed to the word, especially coming from Carja. Familiarity gave way to aggravation. If these people wanted to hate her so badly, the least they could do was improve their vocabulary.

The Sun-King looked over at his beloved, noting the strain set in her jaw. “I suppose he feels that it is the Sun’s will for him to take my place,” he presumed. Abir nodded. “Very well. You’ve given me much to work with, particularly those most involved with the conspiracy. Thank you for that. But now I need to plan ahead. Tell me: what is Darhan’s next course of action? How many men fight for him and when does he intend to attack?”

“What’s left of the standing army, about half, and—”

_“What?!”_

Avad shot up to his feet, barely noticing Abir’s step backward. Aloy grabbed his arm to keep him from moving forward further. “Avad, now isn’t the time for rage. We need to let Abir finish what he has left to say,” she reminded him. The Sun-King’s nostrils flared violently while Erend, Ovid, and Marad whispered briefly among themselves. Their only hope was that Darhan was paying heavily for these men instead of being their true allegiance, otherwise another civil war could be on their hands.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Abir mumbled, nodding his head toward Aloy. She was the only thing keeping the king from lapsing into a rare fit of genuine anger. “My king, many of these men are those who benefited from your father’s regime. Slavery allowed them to have workers that required no pay, thus giving them a life of wealth and leisure. They were not brave enough to follow Helis into the desert, but Darhan’s seniority over Itamen gave them the confidence they needed. As for the rest, well, Darhan pays well.”

Avad’s fists clenched at his sides, but Aloy’s grip on him did not relent. “Instead of complaining about me to my face, they chose to sign their own death warrants. So be it,” he growled deeply. Aloy locked him in tighter. He was suddenly a caged beast, teeth gnashing at the bars that imprisoned him.

“My love, you need to calm down,” Aloy hissed in his ear, rubbing his back with her free hand. The room fell silent, pretending to be blind and deaf to the Sun-King and his Nora lover. She forced Avad to turn and face her, locking her legs around him to keep him from moving. He could have ripped himself away at any given moment simply to throttle Abir’s neck if it weren't for his lack of desire to hurt her.

She stroked his hair and kissed his face, whispering the sweet words that always made him crumble. It was with ease, as he soon sank peacefully into her arms. “Forgive me,” Avad murmured back, pressing his face into her shoulder. Sanctuary. She was his sanctuary. Aloy’s legs loosened and freed him.

Ovid cleared his throat and offered, “Your Radiance, I can work with Marad to determine the exact number.”

“No need. I can give it,” Abir assured his peer. “Darhan’s numbers are at about four thousand, including the mercenaries he’s also hired to get the job done. That’s double the number you had when you reclaimed Meridian.”

Avad nodded. He remembered all too well. The only difference here is that Darhan’s numbers were doubled, albeit he himself had been forewarned. “How is my brother? I heard a disturbing report….”

Abir sighed heavily. “He’s… not well,” he began in admittance. “He’s paranoid, actually. He raves and becomes easy to anger—more so than I’ve ever seen him before. I had offered to find more men for him to secure our chances of sacking the city, but he insists there is no time. He’ll want to march any day now. Darhan doesn’t want you to have an army of your own to oppose him.”

“Sun and shadow,” Ovid gasped. “Your Luminance, this reminds me of—”

“My father. Yes,” Avad agreed. He hung his head and rubbed his eyes. This was anything but good. It was making his stomach roil uncomfortably. Another issue his doctors would have to look into now was whether a father’s mental afflictions could pass on to his children. If so….

“What made you turn yourself in to the king?” Aloy asked suddenly, turning her attention from her beloved to their prisoner.

Abir had to admit, he admired her. Even in nothing but a robe to clothe her, her tone was that of a general. Nay, a _queen_. “I disagree with you on many fronts, my king, as you know. I let that affect my loyalty to the crown. Darhan appeared the firmer hand I’d felt Meridian needed, but he’s losing grip on his sanity. If he’s allowed to take the throne from you, my fear is that my beloved Sundom will spiral back into the dark pit your father left it in. I submit to your will, now and forever, even if I must lose my head in order to do so.”

Avad’s face was hard, jaw tight, and eyes set. He deferred to Aloy for only a moment, her gentle touch on his arm the answer he needed. “Very well. I will allow you a final chance to redeem yourself. You will continue to work with my brother and determine his course of action so that I may make mine. You report directly to Marad, and you are no longer my first general. From now on, you defer to General Ovid. Do I make myself absolutely clear?”

The dejected general bowed low, a whisper of gratitude breaching his lips. He was at the Sun’s mercy and had been forgiven. He would not lose himself to the old ways again. “Thank you, my king. My lady. Thank you,” he mumbled, following Ovid and Erend as they led him out. Marad stayed behind to receive final commands.

“Marad,” Avad noted, allowing himself to sink into Aloy’s comforting touch now that the storm was over.

“You did the right thing, I think. He could have been your worst enemy out of them all, but your forgiveness has proven to him that you’re the better choice.” Marad sighed in his usual, laid back way as if this were a normal conversation at the dinner table. “He’ll be a strong ally. I suggest we keep his demotion under wraps. We don’t want to give Darhan’s spies any reason to whisper betrayal in his ear,” he finished.

The Nora huntress rested entangled fingers in her lap, stroking the back of Avad’s hand with her thumb. “I agree,” she spoke. “Your brother still thinks Abir works as a double agent for him. The slightest disturbance and we’ll lose a grasp on what he winds up doing. He’ll turn tail and hide in the desert until you forget about him.”

Avad nodded thoughtfully. “It’s for the best,” he acquiesced. “It sounds like Darhan intends to march by the end of this moon’s cycle, and I don’t have the time to build an army to match him.”

“You could conscript,” Marad offered.

“The men have only just returned from a grueling war and forgiven the enemies of another. I won’t have them face their brothers a second time. I can’t. There has to be a better way.”

The room fell silent as the three of them pondered their options. Suddenly, Aloy perked up. “Avad, I just remembered something. Helis was your father’s champion, right? Wouldn’t he have represented your father in single combat?”

Marad and Avad’s eyes widened as their gazes met. Aloy’s reading was paying off. “Yes,” Avad confirmed.

“ _Of course_ ,” Marad echoed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Either that, or you and Darhan face off each other yourselves, although given your brother’s apparently degenerative state of mind, he’ll never agree to it. But single combat would allow both sides to fight things out without sacrificing more countless, precious Carja lives.”

“I could never ask anyone to fight for me,” Avad muttered. Aloy’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes you can, if you must,” she insisted sternly. “Your brother is clearly not going to be so courteous if this is what winds up happening. Every man in this room just now would gladly stand as your champion to fight for his king. That includes me.”

Avad shook his head stubbornly and grasped her arms. “I will not let you die for me,” he whispered shakily.

“Who said anything about dying?” Aloy cupped his cheeks and gently stroked his strong cheekbones. Avad couldn’t resist laughing. Of course that’d be her response. She hadn’t intended on dying while fighting Helis and HADES. Who was he to doubt that she could best whichever fool fought for Darhan?

Marad hated to butt in on such a private moment, but the conversation needed to be wrapped up. “So, if the opportunity arises, should a proposal of single combat be offered to your brother?” he interjected.

“Yes,” Avad confirmed, tearing his eyes from his immediate companion. “Abir must encourage Darhan to accept it.”

“As you wish. Good night, Your Radiance, and sleep well. We’ll have work to do.” Marad bowed deeply before turning to Aloy. “My lady,” he finished. A second, more subtle bow occurred, and it was thus that he left them alone to contemplate their newfound circumstance together.

Once the heavy doors to the chamber were shut, Avad heaved a deep sigh. Finally alone again save for the only person he never wanted to leave. Aloy’s chin rested on his shoulder, arms curling over the broadness of his upper torso. He let her comfort him. If she hadn’t been here, he would have merely collapsed onto the floor to mourn the path his brother chose to walk. Loneliness caved, pain soothed, and were both replaced by companionship and comfort.

Aloy’s breath was warm on his neck, like the hearth of a villager’s home. It grounded him and kept him steady, reminding him that the love of his life yet lived and had no intention of abandoning him. Avad grasped for one of her hands, clenching the lithe fingers against his chest so that she might feel his heart beat for her. Time stretched on with silence, as neither spoke nor made movement. After tonight’s revelation, the king wanted nothing else. What he needed was to smell his woman’s skin. He did so, taking her hand and inhaling her inner wrist.

Bristles of facial hair tickled her skin, soothed by his soft mouth. A whisper of Aloy’s breath brushed over his ear. Avad smiled. These little touches were their favorites. They didn’t always need fire and passion, just the Sun and Moon joining in an eclipse of molding hearts. “I love you,” he whispered against her skin. Aloy remained quiet, instead directing his head so that she could kiss him properly.

“Come to bed,” she commanded sweetly. He daren’t refuse. Robes were discarded and they curled up against each other underneath the bed sheet. The lazy kisses were more than enough to lull them both to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, be honest with yourselves. How many of you genuinely expected Abir to betray Darhan? Because that wasn't the plan until a week ago. lol  
> Now, I do think Aloy becoming Avad's champion is an inevitable course of action. The concept of it is a fan favorite and is one of the reasons this fic came into being. Major thanks to my friends who encouraged me to do it. ^.^  
> I should be better about writing this week now that I'm feeling better, so see y'all on Sunday! :D


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm a day late again. *hides* In my defense, we're finally getting our roof done, and it's so loud we ditch the house to avoid it all. Hopefully we'll be back to our regularly-scheduled programming soon enough. :P  
> Anyways, this chapter is a bit of an idyllic one (something I think we've all been needing) BUT there is a wee bit of a surprise at the end. ;)  
> Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!

The waiting crawled up Avad’s neck in such an uncomfortable manner that even the most distant members of court could see it. Aloy could do little to sooth him. She was a constant at his side, only leaving him when he handled petitioners so that she might work with the generals and spies. Abir had completely submitted himself to his demotion, grateful to keep his life. So much so, in fact, that he referred to the red-haired easterner as his lady. The name caught on with the rest of the Sun’s inner circle.

Outcast. Savage. Anointed One. Savior. The Lady. The names were piling up, one more outlandish than the last. It made Aloy scratch at her skin like itchy fabric was rubbing against it. Her mouth felt dry. The only comfort she found was when Avad’s whispers of his moon drew breath across her parted lips. All those titles were forgotten, replaced with the only form of worship she would allow. In turn, she graced her lover with the comfort of her arms. She’d hold him and protect him from the burdens and lies he endured in every other waking hour.

One of this rare moments seeped in when Avad left his work to check in on his younger siblings. Itamen and Halime were playing a game of Senet with Aloy peering over the boy’s shoulder, attempting to learn the technique. The young prince was sharp, one of the best at it even despite his age. Avad fought back a chuckle as he looked on, carefully removing the crown from his head and setting it aside. No one seemed to notice him, so he carefully slipped off his shoes and crept close.

He tip-toed to his youngest sibling, Aloy catching sight of him and fighting a laugh of her own. “Boo!” he shouted, tickling Halime’s sides abruptly. She shrieked and keened over, tucking her legs underneath her body as she attempted to fend off her big brother.

“Stop!” she gasped, laughing. “You know I’m ticklish!”

Avad bellowed loudly but released her, brushing back her hair as she gasped for breath. “Sorry,” he mumbled apologetically. “I don’t see you enough. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Don’t kill her too!” Itamen chided with a pitch of laughter.

It seemed that the Sun-King was forgiven, as Halime promptly curled up against his arm the moment he sat down. “S’okay,” she hummed. Avad beamed and kissed her head.

“So, who’s winning?” he asked.

“Itamen. Again,” Aloy replied promptly, lips twitched in a cheeky grin. “He beat Mahita earlier.”

“You’re jesting.”

Aloy laughed and shook her head. “No. I’ve been here all afternoon. It was an intense game.”

Itamen beamed proudly. “I’ve been trying to beat her for weeks,” he lamented, which saddened the Sun-King. He never seemed to have enough time to spend with his family. It made him fear the future. If he was an absent brother, what kind of father could he be?

That evening, he shared these concerns with Aloy. With all their talks of the future, this was one that had been sorrowfully neglected. When he was a spare prince, he knew he would have freedoms that would allow him to be an ever-present figure in his children’s lives. Kadaman’s death drastically changed that reality. Avad’s second fear conjoined with the first. Did Aloy even want children when such responsibilities would further suppress her freedoms? She’d already lose some if she agreed to marry him. Were those sacrifices she’d be willing to make? He had to ask.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Avad breathed as he leaned back against the pillows. Fingers brushed along Aloy’s milky spine, bared to him as the huntress lounged on her stomach. Feet were raised, languidly locking at the ankles as she settled into the euphoric sensation that followed being utterly ravished.

“Mmhmm?” was her simply reply. She turned her head, ear pressed against folded arms as she admired the rich, earthy tone of his skin. Admittedly, Avad preened at the knowledge that Aloy found no fault in his naked body. He certainly found none in hers.

“I’ve never thought to ask you what your thoughts are on children. _Our_ children. Is that,” he cleared his throat, “something you’ve ever considered?”

Aloy blushed, a rare intonation of color that graced her cheeks. “Do you want the long version or the short version?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

She shifted, twisting so that she pressed into his side and claimed his hand into her own. “I’m not going to lie, I used to not think about it. Growing up, I was so focused on who my mother was. Anything Rost said regarding babies and family and traditional Nora practices went completely over my head. When I finally settled back east for a time, I started paying more attention. Not enough where I got desperate or lonely. None of the men who made attempts to, er, court me stood out to me.

“I just… I don’t know. I’ve been so used to climbing and hunting and fighting. I blame you for pampering me, by the way.” Avad chuckled heartily at the jest. His arm secured around her shoulders, lips pressing tenderly against her head as he mumbled a teasing apology. “You’ve changed me. Not necessarily in a bad way, and not enough to make me a completely different person, but for the first time since the day before my Proving I feel like I have roots anchored into the ground. I have a home, a man I love, and a future that’s more than chasing ghosts and mechanical voices.

“You know I’ve been taking herbs. It’s a traditional practice back in the Sacred Lands. Women stop taking it when… you know….” Yes, he did know. The first time he saw Aloy prepare the herbal tea, he’d asked her what it was for. A way to prevent seed from taking root. An odd custom to his Carja (or maybe he was just ignorant), one he adapted to. Aloy’s deep breath pulled Avad back out of his thoughts. She finished, “To answer your question, yes, I’ve thought about it. Extensively. And I think I’ll be ready once we deal with Darhan.”

Avad sucked in a breath of his own. The swell of confidence that grew in his heart was an ache, but it was so very welcome. If she was willing to have his children, that meant she would be willing to be his queen as well, right? Carefully, he freed his hand from hers to crook long fingers under her chin, tilting her head upward so that she could look at him more directly. “Truly?” he whispered. Aloy nodded, a glimmer of a smile gracing her sweet lips. He kissed them eagerly, humming against her mouth.

Breathless, Aloy pulled away. “That’s not the only thing we have to talk about,” she pointed out as if she could read his mind. Adoringly, Avad tweaked the tip of her nose with tender digits.

“No, it’s not, but that’s a conversation for another moon,” he murmured, resting their foreheads together. “I promise, my love, I will bear to you my heart and lay my world at your feet, and then we can decide together.”

“Okay,” Aloy sighed, nuzzling him affectionately. His joy shone like the sun, and it warmed her soul to see him this way. Her world would be laid before him as well. He could take as he pleased just as she would take from his, and together they would build an empire of strength and compassion, understanding and love. Perhaps one day, the tribes would see they weren’t so different from each other after all.

 

The crackle of a falling machine almost made Aloy’s hair stand on end as she yanked out her spear. Sweat dripped down her spine, Carja sun and physical assertion joining together to try and wear her down. Despite their best efforts, she had still beaten a monstrous Thunderjaw. Hunters like her were keeping the beasts at bay, holding them back from defenseless villages. It reminded her that HEPHAESTUS still functioned in a negative capacity, albeit slowed down for the time being.

The need to go west was becoming greater, but Aloy wouldn’t leave Meridian. Not yet. Darhan was looming over the horizon, threatening the peace in Meridian and the life of the man she loved. Even still, she was finding it harder and harder to branch past the borders of the Sundom. The last time she did was when she’d taken Avad to Maker’s End. It was selfish to wait, Aloy knew, but the idea of being gone for such an unknowable amount of time made Aloy’s stomach knot uncomfortably.

Sweet All-Mother, when did she become such a homebody? She was hardly a prisoner. Avad had proven to her more than enough times that she was free to come and go as she pleased regardless of how permanent their relationship had become. She simply wanted to stay. The bed was too lonely without him in it. Aloy sighed and brushed back a loosened strand of hair, wiping her spear over the grass and then ripping out the machine’s guts in order to collect the essential pieces for trade before leaving the rest for the scrappers.

“Rost wouldn’t recognize me anymore,” she huffed under her breath, shoving the Thunderjaw heart into her pack. Hell, the idea that she was friendly with the Carja would probably have made the man grit his teeth, knowing what she now knew about his past. Aloy had all but forsaken her tribe. If the matriarchs decided to resume the practice of exile, she had no knowledge of it. Nakoa certainly didn’t either. The blonde huntress was comfortable in her position as a military adviser, having surrounded herself with friends more meaningful here than any she’d made in the Sacred Lands.

Aloy leaned back and settled her rump onto the dirt ground, staring idly at the dead Thunderjaw before her. Her hand picked up an arrow that had missed its target, and in a fit of girlish silliness, she began to draw in the earth. Nothing remotely as well done as anything Avad’s artistic hands could create, but it suited her just as well. The delicate, fine lines belonged to him. A free moment to herself was another matter.

The redhead sketched a crude map of what she recalled of the Embrace, everything from the placement of her cabin to the gates that once barred her from the rest of civilization. With a pang of guilt, Aloy realized it’d been over a year since she last spent time at Rost’s grave. Her sketching hand faltered. Has it truly only been a year? It felt like so much longer, filled with wars and falling in love. Some may say that it was too little too soon. Committing herself to a king? That was a tall order. But she had made that leap with trusting faith.

Taking Avad to Mother’s Heart would be the final test. The _real_ test. Aloy knew this would either make or break them. If they succeeded, if Avad chose not to care from whence she came, then….

Aloy took a shuddering breath and hoisted herself up to her feet. She needed some food. Or a drink. Possibly both. Gazing at the length of the shadows, she figured now was as good a time as any to find her friends at the tavern for lunch. Most likely Erend and Nakoa would be together, being thick as thieves as they were. The redhead proved herself correct as she stumbled inside the tavern, plopping down into the free seat at the table without proclamation.

“Good hunt?” Nakoa inquired, no prompting required.

“Good enough,” Aloy replied, stealing Nakoa’s tankard for a swig of ale.

“Hey! Get your own!” The blonde smacked her friend’s arm and snatched up the cup, draining the last of it. Aloy only snorted, signaling the bartender for some food. Erend was meanwhile trying not the laugh at the women’s antics. It was hard to believe that the pair had only officially known each other for such a short amount of time. Their kinship matched sisterhood, borne of shared heritage and interests.

While waiting for the arrival of Aloy’s meal, Erend redirected the conversation. “So I’ve been talking to Talanah—who, by the way, is demanding to see you again—and she confirmed to me that the Lodge is getting ready for you-know-what.”

Aloy gave a curt nod. She knew what he spoke of. “Okay, great,” she sighed, making a mental note to visit the Lodge after filling her belly. She’d been horrendous about stopping by after the war, only coming twice since then. Even so, Talanah wouldn’t hold it against her young friend. The Nora huntress was occupied with matters of the military state.

“Also,” Nakoa spoke up, “Abir’s leaving tonight for his usual business.”

Aloy nodded again. The military counsel believed this was the last meeting Darhan would hold prior to approaching Meridian. Whether the general could inform the true Sun-King of these movements prior to Darhan throwing the gauntlet, no one could surmise. All they could do in the meanwhile was watch and wait. Jiran’s prince wouldn’t attempt assassination. Without fair combat, the citizens would never accept the usurper too cowardly to kill his brother himself. Even with a fair fight they might not, deciding two regicides was one too many.

When food arrived, it didn’t see the light of day for very long. Aloy devoured it within minutes, exhaustion rising from her hunt finally catching up with her. Neither of her companions batted so much as an eyelash, both tending to have less than decent table manners themselves. The trio chatted between mouthfuls, catching up on topics less savory behind palace walls. Particularly seedy characters were being watched carefully by both the Vanguard and spies, ready to scare them off or strike them down. Aloy wished she herself could do more, but there wasn’t much left that wasn’t already taken care of.

With a sigh, Aloy left behind shards for the food and bid farewell to her friends, making a point to visit the Lodge. Rubbing the back of her neck, she observed fellow city dwellers. Differing levels of respect directed at her varied from person to person. To many, she was the one who aided them and protected them. To others, she was the Sun-King’s lover, chief concubine in all but name. Such a disturbing title. The Carja had too many merely to differentiate between the better and lesser members of their society. That was something the redhead would like to change, even if only by mere inches.

Of course, the most telling was how nobles treated her. Those who once would have happily spat in her face now practically fell at her feet—although some of them held more disdain now than ever before. The rest, like Talanah, had always treated her kindly and fairly. Some were contently part of the same Thrush. Aloy figured this was something of a commodity in the Sundom. Power and influence brought out any fool’s truths. Yet another fact of human nature.

“Well, look what the Watcher dragged in,” Talanah hummed from her visage on the second floor, not giving Aloy enough time to even fully step through the door.

“Funny,” Aloy muttered with a chuckle, just loud enough for her friend to hear. Boot-clad feet climbed up the familiar steps. The familiarity differed from that which came from the Palace of the Sun. This was quainter. Rustic. Less filled with snobbish nobles and more with like-minded individuals. Talanah was chief among them, naturally, being the Sun Hawk as well as one of Aloy’s dearest friends.

The dark-haired beauty approached, and briefly clasped hands with the redhead. “You look well,” she noted with her easy smile. Aloy shared the grin.

“Given the hell I’m having to deal with, thanks,” she replied with a hint of sarcasm. Talanah merely snorted.

“Yes, Darhan,” she noted simply, leading the other woman to the office that she used to deal with the Lodge’s paperwork. The desk was covered with idle stacks set in two piles: the signed and unsigned. The Sun-King allowed her to function almost completely separate from his jurisdiction. Talanah and Avad were old friends; that friendship allowed the former to operate her affairs with the latter’s full trust.

Aloy freely took the open seat without Talanah’s prompting. The brunette meanwhile offered some freshly steeped tea of herbal chamomile, one of Aloy’s favorites. Honey and cream always sweetened it just the right way. “Thanks,” Aloy uttered as she took the cup, blowing on it to cool down the hot drink. “So, Erend reminded me how neglectful I’ve been of visiting the Lodge.”

“You _have_ ,” Talanah interjected with a harsh laugh, sitting down with some tea of her own. “Honestly, I was ready to march up to the palace and demand Avad to let you go for more than two seconds.”

“Oh, come on, it’s hardly _his_ fault.”

“Pfft.” Talanah took a sip. “Well, at least I now know who this covert man of yours was. That’s one hell of a secret, Aloy. I’m impressed. It’s one thing for the Sundom to have its rumors. It’s another when one is actually true. The Sun-King and a Nora huntress…. Trust me, that’s going to become a book one day.”

Hazel eyes rolled dramatically. “I tried reading one of those kinds of books. Wasn’t impressed,” she grumbled. No doubt the author who decided to write that book about her would turn her into some unwashed brute that got converted by the civilized Carja king. Typical.

“No argument from me,” the Sun Hawk remarked with a shrug. Carefully she set aside her teacup so that she could lean forward and focus on her prodigal friend. “Now that I’ve finally regained your attention, I wanted to let you know that the Lodge has been forewarned of the potential danger to the king’s life. I’m fishing out anyone who might have switched loyalties to Darhan, but so far everything checks out.”

“Good,” Aloy sighed, taking a long draft of the calming tea. “How many threats to Avad’s life have we dealt with now?”

Talanah sighed and rubbed her brows. “Uh, I’m not completely certain. Let’s see…. We have Helis, of course, and the entire Eclipse, a bunch of centuries-dead machines, a crazy Oseram inventor, a horde of Tenakth, and now a prince of the Sundom. Considering how radical some of Avad’s work has been, that’s a surprisingly low number.”

“I’d be more comfortable with none at all.”

“Hey now, leave the lovesick kitten at home. You’re my Thrush here.”

Aloy snorted into her cup. “Yes, ma’am,” she teased, yelping when Talanah kicked her in the shin. Talanah remained unapologetic.

“Do try and allow me some semblance of authority. I have a Lodge to run, you know,” Talanah complained.

“I have a crazy prince to put down,” Aloy mumbled into her cup. Talanah’s quirked eyebrow forced the redhead to sigh heavily and put down her cup. “I have to ask: does Meridian ever just take a break, or no? It’s one thing after another around here.”

Talanah smirked vindictively. “Not until you showed up,” she stated, half seriously and half in jest. “I mean, of course there was the whole issue with the Mad Sun-King, but that was all one in the same. You showing up at our door four years ago was the catalyst, things only calming when you left for the first three years. Chaos seems to enjoy following you around.”

“That’s the general consensus,” Aloy couldn’t help but agree. Her teacup was already drained, an indicator to how stressed she had been. Chamomile calm was a pleasant one.

The pair of them fell silent for some time, pondering over their thoughts. Talanah resumed to drinking her tea, watching Aloy’s fingers fidget in her lap. Being in a relationship with Avad reaped many benefits, but stress relief was not one of them. Praise the Sun that Aloy was a skilled hunter and fighter, otherwise things would be even worse for her. At least she was capable of protecting her lover from most physical threats, and as one of Avad’s oldest friends, this knowledge brought great relief with it to Talanah's mind.

Avad was far more relaxed these days now that his secret surrounding his love for Aloy was open to public knowledge. He was happier. Talanah had yet to see the pair of them together following the big news, but she was certain that the pair would not shy away from physical affection. Or, at the very least, Avad wouldn’t be. He’d always been free with his emotions, showering his siblings with his affections even when Jiran had been alive. It would be no different with the woman he loved.

Talanah eyed her friend curiously. In all honesty, Avad was the last person she expected Aloy to go after—much less fall in love with. He was stationary, glued to his throne in a gilded cage. Aloy fluttered here and there, constantly moving and seeking knowledge. There was so much that ought to be working against them, forcing them apart, but Aloy stood as tall as ever, completely undeterred by the circumstances that surrounded her. Her convictions held firm, more than likely reinforced by Avad’s own. The pair of them were more alike than the Sun Hawk initially realized. Perhaps that was enough.

“You love him, don’t you?” Talanah finally whispered, her voice cutting through the long silence. Her question didn’t require further information. Aloy knew what she meant.

“I do. I really do.”

 

Abir shuddered as he removed his cloak upon entering the camp despite it not even being cold. The men were gathering, the mercenaries having arrived just the day before. Events were coming to a head, and the general was more than ready for it to be over. He wanted to retire and fully hand the reins over to Ovid, just as he should have the day Avad ascended the throne. But no matter. He’d dug himself into a ditch; it was up to him to pull himself back out.

Mahir was waiting just outside Darhan’s tent, fist pressed against his mouth. He seemed agitated like everyone else. “Evening, general,” he crooned, albeit less arrogantly than Abir was used to.

“Sun’s blessings,” the general greeted back formally. “How have the plans been progressing in my absence?”

“I… well enough as can be expected, I suppose. His Radiance…. I’m not so sure anymore.”

A new hand rose to cover Mahir’s mouth. “Don’t let anyone else hear you saying that,” Abir warned in a hiss, nodding toward the entrance of the tent.

“It’s hardly a secret that the prince isn’t as stable as we initially had foreseen,” Mahir hissed back.

“Nevertheless, Darhan will have your head.” Abir pulled back once finishing his warning, draping his cloak over his arm. “Come. The king will be expecting us. Best not to make him wait. The Sun rises whether the stars flee from it or not.”

Disgruntled, Mahir nodded and followed the general inside. Thankfully, it didn’t appear any of the other lords overheard what’d been said outside. Even better, Darhan was oblivious. “Your Luminance, General Abir has arrived,” Mahir greeted with a sweeping bow. Abir followed suit, bowing low. Despite his newfound grievances and changed alliances, he kept his stoic mask in place. Decades in the Sundom’s services had its benefits.

“ _Finally_ ,” Darhan mumbled, turning to face them. “Tell me, Abir, what have you learned about my baby brother and his whore?”

Abir bit his tongue at the prince’s aggressive tone, instinct clawing to defend the Lady. “Consistent, at the very least,” he started, gathering his thoughts. “The usurper adores her. Even those who despise her for her birth can agree that her influence has been a positive one over the boy.”

“And you? Do you despise her?”

“She is the usurper’s lover and a savage easterner. Duty dictates that I must.”

“Good.”

Darhan leaned over the map. “The last of my men will be here tomorrow. We march the following day,” he decided instantly. “Unless, of course, your years of service indicate otherwise?”

Abir shuffled his feet. It was now or never. “If I may… The usurper, his lover, and Marad spoke of a potential plan to avoid unnecessary bloodshed,” he offered carefully.

“Oh? And what is this plan?” Darhan huffed impatiently.

“Single combat.” The tent fell silent. All the lords were just as tired of war as the next man. The idea of single combat didn’t sound too terrible.

Darhan chuckled darkly. “Ah, my brother’s way of wiggling out of a fight he knows he cannot win,” he croaked. “And who is to be his champion?”

The general took a deep breath. “It would stand to reason that Ovid would, although I believe it more likely to be the huntress Aloy. She’d have more reason than anyone else to come out of combat alive even if Avad hates the idea of putting her in the way of danger. She’s a stubborn girl, that one.”

The prince rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Well, if my brother wants to play peacekeeper, than so be it. He can have his single combat. Let the Sun decide who is His true heir. It shouldn’t be a difficult decision for Him. Will you fight for me, general?”

Abir dreaded this, knowing that despite his age, he’d be the best candidate to cross blades with Avad’s champion. Smoothly, the general knelt before his supposed king. “It would be my greatest honor, Your Radiance. Grant me the charge as your champion,” he lied through his teeth, heart clenching tight. _Sun and Moon, forgive me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahaha....  
> Okay, in all seriousness, we're gettin' ready!!! Aloy got a bit of much-needed girl time, and next chapter Avad gets a bit of boy time with the lads, but after that, all hell breaks loose. I almost can't believe it. I don't know about you guys. lol  
> *wipes brow* With things coming to a head so fast now, I better get cracking. Wish me luck, and don't forget to leave a comment down below! ^.^


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that. I'm posting on a Sunday. :P  
> We got our new roof, which is a blessing. Nighttime will be less chilly, although bugs will become more of a problem as the hear turns warmer. >.>  
> This chapter wound up getting way more angsty than planned, so if I end up making y'all cry, I apologize in advance. Hopefully the last bit of this chapter will make up for it. ;) (It's also a longer chapter than the past few have been so you're welcome. lol)

“By the Sun, your pacing’s gotten worse.”

Avad scoffed at his brother’s remark. Nil watched the Sun-King, feet casually propped up on the war table as they waited. They’d attempted at a card game, but Avad was stressing. If it weren’t for the sake of brotherly love, Nil probably would’ve left the poor man to it in order to find something better to do. “It can’t be that much worse,” the younger brother muttered defiantly.

Nil clicked his tongue in disdain. “I blame Aloy. She seems to pace almost as much as you do, albeit much more leisurely. You should try it,” he deduced.

“Perhaps the pacing will cease once our damned brother stops trying to tear apart what I’ve so painstakingly been trying to build.”

“Doubtful.”

The Solarium fell silent as Avad forced himself to sit back down. He glared at his game’s hand, the cards practically mocking him. He huffed loudly and tapped a finger on the wood. Nil growled in disdain. “I’m sorry,” Avad hissed, wrapping his arms tightly around his body. He’d be more at ease if Aloy were here to talk some sense into him, but she was currently in the outskirts of Meridian. Vanasha’s work was producing fruit, fruit best sliced away from prying eyes.

Nil set down his next card, although he didn’t think Avad would participate much further. Waiting for Darhan’s ragtag army to arrive was nagging on everyone’s nerves. The hunter thought his eldest brother had been foolish going after a throne he had not earned without any major support from the citizens of Meridian. Foolishness or madness, either way Darhan was doomed. If he accepted Avad’s proposal for single combat, Meridian’s champion would be Aloy. Such news remained bottled up from those outside the Sun-King’s inner circle. Only rumors that Avad wished for single combat had sprung thus far and everyone involved wished to keep it that way.

The card game managed to keep Avad in his seat, however his wits were not with him, allowing Nil to win the round. In all honesty, Kadaman had always been the best at cards, but it would not surprise either brother if Itamen rose to the challenge and matched their lost brother’s skill. Kadaman had always been the light of the Sun-Court, charm and charisma exuding from his very pores. He and Darhan were the favorites, allowing the other brothers such as Nil and Avad to slink back into the shadows. It had worked out rather well until eight years go when Kadaman was quite literally thrown to the wolves.

Their uncomfortable silence was thankfully interrupted as heavy boots slapped gracelessly against the stone floor. “You boys still here?” Erend called, grabbing a free chair and straddling it.

“Hello, Erend,” Avad welcomed with a warm smile, relieved to see his friend again.

“Perhaps you can tell my brother stop worrying all the time,” Nil complained.

Erend snorted. “Avad not worrying is like asking the sun to stop shining. Not gonna happen.” The Oseram’s quip only made Avad roll his eyes as he dealt his next card.

“I appreciate the high votes of confidence, truly,” the Sun-King complained, brushing back his unruly hair.

Nil smirked wickedly and responded, “You get your pride stroked enough as it is, no thanks to your huntress. We need to keep you in check.”

Avad opened his mouth to defend himself, but Erend was quick to join in on the ridicule. “Aloy’s too sweet on you,” he agreed jokingly. The Vanguardsman stole a cup of wine for himself. Avad’s mortified features only made him roar in laughter. It’d been too long since they had a moment to themselves like this. Too many things were springing up, and if the captain was being honest, he’d sincerely missed moments like this with his friend.

“She’s not always sweet,” Avad muttered absentmindedly before realizing his brazen words. By then, Erend had choked on his wine while Nil’s cup was paused halfway to his own mouth. “I-I mean… what I meant to say was….”

“Fire and spit,” Erend coughed, hitting his fist against his chest.

Nil’s wicked gleam had returned. “Do tell, little brother,” he purred, taking satisfaction in the bright red that heated over Avad’s cheeks.

“It’s a rather inappropriate topic for one to discuss with his friends and siblings, Sagar,” Avad attempted to deflect, heat rushing to his cheeks.

“We’re hardly blushing virgins, Avad,” Erend shot back, wiggling his eyebrows. Avad leaned back in his chair and groaned, rubbing his face with his free hand. Of all the times to open his mouth…. Aloy was going to kill him.

“And we’re not gossiping old maids,” Avad shot back nonchalantly, finally offering his next card.

Nil found the whole thing amusing. Erend wasn’t exactly shy when it came to this topic, particularly when one considered how much the Vanguard talked back at the barracks. Ale and women were the men’s two favorite things. And while he himself had tasted the sweet skin of beautiful women, he understood his younger brother’s desire to keep information under wraps. As princes, privacy was a luxury. Who they shared their bed with was one of the few things they could keep to themselves. Of course Avad would not wish to discuss how he worshiped his love every night.

Still, there was a naughty part of him that wanted to know exactly how Aloy kept his younger brother wrapped around her finger. No one else could steal the Sun-King’s radiance from him while within his own home. Clearly, no one else was meant to hold Avad’s heart or reign at his side. The entire royal family was waiting for the day when their kingly brother bound his soul to Aloy’s forever.

Grey eyes slid over to where the Sun-King sat, who defiantly refused to speak a word on the matter. Avad wouldn’t let Erend have the satisfaction. What he did to Aloy’s body with his own wasn’t anyone’s business. “Enough. If Aloy wishes to give you the details, so be it, but I will not be party to an invasion of her privacy,” he retorted, tossing his cards onto the table, no longer caring that Nil could see his hand. Accordingly, the hunter set down his own winning hand.

Avad hadn’t even noticed his loss, too busy rising to his feet and retreating from the room to heed any calls after him. He knew he was being unfair to the other two, truly, but his skin was practically tingling with his aggravation. Any day now, and he’d be seeing his eldest brother on opposite ends of a battlefield. If Darhan agreed to single combat, tradition dictated that the battle must be performed in the Sun-Ring. The whole of Meridian would come to watch, cheering on their Champion as she beat back the enemy. A part of the young king was eager to watch the battle himself, the rest of him anxious. This shouldn’t be happening at all. It went against the Sun’s will for brothers to fight like this.

It wasn’t until he arrived at the Temple of the Sun did Avad realized he’d left the palace, he himself unguarded by soldiers. He was thankful that the final hymn to the Sun had been sung, leaving the temple dark save for candles and the glowing sunset. The priests paid him no mind, and any devotees were too deeply in prayer to notice. They certainly had the right idea.

Carefully, Avad turned toward the setting Sun and knelt before it. His head bowed and his hands clasped together in his lap. He remained quiet for some time, contemplating what to say. Surely the Sun knew what was in his heart, and yet it wouldn’t be enough to leave things as they were. In a hushed whisper, Avad finally started his prayer.

“Blessed Sun, hear my prayers. Protect my people from strife and violence; shield them from those who would do them harm. Guard Your realm from our enemies. I fear it is too late to turn my brother away from his plans, and I don’t know if You have it in Your plans to heal him. Please, forgive him for his misdeeds. Forgive him for following in my father’s path. If I must fight with him, let it end quickly for all of our sakes. And please, protect my Moon, my Aloy. I know she does not serve you, but she loves Your children. She has bled for them and will do so again. Let her leave the Sun-Ring with a beating heart. Let her return to me. I beg You. Don’t let her leave me. I couldn’t bear it.”

Avad faltered, pressing his folded hands into his forehead. His cheeks were wet from tears that had streamed down. The very thought of Aloy’s lifeless body being laid out before him made him sick to the stomach. “Please,” he gasped shakily again. His body pressed into the stone ground, now groveling at the setting Sun. If there must be some price to pay so that Aloy could live, so be it. He would give anything, even his crown. He needed his heart to live and to breathe. He needed to feel her breath on his neck and to see her glowing hazel eyes. _Sun and Moon, keep her safe,_ he begged god and goddess alike.

“Your Radiance?” The voice pierced through the air in a somber whisper. Avad blinked back his tears and looked up. One of the young priests knelt beside him, concern evident in his features even from beneath his hood. The Sun-King recognized him. He was one of the priests who openly praised his work in the past years as king, and was one that Aloy spoke highly of.

“Mournful Namman,” he replied hoarsely. Despite the blubbering mess the Sun-King seemed to appear, the priest showed nothing but affectionate deference toward his Sun-chosen monarch.

“What burden you must carry to weep so openly,” the Sun-Priest lamented. He settled himself onto the stone floor and offered a cup of crisp, clear water. Avad accepted it grateful, swallowing back the lump in his throat as he drank. The last of his tears were dried, and the two men sat in silence. One of the reasons why Avad respected this priest was that he never pressed nor rattled off Scripture unnecessarily. He understood the need for silence.

“I am afraid,” Avad finally admitted, setting down the cup. Namman waited patiently for the Sun-King to continue. “I wish I could turn away my brother’s anger; make him stop this madness and see reason. I’m tired of wars and battles. I just want my family intact. But even more so, I’m terrified for the safety of the woman I love.”

Namman hummed in understanding. “Aloy is more capable than you give her credit for.”

Avad shook his head. “I know exactly what she can do. I’ve seen her command machines and destroy a god-like entity with her own hands. I just… I love her so much. The very idea that she could be hurt or….” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“She is to be your Champion after all.”

He didn’t bother denying it. “Yes,” he mumbled, “and I have no idea who she’ll face. He could be a monster of a man like Helis for all I know. I’m only human, Your Reverence. A man can hardly be blamed for wanting to keep his woman safe.”

“She said something similar only a few days ago,” Namman admitted. “She came here, not to pray, but ask for advice. She was more worried about you than for herself. She told me she worried what would happen to you if she did end up losing.”

Avad sucked in a breath. _No, sweetheart, no,_ he thought to himself. “Sun preserve me,” he gasped, rubbing his eyes. “If I lose her, I lose everything.”

“Forgive me, Your Luminance, but you must turn away from such thought. The pain of losing a loved one is grave, but you must continue on. You are the Sun’s chosen, and you must persevere so that your tribe will thrive. An heir will be expected, of course, and you’ll have to fulfill your duty one way or another.”

“It won’t be the same,” Avad whispered.

“No. It won’t be.”

Namman watched his king with sympathy. Very few had ever seen him like this. Swollen eyes, a red nose, and a heart heavy as stone. Avad would be but a shadow of himself without the Moon that brought light in his darkness. “The best advice I can offer is to pray and encourage her. She is just as burdened as you. She needs you to lift her up and give her the strength she needs. When she wins, you can keep her forever.”

It was the best Avad could hope for that didn’t come from the Sun’s own mouth. “Thank you, my friend,” he murmured, resting a hand on Namman’s shoulder. “If you see Aloy again, tell her I’ve been praying for her. If anything, it may give her some more of the encouragement that she needs.”

Namman bowed his head. “Gladly, my king,” he replied with a smile. He helped Avad to his feet and escorted him out of the temple, through the back way so that the Sun-King could return to the palace. It was after dark now, and no doubt there would be a panic at the palace over his disappearance.

Avad’s prediction rang true. Guards were practically jogging everywhere, checking room after room while servants hid in corners while whispering to each other. No one noticed him at first until Ovid appeared, catching his eye. “I found him!” he called suddenly, turning to the guards trailing him. “Inform everyone, the Sun-King is safe.” The guards bowed and rushed off. Avad meanwhile looked on numbly, barely registering the arm that wrapped around him.

Ovid said nothing, merely dragging his friend to the king’s bedchamber. Aloy was inside, weapons discarded haphazardly with hands twisting in front of her hips. The opening doors alerted her, head twisting sharply at the noise. “Avad!” she all but shrieked, tripping on the foot of the writing desk in her haste to get to him. “Thank the All-Mother!” Arms circled around his neck and pulled him to her, her breath brushing his ear as she sighed in relief.

“I’m sorry,” Avad whispered, pressing his face in her hair. He hadn’t intended to put the entire Sun-Court in a panic, least of all his moon.

“Where the hell were you?” Ovid exclaimed, folding his burly arms over his chest. He was cross, a far cry from Aloy’s frantic worry. It was a reasonable response. Aloy probably would’ve been angry too if she weren’t merely glad to have her king in her arms again.

“I went to the Temple of the Sun,” Avad replied, allowing his arms to snake around Aloy’s slim waist. She was warm and silky, her scent harboring traces of the sandy wilds past the city gates.

The general mumbled something incoherently. Probably something rude which would’ve gotten him tossed in the Sun-Ring had Avad been the former Sun-King. “Prince Sagar and Captain Erend said you marched off. Don’t ask me how, but no one saw you leave the palace. The guards started fearing that Darhan somehow had you kidnapped. I'm going to have a word with the captain of the guard about this severe lapse in security.”

“Well, he wasn’t, so you can take a breath and sit down. The captain of the guard can wait,” Aloy remarked sternly, clearly having recovered from her stress far more quickly than the Sun-King’s first general despite the fact she she’d yet to let the king go. Avad held her close, allowing her to keep her rare moment of weakness by clinging to him. He had a feeling he knew what would follow the moment they were left alone, but for the sake of those closest to him, he endure the upcoming procession of concerned friends and family.

Erend had arrived first, bursting the doors open with absolutely no tact followed by a string of insults and curses that would’ve gotten him tossed into the Sun-Ring along with Ovid had he been yelling at the previous monarch. Ovid lingered behind him, eyes rolling so far back into his skull that Avad was certain his friend made himself permanently blind. Aloy hissed back a fierce reminder that Erend’s crude jests were partly the reason Avad had set off on his own in the first place. That shut him up.

The next mouth to release a spew of profanities was a shock. Deepika’s sharp green eyes poorly veiled her relief, but as the eldest sister, it had been her job to hide the concerns of court from the younger siblings. The princess would have possibly slapped her brother as well if it weren’t for the stormy redhead that remained at his side. “If you disappear like that again, I _will_ kill you,” she threatened instead, fiercely poking a perfectly manicured nail into his chest.

“Not if I beat you to it,” Aloy retorted cruelly, although there was a merciful glimmer of humor in her eyes. Avad puffed out a gust of air. He didn’t much appreciate everyone fussing over him.

It was a relief when Aloy finally managed to shove the last of their invasive guests out of the room, bolting the doors shut for good measure. She sighed, forehead pressed against the thick wood. Now that they were alone, she made no attempt to hide the depth of her feelings. The fear was etched into her beautiful face, and it was too much for Avad’s already heavy heart to bear. “I’m sorry,” he repeated himself, only capable of opening his arms.

Aloy flung herself into his embrace, her grip near-strangling. She sobbed dryly into his chest, her fingers dug into his skin, and her body shook with her cries. Avad secured her to him, wishing to suppress her tears that threatened to break free. “They wouldn’t let me look for you,” she lamented weakly. “They were afraid Darhan had taken you and that I could be another target. They wouldn’t let me….”

“Shh,” Avad crooned, twisting one of her braids around his fingers. He hadn’t intended for this. He’d wandered off without his mind knowing where his feet were taking him. His heart required solace, and the Temple was the first sanctuary he could distinguish. He hadn’t thought of what the consequences would be. It left the Sun-King without words, only able to hold his beloved in his arms as she wept for him.

She was strong. Tears had refused to leave the wells of her eyes, but they glistened on the brink. Her cheeks were pink from his body heat, but otherwise she managed to keep herself in check. Avad admired her strength, even from the beginning. But he had to wonder: when would she allow herself to be weak again? Would it be when she was certain they were all safe again?

Aloy had something else in mind to convey what she was feeling. The huntress remained wordless as she grabbed her king by the waist and dragged him to the floor, not even caring if the stone was hard or if the nighttime air had a slight chill to it. “Stay right there,” she whispered, claiming her lover’s mouth. Avad grunted softly. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, although he should’ve figured that Aloy’s body would demand some form of penance from his. It was why he complied so easily to her tugging hands, allowing his clothing to be removed.

**\---**

She didn’t wait for him to aid in her undressing. She merely pulled apart armor and slid out of fabric, heat immediately pooling between her legs at the sight of Avad’s intense gaze. His hands remembered where to go, gripping tightly to her slim hips. He whispered her name like a prayer. Aloy was wild, ravishing his skin with nips and kisses until she halted at his groin. His body was taut. Mere days had passed since their last coupling and yet he burned to conjoin with her again. “Command me,” he whispered, cupping her jaw in his hand.

“Don’t move.” Aloy didn’t even hesitate. She knew what she wanted, but by all that was holy, she intended to torment him first. It’s what he deserved for causing her to panic. If it weren’t for that, she might have been kind.

Avad obeyed, and with great effort, removed his hands from her body. They balled into tight fists and pressed into the stone ground. Aloy rewarded him with an impish smile, the tip of her tongue just barely whisking over his hip bone. The king hissed sharply, abdominal muscles clenching tightly. He knew what she was planning. It was written on her full lips, her sultry eyes, and the divine curve of her spine. “Aloy,” he whispered, allowed barely enough time to suck in a breath before her hot mouth engulfed him.

Aloy’s hands were strong, pressing down on her lover’s thighs as his hips bucked. His hands sought purchase, a guttural cry trapped in his throat. The huntress’ tongue swiped around the engorged head of his cock. His familiar taste was arousing, a hint of sweet oil and masculinity. She bobbed her head, pulling him in deeper. Avad hissed. The only thing grounding him was her hair as he twined fingers around the braids. A growl followed when she released him. “Oh no. Not today,” Aloy purred back, lightly biting his inner thigh.

“Wha-?” Avad felt drunk and confused as his beloved’s delicious heat was abandoning him. He perched himself on his elbows. Aloy was standing, gloriously naked and retrieving something from her pile of armor.

“You’re doing exactly what I tell you to,” Aloy commanded, straddling his stomach. Avad groaned, craving the slick honey that dripped onto his navel. He barely even registered the leather cord she wrapped around his wrists and fastened to the leg of his desk. She smirked, seemingly pleased with herself. “No touching,” she took a silk tie from her robe and carefully draped the soft fabric over his eyes, “and no seeing. I want you to feel. You worried me, you know, and I’m not happy about that.”

“And so you’re punishing me, I take it?”

“Mm, not quite. I want you to remember you don’t have to go all the way to the Temple to find solace, my sun.” Her mouth pressed soft kisses along his strong chin and the arch of his Adam’s apple. Facial hair tickled her skin, and Aloy wondered what it would be like to have his jaw covered in the hair like a Nora man. She was sure that the friction would feel amazing between her legs.

Despite his imprisonment and the hardness of the floor, Avad was more than capable of showing Aloy just how much he craved her. His hips bucked again, and he arched his back to bring his torso closer to her. Aloy laughed softly. Her fingers skimmed over his chest, unable to resist the beauty of his dark skin contrasting against her pale hands. She bent down and nipped on a nipple, sucking on his skin toward the other to repeat the action. “Minx,” Avad hissed with a chuckle.

“You love it.” Aloy lavishes his body with her tongue, suckling hungrily until she reaches his manhood again. She takes him in her mouth again, free to touch him without worrying that his pleasure will control him. He writhes and pleads, but she takes her time to enjoy him. His hips still buck, rutting instinctively in the hopes that his member will reunite with its mate. His huntress fondles his sack with calloused palms, increasing the pleasure even more. Avad moans, ignorant of the guards that stand outside the doors. The barracks would have much to talk about in the days to come.

Tension unwinds, hands anchoring onto the desk’s leg to hold himself. He can feel his release seeping closer. He tries to warn her, but it is too late, his cry strangled as he spilled in her mouth. She swallows; he tastes salty. Soft tongue laps up the last traces of his seed. Avad practically melts into the stone, body shuddering during the aftershocks. Aloy kisses him softly, taking her time to lavish his full lips. Her own hips rutted now, his pleasure doing nothing to halt her arousal. “Your turn,” Avad whispered. “Let me taste you.”

Aloy chuckled and gave him a final, deep kiss, only pulling away to reclaim air for her lungs. “You are a greedy man, even when I tie you to a table,” she chided.

“It’s a _desk_ ,” Avad corrected, “and I’m not your prisoner unless you make some proper use of it.” Aloy burst into laughter. So few knew their king’s sense of humor. It was wonderful.

“Well, if you insist,” Aloy sighed. She pecked his cheek and crawled upward, resting her knees on either side of his shoulders. Aloy stroked his hair, and without further prompting, Avad pressed his mouth against the cleft of red curls. He kissed and nuzzled, teasing her and taunting her. Aloy recognized the game and allowed him to play. Even without his sight, his mouth remembered where she would need him the most.

Avad hums deeply, flattening his tongue over her slit. Aloy balances herself, the edge of the desk a perfect panel to hold herself upright. Her king is starved, suckling hungrily to taste the sweet nectar that he so enjoys. She gives, her pleasure rising like plumes of smoke. With all her fire, she cannot stop her cry when his tongue dives deeply inside. Her hips roll along with his rhythm. She misses his hands, but she likes having him at her mercy, so instead she tries something new.

Unfamiliar fingers brush down her torso, finding where his digits often press to please her. Avad grins and nips at her fingertips. “Yes,” he encourages. His mouth worships her lips, Aloy’s whispered moans like music to his ears as she teases her sensitive nub. She recalls how Avad’s digits would pull in circles, first light to tease and then rough to bring release. She’s soaked, his mouth and chin dripping in her juices. He can feel her walls clench. He knows she can’t resist forever, her impatience reigning supreme every time. She has little restraint, far more content to give in than to wait. He knows this, and burrows his tongue and strokes.

Aloy whines loudly, all but grinding her cunt against his mouth now. Her fingers draw circles in rapid strokes. “Avad,” she choked out, but her cry drown out whatever she had intended to say. She clutched tightly to the desk, shivering violently as Avad greedily sucked on her honey. His arms strained against his bindings, his mouth not enough to touch her with. She shakily frees him, desirous of his hands on her body.

Avad responded quickly, ripping off his blindfold and rolling Aloy underneath him. His length was already hardening again, primal desire encroaching on his logical mind. He gave his moon no warning as he thrust a pair of digits inside her, caressing her inner walls. “If this is the welcome I get for disappearing on you, I just might do it more often,” he jested, stroking her lazily.

“Don’t you dare,” Aloy hissed, the intonation shaky and breathy. She clenched her walls around his fingers, silently begging for him to fill her properly.

“You forget, my love; this is my palace. I do as I please.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Aloy bucked her hips. Avad’s long fingers brought forth a tantalizing sensation to her sensitive, post-orgasmic flesh. He watched her writhe, pumping his length with his free hand. Black eyes locked with hazel, mutual pleasure filling them almost to bursting.

Weight shifted and fingers withdrew. Complaints elicited from Aloy’s mouth, only to be replaced with a moan as Avad rubbed his cock against the length of her slit. Aloy curled her fingers around the back of his thigh, anchoring herself to him for the sake of clinging to a small semblance of sanity. “So wet for me,” Avad praised, gently cupping the back of her head. Their ruts were rough, but it still wasn’t enough for either of them.

“Please, just fuck me already,” Aloy begged, nails digging sharply into his skin.

It wouldn’t be very kingly to deny her request. Avad’s arousal was at its height; she was so hot, and wet, and by the Sun he needed to be inside her. He drove into her sharply, and Aloy cried out loudly. They were both fire and Blaze, fueling each other as they burned. Sweaty skin slapped, and thick voices let out husky moans, but it wasn’t enough. The huntress gave her man no warning, simply pushing him onto his back. She sunk down on him slowly, and she nearly wept as her filled her to the hilt. “Fuck,” Avad hissed, cupping her backside. “You love being on top, don’t you?”

“Gods, _yes_ ,” she cried. Their hips ground together, Avad’s pelvis bone perfectly rubbing against her swollen clit. His feet pressed to the ground, holding him steady as he bucked his hips while his eyes drifting south to watch as he slid in and out of her. Aloy’s hips rolled front and back, doing her best to keep him from coming too soon. He responded differently, forcing her cleft to continuously rub against him. She was trembling, high off the pleasure. The sensations of their sex would be the death with only her cries capable of resurrecting him.

“Let go, sweetheart,” Avad crooned, moving to cup her cheek. He leaned upward, pressing his elbow onto the floor. He kissed over her beating heart, whispering his plea once more before taking a pebbling nipple in his mouth and sucking. His worship made her keen, her arms encircling his shoulders only to dig in her nails. Her walls clamped down on his cock, coming hard just as her lover pinned her underneath him once more. “That’s it, Aloy. That’s it.”

Aloy whined softly. She felt lightheaded, Avad’s weight holding her to the ground as he stoked their fire. Her teeth found his throat and bit lightly. She wanted to mark him. Let every man and woman at court be reminded that he’d chosen her—that he loved _her_. She sucked the spot with her mouth, a rumble in his throat vibrating against her lips. His tense shoulders told her he was close. The warm rush of his release was always one of her favorite senations.

Her nails clawed at his back, and despite his skill at restraint, Avad couldn’t resist her wordless begging any longer. Sun-King shouted out his Nora lover’s name, spilling himself inside her in thick spurts. Aloy moaned lightly, languidly kissing the spot where she’d marked him. Their heavy pants were the only sound in the room. Knees and backs were scraped from the stone, but neither noticed, the last traces of pleasure coursing through them as Avad pulled out.

**\---**

Ever the dutiful lover, Avad found a wet cloth to wipe away the traces of their lovemaking. They’d made quite a mess of themselves. A change of clothes was in order. Or a bath. Aloy stood on weak legs, and having a similar train of thought, pulled her sun to the bathhouse in the next room. Neither spoke, merely washing away remnants of fierce lovemaking and sharing tender kisses.

Soft giggles filled the bedchamber later, earning a playful nudge of the toe against Avad’s thigh. “I love you,” Avad spoke somberly, watching Aloy prepare her contraceptive tea. He was eager for the day when she wouldn’t take it anymore, but he bore his patience with mindful care, instead welcoming his moon back to bed with teacup in hand.

“Love you too,” Aloy hummed, nuzzling into him. She drank from her tea, washed and warm and just a little bit sore. She grinned into her cup. Avad was right about one thing: he should do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *twiddles thumbs* That's probably my most explicit smut scene thus far. What can I say? Aloy and Avad were really horny this weekend. LOL  
> As you can obviously tell, Avad is VERY tense right now, and reasonably so. Poor boy has to deal with another crazy relative who wants to kill him, y'know? *pat* Good thing he knows someone who's good at *ahem* loosening him up.  
> Also, who else remembers Namman? He's a good boy. ^.^
> 
> So, I want to make a quick shout out to my dear friend [queenofkadara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara) who wrote a wonderful five-chapter Aloy/Avad fic as a gift to another friend for the HZD Secret Santa. Please, please read [Window Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230481/chapters/40518047). It's an absolutely beautiful story that perfectly captures everything that is Aloy and Avad, both as individuals and as lovers. Also, VERY swoon worthy. Do yourselves a favor. It's a masterpiece. <3


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can crown me as the worst promise-keeper on AO3 now since I'm a day late on posting again. LOL The past five weeks have been rather hectic, not to mention the weather has kept me inflamed, which makes writing a little painful. But don't worry about me, guys, I'm okay right now.  
> This chapter is a good one, I think, and the perfect one to lead up to next week's. No spoilers, of course. ;)  
> Enjoy!

After Avad’s grand escape, palace guards had been doubled to keep an eye on him and those closest to the Sun-King. Aloy didn’t much appreciate the pair of burly kestrels kept at her back, but she bit her tongue within the palace. She’d slip out into the city or the wilds, even if for a mere hour or two, just to get away from them. Ovid didn’t appreciate _that_.

“You’re the Sun-King’s lover,” he tried to remind her as if she’d somehow forgotten.

“And what, I suddenly don’t know how to take care of myself?” Aloy hissed in aggravation. A hand tugged at her bow in a pointed fashion. “Ovid, I appreciate the concern, but if Avad can’t convince me to stay inside the palace all hours of the day, what makes you think you could do any better?”

Ovid sighed heavily and crossed his arms as he often did, eyeing the horizon he was facing. “Avad’s the perfect man for you,” he muttered, his tone an indication of jest. Only Aloy’s match could be one who knew when his arguments fell on deaf ears, particularly in regards to the huntress’ independence.

Aloy’s lips quirked in a small grin. “I know.”

“All right,” Ovid grumbled, “you win. So long as you let the guards stay with you while at the palace, I’ll tell them to stop trying to find you when you disappear on them.”

“Good.”

The general watched his friend retreat to the Solarium, no doubt to escape the palace walls rather than to simply admire the view from the balcony. If anything, Aloy would make for the most interesting queen the Sundom has ever had, even if one ignored her Nora bloodline. Honestly, it’s what the Carja needed. If they had an eastern monarch, it would help rip away the gross stereotypes that have always been painted on the likes of the Nora and the Banuk for generations. “Good on you, Avad,” he muttered to himself.

Pounding footsteps alerted his ears. Ovid turned and noted the scout he’d sent out that morning. The scout bowed deeply. “General,” he greeted humbly. “A message.”

Ovid took hold of it and ripped away the wax that held the scroll in place. Hastily he read the cryptic message. To an intercepting eye, it would only appear to be a letter from a husband to his wife, but it was a plan that he and Abir had concocted before the forgiven traitor set off to Darhan’s side. “Thank you,” the general spoke in gratitude, paying the scout his shards.

Alone again, Ovid set off to his office and grabbed the stencil, placing it over the note. With fresh paper and ink, he copied down the words that remained uncovered. Reading it, he grinned to himself. Thanks to Abir, they’d been given a heads up on Darhan’s plans and movements. Swiftly, he pocketed both notes. He needed to inform the king immediately, and he felt a pang of regret knowing that Aloy wouldn’t know until later. Damn, he should’ve made her stay—if she would have listened to him, anyway.

Sighing, he knew the message could not wait to reach the king’s ears. Avad would simply have to inform his lover the moment they met together again. Mind made up, Ovid abandoned his office and strolled with brisk steps. Avad was taking petitions at this time, guards flanking both sides of the balcony entrance and the Sun-Throne itself. The guards nodded lightly toward their general. “Gentlemen,” Ovid greeted lightly. He stood to the side, witnessing Avad speaking quietly with a young girl who couldn’t be older than twelve years of age.

“Is there no where for you and your brother to go?” Avad asked gently, his hands clasped over the girl’s in comfort. She was shaking like a leaf, the little boy next to her bearing red eyes from crying.

“Our uncle has always been cruel to us, but he’s the only family we have left,” the girl informed her king. She sniffled quietly.

Avad turned and beckoned one of the guards. “See if Nasadi is willing to welcome them in until we can find them someplace more permanent,” he requested. “Bring the children with you. They should be fed and given some water after their long journey.”

The guard bowed. “As you wish, Your Radiance. Come, children. The Dowager will be a kind hostess,” he uttered, setting aside his weapon. Ovid knew the man to be a father himself, evidently seen as he lifted up the little boy onto his shoulders while the girl followed. It was only after they left that the general stepped forward.

“My king,” he greeted, bowing deeply. “Abir managed to send word. I’ve transcribed the message for you.” Ovid pulled out both notes and handed it to him.

With care, Avad eyed the original note before reading the true message:

_On the March. The dawn of a new day brings sword and steel. Protect the Moon._

Avad took a shuddering breath. Abir had been mindful to be clear of his words. “Where’s Aloy?” he asked in concern. There was no doubt the Moon meant Aloy, the obvious romantic companion of a Son of the Sun.

“She left the palace only moments before the message arrived. Her guards were abandoned as per her demands. Had I known….” Ovid’s tone was regrettable.

“I will send Vanasha to find her,” the Sun-King decided with a prompt nod. “Will you do it for me, my friend? I cannot abandon my people’s needs at this precise moment.”

“No worries, Avad. I’ll find Vanasha.”

“Thank you. And please hurry. Aloy will not be happy if she’s kept out of the loop for too long.”

Ovid bowed again and hurried off again, hunting down Marad’s protégé. She was speaking with Uthid, her body language something that would've made the young general blush had he not been about the king's business. "Vanasha," he called unceremoniously. "Avad needs you to do something for him."

“Oh? And what’s so important that I need to be pulled away from my man so unjustly?” she drawled with an annoyed twitch of her lips.

“Urgent news has just arrived, and it involves our friend, Aloy. She’s run off ten minutes ago and I wouldn’t even begin to know where to begin,” Ovid explained.

“You best get to it, love,” Uthid determined, nudging her from his lap. Vanasha sighed dramatically and adjusted her clothing.

“Well, if you insist. Luckily for you boys, I know her usual haunts.” Vanasha gave each the men a wink before sauntering off as if she were merely leaving to grab a glass of wine.

The two men watched her, one in amusement and the other with forlorn wistfulness.  “You know, once you find a woman to be companions with, you will be less keen to work mine to death,” Uthid lamented in his usual way.

Ovid barked out laughter. “Trust me, Uthid, I take no joy in cutting short your time together. It’s hardly my fault that Vanasha is too good at her job.”

“Too good, indeed. It was hardly anyone’s surprise that Avad and Marad both agreed that she would make such a fine choice to succeed as spymaster. She’s excited about it, you know. Vanasha’s worked too hard at pulling herself out of the hole she’d been born in.” Uthid brushed back his graying hair before replacing his helmet onto his scalp.

“I won’t pry about it, but I’m glad. She’s a good woman. And good for _you_ ,” Ovid said with a light smile. He’d always admired the couple, both as a pair and as separate entities. They were proof that anyone could rise above their circumstances and accomplish greatness.

Uthid offered a rare smile. “She’s fantastic,” he agreed. “I am glad Aloy convinced me to survive Bahavas’ attacks, otherwise I never would’ve met Vanasha. I praise the Sun every day for bringing me to that woman.”

Ovid chuckled. “I’m happy for you, friend. Stick close, now. Once Aloy and Vanasha return, we’ll be having a war council meeting.”

“Sun and shadow, I’m getting tired of these meetings. Hopefully once Darhan is dealt with, we can all catch a break for some time.” The colonel grunted as he stood up to join Ovid to the war table.

Vanasha, meanwhile, hoisted herself over an unnecessary ledge, stalking the roads to find the redheaded huntress. It wasn’t until she reached a roof west of the palace that she saw a splash of red hair. The ebony woman grinned to herself and sped silently across the homes that spanned between them, halting to a stop as she caught sight of Nakoa’s braid. The two Nora were close together, legs dangling on the edge and talking quietly.

Creeping close, Vanasha sidled herself over to Aloy’s other side. “Having girl talk, are we?” she hummed with a grin.

“Something like that,” Nakoa confirmed, tossing a handful of seeds nearby for the birds to feed on.

Aloy leaned back on her hands, watching the market buzz with life down below. She had no doubt that her other friend had come on some sort of business. “All right, who sent you this time?” she interjected lightly.

“Aloy, my dear, I’m _hurt_. Does anyone need to send me in order for me to visit you?” Aloy quirked a brow. Vanasha sighed dramatically. “All right, fine, Ovid sent me. Apparently, a message arrived and mentioned you by name. Or so he told me. Naturally, he knew you’d kill him if he didn’t send for you straight away.”

Ah, so a casual afternoon with her closest friend wasn’t in the cards for Aloy after all. With a sigh, Aloy acquiesced and rose to her feet, nudging Nakoa with her prompting toe. “Come on then, we better see what this is about,” the redhead remarked. Nakoa grinned sympathetically. She didn’t envy her friend’s position. Sure, sleeping in a comfortable bed with a handsome man every night had its perks, but she didn’t necessarily would trade her current state in life for it. Aloy had to love Avad deeply to willingly give up so much of her freedoms.

“How about a race then?” Nakoa suggested wickedly.

“You’re on!”

“Well, I suppose.”

The three women stood on the edge of the roof, a foot set behind to prepare for the first hop over. Nakoa shouted, “One, two, three, _go_!” and they were all shooting off in a flash, feet pounding hard on the roofs with heartbeats pounding in their ears. Vanasha was at the disadvantage of wearing a dress today of all days, and so the real competition was between Aloy and Nakoa. The blonde was initially in the lead, but Aloy had always been far more nimble. She grabbed onto ledges, ducked under inconvenient laundry lines, and jumped over gaps between homes. She found herself in the lead not before long until at last her feet were the first to land in front of the steps leading toward the palace.

Aloy panted lightly, ignorant of the amused grins gracing the lips of the palace guards in front of her. The other women caught up and skidded to stops, taking their own turn to catch their breaths before the three walked up the stairs together. “I’m assuming we’re meeting in the war room?” Aloy presumed. Vanasha nodded.

“Yes. Ovid made that clear.”

The halls were familiar now, and all three could walk toward the war table blindfolded. Aloy personally preferred the company of Nakoa and Vanasha to those of her guards. No doubt they’d be waiting for her by the time the council meeting was over. Perhaps she could convince Avad to have them leave her alone. Privately. Very privately. He seemed incapable of denying her anything in the bedroom.

Avad was awaiting them. He was joined by Marad, Ovid, Erend, and Uthid, as well as the other remaining generals. The Sun-King was freshly returned from his petitioners, still wearing the physical burdens of kingship. His mood improved greatly the moment Aloy stepped into the room. Her cheeks were flushed due to the run, hair windblown, and positively glowing despite the seriousness sculpting her features. “Ladies,” he greeted with a respectful nod.

Aloy was at his side and kissed his cheek. “Why so serious?” she teased lightly. Avad couldn’t resist chuckling. He waited until the newcomers seated themselves before procuring the message that Ovid had given him.

“All right, now that everyone has gathered together, we can discuss the news that arrived for us several hours ago. Abir managed to get word to use using a code system he and Ovid developed. The message in itself is the appearance of him writing to a wife, but the true note reads: ‘On the March. The dawn of a new day brings sword and steel. Protect the Moon.’ Now, I think we can all agree the message is quite clear.”

One of the generals tilted his head. “The first two sentences make sense, Your Luminance, but the third confuses me. ‘Protect the Moon’? What is that supposed to mean?”

Erend chuckled loudly. “It’s what Avad calls Aloy,” he stated bluntly. “You know, because’s he’s the Sun-King? So she’s the Moon.”

Those not as invested in Avad’s personal life shared glances. They hadn’t expected such a blatant break from tradition, and not just from the Sun-King himself, but one of his generals. “I see…” the general muttered, side-eyeing the Nora redhead in a new light.

Aloy ducked her head. Even in these circumstances, she didn’t like her privacy on display. Obviously, Abir wouldn’t have been able to name her properly in his coded message; she just didn’t realize he was aware of one of Avad’s pet names for her. “Okay, moving on,” she huffed. Avad cleared his throat, gently resting a hand on her knee.

“We should heed this warning. Darhan may be aware that Aloy has been chosen as my Companion, and it would not surprise me if he attempted to send an assassin in order to force my hand into choosing a less able fighter,” the Sun-King cut in. “It would also seem they will reach the gates of Meridian by tomorrow evening. Be prepared, everyone. As Meridian’s Champion, Aloy must be protected. Love, this means I’ll have to ask you to remain close to me tonight.”

“Not a problem,” Aloy lied. She didn’t want to be caged in when some upstart assassin could easily be handled, but at least her agreement would allow Avad to sleep a little better tonight. Despite the fib, Avad seemed to see right through her, grimacing a little before reverting his attention to the other men and women in the room.

Erend nodded. “The Vanguard will shield all entrances to your chamber, Avad,” he assured his king and friend. “They love Aloy. They’re not gonna let some asshole try and get his hands on her.”

“Thank you, my friend. Any extra measures will be appreciated. Nakoa, you are welcome to stay at the palace tonight if you so wish. It’s no secret you are Aloy’s closest friend.”

Nakoa knew it was. After the war with the Tenakth, her mission with Aloy had spread among the ranks of the soldiers. She was Aloy’s shadow, one who would gladly kill and die for her. “Thank you,” she agreed. “Will your family be safe?”

“Measures are already going underway to protect the royal family and the two orphan children that Nasadi has taken under her wing,” Ovid spoke up in response. “Only the most loyal of men will guard the harem entrances. I doubt Darhan will risking sending assassins to more than one target, but I’d feel better knowing everyone was safe instead of one or the other.”

Uthid was inclined to agree, as well as the rest at the table. Aloy was clearly the primary target, but the family would not be left unguarded. “Well then, we better get moving. The men need to be in place by the time the final salutation to the Sun finishes tonight.”

The meeting didn’t extend long. The Vanguard and the kestrels needed to be rounded up and heading toward the palace within the hour while the officers’ paranoia forced Aloy to retreat into the eastern wing of the palace. Honestly, it was all a little ridiculous. She could handle a measly little assassin or two. After dealing with HADES and Helis, these men were weak in comparison.

Itamen was awaiting them by Avad's door, looking unusually pale. “Itamen,” Avad spoke gently, bending down. “What’s wrong, little brother?”

“Why do people keep trying to kill us?” the boy bemoaned. This was precisely the thing Avad had been trying to protect his siblings from.

“Because we have something they want,” the Sun-King uttered, brushing back Itamen’s tight curls. “We live in a world full of greed. You and I are part of a wealthy and powerful family. Because of that, people will always try and take it, even those of our own family. Darhan is lost to us. Now, find your mother and do not leave her side, do you understand me?”

The prince huffed but nodded. “Yes, Avad,” he mumbled.

“Good boy.” Avad pressed a kiss on his brother’s head before nudging him toward the harem. He waited until Itamen was let inside before taking Aloy’s hand and leading her to their own rooms. Nakoa followed, spear in hand and eyes darting around for signs of danger. She wouldn't be leaving her friend's side tonight.

Once the trio was inside, Marad assured them, “Food will be sent within the hour. Let’s pray the Sun shields us from our enemies until the proper time.”

Aloy set her bow down on the table. “Doubtful,” she remarked. “Marad, make sure the cooks are watched preparing the food. The assassin very well may choose to use poison. Make sure every single man and woman in the kitchen is one you recognize.”

“Of course, my lady. The food shall be tasted as per custom. It would hardly due for all of us if our king was poisoned at any given time, especially now.”

Avad remained quiet, watching his spymaster and his lover exchange words. This constant state of anxiety was nagging him. At this rate he’d look like a living corpse due to lack of sleep. How everyone was still able to keep their heads on straight was a miracle. “Marad, you’re in charge with ensuring the palace remains secure. No one goes in or out without your permission.”

Marad bowed. “I will ensure it,” he promised. “I won’t be sleeping tonight. Neither will the officers. Make sure the doors to the balcony are latched shut, and bar the main doors before going to sleep. I will not lose this Sundom’s best chance of survival to an assassin on this night.”

The room fell silent for a moment. Somehow, it all felt more ominous tonight that when they’d all been preparing for war with the Tenakth. Perhaps it was because a prince of Meridian was the one invading them this time. While Avad’s siege had been a Liberation, Darhan’s is an act of needless aggression. Avad had freed the world of tyranny; Darhan wished to return it. The current Sun-King’s only crime had been to love a savage woman.

“All right, let’s get settled. We’re in for a long night,” Nakoa piped up. The solemn air was entwined with sentimentality, and now was not the time for that.

“Right,” Aloy agreed. “Come on, Marad, you’ve got work to do. We’ll send word if we need you.”

“Very well,” Marad crooned, “I will inform you of any changes. Your Radiance, my ladies.” The spymaster bowed a final time and retreated, the heavy double doors booming as they shut behind him.

The trio was silent for a breath or two before Avad shuffled to remove his trappings. Unburdened by the heavy metal, he slipped on a silk robe for added comfort. “Are the two of you up to a card game?” he offered. They would need something to do while they waited for food and sleep to come. They might as well make the most of their spare time.

They spoke little in the passing hours. In truth, there was little to say. An assassin was coming for Aloy’s blood, and sometime tomorrow, Darhan and his men would be at the city gates. Once again, there was a target painted on the redhead’s back. It was a mockery, in Avad’s opinion. The best woman to grace this earth is one of the most hated by the worst kind of men. If this continued, perhaps it would be safer if she was no longer in Meridian where all knew her. Perhaps she should go west for her own safety….

“Avad!”

The man jumped, looking up from his hand.  “What?” he asked dumbly.

“It’s your turn,” Aloy explained, resting a hand on his forearm. Their emptied plates had been set to the side now that their bellies were full, but the crystal bottle filled with honeyed wine had much left to empty into their cups. Hastily, Avad sipped from his in order to gather his wits.

“Forgive me,” he mumbled, grabbing a random card and setting down. The two women didn’t mention how greatly he was losing the game.

Aloy set her cards down and scooted close to him, mindful not to look at his hand. “My sun, are you okay?” she whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder. Her fingers continued to brush his arm, the other curling in his hair. Avad shivered. Her body heat brought more comfort than any other material item could bring.

“I’m worried for you,” Avad admitted. “Time after time, these angry men come for you and I… I feel as if this isn’t the safest place for you.”

His admission brought a furrow between her eyebrows. “Are you blaming yourself?” she scoffed.

Avad shook his head. “No, I just…. Sun and shadow, I’m sounding like a fool. I suppose you simply have a knack for attracting danger.”

Out of nowhere, Nakoa snorted loudly. “I’m glad you finally noticed,” she teased.

Aloy rolled his eyes. “Have a little compassion,” she chided, although a twitch of amusement threatened to grace her lips. “Yeah, my life isn’t exactly the safest or most ideal, but come on, Avad, stop worrying about it. We’ll handle it just like we’ve always had, and then we move on with life. We have so much to look forward to, you know.”

That much was true. Once Darhan was defeated, Avad intended to ask his moon the question he’d been dying to ask her for months. He prayed to both Sun and Moon that she would accept. His tribe’s practices were so different from those of the Nora. Perhaps his proposal would be rejected. Perhaps she would prefer the lesser restrictions she was more accustomed to. He could live with that, so long as she remained with him until he ceased to draw breath.

Candles burned low. Avad insisted the women take the bed despite Aloy’s complaints. He only needed to remind her of her fight tomorrow. She might sleep better on the comfortable, large bed opposed to the plush couch her lover had claimed for himself. Not that she said this aloud, but Nakoa felt that the two acted like a long-mated couple. Avad remained hyper aware of Aloy’s personality, and yet he found ways to appease his own wishes. His triumph over the sleeping arrangements was proof of that.

Weapons remained close; even Avad’s sword rested against his couch. The Carja king smiled to himself. This brought back a fond memory, back when he and Aloy met in the tunnel nearly every night. He remembered carrying Aloy’s slumbering form in his arms, placing her in his bed before sleeping on the couch. He hadn’t wanted to presume himself despite their budding relationship. One of the most humorous moments in his life was Aloy trying to get him back into bed before anyone ever discovered her being there.

Avad smiled to himself as he thought of this. Aloy was a harbinger of joy for him. Even when she brought bad news with her, he could only ever feel gladdened by her presence. He’d often made an idiot of himself, naturally, but Aloy was liberal with her compassion. It only made him fall for her faster.

Minutes passed—or perhaps hours—before the sound of metal clashing alerted Avad that the solemn moment had come to pass. He didn’t have time to think, only to move. _Praise the Sun for Abir’s warning,_ he mused to himself, grabbing his sword. The Nora women were already on their feet, a spear in Nakoa’s hand while Aloy’s bow was already knocked with an arrow. “Sounds like more than one,” the redhead mused. Her companions nodded. Avad unlatched the doors and Nakoa opened them, Aloy’s bow drawn as she stepped outside.

The Vanguard were working on cutting down three men, one of them in which Aloy shot in the eye with perfect clarity. Her eyes darted around, waiting for a sign that more men were coming for her. There, an archer. He was crouched on the roof near the harem. She could see him draw his own bow, and she swiftly dropped into a roll. The arrow pierced the wood of the balcony door, thank the All-Mother, and Aloy popped up to draw her own string. She aimed and fired within a heartbeat, and she beamed to herself as she watched him fall.

The battle was short-lived. Labored breathing filled the otherwise silent night. “Fire and spit,” one of the Vanguardsmen huffed. Everyone was in agreement; they really needed to stop spending their evenings like this.

“Aloy, are you all right?” Avad called, sheathing his sword.

“I’m fine,” Aloy confirmed, rising to her feet. “Nakoa?”

“All good!” the blonde announced.

“All right, lads, let’s get the bodies out of here. Makes sure no more of those bastards are still hanging around, got it?” Erend’s second-in-command ordered. The Oseram shuffled about to do as they were bid, several sent to retrieve Aloy’s kill from the roof while Avad followed his female companions inside.

Aloy flopped down on the bed. “Well, even if their original intent was to kill me, any plans to make me to lose sleep the night before battle.... At least they got _that_ job done,” she complained. Nakoa chuckled.

“Could be worse. You could be dead.” The redhead huffed. Nakoa had a point.

Avad bent over Aloy and kissed her forehead. Now that the ordeal was over, it was imperative that she get as much rest as possible, even for a woman as restless as she when itching for a fight. “You’ve handled yourself with less hours,” he reminded her warmly. Aloy rolled her eyes dramatically but briefly stole his lips.

“True,” she admitted. “Get back to bed. I’m not the only one who needs sleep around here.” Avad playfully pursed his lips to feign a child not wanting to do as he was told. Aloy merely rolled her eyes again nudged him away. “Bed. Now.”

“Yes, my queen,” Avad teased, barely dodging a kick in the knee from her foot. Nakoa merely laughed into the pillow. It was the first time she’d heard the term addressed to Aloy, but her red-haired friend didn't seem surprised. The blonde huntress wondered when the first time it was that Avad referred to his lover as such.

“Go to bed, children,” Nakoa taunted instead, shoving her pillow over her head. Still, the three of them all laughed some minutes longer until at last sleep overtook them once more. The night remained unmolested for the rest of its endurance, interrupted only as the Sun-Priests sang the dawn's hymn. All of Meridian seemed to sense the same danger in the air, from inside the Palace of the Sun all the way to the outlying village. Shadow was coming to claim them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was fun. lol I couldn't resist doing an assassin attack. What can I say? (Also, A+ for the little slumber party, am I right?)  
> Poor Avad. Stress is not kind to his confidence. He just wants his girl safe. *sob*  
> So, this week should slow down and allow me to actually post on a Sunday again. It's gonna be a big one, as I'm sure y'all can deduce. Bring on the single combat!  
> Also, thank you all so much for your lovely comments. I can't tell you how happy they make me, especially knowing that my mediocre writing brings a semblance of joy in your lives. You guys are absolutely wonderful. <3


	41. Chapter Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I think it's safe to assume that for the rest of this story (which probably has around ten chapters left, give or take) I'll just be posting on Mondays. lol Weekends have become so busy for me lately that it's just easier this way. Thank you for your patience. ^.^  
> Anyway, it's time for the big showdown. Are y'all ready? Because I certainly am. *evil laughter*  
> I watched Jodhaa Akbar again (Bollywood film starring Aishwarya Rai Bachchan and Hrithik Roshan. Highly recommended and is on US Netflix) so it influenced the single combat here a little bit since there's a single combat scene in the film. So please enjoy.  
> P.S. This story has 5,000 hits now! Thank you all for the love. <3

Numb fingers fumbled at the straps, heart thumping heavily against the cage of ribs that held it. White and gold adorned her, lightweight and yet burdensome. Aloy trembled. So much hung in the balance. So much depended on her surviving this day. She could already hear the crowds clamoring into the stands of the Sun-Ring. No doubt vendors were selling their wares, food and drink to satiate the anxious spectators.

Hazel eyes gazed at her reflection in the looking glass. Avad had commissioned something for her again, but the gift was far more practical this time. Her armor glinted in the light of a slowly setting sun. The white and gold were colors only the Sun-King wore, and yet his Champion and moon wore it now. His favor was already tied securely to her bracer, the banner of Meridian hidden in her shadow. White and blue, a blazing sun its emblem. It was both a prayer and a vote of confidence. A promise that he was always with her.

“Is there anything else you need, my lady?” Liana spoke, fastening the last of the straps in place. Aloy turned away from the mirror, twisting and bending down to test her agility.

“It feels fine,” she assured her friend. “So long as it does its job, I have no complaints.” She brushed fingers through her fiery tresses, beads and braids in place. There was no way to hide her anxiety. Aloy has never done anything like this before: a formal duel in front of thousands of spectators. Her enemy and her beloved would both be watching and praying; one prayer for her life and the other for her demise. Avad would have to force himself to sit and witness the battle with no ability to intervene. She could still remember the way Darhan spoke to the two of them only hours ago.

_Aloy watched as Darhan was let into the city with Abir and the lords that followed him. She could see him mount the steps toward the Temple of the Sun. Neutral territory. Mostly. Still, guards circled around Avad when they traveled toward the temple. The kestrels marched ahead to clear the way. The redhead could see bystanders look on and whisper, the arrival of Darhan’s small army no doubt striking fear in their hearts once more._

_When the brothers faced each other, Abir and Aloy were at the respective right hand of each. Avad made a point to take his lover’s hand. There was no point in charadeing when Darhan knew everything. He’d merely smirked at the show of solidarity. “Avad,” he hummed casually as if they were in the comfort of the harem once more. “I see you’re not shy with your Nora concubine. Father would be pleased if she were not the only woman in your collection.”_

_“Father would have preferred her to be a slave, would he not?” Avad snapped back. His back muscles roiled instinctively. Aloy squeezed his hand in warning. Now was not the time to attack Darhan and fight like a couple of Oseram brawling over a tankard of ale. The radicals of the Carja would not act kindly to murder from either of them._

_Darhan took it all in stride. “He would have, but really, she_ is _quite lovely. I’m almost jealous. Such magnificent hair.” His hand reached out to touch it, but Aloy’s own slapped it back._

_“I’d rather not spill blood in your temple, prince,” she hissed, nails digging into his wrist._

_“Feisty too. Must be a joy in bed.” Darhan grinned wickedly at her. Aloy’s mouth twisted in disgust at his blatancy. Was this how a king raised his favorite son to act?_

_“Enough games, Darhan. I’d prefer for this to be over with before the Sun sets. I don’t want you or your army near my city any longer than you have to be,” Avad spoke out before Aloy could gauge out Darhan’s eyeballs, taking his own initiative to restrain her._

_The false king merely burst into laughter. “Your kingdom? Is that suddenly not contested anymore? I understand, of course; you were the one who killed father. A rather blasphemous act, might I add, but better you than some lowborn bastard, or worse—a woman. Imagine the Sun represented by a woman.” His cohorts chuckled in response._

_Avad bit his tongue. Any response would be met with more laughter or with distasteful remarks. It was better to wrap up this unpleasant discourse and begin the combat. Already, the  town criers were announcing the battle, informing his citizens of the history that would be witnessed in the Sun-Ring. He didn’t wish death on his brother no more than he had on his father, but this was the best course of action. “I repeat: we should get this over with. A battle underneath the Moon could be bad luck for either of us,” he attempted to persuade, using their faith as leverage._

_The elder brother eyed his younger counterpart thoughtfully. “Yes, you’re right,” he agreed. “I was told that either Ovid or your mistress would fight for you. Which of these are true?”_

_“The Savior of Meridian has offered me her services. I believe she will be a worthy opponent to your champion.”_

_“I am shocked you would choose your lover, little brother. Don’t you want to keep her safe?”_

_“Life won’t be worth much to me if she dies, Darhan. If she loses, my life is forfeit to you anyway,” Avad’s response came with far too much ease._

_Darhan smirked. “Sun and shadow, you are actually in love with her…. I still can’t imagine that. Don’t savages smell?”_

_Aloy rolled her eyes. “Who am I fighting?” she butted in, having heard more than enough ridicule on her behalf._

_“Straight to the point. I like it,” Darhan crooned. He looked over his shoulder and beckoned Abir forward. The general obeyed, eyeing Aloy and Avad apologetically. The elder prince didn’t seem to notice, instead beaming at his brother triumphantly. Clearly he never figured out Abir’s treachery, praise the Sun. Cockiness exuded from his very pores. “I doubt you are shocked that you were betrayed, little brother, but did you expect your first general?”_

_Avad’s face held firm. “He had been acting rather odd…. I shouldn’t be surprised. He was the most critical of my decisions, even among the other officers his age. Mahir, however, never learned the art of subtlety. Aloy informed me of his exchanged allegiances long ago.”_

_The nobleman’s gaze snapped over to the redhead. “Really? And you just… let me go? What of the others?” He couldn’t hid his surprise._

_“You were a little too vocal in your dislike for your king and me, Mahir. If anyone was going to betray the Sundom, it’d be you. Your friends would only follow as they always have in the past. You’re a weak man, Mahir, and to be frank I’m relieved you never had Avad’s ear,” Aloy informed the lord. Her attitude was not strange to him, but she spoke the Sun-King’s name in public. Even Blameless Marad would never have dared to do the same despite all his years of knowing him._

_“Enough chit-chat. Little brother is right about one thing: it’s bad luck for combat of the throne to take place under the Moon. Let the Sun smile down upon His true heir, shall we?” Darhan butt in. He jerked his head to discern the awaiting crowd. “Say your prayers, Avad. Your little redhead may have seduced you, but I doubt your choice in champion will do you any favors. May the better prince win.”_

There was still sun left. Several hours’ worth, in fact. That was plenty of time to get the job done. Avad worried that Darhan may try to escape should Abir fail, which was why guards were currently en route to block the prince’s exit from his box within the stands of the Sun-Ring. The Sun-King had strapped a sword at his side with kestrels guarding him from all sides. Nil and Erend flanked him while the rest of the elder princes would guard the women and children. Anything expected to go wrong was planned for.

Aloy took one last glance of herself in the looking glass. Assimilated into so much Carja culture now, it was odd to see herself in white and gold, and yet it only granted her confidence. She belonged to Avad just as explicitly as he did to her. She was his moon and his Champion, and she would kill for him on this day.

Knocking on her door alerted her from her thoughts. “Enter,” she called, watching as Liana tidied up her charge’s personal effects. Deepika came in with Itamen in tow.

“We wanted to wish you luck and bestow upon you the Sun’s blessings,” the princess explained softly, offering a smile. She caught a glimpse of the king’s favor already adorning Aloy’s bicep. In her own hands was the banner of the Sun in orange and red. She knew Aloy didn’t pray to the Sun as the Carja did, but she hoped the Champion of the Sun-King would accept the gift nonetheless.

It was as she wished. Aloy smiled and stepped forward. “I’d be honored, princess,” she assured the other woman.

“Aloy, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Deepika, please. After all, we’ll be sisters soon, won’t we?” Aloy’s jaw slackened. Any words that wanted to come out failed to do so, and Deepika realized her grievous error. “Oh, I’m sorry. When I spoke to Avad, I thought… _oh_. How silly of me. I shouldn’t have presumed that during all this he’d—”

Aloy reached forward and grabbed Deepika by the arms. “What did he tell you?!” she demanded.

Deepika had never felt so flustered in her entire life. “Aloy, I really shouldn’t. It was meant to be a surprise….”

“What. Did. He. Tell. You?”

“Avad’s going to propose to you,” Itamen blurted.

“Itamen!” Deepika snapped. The boy flushed profusely, realizing his own error. Sun and shadow, he was so bad at secrets.

Aloy stared at the two of them, hazel eyes widened. In the lowering light, the orbs appeared like blazing suns of their own. Deepika swallowed hard. This was going very, very badly. “You weren’t supposed to know,” she whispered shakily. “He… he had it all planned out. By the Sun, Avad is going to _kill_ me.”

The redhead was still trying to process what the prince had informed her. Now, instead of holding onto Deepika in demand for answers, she was clinging to her for support. Aloy didn’t know why she was so shocked—they had been talking about it for months—but the idea that Avad was planning something like this in the middle of a brewing civil war struck her in the heart. “He can’t know that I know, okay?” Aloy murmured in an astoundingly concise manner. “Don’t tell me anything else. I don’t want to know. No doubt he’s worked too hard for me to ruin it now. Just go back to the harem and pretend this conversation never happened.”

Deepika nodded. “Of course,” she agreed, deft hands typing the Sun’s prayer to Aloy’s arm next to Avad’s favor. “Itamen, you will say nothing of this to anyone else. We will wait and be patient, both for our sake and Avad’s. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sister,” Itamen promised hastily before turning to Aloy. “I’m sorry I told you. I didn’t know.”

Aloy bent down and eyed Itamen gently. The boy was growing tall for his age; no doubt a trait he shared with his father. “It’s okay,” she promised, taking his hands and squeezing them. “Now, your brothers Ayaz and Nayanesh have been charged with protecting you and your family, but listen to your sisters, all right? And keep an eye on your nieces, nephews, and your little sister Halime. I know you’re worried, but don’t be afraid. It’ll be over soon. After the sun sets, Avad, Sagar, and I will come by and we’ll all have dinner. Does that sound good?”

Itamen grinned. “Yeah,” he confirmed, reaching to hug her tightly. “Please don’t die, Aloy. I love you too much.”

Aloy had to fight back a gasp in surprise. She hadn’t expected such a precious proclamation from that sweet little boy. “I won’t,” she promised, hugging him even tighter than before. “By the All-Mother, the Sun, Moon, and all the stars in the sky, I promise I won’t.” Itamen’s sniffle prompted her to pull back and wipe away his tears with her thumbs. “Go back to your room now. Play Senet or cards and listen to some music. We’ll be back in an hour or two. Deepika?” The redhead straightened and focused on the woman who shared her eyes. “Keep them safe.”

Deepika took a deep breath. “I will,” she swore in turn, pulling Aloy into a hug next. “May the Sun bless you, Aloy of the Nora. We stand behind you.”

The women pulled apart, and Aloy watched with a heavy heart as the pair of siblings left her chambers. Liana had been silent during the entire exchange, but chose now to speak. “All of Meridian adores you, my lady. We’ll be cheering your name from this day until your last,” she proclaimed. Aloy turned toward her window, just making out the Sun-Ring from where she stood.

“Thank you, Liana,” the champion whispered, resting her hands on the windowsill. “I should tell you: your friendship and loyalty mean the world to me. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

The young brunette smiled warmly. “You made it easy, but you wouldn’t have been alone, I assure you. Now come on. We’re waiting for you.” Aloy nodded with a grim look etched into her features. When she turned around again, Liana already had her bow and quiver in hand. The redhead chuckled and accepted them, and although it was the spear she would be fighting with, Meridian recognized her for her bow. It was all ceremony, but one Aloy was cheerfully prepared to perform.

Kestrels were waiting outside her door. Their uniformity as they parted for her sent shivers down her spine, their heavy footsteps the only thing anchoring her to the floor. She wasn’t just doing this for Avad, but for these good and loyal men too. For all of the Sundom and its neighbors. If Darhan succeeded, there was no telling what kind of hell he would unleash in the footsteps of his father. Aloy wondered how things would’ve been if she ever met Jiran. _No, none of that. There’s no point in dwelling over the past,_ she chided herself.

Voices from the Sun-Ring grew louder with each step. Well-wishers who were unable to fit into the overfilling stands waved and offered prayers of protection for their Savior, come to protect them once again. If anyone was out there supporting Darhan, she couldn’t tell from her viewpoint. It was only until she stepped out onto the field did she see just how many people could fit into the stadium. In Sunfall, there was less of a population. Suddenly, Aloy wondered what the Sun-Rings were used for before Jiran used them for human sacrifice.

The screaming exploded the second Aloy’s brilliant red hair shone in the sunlight. Abir was already waiting for her, appraising his opponent. In his own hand was his sword, the steel practically winking at her as it reflected light. Aloy did her best to calm her beating heart, although she supposed the general could guess her worries. A crier was announcing the rules and consequences of the challenge, but Aloy was deaf to them. She’d already been briefed by Ovid beforehand.

Instead, she had something else to say to Abir. “Whatever you do,” Aloy interjected, stepping closer to him, “don’t throw the fight. You’re too skilled to convince Darhan otherwise.”

Abir eyed the young woman. “And if you die, the Sundom reverts to the dark times of Jiran. We can’t afford to lose you, my lady. You _must_ kill me, even if we have to battle through the night in order for you to do so.”

Horns blared to signal the start of the battle. “Regardless, do not throw the fight,” Aloy repeated herself as she dropped her bow and quiver into the sand and retrieved her spear. With careful footwork, the two shifted into a semi-circle before moving back again. Black eyes met with hazel. Around them, the stadium fell silent as friend and foe alike watched them with weighted breath.

Aloy moved first. Like a viper, she lunged toward him and thrust the butt of her spear into his stomach. The general grunted as the air was knocked out of him, but he recovered swiftly and twisted his blade, slashing it toward Aloy’s dominant arm. She blocked it with the staff, ducking lowly to ram her elbow sharply into his jaw. Neither heard the screams of fanfare or the terrified way Avad had hollered his lover’s name. Instead, Aloy tilted down and pulled a knife from her boot, cutting at Abir’s shin just as she rolled aside to avoid the general’s next strike.

She was small, therefore swift. Abir’s years of experience counteracted what otherwise would’ve been her advantages. He managed a cut on the side of her torso before Aloy rolled out of the way again. Metal met metal, general and huntress not wanting to harm the other regardless of the duty that compelled them. Aloy hissed when Abir grabbed her and pulled her to him, responding by thrusting her head back and ramming her skull against his teeth. Abir yelled and released her, staggering backward. His fingers pressed against the busted lip, wiping away blood.

Avad was sweating from his box, unable to calm himself down enough to remain seated. He knew Aloy wouldn’t let Abir fix the fight. She was too honest for that. The worst part was, he couldn’t go down there and aid her like before when they had fought side-by-side during the Tenakth war. It took all of his mental strength to stay put. That, and Nil’s steely eyes that were watching _him_ in case his brother tried to bolt. Darhan, meanwhile, looked on with an odd sense of disinterest. He merely wanted the whole affair done with.

The combatants circled again; a drop of sweat trickled down Aloy’s temple. Single combat was unlike any fight she had performed before. It was a dance, a complex dance that resulted only in blood. The pair of them already had the measure of each other. A part of the Nora huntress wondered if both of them were dragging it out longer than necessary merely to keep the other alive. They couldn’t avoid the finale forever. “Come on, then,” she hissed under her breath.

Abir responded in kind. He lunged forward again, thrashing and cutting where Aloy’s armor offered fair game. She responded in kind, the point of her spear reaching behind his knees and into his armpits. She had another advantage: a long-ranged weapon. It allowed her to avoid many of the general’s blows while she was able to place wounds of her own. What she needed was to get him down on the ground. The chest plate was too thick for a direct plunge of her blade. How did one trip over such a heartily built man?

Aloy growled and ducked beneath Abir’s swinging sword again, and in a last-second decision, she kicked him in the groin. The general yelped and keened forward, and in his moment of weakness, Aloy leaped forward and shoved him into the ground. Abir recovered quickly, rolling them and pinning her into the sand next. Aloy screeched and gnashed her teeth, thrashing her arms against him. “ _Get. Off!_ ” she yelled, using her thighs to grip his waist and butting his head with hers again.

“Bloody—” Abir hissed. Aloy bucked and pushed him into the ground and straddled his waist, using the hilt of her knife to ram it into his forehead. Instinct took over, and before she realized it, she’d plunged the blade into his throat.

Abir’s eyes widened when he realized what had happened, locking the orbs with Aloy’s. Her mouth gaped and her eyebrows pressed together in agony. “I’m so sorry,” she gasped out. She couldn’t hide her horror, unable to help but watch him as he choked and drowned in his own blood. Abir did not try to compress the wound, instead grabbing the victor’s hand and squeezing it. She was forgiven.

Aloy sniffled softly, watching the seemingly eternal general fade away. She hadn’t killed an enemy, but a friend, one who had redeemed himself for the sake of his tribesmen. She admired him for it. What a terrible shame for him to die for a man with an ego the size of the Spire. “I’m so sorry,” she repeated, closing his eyes. It took her several minutes before she could rise to her feet again. She could see the crowds cheering, but she heard none of it. Instead, she turned toward Darhan and narrowed her eyes. With a commanding voice, she cried, “A good man died because of you! Will you sacrifice everything in the name of pride, Darhan? I hope your Land of Eternal Shadow is merciful towards you, because the Sun-King sure as hell won’t be!”

“Arrest him!” Avad called out in kind, pointing a finger toward his brother. Members in the crowd shrieked and watched as city guards and kestrels alike rushed toward the prince, more appearing from behind the doors to his box. Darhan was already scrambling as if somehow he’d be able to escape, but it was all futile. Aloy knew what would follow. According to the Law of the Sun, Darhan must die by the Sun-King’s own hand. Avad needed her by his side now more than anything.

“Avad!” she yelled, ignoring her abandoned weapons and Abir’s dead body, instead rushing toward the Sun-King’s box, ignoring all protocol in order to scale the wall toward him. She hoisted herself over the ledge.

“Aloy,” he gasped, barely allowing her time to land her feet to the ground before he’d pulled her to him. Whatever the fiasco that was formulating around them, it was all invisible. Avad kissed her hair and skin, stroking the back of her head as he sealed his lips over hers. “Praise the Sun. I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you.”

“I’m okay,” Aloy whispered, nuzzling his neck. She drowned in his love, pulling him ever closer. Their kisses were bruising, and they were putting on quite a spectacle for the citizens of Meridian. Traditional old men dropped their jaws at the blatant display of affection between the Son of the Sun and the Savior of Meridian while young girls swooned at the romance. The spell only broke when Darhan was brought into the center of the Sun-Ring and forced to kneel beside Abir’s dead body. His cohorts knelt behind him to face the Sun’s justice next.

The Sun-King eyed his beloved for a moment longer, caressing her cheek. Keeping an arm around her waist, he focused on his prisoners. “Darhan, Prince of Meridian and son of Jiran, the Thirteenth Luminance of the Radiant Line, you have risen up in opposition against your king. Your general is dead, and you have agreed to the terms of single combat. You will be held in prison until tomorrow at dusk, where in the meantime you will await the justice that the Sun demands.

“As for your fellow conspirators, they must also die for allying themselves in defiance to their chosen monarch. I will, however, show mercy to your families and soldiers so long as they all swear an oath of fealty to me. Those who do not must die by the sword, as they have risen up against their king in opposition to the law as well.” Avad gestured to his men, who took his prisoners away while several kestrels collected Abir’s body and Aloy’s weapons. “We’ll give him a proper burial,” Avad promised in Aloy’s ear.

Aloy nodded. “Please.” She leaned into his side, relieved that her heart was still beating. Her death would have been catastrophic not just for Avad but for everyone in the Sun-Court who'd chosen to remain in Meridian. All she could do was hope the insurgents would take up on Avad’s offer of mercy and swear fealty before him. She half wondered how such an act was performed, but then she decided she didn’t care. Not right now. The entire Sundom would be able to breathe again once the traitorous prince was no more. In the meantime, she would not leave her sun's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes brow* MY GOD I can't believe that's over. We just need to chop off Darhan's head. lmao  
> Anyone else appreciate blabbermouth Itamen? Because that's literally me when I was his age. My sister has told me that her boyfriend won't be allowed to tell me he's proposing to her for fear that I'll spill the beans prematurely. lmao Also, for anyone curious, the respect faces I've chosen for Itamen and Deepika are Alfred Enoch (reference him from the first Harry Potter film at this point) and Rani Muckherjee. :)  
> We saw a glimpse of Queen Aloy as well. Killing your enemies (or even your friends) is a common theme throughout history. Henry VIII regretted executing Sir Thomas More, a lifelong friend and mentor, until his dying day (although his reasoning was inexcusable and I commend More for sticking to his beliefs).  
> All right, I will see you guys next week! <3


	42. Chapter Forty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW  
> I DIDN'T POST LAST WEEK  
> I'M SORRY  
> *hides in shame*  
> I literally don't have the best excuse ever (it was my mom's birthday last weekend and I had writer's block) but I'm back with the highly anticipated chapter. Hopefully the pain of leaving y'all hanging will have been worth it now. lol  
> Good news is, this chapter is the last of any real conflict. The rest is now about tying up loose ends and getting the happy ending we've all been dying to see for nearly a year now (wow, has it really been that long?) and of course, a very important epilogue. ;) After that, it's really gonna be up to you guys whether or not a sequel becomes a thing.  
> Again, mega sorry for not posting last week, but hopefully this chapter more than makes up for it. ^.^

Aloy draped the cloak over Avad’s shoulders, tying it in place as he lifted the hood over his head. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” she questioned dubiously.

“It’s better if I do it this way,” Avad insisted.

“Mahir and the others are with him. It’ll be you against them.”

“I know.”

The redhead watched him carefully, checking the security of the sword fastened at his waist. Avad’s eyes were clear of the kohl that indicated who his family was. Many citizens of Meridian could recognize him at any moment, and some may be more than happy to capture him and hold him for ransom. She didn’t like it at all. “I trust you, but I don’t think it’s smart.” Aloy cupped his jaw in her hand, staring deeply into his eyes.

Avad grinned down at her. He appreciated her concern, truly, but their situation had made her more cautious in recent weeks. It was all perfectly reasonable, but Avad wanted to speak to his brother privately before Darhan’s head was removed from his shoulders. Aloy doubted he would accomplish much in learning the inner workings of the fallen prince’s mind, but she relented and allowed him this one thing.

A kiss was stolen before Avad sneaked down the hidden tunnel to the outer walls of the palace. Aloy watched his retreating figure with apprehension. Frankly, she would’ve preferred to kill Darhan as well as the others right and be done with it, but she wasn’t in the Embrace. That’s not how things worked here.

The disguised Sun-King clutched his cloak tightly. Any of the guards and passerby could recognize him even despite of the simple clothing he donned, the shirt Aloy had stitched together in her spare time for the sake of events such as this. She understood his thirst for freedom better than anyone. It took all her willpower not to follow him, to be his shadow from the rooftops, but she waited in their sanctuary.

In a disturbingly fitting manner, it was a new moon. The death of the Moon before Her resurrection. The dawn of a new day. Avad shivered. Perhaps he was reading into it more than necessary. The Sun-Priests studied the stars, not the Sun-Kings. Well, Ayaz had an admiration for constellations, so perhaps this analysis was not entirely correct.

The dungeons loomed in front of him, a line of guards standing at attention. “Halt,” one of them called, raising a hand to stop Avad. The Sun-King threw back his hood.

“I wish to see my brother,” Avad spoke smoothly. The guard balked and immediately turned aside.

“Apologies, Your Radiance. General Ovid commanded us to not allow anyone in. You, of course, are the exception.” The guard bowed and Avad passed without another word. Ovid sometimes knew what his friend wanted before even he himself did. Being first general would suit him well in the years to come.

It was dark, save for a couple of lit torches. Avad could barely make out anything despite the warm glow they both emanated. Carefully, he took hold of one and lifted it, allowing it to light his path deeper toward the cells. His footfalls were muted, almost as if he were trying to hide from a predator. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t think he was still rather afraid of Darhan, and there he was, staring through the bars as if he’d been expecting his little brother to show face.

Darhan watched Avad approach calculatingly. He wasn’t so smug now with dirt smudged on his fine clothing and hair messy from his earlier attempts of escape. It was almost pitiful, but Avad couldn’t allow himself to grow soft now. Not when he was face to face with his enemy, his _brother_. “So, Avad…. Come to see your brother wallow in self-pity? I’m afraid you’re going to be disappointed,” the prince drawled. He was alone in the cell, but they weren’t truly alone. Darhan’s privilege as a prince allowed him not having to share a cell with the others, but they remained his neighbors.

“I’m afraid you’ve got it all wrong,” Avad corrected, setting the torch onto the ground before sitting beside it. He wanted to look into Darhan’s eyes with ease. “I wanted to talk. One last time.”

“That’s rich,” Darhan scoffed. “You want to make yourself feel better about cutting my head off, is that it?”

Avad frowned. “Darhan, you know I was never happy about this, or did you forget who I am? I had no desire to kill Father, and I certainly don’t wish to kill you either. I never wanted that.”

“And yet here we are. My sun sets as yours continues to rise.”

Had Darhan been bitter this entire time? Thirsting for a throne he didn’t think to take for himself before now? Avad swallowed back a sob. “I never wanted this,” he repeated in a whisper. “You’re my _brother_. You and your family would have been under my protection like the rest of our siblings. You knew that. Why did you resist?”

Darhan laughed humorously. “No one likes being overshadowed. My little brother, the Sun-King and head of the household. Name a single elder brother who would’ve been happy with that.”

“Kadaman and Sagar,” Avad replied without missing a beat.

“Kadaman is dead.”

“Sagar is not.” Avad sighed and rubbed his eyes. Darhan wished only to argue, it would seem. Try as he might, not even a king could win back the love of a lost brother.

“Sagar is a rabid dog biting at a bit your lover put in his mouth,” Darhan insisted. He couldn’t believe that Nil would be so subservient to a harlot from the east, much less their spineless king of a brother. Darhan would happily have fought Avad himself if the offer had been presented to him, but instead champions were selected. He should’ve fought Aloy himself. Abir had been too old.

Avad, meanwhile, was glaring at Darhan. “You give him so little credit. Sagar follows Aloy because she proved her worth to him. You were the one closest to him when we were children. Surely you can understand why he would choose Aloy over you or me now.”

Darhan shook his head. “You don’t get it, do you? Sagar chose _you_. All these years, and you win the love of everyone you come across without even trying. Only Kadaman could exceed you. That is why father chose _him_.”

Honestly, it was like they were going around in circles. They could argue about Jiran’s reasoning or their brother’s following until the Sun stopped shining. That was all Avad and Darhan had ever done; neither could agree on anything except for Kadaman’s worthiness of the throne. Avad could remember hating Darhan, even as a boy. Kadaman shielded him from the eldest brother’s wrath. No one was here to shield him now. “I didn’t ask for anyone to follow me,” Avad reiterated, attempting a different tactic.

“Oh? Then explain your liberation.”

Avad growled under his breath. “Are you going to be confrontational this entire conversation?”

“Little brother, we’ve argued like this since the day you were born. If you were expecting anything different, then you might as well leave now. I don’t want to interrupt your fruitful rest prior to cutting off my head,” Darhan replied with a dismissive shrug.

“Unbelievable.” Avad shot up to his feet, pacing in front of Darhan’s cell. The lords in the next one over were watching the entire altercation with piqued fascination despite their own looming doom. How many people were able to peak into the royal family's lives in such a way? It was odd to realize not even they were immune to the tensions wrought by simply being family.

Darhan, meanwhile, was busy doodling aimlessly in the dirt. Frankly, most of his bite had left him, having dwindled during his hours of contemplation. “What will become of my family?” he finally asked quietly.

Avad was surprised by the question. All this time and he not once expected Darhan to show any empathy for his wife and children. “They’re with the others in the palace under Nasadi’s care. I can promise you that they will not be prisoners. They’ll be free to come and go just like any other member of our family. The children will be free to play with their cousins, and your wife will be allowed the freedoms and power owed to a royal wife. I do not place blame on them for what you have done.”

The elder brother let out an audible sigh of relief. “I… I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything else from you. You always had a gentle heart. Thank you,” he whispered.

The Sun-King returned to the earth and settled close to the bars that separated them. They sat in silence, a rare stalemate from the duration of their lives. Avad spoke up, “I’m sorry this had to happen. I just don’t understand why.”

“Isn’t it obvious? You break tradition after tradition. Soon there will be none left. I wished only to preserve it,” Darhan muttered darkly.

“Not all traditions are good.”

“So you claim. And yet our traditions were what kept the Carja strong. How else has our Sundom expanded as it has?”

“But enslaving people? Murdering them to appease the Sun? Treating the other tribes as something less than us? If those are the best traditions that we can do, I’ll happily burn them to ash,” Avad hissed.

Darhan snorted and shook his head. “You’ll be tainting our bloodline the moment your Nora lover’s belly begins to quicken. Is that also a tradition unimportant to you?”

It was Avad’s turn to laugh. “My apologies for preferring to marry the woman I love over a brainless trollop.”

“Marrying her is optional. Continuing our bloodline goes beyond legitimacy, so long as the woman is an official mistress. You could still have her without scandalizing the whole of Meridian.”

“I don’t want any other. The idea of her lying awake at night when I’m gone, waiting for me while I’m with another woman… I can’t bear it, Darhan. She deserves all of me. Frankly, she deserves _better_ than me, but that’s a point she and I have given up arguing over. Stubborn thing.” Avad grinned to himself. He could remember the fierce glint in her eyes and the adorable way her brows furrowed together. The image of Aloy in his mind made this conversation slightly more bearable.

It was an anomaly to Darhan. Growing up, he saw his father take many women. His wives, naturally, and also the royal concubines. Beautiful, noble Carja women offered to the Sun-King to secure alliances and power. It kept the blood pure from the taint of the lowborn and the heathens. Not only had Avad taken a Nora woman to bed, but he intended to marry her. How the city wasn’t in an uproar already was beyond him. “Father should have kept a closer eye on you. He was right; you are too soft. I may have failed in my quest to reclaim the Sun’s righteous honor for His worthy followers, but perhaps one of our other brothers will wise up and finish the job.”

Avad merely chuckled. “I say good luck to him. He’s going to need it if he intends to face Aloy in either the political game or a battlefield,” he uttered. What need have he an army when his moon was at his side?

Darhan was unimpressed. “Your reliance upon others is yet another weakness. Why the Sun allowed you to claim Father’s throne and keep it is something I cannot hope to understand. Perhaps He will explain it to me once I join His rays,” he contemplated. The prince waved a dismissive hand. “Go, little brother. I wish to enjoy my final hours without any more of your mundane prattling.”

Who was the Sun-King to deny a man’s final request? “Very well,” he acquiesced. “If you see Father, tell him I’m sorry as well.” Without another word, Avad rose back to his feet and turned his back on Darhan one last time.

 

“It’s not your fault, you know,” Aloy whispered, carefully fastening the metalwork at Avad’s chest. He wore his ceremonial armor as part of the whole show. Why wear armor when executing an unarmed man? His silence only prompted the Nora huntress to pipe up again. “Avad, stop blaming yourself. Darhan carved his path long ago. You have no control over the consequences that follow.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that he is my brother,” Avad murmured, adjusting his bracers. The Law of the Sun allowed little room for betrayal, especially from within the family. Some forefather had decided to make such laws irreversible, which was why Avad took care to invoke it as little as possible. Executing traitorous brothers was a common practice; too many princes wanted the same throne. It certainly made for awkward family reunions.

Aloy frowned, reaching up to gently cup his cheek. “No, it doesn’t,” she agreed quietly. “Is there no other way?”

“Darhan is of royal blood. The Law of the Sun demands that only the Sun-King may execute a member of the royal family. During the Liberation, it wasn’t the fact that I killed my own father that caused so much controversy, it was the fact that I killed the Sun-King himself. Trust me: letting my father rot in a dungeon for the rest of his life would have been preferable.”

Aloy was at a loss for words, never before being in such a situation. How many people were forced to kill their own family? The only family she had was murdered by Helis, and Elisabet… well, that was a unique set of circumstances. “I wish I could help you,” she finally said, pressing her face against his neck. Wordlessly, Avad snaked an arm around her waist.

“Now who’s the one blaming themselves?” he teased, trying to ignore what was coming. Aloy huffed a laugh, stroking his skin with her thumb.

“Pretty sure part of my job as your Champion requires me to protect you. I’m doing a terrible job right about now.”

Avad barked a loud guffaw. “I’m fairly certain that job consists of physical protection, not emotional,” he corrected.

“What are my duties as the woman who loves you, then?” Aloy asked. The soft caresses they offered each other were the only thing keeping anxiety at bay. At least the conversation had turned from gloom to jest.

The Sun-King pondered over Aloy’s inquiry. “Well, you won’t be able to protect me from pain, but knowing I have your support is more than enough. Keeping you in my bed is certainly an enjoyable side benefit, however.” Aloy smacked him at the lewd undertone, which only caused Avad to laugh again. He kissed her head, and they silently stood together as they were until Marad entered.

The spymaster bowed and greeted the king and champion formally. “Your Radiance, my lady, it’s time,” he informed them. His tone was somber.

“Thank you, Marad,” Avad murmured, turning away from Aloy. Their hands intertwined, remaining like that as they took the long route back to the Sun-Ring. The Carja had a love affair with showcasing, but the people also needed to witness Darhan’s death firsthand. Any persons in possession of rebellious thoughts would be deterred from betraying their king if they saw their potential leader put down like a rabid dog. It left a bitter taste in Avad's mouth.

Unlike yesterday, the stadium was quiet. No vendors, no cheering supporters, just sobering silence. Darhan was already awaiting them in the center of the Sun-Ring, kneeling with eyes unseeing but a set jaw like it was carved into stone. Avad paused. The high priest was already reading off Darhan’s crimes and punishment, cursing him for his sins. Aloy glanced up at her sun, offering him a small smile in encouragement. “It’ll be okay,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. Avad bent down and kissed hers in return. Spectators who were watching them whispered eagerly at the small show of worship.

“I hope you’re right. You usually are.” Avad took a deep breath. It was time. Unwillingly, he freed himself from Aloy’s grip and entered the Sun-Ring. The high priest and Darhan were joined by two kestrels and General Ovid, who held the sword of execution in his hands. It took every bit of Avad’s courage to look at it. Instead, he turned to Darhan and asked, “Do you have any last words, my brother?”

Darhan merely spit at his feet. “I hope you rot in the Land of Eternal Shadow. May the Moon torment you forever.”

Avad accepted the sword from Ovid and merely replied, “In my experience, the Moon has shown me only great pleasure.” Darhan glanced briefly at Aloy, who’d donned the white and gold armor from yesterday. In retrospect, she looked more like Avad’s partner than his follower. The metalwork matched her king’s, the favors still tied to her arm. Her bow was at her back, fiery red hair blowing with the gentle breeze. Finally, he understood.

“In accordance to the Law of the Sun: I, Avad, son of Jiran and Fourteenth Luminance of the Radiant Line, sentence you, Darhan, son of Jiran and prince of Meridian, to die,” Avad announced loudly, his tone clear as a bell. Darhan neither fought nor argued, instead bowing his head low. With care, Avad lined up the great sword to Darhan’s neck. Then slowly, he raised it before striking back down in one fell swoop. The body slumped over, the head rolling away gracelessly. Blood pooled onto the ground, reminiscent of the countless others who died here. Immediately, Avad felt like he was going to throw up.

The stadium was dead silent. No one breathed. Aloy thought she could hear a choked sob, but maybe she was merely hearing things. All she could focus on was the agony painted plainly on Avad’s face. Someone would say he should’ve remained stoic, but they weren’t the ones who had to kill another member of their family. Nakoa grabbed her friend’s bicep to prevent her from running to Avad’s side. “Not yet,” she whispered. Aloy breathed shakily.

Avad said nothing further. No fanciful speeches about the importance of unity or a sorrowful monologue about his brother's unfortunate passing. Instead, his sword dropped to the ground, still dripping with Darhan’s blood. The Sun-King turned away, his duty ended. Aloy could judge from the way he hunched his shoulders that he was ready to cry. Nakoa held her in place just long enough for Avad to turn to their party. No one watched as servants removed the body from the arena.

In the shade, away from prying eyes, Avad crumbled. He fell to his knees and wept openly; Aloy knelt down and pressed him close. She held him and let him cry, removing his crown from his head to allow caresses in his hair. Wordlessly, Nakoa signaled the guards to create a wall between the Sun-Ring's entrance and Avad’s sobbing form. She couldn’t save him from his pain, but she could allow her friend a moment of privacy from the rest of the world.

Aloy didn’t keep track of the time that passed. She merely comforted the king in her arms until at last he quieted down. He chose when to pull away, his eyes red and moist from crying. Avad felt uncomfortable, realizing how in the open he’d been. Someone outside of his inner circle no doubt has seen. It would be mere hours before the eyewitness spun the tale. “Let’s go home,” Aloy whispered, brushing back his unruly black waves. He nodded without a word, letting Aloy pull him to his feet. She wrapped a supporting arm around his waist, held his crown in her hand, and the guards escorted them back to the palace with Nakoa leading the way.

Everyone at court was wise enough to leave him be. His family mourned on their own. Aloy alone had constant access to the Sun-King, but even then she dared not infringe upon it. She said nothing, taking it upon herself to bathe Avad’s body. He barely seemed to register that she was there, self-functioning just enough to be led where she needed him to be. Aloy’s care was slow and gentle. She did not invade his space with insistent questions, as others might have done, but instead nurtured his physical needs.

Freshly washed and dressed, Aloy fed him next. He ate slowly, but he accepted the morsels the redhead offered him. She would tear off a piece of flatbread, dipping it into sauce and gently placing it in his mouth, taking a bite for herself while he chewed. The system worked well enough, and Aloy refrained from forcing down more than Avad wanted to eat. He wanted to thank her for her kindness, but the words were stuck in his throat like sticky, nutted butter. Instead, he took her hand and squeezed it.

“Is there anything else you’d like?” Aloy whispered, pressing her mouth against the inside of his palm. Avad shook his head.

“I… no,” Avad whispered. “Just hold me. Please.”

Nothing in the world could give her reason enough to tell him no. Aloy rose to her feet and tugged lightly at their tangled hands. Avad joined her, following her to the bed. The sheets were silky and cool, pillows plump and cushioned. The king curled on top of the mattress, watching as Aloy joined him. He laid close to her, curling his arm over Aloy’s hip and resting it at her back. She mimicked the motion and tucked his head underneath her chin. “I love you, Avad. Never forget that,” Aloy whispered, pressing kisses on his hair.

That was all Avad wanted to hear. He did not sleep, and he did not make attempts at conversation. It was more than enough to know that Aloy was there, holding him and protecting him where she could. Even if he could never forgive himself for what he’d done, he knew she would not abandon him. Not now; not ever. Perhaps that alone was enough. She was his temple, a secret place of worship for his aching heart. She was strong. Stronger than anyone else he has ever met. He hated feeling so weak before her, and yet not once did she make his weakness appear shameful. Her mercy and compassion stretched beyond what this entire world deserved.

Avad wondered if the Sun ever had moments like this, where His pain made Him want nothing more than His wife’s embrace. The Moon is a harsh mistress, much like Her husband, but perhaps even She allowed Herself such soft moments. Surely even the gods required comfort. No doubt the Sun, Moon, and all the stars in the sky craved moments of peace. The sinful ways of the human race must often weigh heavily on the Divines’ minds.

The Sun-King grew fatigued from his personal philosophical thoughts. He couldn’t hope to know what was on the Sun’s mind or any of the other gods’, despite what his people believed. He was no mouthpiece for the Sun, no descendant of any god. He had questions and uncertainty like any other man. He could take council from priests and the holy texts, but certain questions remained unanswered. It was infuriating. If only the Sun had the decency to speak to His children from time to time.

His huff alerted Aloy, pulling her from her own thoughts. She focused on Avad’s movements and noises. Should she ask after him? See if he was all right? Ah, of course he wasn’t all right. He had to kill his own brother. It was only a small mercy that he did not have to repeat the action with the noble lords who’d joined the prince in his treachery. With a sigh of her own, Aloy gently massaged his shoulders with her fingers, her mouth pressing against his ear in affection. It was all she could offer save for the awkward words she might sputter in attempts at offering condolences. There were only so many times she could tell Avad she was sorry for him.

Neither knew exactly when they fell asleep and awoke again, but the only certainty was that they did not wander from each other, still wrapped up in each other’s arms. They kissed softly, loving fingers caressing hair. With a gentle nudge, Aloy managed to convince Avad to visit his family, and he was so glad he did. The whole lot cried together following Avad begging for his sister-in-law’s forgiveness. Aloy watched from the side, both humbled and proud. Avad was a king of hearts, even for those he wronged. She just hoped that the world would leave him alone for a time. He has had more than enough heartache and suffering to last several lifetimes.

Aloy turned away, allowing the family their peace. That was not a part of her. Not yet. Suddenly, she couldn’t help but smile to herself. As much as Deepika lamented over the spoiled secret, it allowed the redhead some time to prepare. Avad had his plans, but she had some of her own, and time was ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very poor habit of hurting Avad. I'm so sorry bby. TT-TT  
> On a brighter note, this means we get to finally stop screwing around and let the babies be happy. So at least there's that. lol  
> Obviously there was only so much of Avad in the game, but we don't get much of his inner emotions, particularly considering how many people close to him have died. I know that killing Jiran hurt him profoundly. No doubt killing a brother would reopen that wound. Aloy did her best to comfort him, sweet girl. <3  
> There are two plot points I'm trying to decide should go first, so next week's chapter will probably wind up being a smutty filler. LOL I doubt you guys mind, though. I know y'all like it when they bang. :P  
> Anyway, if I delay publishing any more than I already have, y'all are more than welcome to hunt me down and beat me with a broomstick or something. It's the least I deserve. lol  
> P.S. Any Solavellan shippers catch a little DAI reference? Leave a comment if you found it!


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I took a week off from writing.  
> Not gonna go into too much detail, but self-care is something I've been neglecting. I think I'm feeling better now, and I was able to crank out this chapter, so all's well.  
> Now, I did mention this chapter would be a filler chapter, and that's exactly what it is. lol Please enjoy. ^.^

 The royal family was officially in mourning for several weeks, donning black in the following weeks to represent the Moon eclipsing the Sun. Avad and Darhan’s wife wore black the longest, a combination of blatant guilt and wifely duty. Meanwhile, the execution of Mahir and the other three lords were presided over by General Ovid and Aloy, the Sun-King opting out of the duty for the sake of his family. No one objected.

Aloy peered through the chiffon curtain, a gentle breeze billowing the fabric around her legs. Avad did not see her, his hands resting firmly on the railing of his balcony. The redhead fingered the veil idly. Her lover’s melancholy was stretching longer than anticipated, but his emotional absence allowed her to spend some time in the wilds, investigating ancient ruins to gather information regarding what possibly could be in the west. But she was not a patient woman, and Meridian couldn’t lack its king forever.

She stepped toward him quietly, eyeing his unmoving frame. He was as still as the crumbling statue of his father. “Avad,” she breathed quietly, raising a hand to rest it on his shoulders. “My love,” she continued, allowing herself to feel his skin again. Avad remained quiet, but he turned his gaze from the horizon to her eyes. He looked so sad.

Avad hated keeping her at arm’s length, but a part of him gnawed at the back of his mind, telling him that he was unworthy of her. Especially now. How could she love a man who has murdered not just one, but _two_ of his own flesh and blood? Shadow danced even in his waking hours, tormenting him and forcing him to turn from the one he loved the most. Praise the Sun she didn’t take “no” for an answer.

“Aloy,” he finally managed, reaching for her. She did not require encouragement, slipping between his arms before he drew breath into his lungs. He kissed her; missing her, craving her. The redhead hadn’t been prepared for the sudden rush of demand, but she complied to it with ease. She lightly nipped his bottom lip, smiling at the guttural hiss emanating from Avad’s throat. Suddenly, he wasn’t feeling so sad anymore.

“Bed,” Aloy insisted, already pushing him back inside their chambers. Was it the best time of day for this? Absolutely not. Did she have every intention of doing it anyway? Absolutely. Avad was certainly not complaining. “You’ve been in mourning for a long time,” the huntress whispered, pressing blazing kisses along the line of his collarbone.

“It’s hard to pull out of it,” Avad admitted quietly. He brushed his hands across Aloy’s cheeks, purposefully tilting her head back so that he could look at her. Thumbs brushed familiar silky skin. “I’ve neglected you. I’m sorry.”

Aloy resisted rolling her eyes. “It wasn’t that. I just…. When Rost died, I didn’t have time to mourn. One minute I’m falling off a cliff and the next thing I know, I find myself inside a mountain with even more questions than I had before. I lost so much in a single moment, Avad. The man who raised me was gone. I had nothing to guide me except a face and a name.” She huffed and shook her head, realizing Avad undoubtedly knew nothing of what she was talking about. Still, his sentiments were well-founded, and his response was as such.

His hands cupped her jaw. “You deserved so much more,” he whispered, drawing a map with his eyes over every freckle that dotted her skin. Avad bent down and pressed a kiss on each rosy cheek. He was leading now, skimming loving hands over her shoulders and down her arms before tracing over the planes of her stomach. Aloy’s gut tightened at the sensation.

“I have what I need now,” Aloy responded, using her own hands to caress his sides. They remained like that, touching each other and breathing in each other’s scent. Avad drew her in, lavishing the side of her neck with kisses. His fingers teased her navel; Aloy sucked in air. He enjoyed tormenting her, didn’t he? The huntress growled and scraped his sides with her nails. “Avad, I want you inside me.”

**\---**

Avad grinned to himself, suckling her her earlobe, his facial hair tickling the sensitive flesh. “I know,” he crooned. Without warning, he stooped and grabbed her hips, yanking her forward. His leg bent, and with leading hands, pressed her against his own thigh. Aloy whined, surprised by his sudden movements and the shock of pleasure she immediately began to feel. The knowledge that they were wearing too much clothing was immediate.

Aloy grasped at his shirt, carelessly ripping the fine fabric from his torso. Avad wasn’t caring, merely bracing himself against the wall as Aloy ground herself into his thigh. Her little hisses sent shock waves down to his groin, and the memory of her warm velvet wrapped around him egged him on. He began grasping at her weapons and clothing, removing the barriers as quickly as possible. It was only when her vest was pulled away did he begin to feel satisfaction, pressing his mouth over her heart.

The bed was summoning them more intensely. Aloy was lifted again, carried over and gracelessly dropped onto the mattress. Avad loomed over her, shrugging off the scraps of his shirt that remained before bending down. Their lips met with fierce intensity, teeth gnashing against each other, groins grinding together in desperation for friction. Why, _why_ did they wear so many clothes? Aloy kicked off her boots before focusing on Avad’s trousers. “I want to see you,” she breathed against his mouth, trying to pull down the restrictive clothing from his waist.

“Impatient, are we?” Avad teased despite the fact that he was dying to free her from the fine Carja leggings wrapped around her delectable legs. It was difficult to remove all the fabric when all they wanted was constant contact. Scrambling hands were clumsy, but laughs followed the freedom they attained finally after the long struggle. The huntress was exquisite in the warm glow of the setting sun, the rays washing over her like a holy bath.

“How many times do you have to see me naked before you stop doing that?” Aloy complained, as Avad had paused to gaze upon her worshipfully. He didn’t reply, instead stroking the silk of her skin. So soft, and yet strong from her life in the wilds. Perfect. Aloy merely huffed impatiently. “Avad, I swear on everything you hold dear—”

“Sweetheart, you need to remember what I enjoy,” Avad crooned. He was already opening her legs, pressing kisses south. Aloy would’ve replied with some tart remark, but that was interrupted by a nip on her inner thigh. She shivered, her cunt aching in anticipation. He was right, he preferred to taste her before doing anything else, but his cock was hard and erect, and sweet All-Mother, he felt so good.

“Avad—”

His mouth pressed against her hooded clit, kissing the bud like it was her mouth. Aloy whined loudly, digging her fingers into the bed sheets. Avad’s impatience bled through his feasting, the tip of his tongue trailing down her slit before plunging inside. His hands fought with her legs, pinning her thighs down firmly and spreading her wide. Aloy’s fingers sought refuge in his hair. He was strong, keeping her prisoner as he lapped up her honey. She cried and pleaded, begging and demanding for everything. Incoherent was his lover, and so the Sun-King chose for her.

A leg was freed, Avad’s fingers sliding in with ease, starting with two. She was snug; he needed to fix that. His tongue lavished her clit, fingers stroking the rigid walls of her paradise. He knew where to press, carefully using his nails to tease the spot he knew tormented her most. Aloy moaned predictably. Avad grinned, nipping at her clit. She hissed. A hint of pain, but so faint that the pleasure was masking it. Aloy rocked her hips in response, urging him to do it again.

Avad was more than happy to oblige, testing her and learning for himself, determining even now the new things that made his moon fall apart for him. Despite her desperation, her response was slow tonight. Ah, no matter. That was easily rectified. He added a third finger inside her, grinning at Aloy’s loud moan. She rocked harder, trying to find the heel of his palm. He gave her better, using his other hand to rub hard circles. “Ngh,” Aloy’s guttural intonation emanated, bucking and rocking like a boat on a stormy lake.

“Tell me what you need, love,” Avad crooned, pressing open-mouthed kisses over her stomach. He needed her to give in to her primal nature; he wanted her to command him as she commanded the rest of the world. His hands continued pleasuring her cunt, but for whatever reason, what he was doing wasn’t enough. Aloy had grabbed him and shoved him on the bed, resisting a huff of irritation has his magical hands removed from her.

The redhead straddled him before he could respond, and with slow, torturous strokes, began rubbing herself over the length of his member. “I want to cum,” Aloy responded bluntly, “and I want you inside me. I want your body on mine, hard and heavy. I want you to take me in a way you haven’t before.”

Avad deciphered her words a phrase at a time before determining what he believed she was thinking of. At the rate she was going, he was going to spill whether he was inside her or not, and he’d better hurry. He rolled them over to their sides. “Place yourself where you wish to be,” he crooned, doting and obedient as he watched Aloy’s lips quirk into a grin. Ah yes, she loved it when she got to choose. She scrambled quickly, grabbing a pillow and curving her lower torso over it. She was propped on her knees but otherwise splayed, her cunt open and waiting.

He nearly groaned at the sight, feeling his chest squeeze in anticipation. Avad first brushed his hands over her ass and along her back, pressing his fingers into the coiled muscles. Carefully, he ghosted fingertips over the slick cleft. “Please,” Aloy begged. She hated the teasing; he could do it another day. The redhead was ready to mouth off another complaint, but the head of his cock was pressing in. Avad’s cock filled her with ease, their moans synchronized.

Avad bent over, lips pressing between her shoulder blades. His hips rolled slowly, letting her body remember him following several weeks of absence. Aloy moaned softly, wrapping a hand around his forearm to anchor herself. He filled her deep, plunging into her as if he’d never left. With his free hand, he teased her clit while his tongue dragging along the column of her neck. Aloy would mewl like a cat, so close to the precipice even before their bodies had conjoined. She bucked, pressing her pelvis against Avad’s wrist for more friction. “Take what you need,” he purred in her ear, pumping harder into her with the crisp sound of smacking skin filling their ears.

Lithe fingers gripped tighter into dark skin, hips rolling to receive what was given. Avad was rough with his fingers, making Aloy practically sob into her fist and causing her walls to clamp down. She cried out, arching into the mattress as she fell apart around him. His groan was guttural, reaching up to brush back her hair. His lover quivered beneath him, only able to accept his thrusts now. He moved faster, eager to find his own release following hers. His hips bucked roughly, filling her as deeply as he could. Sun and Moon, the pleasure was too much.

**\---**

It only took a few more thrusts before Avad groaned and spent himself, stilling his hips as he finished, his chest rising and falling against Aloy's back as he panted heavily. Aloy whimpered softly, pressing a kiss on his forearm. Before collapsing, the king shifted them onto their sides, curling his arm over her stomach. They remained conjoined as they shared kisses and gently caressed each other’s skin. “Sometimes I think you make me wait longer than necessary,” Aloy teased, brushing back his messy hair.

“Why? Do you find long-awaited reunions more satisfying?” Avad teased back. Aloy snorted.

“No,” she insisted, “but feeling you let go… it’s nice.” Avad smiled and kissed her temple.

“’It’s nice’? You wound me, love.” Aloy merely burst into laughter.

“Your manhood can take a beating every once in a while.”

Avad chuckled in her ear, fingers gently brushing through her hair. “Only if from you,” he declared.

Aloy clicked her tongue. “Such an enabler.”

“Marad would chastise me if he knew.”

“We better not tell him, then.”

The jests continued on for several minutes more before Avad pulled away to help wash up. After dressing, they spent several hours mulling over some work. Aloy was pleased to see that the new shirt Avad donned was no longer black. Dinner was brought in at the usual time. Dried apples, pigeon with blackberry sauce, and warm wine to wash it all down.

Naturally, with work done and bellies full, the pair curled together on the couch tor read. Despite his inability in writing it, Avad quite enjoyed poetry. Aloy never really saw the appeal, but they would rotate their interests in order to keep both parties appeased. It was only until they blew out the candles and got into bed did Avad finally realize something he’d missed earlier. In all the hours Aloy had remained with him that evening, she didn’t drink her tea.

 

Keeping her mouth shut about the secret Itamen spilled was becoming a nuisance. Aloy was biding her time, waiting for him to make his intentions known. She kept herself distracted from the knowledge as much as she could, but even involving herself with matters of state wasn't enough. Avad had much work to do in order to settle affairs regarding Darhan’s failed uprising. His wife’s household was reinstated at the palace, the boys already getting along with their cousins nicely. Aloy would sometimes watch the little ones in order for the mothers to take a break from their usual parenting. Before Avad's family, Aloy had had little interaction with children at all.

Bakari was currently in the redhead’s lap, practicing the alphabet with Itamen’s help. Halime was trying—and failing—to keep several of the older cousins in line while the tutor was retrieving some materials from his office. The mothers remained nearby, just in case. It kept conversation going and allowed Aloy to get to know Avad’s family better. She’d genuinely expected confrontation from at least _some_ of them—such as Ayaz’s wife, who came from one of the oldest and wealthiest families in Meridian— but nothing of the like ever occurred during her visits.

Frankly, the women had bonded rather tightly together. Whether that was Avad’s influence, Nasadi’s, Deepika’s, or even her own, the Nora huntress had no way of knowing. She supposed she should be grateful, considering the circumstances. The family was together again, the harem more than large enough to accommodate them all, and they all had their own estates to visit should the need arise. Aloy’s place there was confusing, given she had no official title within the royal harem. Being named the Sun-King’s official mistress merely left a bitter place in her mouth. She was more than happy to remain Champion for the time being.

“No, no! That’s a d!” Itamen was exclaiming suddenly, startling Aloy out of her thoughts.

“It flips on me!” Bakari wailed back.

“Hey now, let’s stop shouting for a minute here. What’s going on?” Aloy interjected quickly before the situation spiraled out of control.

Itamen accused, “Bakari keeps reading the letters wrong no matter how many times I tell her.”

“They keep flipping!” Bakari shouted.

Aloy heaved a deep breath. “All right, you two, you need to calm down,” she started off, noticing that both Nasadi and Deepika were already making their way over to see what the commotion was about. Without the tutor, the women were on their own to sort out the situation.

“What’s going on?” Nasadi asked the redhead.

“I heard something about letters,” Deepika piped up. She stooped down, gently rubbing Bakari’s back soothingly.

Aloy explained to the best of her ability, “Itamen was here helping Bakari learn the alphabet. He seems upset that she isn’t remembering the letters, but Bakari insists the letters are flipping. I’m afraid I don’t know how to help with that.”

Deepika sighed. “I do. My husband has this problem all the time. We’ve always worried one of our children would inherit it.” She cupped Bakari’s cheek and rubbed the skin with her thumb. The poor girl looked like she was about to burst into tears, so the princess inquired, “Would you like to see papa? Maybe he can help where your cousin cannot.”

“Yes, mama,” Bakari whispered with a quiver. Deepika nodded and easily scooped up the girl from Aloy’s lap, taking the princess out of the room to hunt down her husband. Aloy meanwhile sat in silence. She hadn’t realized something like this was a possibility. Letters flipping? She simmered quietly, wishing yet again that APOLLO had not been purged. The program could've so easily told her about what this was. Damn you, Ted Faro.

Nasadi was meanwhile scolding Itamen for being so short-tempered with his younger niece, which made Aloy feel suddenly very out of place. She wordlessly excused herself and left the harem, deciding that a good hunt was in order. Her fingers have been itching to draw her bow for several days now.

The trip back to her shared chambers with Avad was swift, and Aloy grabbed her equipment before escaping to the wilds. The sun was already hot on her back, beads of sweat rolling down her back in mere minutes. She avoided the watchers, spying tracks of several scrappers nearby. There was no wind for now, which was useful during a hunt but horrible on a hot day. Aloy supposed she’d rather have that over a sandstorm. It always took several baths to get all the sand out of her hair.

These scrappers were tricky. Aloy had yet to find any machine carcasses that weren’t already picked clean, and the sun was slowly making its pass across the sky. Perhaps the herd was out of the area entirely. “Great,” Aloy mumbled to herself. “Okay. Give it an hour. They could be closer than I think. If not, well, Avad can sleep by himself for once.” Honestly, the last remark made her chuckle. Poor Avad.

Aloy’s focus did a good job of keeping her on course, the real struggle simply being not making a mess of all the work. The watchers were especially attentive today. Aloy would throw pebbles to divert their attention, sneaking past them by mere inches. A thunderjaw briefly interrupted the hunt; Aloy had to put it down before moving on. Not without claiming some usable pieces first, of course.

The scrappers moved to higher ground, further up along the mesa. Aloy scraped her palms on jagged rock as she climbed, checking on the trail every few hundred yards or so. Heartbeats pounded in Aloy’s eardrums, adrenaline coursing through her veins. The hunt was second nature, requiring precision and concentration. Machines demanded respect, as Rost taught her, and she’d always wanted to abide by this fact of life. Not just to hone her skill, but to honor him.

A loud whirring noise echoed from down below. Careful not to loosen rock, Aloy crept forward and peered around a large boulder. There. The trail found its end. There were three scrappers—nothing she couldn’t handle. She moved slow, avoiding rock that could roll of the cliff and alert her prey as she clamored down the mesa. As she got closer, she noted a lone watcher nearby. An arrow was drawn, a breath inhaled... release. Without sound, the watcher keeled over and moved no more.

Tall grass reached Aloy’s knees as she slid to the ground, sinking down to her elbows. She crawled toward the one closest to the wall over on her left. It was preoccupied with the carcass it was chowing down, drilling into it without any awareness to the threat that approached him. Aloy didn’t allow it to react, aiming an arrow straight into its eye before rolling away. The machine groaned, both in anger and in pain, alerting its companions. “Wanna dance?” the huntress whispered to herself with a cheeky grin.

The beast seemed to acknowledge the challenge, growling mechanically and dashing toward her. Aloy rolled again and shot another arrow, hitting the power cell with the tearblast. The other scrappers had noticed the battle, so Aloy quickly rammed her spear into the abdomen of the dying scrapper before jumping the next one. She whipped out a shock arrow and shot the power cell of the next one, ducked behind the third, and cleanly cut into its belly as well. It was over before anything had really begun.

Aloy looted the carcasses, pocketing her shards and crafting materials before leaving the dead machines to be picked apart by others. A quick glance at the sky told her that the sun was setting, and with a huff, the huntress made the long trek back home. It’d be after dark by the time she got there. “Stupid scrappers,” Aloy huffed to herself as she heaved herself up onto the top of the mesa. Her weighed down bag did nothing to help matters.

Machines did not require rest, and so Aloy had to sneak around a second thunderjaw despite her trigger happy fingers if she wanted to make it home in time for dinner. Perhaps when she took Avad to Mother’s Heart she’d be able to enjoy a few nighttime hunts in the Embrace. The thought of it made her heart flutter. She loved hunting in the night. Less distractions and higher risks. She never felt more alive.

Meridian was quiet and poorly lit despite the candles that filled the taverns and households. Guards paid her no mind, although Aloy couldn’t determine whether it was because she seemed harmless or because they knew who she was. Regardless, she casually climbed up the stairs to the palace and was promptly let in by the guards at the front door. "My lady," one of them uttered with a bow as she passed through.

The court had retired for the evening, halls filled only by a guard on patrol or a servant performing her duties. Aloy was given a little more heed here, which she responded with polite nods before moving on. When at last she entered the Sun-King’s chamber, she set her bag of machine parts on the floor. The thud alerted Avad of her presence, so he looked up. “Ah, Aloy. You’re just in time. Salid should be here any minute with our meal. I take it you went hunting?” he spoke, turning away from his sketchbook and coming to her side.

Avad kissed her lightly, admiring the stuffed bag behind her. “Just a few scrappers, a watcher, and a thunderjaw,” Aloy responded nonchalantly. “There was another thunderjaw on the way back, but I didn’t want to miss out on a good meal.” She slung her arms over his shoulders to keep him close and continued, “I want to talk about our visit to Mother’s Heart.”

“Hmm?” Avad hummed, his hands resting on her waist. He figured it wouldn’t take her more than a couple days to broach the subject after he finally came out of mourning.

“When are we going?” The question was straight to the point, incredibly characteristic of the woman who spoke the words. It made Avad chortle lightly.

“How long do you wish to stay?” he inquired back. “I understand it was once your home. You’ll surely wish to stay there longer than any of the previous locations.”

Ah, he knew her too well. Aloy pursed her lips. “A couple weeks, maybe, and maybe a week or so more to accommodate travel. It’s a little further northeast than the Cut, but not as cold. You’ll need to pack warm, though. You’ll freeze to death.”

Avad barked a laugh. “I fear you may be correct on that point. Do you intend to take me to the Cut any time soon?”

“Maybe….” Aloy rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, caught red-handed. She’d drag him around the entire known world if she could. Maybe find one of the oceans that she heard about on a couple audio files stored in her focus.

“Mother’s Heart first, love. You have to ease me into these cold temperatures.” With a grin, Avad lifted his hand and tilted up her chin. “We have some affairs to wrap up first. There are a few things I need to do before we pack. How about the morning after the full moon? That’ll allow us a few weeks to prepare.”

“Okay.” Aloy stood on her toes and pecked his lips, feeling a little giddy. It’d be so wonderful to visit the wilds of her childhood again, and she was sure the Nora would be in for a shock when the Sun-King of Meridian arrived at their doorstep. She’d take Avad to her old cabin—hopefully it remained unoccupied—and she’d show him the truth about her origins once and for all. She worried about it. What if it was too much for him? What if he rejected what she was? Aloy knew it was pointless to worry, and yet here she was. “I love you,” she murmured, pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

Avad smiled and stroked her hair. “I love you too, Aloy,” he whispered back. She had no idea exactly how much. He was anxious in his own way. He had his plans all set now that Darhan was gone, and Deepika promised she would get Aloy to where he needed her to be. _Just a few more days,_ he thought to himself. _You can ask her in just a few more days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrows* For a filler chapter, there was quite a bit to unpack, wouldn't you say?  
> We got one more chapter before Aloy and Avad visit Nora lands, and I got some things cookin'. Hold onto your hats.  
> Also, sequel is a go. A lot of y'all were quite eager at the prospect, so I'll probably start on it during the summer holidays. I won't have a plan for when I update since I'm starting college in the fall. Gonna be a busy bee. ^.^  
> Side note: Any GOT fans hyped that we have ONE MONTH until the premiere of the final season? I'm low-key screaming.


End file.
